Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Cait the Bookworm
Summary: Meet Peter Parker - A normal boy, well, as normal as one can be with spider-like powers. Having been interning with Tony Stark for several years, Tony moves to look after him after Aunt May is hospitalised. Meet Sparrow, formerly a HYDRA captive trained by the Winter Soldier. Having been rescued, HYDRA haunting her, she struggles to find out what a normal childhood should be like.
1. Chapter 1 - She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)

A shot in the dark  
A past lost in space  
Where do I start?  
The past and the chase

The thrill of the kill  
You feel, is a sin  
I lay with the wolves  
Alone, it seems

She Wolf (Falling to Pieces), by David Guetta ft Sia, from the album Nothing But the Beat, released in 2011

* * *

Many people often disregarded the Winter Soldier. Many stated that it was a cover up, a fraud, to cover the crimes of the once Sergeant Bucky Barnes. While many accepted that it happened, that a war heroes identity was stolen, replaced by one distorted and misshapen, just as many others accepted the rumours that it was fake.

People cheered just as people booed. Either or didn't really matter for Bucky, his Winter Soldier persona erased completely. No longer did he ever have to worry about his trigger words, about being forced into that persona he hated. He long since thought that he was the only one for that experiment, the only one that HYDRA had turned into an unfeeling weapon.

Yet, many years after, HYDRA, on their last legs, made another. One that was even more secret. One, that was once an innocent little girl, now a lost woman with no identity. She was known as the _волeк (Wolf) _by one person, yet the others knew her by different names. Or rather, designation. She was so far off the grid, there was few files about her. But unlike the soldier, the little girl was not made to be a soldier- no, she was made to be a weapon.

* * *

She was three years old when she was first donated to HYDRA. Her parents, if you could call them that, were high ranked scientists for the organisation, specialising in the human DNA and mutation. They produced a green eyed, light brown haired, that ended with tinges of red little girl, who should've remained as innocent as the day she was born.

But she didn't. They raised her until the age of three, and she showed signs of having a higher IQ than many of her age. By the age of six months, she could say basic words, by the age of three, she could do basic arithmetic. By the age of three, she was subjected to her first experiment.

One of HYDRA's goals was to create the ultimate weapon, and they recreated (well, does it count if it was the original experiment? I suppose created would be the better terminology.) the experiment they subjected the Maximoff Twins too. It was a massive cause for celebration within the group. But it was even more dangerous and even more unpredictable then it was before.

There was no Avengers to save the unnamed little girl- not until much later. She was simply referred to as 'the weapon' or worse, nothing at all. She had grown up with this- she didn't know that it was wrong. That she should be in Nursery, should have a name, and most certainly should be loved and cared for. Not strapped down to a steel table, scrutinised by various callous scientists. She didn't have the strength to push them off of her, and didn't have the strength to escape.

So she laid pinned, terrified out of her mind. The scientists took blood from her, skin cells, saliva, and even a hair. It wasn't with the kind gentle touch of a parent, rather the hard, cold, vicious touch of a demon. She didn't know that they had taken bone marrow and stem cells from her as well, while she was asleep. The scientists filed out, the door locking behind them with a hiss. Strange fog began to fill the air, little arcs of lightning visible.

"First Trial- 3.05 AM – Friday 24th November, 1944."

All that could be heard was the screaming of a three year old, bouncing off of the wall. Yet the experiments continued.

* * *

Pain. That was all the little girl could feel. Fire, burning up and down her veins, her body trying to escape it's restraints. She howled, and screamed and asked for help- yet none came to her. If anything, the fog got even more intense, her body convulsing, her eyes opening and shutting rapidly. She had never felt pain like this before- even when she was being disciplined. She didn't complain, because it was all she knew, but she couldn't help but scream.

It was that painful. She couldn't even pass out- she was kept awake by her body constantly jostling, and the pain constantly burning. She wanted nothing more to sleep, but she knew that it would not come easily. She screamed until her voice became hoarse, her voice incapable of making any more noise. The mysterious fog dispersed, and the door opened a few minutes after.

The entire chamber was depressurised, before they came back in. She was dazed, and barely lucid, but was awake. Don't deny that. They repeated the process of taking everything they could find- including taking her bone marrow. They made small incision in her arm, before taking it from her fibula. She squeaked but was quickly told to be quiet and to listen to them.

They nodded some things, before they left, leaving her tied up in the room. It didn't seem much longer before they started another test- this one involved something being injected into her. In contrast to the earlier experiment, it felt like ice ran through her veins, and made her itch to get up, to move, to do something to stop this never ending pain. She was distressed and they knew it. She didn't know it, but that one little injection was rewriting her entire genetic code- and essentially forcing her body to evolve.

She was in even more pain then before- head pounding, dizziness impeding, and the pain just covering her little, skinny frame. She didn't want this to happen. She wanted to go home. Had she done something wrong? She tried to be good. She panted as she tried to inhale air, it seeming to not reach her lungs.

Or was her red blood cells not working? She wanted to make her Masters proud- because that was all she lived for. To live and to serve. The experiments would make her better- help her to make her Masters proud. That was a good thing wasn't it? She was nothing if she didn't make her Masters proud. Nothing.

* * *

The second time she was strapped into the metal table, a new man was standing over her, his eyes cold and dead. Usually, she only awoke just as the tests started. Never before. The freezing table stung her open wounds on her back, and the metal cuffs were irritating her stomach and wrists, tighter than a spring.

Scars covered the little girl, leaving nowhere untouched. She was thin, but not sickly- she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. The man that had carried her in had a metal arm attached to him, and the little girl knew that he was one of her Masters. He didn't seem all there to her- was her Master okay? Had she done something wrong? He didn't seem angry- and she had always been compliant, as was her job.

"Master?"

She asked softly. She got punished for speaking usually, but she needed to make sure her Master was okay. If her Master died, she would die. And while she would happily die if it meant her Master was happy, she couldn't if he was unhappy. The man seemed to snap out of his daze, before looking at her emotionlessly.

"я в порядке" (I'm fine.)

She didn't know what he had said, (it sounded like a garble of words to her) but apart from the pain that already lingered, she didn't feel anything else. She hoped the Master knew that she couldn't understand him when he spoke like that, and that she only understood English. And that was only because her original masters had forced her to learn.

Seen but not heard. They said. She was only too ready to comply. The man pivoted around on his foot, before strolling out, as she clearly saw the scientists lingering outside. She was filled with fear- knowing the tests would bring her more pain. She knew that she would try to behave better for her Masters- because she must have done something terribly wrong if they were hurting her like that. Surely?

* * *

"свирепый" (Fierce)

It was a word that always caused her to have a headache. She didn't know why, but it did. The headache always seemed to go away after a while, but it was enough to irritate her. Her Masters always punished her when this happened, like she had done something that displeased them. She didn't know what though.

This was always after the tests, where she felt like doing nothing more then sleeping. At least there was no pain when she slept. Apart from that time where her Masters woke her up by throwing some kind of water on her. It burned, but made her pass out. When she woke up, she was on the table- the table that she had recognised as when the tests would start. Would she be better soon? She wanted to be better, to make her Masters happy.

"солдат" (Soldier)

That was another word that hurt her head, like tiny little drills were peaking at her brain. The headache always built and built with each word they said, until she begged them to stop. She knew she shouldn't have- should have stayed quiet and kept her Masters happy, but she was in so much pain.

She didn't want to be in pain any more- why would something that was supposed to help her, hurt her so much. And it never seemed to make anything better- so did they continue, despite knowing it wasn't working, and that it was hurting her so much. It was like they didn't care.

"манифест" (Manifest)

She wanted it to stop- why couldn't it stop? It was pounding against her head- the pressure building up and up with every word. Words weren't supposed to hurt, were they? She didn't even know what they were saying- it was in that weird, garbled language, that the man with the metal arm was speaking in.

"хищник" (Predator)

She audibly began crying, the pain becoming to much for her. She couldn't concentrate- couldn't speak, walk, or even mumble. It always resulted in hurt for her- and she had learned early on that she should never talk back to her Masters. She was still pinned to the table- which meant she would be here for a while. After her Master's said the words, it was always a punishment, training, and then experiments. She hated the experiments.

"июнь" (June)

June 6th. Her birthday. Not that it meant anything to her, because she had never celebrated it. She wouldn't have even known what it was if the man with the metal arm hadn't told her. He saw her a lot more now. It was always every second day, or every third day.

He'd disappear for a few weeks, but he would always come back. Then he would leave for a day or two, then come back and look at her like he didn't know who she was. But she reminded him. She always did. He always came back.

"эксперимент" (Experiment)

It hit a bursting point. She wasn't sure how long she could take it. It just hurt so much. She had learned that the man with the metal arm could speak English, and that her Masters were his Masters. She also learned that they didn't like her and him speaking- but if they did it quietly then it would be okay. The man with a metal arm treated her kinder than anyone else had- even when he forgot. But like she said- he always came back.

"черствый" (Callous)

She screeched in pain, her hands twitching towards her head in pain. She could hardly think straight. She was in what seemed like never ending pain. She thought that her Masters meant well, and were trying to fix her- but now she was having doubts. They kept doing something to the man with the metal arm- and she knew he was healthy. So if they did things to him but he was healthy, did that mean she was healthy as well?

"Сломанный" (Broken)

She could think later. Later was a good time to think. Later wasn't now. Later. Was. Better. If she was lucky, she would see the metal man again. She liked him. He was her first friend. And possibly her only friend. Holding onto that fact, she slipped into unconsciousness, where her life was without pain, and she and the metal armed man could stay and talk without getting yelled at. Life was bliss in the dream- but only in the dream.

* * *

"Bолчонок" (Little Wolf)

Season, as she called the strange man, was with her once again. She was in her little room, the walls cramped and closing in on her. It was unusual for him to see her outside of the experiments nowadays- her masters punished him if they were caught together. So the fact he was here was alarming to her.

Last she had checked, she wasn't being experimented on. She didn't feel the telltale pain, and her wrists and legs were unbound. She had learned long ago that 'vol-whatever-whatever' was what he called her. So she always responded to it with a cock of her head. He looked at her cautiously, before crouching down. He always stood up, so she assumed something was up with her.

"I will teach you how to fight. And how to speak Russian."

He gestured for her to stand up, her skinny and lithe frame small and unnoticeable. Grabbing her hair with his metal hand, he gathered it into a ball, before scrunching it up together lightly. He put something around her hair, twisting it tightly so that it was up. He let go, and backed up, his fleshy hand outstretched. He held it open, and got into a defensive stance.

"Punch me."

She looked at him blankly, her mind torn between two options- risk hurting her Master or risk being punished for not doing what he said. She decided to listen to her Master after debating for a minute or two. She clenched her little fist, and threw it with all her force. It made a soft smacking sound as he clenched his hand around it, before throwing her fist to the floor.

"Again. Other hand."

She repeated the same without hesitation, this time using her left hand. It was her strong hand, so she could put a little more power behind it. It made a harder slapping sound, but still he clenched it unphased. It hurt a little, but she would rather punch the flesh then the metal. She didn't want to find out how hard that would hurt.

He demonstrated the correct way to punch, correcting her stance and started to lecture her on pressure points and the like. Nobody knew that this routine had been what the girl's life had consisted of for the next ten years- countless experiments, training, and learning. By the time help would come, Season would have been long gone, and she would be fifteen years old. Or somewhere there about. She had been frozen and refrozen so many times that it was unknown how old she would actually be.

* * *

Season had gone missing a few years ago. Or at least, she thought it was a few years ago. She had missed him- he was her Master, the only one where her true loyalties lied. She would obey the people who worked with her, but Season was her true Master, her true handler. He had taught her combat all those years ago, taught her many languages all those years ago.

Taught her what to do and not what to do, treated her like she was his own kin. Which was odd, because she had never had a family. The only bond that she had was with him- she was ostracised from everyone else. He had been there for her when the experiments were particularly painful, had been there when she had been locked in the cold room for hours and hours on end.

She wanted nothing more to escape and find him, but she knew that to leave HYDRA would mean signing her death sentence. It had been her life- and even if she could escape, she knew that they would track her down, trap her by using those cursed words. She didn't know how to survive in the world without her orders- she could blend in, but even then she would have a handler.

She was nothing without a Master, and nothing without her orders. It was the way her life had been, and it would always be like that until the end. Hope had left her long ago- drilled out of her by her training and which had been finally shattered when Season went missing. She hoped that, wherever he was, that he was okay and happy- much happier then what he used to be with her. Because under his hard cold stare and frozen eyes, she could see clear as day that he wasn't happy- and that he was hurting. It was better for him if he was out of there.

She was ten years old when she killed for the first time. She was ten years old when she got her first power. She had been drilled relentlessly ever since Season went missing, learning many types of martial arts, but also being drilled to be graceful and deceitful. Perfect wasn't enough- perfect had to not have any imperfect qualities in it. The mission was simple. Snipe the figure from a nearby roof, and get away cleanly. No need for any of her powers, no need for anything elaborate.

A simple effective mission- followed by more training and experiments deep into the night. Sleep was a luxury that wasn't afforded to her often. She crouched down, feeling the familiar grip of the weapon. Reassembling and disassembling the weapon was something she could do with her eyes shut- and that was no joke. She looked through the scope, lining up the cross-hairs on her targets head. There was no armour, nothing that could impede her shot. There was no cross winds, and her accuracy was impeccable.

She didn't bother taking a breath- shaking of the hands had been drilled out, following other 'imperfections.' She squeezed the trigger, shouldering the slight recoil. There was no audible noise signifying the shot had been taken, and so, as she saw the target fall down dead, a bullet hole through his head, she retreated back to HYDRA, where her weapons were taken off of her, and she was thrust back into her training. Just another day in the life of a HYDRA slave.

* * *

"Kill the Intruders."

"да Мастер" (Yes Master)

Her orders were clear as day. She was in perfect condition, and she would not allow her emotions to compromise the mission. She could not, would not. She had learnt long ago to shake off the cold, to ignore the fear she felt when it involved the cold. Where she could not fight, use her powers, or do anything. Where she was forced to be a prisoner to the actions she was forced to commit.

She stood hidden in the shadows, her body shaking in slight preparation. But not to fire, no, in preparation for using her powers. Despite Season's best attempts, no amount of training could break the habit, leading to lashings or beatings as a punishment. It was an imperfection, one she was not allowed to have. She herself wasn't even sure why she did it. In came a man in a strange blue uniform, holding a circular shield.

It was red, white, and blue, and had stars on it. The shield was evil- it wore the colour of the cold and the colour of blood. Nothing with those colours could ever be good- including herself. He had blond hair, and she immediately knew who it was, due to the various files she had read. Steven Rogers. Captain America. Her body lunged towards him from the shadows, swinging a hard kick at the head area. It was a favourite move of Seasons.

Steven Rogers stumbled momentarily, while she was picked off of him, and flung across the small room. She twisted in mid air, landing carefully on her feet. It seemed like someone else was there- but no matter. She could take them both on, she had to. It would keep her alive, and she knew that Season would not want her to die. She had to separate them- to divide and conquer.

The other man who was still shrouded in the shadows seemed to mumble something in confusion, even quiet for her enhanced hearing. She ran and vaulted over Rogers, barely avoiding his grasping hands, before using the momentum to change into a barrelled kick. He caught it easily, a cold hand clenching her boot. He threw her onto the ground, before she regained her balance, ignoring the sharp pain in her ankle.

Whoever it was, was wielding guns, and she wasn't willing to find out what it was loaded with. Bullets hurt- she had been shot many times and she would rather avoid it. Rogers threw his shield, which she kicked back with surprising ferocity. Sure, it hurt, but she had learned to ignore pain long ago. She felt a dull prick, before tearing a needle out of her. So the gun was filled with tranquillisers.

Well, lucky for her, it would take more than one of those to knock her out. Her resistance to them, plus her metabolism, made it difficult for her to be drugged easily. When she started to feel slightly woozy, she realised that they were no normal tranquillisers. By her rough estimates she would only be able to take a max of three before she succumbed.

But she knew that if she succumbed, she would get in trouble with Season's former Masters. And she didn't want any more punishments..nothing she did seemed to be good enough. And so she threw herself into everything, and always kept going until she passed out. She prioritised the mysterious man over Rogers- because he was the one able to knock her out.

Rogers sprinted up to her, throwing a punch aimed directly at her chest- but she ducked, bending backwards so that she was balancing awkwardly on her knees. She sprang back, before spinning and trying to throw her leg into his knee, in an attempt to destabilise him. Realising that for once she had to rely on her powers, she shifted into her wolf form. It had been a long time since the quick changes caused her pain- and she could do it rapidly and on command.

It was large when compared to a wolf, her fur a dark grey. She had liked to think that it had been modelled after Season's dark hair, but really the scientists just wanted it to be subtle in the night. While she was distracted in trying to pounce on Steven, the man shot her with another dart, and she grimaced, growling lowly. The Scientists had yet to figure out how she couldn't speak in this form, and so continuously experimented on her to try and add the ability.

No doubt that she was going to be punished, because she should have been able to beat them by herself. The man finally stepped into the light, and to her shock she realised who it was. It was her Master- her true Master. Season. He didn't look any older, but he still had a metal arm..albeit different when compared to his old one.

She stood stock still, gasping out in sheer surprise. She stood still and froze. She wasn't willing to attack her true Master- not for HYDRA. If he wished to kill her, he could. Her life was up to him. He nodded gruffly, before looking apologetic. He fired one more dart into her fore leg, and she stood as she buckled to the ground under the strong sedative.

* * *

Author's Note

So, this is the story that will take up the Sunday slot. And you may be thinking, 'why would you upload it today?'. Well, I do have a reason, and it's pretty symbolic to me.

See, today would be my Dad's birthday. 29/5/19. He would've been 40. Today is also the anniversary of his father's death. As such, this day means a lot to my family, and I'd like to do something to represent it. I always do.

Plus, if we ignore all the symbolism, today is Tony Stark's canonical MCU birthday. Not RDJ, but the actual character. I can't say the same about the comic, but after researching I found out that at least in the cinematic universe it's his birthday. I just thought it would be funny to upload the first chapter today.

From now on, this story will be updated on a Sunday. This is the exception. This Sunday, I'll update this story as well as releasing the epilogue to my other story. I look forward to seeing everyone then!

So here's a question, if you could live the life of any comic character, who would it be? I would have to pick either Spider-Man or Iron Man, because while their stories are tragic, I look up to how they moved on as a character.

Anyway, see you on Sunday!

~Cait

**Edit Notes, 16/6/19 -** Minor grammatical issues, moved the Russian word translations next to the corresponding Russian word.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bed of Roses

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
Oh, I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

Still I run out of time  
Or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you

Bed of Roses, Bon Jovi, from the album Keep the Faith, released in 1992

* * *

Peter collapsed next to his Aunt's bed. Her pale face haunted his mind as he took in her appearance. This wasn't the May he knew. His Aunt, who was bright, and bubbly, was laying in the hospital bed that was about to become her home for a while. The only sound he could hear was the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor, the sound of air going through the ventilator.

He slowly, gently grasped his Aunt's hand, hoping desperately that he would get some sort of response. The room suddenly got cold, as he sat pouring his heart out. He'd been too late. Again. What use was Spiderman if he couldn't save the people he loved? He'd failed. His whole body shook as he sat, crying.

"Mr. Parker, we need to discuss some things"

He didn't turn to see who had entered as he heard the door close behind them. He stared hopelessly at his Aunt, as the person continued to speak. All Peter wanted was for her to shut up. To leave him alone. To let him weep in peace. To let him blame himself in peace.

"Mr. Parker, we need to discuss where you will be living while your guardian is here."

Peter fought the impulse to put his hands over his ears. He was 17, not a five year old. What he needed was for her to shut up and give his mind some peace. Things were clouding his mind, and all he wanted to do was be left alone. He was worried, and his stomach churned with the uncertainty if she would wake up or not. _It is your fault she is like this, _his mind screamed at him, reminding him of his guilt, _you weren't good enough._

"-and you have to be put into the social systems"

That got his attention. He whirled his head round and glared at the woman. The hospital room suddenly got tense, and Peter could not leave May alone. She didn't seem to get the hint, but she was twitching underneath the Teens glare. He felt like he was sweating and he felt like he was about to pass out.

His breathing quickened, before trying to calm himself down. Since the Spider Bite, his heart rate had always been a little quicker, no doubt trying to keep up with his metabolism, but it was now sky high.

"Mr. Park-"

"Just leave me alone!"

He yelled, retreating to the far corner, wrapping his hands around his knees. This was a far cry from the Peter Parker everyone knew- quiet, intelligent, shy. He had never raised his voice to someone in his life. He tried to make himself look smaller as the woman wisely retreated out of the room. He didn't know what he would do if she hadn't left.

He shook, his breathing quickening once more. He quickly shoved his hand, and pulled out a sleek mobile phone. Hands shaking, he typed out a familiar number, before trying to calm himself down. Each breath was as difficult and painful as pulling out teeth, his lungs being uncooperative. It rung once, twice, and Peter started to worry that he wouldn't answer. He needed him to answer, he needed help. Just as he was about to hang up, a man's familiar voice rang out.

"Peter? What's going on?"

_Thank god for Happy. _He thought with relief, as he tried to calm down. Happy stayed quiet on the other end of the line, perhaps waiting for the boy to speak. The two had become close..especially after Tony's short burst of absence all those years ago. Peter even called him Uncle whenever he thought the man wasn't listening.

He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he needed to talk to Happy. Otherwise he'd gain no help..and this was too big for him alone. Between short bursts of breath, he managed to spit out what happened.

"Happ...Aunt...Hospita..Help.."

He struggled against his feeling of utter helplessness. It was weighing him down, and down, and down. This was scarier than anything that happened to him as Spiderman, at least he could do something about it. He was unable to save his Aunt May, and now he couldn't even finish a sentence. In his frustration, he threw his fist against the floor, and a loud crack was heard. Peter put the phone back to his ear, as he gently hugged his rucksack.

"It's okay Peter, we're on our way"

A beeping tone was heard on the phone, and he flipped it shut, shoving it back in the backpack. He shook, and shook, and shook, for a while, no one daring to come in on him. He rocked himself, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe. His throat was constricting, becoming tighter and tighter, and he couldn't feel the air coming in.

Was he breathing? Was he dying? It was all his fault, if he'd been faster he could've saved her. If he'd been less of a weakling, she could've avoided being in this state. He deserved these injuries, not her. May hadn't done anything except be a good Aunt. She didn't deserve this. He did.

* * *

_Peter woke sharply, sweat pouring down his face, his mouth open mid-scream. He was back there..he was terrified. The place that haunted him, suffocated him. He saw the walls falling down on him, making him claustrophobic. He saw the Vulture, creeping up towards him like he was his prey. He pushed himself tighter into the corner, and he hear footsteps surrounding him, enclosing him like a caged animal. They became closer and louder and closer and louder and ohmygoditstooloudmakeitstop. _

_Sounds were echoing round his ears, and he scrunched close his eyes. His chest felt like it was going to combust, and he could smell the dust, the breaking of the plaster, the smell of molten metal. He blinked, trying to get the dirt out of his eye, and he could feel something heavy on his leg. It was solid, metal, and it was weighing him down. Pain cracked it's way through his bones, air becoming thick and heavy. The smoke was thicker, and he couldn't breathe._

_It flowed down his airways, scalding them, clogging them. He gagged furiously, as he frantically tried to shove the metal off his leg. He couldn't, and he panicked. He was 14, too young to die, too young to die like this. He heard a loud animalistic screech, and he looked up. His eyes dropped, and as he spluttered, trying to force clean air into his lungs, he saw the Vulture. He quickly outstretched his wrists, and shot webs, but the Vulture just tore through them. _

_He frantically shot more and more web, hoping to create a barrier of sorts, but to no effect. The Vulture loomed closer and closer, with Peter attempting to scramble to safety. The smoke was choking him, and the Vulture dove down towards him. With a horrifying screech, and the smell of burning hurting his nose, he jerked awake._

"_Peter," _

_He heard a soft voice echo as he shook. He closed his eyes, and he was shaking. He was back there, please no. He curled further into the corner, trying to make himself small, unnoticeable. _

"_Peter, it's me honey, come on open your eyes, you're not there, you're here," _

_He refused to open his eyes, instead blindly throwing his arm out, and shooting web. He could hear the sounds of someone quickly stepping to the side, but it was too loud, too loud. It burned his ears, everything was too high pitched, to unreal, to loud. He curled in on himself tightly, the shadows moulding in and around him. Voices echoed around him, taunting, jeering at him. Peter whimpered as he suddenly heard loud, booming footsteps. _

"_Peter, Honey, I'm going to come closer, Okay?" _

_The sweet but calming voice suddenly twisted, into something deeper, more menacing. They bounced around the boys ears, like a bunch of fireworks. He felt a hand on his wrist, and while he wanted to retract his wrist back, the hand gently held firm, and Peter slowly opened his eyes. The hand was his anchor to the real world, safe from what was haunting him from the past. The shadows receded into the walls and the person who had their hand on his wrist was none other then his Aunt May._

"_Aunt...May?" _

_He questioned softly, ashamed of his actions. Aunt May nodded, and Peter detached from the roof, flipping before landing delicately on his feet in front of May. She was still slightly unused to the amount of athleticism the boy now possessed, used to his scrawny gangly frame. His body shook, his hands twitching with unease and tension. _

_May slowly approached Peter, and gently wrapped her hands around the terrified boy, grasping him in a hug. She ran one of her hands through his hair, with Peter subconsciously moving in closer. Peter buried his face in the crook of her neck as his chest slowly calmed, and his breathing returning to normal._

_As soon as his breathing had calmed, and he was no longer tense, he shakily re-emerged from his Aunt's shoulder. He looked at her worried eyes, his eyes watering. She gently brushed his hair out of his face, and put her hand under his chin. _

"_It's okay Pete. D'you want to talk about it? Might make you feel better" _

_He shook his head, not wanting to burden his Aunt. She nodded understandingly, not pushing the matter. She looked at Peter before murmuring;_

"_If you want, we can have a movie night?"_

_Peter nodded, as she gracefully left the room. He quickly scanned the room, before shooting a stream of webs at his slippers. If he had a nightmare he might as well enjoy it to some degree._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr Stark. But you cannot simply barge your way in there. Mr Parker has specifically stated that he wants to be left alone."

Tony growled. All he wanted to do was go see his Spiderling. Did these people not realise who he was? He didn't care about any of them, the person he wanted to see was in another room, _and they were stopping him from getting to him. _He shook his head at the Nurse, sharp and furious, snarking back, as was his habit.

"He may not want to see you, But he definitely wants to see me"

"Mr Stark-"

The nurse began. But Tony cut in, slamming some NDA's on the table and not allowing her to continue any longer. He didn't need to waste any more time then he already had- god only knows how long the kid had been here already. It wouldn't be any longer if he had anything to say about it.

"Sue me. Go on, I dare you. I have the best lawyers who will throw you into the ground faster then you can say my name. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go see my Kid"

With that, Tony marched in, the door opening somewhat slowly. Pepper was going to kill him later, but it was totally worth it. He was sure she would agree. As he walked in, to see Peter's Aunt May on a bed, a heart rate monitor beeping steadily, he saw Peter curled up, rocking himself. Memories of Afghanistan threatened to overwhelm him, but he quickly suppressed them. Now was not the time for that. He had a kid to take home.

"Pete?"

He questioned, crouching down so that he was on eye level with the boy. His eyes were hidden under his mess of a hair, and the boy was completely uncharacteristic. He wasn't bubbly, talkative, or muttering about his place on the Decathlon team, nor was he bumbling on about new ideas for his web-shooters. That worried Tony.

Upon receiving no response, he tapped him on the shoulder, this time eliciting a response. His hand snapped out towards Tony's wrist without much warning, but Tony twisted out of the way easily. His heart broke as he looked at the Spiderling's face- the face of someone who had seen to much, but also the face of one who was haunted. And Tony could sympathise, he knew he hadn't been the same since Afghanistan. Or the Wormhole. In fact, he was just a fucked up person all around.

"Easy Kid. Many people have tried to kill me and many more have failed, but it'd take a lot for a kid like you to get me."

He looked up slowly, his hair briefly flashing his eyes to Tony. Red, blotchy circles were around his eyes, tear stained cheeks littering his face. Tony fought his reflex to mess with his left wrist, because Peter knew better then anyone that it was what he did when he was nervous or stressed.

It would be a telltale sign to the kid, almost as loud as alarm bells saying: 'Tony Stark is out of his depth' or even better 'Tony Stark doesn't know what the fuck he's doing'. The last thing Peter needed was to be feeling guilty about something that wasn't his fault.

"Mr..Mr Stark?"

The sheer hopelessness coming from his voice was something Tony never wanted to experience again. Even when he had been injured or stressed or even on the rare occasion he kept getting something wrong, _Peter Parker _never sounded like he thought he was _hopeless. _Some part of Tony's brain- one that he most definitely didn't receive from Howard- was telling him that his kid was in trouble, scared, needing help.

For once, Tony heeded that part of his brain. Pete didn't deserve his Aunt to be in the hospital- not so soon after Ben. Tony again felt the onset of a panic attack, but swallowed it. He could have one once he had helped his kid- and that meant getting him out of here and to the Tower.

"I distinctly remember telling you to call me Tony kid- Mr Stark makes me feel old. Which I'm not obviously. I also remember telling you to call me Tony several years ago, so unless we've gone back in time, that should still stick."

Peter didn't even respond- none of his awkward, stuttered apologies that Tony had grown to love about him. No humour or sarcasm- just awkward silence. He had gotten here as soon as Peter had phoned Happy, who had told him immediately that the kid needed help and that he was at the hospital. Tony had never immobilised his suit so fast- and upon arriving at the hospital, it receded into his watch.

He hadn't quite figured out how he was going to get Peter back to the tower- he had been too concerned with getting there. He wrapped his hands around him awkwardly, he was no good with this comfort stuff. He grabbed his phone and told Happy to meet him in the car park- he would be taking Peter home to the tower. Happy didn't even bother replying, which told Tony that he was probably running to the garage.

"Hey Pete- I'm going to take you back to the tower okay? We can come back and see your ho- Aunt May after, yeah?"

Peter made no sound of acknowledgement, but stood up robotically. It was then that he noticed that he had the Spider-Man costume hiding out of his small rucksack- the mask barely noticeable. It seemed like he had either been out patrolling or away to patrol when he had been told May was at the hospital.

Tony was going to make sure that May had the best hospital care imaginable, and promised that he would take care of her nephew. He would never be unloved- and vowed that whatever happened he would be there for Peter. He would do whatever it took to keep that promise. He guided the unresponsive boy out of the room, before shoving another, slightly crumpled sheet of paper into the child worker's hands- it had the details for temporary guardianship on it.

He had them stored away in his secure servers for a long time now- in case something ever happened. May had known about it, agreed with it, and had signed it with ease and a flourish. She had been glad that someone would look out for Peter. It looked like, as usual, he had been proven right. He showed Peter to the car, Happy getting out of the car and opening the door for him.

He sat Peter down, and did his seatbelt, before he looped to the other side and sat in the back with him. His kid needed him, and his comfort- and he was going to do his damnedest to make sure he got it. Peter just looking blankly out of the window, his fists tensed and looking like they were ready to shoot at any moment. He was both seeing, but unseeing- and he hadn't seen the kid like this ever.

Tony had given up on trying to talk to him, because he wasn't good at all this feeling stuff anyway. He wanted to try and speak to Pete, but he felt like Pete needed some time to himself. And so they sat as Happy quickly weaved through the traffic, with ACDC playing softly in the car for some background noise. He had remembered about the Kid's enhanced senses after all.

* * *

Author's Note

So, a few things I forgot to mention last chapter.

**1.** This sets place before Age of Ultron. I've changed the timeline a little, and as such will post the order and notes here, as to allow you to follow as easily as possible. Any movie not mentioned hasn't occurred yet:

Iron Man – Proceeds as normal

The Incredible Hulk – Proceeds as normal

Iron Man 2 – Proceeds as normal

Thor – Proceeds as normal

Captain America: The First Avenger – Proceeds as normal

Marvel's The Avengers – Proceeds as normal

Iron Man 3 – Proceeds as normal, no longer requires Arc Reactor

Thor: The Dark World – Proceeds as normal

Captain America: The Winter Soldier – After the events of the movie, Steve takes Bucky back to Avengers Tower, where Tony works on removing the trigger words using BARF and traditional therapy. It succeeds. During this, Bucky does not remember killing Tony's parents, and Steve nor Natasha tell Tony about the event.

Spider-Man Homecoming – Proceeds as normal, with Peter being his normal age (15). He has little to do with the other Avengers as they mostly live at the compound, whereas he heads to Avengers Tower. He was born in 2002 on the 10th of August, making him just turned fifteen at the beginning of Homecoming, being set in 2017

**2**.This story is set in 2019, making Peter 17 during the beginning of the story.

**3**. The chapters will alternate perspectives- usually it will go *Currently Unnamed* Protagonist of Chapter 1, then Peter. Sometimes Tony's perspective will sneak through, depending on the events of the chapter.

That's it I believe. If not, I'll add more later. Since this author's note is becoming really long, I'll just stick to this.

I hope to see you next Sunday (or Thursday if you read Bloodmoon) for the next chapter! Have a nice week!

~Cait


	3. Chapter 3 - I Want To Break Free

But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door  
Oh, how I want to be free,

But life still goes on  
I can't get used to living without, living without  
Living without you by my side

I Want to Break Free, Queen, from the album The Works, released in 1983

* * *

When she came too, she awoke to find herself in a secure holding container, her wounds bandaged up neatly. She saw a small pile of folded clothes next to her, as she stood up, and shook her fur out. She concentrated, and shifted back, the faint haunting of pain lingering for a moment. It stung, sure, but it was nothing. Nothing she hadn't faced before_. Showing weakness is unacceptable. I cannot afford to disobey them, not at risk for Season's life._

She was surprised that there were clothes, because in her former Masters words 'weapons didn't need clothes'. Regardless, she put them on, as they clung limply to her small thin frame. The woozy feeling swirled around her head, but she ignored it like she did many things. The bandages that had been put on her while she was out cold had fallen off due to the change in body structure.

She hooked them with her foot before she carefully wrapped them professionally. As she studied her surroundings, she realised that it wasn't just a holding cell. Her wrists and ankles had small bands round them, that had a glowing light in the middle. She wasn't sure what exactly they were, but if she was a prisoner then they could possibly harm or punish her. She was used to that idea.

In some ways, it was a comfort. That way, if it was a test by HYDRA, she wouldn't lose her touch. The room was a clinical white, and the only thing in there was a bed. It had a white blanket on it, but as she experimented with it, she found that she couldn't get it tangled in any way or form. So while it was loose and free when it was on her, it wasn't able to be used as a way of suicide. She was mildly impressed, but kept it under wraps.

There were no windows, no clock, so she didn't know if she was even in the same country or the same continent. Her training told her to escape but her heart told her to stay. If Season was here then she would be okay- he was her protector, her Master. Her life was his. And nothing would ever change that.

The door was made out of a strong metal, and an experimental punch proved that it was something strong. Because she hadn't even made a dent. She would have tried to melt it, but she didn't want to give away too many of her powers. She decided to sit at the back of the room and pay attention, for someone would come see her soon. It was always the case. And she had the patience to wait.

Fortunately she didn't have to wait long- for the familiar man who she thought was Season came in, and she stayed back for fear of punishment. The door shut, and she could hear it lock behind him. No enemy would knowingly lock themselves in the room with an enemy. No matter how capable they were.

She stayed quiet, watching him, her muscles tensing in case he tried to test her. It was a ritual of theirs after all. To her surprise, he didn't do anything, simply sitting in the corner opposite of her. She was still curious, but knew to keep quiet unless she was addressed.

They sat like that for five minutes or so, before Season stretched out, looking at her with his eyes. They seemed more alive then they had ever been before, assuming this was the same man. For all she knew, this could be a trick to get her to obey. It had been done before, and she learned from her mistakes. She never repeated them twice.

"Bолчонок?" (Little Wolf?)

He was the first to speak, looking directly into her green eyes. Whereas his were alive, hers seemed dull. With good reason. She nodded in acknowledgement, unwilling to reply unless given permission. She would do anything Season asked her to do, regardless of the consequences. And once HYDRA found that out, once seeing that they couldn't drill it out of her, they manipulated that. Using Season to control her and make her into the weapon.

"Разрешение говорить, Мастер?" (Permission to speak, Master?)

She asked him, noticing his flinch of pain. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, replaced with a sad worn down expression and any other emotions being locked down. _Was he truly away from HYDRA? Was this another trick?_ He nodded in response, looking at her directly. She could read his face, and his eyes seemed to be raging. But whether that anger was aimed at herself or another she didn't know.

"Где я, сэр?" (Where am I, Sir?)

He flinched once more, before he took a minute to reply. She waited patiently, a virtue of hers. She was taught to be as patient as needed, but also complete tasks rapidly and without fail. Although she possessed no intention to run away, she needed to know where she was, but also if this was Season she was talking to. Until it was proven or disproven, she would always refer to him by his prefix.

"Нью-Йорк, Америка." (New York, America)

She was surprised for a slight moment- she had gone from being in Russia to being in the USA. And she swore she had only been out for a few hours. How was it possible to travel that far in a few hours? She shrugged it off, Steven Rogers was known to associate with Anthony Stark, so it would make sense that they would have access to seriously advanced technology. Season looked at her as she sat cross legged, ignoring the pain that was flaring in her legs.

"My friend."

He began, switching to English. It was her first language- one of many- but if Season wanted to switch back into it then she wasn't going to complain. Well, she wouldn't complain either way. Weapons shouldn't complain, and she should simply be proud that she was being gifted with conversation.

"His name is Bruce. He just wants to come in and examine you, but he won't hurt you. Is that okay?"

She nodded, not refusing what he requested. Not that she could anyway, because she always listened to her superiors. _There is no point in giving me the option of a choice when there will never be one._

She knew the consequences of not listening to them, and the only purpose of a weapon like her was to be used and obey. The man who was more than likely Bruce walked into the room, wearing a scientist like robes.

They were bright white and draped around him, and he carried a clipboard. _Had HYDRA captured Season again? Please, she hoped he had escaped. But if they had captured him, then she was right back to square one. She didn't want him to be captured again._

Just the mere image threw her back to when she was being experimented on- the needles jabbed in her and being unable to fight back. The helplessness and pain she felt when she was restrained, the uncontrollable thrashing of her body. The dark and silent room, with twisted sounds echoing through her ears. The colours of the room inverted, and she couldn't see anything other then the scientists.

As one of the scientists approached her, she lashed out, trying to escape. Where was Season? What had she done to deserve being beaten? She could hear a large snap, but she didn't feel any pain. Her legs and arms suddenly became immobile, and she continued to thrash, but to no avail.

What had she done this time? Had she not done her mission to the standards expected? She didn't want to go into the dark room again. She wouldn't do whatever she did again, she promised. No, she vowed. Just please don't punish her.

"Bолчонок! Спокойствие! Тебя там больше нет!" (Little Wolf! Calm down! You are no longer there!)

That seemed like Season speaking, but why was he there? She wanted to screech, tell him to run. He'd get hurt otherwise! Her tongue was heavy though, and she couldn't get out the speech she was desperately trying to get out. She didn't want Season to get hurt, not again. She could handle it happening to her, but not to him. Especially not because of her. She was just a weapon, it didn't matter if she was hurting.

The pain came back with a vengeance, stabbing, slicing, burning, thudding, her heart beating erratically, the fogginess she felt in her mind. The cold, unrelenting ice of the room wrapped tightly around her, harsh, cold, _burning_.

The dark was accompanying her, he couldn't see, fight, only be subjected to the pain. The air thin, her lungs wheezing and her own blood choking her as the clink of the chains and the blades dug deeply into her arms and legs. So deep, that she couldn't pull them out, leaving her chained to the wall in agony.

She just wanted out! What had she done this time?! She felt something cold and metallic hold her down in an embrace. She couldn't help but relax, especially after she couldn't hear a heartbeat come from it. All the Scientists had heartbeats, so this couldn't be one of them.

She relaxed, more willingly this time, as whatever was holding her released it's grip slightly, before it spoke in a slightly robotic voice that was speaking Russian but with an British accent. A blue light cut through the dark, bringing her out of the dark room as she realised that she could move her limbs, and that the knives weren't there after all.

"Сейчас 2 часа дня, и вы в Avengers Tower, Нью-Йорк, Америка. Сержант Барнс и доктор Бэннер в комнате с тобой." ( It's 2pm and you are in Avengers Tower, New York, America. Sergeant Barnes and Dr. Banner are in the room with you.)

She calmed her breathing, and opened her eyes, banishing the horrible dream that she had been forced to live, and looked straight into the glowing blue eyes of a red and golden suit.

* * *

That wasn't exactly what she was expecting when she opened her eyes, nor was she expecting Season and Bruce standing at the side, with the latter now dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. He seemed to have a slightly green tinge to him, but she ignored it, instead focusing on Season.

He seemed to have anger in his eyes, but she didn't think it was directed at her. If it was, well she would deserve it anyway, for breaking down so easily. The armour had a vibrant blue centre that she found comforting for whatever reason, as it released it's hands and returned to an upright position, stepping away from her.

Her wrists and hands were unbound, making a soft sound as it released her wrists. She stood up slowly, and walked over to Season, before standing in front of Season, anticipating what her punishment would be. She kneeled in front of him, offering him her back as she stared at the floor beneath her, forcing a monotonous expression on her face.

"What is my punishment Master?"

Season made a strangled sounding noise, one that almost made her twist around to look. She wasn't sure why he would sound like that- it wasn't the first time that she would have been punished, and she _did_ deserve it after her breakdown. She nearly harmed them all due to her inadequacy to stop her flashback.

And even if she was only truly loyal to Season with the little free will she had, she knew that she would get even more punishment if she harmed his associates. She was better than it, and she should have not let it beat her. She could have put everybody at risk- she knew better than to. She was a weapon- her past was irrelevant and should not have affected her as such.

"Stand up."

Season asked, with a surprising lack of aggression. But she knew that while he seemed to hold no aggression, it could arise at any time. She had been surprised too many times. Still, she stood up sharply, the sting of her side reminding her of the wounds she had sustained. Still, it wasn't anything she wasn't used to. She still showed Season her back, showing a display of submission.

"I'm not going to harm you."

His voice cut through the silence, but she still did not trust him completely. She had yet to even identify if it was the Season she knew- the only thing confirming that it was, was the use of a long-dead nickname. As far as she knew, HYDRA wasn't aware of the nickname, but then again they could have just kept it secret. It would not be the first time.

"Turn around please."

He requested, and so she did, pivoting sharply so that she was staring into the familiar eyes. She blinked at him robotically, watching him for any movements. The pain was less if she was expecting it. Perhaps he just wanted a direct shot at the face- again it wouldn't be the first time.

She noticed that 'Bruce' as he was introduced, had left the room, leaving just her and Season in the room together. He had never gotten around to 'checking her' and she wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse- for either way the pain hurt and stabbed into her much worse than the original wound.

"You may know me as Season, but my actual name is Bucky- or rather James Buchanan Barnes but nobody ever calls me that."

She read Sea- _Bucky's_ face, and it clearly displayed amusement. But for what? Bucky had managed to escape HYDRA's clutches, and seemed to have remembered _who_ he was. And if this was the Season that she knew, then she was happy for him. She would take everything she had been through and multiplied it by tenfold if it meant he would be safe.

"You may also remember that I was..responsible..for some of your training. The memories, to me, are a little fuzzy, so you may have to fill me in on a few details here and there."

She nodded robotically, watching him analytically. He still seemed calm to some degree, and while she wasn't expecting a slap to the face any time soon, it could still happen. Hell, he could do it for any reason he wanted, and she would deserve it. She had failed, both him and his former Masters, and she had to be perfect. Impeccable.

Anything else was unacceptable. He looked slightly perturbed, but kept talking, somewhat breaking the quiet demeanour that she was used to from the man. Perhaps he had always been talkative, but it had been suppressed by his former Masters. Now that he was free, then it meant that it was no longer suppressed. And she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So..how old are you now.."

He was analysing her, and she fought the urge to shiver or shake beneath his look. In truth, she didn't even know how old she was- time in and out of the ice had somewhat blurred her time-frame. She could be anything from ten to twenty, and she wouldn't be any of the wiser.

Throughout her life she had tried to keep track of the months, tried to estimate her ages, but it was difficult, especially after HYDRA had cottoned on to the fact that she was keeping time. Weapons don't have birthdays, they said.

"...thirteen, fourteen?"

"I don't know, Sir."

She replied, just as Bucky looked at the corner of the room. Finding it odd, she looked in the same area, but couldn't see anything. There was no camera that she could see, and she was used to spotting them. He caught her looking, and she criticised herself for being so blatantly obvious. She had to be subtle, incognito. If she did that in a mission then she would get punished and admonished, and rightfully so.

"Tony has an AI...he's called JARVIS. I'm unsure as to how he works exactly, but he will help you with anything you need."

Apparently, he had decided to demonstrate, as he called out to the room openly. She thought that it would be a rather stupid idea in general, because what if someone went 'JARVIS, open the door'. Then they could walk out in the open, free. The AI..JARVIS' voice echoed around the room with a greeting. It was eerie..and she had no doubt that she was being watched. Even if she couldn't see the cameras.

"Would you like a name?"

The question caught her off guard. She was unused to being offered something, or even given something. So she was surprised to say the least. Finally deciding to reply, she nodded. It wasn't like she had to commit to the name, and if this turned out to be a trap, then at least she couldn't get punished too badly for the decision...or at least she hoped so.

"Yes sir."

"Please stop calling me sir..just Bucky."

She nodded, expecting a punishment to come, but he just acted like it was no big deal. She would have to break a habit..but not shatter it so that she called someone by the wrong title. She had been punished many times already.

"What type of name would you like?"

She shrugged. During her time, she had heard many names. Alexis, Matthew, John, James, Catherine, Eleanor, Isabella. She had been called many more, depending on what kind of name was needed to fit into her cover for a mission. None of which seemed to describe her.

But again, she supposed that it was difficult to have a name which described a 'frozen, murderous, and efficiently trained little girl' If she could be defined as 'little'. He looked at her carefully, scanning up and down, almost as if he was trying to identify a name from her very soul. A soul which was no doubt tarnished in black and murk, in which was probably well deserved.

"I'll look into it."

He paused, glancing at Bruce, who had re-emerged, with his green tinge almost gone. Bucky glanced between the two of them, with the unnamed girl looking like she was barely standing up. And to be fair, he was more surprised that she was still standing up.

"Can Bruce?.."

She nodded, folding her hands behind her back, with the intent of not freaking out. With any luck, she wouldn't. The fact that the white coat was gone was reassuring to her, meaning she wouldn't have to test her diminished self restraint. Bruce hesitantly approached her as Bucky leaned against the cell wall, watching over the procedure with a careful eye.

Bruce unwrapped the bandages, looking at the scars and cuts she wore underneath, checking that they didn't have infections and the like. And possibly checking for broken bones, which she had been inflicted with many a time. Bruce always asked for her consent before he prodded any part of her body, and always explained what he was going to do before he did it.

And that consistency helped keep her calm, which was scary to her. She was supposed to be infallible, perfect, fearless. Yet she had shattered all three of those requirements in the space of a couple of hours. She was going to be punished later..she knew it. And probably with the dark room since she was so bad this time. The cold..the freezing cold..

Bucky called out her nickname as Bruce stepped back warily, but she took a breath in and held the fear in. She wasn't there. She wasn't there. She clenched her hands together tightly, already feeling the flicker of fire lighting between them behind her back. She was supposed to have excellent control over her powers god damn it!

She breathed in and willed the fire to dispel, to disappear from where it had came. By the time she had managed to quell it, she looked up at Bruce, as she nodded towards him and Bucky in a form of apology. Bruce seemed to feel like everything was okay, so he approached her once more as she concentrated on not losing control again.

* * *

Author's Note

Chapter threee is herreee.

Why am I dragging out my words.

I'm weird. Very weird. I blame coming back to school and going into the next year, which is so much harder. Enough complaining however.

Nothing particularly interesting has happened today in all honesty. Read some Tony & Peter fanfiction because I'm still hurt over Endgame and Far From Home is going to re-shatter my heart.

I really recommend several one-shots that katierosefun writes, especially her most recent 'The Problem with Webs.' If you need to forget all about Endgame, her stories are great for it!

So, here's another random question to ask. I really need to get better questions. What is one film or video game or piece of music that has really impacted you? Could also be a franchise. If we ignore the lessons Endgame reminded me of, I would have to go with Bohemian Rhapsody and Queen's music in general.

A wee bit of backstory, for those who even read these. At my Dad's funeral, his song of choice was 'Who Wants to Live Forever'. At my Grandad's, he had 'You're my Best Friend' and 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. I really cherished the movie because it reminded me of my dad, and remains, to date, the second movie to make me cry.

The first being Bambi, the third being Endgame.

Anywho, I'll see you all next week.

~Cait

**Edit Note, 16/6/19** \- Due to a suggestion by a reader, all Russian translations have been moved next to the corresponding part. This will continue with any other language translations.

**Edit Note, 19/6/19** \- Due to a massive oversight from me, I said Tony's AI (mentioned once in this chapter) as FRIDAY, when, at this current point in time, it should be JARVIS. All instances of FRIDAY has now been changed to JARVIS. Text has been changed to fit the personality. My apologies for any confusion caused.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sense

Hard to know,  
Maybe if I skim the stone,  
Walk a different way back home,  
It would all make sense.

'Cause I,  
I've been feeling pretty small,  
Sometimes,  
Feel like I'm slipping down walls,  
And every line,  
I ever get a hold,  
It seems to break.

Sense, Tom Odell, from the album Long Way Down, released in 2013

* * *

The consistent sound of the 'thwip thrwip' of his web-shooters was something that Peter found solace in. It was one of the few consistent things in his life. That, and Tony. Despite their previous misgivings, Tony had been consistent in his life, coming when Peter needed him, and becoming a father figure for the teenager. Someone to confide in, someone to look up to. A _hero_.

When May was..._injured_...he had considered hanging up the suit. To give it back to Tony so that he could do with it as he pleased. To spend his time beside Aunt May, as she recovered. But then he realised that he would just be letting Aunt May down, letting Uncle Ben down.

The only reason she was injured was that _he _had failed to save her. Failed to catch the building. Spider-Man had one job, to protect the innocent and to put away criminals. But he had failed to protect the innocent.

The building collapsed after a bomber jealous of Stark Industries bombed an associated building, trapping people underneath it. The bomb had knocked out several structural reports, and despite doing his best to keep the building up with a large supply of wide reaching web, it had ultimately collapsed, with several civilians on the inside and outside. One being his Aunt May, who had been driving underneath at the time.

Somehow, his mind kept thinking back to the vulture incident.

But countless others were trapped. He had aided in the search and rescue effort, climbing carefully over the wreckage and listening for the sounds of those who were trapped. He crawled in carefully and helped get survivors out, applying hasty compressions to the wounds with his webs, which proved to be effective. May had been one of the last people to be rescued.

Trapped beneath both the building and the car, it was lucky she had even been alive in the first place. The car had partially protected her from the onslaught of bricks and clumps of concrete, but in return trapped around her legs like a vice. Ever since then, he had been patrolling consistently, trying to be everywhere at once. Showing up at every crime, regardless of whether it was small, large, or just a little boy missing his cat.

He was the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man after all. Ever since a couple of hours ago however, he felt dizzy and tired, but he didn't know why. It was unlikely he was ill, considering he had super healing, but whatever it was he powered through it, the feeling becoming more and more evident. Still he shrugged it off, he couldn't stop patrolling just because he was ill.

Anyone could be a victim of crime in that time. Anyone could lose a family member at the time he was in bed, recovering from a measly cold or knew he could never completely stop crime, but he could do his best to reduce it. He was just perched on a rooftop overlooking a nearby crime- one involving Fisk's goons beating up a key witness for the court case involving the prosecution of Fisk.

Peter was just waiting for the arrest warrant to go through- it was taking forever, and it was beginning to look like he would get off scot free- where he would go aid in the capture of Fisk. There were about five of them, so Peter jumped down, hands extended as he rapidly pulled the gun out of the only armed man's hand.

"Didn't your mother tell you that you introduce yourself by a hand shake?"

Yeah, that quip was even weak for him. He quickly wrapped one of them up in a thick layer of web, before kicking him into the wall, the sticky substance causing him to be fastened to the faded bricks. His spider sense warned him of an incoming attack, and he quickly dodged out of the way, before web zipping towards him, punching him up in the air.

Peter, in a well practised movement, jumped onto the wall before bouncing off, slamming into the airborne thug. He quickly grabbed a hold of him with his webs before throwing him down towards thug number one.

"Don't let him get airborne!"

One cried as Peter stuck the two concussed Thugs to the floor, before turning to deal with the other two. Karen was automatically changing his settings on the web-shooters, but remained quiet after he had snapped at her when she suggested that he should go back to the tower. He hadn't been out that long.

_"_I'll introduce myself first- Hi, I'm Spider-Man."

He kicked one of the thugs away from him, shocking him with an electric web, before turning towards thug number two, who had managed to obtain another gun. The quick, sharp, and painful tug of his spider sense encouraged him to dodge out of the way, before sticking his two webs to the end of the barrel and pulling it towards himself.

Keeping a hold of the gun, he span and threw it at the previously electrified Thug, before he attached his web to the roof of the building and kicked him mid swing, sending him flying. He shot a trip mine at his back, before turning towards the other Thug, greeting him with a jab jab kick combo which sent him sprawled onto the floor.

With three quick bursts of his webs, the last Thug was trapped onto the floor, with Peter hearing the snap of the trip mine going not two seconds later. Peter panted, winded. He was exhausted. For such a small fight, it had really taken a lot out of him.

"I know you like the suit, but I'd like to see you for more then five seconds."

He would recognise the voice anywhere. He had known Tony for a couple of years now. And the man could read him like a book. Tony was sporting his usual red and gold suit, his traditional, and the one he was known for. Peter actually stumbled as he attempted to walk towards the man in question, with Tony stretching forwards and catching him with his clad arms.

"Hey easy Pete. I would've thought you weren't afraid of me by now. JARV, connect to Karen. Karen, run a scan. What's up with him?"

Peter, literally felt like he was about to keel over, but didn't understand why. He had only suffered minor bruises and cuts, which should've healed up by now. Even if they hadn't, they wouldn't have caused him to stumble or feel faint. Tony was in the middle of a conversation between Karen and JARVIS it seemed, before his faceplate unfolded to reveal his concerned face.

He kept a hold of the weakened boy, keeping him upright. Because to Peter, his legs felt like they were about to give out on him any time now. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept...or eaten...or drank for that matter.

"Pete, when did you last eat? I know I haven't seen you in the tower for longer then a few minutes at a time."

"Uhm.."

Peter, lethargic and tired, sluggishly tried to think of the answer to the question. But his head felt like something dense was covering it, his thoughts thick and heavy. He might as well have been speaking a foreign language, or trying to.

Speaking of which, he was paler than pale, far beyond that was what healthy. Even for a teenager with superhuman powers. Still, he was focused upon finishing his patrol. After he was convinced that no crime would happen for a couple of hours, then he would try to sleep.

"A co'ple of hour' ago maybe?"

"Uh huh. Well, Peter. You last ate a couple of _days _ago maybe."

Peter's face scrunched together in genuine surprise. Apparently he had either not noticed or had actually forgotten, which was a pretty good accomplishment considering how meticulous he was. It took Tony a couple of minutes snapping his fingers together in order to gather his attention, with Tony sighing.

"Yeah you'll be falling home rather then swinging home. JARVIS, deploy the Iron Spider Suit Mk 2 to our location."

"I jus' need to finish m' patrol."

Tony sighed, and shook his head. Peter absent-mindedly wondered why everything was going blurry all of a sudden..maybe there was an error in the lens of the suit? He'd have a look at it during his half an hour break. Hopefully it would be a quick fix, he couldn't stay for any longer then necessary.

"No, what you need is a decent meal, sleep, and apparently, good ways to deal with trauma. I'll finish your patrol."

Just as he had finished his sentence, the red and golden Iron Spider suit arrived from the tower, with it automatically assembling around the basically comatose Peter. Tony sighed as the faceplate shut down on the Webslingers' mask, as he stood stationary. Tony then shut the mask down on his own suit, before talking to JARVIS and Karen.

"Karen, fly him to the tower, and delay the flight until I return. JARVIS, remind me to add alerts to his suit surrounding when he doesn't eat or rest for periods of time. Also remind me to look into Karen's matrix, and see why she didn't inform me sooner."

"Done Sir."

With Peter in the suit being propelled into the air, Tony launched himself into the air, intent of doing a quick flyby of the area. With the rate Pete had been going, he was assuming that criminals had probably assumed not to be in the area.

"JARV, scan for reported crimes."

With the soft ping of the alert in the background, Tony flew around the boroughs quickly but methodically, intent on returning to the boy he had unknowingly adopted as his own son.

"Oh and JARVIS? Order six pizzas, you know how Pete likes 'em."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Peter was out cold, leaving Tony to carefully lift him out of the Iron Spider suit and deposit him on his bed, tucking him in. The Iron Man suit retracted around him, and flew back to the armoury, safely stored in case he needed another excursion. Unfortunately, there wasn't much options regarding Peter and his normal suit. He had been forced to leave him in his suit because there was no way that Tony was light fingered enough to undress him, so he would just wash it later.

Speaking of which, there were now six pizzas on the kitchen counter which weren't going to be eaten any time soon. Tony was trying to decide whether he should wake him up, make him eat, and then make him sleep again, or let him sleep and just leave the pizzas in there. He decided to just leave the pizzas in there with a helpful note attached.

Tony quickly left and returned with the boxes of pizza, leaving them on the bedside cabinet with a note which helpfully stated 'Spiderling, these are for you. I expect you to eat them all because I hate eating cold pizza, which it will be by the time you wake up. Come see me in the 'shop when you're done."

After making sure everything was settled for the minute, and the Iron Spider suit had successfully left and returned to the armoury, Tony left the room, but not before he asked JARVIS to activate a protocol he had made in case Pete tried to do a him, and work for too long into the night. He took after him far too much.

"JARV, initiate the 'Night Night Spidey' protocol."

Almost instantly he could hear the window shut silently, the lights dim to non-existent, and the room soundproofed so that he wouldn't be able to hear anything from the outside. If something was to happen, JARVIS would alert him to it, and he would go calm Peter down, or get whatever he needed. His nightmares nowadays were few and far between, but after the past weeks worth of events, Tony would be surprised if he _didn't _have one.

Tony felt some degree of guilt. He had taken temporary guardianship of the boy, but he hadn't been a very good guardian. By the time Tony had dragged himself out of his workshop and inquired to JARVIS about where Peter was, he had found out that he had hardly been in the tower. He had immediately suited up and gone searching for him, which wasn't too difficult due to the tracker in the suit.

All he had to do was activate it then it would ping a location back to him. There was something about Peter that made Tony want to change. And not for his own good, but for the sake of Peters. He knew that he took after him far too much..and considering Tony would throw himself into _his _work when he was upset or emotionally challenged, he shouldn't have been surprised that Peter would do the same.

He had known him for many years now, and everybody remarked how Peter was his double. But he wasn't. Peter was _better _than Tony. Despite the few similarities, Peter was so much better then anything Tony could ever be. But if being Peter's guardian required Tony to change for the better then he would. The kid deserved it.

* * *

True to Tony's prediction, he was alerted by JARVIS a couple of hours into Peter's sleep that his vitals had spiked and that it looked like he was in a nightmare. He had immediately left the 'shop from where he had been implementing new protocols into the suit (the Iron Spider. Karen would carry the protocols over into the normal Spider-Suit.), and had headed straight up to Peter's floor.

He quietly stepped through the door, before noticing that Peter wasn't in his bed. He looked up, and saw Peter curled up on the roof, still in his red suit. The pizza still laid untouched, the note still in its pride of place. He was shaking, curled up in the top corner, small and in the fetal position. Tony knew it was a bad nightmare when Peter was on the roof, and in the fetal position.

If it was a mild nightmare, he would be in the bed, probably tussling with the duvet, shouting. The fact that he wasn't shouting signified that it was a major nightmare. Tony also knew better then to try and pry Peter off the wall- because he had learned that he would lash out unintentionally, and that the boy's hands were firmly stuck to the roof. It was practically impossible to pry him off the roof.

Tony sighed, before calling the boots and gauntlets of Mk 42 to assemble round his feet and hands. The best way to calm Peter was to get up to his level and try and coax him into alertness. He probably wouldn't be sleeping after this, he never did. At least he could eat then. That was a positive. Once the suit had arrived, he set the thrusters to a softer setting before propelling himself upwards slowly.

_"_JARVIS, engage 'Things Go Bump In the Night' protocol."

Without any loud sounds, the room adjusted to a soft light that lit up the room, not too bright but not too dark either. It was enough to easily see, even for those with non-enhanced sight. The windows opened, to allow the natural air to circulate around the room.

One night after one of Peter's nightmares, he and Tony had sat down and hashed out the 'Do's and Don'ts' of waking Peter up from nightmares. On the list was cold natural air, space, and low light. Amongst other things- no sudden noises, gestures, or trying to pry him off the wall.

"Pete?"

He called out softly, still hovering a fair distance away, out of the reach of any limbs. Peter still shook in the corner, mumbling under his breath and tensing his hands. Tony was watching for any haphazard shots of web fired, because if it hit him in the torso then he would have to make the chemical to remove it. _Note to self, add option to heat the outside of the suit._

"Come on Pete. You're in the tower. You're in the tower with me, Pepper, and the Avengers. I brought you here last night, after you had been out patrolling."

It helped to remind him where he was, what he had been doing beforehand, and who was in the building with him. Tony had a lot of experience with this after the whole Vulture trapping him under a building incident, where Peter would constantly be dragged back to. He had never truly gotten over the incident, and was most often the place he was dragged to during a nightmare.

Tony had made sure that the bastard had gone to jail for a long time after dropping a building on his Spiderling. Sometimes touch could help him come out of it, so he disengaged the gauntlet on his left hand and placed it softly on his arm, unclenched and with no pressure. Too tight and he would panic.

Peter stilled and Tony briefly braced himself, before he saw Peter slowly withdrawing his arm and gripping Tony's hand with a gentleness that he was used to. Peter uncurled, before standing up, his upside down body staring into Tony's right side up one. He blinked his brown eyes, wiping them blearily, as he fought to calm down his breathing. Tony lowered himself down to the floor as Peter athletically flipped and landed on his feet.

Seeing as he didn't request for Tony to help him, he didn't aid him with calming down. He did still keep an eye on him, knowing Peter's tendencies to not ask for help when he really needed it. Peter stretched as the suit's gauntlets and boots disassembled around his feet and flew back to join the suit. Tony quickly left the room, and shut the door, allowing Peter to get changed into some casual clothes.

Even if he wanted to leave, JARVIS was under explicit instructions not to allow him out unless he had permission. Once Peter confirmed that he was changed, Tony quickly entered the room once more, also noticing that Peter had made his bed and was just wearing a casual science hoodie that Tony had gotten him, and some jeans that he had acquired.

The joke on it was one that Tony had been slightly amused with when he had seen it- _'What Did One Uranium-238 Nucleus Say To The Other? Gotta split!'_

"Grab the pizza Pete- we'll heat them up and eat them while watching that movie you like- what was it,_ Star Trek_ or something?"

"Star _Wars_."

Peter corrected softly, as he picked up the six pizza's with practised ease and followed Tony out of the room and towards the elevator. They headed down to the community floor, where Peter shoved the pizzas in the microwaves and set them to heat up for a few minutes. Tony sat down comfortably on the sofa as Peter practically trudged over to the sofa before the microwave beeped to signify that all of the pizzas were done.

"JARVIS, load the Star _Wars _movie that Pete likes. I'll get the pizzas."

It took Tony all of five seconds to grab all of the pizzas, before settling down on the sofa next to Peter. JARVIS dimmed the lights and windows, as Tony stacked the pizzas on top of each other and settled them between them.

"Eat Peter. Come on, we aren't going to let them go to waste are we? Bucky and Steve have already eaten so it's only us. And even I can't eat six pizzas to myself. And trust me, considering we _lived _off the damn food in MIT, that's saying something."

Tony took a slice of the slightly cardboardy pizza and bit into it, chewing it repeatedly as Peter already started his second slice. He had to be starving surely? Star Wars had started playing in the background, but Tony was far too busy watching his adopted son, who was eating slowly.

Tony wasn't exactly hungry himself, but he also knew that Peter wouldn't eat if he didn't. So, he sucked it up and ate. It was hardly a hardship for him. Pepper would argue that it would even do him some good. Tony waited until they he had made sure Peter had eaten enough, before finally broaching the topic of the nightmare.

"So..want to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

* * *

Author's Note

If you go back through chapter three, you should, in theory, see that the translations for the Russian are now next to the Russian itself. Hopefully, with any luck, by the time I've finished this. chapter One will be updated to reflect this as well.

So, how is everyone? I'm full of the cold and hay-fever so I'm feeling pretty awful. I hope you all are feeling better then I am currently.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, especially the ones whom I can't reply to personally. I really appreciate it!

On another note, I need to go drink something to numb my throat, otherwise this time tomorrow I'm going to be hoarse.

So, I'll see you all next time,

~Cait

**Edit Note, 19/6/19** \- Due to a massive oversight from me, I said Tony's AI (mentioned once in this chapter) as FRIDAY, when, at this current point in time, it should be JARVIS. All instances of FRIDAY has now been changed to JARVIS. Text has been changed to fit the personality. My apologies for any confusion caused.


	5. Chapter 5 - Boulevard of Broken Dreams

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's only me, and I walk alone

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green Day, from the album American Idiot, released in 2004

* * *

_"_So?"

Bucky prompted, as the four of them (being Steve, Bruce, himself and Tony, who had just come up from his workshop) stared at the board, where a triple stranded helix was laid. Tony's face was neutral, Steve was wearing a look of something that looked like shock, and Bruce was torn between being in awe and being horrified.

"We were able to get a loose age. If you look at her teeth, and the presence of her wisdom teeth, that narrows her age down to roughly anything between 17 to 20. Of course, there could be a chance that she is an early bloomer, but judging by how she has been cryogenically halted for a number of years, I would say that is an extremely unlikely possibility. Judging by her skeletal muscle, which I took a sample of while looking at her wounds, I was able to narrow the age down to 17 to 18. She seems to be roughly the same age as Peter."

Bucky nodded, the age made sense, and considering the lack of knowledge about the girl, it was a pretty accurate narrowing down of age, going from ten to twenty to seventeen to eighteen. Bucky still found himself in awe of how science had evolved since his and Steve's day. Bruce put his fingers onto the hologram of the triple stranded helix, before pulling it apart, separating into three different strands. He then dragged two of the strands on the right together, forming another double stranded helix.

"This."

He pointed to the singular strand, as Tony scrutinised it. Bucky didn't know much about Biology or Biochemistry for that matter, but from what little he knew, most people had a double helix, not a triple one. Even he and Steve had a double helix, just with some extra genes. What had they done to this girl to cause this?

"Is unusual. By all rights, she should be dead. No human can live with a triple helix, as the bases contained within would have to not only bond to the bases opposite, but also to the ones to the side. It's simply shouldn't be possible. The tRNA would not be able to function, and thus, the body would not be able to synthesise proteins."

Bruce zoomed in on the separated strand, and it showed a sequence of these 'bases'. He pulled up a normal sequence of bases, and it was easy to see that they were different. The bases stored within the differing strand seemed warped, but that wasn't the only difference. The singular strand bases had been matched up, despite the lack of a secondary strand. Tony decided to continue Bruce's explanation, especially considering that he and Steve weren't exactly experienced in the field of science.

"If we ignore the fact that she should be dead, we can look into this third strand, and you can see that the bases look warped, and the fact that they are already paired. The normal bases are Guanine, Cytosine, Adenine and Thymine, and they pair up specifically to one another. She has completely new bases present in this third strand, ones that we have only seen once before."

Tony pulled up a picture of what he knew as the Infinity Stones, the stones of ultimate power that could level the universe if the wielder so wished. The stones lit up, and aligned themselves next to a respective base. Tony flicked up the normal half of her DNA, causing it to align the screen above, as he threw up another section of DNA. It looked similar to the girl's, except the third strand was shorter, and almost weaker.

"This, is a sample of Reindeer Game's blood, from when he was wielding the Space Stone. Normally, his DNA look like ours, he just has more chromosomes and some other fancy stuff that's irrelevant, but when he wielded it, this third strand appeared, albeit weaker. We have determined that segments of the strand code for different stones, following a similar pattern to the bases. Once Loki relinquished use of the Space Stone, this third strand disappeared, leaving Loki with his usual DNA. Now if we go back to her DNA, we can see that this strand is permanently fixed to her DNA."

That was a lot of information for him to follow, but he was slowly getting it. So she must have been exposed to an Infinity Stone at some point, in order to gain this third strand. Steve raised an interesting point as the scientist and engineer stood looking at the hologram, almost as if it could untangle the world's secrets.

"So she must have come into contact into an Infinity Stone at some point?"

Both Bruce and Tony shook their heads as Tony dismissed the majority of the screens, before making the one with her DNA bigger. Tony flicked across certain sections of the hologram, causing red lines to sever the DNA into different pieces. There were one for every..

"Not one, Capsicle. Try _all_."

* * *

She was tired, anxious, and bored. Three emotions that were foreign to her. If she could feel fear any more, she would be scared. The room she was locked in wasn't able to do anything, no books, and she obviously didn't possess any weapons, so it wasn't like she would practise. Only Sea- Bucky would visit, and obviously he couldn't come every minute.

She had tried to ask the AI thing for something to do, but she was sceptical about how it worked. And she found it slightly creepy. Her wounds had almost cleared up by this stage, so she could stretch freely, without any hint of pain. Although, it wasn't like she wasn't used to it by this point. Collapsing on the bed, she tried to lose herself in her thoughts, but they were silent.

She couldn't come up with anything to do, and she didn't have any books to read or skills to learn. She was unused to feeling so _idle_. So, she quickly gave up on that idea, and just stared at the blank white ceiling. That worked to some extent, before she heard footsteps coming up the corridor. But they were extremely faint...too loud to be Sea- Bucky. Bruce, the Doctor, had heavy, stomping footsteps, so it wasn't him.

The Iron Suit person thing that had woken her up, floated mostly so she would be hearing the sounds of the flying thingy rather than the footsteps. The construction of the suit, judging from the outside, looked interesting, and something that she would like to learn. But weapons shouldn't make weapons, so it was unlikely that it would happen. She would already be punished enough as it was. If they knew she was beginning to feel…

"Oh hi! I d-didn't know anyone was in here. What's your name?"

She snapped her head up, and saw a boy, with a science jacket thing on and a pair of trousers. There was something off with him, but she couldn't tell from where she was. She could clearly see bags under his eyes, shadowing his brown orbs.

She didn't even know what the year was, but even though things could have changed over the years, she figured that bags under the eyes never meant anything good. He seemed to have a selection of books in his hands, all written in English, which further proved her suspicion that he was American, or at least raised there.

"I don't have one Sir."

He blinked at her, before he walked up to the glass curiously. He was quite skinny, and judging by how tall he was and how he was acting, she would guess he was somewhere between 17 to 19. She found herself being jealous of him since he had an identity, but then remembered that it would be wrong. She was a weapon, who should be emotionless and most certainly not jealous.

Speaking of which, the boy blushed bright red, before replying to her with a weird accent. It had similar tones to Sea-Bucky's, yet also slightly different. She struggled to place it exactly other then it must be some place in America, and near maybe one of the bigger cities.

"Well, my name's Peter. Peter Parker. Why are you in there?"

She had some idea of why she was in there. If she was in their situation, she would lock herself up as well. She was a wild gun, couldn't be trusted, and was unpredictable. The only loyalty she had was towards Bucky, (she was beginning to get used to calling him that rather than Season), and even then that wasn't proven. They only had her word, which didn't mean much.

"They took me from a HYDRA base, and brought me here. I'm a weapon, with no one at the trigger, and it is difficult to determine where my loyalties lie. The only person I have loyalty to is Bucky, but even then that is difficult to prove."

He seemed to have a look of shock on his face before he recovered, but he had no look of malice or anger on his face. He seemed to be..pitiful? She couldn't be sure why, she had only just met him after all, so he shouldn't be sad towards someone like her- a weapon.

Besides, he already seemed sad enough, if his eyes were anything to look at. Peter sat down outside the door, looking at her as he placed his books down. He took a pencil from his ear before opening one of his books, studying it.

"JARVIS, where is Tony?"

He asked as he continued to look at his book, seemingly not paying attention to her for a brief moment. She went to the door, but a distance enough away where she wouldn't get into trouble, or blamed for trying to escape, which she wasn't trying to do. Anywhere was better than HYDRA...right? She would go anywhere if it meant keeping Bucky safe. She owed him that much at least.

"Sir is in the lab with Doctor Banner, Sergeant Barnes, and Captain America, Master Peter. Would you like me to get him for you?"

"No thank you JARV. I'll go see him after..I have something to discuss with him."

"Of course, Master Peter."

She wasn't going to lie, but JARVIS' voice didn't half scare her. She was unused to one being sentient, or anything to that level. She also knew that JARVIS had been the one to pilot the metal suit to restrain her when she had her moment of weakness. She would not allow it to happen again. She sat against the wall, trying not to glance at what Peter was doing, as she saw him diligently scrawling in his book.

"What are you interested in?"

Peter asked her quietly as he continued to look at his book. She turned and blinked, unused to being addressed such a random question. She couldn't even answer, because she had never been allowed to enjoy anything, much less choose of her own free will. She was unused to free will..it was a concept foreign to her. Her Masters pointed, she simply fired.

"..I don't know Sir."

He seemed surprised, before he scanned through his books, before picking a random one. He stood up from his spot, before approaching the door, a small smile on his face. She liked his smile, she decided- he could choose what expression he chose to wear, and the meaning behind it. It showed that he was calm, for the minute at least, and it made him shine with light.

"JARVIS, can you open the latch on the door?"

"Yes, Master Peter. I have cleared it with Sir, who said that provided it was only a single book, it would be fine."

"It is."

He held the book up to one of the many cameras, or at least she assumed he did, considering the cameras were practically invisible in the room. No glints of the lens, no abnormal sense of being watched. All she knew was that it was there (otherwise she figured that JARVIS wouldn't be able to see) and that she was being watched.

It was nothing that she wasn't used to, so it didn't really bother her. He then proceeded to slide the book through the door, where she grabbed it, before sitting back down, opening it and looking at the first page.

"Thank you, Sir."

"P-Please don't call me Sir. Just Park- Peter. Just Peter."

"Yes Si- Peter."

The quiver in his voice was odd, but she ignored it, not wanting to push. She left him to look through his other books, as she flicked through one, starting from the first page and carefully reading it all, quickly but methodically. She could be getting tested on it after all, and she didn't want to disappoint.

The topic within was not one she was familiar with- HYDRA had..enforced..learning languages, gun skills, obedience, things like that, but never..'Engineering'. It looked intriguing, to say the least. For the first time in her life, she was _interested _in something. And so, engrossed, she began to read, learning about different types of metals, and how to test how something is 'structurally sound'.

Once she had finished the first book, Peter took it back from the slot in the door, and he passed her another one, this time focusing on something called 'Chemistry'. She learned about elements, compounds, how metals had positive charges, and how some elements were toxic to humans.

She learned about electrochemistry, and how chemistry could work in tandem with several things like the 'other sciences' which Peter had clarified as Biology and Physics. Apparently one was about the 'study of life' which apparently was what the name meant, and Physics, which was the study of matter, nature and energy. Apparently it had a close connection to mechanics. It sounded interesting, but she wasn't sure if she'd get chance to learn outside of now.

"Pete!"

Another man came in alongside Bucky, covered in black stuff, and wearing a casual t-shirt and ripped jeans. He looked to be on the younger side of fifty from what she could tell. His eyes seemed bright when he was addressing Peter, yet they seemed to be masking something underneath. Black bags decorated his eyes, suggesting a lack of sleep, and he seemed to be fidgeting towards his hand, for reasons unknown.

She did, however, know who this was, thanks to more of HYDRA's files which she had studied. This was Anthony Edward Stark, son of Maria Stark nee Carbonell and Howard Stark. He had been watched from a young age by HYDRA, once they were interested in his weapons, but once he became Iron Man they struggled to keep an eye on him because of how wary he was.

So they had stopped wasting manpower on watching him, just settling for acknowledging his existence. Peter turned to face Anthony, looking both tired and sad all at the same tine. Anthony approached him, before putting his hand on his shoulder.

"How is your studying come along? Come on, go get changed and we'll go out for some shwarma, before we go visit..family."

Judging by the fact that he skirted around the word family, she was willing to guess that something had happened in relation to a family member. It wasn't her place to question it however. She walked up to the door once more and shyly passed it through the slot JARVIS had opened, before backing up and sitting at the back of the room. Peter seemed to whisper something to Anthony before he quietly walked out of the room, leaving the two men staring at her.

"Hey Balto. I've heard that you're our recent HYDRA jail bird- or wolf rather."

She nodded as she stretched out, not responding to the nickname. Even she understood the reference. She had watched it once when she was undercover, posed as the young girl of two HYDRA operatives. It had been an observation mission, to make sure that the Targets weren't catching on to HYDRA, but when it was found out that they had, she had taken care of them herself.

After that, she had found herself wanting to just remain in the fake cover, just so she could act like what a normal child for a time, but the mission was short, and she was thrust back into her punishments, back-breaking training, and experimentation.

"Yes sir."

Anthony waved off the title much like the others had, and it was honestly baffling her. They were in a higher position of power to her- and while they weren't HYDRA, they were obviously with Bucky, whom she was loyal to until her last breath. No matter how many times HYDRA had tried to break that bond, they could never erase it, but that was what her greatest strength was also her greatest weakness, as she would do whatever was best for Bucky, and not what was best for the weapon.

If she had to kill an entire HYDRA base to ensure his safety, then she would. No questions asked. Which brought her back to her question- surely if they were in a higher position of power, they would want to be referred to as such, if only to hold what power they had over her head.

"Don't call me sir- Tony will do. Sir was my old man, and he was a dick."

"Yes si- Tony."

She amended, not wanting to get punished because she didn't do what they wished. Anthony leaned casually against the wall, his posture relaxed, casual at home. Bucky was next to him, but his posture was rigid. Other then that, she couldn't read much more about it- she had never been able to read him very well, even now that he was different.

The people themselves were odd, not wanting titles added to their names, but they were watching her cautiously, like she was ready to spring on them at any minute. Although, their caution was justified, because even she couldn't control how she reacted sometimes- most of her actions went off of instinct, reactions drilled into her mind over the several years she had been with them.

One of the ways they had controlled her over the years, was that they threatened to kill Bucky, which was unacceptable. He was her Master. She would sacrifice herself if it meant that he was to survive. That was why she never escaped, because she was unwilling to run the risk of him getting hurt.

"So, Balto. How did you come to be with HYDRA?"

Despite the years that had passed, and the age she had been when she was first introduced to HYDRA, the story was one ingrained in her mind. A memory she had fought to cling to, because while it was not a pleasant one, it helped her remember that she owed no loyalties to them, only to Sea-Bucky.

It helped keep her priorities away from serving HYDRA, and no matter how much they beat her, experimented on her, tortured her, they would never, and could never shatter her bond to Bucky, nor could they bend her to their will. They never truly had her loyalty, and while they knew that, they also knew that she would do anything to protect Bucky.

"I was at three years of age. My..donators..noticed that I had a large intelligence, and they themselves were high-ranking scientists who specialised in the human DNA and mutation."

She had yet to find out what exactly an 'IQ' was, nor had she found out what exactly the 'DNA' and 'mutation' was, but whatever it was made HYDRA interested in her, as much as she wishes it hadn't. Tony's face had down-turned sharply, sort of a neutral, displeased look resting upon his face.

Bucky's face had blatant disapproval, but other then that, you couldn't read him further, other then the two men's body language had tensed, and Tony's left fist had clenched. His right was dangling by his side, before it twitched, and his right hand went to meet his left, twisting around the bone.

"Almost immediately, the first experiment took place. I do not remember what exactly happened, other then the feeling of something the feeling of stinging attacking me, and being punished when I had screamed. I had quickly learned not to do that."

Tony's face had twisted once more, a scowl on his face as he clenched his right wrist once more, this time so tight that his knuckles were a bright white. Bucky didn't seem to be doing much better, his eyes bearing holes into the see-through wall that was made of an impeccably strong glass.

"Fuck.."

Tony hissed, his eyes glaring into the same space that Bucky was occupying. She was impassive about her experiences, as her emotions did not matter in the slightest, after all, she was the weapon. Her opinion was irrelevant, as was her pain. It did not matter in the slightest.

"And I thought _I_ had bad parents."

The noise stilled in the room, leaving the three of them in a blanket-like silence. The two men took a few moments to calm down, and she lapsed back into silence until they asked another question. She need not speak unless spoken too first, one of her first lessons, and the most painful one to learn.

"Do you know what they experimented on you with?"

"No si- Tony. Often I was exposed to some kind of air-travelling substance, but then I would feel ever-lasting pain. One time they had brought some sort of stone, and touched it to my chest, which resulted in the most agonising pain I had ever felt."

Tony's eyes narrowed in a look that was both contemplative and pissed. She shook as she remembered the stone- while it seemed to be normal, it was powerful in its own right, something she could sense the moment it had disappeared. The blue aura which accompanied it seemed calming, but it was all but that when it had come into contact with her.

"What happened to the stone after it came into contact with you?"

"It disappeared. I was punished for weeks as they thought I had something to do with it, despite lacking the ability to do so. They would not believe me..so they continued to put me into the..the.."

She tensed her fists so hard to try and keep herself grounded, and not drift off into another flashback. Doing so once had already been shameful enough, she couldn't bear to do it twice, because her mounting punishment would only get worse.

After a brief moment, she opened the eyes she hadn't realised she had closed, and looked at Tony and Bucky once more. Tony's expression wasn't one she could analyse easily, because he wasn't known for his mastery of having a mask for no reason. Only the repetition of wringing his wrist was the only sign that he was uncomfortable.

"Moving on,"

He smoothly interjected, as if he hadn't noticed her almost flashback. She knew that he had, but was also glad that he had decided to ignore it. Just because he had ignored it didn't mean she'd be forgiven for it though..she had learned that many a times.

"How do you know Buckaroo here?"

Another easy question. While they could make Bucky forget everything, they couldn't to her. And with her photographic memory, (or at least, that was what she had heard the scientists mumbling), she would never forget. Tony's face was still schooled, leaving Bucky's to be far more readable.

He seemed..angry. His eyes were hard and flinty, his posture while not rigid, it wasn't quite loose either. There wasn't anything as obvious as the clenching of his arm, but she could practically sense that he was brimming with emotion.

"I do not know how old I was exactly- just that it was near the first couple of experiments. He was my Master, the one I swore fealty to after he was the only one to treat me like a human. He gave me my skill set, taught me languages, combat, and even my first ever semblance of a name: Bолчонок, or roughly in English, 'Little Wolf'. Our bond was one exploited by HYDRA, because they knew he would do anything to protect me, and I him. That was why I stayed with them for so long, because even after he escaped, they threatened to hunt him down if I didn't comply. So I did. I was the one able to bring him back from when he was 'wiped', a fact they hated but couldn't remove. I was beaten many times for it."

Tony looked intrigued by this fact, but Bucky was nodding stiffly. He seemed minutely surprised about her loyalty to him, even going so far as to stay behind so that he would be safe. It was a decision she would make time and time again, because she owed him more then he could ever understand. HYDRA was a dark time for her, but they had become complacent in thinking that she was loyal to them, when in fact it was the complete opposite.

She was more then happy to answer questions on HYDRA for Tony, as Bucky had asked her to. So, she would, without a second thought. But whether she could trust Tony, or Bruce, or any of the others, she wasn't sure. It would take a long time, because every one she had ever trusted had betrayed her, or been killed, she wasn't one to trust easily.

"Well, I think that concludes the Question Time. I've got to go see a boy about family, and several meetings to dodge, so I'm heading out. Buckaroo, if you need any help selecting names, I've heard Anthony is a good one."

Despite herself, she smirked. There was something about his sense of humour that she liked. Nonetheless, Bucky nodded in acknowledgement, as Tony strode out of the room, leaving just herself and Bucky behind. There was some part of her that wanted a name, and she was curious to as to what Bucky had come up with, hoping it wasn't stupid.

And if not, well, wasn't asking questions what JARVIS was for? Granted, she could be getting that wrong..but she digresses. Bucky pulled out a piece of paper, and she shuffled closer to the door, but not close enough to be considered trying to escape. Bucky nodded and began to read out some of the names, and so she began to try them out on her tongue, unsure of which one would be her name.

* * *

Author's Note

**Note: **In previous chapters, I said that Tony's AI was FRIDAY. But I forgot about JARVIS, who would be still around as AOU hasn't occurred yet. I've been back and corrected it since, but just to inform you new readers that the current AI is JARVIS.

How is everyone this week? I've finally managed to shake off the rest of my cold, and am looking forward to the Summer which is in two weeks. I've got a trip to England planned, and a trip to Edinburgh planned aswell. I'm looking forward to it. What have you guys got planned?

I've got to go, but I'll see you all next time!

Have a nice week,

~Cait


	6. Chapter 6 - Look After You

When you think you're all alone  
I'll wrap you up and I'll take you home  
No matter what you're going through  
I will look after you

When you get knocked down and you've had enough  
Oh I'll be there to dust you off  
When you don't know what you're gonna do  
I will look after you

Look After You, by Aron Wright, released in 2017,

* * *

The new girl up in the holding cells intrigued Peter. He wasn't sure what it was about her- he hardly knew anything about her after all- but she had managed to distract him from May for a few minutes at the very least. After his passing out and Tony having to rescue him, he had accepted that constantly patrolling was dangerous.

As a result, not only had Tony added new protocols to his suit (which, honestly, made him more happy than angry. It showed he cared.) but he wasn't allowed to patrol for a week. He had honestly thought the punishment would be worse. The only reason he had been up wandering those levels of the Tower was that he liked to go up there for the peace and quiet. Yes, his room did have soundproofing, and yes, JARVIS did have presets for his senses, but there was something about the simple and white rooms he liked.

They were simple on the senses, especially his, and there wasn't anything to distract him while studying. Despite Tony reigning in his drive to constantly patrol, he couldn't alleviate the guilt. It _was _his fault. He hadn't been good enough. His webs not strong enough. That was his next project in the lab- make specially designed webs, strong enough to support structures, so that next time he would be more prepared. But that was to think about for another day- because Tony was going with him to see May.

He had seen her the other day, but she was still in her induced coma. The doctors were optimistic that she would awaken though, and was no longer in critical condition. Her legs had been incredibly damaged in the crush though..and the doctors had speculated that she might not be able to walk for a long time following the accident. Nerve damage, or something.

Still, he was grateful that she was alive- other family members weren't that lucky. Tracking down the bomber was the first thing he had done once he was out of the hospital and allowed to patrol by Tony. With Karen by his side, he was easy to track down, having been stupid enough to not only get seen by a CCTV camera but also using a known identity of his to pay for a hotel.

Peter had snuck in, webbed him silently, and in a fit of annoyance, let him strung upside down off a lamppost, as Karen phoned a tip for the police. Never being outright malicious, he hadn't punched him, or kicked him, or done anything apart from webbing him up, because he knew that would be wrong. He would only let down Ben, May, and Tony that way.

* * *

Peter had gotten changed for his visit with May, slipping into a more formal, green plaid shirt which he wore buttoned over a simple white shirt. He chucked his balled-up laundry into his basket where it skirted around the rim before falling in to join his other collection. He double-tapped his watch at the buckle, where it reformed into a web-shooter, which he tensed quickly and allowed a string of web to emerge.

Satisfied, he double tapped it once more to return it to his simple watch. It was Tony's idea so that he wouldn't be unprepared if something was to suddenly happen. It was much like Tony's repulsor, hidden by his version of his watch, which while weaker than the ones with the suit, was more than enough to defend himself with.

It was the same concept here, because the two which he wore with his suit were more advanced, with more combinations, whereas this one was limited to the taser web, the traditional steady stream he was used to, and the compression web. Usually, he would just wear his normal web-shooters, but it was difficult when he wanted to wear a shorter sleeve shirt like he was at the minute.

As much as his two web-shooters folded back into a more discrete version, it was a bit odd to have two symmetrical bands on both his wrists. That was another thing to consider when he was next in the workshop...

It was a pretty short wait. After about fifteen minutes of sitting in his room and staring at a picture of himself, Tony, and May, taken when he had turned seventeen, there was a knock at his door. Blinking rapidly, trying to dispel the tears that had suddenly appeared, he took a deep breath in and called out, as steadily as he could (which wasn't that steady in reality)

"Come in,"

Tony, having changed as well into something cleaner then his usual grease-covered clothes, was leaning against the open door, a casual grin on his face. A flicker of emotion went past his face before it was just as hidden again. Peter got off his bed, standing tall while yawning. He hadn't been sleeping well as of late, between the panic attack-inducing nightmares and his general inability to sleep, he was exhausted.

Every time this happened, Tony would come to see him, and as much as he pleaded for JARVIS not to tell Tony about his nightmares, it was a protocol he couldn't disable. So when he didn't sleep, Tony wouldn't either. And it was another thing to add to his increasing list of things to be guilty about.

"Let's go see May, Spiderling. We can do something you want to do after, yeah?"

Tony sounded unsure as he said that. And Peter knew why. Between the years of knowing one another since he was that fifteen in a 'onesie' as Tony had dubbed it, he had learned that Howard, Tony's father, was _not _a good man. And it wasn't just that fact, but also because it was blatantly obvious to anyone with eyes, that Steve thought that Howard was God's gift, as evidenced by his criticism of Tony whenever he said something negative about Howard.

Despite Tony's best attempts to keep Peter far away from the arguments that would ensue, (because while they were the Avengers, they were prone to arguments) he would catch the whole thing due to his enhanced hearing. That was why he knew one of Tony's fears- he was afraid to become like Howard in regards to parenting, which was why Peter, despite wanting to, had kept a tight lid on his mouth (for once) and didn't call Tony the 'Dad' he desperately wanted to say.

Because Tony was the only male role model now that Ben was gone, it made sense that he would see him as a father. He had admitted it to Pepper, and to May, and while both disagreed with his course of action, they agreed not to tell the oblivious mechanic.

"Yeah, okay."

He followed Tony out, and down towards the garage, which had a vast array of cars. Peter hadn't learned to drive, having been busy with his external courses at MIT now that he had left Midtown. He had graduated early, along with Ned and MJ, and he was juggling his MIT coursework in mechanics, chemistry, physics, and engineering, with both his job at SI and his other job as Spider-Man.

It sounded like a lot, but he had always been a quick study, and with Tony on hand to explain things he didn't get, and helping him manage his time, it wasn't too much of a difficulty. The man hadn't earned his various PHDs by being stupid after all. He knew his stuff. Ned had gone to ASU, and MJ was doing an internship of her own at the Daily Bugle.

The fact that all he had to do was submit his projects through SI and hand in coursework made it all the easier.

"Which car do you want to take?"

Tony gestured at the various cars and makes, each of them probably being faster than the average car of that model. Peter had fun aiding Tony with his cars, and they were a cherished bit of their history together. Despite the various selections, Peter had always had a favourite, and more often than not that would be the one he would pick. In this case, it was no different.

"The Audi."

"Good choice, good choice."

He unlocked it with a quick press of the keys and slid into the driver's seat, Peter following suit into the passenger's seat. As Tony turned the engine on, the noise raising into a steady purr, his ears were suddenly blasted by ACDC's Highway to Hell.

As much as it was a good song, and at a perfectly reasonable noise level for Tony, it was like someone had gone into Peter's eardrums and was personally amplifying the noise. Tony lurched towards the stereo and turned it down with a harsh yank of the dial so that it was just softly playing in the background.

"Shit, sorry kid. I forgot how loud it was, it's been a while since I was in this last-"

Peter shook his head out to get rid of the last remaining echoes of the song, before putting on his seat belt as Tony slipped on his signature shades. Peter was quick to reassure the man, as they pulled out of the garage and towards the hospital where May was staying.

"It's fine, just startled me is all. I'm all good-"

"I should've known to check- god that must have hurt kid-"

Peter blinked as Tony seemed to steamroll over what Peter had just said, continuing with his rant. It wasn't the first time Peter's senses had been aggravated, and it wouldn't be the last.

It was an incredibly easy thing to forget after all, and considering that most people didn't know about that tidbit of information, Peter was more than used to it. Besides, the after-effects didn't last long, so, no blood, no foul. Peter tried to interject, but once Tony got going, it was difficult to stop him, as Peter had learned many times.

"Tony! Seriously! I'm fine!"

Tony blinked his whiskey eyes, before refocusing on the road, expertly navigating the busy New York roads which were as busy as usual. Flicking his eyes towards Peter once again, Tony was smiling, any signs of his former distress gone. But it was all but gone, just hidden by Tony's mask. The man was still unused to expressing emotion, but over the years he had gotten better at expressing emotion to Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey. The rest of the Avengers? Not so much.

Honestly, Peter couldn't blame him, with Steve's fixation on Howard's goodness, Natasha's Iron Man yes, Tony Stark no, (he wasn't supposed to know about that, but well, what can he say. He took a leaf out of Tony's book and did a bit of investigating with JARVIS through the files), Bucky with his links to HYDRA, Clint with the fact that he was a trained spy, and well, Bruce wasn't here enough for Tony to even confide in.

So, he could hardly blame Tony. He was just thankful that he was one of the few privileged in knowing his emotions.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you finally yell at me, Underoos."

Once long ago, Peter would have been panicking, full of thoughts that centred around offending or doing something stupid in front of _The _Tony Stark. But now, while his favourite superhero was still Iron Man, his favourite person was Tony Stark, and though he still put him on a pedestal, he wasn't so easily unnerved by his humour now. Peter smirked in response, leaning back into the seat as Tony fiddled with the sound on the music.

"I know right? We're getting old."

Tony made a noise that sounded like a dying cat, looking at Peter with a look akin to shock. Contrary to what he had just thought, for a minute he was afraid he had overstepped his bounds. That he had genuinely offended the one he looked up to as a father. But his look of pride comforted him, and he realised that Tony was smiling, proud of him, for whatever reason. It wasn't like he had done much to warrant his pride, but hey, he'd take it.

"I'm wounded, Pete. Wounded! I'm not _old_. I'm still young!"

Peter tried to mask his laugh with a cough, but judging by his offended look, he wasn't very successful. As the song changed to Metallica this time, Peter retorted with something that was even cheekier then his last.

"In your dreams,"

He paused for dramatic effect, letting Tony get comfortable before he finished, making him laugh again.

_"__old man."_

Tony's cries of blasphemy and scoffs of indignation did nothing to reduce the fit of laughter that Peter had found, laughing his head off as Tony rolled his mirthful eyes at him before continuing to drive like nothing had ever happened. It was easy to see that the stress rolling off of Tony's body had relaxed somewhat, making Peter grateful.

The rest of the drive continued with small talk, about Spider-Man, mechanics, MIT, whatever else came up. It helped make the drive go quicker, and kept the two of them calm, and before Peter knew it, Tony had parked in the hospital, and they were on their way in, no sight of the paparazzi anywhere. They didn't know about Peter yet, and he was going to cherish that for as long as he could.

"Hey May."

Peter was sat down in the soft leather chair to the right of May's bed, just in front of the heart rate monitor that was diligently monitoring several things relating to his Aunt. Tony had gone down to the cafeteria, under the guise of getting him a drink, when in reality Peter knew that he was just giving him private time with her.

Something he was grateful for because there were some things he wanted to say (despite her probably not hearing it), that he didn't want Tony to hear. He picked up her wrist, carefully dodging the IV as he clasped it towards his chest, trying to cherish her. She was another person he owed so much to- not many people would adopt their brother's child, nor care for them like they were their own.

Plus, while she had initially been shocked about finding out about his_ extra-curricular_ activities, after a night of fretting and worrying and the occasional glint of anger, she had accepted that it was as much as a part of him as Ben was to her. It took a strong person to do that. He hated to worry her.

"I still haven't told Tony that I think of him like a dad. I just don't wanna trigger any bad memories y'know? I'm afraid that I'll upset him, he'll run away, and in all honesty, I wouldn't blame him. I can't imagine what his childhood was like."

He could almost imagine her response, comforting him and telling him that Tony wouldn't run away from him, that he could never be upset with him. He was fiddling with his watch, keeping an ear out for a returning Tony- it would be awkward to explain the conversation, and if Peter did it, he wouldn't do it in a hospital with an unconscious aunt.

"I know what you'd say- you say it to me often enough that I think it's permanently ingrained in my head next to my MIT stuff and whatever else there is going on in my head. I _want _to tell him, really I- I do. But..well, I guess I'm the coward here. I'm the one who won't tell him because I'm afraid of hurting him. He spends all his time with me, is even looking after me and mentoring me, and has done for all these years, yet I can't even muster up the courage to say' 'I love you like you're my father Tony.' Or better yet, Dad."

Peter put her hand back by her side, before drumming his foot against the floor and staring outside the window, the clear blue skies seeming oddly peaceful, much like May's expression. She didn't seem to be in any pain, which he was incredibly grateful for because he didn't want to know how much pain she was in before she was cut out the car. Or maybe he did..so he would further know the consequences of not being good enough.

"I worry sometimes..about not being good enough for Tony. That I'm not smart enough or strong enough or mentally stable enough. I'm already making him stay up the night because of these _stupid _nightmares, I'm 17 yet I can't sleep through the night because I'm not strong enough to-"

The sound of light footsteps snapped Peter out of his monologue, and he fought against his lip quivering, the tears in his eyes building up._ I miss you May. You're here but you aren't. I miss you._ He turned his head around, and saw Tony place two cups down on the table, before coming to Peter's side, his normal aviator glasses pushed up on the top of his head.

"How much of that did you hear?.."

He couldn't help but ask, as Tony picked up his cup and took a large gulp, his face contorting into a grimace before he put it down. Peter didn't understand why he was obsessed with it, to him it was a bitter taste that he'd rather not have. That was one thing that he and Tony disagreed on, but it wasn't like Peter had completely betrayed Tony- because he didn't particularly like tea either.

It was too bland, the taste one that made Peter's face scrunch up more then the coffee did. Peter was praying that Tony didn't hear the part about the father figure, because that would just be his Parker luck.

"Just after the not good enough part. Listen, Peter, you could never disappoint me. Yes, you are seventeen. Yes, you do suffer through panic attacks, PTSD attacks, and yes, you do get nightmares. So do I- and I'm, as you so helpfully pointed out, am a hell of a lot older then you are. Does that make me weak?"

Peter shook his head vehemently. _Of course Tony isn't weak! _It was understandable that he suffered through all of those things: Almost dying, the wormhole, Afghanistan, and whatever the fuck else. Tony's perseverance and ability to bounce back was one of the many traits that Peter adored about him- and he would never call Tony weak. He wouldn't _dare _to! The man had a better reason than him to be having panic attacks and PTSD- Peter had been through a lot less.

"If I'm not weak for having all of those mental issues, then you aren't either. The fact that you could even consider that I would be disappointed in you worries me, making me think that I've done something wrong. And I will never resent you or be angry at you for having your nightmares- most of the time I'm hardly asleep anyway, because, you know, resident insomniac. It's no water off my back."

Tony had moved, running his hands through Peter's mop of hair, relaxing both of them somewhat. Peter was caught up on the fact that Tony thought he wasn't good enough for him. And Peter had caused it? He scrunched up his fists in agitation- it was just another thing that he had caused to the ones he loved.

"Pete, don't go down that road. You're too much like me for your good sometimes, and I've been down that road far too many times, as Platypus and Pepper tell me. Look, you know how Howard was hardly a..stellar...father..and when I'm mentoring you I try so damn hard not to be like him. I will always worry for you, even if you were sixty and- ignoring the fact that I would most likely be dead if I'm not dead but instead old wrinkled and hardly able to move please shoot me- had given up your extra-curricular activity, I would worry."Tony pulled an odd face, once which read 'I'm no good at this emotional stuff'. He didn't know how wrong he was. If Peter needed Tony, he would come. Through his years at Midtown, the help he sometimes didn't think he needed but did, even helping him in regards to Spider-Man.

Tony would look after Peter several days during the week, and May the others, and when May couldn't attend his science fair (which wasn't that much of a big deal, it wasn't like it would affect his GPA or anything, more-so just because he could), and Peter had mentioned it in passing to Tony, showing him his project, the man himself had taken an interest and went to see, under the guise of 'looking out potential interns for SI'.

He wasn't subtle about it, and he had even confided about his intentions a couple of months later when it had come up in a conversation. They lapsed into silence, both of them diplomatically drinking their drinks, as Tony continued to run his free hand through Peter's hair. Deciding to do something brave, Peter stood up, before approaching Tony, who looked at him quizzically.

"Can...Can I hug you?.."

Tony had a brief look of surprise, before he nodded slowly, putting his drink down and Peter moved into his arm range, wrapping his arms around Tony's slim form, and being careful to not accidentally hug him too hard.

They stayed like that for a few moments, with Peter smelling the strong smell of Tony's aftershave and the smell of motor oil and metal. He was aware it sounded strange, but in a way his smell soothed him, reminded him that he was safe, the smell reminding him of home.

"You want to head out now?"

With a nod, the two of them disengaged, and left the room, with Peter calling out a goodbye as they walked out, heading back down to the garage, where they would decide what to do after. Peter was looking forward to it regardless of what they did. Maybe one day he would fess up to wanting to call Tony dad- but that day was not today.

* * *

Author's Note

Here we go again. Believe me or not, it's twenty-two degrees where I am in Scotland. It's even more surprising considering we had _a thunderstorm _yesterday, as well as _hail _and _flash floods. _So, again, surprising.

Here's a random fact, I spell 'whiskey' the American way. As a Scot, I should technically spell it 'whisky'. But that spelling is weird to me, so it's one of the few words I will spell the American way.

Here's a question for you all: What is everyone's favourite Super Hero Movie? My favourite is either the Original Iron Man or Homecoming. Mainly because Homecoming is the best Spider-Man movie to date (and he's my favourite Super Hero) and I'm a sucker for something that sets off an entire franchise. It helps Iron Man is my second favourite Super Hero.

Anyway, I'd better skedaddle. I've got another chapter to write and a test to study for.

See you all next time!

~Cait

**Edit 12/12/19: Grammar Issues, and corrected Mary Jane to MJ (I got my characters confused.)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sparrows

You can't change a single thing by freaking out  
It's just gonna close you in  
Oh don't let the trouble win

There's not a single star that's out of place  
There's nothing broken He can't remake  
If you long for hope when you're afraid  
Oh look at the sparrow  
Look at the sparrow

Sparrows, by Jason Gray, from the album Where the Light Gets In, released in 2016.

* * *

The name they had chosen had a uniqueness to it, she thought. Her only requirement for it was that none of her victims had the same name. Because she didn't want to take importance away from them- it would forever be something she would regret. And so, after much deliberation and narrowing down on Bucky's list, they had settled upon one- Sparrow.

She had never associated with someone called Sparrow, so it was unique to her, something she could claim for herself. She would never forget her victims, but she could move on and refuse to ever kill again. She never wanted to do what she was forced to in HYDRA again. After that, Bucky had given her a book and a notepad, as well as a small, blunt, pen. They were beginning to trust her it seems. She would make sure they didn't regret it.

They had already done her a bigger favour then she could ever repay. He had also given her a simple textbook on engineering- from Tony, he said. It would give her something to do while she was in here. Not that she resented them for keeping her in here- she was a risk after all. Bucky left afterwards, leaving without so much as a sound, something she was used to. And so, she was alone.

Sparrow opened the small textbook with a boring cover, before reading the open pages in front of her. It was about design methodologies and the definition of mechanical engineering. Intrigued, she wrote notes in the notepad she had been given, in neat and ordered lines. Her handwriting small and neat, differentiating between languages, as she was taught.

Despite the length of the textbook, she had finished it in a couple of hours, with a set of notes to accompany it. On the front page was several different formulas, along with a key so she knew which letter stood for what, such as J meaning joules. However that left her with nothing to do. She could draw, but she had nothing to draw, and had a lack of creativity.

She was still alone, so she began to look at the bands on her hands and feet in more depth. Sparrow had no intention on messing with them or trying to take them off, but she was curious to find out how they worked. Having experienced what they did first hand- they had snapped together during her flashback, prohibiting her from moving. She couldn't separate her hands at all.

Deciding to theorise, she took a new page, wrote the date and a title on the top, and roughly sketched what they looked like on the page. There was no visible clasp, the metal seamlessly blending together. They looked like silver bangles to anyone who would look twice. She jotted down possible suggestions from what little she knew, ranging from some form of magnets to a microfibre that tightened under certain conditions.

Upon studying further, there was no noticeable power source either, so it had to be ridiculously small or non existence. Shrugging, she put that information down under a new heading, 'power source?'. The process of studying them covered about an hour, before she heard the door open and took her head away from her note filled book. Upon blinking, she realised there were Tony, Bucky, and Steven Rogers, whom she hadn't seen since her first initial encounter.

They were both calmly standing there, watching her, each with different looks on their faces. Tony's was carefully masked, Steven was standing ramrod straight, and Bucky was alert, rigid and tense. Carefully folding the cover on the notebook and carefully putting the pen on the book, she carried the textbook over, before placing it in front of the door and backing away slowly.

"So, Birdie. What have you been doing? Enjoying the book?"

Tony was the first to speak, glancing down at the notepad which was by her. She nodded sharply, before picking her notepad up and placing it on top of the textbook. Backing away, she sat back down far away from the door, as they descended into the floor before reappearing on the other side.

It was a smart move, because the gap was so small in the floor that even she in her smallest form couldn't escape it. Steven hissed at Tony, seemingly displeased, but Sparrow couldn't understand why. Had she done something she wasn't supposed to? _Was it a test? Have I failed?_

"_Tony_. Give her some _privacy_. She's just a _girl_."

Shaking her own head at Steven, she nodded towards the book. She had never been a girl, had never had a need for privacy. It was a foreign concept to her, and she had no need to it. Sparrow had to speak up for Tony, because even though it would get her in trouble, she couldn't let him be irrationally angry with Tony._ I'm the only one who deserves punishment._

"No Sir. I don't require privacy. If Tony so wishes, he can look at the notepad."

Tony looked at Steven with a 'I told you so' look, before proceeding to flick through the pages, scanning through them rapidly. Bucky was observing quietly, having not spoken at all during the entire exchange. Tony smirked once, seemingly to mask another emotion, as he flipped the book closed rapidly.

"From what I can understand, your notes are incredibly in depth. I expected it to last a bit longer though."

Her eyes widened, before her breath came up short in her throat. She knew she would get in trouble, that she would make a mistake, which would result in her being punished. Sparrow had been given a second chance of a lifetime, and she had just blown it. She ducked her head, averting her eyes, just like she'd been taught.

The last time she'd been imperfect, she had been thrown in the cold, dark room. She shivered, the temperature in the room dropping several degrees, as the cold burned her lungs and stung her violently. Her limbs stiffened as she began to shiver, unable to even produce a lick of flame in her terrified state. She tried, tried, and tried, but she couldn't even produce a spark. Her room twisted and warped into the dark, unseeing building she was used to, and her chest further seized. The silence was terrifying.

"I'm sorry, _Мне жаль,_ (I'm sorry)_ Mi dispiace_, (I'm sorry)_ je suis désolé, _(I'm sorry)_ Lo siento._ (I'm sorry)"

She chanted in various languages, trying to convey her apologies for her short comings. She should be sorry, should be, should be, should be. Imperfection was unreliable, unnecessary, she should be better. She couldn't see, couldn't see, it was too dark, too dark, too dark. She was so scared. Despite everything she was still afraid. She deserved punishment. It was only a miracle she hadn't been already. She knew it was too good to be true.

"_Calma. Calma_." (Calm, Calm)

Soft Italian broke through the haunting pain for a brief moment, helping ground her from the memory. But it was so cold. So, so, cold. And lonely.

"Do you know where you are? _Non sei dove pensi di essere. _(You are not where you think you are) You are in Avengers Tower. You have been for a week now. _Ti abbiamo salvato da HYDRA. _(We saved you from HYDRA) Your name is Sparrow."

The mixture of languages helped ground her further, because it wasn't the silence she was used to. But despite that she was still cold, shaking, unable to grow a flame. She was slowly freezing, could still see the shadows that plagued the room. They wouldn't go away, they never would.

_"Холодно. Так холодно. Нет огня. угождать. Я не хотел потерпеть неудачу."_ (Cold. So cold. No fire. Please. I did not mean to fail.)

The voice who was speaking spoke again, this time in English, but it wasn't directed at her. It sounded like it was coming from in front of her, but that was impossible. Nobody came in the dark room. It was her punishment, her punishment alone. She was so cold..

"Barnes?"

"She's cold. Says that there is no fire. She didn' mean to fail."

"JARVIS, turn up the heat in the room. Activate the suit's external heating."

The cold was slowly being fought away, as warm hands gently wrapped around her own hands. It was a gentle manoeuvre, not a restrictive one, and a blue light was visible behind her scrunched closed eyelids. The shaking began to lessen, as she was slowly torn away from the memory. She wasn't there.

She wasn't the murderer she used to be. She wasn't in the cold. She was in Avengers Tower. She had been rescued by Season. Bucky. She was safe. She opened her eyes, to see Tony's worried face in front of her, kneeling down in his bright red suit. It was his hands that were around her wrists, his suit that was projecting the warmth. Bucky was kneeling next to him, and Steven behind the two of them.

Taking a rattling breath in, she put her hands in front of Tony and summoned a small flame, to confirm to herself that she still had her powers, they hadn't been restrained by those horrible wristbands or that horrible serum. Tony blinked surprised, but otherwise didn't flinch, releasing his hands away from her wrists.

"S-sorry. I'll accept any punishment you see fit to give me."

Tony shook his head, as did Bucky and Steve. _Why? _She deserved a punishment. This was the second time she had failed. Second time she had broken down. She deserved it. She should be infallible. She wasn't. She was useless, weak, and if she wasn't at her best then there was no use for her.

"Listen, you just had what seemed to be a PTSD attack. Honestly? I'm not surprised. But I, and anyone else here, would never punish you in that way. And I'm sorry for triggering it- I was making a joke, but it was out of line. For that, I apologise."

Tony backed away slowly, giving Sparrow space as she forced herself to stop her shaking, before straightening out and schooling her face into a calm and impassive facade. If she was weak, they may find another reason to punish her. Displaying weakness was unacceptable. She shut herself down, and forced herself to only think about the orders she was being given, pushing her emotions away and anything else unnecessary to the situation she was in.

"What is my punishment Sir."

Tony visibly flinched at that, before he pulled away from her once more, looking over at Steve and Season. Season stepped in front of her, taking Tony's place with minimal effort. He glanced at Tony and Steve, before drawing her hands out. Tapping quickly in a series of rhythms, he quickly spelt something out in Morse. _Safe_. She was safe. Was she? No, of course she was.

If Season was telling her that she was safe, then she must be. He would never lie to her. Even if he was wiped. _One door, clear room. No white coats, two friendlies_. Taking a look around the room with impassive eyes, she noticed that her two other masters had left the room, waiting outside. One was still in his red mechanical suit. He looked menacing, a threat. _No threat._ Season reiterated, perhaps catching her wary eyes at the two men outside.

Season traced his fingers on her other hand now, going in circles and seemingly not following a particular path. _No punishment. No pain. No cold. You are safe here. With me._ She was safe here, she was. And if Season said she didn't deserve a punishment, did that mean she wouldn't get one? No, she wasn't good enough for that. _No. Punishment. This is not HYDRA. _Season fiddled with her fingers, before spelling out one last thing in Morse code, one thing that she had to heed.

The cold stinging metal of his arm was nicer then usual, not so bad, not sparking or hissing or glitching. Season was safe. She was safe. That was all that mattered. _Sleep_. Season wrapped his arms around her, before depositing her on the bed. The white blanket was tucked around her, providing her some warmth.

"Sleep _Bолчонок_. (Little Wolf)"

Heeding his instructions she shut her eyes closed, and fell into a light sleep, wary of anything that could sneak up on her while she was asleep. It wouldn't be the first time. It wouldn't be the last. _It is inevitable._

* * *

Tony was wringing his left wrist again, a nervous habit he probably should have broken a long time ago, but still hadn't. They were heading down to the common room, and Tony could almost sense the anger coming off the Super-Soldier. Well, Steve. Not Buckaroo. It was quite sweet seeing the two of them interacting, even if the circumstances were dire.

Bucky hadn't spoken one word since he began tapping in Morse on her hands, which was when he and Steve had left the two of them to do whatever they were doing. Steve was no doubt wanting to chew him out for causing the PTSD attack, and quietly in his mind Tony realised he'd fucked up. He had no intention to trigger one, that wasn't even in the cards, he was just joking as was his normal behaviour.

He knew how awful they could be first hand, and even he wouldn't wish them on anyone. _Although I guess there's another thing I'm good at other then my masks- breaking people. _What he hadn't realised was that while anyone else could take it, this was a girl who had been in HYDRA for pretty much all of her life, and probably couldn't interpret a joke from something serious. The only reason he had even joked around in the first place was to distract himself from the memories of Howard.

The fact that she shut down.. something Tony himself had done as a child to hide from his father's wrath.. reminded Tony all too well of his fucked up childhood. _I'm going to make it better._ He vowed to himself. Tony Stark was a fixer- for everything he broke, he would always fix it to be better. And while the girl was _not_ a machine, he would make sure that she would never be tortured or taken by HYDRA again.

_While HYDRA is more of Buckaroo's forte, I know what it's like to be afraid of being hurt. And I sure as hell know what it is like to be tortured. She is not going through that alone_. As soon as the screen glass door was shut, Steve began to practically scream at Tony.

"What the _hell_ was _that_ Stark!"

Slipping on his mask with ease, he refused to let Steve's use of his last name throw him. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to intimidate him, and he mostly certainly wouldn't back down to Steven Rogers of all people.

_I've seen scarier faces Steve. Thanks to the man who you hero worship_. He forced himself to relax, schooling himself into the 'I'm Tony Fucking Stark' persona. As much as he hated to use it, he couldn't deny that it didn't come in handy sometimes. Case in point.

"Whatever do you mean, _Captain_?"

He snarked back, matching Steve's glare with his own, just as intense glare. Only his eyes were whiskey brown rather then Steve's innocent baby blues. For a brief moment, he wished he was still wearing the suit, rather then sending it back to the workshop after he had calmed Sparrow down.

_One punch from him would be all it takes to break my jaw. Or worse. I need to improve response time._ And enhance the durability of the Mk46. Steve was scowling, and he was doing his signature 'Captain America is disappointed in you' look, which was always a look that irked him. _God, I hope I don't give Peter that look._

"You gave her a shellsho- _PTSD attack_.__ You invaded her _privacy_. You keep her _locked up_ despite her not having attempted to attack or escape in _weeks_."

Tony narrowed his eyes, channelling his inner patience (oh who was he kidding, he hardly had any), and was trying to not point out how naive some of his points were. The fact that he almost referred to PTSD as shellshock- a term so outdated it was almost lost to time- was further proving Tony's point.

Sometimes it was endearing how innocent Steve could be, but today it wasn't. It was rather annoying. Even Peter was less innocent then he was, and the kid was seventeen!

"So. Point 1. I did. I owned up to my mistake for once in my life, and I apologised. I know it doesn't make it right, but I did my best to make up for it. Two. You _heard her_ say that I could look at it. And last I checked, you're the one with the enhanced hearing not me- so if I heard it, you definitely did as well Capsicle. Unless all of your time in the ice fucked up your hearing!"

Ignoring Steve's exclamation of anger and his antagonising face that made Tony want to deck him, broken hand or not, Tony continued on with his crusade. Once he got going, nobody was able to stop him- nobody in the room anyway. Sometimes Tony couldn't help but wish that Cap had turned out the way he had been portrayed in the comics- honourable, accepting, god-damn heroic and flawless to a fault.

Of course, this was real life, so Steve was nothing like the comics had said. He could be bias, and he was aware of his dislike of Steve due to Howard, but honestly Steve could shove his self-righteous attitude up his pompous ass.

"And three, last I checked we were keeping her locked up. It wasn't just my decision- it was one made for all of us. So don't you _dare_ pin it all on me! On that note, we keep her in that cell- which, may I remind you, we do actually give her things to do- because _she __came from a HYDRA base_. We don't know what she's been through. We don't _know_ if she's a mini Winter Soldier- she already knew Bucky from when they were both in HYDRA!"

He was clenching his fists, his hands idle just like he hated them being. Usually he had at least a tablet or a tool or something to tinker with, but he had nothing. If there was nothing in his hands, then there was nothing to stop him from falling back into his nervous ticks.

Steve, face twisted and still filled with that 'I know better then you.' expression, looked like he was about to retort, something along the lines of _'Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?' _which he literally brought into _every_ argument, so help Tony. _If I hear that fucking phrase come out of his-_

"Tony?"

The voice was unmistakable, and even though it was soft, Tony still turned to the owner. Peter was leaning by the door to the elevator, dressed in casual clothes, looking tired and older then he actually was. Ignoring Steve (because he was less important then Peter) for a moment, Tony moved away from where he was standing towards the elevator in one smooth motion.

At the same time he went to reply to his kid, thinking that maybe something had happened or he needed help with his MIT work (pride constantly filling his heart at the thought that his kid got into MIT), Steve apparently thought it was a good time to cut in.

"What's up Underoos?"

"Excuse me son, we were just in the middle of-"

Peter's face smoothly warped into one containing a semblance of anxiety and worry, which made Tony alarmed. _Pete? Pete what's happ_\- If it hadn't been for the sly wink that Peter had sent him (and had hardly caught), he would've been asking JARVIS for scans, and practically mothering the kid.

_With just his Bambi eyes, the kid's turned Tony Stark into a softy. And honestly? I can't find it in myself to care. I can only hope to be better then Howard_. He couldn't fail Peter- not like Howard had failed him. Had fucked him up, told him that he had to be _like iron, left him with scars he couldn't shake. __He resolved to be better for Peter's sake. And for my own..I never want to end up like Howard._

"Uhm...I was working on one of my web-shooters in the workshop..I was being careful I swear! And the firing mechanism got jammed...butIforgottotakemywebcartridgeoutsonowit'ssprayingallovertheshopandIcan'tgetittostop," (But I forgot to take my web-cartridge out so now it's spraying all over the 'shop and I can't get it to stop.)

Masking a chuckle and instead putting a look of mild annoyance and amusement at the same time, he completely shrugged of Steve in favour of 'rescuing his workshop'. The epitome of innocence, Peter continued to look worried, and Tony couldn't decide whether he should be alarmed that the kid could be deceitful (he was still a shitty liar when it came to himself, Pep, or May) or proud that he was managing to fool _Captain America._

"I leave you for _fifteen minutes. _I swear Spiderling, I'm going to have to get JARVIS to set up another baby monitor protocol."

He paused, flicking a glance back to Steve, before turning back to Peter, who was actually beginning to look genuinely worried. _He's not getting enough sleep_. He couldn't help but remark, noticing the bags under Peter's eyes, that he still wasn't sleeping well at all. _God, don't let the kid turn out like me, unable to sleep regularly. Fuck me if I let that happen._ BARF was a potential option..but Tony couldn't help but feel like it would be no help.

He trusted in his technology of course, but BARF could be temperamental in the sense that it doesn't always work for people. Maybe a therapist- the kid was stubborn, much like him, but he'd talk to Pete about it and perhaps get Pep to draw up a list.

"Well, as much as its nice to _hear_ your concerns about Sparrow, Steve, I've got another kid to deal with- one who shouldn't be allowed in the workshop. Take a rain check."

Turning smartly on his heel with a confident poise surrounding him, and with Peter flanking his side, they walked into the elevator, before dropping their masks as JARVIS took them down into the workshop. Oh how Tony did love his kid- even if he was a smart ass some- _most_\- of the time.

* * *

Author's Note

Chapter Seven guys. And with it, our first real argument between Steve and Tony- clashing heads. And we see some of the trauma that the newly named Sparrow went through, and what scars it left her with.

And we see Peter 'rescuing'Tony from the argument, because we all know that Peter would do anything for Tony, and vice versa.

Here's a question for everyone: What band is everyone into at the minute? As of recent times, I can't get enough of Panic! At the Disco. Especially the trilogy- Say Amen, This is Gospel, and Emperor's New Clothes. Although Nine in the Afternoon and Death of a Bachelor are of my notable favourites.

Anyway, I've got to go, cause I'm knackered and probably anaemic.

See you all next time,

~Cait


	8. Chapter 8 - When I Swing By

And when I swing by, I'll sling away your troubles  
Yeah when I swing by you'll shine  
And I know that life can often be a struggle  
But you'll soon be feeling fine  
When I swing by

Wisdom is earned in the dark I keep believing  
A fallen guide can be like losing part of you  
I try to learn even when I take a beating  
Ambition weaves a web that failure can't get through

When I Swing By, by Miracle of Sound, from the album Level 9, released in 2018

* * *

When Peter had heard Cap practically screaming at Tony, he wasted no time in heading up and intervening before the Captain did something stupid, or Tony punched him. Now, he wasn't saying that Steve didn't sometimes deserve a punch to the face, but Tony would probably hurt his knuckles. And that would no doubt piss him off.

It wasn't that Peter had wanted to listen in on the conversation, but his hearing was so sensitive that he could easily hear them, especially when they were so loud. His floor was literally a couple of floors underneath- so again, pretty easy to hear, especially when he didn't have blackout mode on. Which he normally didn't. Apparently, he had gotten better at his lying face- well, that, or Steve was naive, which was probably more accurate.

Leaning against the back of the elevator wall, Tony was chuckling lowly, a sound that made Peter's heart swell. Tony ran his hand fondly through Peter's mop of curls, and Peter found himself leaning into the touch, albeit it with burning cheeks.

"Thanks Pete."

The doors opened to a pristine workshop, no sign of the 'webbing' anywhere, and Dum-E and U were hovering excitedly, with Dum-E armed with his signature fire extinguisher. The two were greeted by a mixture of excited beeps, and a fire extinguisher being flung around haphazardly. Butterfingers was a fair distance behind them, wheeling around excitedly.

"Hey boys."

Tony greeted warmly, as Peter gave them a shy wave. The bots were adorable, and Peter was amazed at how Tony had made Dum-E when he was 17. Peter was the same age and had hardly done anything particularly interesting, other then become Spider-Man and manufacture some rudimentary gadgets. Perhaps one day he would try his dab hand at making an AI..but he'd have to ask Tony first. No doubt the man would give him some tips. __Or a complete starter kit knowing him.__

"Want to help me with some upgrades for Karen?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically, as he sat down next to Tony, the latter pulling up several screens of scrawling computer code and Karen's matrix. As Peter took his time scanning through the code, Tony started rattling off ideas of what he could add to her.

"So I was thinking.."

* * *

They then moved onto the Iron Spider armour, the second mark. The suit was sleek, golden and red, looking very similar to the Iron Man suits, albeit with blue strips. It had two built in web shooters, capable of shooting webs over a much longer stretches, and was able to store a larger volume of web fluid. It also had repulsors built into it, but they were only designed to allow Peter to hover should something happen to his web-shooters, giving him the ability to not plummet to potential injury.

Outside of the mechanical arms, the tips were also able to fire webs, the idea being that Peter could quickly make a large trampoline and/or wall quickly and with ease. Peter was in heaven. Tony had been oddly quiet, having left Peter to do his own upgrades while he looked over some SI stuff. But, Peter had noticed that he had been staring listlessly at the same page for over twenty minutes now, and he was getting the impression that Tony wasn't reading the page.

Putting his tools down and to the side, he approached loudly, years with the man telling him to always make his presence known. Clearing his throat, and alerting Tony to his presence, the man turned to face him, his brown eyes glossy, dilated and unfocused.

"Tony?"

It took a few seconds for the man to reply, and Peter was beginning to worry. He clicked his fingers in front of him in an attempt to gather his attention. __He's never normally this inattentive. Or quiet. This means one ____of two things, and I really hope it isn't the latter.__

"Tony!"

He repeated, harder this time and with more insistence. Peter was about fifteen seconds from getting JARVIS to read out Tony's vitals, because the last thing Peter wanted was for Tony to enter a panic attack. Or a PTSD attack. He could barely deal with his own, and he'd probably fuck it up with Tony.

Seemingly snapping back from wherever he was, Tony turned his head curiously, as Peter took the tablet out of Tony's hand and placed it on the table, without much resistance on Tony's part. Tony looked tired, almost as tired as Peter himself. He looked like he needed a good sleep, but Peter also knew what Tony was like when it came to sleeping. _This_ is what I've been doing to him..__

"Yeah Pete?.."

He slurred, sounding drunk despite the fact that Peter was perfectly aware he hadn't touched any of the alcohol. He had been on the wagon for years now. Dum-E wheeled towards them with a glass of water, and Peter took it, handing it to Tony who drained it quickly. Deciding to take Tony's health into his own hands, he moved towards the tired man.

"Come on Tony. We can do some of this stuff tomorrow."

"I'm alright. I'm fine Pete."

Rolling his eyes, and realising that this was how Tony felt every time Peter said something similar, he shook his head. It was amazing how well Tony could act when he wanted to, but Peter knew that if he let Tony keep tinkering, there was a good chance he would fall asleep or blow something up accidentally. One of them. And the reason he knew that, wasn't even just because of the years of knowing him, but was also because of the fact that Peter was the exact same.

It had been a habit- a coping mechanism- that he had picked up, and he knew Tony hated it, hated the fact that he was turning into him. But, Peter didn't see what was so bad about it- fair enough, the workshop binges were a little bad- but Tony wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be- anyone could see that. It was just another thing for Peter to hate Howard Stark for- making his mentor so self-depreciative and feel like he was unworthy.

"Nu uh."

Easily picking the man up, he ignored the soft banging on his back, instead walking towards the elevator. Tony was protesting heavily, but honestly, it was the easiest way of getting the engineer to bed. Well, either that or sicking Pepper on him, but she was currently in several meetings and couldn't be disturbed. Upon settling into the elevator and JARVIS taking them up to Tony's penthouse, Tony's half-hearted attempt at escaping had slowed, and there was even less force behind it.

By the time he had gotten up to the stylish penthouse and deposited the man in his bed, Tony was out cold. Talk about a complete role reversal. He pulled up the duvet, but didn't tuck it in, knowing that the constricting nature of the blanket often aggravated Tony. As the lights dimmed, the curtains automatically drawing, Peter silently left, leaving JARVIS with orders to tell anyone who asks that Tony was indisposed, but also to alert him should something happen.

__God, I swear we've reversed roles. I'm never going to hear the end of this tomorrow. Or later. Whenever he wakes up. Is this how he feels every time I don't sleep? I need to sleep more. Even if the nightmares are hard to deal with. ____It isn't fair on Tony.__ He headed back down into the workshop, with JARVIS automatically playing his playlist as he began to draft designs for the blanket he had in mind.

Whether he could get it to work or not was something else entirely, but he would try, even just to put Tony at ease. Tony had taken him in when he had nowhere else to go, had mentored and trained him for years. The least he could do was make sure the engineer got enough sleep, especially when he was losing it because of him.

The framework was easy enough to make. Upon experimenting with small spheres made out of nanobots, and using a hologram, he could get them to flatten out or tense depending on different stimuli. The only problem was that they could still get tangled. Upon wrapping it around his arm, like it being tucked in, the nanobots would get tangled.

__Could I get them to gather at one end, like having them dissemble and reassemble away from him?__ But then the fabric wouldn't work, because the fabric couldn't do that. Wait.. What if he wrapped each nanobot with a fabric, so that each individual nanobot could move. And then have them reform into a whole blanket. He decided to consult the being that was JARVIS, because he knew a lot more then Peter did.

"JARVIS, if I cover each nanobot individually in something like.. microfibre, would the blanket be able to change shape?"

JARVIS threw up a screen, displaying the flattened version of the prototype Peter was working on. JARVIS then covered each individual bot in microfibre, before relaying it out, in a rectangular form. Peter flicked both his hands outwards on the screen, before zooming in, moving to the other screen to execute a section of his code. The blanket twitched, before laying still.

Upon simulating a body being trapped under the blanket, and then running the code for it to reassemble away, it did so. _It works! It actually works!_ Upon seeing that his idea works and inwardly celebrating, he turned to his code and added another section to it, telling the blanket to synthesise bonds between each nanobot, creating a blanket like structure. Upon repeating the tests, the blanket worked as intended, and Peter really wanted to jump for joy.

The only thing is, he now had to get the blanket to recognise different stimuli. And Peter had __no idea __how to do that. Well, other than having a constant needle in Tony's arm, but that would be pretty difficult and painful. So that idea was out.

He could create a learning AI, but A, that would be difficult considering he didn't actually know how to code one from scratch, B, it was a little invasive, and C, he felt like it would be slightly cruel to create an AI to be forced to stay in a blanket. So again, that idea was out.

"If I may Master Peter, Sir has several subcutaneous electronic devices in his person to help him summon a suit to his remote location, triggering via a response to his nervous system. Would you be able to incorporate them into your code?"

"JARVIS you are a __genius___.___"__

_"_Why, thank you Master Peter. I was created by Sir after all."

Chuckling to himself, he pulled up the blueprint of the implants in Tony's body, studying them intently to see how they worked. He didn't want to do something that would accidentally compromise him, and he could hardly send a new bit of a code to them- Tony had made it impossible to do so. They seemed to respond to certain brain waves- if Peter could code the nanobots to respond to when one of these brain waves was triggered, then he would have what he wanted.

Upon a couple of hours of studying and some more code writing, Peter was beginning to become tired. He'd go to bed once he'd finished this. He didn't want Tony worrying. I hope he likes it- that I didn't overstep. While thinking about Tony, he remembered the issue that when Tony had a nightmare he sometimes accidentally triggered the armour to come to him. So, that led him to code another function that JARVIS would put into Tony's watch- because he never stopped wearing it.

He could get away with it easier then Peter could- plus Tony would automatically get an alert if anyone tried to hack it. So, there was no point even attempting. It was unlikely to even get past the first firewall, let alone anything else. Hence, JARVIS. In simple terms, the blanket would hide in the watch, inanimate. When Tony either fell asleep or manually enabled the sleep program, the blanket would emerge, and cancel out any armour requesting signals from Tony.

Other then that, the signal canceller wouldn't work, disabled unless specified otherwise. Upon JARVIS and Peter throwing every type of encryption, firewalls, and various other security onto the blanket (including a, if you are not an Avenger, and Tony didn't give verbal permission, it will self implode switch, Peter thought that was completely necessary), Peter was finally happy. Upon being synthesised, the nanobots hid inside his own watch, as he finally laid down on the sofa in the workshop, and fell asleep, the nightmares staying far away.

* * *

When he woke up, it was to a gentle nudging on the shoulders. Shifting about, he was reluctant to get out of the bed..sofa. Still, the nudging continued, until he opened his eyes, to see Tony's face next to him. He shuffled up, blinking rapidly, as Tony handed him a plate with various colourful fruits, toast and a drink of apple juice on the side. It was more then enough to eat for him, even with his enhanced metabolism.

"T'ny?"

"Yep Pete. You did a me- Pep ain't going to be happy. And we're going to eat in here- she ain't going to be happy about that either."

Peter was awake so fast that he jerked upwards and almost banged into Tony's head, who lurched backwards, still managing to keep his plates balanced. Tony smirked, before Peter moved up, allowing the engineer to sit next to him. Picking at the food, he was filled with nervous energy: __What will Tony think about the blanket? Will he like it? Will he hate it? Will I have over stepped?__ _Why was I stupid enough to try and give him something.. I know how much Tony hates being handed things. _

Tony paused, mid-sip in the middle of the coffee, before hanging it to U, who carefully carried it and put it on the table. Dum-E was being his usual self and was trying to make an inedible smoothie, and Butterfingers was just rolling around, watching over the other bots.

_"_Spill Pete… you're never this quiet unless you're planning to do something behind my back. Is it the nightmares?"

Tony's voice turned softer at the thought of them, and Peter shook his head, unable to reply with the wedge of orange in his mouth. Tony smirked then, pretences of his worry seemingly gone- although Peter knew that it was indeed there, just masked- and marched on, as they both picked at their breakfasts- Tony's being much smaller then Peter's own.

"I have something to give you!"

He blurted out, before slapping his hand over his mouth and blushing heavily. Tony seemed amused, diplomatically taking another bite of his toast before he turned his attention back to Peter, who was just trying to hide himself. _Why do I always make a fool out of myself in front of him? He's going to show Ma- May, and I'm never going to live it down. At least she has something to look forwards to when she wakes up I guess._

"What is it then, Spiderling?"

Biting the bullet, and praying that he hadn't messed something up, he triple tapped his watch, and watched the stream of nanobots emerge timidly, before arranging themselves into a blanket. Tony raised an eyebrow, as Peter passed the soft blanket across, nervous and brimming with childlike excitement.

"A nanobot blanket? I appreciate it n' all but it isn't that hard to carry a blanket around with me. They aren't exactly heavy."

Peter chuckled despite himself, as he flexed his wrist, stretching it out from its cramped position, as he settled his now empty plate on the side of the sofa, where Dum-E picked it up with a few happy beeps. Drinking his drink before he spoke again, enjoying the taste of the sweet apple lingering on his tongue. It wasn't too acidic, which was good for his senses, and it didn't have any chunks lingering in it- even better.

"It's not __just __a blanket. Wrap it around you and engage 'sleep mode' on your watch. Then try to summon a suit."

Tony had a perplexed look on his face, but did as Peter said, wrapping both himself and Peter in the soft material. Honestly, it was comfier then Peter could have imagined, and for that he was grateful- what was the point of having a blanket if it was uncomfortable to use? He shuffled beneath the blanket as Tony looked surprised, his eyes narrowing. Judging by that, he had figured out that the suits weren't going to him any time soon.

"A signal blocker?.."

"You can turn it off-"

Peter hastily cut in, worrying that Tony thought he wanted to get him without his suits. __Fuckfuckfuckfuck. I overstepped, he's going to regret letting me stay here. Stupid Parker. __But no, the man seemed proud, his whiskey eyes staring at Peter's own like he had done many times before. This time Butterfingers took Peter's empty cup from his hands, before wheeling away happily, as U tossed a small rubber ball between himself and Dum-E.

"There's an option in the settings in your watch- the signal canceller doesn't work unless the blanket is active. I just remembered you mentioning that you accidentally summoned it during nightmares.."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, as he then quickly lunged and caught the ball that Dum-E had thrown at him, throwing it back lowly for the bot to catch, who thanked him with several happy beeps. Peter yawned, rubbing his eyes, as he carefully watched Tony smile softly, as the blanket dissolved back into Tony's watch this time.

"Pete- thanks. This is.. a good idea. It's a smart idea. Not that that's surprising considering you're a boy genius. Maybe we can take a look into the blueprints together later yeah? But for now, how about I tell you about the girl we've got upstairs- because I know you heard that conversation, otherwise you wouldn't have rescued me, and okay kid, don't get upset, you couldn't help it- and then we can go see May? Then you can help me pick out some books for Sparrow. Sound good?"

With a happy nod, and a quick hug, Peter dashed upstairs, intending on getting changed. Apparently, Tony could read him like an open book, because he had managed to guess Peter's question. But first, he got to see May, who was still in her medically induced coma- he missed her like mad, but at least Tony took him to see her, and he was giving her the best health care- health care they could never afford normally, even with his internship money and May's job- possible.

He owed Tony so much, and the little blanket he had made wasn't even beginning to pay him back. Perhaps one day Tony would realise how much he meant to Peter, and not be constantly worried that he was turning into Howard- but something told Peter that it would be a while. But at least he could do that- that was something he could do for his father figure. Something that meant more then anything he could make for him.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hello all! How are you all today? The next time I'll be updating this, I'll be in England. There's a fun fact. I'm due to drive down on Tuesday. Really looking forward to that seven hour car trip.

On another note, sorry this is up so late (well, in my timezone anyway), I had some of my family come up from Wales. I don't really get to see them very often.

Anyway, since it's so late, I'll keep the AN short. Here's the question for the week: What is everyone's favourite sweet? I think, in some places, my version of a sweet is also called candy. But my favourite I think, would have to be Starbursts, or milk chocolate. Depending on what day it is.

Anyway, I hope you all have a great week, and I'll see you all next time!

~Cait


	9. Chapter 9 - Read All About It

You've got the words to change a nation  
But you're biting your tongue  
You've spent a life time stuck in silence  
Afraid you'll say something wrong  
If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?

You've got a heart as loud as lightning  
So why let your voice be tamed?  
Maybe we're a little different  
There's no need to be ashamed  
You've got the light to fight the shadows  
So stop hiding it away

Read All About It (Part 3), by Emeli Sandé, from the album Our Version of Events, released in 2012

* * *

She startled awake when Tony and Peter had entered the room outside her cell. Peter had several boxes of..food? (judging by the smell, it was possibly food. Perhaps they were just going to eat in front of her and not give her any because she had been bad? To contrast, Tony had a stack of different books, with the spines facing towards him, making her unable to read the titles.

Maybe he was going to taunt her with it because she'd been bad? She'd deserve it. Sparrow (she still had to get used to being referred to as that) had to apologise to Tony. It was her fault that he had gotten screamed at by Steve, and even if she would get in trouble for eavesdropping (she honestly didn't mean to),Tony didn't deserve that. It was her fault, he shouldn't get punished for it.

"Hey 'Nix"

She blinked at him, her train of thought completely derailed for a moment. She...__didn't__ get that reference. Well. It might not be a reference. For all she knew, it could be an insult. Not that it mattered either way, because she wasn't supposed to take offence to things- she was supposed to be emotionless. Apparently Tony had noticed her confused glance- she was losing her touch and __shedidn'twanttogobackintheroom- __because he expanded upon his nickname.

There was something about it that made her heart act funny, but whatever it was didn't seem to be affecting her. Noting it, but ignoring it, she turned to face Tony from the back of her room, where she had been curled up.

"Y'know, Phoenix?. Bird of fire- I noticed your little trick- that's a joke- raised up from the ashes? Your name is Sparrow?"

Well, that made sort of sense. And he seemed to be more cautious around her now, probably because of how she had responded earlier, when he had said something that was supposed to be a 'joke'. Note, according to...JARVIS?.. the definition of a joke was: 'a thing that someone says to cause amusement or laughter, especially a story with a funny punchline'. Therefore, she should not take it seriously. Also according to JARVIS, Tony liked to use a form of 'wit' called sarcasm. She made notes to learn about this kind of wit.

"Hello Tony, Peter."

Nodding in their direction as Tony strolled up to the door, Peter following behind. This was unusual: because they never came up to the door, much less with any food. This had been a slight change in behaviour. She noted. She noted a lot of things now- often what times she got visited- Tony tended to be midday, and mid-night, Bucky early morning, Steve always accompanied Bucky, and supposedly there was another two members whom she hadn't met yet. They were occupied, but she knew of them.

"We're going to come in, could you step away from the door?"

She blinked, looking down and realising that she was indeed in front of the door, and scooted away. This was _definitely_ a change in behaviour- nobody ever came in her room, because she was dangerous. She didn't blame them, she was dangerous. __I am dangerous.. I'm glad they are keeping their distance. I deserve nothing less and everything more. __Moving away to the back, Tony seemed to tap something on the door, before it opened, and they entered the small corridor which led to her room.

As the first door shut behind them, Tony opened the next before he and Peter entered what had become her room. The door shut behind them, yet she still waited at the back wall. __I need to get permission. If there is no permission, I will get hurt for approaching. They have already treated me far too well. __Beckoning her over, she turned her head, before Tony sighed. __Sighing? Why is he sighing? Is he displeased at something?__

"You can come over 'Roe."

Blinking again, she approached to where Tony and Peter sat crossed legged on the floor, as Tony set down the several thick books, as Peter spread out the food, in all of its tubbed glory. They sat in awkward silence for a brief moment, before Peter opened up the boxes of food and slid one towards Tony, who nodded in thanks and lifted a fork full up to his face.

Peter slid two boxes over to Sparrow, before taking the other three boxes to himself. They both begun to tuck in, leaving Sparrow standing rigid, alert to attention. __She could not displease them. Bucky would not wish it.__

_"_You can eat y'know."

Peter was the one to speak this time, in between mouthfuls of the...food. Whatever it was. It looked like some sort of..meat. The sensation of eating was one vague to her (quickly becoming common), having rarely been fed with physical food at HYDRA. They normally gave her some sort of liquid thing, which did not taste very nice. Still, she needed permission from Tony before eating.

"May I?"

"Of course. You don't ever need our permission to eat remember?"

"Sorry Tony."

He waved her apology as she raised a fork full of food to her mouth. It tasted...nice? It seemed to be filled with some sort of herbs..or spices..and it was a change from what she had been used to at HYDRA.

Although, for the first few weeks she had been here, she had been forced to eat small portions of food supplemented with more liquid things, because her stomach wasn't able of coping with it. While two boxes of food was supposedly less then what she required (but more then she got from HYDRA) it was all that she could handle for now- but at least she didn't need the liquid supplements any more.

"I owe you an apology, Sir."

She was going to get it now, he was going to realise that there was no point in keeping her around, to just kill her or be done with it. Or worse, shove her in the room. She hated the room. If her actions before weren't enough to punish her, then she was most definitely deserving of it after referring to Tony by Sir. His hand stopped halfway up to his mouth, as Peter turned to look at her with confusion in his brown eyes.

She really liked his brown eyes. She really liked Tony's eyes as well, both soothing and calming in their own right. They were different to Bucky's own- his were ice blue, which despite everything, she couldn't help but draw parallels to the ice. But that was enough. She was going to get punished even more if they knew that she had been liking something.

"Not Sir, remember? Just Tony. Thought we'd been over this, like a thousand times. Haven't we Pete?"

The boy in question bobbed his head, before turning his eyes back to her. Something about that made something in her body feel weird. But it didn't seem to impede her, so like other things, she ignored it for favour of something more important. Something that could effect her.

"Anyway, continue. What do you need to apologise for?"

"Steve was yelling at you because of me. It's my fault that he took it out on you. I should receive punishment."

Tony placed his fork down, before looking at Sparrow, who hadn't touched much of her food. Anticipating punishment, she had learned it was best to stop eating when punishment was potentially on its way. It never ended up well for her. Tony chuckled lowly, but it was full of...warmth?. It wasn't like the cackles of those who had been with her at HYDRA, low and malevolent, but he seemed almost..amused?

"That?"

He gesticulated with his arms, albeit within a small circle of his own body. She was willing to bet that it was because he was aware of what HYDRA had done to her. While she hated the fact that he felt like he had to be careful, some part of her was grateful. Upon studying Tony, Sparrow had come to realise that he had several nervous actions that he did once he was anxious- such as wring his left wrist.

Not that she drew attention to it, as it was his business. Not hers. But she watched, waited, ready to spring to action should the need arrive. Bucky trusted them, and as such, she would do whatever was necessary to protect them.

"Me and Cap argue all of the time. Seriously, it's nothing new."

"It really isn't."

Peter agreed, looking down at his watch briefly before drawing his attention back to Sparrow. He seemed full of life, happy, and most of all, wearing that smile she liked. She had decided she liked smiles like his; no sign of malice, just pure kindness and happiness leaking through. __I don't care if I get punished for it- I ____appreciate____ it far too much to deny.__

_"_One time, I was with Tony and I saw Steve and Tony arguing over good music. Tony, being Tony, went with __Guns N' Roses, __whereas Steve was much more _Ella Fitzgerald.__"_

She stopped mid-chew, still feeling guilty about being the cause of the argument. __Even when I'm restricted, I still cause trouble. It's my own fault.__ Even if they occurred often, like both Tony and Peter claimed. Soon, the guilt faded away, to be replaced with another new emotion, one that she had been experiencing lately. Curiosity. Apparently, Bucky referred to it as 'her eagerness to learn.'. Whatever that meant.

"What is this music?"

Tony's eyes opened like he was shocked, before Peter met his gaze. Something heartbreaking was lingering under there, but Sparrow didn't know what. It wasn't her place to pry. Tony's eyes hardened for a moment, making her body tense, but they relaxed again just as quick, something dark flashing in his eyes briefly. __What is his reaction about? Have I done something?__

"JARVIS, clear my schedule. We, little Nix, are going to introduce you to the greatest genre on Earth: Rock and Roll."

"Done Sir. Shall I play the __'____Peter's Education____' __playlist?"

Peter groaned as Tony nodded vehemently, as Peter went bright red and hid his head in his hands. __Is he...embarrassed? I do not see why this 'music' would cause him such an emotion. Perhaps it was something else that the AI said?. __The beginning sound of some sort of instrument rang out, in something that seemed to be getting lower every time it played. After a few seconds, it seemed to be joined by a lower sound, sounding similar to the first, and then a beat, followed by some light clapping.

She found herself tapping her foot, before she froze. __I shouldn't be doing that. __But as the first words rang out of the...speakers, Peter seemed to be also tapping his foot, whereas Tony was making some sort of weird gesture with his hands, which involved his left wrist raised up high and his right moving up and down. It was weird, but Tony nodded his assent and she began to tap her feet again, paying attention to this 'music.'

_'__She's got a smile it seems to me, Reminds me of childhood memories' _

* * *

The routine seemed to change from there. Every morning, Bucky, and by extension, Steve, came to see her. They came in, and while Steve kept apologising for the way Tony had supposedly been treating her (which she really didn't get, because Tony had been __extremely __fair to her, better then she had ever been treated.), Bucky was much more..reflective? Was that the right word?

He often asked her about various fuzzy memories he had, and if she was aware of them, she would explain her own viewpoint on them. It hadn't occurred to Sparrow that Bucky may have not remembered everything from his time in HYDRA. The least she could do was help him regain memories. The very real thought that perhaps he didn't remember what he did for her lingered at the forefront of her mind, but like many things she pushed it down.

Then, at some point in either the afternoon or evening (sometimes both depending on Tony's sleep schedule), every other day, Tony would come visit her, often bringing new textbooks for her to study. Contented, and happy that she was away from HYDRA's grasp, she would do anything they asked her to do. Anything. Three times a week, Peter would come with Tony and see her, where he educated her on 'being a kid' as he so called it.

She wasn't quite sure what that entitled, but was happy to simply sit and talk and listen. It took a long time to realise it, but she wouldn't be restricted here. Well, not like HYDRA had. And for that, she was glad. The routine progressed like normal for several more weeks, until something happened. She had been sitting in her room, looking deeply into the new engineering books Tony had given her, absorbing the knowledge.

She wasn't due any visitors to her knowledge, and was just relaxing. Then, the power flicked out, the room no longer being illuminated, and using her enhanced sight she could see that nobody was around. Not in the near vicinity of her anyway. So, she hesitantly got up, leaving her books on the floor, before approaching the door. While Sparrow had no idea how the power was managed in this building, she knew that it most definitely wasn't good if it was disabled.

"JARVIS?"

The answer was nothing but an empty noise, no static or even a hint that he was active. This left her with two choices- leave, presumably get in trouble, but try to discover what was going on, or stay, and risk someone else get injured. Opting for the former, that was how Sparrow found herself prying open the weakened door and walking out cautiously. Melding to the shadows, she tuned her hearing to try and see if she could find anyone.

Bucky had informed her that himself, Steve, Falcon, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were out on a mission in the middle east somewhere, and wouldn't return for a few days yet. This left Tony, who was always here, and Peter, who was presumably here. He was always here on a Friday from what Sparrow could tell, so it was safe to assume he would be here today.

It was her mission to seek them out and protect them. Especially Peter. He had nothing that could help him, unlike Tony, so she needed to find them. And fast.

But the power was also out- which meant that needed to be fixed. It could potentially blow up in their faces- speaking of which, why hadn't the emergency power come on? Ignoring the questions, she quickly made a game plan. __Step 1. Turn the power back on, and repair any potential damage caused. Step 2. Find Peter/Tony, and protect them. Step 3. Eliminate any potential intruders.__

Simple. The mission parameters were set, now she just had to follow them. So up to the top floor she went, prying the elevator shaft doors open, and climbing up the cable to the top floor.

When she was greeted by a bright blue and red spinning thing which seemed to possess electricity, she realised that she was overwhelmed. However, nobody was up there with her, suggesting that it was a remote job. She looked at the controls, and then up at the reactor-thing itself. It seemed to be...overcharged almost. Without any guidance, she walked up to it, looking at how the glass seemed to be almost bursting with the energy. The first thing she had to do was to take away the excess energy.

There wasn't many easy ways to do that, and she didn't want to risk channelling all of the energy within herself. So, concentrating hard, she first made a metal coil. It taxed her when she had to make something from nothing, and also took a lot longer then it would if she had something to work with. She then gathered some grains of sand in her hands, coating the coil in the sand, before heating it up with a flame.

The result was a small sphere with a metal coil- most definitely capable of holding the energy she needed. Clasping the sphere, she placed her hands on the glass, and concentrated deeply, coaxing the energy to come to her. The electricity was all too willing to oblige, and, tensing her jaw, clenched the sphere as the electricity moved through her and into the sphere. As she did so, the blue arc stabilised, before she finally let go, panting heavily.

Upon looking at the sphere, the coil had turned a vibrant red, with vicious cracks of blue emitting through the orb. Pocketing it, and retreating back into the console, she took a look at the screen, which gave her a diagnostic. __Someone must have hacked this and caused several wires to short, and to pull apart ____by overcharging the flow of electricity in the wires.__

Pressing her hands onto the main console, she extended her powers out, before encouraging each wire to press together and fix itself. After looking around with her mind a little more, and satisfied that every wire had been fixed, she dragged herself out of her trance, and was relieved to find out that the lights were on.

"JARVIS? Are you online?"

Sparrow called out, backing away from the console. Step 1 had been completed, now onto step 2. It was going well- she was completing her mission within the parameters, and had so far, not failed. Categorising potential faults, she was pleased to find out that she had been hardly effected by her use of her powers, so she was in almost peak condition.

"Yes, I am operating at full functionality."

"Where is Peter or Tony?"

"Sir is down in the reception area, currently fending off several attackers. Master Peter is down in the training room, trying to make his way to the workshop. May I suggest going to Master Peter first?"

Nodding, assured that the AI was watching through her cameras, JARVIS began to instruct her how to get down to Peter. The elevators were functioning now the power was back on, but the use of them had been frozen so the attackers could not gain entry. __Smart. __She remarked. However, that made it difficult to get down to the lower levels. It looked like she was taking the elevator shaft again.

No matter. Prying it open with ease after she made her way back, she slid all the way down the rope- ignoring the burning sensation she felt on her hands- and leapt off as she forced air to pull open the door. Diving through and using her momentum to go into a roll, the door shut behind her, and she began to see Peter being backed into a corner. __Protectprotectprotectprotect.__ She had to be wary when using her powers, and charged straight into them, throwing her hands towards them as the air shifted and violently threw their guns away from them.

Continuing on from that, and ignoring Peter's shocked expression, she engaged them in hand to hand. It was four vs her, not bad odds. __Cannot use fire. Burn down tower, endanger all within. Electricity may arc and harm Peter. Metal takes too long to form without a base. Wolf is too big, may cause unnecessary ____consequences____. ____As is Tiger and Dragon. ____Have to resort to hand to hand and air. __

"Watch her!"

One of the men screamed as she threw herself into a kick, carefully dodging beneath a punch as she twisted out of the corner they had attempted to trap her in. __Have to keep their attention way from Peter. ____He cannot be harmed. Bucky would be displeased.__ One of them tried to kick her which she caught, before ducking another punch. Using her superior strength, she heaved her body and threw the man who's leg she had into one of the others, before leaping into a spin kick, surprising man number three.

"She's quick! Grab her!"

Hands wrapped themselves around her waist, but, remaining calm, she threw her head back and headbutted him with as much force as she could, hearing the tell tale crunch of bone, before throwing him over her and onto the ground, following the other two men. For the last one, she gathered the air around her and concentrated it at his throat, the two opposing forces resulting in his throat being slowly squeezed. __He needs to die. Only when they are dead can Peter be safe.__

"Sparrow no!"

Peter cried out from her side, as she narrowed her eyes and continued to squeeze his throat, the man become an unhealthy shade of blue. __Why is he telling me no? He needs to die. He harmed Peter. Why does Peter want him to live?__

"He doesn't need to die- the NYPD will handle him."

"He tried to hurt you."

She found herself replying, although she was slightly slackening her control on the air. __HYDRA eliminated all of those involved. This is what must be done to be safe. To keep Peter, Bucky, Tony, everyone else safe.__ As if Peter could read her mind, he slowly placed his hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention from the man she was choking to him_. ___Just a few more minutes.__

"This isn't HYDRA- he doesn't need to die. We won't make you kill. __Please."__

__Peter has asked me to stop. So I must. His wants and needs ____overrule____ everything, including normal practise.__ She slackened her hold on the air completely, allowing it to relax, as the unconscious man took greedy gulps of air, his face losing its shade of blue.

"Thank you."

Peter sighed, taking his hand off of her shoulder. She found herself missing the contact, but didn't say anything. Peter's safety was paramount_. ___Step three appended- Subdue any intruders.___ She followed close by Peter's side as they approached the elevator._

_"_Now let's go find Tony."

Upon passing, she concentrated, and well, if metal shackles appeared on the unconscious men, it was just a safety precaution. __Cannot harm. But can restrain. If they escape, they pose a potential risk. Move onto second part of step two- find Tony and protect him and Peter. That is all that matters. I cannot afford to fail.__

* * *

Author's Note

Hello everyone. How are you all this week?

I'm pretty good. I'm in England currently, seeing all my family. I went to see 'Yesterday' yesterday, at the cinema, and while it wasn't the best film, I enjoyed it nonetheless. I've got The Beetles stuck in my head now though..

Otherwise, my weeks been really boring. Been doing this once a day activity thing which I'll do for a month, writing, and been sleep deprived, but I'm pretty good other wise.

So here's this weeks question: What is your favourite 'One Hit Wonder'? For me, it has to be A-Ha, the people who performed the eighties song 'Take On Me'. I love eighties music, especially that one.

Anyway, I'd better go. I'm currently waiting for the ice cream man to come.

See you all next time,

~Cait


	10. Chapter 10 - Hero

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

Hero, by Skillet, released in 2009, from the album Awake.

* * *

When the power went out, Peter's first instinct was to make his way to the workshop, in an attempt to get to his suit. Or Tony. Whoever came first. But with the elevator locked down, JARVIS out for the count, Peter was left with limited options. He could, of course, pry open the elevator door and crawl down using his adhesive ability, but that could give his identity away, especially if he came across someone in the building.

The _one_ time he had left his suit in the workshop, and the tower had to be breached. Lucky him. Villains seriously couldn't leave him and Tony alone for five minutes, could they? Peter still had his backup web-shooters, which he could use if worst came to worst. Karen was in his phone, but with most of the cameras out, and the backup generator down, she was limited in what she could do, other then watch from the outside.

Pacing the training room, the hanging bag forgotten and his towel draped lazily on a chair, he began to think of a plan. If he could get to the workshop, he could get his suit. If he could get to the arc reactor, he could reboot the system, giving him power, and the ability to engage the Iron Legion.

"Karen, can you find out if Tony is in a suit?"

If he was in a suit, it was possible that Tony was already on his way to him. Or that he had been able to activate the iron sentries- but they would be pretty much useless without an AI to control them. Karen certainly couldn't control them, especially with the mainframe down due to the lack of power. _That is another project we can work on, so this doesn't happen again._

"It seems that Tony is in the Mark 43. Would you like me to attempt to connect to him?"

"Please"

Peter stalked towards the window, before trying to see if he could see anything from there. But he was on one of the highest floors, so there wasn't much chance of that happening, even with his enhanced sight. Moving quickly towards the training tools, he scanned to see if there was anything he could use to hide his face, so he could keep his identity safe. He already had one villain that knew his identity, he wasn't in a hurry to add any more.

Much to his dismay, he couldn't find anything. The room was pretty much empty, since most of the Avengers were out on a mission, and Tony never kept anything of his outside of the workshop. If there was one thing, Peter could be thankful for in this scenario, it was that Pepper was still away in DC for a SI meeting, and that all of the employees had gone home earlier in the day.

Bruce wasn't even here either- taking a short trip to Calcutta or something. Apparently it was a place he liked to go to? That meant there were less potential casualties.

"Contact established."

The screen on Peter's phone shifted suddenly, to portray the face of Tony, who looked pissed off if his face was anything to go by. Judging by the quick movement of the camera, and the loud blasts of the repulsors, Peter thought it would be safe to assume that he was currently in combat with some of the hostiles.

"Where are you Pete? You safe?"

"I'm down in the training room. There's nobody here as of yet. Where are you?"

With a quick double tap of his watch, it quickly transformed into his emergency web-shooter, as he paced the floor awkwardly. There wasn't much he could do, not without risking his identity anyway. Although, if it came to his identity or someone else's life, the decision was easy. No amount of secrecy was worth someones life.

"As soon as the power went off-"

Tony grunted, before the camera quickly shifted upwards, signifying that Tony had flown higher into the air. Thank god he had designed the tower with high roofs in mind, because while Tony didn't have much air space, he had enough to manoeuvre. Of course, to avoid property damage, he would have to be careful where he's firing.

"I intercepted some of these guys attempting to gain entry via the front door. Smart, I know. I think-"

Another pause, as a large blast seemed to erupt from somewhere, somewhere close to him. And by him, Peter meant himself. Tony didn't seem to be struggling too hard, suggesting that the invaders, while showing some hacking prowess, didn't seem to be so good in the physical aspect. Hopefully the Tower would be cleared quickly, and the power resumed.

"-some of them had entered via the air, through one of the balconies. Be vigilant Pete. I don't think they're here for our guest- but she should be secure as the doors will automatically seal in the event of the power going off."

Craning his ears, Peter could make out the sound of several people talking, hushed, angry tones being easily hear-able due to his enhanced hearing. Tensing, he quickly retreated back to the corner, selecting the taser option on his web-shooter, and trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. He needed the element of surprise, but even if he crawled on the roof, he would be easily noticeable.

"Tony- they're here. I've got to go- will resume contact when I'm safe."

Not allowing Tony to reply, he quickly severed the connection, before adjusting his position, clinging to the floor. Hopefully they wouldn't be able to see him in the dark. But when had he been that lucky? Going still and trying to calm his racing heart (it wasn't the first time that he'd been in a situation without his suit, probably wouldn't be the last) he tried to make himself unnoticeable, his web-shooter ready to strike.

"This will need to be in and out. Grab what we can, then leave and rendezvous at the agreed place. Stark should be too busy with the others to stop us."

Creaking footsteps tapped along on the laminate flooring, as Peter seriously began to rethink his plan. If worst came to worst, he could use his super strength and webs, but only as a last resort. He valued his identity too much just to let it go- plus they could use it to get to Tony, who apparently already had enough enemies holding grudges on his plate.

As the footsteps got louder, the lights suddenly flickered on, leaving Peter in an easily noticeable position. Cursing silently, and probably enough to get May to wash his mouth out with soap, he realised that he was stuck in this position. Move now, and he would easily be seen. Cling to the ceiling, would easily be caught. _If I can get to the vents, I can use them to navigate the tower and get to my suit._

Slowly, he snuck out from the corner, sticking (not literally) close to the wall, before slowly nudging his head out to look at the balcony. When his phone silently vibrated, he looked down, where a picture of Karen's matrix emerged, along with, in large and bold text: **"Protocol Welcome Home Enabled.**_**"**_ While Peter was glancing at his phone, a man came round the corner, and, reacting to his spider-sense, Peter lurched backwards into the corner, avoiding a swinging punch.

"Come 'ere guys. Lookie what we have here- a little kid. What should we do with him?"

They were approaching closer and closer, as Peter backed further and further away, his hand wrapped around his web-shooter, which was primed and ready to fire. His spider-sense had dulled somewhat, but it was still there, present, and nudging.

"Take him as a hostage- we can use him to trade with Stark."

They approached closer and closer, and Peter dropped into a combat stance, fully prepared to attack if it meant that he could get out. So, it was safe to say he was expecting a lot of things. Several pissed off Iron Man suits, would be one, perhaps even a pissed off Tony to go with it. Hell, he was even prepared to see Thor or one of the others spontaneously appear, like they liked to do.

What he wasn't expecting though, was the elevator doors to open, a blur enter a roll (it obviously wasn't Tony because as much as the man liked dramatic entrances, it wasn't like him to do forward rolls), the men's guns go flying out of their hands like Mjolnir herself had commanded it so, and said blur engage the four men in hand to hand.

It took him a brief moment to recognise the red tinged hair and the hardened emerald eyes as Sparrow- and another minute to realise that she was actually helping him. Although, he wasn't sure why he was so surprised.

* * *

Once Sparrow had knocked out all of the would-be robbers, and Peter had stopped her from killing them, they moved towards the elevator, the door still open. There was a soft pad on the floor, accompanied by the sound of repulsors, and both Peter and Sparrow turned sharply on their heels, before Sparrow roughly shoved Peter behind her back, leaving the latter confused.

But upon studying what the noise was, and being fully prepared to use his web-shooters there and then, he realised that it was simply several of Tony's suits. He also realised, as sort of a secondary thought,_ that __she had never seen any of Tony's suits before._

"Sparrow- it's just Tony's suits, manned by JARVIS and the other AI's presumably. They are here to protect us."

She blinked rapidly, before her form relaxed minutely. The form still seemed to be tense, her back rigid and still, a hard glint in her emerald eyes. As if to demonstrate, one of the suits faceplates flipped up, only to reveal the empty suit. Slowly but surely, the hard glint in her eyes seemed to be replaced by curiosity, but it was quickly stamped out, like the smouldering embers of a flame.

Peter knew of her backstory from Tony- it was hard not to ask when you accidentally stumbled across someone- and he couldn't help but wonder what Hydra had done to her..if she was so afraid of showing curiosity, afraid to do anything without permission.

"Sir is searching the tower now for any remaining threats. He requests that both you and Sparrow remain here until he is satisfied that the tower is clear."

There was no point arguing with the Iron Legion. Or, JARVIS in general, especially when he was acting on Tony's orders. So he dragged Sparrow away and towards the punching bag, leaning against the wall. He flicked his head towards the dangling back as the three Iron Sentries checked on the unconscious men, and were moving them away from the two of them.

Peter could easily see why, if we were ignoring the out of loyalty to Bucky part, Tony was so invested in helping the girl. Just by looking at Sparrow's face, her attitudes, there was something about the girl that made Peter want to protect her, to guide her. And he would- starting with slowly educating her on how to be a teen- because he was the master of that, after all.

If Tony had his way in regards to teenagedom, she would be saying 'totes' or some other outdated term. So yeah, he was the resident expert.

* * *

It took roughly fifteen, slow, minutes, in which the three Iron Sentries stood tall, watching over the duo as Peter watched Sparrow practise against the punching bag. SHIELD Agents came in, took the unconscious men, just as Tony came in, wearing the Mk43, in its red and gold glory. His faceplate had flipped up, allowing both of the duo to see Tony's eyes.

Judging by the lack of creases in his face, the stillness of his hands, it was safe to say that Tony was relaxed. As relaxed as he could be in the circumstances.

"You kids okay?"

In all of the excitement of the situation, the fact that Sparrow was supposed to be in the cell about fifteen floors up slipped his mind. Still, considering that, Sparrow hadn't ever made any attempt to escape or attack them, and she even managed to defend Peter. Subtly double tapping his wrist so his web-shooter automatically folded back into his watch, he nodded slowly towards the older man, as he stepped out of his suit, with it folding closed behind him.

"JARVIS, scan them both."

Sparrow was standing next to Peter, her entire posture frozen and her eyes blank- almost like she was afraid of displaying emotion. A few seconds later, the familiar British lilt trickled through the speakers, sounding perfectly normal, and not like he had been disconnected from the mainframe.

"Master Peter is in perfect health, with only a slightly elevated heart rate. No concussions or contusions detected. Miss Sparrow is suffering from severe rope burns to both the left and right hands. Advised course of action- clean them and wrap them."

Tony, slowly and purposefully, approached Sparrow, who hadn't spoken a word yet. Her form was rigid, tense, almost like she was prepared for something. Her jaw was set, her knuckles clenched tightly, and the fact that she was purposefully keeping her eyes blank was something that scared Peter. Not in the sense of 'I'm stuck under a building' scared, but more in the sense that he was afraid for her.

The fact that she felt like she had to hide her emotions..especially after weeks of Tony, Bucky, Steve and himself trying to convince her they wouldn't punish her, made him afraid of what HYDRA had done to her. Peter could remember when he had first met Bucky after he'd had the trigger words removed- that was the only time Tony had allowed Peter to meet him- and Peter could clearly remember the sheer brokenness radiating from Bucky's eyes.

Hers were an echo of his, except somehow worse. While Bucky had been brainwashed- _had Sparrow been brainwashed?- _he had, at least, been able to have a childhood. Sparrow hadn't even had that. Her parents hadn't even wanted her..not if they were willing to give her to HYDRA when she was three.

"Come with me- I'll take you to the..we'll go to my 'shop. I've got a few medkits stuck there since Pepper seems to think that one day I'm going to blow us up, or worse, injure Peter Pan over there."

Peter wanted to groan at the nickname. Peter Pan_, __really? __That's such an old film...and I'm aging! And not flying around constantly!_ But he couldn't complain. There were far worse nicknames.. Peter knew what Tony had, presumably, been about to say- he'll take her down to the Medbay. Of course, despite the man's claims of 'not being good with emotions and stuff' he had realised that being in a new place with tons of strangers was not a good move.

Especially with Sparrow's potential PTSD (who blamed her) and other underlying issues. So, Tony, for whatever reason, climbed back into the suit, and all three of them got into the now operational elevator, as it slowly trundled down to Tony's workshop, a 'sacred place' that should be 'respected and worshipped'. The fact that he was taking her down there at all, even if it was just to check her wounds, was pretty impressive in itself.

He thought it was safe to assume that the man cared about Sparrow, even if he had very little to do with her. The lights were set in a low setting, and for once, there wasn't any background noise. Peter helpfully got out the first aid kit from where it was hiding, and Tony had hustled the despondent Sparrow into a chair. The tables were set out haphazardly, presumably as a result of being suddenly interrupted.

Tony opened the green box, before revealing a wipe ande a roll of bandages. Peter leaned against the back wall, watching Tony carefully clean her hands. Sparrow still seemed unresponsive, despite both Tony and Peter trying to get her attention. A frown fixed itself on Tony's face as he cleaned her hands with quick and deft hands, like he was used to it. To be fair, having been mentoring Peter, the man had wrapped up several wounds that he had managed to cause himself accidentally. Well, the larger ones that wouldn't almost heal instantly. But they tended to be few and far between now.

"JARVIS, play something in the background will ya?"

Almost immediately, the recognisable tune of Black Sabbath's_'Iron Man'_ was playing softly in the background (Peter pretty much knew all of Tony's favourite songs by now, considering he always played them when they were in the workshop together). Dum-E, Butterfingers, and U came charging quickly in, perhaps only just noticing their arrival. With happy beeps and various other noises, they seemed to notice the new arrival, and pretty much swarmed her, with Dum-E holding a green smoothie (that seemed to have nuts and bolts in it).

Peter quickly hushed them away, trying not to upset Sparrow. Dum-E beeped sadly and placed the drink on the table, as Peter grabbed their ball and began throwing it to them a fair distance away from Tony and Sparrow. The bots were like dogs in that way..pretty eager to please and apparently enjoyed a game of fetch on the side. _They're so cute._

"I wouldn't drink that."

Tony warned Sparrow as he wrapped up her hands. As Peter flicked his eyes between ball throws, she hadn't seemed to let out any sign of pain or even emotion. Her masks were good..almost as good as Tony's, but if there was one thing Peter was good at, it was tearing down masks. He had plenty of practise with Tony after all.

"Seriously. It's a health risk- he tries his best but he's a bit stupid."

Several saddened beeps later, and Tony looked at his first creation with a sort of dopey grin on his face, the one he always got when he talked about his bots. As Tony shuffled to put the first aid kit away, he casually threw over his shoulder.

"Yes I know- I still love you Dum-E. Just try to not poison us?"

Happy beeps emerged from said robot, and basically affirmed what Peter thought. They were easily pleased. And sweet. But deadly. Especially with smoothies. Despite calling them stupid from time to time, and a few screws short of a shelf, it was easy to see that Tony adored them. And similarly, Peter did as well. He had even helped with upgrades to the three of them.

"How did you give yourself these burns?"

Peter was fully aware that Tony knew that JARVIS could tell them the tale. Peter had a pretty good inkling that he knew how she had done it as well..there were only so many ropes in the tower after all. And someone had to have turned on the power, and he was doubting it was Tony at this point. He couldn't get from Reception to the top floor in less then ten minutes. So, it left Sparrow, since JARVIS was limited to Tony's suit when the mainframe was down.

"When the power shut down, I made the decision to leave my room and make sure that everybody was okay. It was my mission. Step 1 was to turn the power back on, which I achieved without any serious harm to the weapon."

She opened her palm and passed Tony what looked like a marble. Peter was too busy entertaining the bots so that they didn't overwhelm her, so he couldn't accurately see what she had handed Tony. Still, he flinched when she referred to herself as 'the weapon', and his knuckles were itching to go and beat up some HYDRA grunts right about now.

_I have never been a vengeful person..but if they made her think that she is only worth being a weapon, then I have some things to say to them. _Judging by Tony's spasm of his wrist, which he carefully attempted to hide, he seemed to have similar thoughts.

"You turned the power back on, Lightning Bug?"

Tony paused mid sentence, as Peter moved over to his own desk, pulling up the Arc Reactor control. He began searching for weaknesses in the firewalls, because there was no way that they should have been able to get access. If there was two things Tony Stark was, (other then the 'genius billionaire playboy philanthropist'), it was methodical and thorough.

"Is this?.."

There was an underlying tone of amazement in Tony's voice, and it made Peter almost turn to look at him from where he was working on the lines of code. It took a _lot_ for Tony to be impressed, especially in regards to something relating to technology. Still, with a practised patience (and perhaps his super hearing) he continued to diligently work as JARVIS helped him navigate the Arc Reactor firewall.

"Catch Pete!"

Without looking away from his work, Peter raised his hand and caught the throw, before bringing it to his eyeline. Narrowing his eyes, at first glance, it looked like a marble he had when he was a kid. Marbles were a fun, old game, that he sometimes secretly still enjoyed. But upon looking closer, he realised that there were little blue arcs crackling through out it- _arc reactor_ blue.

"I assumed that, from the look of the reactor and the knowledge I picked up from the text-books, that it was overloading. So I drew the excess energy from it and stored it in the sphere. After that, I moved to the console, and discovered that several of the wires had snapped apart from being overcharged. Using my powers, I fixed the wires so they were held firmly together, before rebooting the reactor, which caused the power to go back on."

It was Peter's turn to be impressed, because the Arc Reactor wasn't an easy thing to work on the best of days. It wasn't easy to understand for a reason- hence why only Tony knew how to build them. So the fact that she had managed to repair the damage despite having little to no knowledge about it was even more impressive. _But how did she draw the excess energy?_

_"_After this, I realised that JARVIS had locked down the elevators to prevent access to certain floors. Prying open the door, I slid down the elevator cord to where Peter was, so I could protect him. That was how I got the burns."

Tony hummed appreciatively, before scanning Sparrow up and down from where she was still sat. Tony seemed to debate something within his mind, before ultimately having the face that read _'__this is either going to be really good or really bad.'_

_"_You can stay down here with me and Pete for a bit. I think you've proven that you won't try to leave- but keep in mind those bracelets will enable if you try. But in the mean time, why don't you have a play with the bots? I'm sure they're eager to play with you."

Excited beeps and the sound of spinning wheels were suddenly loud over the music (which was now_Something Just Like This, _by_ The Chainsmokers,_ which was normally outside of Tony's favourite music) as Sparrow blinked rapidly at the trio of bots.

"What is this... 'playing'?"

Peter took back what he said. He may have been good at breaking masks, but he had nothing on the bots, who apparently managed to break through her strict demeanour effortlessly. Who wouldn't, when faced with the innocent trio that was Butterfingers, Dum-E, and U?

* * *

Author's Note

Hi Everyone! How are you all? I'm still in Edinburgh at the minute, but I'm leaving here tomorrow, back to the land of WiFi.

I'm using my 4G to upload this weeks chapter, but it's a small sacrifice. I could've done it tomorrow, but, hey, I'm a stickler for schedules.

Anyway, here's this weeks question: What is your favourite place within the country you live in? While I live in Scotland, one of my favourite places is a little village called Ballater. I went caravanning there once, which I enjoyed. Another place would be another small village called Alford, where some of my family live.

Anyway, I've got to go. I'm supposed to be heading out again since it's our last day.

Have a nice week,

~Cait


	11. Chapter 11 - Freedom Child

Find a dream, make it real  
Speak your heart, do what you feel  
Say your peace, free your mind  
Seek the truth, go rise and shine

Break the rules, test your faith  
Trust your soul, and lead the way  
Lose yourself, yeah just go wild

Don't let them take your freedom, child  
Don't let them take, take, take your freedom, child  
Don't show them hate, hate, hate will feed them, child  
Don't let them take, take, take your freedom, child

Freedom Child, by The Script, from the album Freedom Child, released in 2017

* * *

Ever since that incident, Sparrow had been give a more wide range. She could wander throughout the tower now, of her own free will, albeit with JARVIS watching her every move. But she was okay with it, because, after all, it was better then anything she had gotten at HYDRA. As a result of having some sort of free roam, Steve had stopped arguing with Tony so much (Which Sparrow was glad about, because the man really didn't deserve it) and Bucky had managed to relax a little.

She had a few of the so called 'PTSD' attacks since the initial one, and while she hated them (yes, she was allowed to express emotion now) and tended to slip back into her HYDRA mindset, Tony, Bucky or Peter would come to her (presumably informed by JARVIS) and break her out of it. It had taken her months to learn (yes, months had passed.) but she had gradually learned they would not punish her.

The Avengers (she had learned that was what they called themselves) were good, compared to HYDRA, and they would not punish her for no reason. Even when she did something wrong, they much preferred to talk to her about it rather then outright punish her for it. They even fed her proper food, and while if she was having a bad day she would ask for permission, there were good days where she would do it autonomously.

* * *

When she had first met Pepper Potts (who, she learned from Peter, was Tony's significant other) she had been sitting quietly in Tony's lab watching him tinker with something. Tony had taken to explaining different things relating to mechanics to her, because she had an eagerness to learn. He was the only one in the tower that really engineered, so as such, he was the only one who could teach her.

Peter probably could, but he wasn't here every day, so that left Tony. The red-headed woman had just strolled into Tony's workshop casually, and Sparrow, alert and ready for any danger, moved in front of the mechanic in an attempt to protect him. That was what she would do. But Tony had just chuckled, before turning away from his workbench, and standing up, walking towards the then unknown woman.

"Tony, I have some papers you need to sign- will you actually read them for once?"

"Pepper! Light of my life! How are you?"

He wrapped her in a hug, which was out of character for the man. From what Sparrow had learned, the man wasn't a touchy-feely (Peter had taught her that term) person, much like herself. So to see him openly hugging a woman, was unusual. It set her off guard.

"I'm alright Tony..why? What have you done this time? Punch a reporter? Or, better yet, announced that you're shutting down some integral part of SI?"

Tony looked affronted, as he crossed his arms, his brown eyes staring into Pepper's. She placed the papers onto the table next to her, as the three bots (which she had learned were called Butterfingers, U, and Dum-E) beeped happily and circled around her. She didn't think they could be anything but happy.

"Pepper! You wound me! I haven't done anything...yet."

Tony disentangled himself from the hug, before stepping to the side as the music quietened. She blinked her eyes as the newly named Pepper looked at Sparrow, her eyes shining brightly. Taking a few steps forward, she was still a safe distance away from Pepper. She had learned that she shouldn't approach people too closely. It was a mannerism that Bucky had taught her as he tried to acclimatise her to the current year, and how most people her age acted.

"Pepper, 'Roe. Sparrow, Pepper. Pepper- CEO of SI, and my girlfriend. Sparrow, girl rescued from HYDRA."

Normally, when Tony told people her name, he would pointedly not mention anything about where she had come from before. But he seemed to be pretty open with her. She hadn't known what a 'girlfriend' was, but she knew what a friend was. So perhaps it was a friend that was a girl?

"It's nice to meet you,"

Pepper outstretched her hand warmly, and Sparrow leant forwards to meet it. This was a common introduction method now, according to Bucky, and it wasn't an attack, which was what she had thought originally. She made sure not to squeeze too hard, because she knew others weren't as strong as she, Bucky, or Steve was. That was another thing she had to get used to, because when she was at HYDRA, they stopped anyone from touching her.

"And you, Ma'am."

That was one thing Sparrow couldn't shake, calling people by a title. Usually she stopped once they asked, but when she got stressed she fell back into the habit regardless. But she hadn't had much stressing going on lately. There was no pressure to perform, and she didn't have to worry about Bucky so much. The people who had orchestrated the attack on the Tower had been caught, and the security updated so it could never happen again.

"Call me Pepper. Now, Tony, it's really important you oversee these. The Board are getting antsy."

Tony just hummed as he scanned through the various sheets of paper, which were printed out. From here, she couldn't read what they said, but she knew what SI was, even if she didn't know the logistics. SI was Tony's company..but Pepper oversaw it, as CEO, whatever that was. It was something she was curious about admittedly.

"Could...could you explain more about SI to me Mi-Pepper? I'm..curious."

Tony just had a smug look on his face, before waving Pepper off. He was still reading whatever they were, but had a pen on the top of his ear. Underneath his smug grin, Sparrow could tell that there was another emotion brimming underneath, but she couldn't tell what.

"You know what? I was about to take a break in the common room anyway. Why don't you come up with me and I'll answer what you want to know."

With a waving hand from Tony, Sparrow trailed behind Pepper, and up to the common room, which was oddly quiet. She was directed to sit down on one of the chairs from the table, as Pepper boiled a 'kettle.' It was pretty cool- but she had been told not to heat the water with her powers. It was a bit of a buzz-kill (another term taught by Peter), but she wouldn't complain.

"Coffee?"

With a nod and a smile, Pepper soon came over to the table carrying two drinks. And that was how Sparrow met the formidable force that was Pepper Potts, and how she developed an interest in business. She was acquiring teachers left right and centre at this rate...and she couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

Rhodey and Happy were an anomaly. Sparrow had the blessings of meeting them both at the same time. Rhodey, tall, intimidating, yet fiercely protective, loomed high over her, and Happy, although minutely smaller, still towered over her. Accidentally meeting them when she had been wandering through the tower, they almost literally collided into one another when she was mingling around the common floor, looking for something to do.

She had left Tony working on his Iron Man suits (because she knew he needed privacy to work) and was stretching her legs. She had considered going down into the training room for a bit. When she had bumped into them, with Rhodey in his uniform (he was apart of the Air Force, according to Peter and Tony) and Happy in his usual suit (he was head of security, which JARVIS had told her) she had back peddled, going rigid. Rhodey had narrowed his eyes as Happy watched, tensing as they scrutinised her.

"What are you doing in here? Has Tony adopted another stray?"

"Sorry, Sir, Colonel. My name is Sparrow. I apologise for getting in your way. Steve and Bucky rescued me from where I was being held in HYDRA."

Happy instantly reached into his back pocket, and Sparrow wasn't looking forward to getting shot. Everything went dark with terrifying intensity, and she could feel the burning of several wounds stinging her. She couldn't see, couldn't light her fire, couldn't do _anything_. The feeling of hopelessness was coursing through her veins, and the voices in the background warped into something taunting, jeering, masochistic and dark.

She bit sharply on her lip to avoid screaming out in her agony, as the cold began to seep in, and the repetitive explosion-like noises echoing around her ears. Sudden, sharp, she was trembling viciously, trying to stop herself from being hurt further. She could feel a hand on her shoulder and she lashed out viciously, trying to get them away from her, so they wouldn't hurt her any more. Where was the Avengers? Had they hurt them? _Please, please tell me they're okay. Please. Please. _

The powers she had known since birth had fallen away, and she felt weak, unable to defend or attack or do anything. _I want __out!_ She screeched, continuing to rock further forwards and backwards, trying her best to get away. But despite everything, the harsh cold ate at her lungs, her powers weren't working, and she was stuck. And HYDRA could be hurting the people she had grown to love!

"Sparrow. You're at the Tower, with me, Bucky, my friend Rhodey, my bodyguard Happy, and Steve. _Ricorda? (Remember?) _We're in New York_\- __Non ovunque tu pensi di essere. (Not wherever you think you are)"_

She tried to push away the familiar voice with her abilities. They couldn't be here. She'd give up everything if that meant they would be safe. There was no telling what HYDRA could do to them. They couldn't be subjected to the experiment she had, no, no _nonononono._

_"_Уходи! Это небезопасно! ___(Get Away! It's not safe!)_

Something picked up her hand, and red hot blazing pain coursed through her once more, agonising, furious, _painful_. She could take it, but they couldn't! She couldn't let them get hurt. Not at all! She couldn't afford to fail!

_"_Senti il tocco sulla tua mano? (Do you feel the touching on your hand?) ___That's Bucky. __Il tape dans le code morse (He's tapping in Morse Code.)"_

Trying to block out everything else, she tried to pay attention to the rhythmic tapping on the palm of her hand. It was slow, methodical, done with a person in mind. While she was doing that, the familiar voice continued talking in the background, in a mixture of different languages. It helped her keep track on the present. It seemed like she was still in HYDRA, but they only spoke in one language at a time. Not a mixture.

"You met Platypus and Happy. _Rhodey è mio fratello __(Rhodey is my brother). Él es parte de la Fuerza Aérea. (He is apart of the Air Force.)"_

Meanwhile, the tapping on her hand increased in rhythm, but she still couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. It could still be dangerous. They could be tricking her- it wouldn't be the first time they had manipulated her. She concentrated on the Morse Code, which was spelling out short words and phrases. __Safe.____We're in a corridor. ____Like Tony said, there is me, him, Happy- his bodyguard- and Rhodey, his brother in all ways that matter. Tony is the one speaking, Little Wolf.__

_"_Rhodey vliegt rond in de War Machine-suit, de minder gave versie van Iron Man. (Rhodey flies around in the War Machine suit, the less cool version of Iron Man.) ___Christ Kid, I'm running out of languages here. __Glad er ikke tospråklig __(Happy isn't bilingual.)"_

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as the lights were sharp and irritating her eyes for a brief moment. She was backed up against the wall with Bucky crouched down, his flesh hand in her hand. Tony was a fair distance away, concern evident in his brown eyes, and Colonel Rhodes and Happy were behind him.

Taking a breath in as Bucky withdrew his arm, she gently coaxed a small flame to life, smiling softly as it lit brightly. She wasn't there. There were no bullet holes, no power-neutralising serum running through her veins.

"Sor-"

"It's alright."

Bucky's accent, leaning to more Russian then Brooklyn cut her off mid apology. Oh yes. She had forgotten. She wasn't allowed to apologise for her PTSD attacks. It was one of the few things she couldn't do. Sparrow despised when they happened, because she lost all sense of control and perception. She never knew where she was, and it often took a long time to come out of them, although it did help with the Morse code and mixed languages.

"Ah good. You're here. Which is good, because I was seriously beginning to run out of languages. JARV, remind me to learn more between projects."

"May I remind you, you already have little spare time Sir. Mainly because you do not take breaks between projects, despite Miss Potts trying to make you."

She couldn't help but laugh, before freezing as she made the noise. _Is that..an okay response? _Bucky put his hand on Sparrow's shoulder as Tony looked at her with an unrecognisable look in his face. Rhodey was genuinely apologetic, but he also looked amused. She doubted he was amused because of her though, perhaps in response to what JARVIS said.

It was amusing (was that the correct word?) Happy had a careful look on his face, but was standing relaxed and tall. Bucky's cold hand drummed on her shoulder, and she turned to look at him. The pattern he was drumming was __It's okay to laugh __in Morse code. He must have sensed her plight.

"Who programmed you again JARVIS? Anyway, let's try this again. Rhodey, Sparrow. Sparrow Rhodey. Happy, Sparrow. Sparrow, Happy. She is telling the truth, and I'd much like it if we could move on from this encounter?"

So that was how she had a bodyguard and an Air Force Pilot to add to her list of people she knew.

* * *

The last Avengers she met were Hawkeye and the Black Widow. They were the ones she was most wary of. Spies were likely to dislike her from the get go, and she could tell that they would no doubt want to know about HYDRA. The thing was, she was more than willing to tell them all they wished to know, but the question was if they would believe her or not. If she was in their position, she wouldn't believe herself either.

She had been in her new room, on one of the many floors, which she had redecorated with her notes, and images she had drawn. There were a few books in a book shelf, ordered by alphabetical order, and she had a small chest that stored what little clothes she had in there. When she needed them washed, she took them down to the common room and simply left it in a basket.

When she returned the next day she could take them back up. Her walls were a pale blue colour, simple in nature, and her floor was made of hardwood. Truthfully, her room was more of what she believed was called a 'flat', as there were more then one room. She had her own bathroom, study, her own quiet room, and of course, a living room. Each furnished with presumably more money then she would ever have to hand.

Bucky had randomly appeared and told her that the two spies wanted to meet her. So, Sparrow did what she did best, other then kill. She slid her mask on, pushed any dwelling anxiety (which was another completely new emotion) down, and walked stilted besides Bucky, this being her least favourite encounter yet. And her most worrisome.

Upon entering the common room, with Steve and Tony arguing over something yet again, Peter sat down on the floor with, who was presumably Hawkeye, interacting with something on the TV, and the Black Widow sat down at the table taking sips out of a mug. The scene was supposed to be casual, which was what her instincts were telling her, but she had a feeling that wasn't the only reason.

_Are they trying to keep an eye on me? Are they afraid of what I could do? I don' t blame them. _Bruce (who she had been introduced to during when Tony had gone up to the lab rather then his workshop) was sat at the same table as Natasha, sipping what looked to be tea. It smelt very aromatic..but didn't smell particularly edible. With Bucky gesturing for her to sit, she did so with a calm demeanour, with Tony and Steve cutting off the argument they were in the middle of.

"Would you like a drink Sparrow?"

Blinking, she turned towards the direction the voice had come through, only to realise that it was Steve. Feeling watched and under pressure, she tried to not let herself slip into unresponsiveness again. _It is a very bad thing to do. It makes Bucky displeased._ Despite everything, she was still unused to being asked for something, so it took her a beat or two to reply.

"Uh.. yes please si- Steve."

She had to bite off the end of the sentence, because she was fully aware that majority of the Avengers didn't like being called Sir. Or Ma'am. Or Miss, for that matter. Although the AI- JARVIS- always referred to Tony as Sir, and the others by some other form of address. It confused her, but she did what they asked her to. It was all she could do, especially as they were her superiors..even if they didn't act like it.

"What would you like?"

He asked warmly, with a tone that made her uncomfortable. It was nice enough..but she couldn't help but feel like he was too comfortable with her. _He's treating me like I'm a member of their team. Like I'm one of them. But I'm not.. __It's like he's ignoring everything I've done- and I've told them a lot of what I've done._ Of course, she didn't verbalise her feeling of being uncomfortable, for fear that she would be out of turn.

"Uh...a coffee?"

It was the only drink she knew of, being used to water. When her meals were brought up, she didn't really know what they were other then fruit. Tony was often singing the drinks praises, so she might as well drink it. She knew of tea due to Bruce, but it smelt horrible. If she had to, she would drink it however. If it was asked of her by them, she would do it. She owed them so much, especially because they rescued Bucky.

"Coming right up."

"So. Your name is Sparrow."

Natasha spoke, her eyebrows raised in what seemed like scepticism. Nodding as Steve put the steaming hot coffee on the wooden table, looking a caramel like colour. Tony, Bruce, and Peter migrated out of the common room, off to whatever they were doing. That left Bucky, Steve, Hawkeye and Black Widow. And herself, of course. _They wanted to give them privacy when they asked their questions.._

"Yes Ma'am. That was the name that Bucky suggested and I liked."

She was unsure where this was going, and Hawkeye moved over to the table, standing behind Black Widow, with a steady gaze directed at Sparrow. Wrapping her fingers around the mug, she took an experimental sip, swishing it around in her mouth. Upon deciding that it was perfectly fine, and that there were no drugs that she could tell, she swallowed.

While it was burning hot, she quite liked the taste going down her throat. It was somewhat bitter, but it was warming and it sent a tingle through her body. It didn't seem to have a negative effect on her though, so she ignored it.

"What powers do you possess?"

That question was from Hawkeye. Tony, Bucky, and Steve knew what powers she had, along with a demonstration, but it didn't hurt to show them again. Bucky nodded to confirm that she should do it, so she quickly summoned a flame in her hand.

"I can control the elements."

She showed them a flame, before using wind to shape it into a vortex. Drawing some electricity out of the wall socket, she added that back to her vortex, before dispelling it with a snap of her hand. If they were surprised, they didn't let it show. She tore a chunk out of the table, before passing it to Bucky. Then she wrapped her hands around the hole, before coaxing the wood to repair itself.

The pulsing of the wood echoed through her hands, and gathered at the centre of the hole, knitting together to replicate what had been broken. She removed her hand, and gestured to it, as Bucky opened his hand showing the chunk of wood. She took it off of him, before holding her palm out, willing herself to create metal. These were her first set of abilities, ones that she used more then the others.

She could fix things with them, cause damage with them, or make things with them. They were versatile, which was what she needed to be. A silver coating wrapped itself firmly around the wood, before it was fully submerged in the sleek metal coating. She then snapped it in half with ease, before pushing both halves across the table in demonstration.

"I also possess the power to shape-shift, as I believe the term is, into a wolf, a dragon, and tiger. I can demonstrate if you would like Sir, Ma'am, but we might need some more space. Along with this, I have what I believe is called a fast metabolism, but also some form of super strength. I don't believe I am strong as Bucky or Steve, but I am stronger then the usual human."

They both nodded, their faces neutral. Sparrow took the time to take another drink of her coffee, savouring its taste, before they asked her the next question. I can see why Tony likes this so much. After it ended, the last question asked, Sparrow had the distinct feeling it went as well as it could have.

Considering she had all of her limbs intact and hadn't been tortured or locked in a dark room, it went well. _I believe this could be called a mission success_. And that was how she had two spies to the list of people she knew.

* * *

Author's Note

Hiiii!

Exam results are coming out for me on Tuesday, and I'm absolutely crapping myself about it.

Anyway, my brother needs me for something so I'd better keep this AN short.

Here's this weeks question- What is a language you've always wanted to learn but haven't/ are learning it just now?

I'd like to learn Italian. I'd always done okay at languages in school, especially French, but Italian was one I've always wanted to learn.

Anyway, I've got to go.

Have a good week!

~Cait


	12. Chapter 12 - Rise Up

The more I stray the less I fear  
And the more I reach the more I fade away  
The darkness right in front of me  
Oh it's calling out and I won't walk away

I would always open up the door  
Always looking up at higher floors  
Want to see it all give me more (rise, rise up)  
I was always up for the making changes  
Walking down the street and meeting strangers  
Flipping through my life, turning pages (rise, rise up)

Rise Up, by Imagine Dragons, from the album Evolve, released in 2017

* * *

Peter wasn't even aware of how fast things were moving. Over the past few months, Sparrow had slowly integrated into the Avengers as an apprentice, much like him. They were in training, only called in for the most important missions. A few of the Avengers (including, but not limited to, Steve, Clint, Sam, and Bucky) had been incredibly against the idea.

Peter was of the idea that as long as the decision was Sparrow's, then she should be able to decide for herself. Sure, she had been with HYDRA, but she wasn't stupid. She could make her own decisions. Tony had proposed the idea after they had all been forced to rush out, attending to an important mission, which meant leaving Sparrow by herself in the Tower.

That had started the argument of all arguments between Steve and Tony, as the barbs traded hurt Peter's ears in the literal sense. Fortunately, Sparrow had come down before it could turn into a civil war, and quietly said that she would like to fight. Steve's immediate argument against it was that Sparrow was a kid, and shouldn't get involved with anything like fighting. But Sparrow had intersected that argument with her usual grace and timid nature, by saying:

"I'm no normal child Steve. I've killed, I've hurt, I've been an experiment and a weapon and caused so much evil. I hope to repay that one day."

Which of course, set Steve on another tangent. The one that consisted of 'HYDRA' blah blah blah 'not your hands' blah blah blah. He had done the same with Bucky- Steve was predictable. But still, with Rhodey, Tony, Peter, Sparrow and Natasha (surprisingly. She had sympathised with Sparrow on the 'wanting to wipe her ledger part') deciding for it, provided Sparrow was kept under a strict watch at all times.

Bruce had remained Switzerland (staying neutral as he tended to do during arguments) and Thor off world, there was no-one to equalise the vote on their side. Thus, Sparrow was invited into the Avengers as an apprentice.

Of course, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Sparrow had a large number of issues, spanning from lingering PTSD to other things directly caused by her time with HYDRA. If a noise was too loud, it triggered her into a PTSD attack, if she was left in the dark, it triggered a PTSD attacks, and if it was too cold, it triggered her into a PTSD attack.

And they were just a few of her triggers. Once she entered one, it took the combined might of Bucky and Tony to snap her out of it, with Tony rambling on in as many languages as he knew and Bucky tapping in Morse Code. So, they had arranged for her to meet with a therapist twice every week. Her first meeting had left her confused and unsure, because she didn't have a clue what a therapist was.

That was as much knowledge as Peter knew, not prying into it for obvious reasons. At Tony's insistence and subtle suggestion, Peter had agreed at long last to see one as well, to help him cope with his reoccurring nightmares and other traumas. At least then, if he could get over them, Tony would be able to sleep through the night. Peter had yet to convince Tony to go see one, but he, Pepper, and Rhodey were working on it. Slowly, but they were.

Sparrow had sat in on a few low-profile meetings after it was determined she could be trusted, and Pepper was helping to teach her the ins and outs of basic business management. Apparently she had taken an interest in it? Black Widow helped to train her in further non-lethal forms of combat (although she was already excelled in the subject), Tony was teaching both Peter and Sparrow the basics of engineering, and Bruce was assisting on the more biology side of the spectrum.

It was like a little school essentially, each Avenger finding something to bond with Sparrow over. The only difference was that Sparrow did a lot of independent study herself: as evidenced by her notes stuck all over her new floor. Yes, Peter did mean floor. It was under his own, and he had been in it once or twice, when helping her move her stuff from the holding cell.

Of course, when she had joined the Avengers, he had outed himself as Spider-Man. He hadn't told her about his Aunt yet (who was slowly coming out of her medically induced coma. He was waiting for the phone call.), but when she had been informed about Spider-Man, there wasn't much of a realisation. She had blinked, cocked her head, and asked her what a Spider-Man was.

That made him laugh, but after that had been cleared up, she had smiled, a cute, small smile that made Peter's cheek want to heat up, and promptly told him that she'd like to spar with him one day. It was very much unlike her to smile, and even more unlike her to be so prompt and forward. He quickly agreed. Tony had designed her a suit- not the metallic kind, but more of a uniform.

The suit was a neutral brown colour, but with dull red segments where notable joints were, like the knee, shoulder, and hip. In the centre, there was the emblem of a wolf, and around her waist, there were several tool belts, made for holding things like little balls of metal, that she could use if she needed to use her powers quickly. Going across her shoulders and around the back, there were red bands, which could double up if she needed to holster any weapons.

The first time she had worn it, she had expressed gratitude to Tony, who simply waved her thanks away, saying that it was only temporary. If that was the temporary version, then Peter was curious to see the finished version.

Which leads up to now. They were in Sokovia, an Eastern European country, on a mission to raid the HYDRA base and obtain the Sceptre, a weapon powered by the Mind Stone and wielded by Loki all of those years ago. They had all gone, every single Avenger as it was deemed a high priority mission and with all hands on deck.

Because of the fact that HYDRA had been Sparrow's.._.___prison __for several years, it was debated whether inviting her on such a mission would be a good idea or not. But several psychologists, BARF, and testimonials from both Sparrow and Bucky himself, it was determined that she hadn't been subjected to quite the same kind of mental manipulation. Through BARF, they had managed to desensitise her to the words they had tried to ingrain in her, so they no longer caused her to black out.

It took months upon months, but she was able to move past it, even if her traumas still lingered. The two things they couldn't get rid of though, was her habit of thinking she was worth nothing, and her habit of reverting back into that almost catatonic state. When he had asked to accompany them, he was excited to help, to distract himself from the very stressful endeavours of MIT and Aunt May. A chance to be more then _Peter Parker_ for a few hours.

So, he slid into his Iron Spider Mk2, feeling the sheen of the metal encompass him, and cling to his form neatly. His HUD was visualised in front of him, clear and crisp. Karen was eager to help him as per usual, and her voice was chirpy and human sounding. Upon the siege happening, they had split up into several teams, with Peter being paired with Tony. The woods surrounding them weren't easy for him to traverse through, the trees being much weaker then the concrete buildings.

Natasha was driving the car (Peter had no idea what type of car it was, but it had a fancy mounted gun) and Clint was on the roof, providing support. Bucky and Steve had taken bikes, storming throughout, Sparrow was flying, Tony was obviously in his suit, Hulk was….smashing… and Thor was an arcing blue blur of electricity. There were soldiers left, right, and centre, and Peter was thanking his lucky stars that he had worn the Iron Spider suit.

"Spider-Man!"

Steve called out over the comms, as he hurled his shield towards Peter, who was on the ground, fighting off several guards by this point. Karen automatically switched to his preset of normal streaming webs, and with a quick shot, his web grappled onto the back of the shield. Spinning, and doing his best imitation of a hammer throw (which he'd never been good at before the bite, because, y'know, nerdy and weak Peter Parker) he struck several enemies, sending them sprawling around him.

He released the shield, allowing it to arc back to Steve, as Natasha and Clint leapt out of the vehicle, bow and widow bites drawn. Steve continued forward with his bike, as did Tony with his suit, with Peter grabbing a ride through use of his webs. Fortunately, Peter had the sense to check beforehand that Tony could easily fly with Peter hanging on, and he could. As the forms of Natasha, Clint, and Thor faded into the wooded area, Steve, Bucky, Sparrow, Tony, and himself began to lay siege upon the base.

Jumping off as Tony flew up high to attack those who were attempting to snipe, he switched to his rapid fire bursts, as Karen lit up surrounding enemies. Steve was on his way, but was slightly slower then the speed of the Iron Man suit. Having learned to not make too many quips or jokes, Peter concentrated on taking out his enemies, as Sparrow came down from where she was flying and worked on aiding him.

"Activate the Spider-Arms, Karen!"

Suddenly, four golden and metallic arms emerged out of his back, causing several enemies to momentarily back away as they began to stab openly. Coiling, and quickly leaping up, Peter dragged an enemy up to grapple with him in the air, as Sparrow threw a blazing ball of fire at one of the HYDRA soldiers. Quickly selecting rapid fire, he covered the airborne enemy in web, before leaping off him in mid-air and slamming him into the ground.

"Spider-Man catch!"

Sparrow sent a massive gust of air, the velocity of it causing another soldier to erupt into the air beside him. Grabbing onto him with a web, and ignoring the faint 'Hulk Smash!' and ominous rumble of thunder, he wrapped his legs around the soldier's head before bending back and slamming him down into the ground. From there, he switched to his taser webs, and shot another with electricity, allowing Sparrow to finish them off with her own arc of electricity.

Landing gracefully, and seeing Natasha, Clint, Thor and Hulk finally breach the forest line faintly in the distance, he quickly sent an enemy coming from behind him sprawling, before webbing him up with the 'large spread' preset of his web. __It came in handy...although 1078 web options are a bit ridiculous. Tony really does go over the top. __Speaking of which, Tony's grunt of pain and exclamation of 'shit' rang out over the comms.

"Language!"

Steve admonished, as per usual.__ Why hasn't he given up on trying to get Tony to stop swearing? It's like trying to get the Earth to stop spinning. You just can't. __Normally Steve didn't verbally tell someone off for swearing, he usually just narrowed his eyes and disapproved with facial features.

"JARVIS, what is the view from upstairs?"

Steve called out once again, and Peter temporarily forgot that JARVIS had access to all of the satellites, especially Tony's own. Sparrow turned to Peter, with something indiscernible in her eye, before she tossed him something- a small metal, frisbee like object, that was hot to the touch: not like he could feel it through the suit. Firmly grabbing it, he threw it with all of the force he could muster towards the enemies, backing away as Thor came out of nowhere and smacked it like a baseball against a bat, making a massive thundering sound as lightning viciously struck the disk.

Making sure to use webs that didn't conduct electricity- he did not want an electric shock from the God of Thunder thank you very much- he spun around in an imitation of what he had done with Cap's shield moments prior.

"The central building is protected by some sort of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we've taken."

The fact that the AI could speak so calmly was a testament to how well Tony had coded him. Releasing his Spider-Drones, little bots he'd made with the help of Tony, they began to fly around, letting out small blue rays that would paralyse anyone it came into contact with. As his Spider-Sense began to tingle, Peter dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding a gun shot which would have struck him exactly in the head, probably enough to bruise.

A gust of wind gathered around Peter, before pushing away the oncoming energy with a vicious and lethal attack. Thanking Sparrow, he then returned the favour by using both his webs to pull two enemies together, causing their heads to clash and knock the two of them unconscious.

"The Mind Stone has got to be here! Strucker couldn't mount his defence without it! At long last."

Thor boomed, much like thunder itself. __I don't have the heart to tell him I don't like thunder. Thor is so innocent sometimes. __Throwing himself into a spin kick, and aiming his robotic arms to fire the repulsors built in, he cleared the area from around him with ease. Peter could feel the heat of a grenade go off, and a fiery explosion to go with it, as Natasha blew up one of the many cars filled with reinforcements.

Hulk seemed to be having the time of his life, grabbing a car- with nobody in it- pulling it in half and using it to sweep several enemies out. Both Bucky and Natasha teamed up to take the heavy artillery out, taking down the enemies with both poise and ease. The Super-Soldier was no doubt glad to destroy HYDRA, especially after what had happened, and Peter couldn't blame him.

"At long last is lasting a little long boys."

Natasha remarked this time, as the sound of a gun echoed through the comms. Peter repressed a shiver- he hated the damn weapons, ever since Uncle Ben, but when two teammates used them, and about four others specialised in them, he had learned to get over it. __It still makes me shake sometimes though.__

"Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise."

Peter was gradually tuning out the chatter, as he progressed forward, Sparrow flying above him. The way she flew was arguably the most unique of the team: because she literally willed air to move her the way she did. __It's a cool ability to have..but I'll stick to my Spider-Powers thanks. __The bots he released earlier flew back into the Iron Spider suit, merging seamlessly once more, as he and Sparrow moved back to back, covering one another.

As he swept an enemy with all four of his robotic arms, Sparrow rolled across his back, returning fire with..well, fire_. ___I guess this is what they call 'the heat of the moment'. I'll let myself out.__ If Peter couldn't quip audibly, he could very well do it in his own head. It was his way of keeping himself calm, and over the years he had never been able to shed it. It was a habit that clung and stuck to him.

"Wait a second, no one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language'?"

"I know."

Steve sighed, as the sounds of panting, a yell of pain, and a crash emitted over the comm. Almost abashedly, Steve seemed to mutter something under his breath, something that they probably weren't supposed to hear.

"It just slipped out."

Bucky spoke for the first time since the battle beginning, the man presumably used to radio silence during...missions. There wasn't an easy way to deal with what he had gone through, so Peter just tried the tried and tested method of avoiding the subject entirely. _I'd probably put my foot in it or something equally as stupid._

"Pot meet kettle Steve. I believe you used to have quite the foul mouth back in '43"

"Bucky!"

* * *

_"_Thor, I've got eyes on the prize."

Tony muttered, having exited the suit to go look at the powerful weapon. Peter was standing behind him, having caught up with him after Sparrow had urged him to go on. The dark room, scarcely lit and almost dusty, made Peter nervous. This was far too easy.

He was watching Tony with a wary eye as the man moved towards the target, and Peter's fingers were itching on the triggers of his web-shooters. Pounding increased suddenly at the back of his skull, and he quickly dodged out of the way as a girl with glowing red hands came out of nowhere.

"To-"

Peter tried to warn, as he hastily dodged out of the way from a blast of energy, trying to hit the unidentified woman with some of his web. The man in question turned around sharply at Peter's exclaimed yell, before Karen warned him about an oncoming attacker.

He quickly rolled away, launching into a series of kicks and punches, acting like a wild whirlwind_.___ If I can hold them off until Tony gets into his suit.__ He wasn't quick enough to dodge a punch from the blue streak, and he could feel his ribs bruise under the armour.

"Damage sustained to the left of your ribs."

Karen reported, as Peter tried to keep them away from Tony, who was edging nearer and nearer his suit, his gauntlet outstretched. The duo seemed to switch tracks, instead ignoring him and going for the unarmed Tony. Attaching his webs to the ground, he pushed off and zipped so that he was covering Tony's front.

Webbing the speedster's feet to the ground in an attempt to fasten him there for now, Peter then turned to focus on the magic lady, who had began to hurl red blobs of energy left right and centre. Her accuracy was awful.

"Spider-Man! Watch out!"

Tony's voice called sharply, over the comms, as Peter fought the urge to turn and face him. As he turned to deal with the impending threat of the Sonic wannabe (yes, Peter was absolutely calling him that now.) the witch had snuck up behind him. As he tried to respond to his blaring Spider-Sense, his world suddenly became adorned with a red hue.

The dark room switched to a different scene this time, with cobbled streets lining around him, the smoke of the New York buildings flooding his senses, and the hum of various car engines. A loud bang erupted, startling Peter as he turned, only to see his Uncle Ben standing, with a hole in his chest, splattered with blood. Running towards him, Peter tried to compress the wound, his Uncle's blood staining his fingers as he tried valiantly to save his life.

"Uncle Ben? _Nonononono._ Not again. Please. Not again."

The quickly paling face of his Uncle adorned a sight of anger, Ben's eyebrows narrowing and a scowl emerging on his face. More blood began to pool around Peter as he sobbed, trying to compress the blood even further, his hands pressed tightly against the wound, his brown eyes filled with tears.

"You failed us Peter. It's your fault I'm dead. If you had been better, stronger, I would still be alive. This is all your fault!"

The normally soothing voice of his Uncle was replaced by one harsh, aggressive one that Peter had never heard Ben use before. _Please. I can't go through this again! I tried Ben. I know I wasn't good enough but I tried!_

_"_There's one thing good about me dying Peter- I never have to see your disappointing face again."

As Peter's heart broke, his world shifted, this time it was Aunt May on her hospital bed. _But this doesn't make sense- she was recovering when I had left! How did she deteriorate?! _A sickly smile adorned May's face, and with her eyes shut, it was quite the sinister look. Peter practically sprinted towards the bed, only to watch May flinch away. May?

"You did this to me Peter. You left me for Tony Stark- your own blood. You left me for that alcoholic, irresponsible and absolutely useless bastard of a man. If you had been less of a fuck-up, I wouldn't be in this state, crippled and unable to move! Tony Stark can keep you- because all you bring is bad luck!"

As the sound of a flat-lining monitor echoed around his ears, the scene shifted again, this time to a battlefield where Tony was on the ground, his arc reactor thrown away to the side, and the mask peeled back. His whiskey coloured eyes were hard and flinted, his hands clenched, and his jaw set. _Nonononono. Tony. Anything but Tony. Please…_

"Why did I ever take you in Spider-Brat? All you've done is inconvenience me, and you got me killed."

Tony chuckled a chuckle full of malice, as Peter realised there was nothing he could do to help. Collapsing to his knees and weeping, he tried in vain to fix the armour. But the side of the armour was crushed, and an ugly hole adorned his side, flooding the floor with blood like a tide of water.

"Tony!"

Peter begged, trying to apply pressure to the wound. Tony's armour blasted him with a repulsor, sending him flying back several paces. His vision went white, before he felt burning on his shoulder, where he had been struck. _Tony! I can't lose you too! This is all my fault. I wasn't good enough! __What's the point in a hero if he can't save anyone?!_

_"_I thought I was a fuck up. But you? Congratulations Pete, you topped the scale. I'd give you a trophy, but I'm too busy dying. Which y'know, you caused."

Peter collapsed, as Tony's words chipped at the foundation that had been keeping him up. His shoulder was blazing, his hands feeling like someone had taken a grater to them, but nothing hurt as much as the realisation that he was alone. _I'm all alone..I'm just a walking disaster.._

"Peter."

Someone's soft voice called out, as he felt hands grasp his shoulder. He yanked them away harshly, wanting to stand by Tony's body as he passed. It was his fault after all, so the least he could do. The hands touched his shoulders again, this time more insistently, and pulled him away. He turned and was ready to fight to defend Tony's cor-body._ I can't leave him! I need to make sure he __gets__ a good funeral! Then I need to-"_

"Peter_!"_

Blinking rapidly, Tony's body disappeared, and the surroundings folded back to their normal ones, the light of the sceptre no longer illuminating the room, and the very much alive Tony Stark passed out on the floor, near the Iron Man suit. To his left, green emerald eyes met his, a degree of sadness lingering in them.

As he fought to regain control of his breathing, and not pass out there and then, Sparrow timidly clasped his hand before pulling him over to Tony, placing his palm flat on the man's chest. His chest was stuttering wildly, breathing fast and irregular, and he tried to take gulps of air in, but to no avail. It felt like he couldn't breath: _oh my god, I can't breath, I'm going to die-_

"He's alive. He's healthy. He's just trapped in a vision- much like yours. Whatever happened, whatever you saw, it wasn't real. Breath in and out to the timing of Tony's chest while I wake him from his vision."

A lump emerged in Peter's chest, to go with his other breathing difficulties, but he did as Sparrow advised, trying to time his breathing with the ins and outs of Tony's chest. It wasn't easy to do, and the lack of the man in question's comforting words weren't helping him. Sparrow placed her hands on Tony's head gently, barely skimming the surface, before she closed her shining eyes.

A glow emerged from her hands and into Tony's head, and they stayed like that for a minute or two, as Peter began to work himself up again. _What if he doesn't wake up? It will be all my fault- I wasn't good enough to protect the two of us! _Tony's hand flung out towards Sparrow, and Peter could see her flinch in pain as the cold gold titanium-alloy gauntlet smacked into her ribs at full force, and a crack could be heard easily.

To Peter's surprise, Sparrow didn't make any attempts to move, rather still concentrating on Tony. A brief moment later, Tony's head suddenly shot up sharply, almost hitting Sparrow in the head as she leaned backwards to avoid a collision.

"Pete?"

He gasped out, before embracing him in a tight hug. Being mindful of his strength, and glad that his father figure was okay- even if his mind was screaming at him, blaming him- and sobbed into his shoulder, rattling breaths trying to go into his chest.

Despite it all, Peter could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile slip past on Sparrow's face, just as the other Avengers came bursting in, with several gasps of their own. Peter couldn't care any less at the minute, just happy that Tony was alive, breathing, not _dying_, in front of him. The rest could come later.

* * *

Author's Note

It took twelve chapters, but we are finally getting into the plot of AOU. I've never actually seen AOU (I am planning on rectifying it soon though) but from the Wiki, Infinity War, Endgame, Homecoming and the movie script I helpfully found, I think I have an okay grasp on it.

Anyway, how is everyone? I probably go through this spiel every week, but I do mean it as a genuine question. I'm doing pretty well in case you were wondering, got my exam results- passed em all with high marks- so I'm pretty chirpy.

So, here is this weeks question. What is something you went from finding really easy to really hard? For me, it was maths. I found my first couple of years in maths really easy, but for last year, I just struggled. Whether it was me or my teacher I don't know, but I struggled badly.

This year, so far, I'm finding it okay though, and understanding it a lot better. Touch wood.

Anyhow, I'll see you all next time, I've got to go see to my Nannan who's come to see us from England (yes, we only saw her a couple of weeks ago.)

Have a nice week!

~Cait


	13. Chapter 13 - Arms Open

So when you feel like you can't take another round of being broken  
My arms are open  
And when you're losing faith and every door around you keeps on closing  
My arms are open

I can't uncry your tears  
I can't rewind the time  
I can't unsay what's said  
In your crazy life

Arms Open, by the Script, from the album Freedom Child, released in 2017.

* * *

When the whole team had slowly gone radio silent, without warning or any other allusion as to why, her instincts were warring within her. Her priorities were Bucky, Tony, and Peter, but all of the team needed to be safe as well. It was her mission. Clenching her fists, and keeping a small ball of fire hovering around her, she quickly entered the building, with a small degree of hesitance.

There was a sound of whipping air, and Sparrow found herself swiftly moving to the side, before throwing a fireball at her oncoming assailant. This was, no doubt, someone who had caused the breakdown of communication. Growling, she didn't allow him to move, beginning to make the rock beneath him twist and crush his ankles in an attempt to immobilise him. She could get details.

In the dark, she caught the faint red light, as hands wrapped around the side of her head. A small sharp pain which felt like several drills trying to get into her head emerged, and she quickly summoned a plume of air to whistle and slash everyone around her. If they had been trying to get into her head, God only knows what they would have seen.

"What? Pietro_. __Она сопротивляется__." _(She resists.)

_"__Как?"_ (How?)

The women, obviously the bigger threat of the two, moved to stand next to her friend, as Sparrow stood tall, fire burning on the tips of her palms, the flames licking her. Sparrow had no particular care for these people, what she wanted to find out was what had happened to the team. _Step 1- subdue the opponents. Step 2- begin searching for the team. Administer first aid if required. Step 3 – determine recovery of the mission._

Dropping down into her combat position, the speedy one kicked off of the ground in a blur of light, appearing by Sparrow's side. As he drove a kick into her ribs, she retaliated with a large slab of rock to the side of the enemy. As he fled, the woman hurled several plumes of red at her, like spitting anger. Kicking up a large section of rock, she held it in mid air, allowing the blasts to harmlessly deflect off of it.

The woman flew towards her, the red like energy gathering around her feet, as the man tried to surprise her with a flurry of clumsy and sloppy attacks. It was easy to see how the team had been overwhelmed, especially if the woman had done to the others what she had tried to do to Sparrow.

Quickly thinking, vines shot out of her palm, slithering down and around the man like a snake, and tightening around his feet, dagger-like thorns digging deep into his feet. Then she switched from using earth to using electricity, which jumped happily from her palm and arced towards the woman, who hastily made a red coloured window to block the attack.

Pivoting on the balls of her feet, she drove a foot into the side of the man's ribs, relishing the crack she heard. The woman, seemingly recovered, threw several more blasts as her friend attempted to harm her once more. Taking a dummy shot to the chest, and the red, lava like energy burning across her chest, she had to finish this once and for all. She shot up into the air, and restrained the two of them with a large tangle, jungle-like selection of vines.

Then she walked up to the one who wielded the energy, and knocked her out with a punch to the face, keeping her wrapped in the thick vines. Gliding gracefully over to the other one, she simply knocked him out by getting the vines to inject a potent sleep venom. It would not kill, but it would keep them out for a while_. __Step 1 – achieved. Progressing onto step 2._ Not wasting time, she progressed through the dark and dingy base, trying to find her missing teammates.

The first she came across were Tony and Peter. Peter was on the ground, in his red and golden Spider-Suit, collapsed and feverishly screaming out for something that wasn't there. The Iron Man suit was watching over them, it's face silent, unhelpful, useless, without it's pilot. The sentry mode had been forcibly disabled.

Tony was on the ground, twisting, chest breathing in and out in short stutters, much like Peter's. With his fists clenched, and a shaking form, it was obvious that whatever he was seeing was causing him pain. Spying the small glowing artefact in the centre of the base- the Sceptre- she quickly wrapped it in obsidian, thick, impenetrable, and safe. This way, nobody could steal it while she was busy trying to awaken the team from whatever malevolent thing they were under.

She went to Peter first, hands hesitantly searching him. Something niggling in her mind was instinctively telling her what to do, so with care and a delicate touch, she closed her eyes. Concentrating on Peter's head, she could see it was covered by a red wall, one that burned to touch. She had to take it down in order to awaken him. But she had to do it carefully, otherwise she could do something irreversible.

Pacing the length of the wall, she found a small, thin gap, which she squeezed through. Using her own powers, she held her hands to the burning wall of fire, and pulsed her own energy into it. While doing so, she sealed the angry cuts lingering in his mind by covering them over with various flowers and life. _This should heal over time. _As the barrier wavered, flickering and ultimately collapsing, she moved closer to the endless corridors of Peter's mind.

Without a map, or any other type of navigation, she did the only thing she could do: Call out for Peter. While she could open each door she came across, it was not imperative to violate his memories, and it would not be a 'right' thing to do. It would cause him unnecessary suffering. Straining her ears, she could make out a whimpering noise and a screaming noise that threatened to cause a weird emotion in her heart. _Anger. Sadness. _Either emotion would be understandable.

Pacing towards the noise, she called out again to Peter, this time trying to be more insistent. The translucent form of Peter was sat, hunched over himself as he seemed to try and compress something or some_one. _Placing her hand on his shoulder once again, she wasn't expecting the harsh punch she received to the gut. Steeling her face, she put both hands on his quivering shoulders, closed her eyes, and _pulsed _energy into him, bringing them both out of his mind.

After getting Peter calmed down, and ignoring the small stinging of her ribs, she closed her eyes again and concentrated on waking Tony. His mind was very similar to Peter's, but somehow more convoluted at the same time. Several doors were sealed up tight, angry murmurs and hissed insults along with the burning feeling of _pain_ haunting her like it was her own.

There was no audible sounds of screaming unlike in Peter's mind, but she could hear, if she concentrated, gasps of breath, a pulsing heart-rate, and sounds of clashing and bombs and gunfire were audible. So, instantly regretting whatever Tony was seeing, she continued on, albeit with a heavy heart and furious anger (at the witch, who obviously had caused this. The red energy walls were the same colour of her magic for God's sake, and she wasn't one to believe in coincidence), clenching her fists in an attempt to keep it contained.

_Anger risks the mission. Risking the mission means risking my comrades. I need to keep calm. _The laboured breathing seemed to be coming from all around her, echoing off the walls like it was coming from everywhere at once. _It's going to be difficult trying to track him down like this._

Crouching down, and placing her hands on the oddly carpeted floor, she gently reached out with her powers, trying to generate a pulse that she could use to track Tony. It was a power she didn't even know she had- but she was incredibly grateful for it now.

_"__Tony?"_

There was no audible reply, and everything seemed to still echo around her, but she could feel a soft yanking of her power, like someone would tug a rope. It was almost shaky, but tight. So, following the tug of the rope as far as she could, and trying to not trespass in any particular thoughts or memories, she carefully stepped past several doors, eventually coming to a set of stairs.

The rope was trying to guide her up there, so she carefully followed them up, the fuzzy feeling of the carpet evident to her. Sparrow was hating every moment of this endeavour, because she _knew_ what it was like to have private memories or thoughts messed with, and the feeling of constantly being on edge was unnerving her. Trying to soothe Tony, even though she couldn't see him, was harder then it sounded, but she was going to try.

The terror she could feel was enough to unnerve her even further, because _Tony_ never let people know what he was feeling. Why, she didn't know, but it was his business, not hers. A few minutes later, a small figure was seen crouching on the floor, hands wrapped around his knees and slowly rocking himself. He couldn't be any older then six by her estimations.

Whatever he was seeing must be something to do with this child- at least at the minute. Again, she wasn't going to pry. _I have 'many skeletons in my closest' as well._ Slowly approaching the small figure who couldn't see her, she crouched down, before gently tapping him on the shoulder. Brown eyes almost turned to face her, filled with fear, and it was evident that there was a red bruise on his cheek.

He was wearing a t-shirt that had a collar, which was folded over, and formal looking trousers. He flung his arms out in an attempt to defend himself, leading Sparrow to try and soothe him any way she could. Because something was telling her this was a certain, young, Anthony Edward Stark. Remembering that he seemed to enjoy Italian for whatever reason (she tended to have hushed conversations with him in the language when Peter wasn't about), she clutched at straws in an attempt to think of a lullaby.

She had been intrigued in music after that day where Tony had introduced her to it, and had looked at basic nursery rhymes, in a mixture of languages, so that she could slowly learn how to play. It turned out, that nursery rhymes were often simple enough to learn, which was why she went towards that rather then some more acknowledgeable or mature piece. It was her way to regain control- by learning something she had previously denied. Music hadn't been an integral part of her training.

_"Ninna nanna a sette e venti, il bambino s'addormenti.__ S__'addormenta e fa un bel sonno e si sveglia domani a giorno." _(Lullaby at twenty past seven, the child falls asleep. Falls asleep and has a good sleep, and wakes up tomorrow at day break.)

The small child seemed to register that she didn't mean any harm, or was soothed by the Italian lullaby, but either way she rested her hand on his shoulder, and slowly but surely drug them out of his mind, humming the tune to the nursery rhyme to try and keep him calm.

Her ribs were beginning to remind her that they didn't particularly like being slammed into twice in quick succession, but like usual, she ignored it. _They will heal in time, due to my healing factor. There is no point in concentrating on it._ There was also a fever beginning to build up, and Sparrow was really hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was, because it was a really inopportune moment for it to happen.

Especially when she had hardly given the other Avengers a word of warning of what happened when it occurred.

Taking an inventory check, she found that she was operating at peak performance. _The damages are minor, will not impact me completing the mission._ After a brief moment of hugging, Tony slid back into his armour smoothly, and Sparrow watched as it wrapped around him. He still seemed shaky after whatever he saw, and Peter wasn't much better. She could tell that they were trying to keep it under wraps until they finally left this God forsaken place.

Tony grabbed the Sceptre as she lowered the obsidian wall down from it, allowing it's innocent looking light to flood the room once more. But it's far from innocent. There was an odd sense of pulsing around the stone, almost drawing her to it, but she very pointedly ignored it as she knew how powerful they could be thanks to Tony and Steve.

As they continued on through the dark corridors and dusty temperatures, the three of them didn't take long to find Natasha and Hawkeye, both of which who were awake, with something lingering under their gaze. _If they want to keep something hidden, they will. They aren't named spies for no reason. _They found Steve and Bucky next, with Bucky looking tense, rigid, and distant, and Steve looking pale and almost in shock.

Their comms had gone offline, with JARVIS trying his best to fix them as they wandered throughout the base. There was an unsettling silence lingering over the team, the tension tight and frayed as they navigated their way out of the bunker, having retrieved what they came here for. The male and female enhanced were gone, and Sparrow set her jaw, as she walked past where they had been. _I have failed. Must improve for next time. Failures are unacceptable._

Fortunately, as they exited, Thor had Strucker in his clutches, and both he and Bruce had been far away from the hallucination causing witch. More HYDRA goons arrived sharply, and Sparrow knew nobody was in the condition to fight.

"Go to the Quinjet. I'll handle them."

There were several exclamations of disagreement, mainly from Bucky and Tony, but she hurried them on. It didn't matter if she got hurt, but if they got hurt, it would not do. She had to keep them safe. She was already beginning to realise that the fever she felt earlier was what she thought it was, and the unease that arose within her powers when she was going to 'evolve' as HYDRA had put it was only confirming that.

That was why she was one of their best 'creations': because she was constantly learning and adapting. Reaching deep within her, she started pulling at the energy that allowed her to change form, accelerating the fever, and as she began to stretch and change before their very eyes. Despite the growth of new limbs and expanding in both height and width, it didn't hurt any more.

She didn't understand the logistics of it, just knew that it shouldn't exist. With her last words, she warned then, running out of words before she completely lost her ability to speak:

"You are all too emotionally compromised to try and fight right now! Go! I'll be fine-"

She cut off with a growl, as she suddenly towered well above the Avengers. She stretched up and spread her black wings, with purple membranes, sending several HYDRA goons sprawling. Her spines split into two neat rows lining her from neck to tail, as they shone brightly in the sun, standing out amongst her blackened scales. At her tail, they split into three rows the closer they got to her tail, they also became longer then the other ones, making them very good impaling weapons.

They had been used for that in the past.. She was easily as tall as a single floored bungalow, but was as wide as about two of them side by side. And all of this was ignoring her demonic look (as HYDRA no doubt had some participation in, even if the creation of this form was an accident), and her extremely hot purple fire, which she could send out as both streams, fireballs, and bursts.

Despite her large size, she could quite easily and efficiently manoeuvre. It just wasn't useful for small places or missions where subtly was required. As they tried to approach the Avengers, she swung her tail sharply, sending them flying into one another, before releasing a large plume of purple fire towards those in front of her. The screaming would haunt her ears, and the smell of burning flesh lingered horribly in her nose. She didn't want to kill.. but she had no choice in this situation. She'd try to spare who she could.

_"_Что это за хрень?"__ (What the hell is this?)

Several bullets pinged harmlessly off her scales, as they tried desperately to injure her. It took a lot to puncture her scales- as she knew from when HYDRA had decided to test the benefits to their fuck up of an experiment. Lifting herself up with several strong wing beats, she rocketed into the air, swiping with her metal-like claws. They had done exactly what she had banked on them doing: concentrating on her rather then the Avengers, who had heeded her advice.

Her telltale fever was beginning to build, so she had to get this finished quickly. As she flew higher into the air, with the Quinjet lifting off of the ground, she did a loop, before dive bombing towards the ground, tucking her wings in. The idiots kept shooting at her, but they were effortlessly bounced off of her wings, with only one lucky shot landing on her exposed mid belly.

But it was easy enough to ignore. As she hurtled towards the ground, with it coming suddenly up on her, she spread her wings last minute and slammed into all of the HYDRA goons, before pulling up sharply. Once she was satisfied they were all down, and with an experimental gust of wind courtesy of her wings, she flapped hard, getting momentum which sent her into the air.

As she began to follow behind the Quinjet, with a familiar glint of red and golden armour rocketing towards her gracefully, she could feel the telltale paralysis set in, as her wings, her legs, and her arms became numb. Suddenly feeling hot and sickly, she fought to keep her eyes open, as she began to plummet to the ground dangerously.

Slowly, her body shed the form, and all she could feel was burning heat, and a vibrant golden flash flood up and down her veins. She couldn't even spread herself out to slow her descent, and Sparrow could tell she was going to get punished for this. As she felt the air whip around her, stinging her flesh, she could feel a grasp of something cold and hard grab her, before it seemed to fly somewhere with her in it.

The cold breeze was now positioned towards her face, but she was rapidly losing any sense of feeling there. Whoever it was, was mumbling something, that even to her ears, was unintelligible, and she closed her eyes, falling into the deep sleep. She could worry afterwards..right? Yeah.. they were safe. That was all that mattered for now.

* * *

Author's Note

So, a few teeny tiny things to mention.

1\. I'm sorry for any Italians- I did my best to look for Italian Nursery rhymes, and found a website full of Italian songs, but I'm sorry if you don't actually sing that song, or if it's incorrect in any way. If you have any corrections or suggestions, please do let me know.

2\. Any foreign languages are google translated/ and or oxford dictionary-eed. The only language I'm fluent in is English, and while I can speak a tiny bit of French due to my school (C'est ne bene pas. Je peux dire «bonjour», «comment allez-vous» et «je m'appelle», mais c'est tout.) Also, sorry if I _absolutely butchered _that. It's been a long time since I did French, and wanted to demonstrate how any French (there wasn't any in this chapter) might be wrong too.

There was something else I was going to mention..

3\. Ohhh, the part where Wanda and Pietro speaks. It's actually Russian in case you didn't guess, but since well, Sokovian is pretty similar to Russian I'd like to think, I just substituted Russian in, since Sokovian isn't a real language.

Alright, here is the question of the is everyone's favourite instrument? For me, one might think it would be a percussion instrument, since I play it, but nope. My favourite instrument is Guitar. Can I play it? Meh... not really. Self Taught + advice I've gotten from my percussion instrument. But I love how it sounds.

Anyway, I've got to go. I'm hungry and have got the next chapter of this to write (getting an early start cause I go back to school on Wednesday.)

See you all next time!

~Cait


	14. Chapter 14 - What I've Done

In this farewell  
There's no blood, there's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth of a thousand lies

I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

_What I've Done, by Linkin Park, released in 2007, from the album Minutes to Midnight_

* * *

_"_Vitals JARV!"

Tony called out as he pushed his thrusters to catch up with the Quinjet, which still had the back ramp out. They were lucky JARVIS had picked up Sparrow's rapidly increasing temperature, and had alerted the team. The minute it looked like she was about to start dropping altitude, Tony had shot out of the Quinjet with as much speed as he could manage.

If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was that she had shed the form of the dragon- _I can't believe she literally changed into a dragon. That defies so many scientific laws and theories-_ because a small, slight and skinny teenager was easier to catch then a hulking mass of wings and claws.

_"_Miss Sparrow has a temperature of 104 degrees Fahrenheit. This is accompanied by three cracked ribs to the left side of her rib cage, a concussion, and a mild case of anaemia."

"And this?"

Tony nodded towards the golden coloured veins she had taken on, just as he landed in the Quinjet, with the back closing behind him. The whole scenario with coloured veins reminded Tony of his palladium poisoning all too much..and he pushed it back harshly. Rushing forward, Bucky plucked Sparrow from Tony's arms and laid her on the emergency gurney that was there. Bruce, having de-hulked, began to immediately look over the pale and shivering girl, in an attempt to diagnose what was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry Sir. I am unable to determine at this time the cause of the colouration of her veins. I will be able to complete a more detailed analysis, once we are back at the Tower."

Bruce quickly moved towards the sink, with a dry flannel in hand. As he quickly washed it, Tony stepped out of the armour, as Bucky leaned against the wall, fiddling with his metal arm like it would make everything better. Even though JARVIS was more then capable of auto piloting them back to the Tower, Nat and Clint were still piloting.

Peter, although he seemed worried, was still in his suit, albeit with his mask retreated back down, he was leaning against the wall, trying to stay out of Bruce's way. Steve was by Bucky, watching him with baby blue eyes, and a sense of worry. Yet Tony could see anger under his eyes, lingering, and just waiting to escape. No doubt aimed at him. Still, Tony moved calmly towards Bruce's side, who was trying to cool her down from her fever.

"We need to cool her body down. This is extremely hot for her normal temperature. Have we found out what's causing this?"

Tony shook his head, as he placed his hands on the flannel, allowing Bruce to concentrate on one of her other injuries. Bruce moved towards Sparrow's closed eyes, and held them open, shining a bright light in them and watching how they reacted to the light. Tony may have not been a doctor in the medical sense (although he did have a doctorate in Engineering), he knew a lot of what Bruce was doing, even though Tony himself hadn't had an interest in the 'squishy stuff'.

"Blown pupils.. she definitely has a concussion."

_Bruce grabbed a needle, and carefully found a vein, before extracting a swirl of blood, but it wasn't like any _blood Tony had ever seen, and he had palladium poisoning. It almost had a golden hue to it, glowing just like her veins. As Bruce put it in the centrifuge, Tony quickly re-wet the flannel, before draping it over the unconscious girl once more.

As Tony concentrated on his simple task, Bruce quickly moved over to the emergency first aid kit, gathering a series of bandages, and a small bottle with a bright blue label on it. Tony was suddenly incredibly grateful that he and Bruce had sat down to try and make some drugs that would affect the Super-Soldiers in the group.

And, Tony was simultaneously grateful for the fact that they had tested Sparrow's metabolism, so they knew what they could give her- the last thing Tony wanted to do was drug her.. Christ no. Bruce frowned, but carefully took a swirl of the liquid with a new needle, before expertly injecting it into her. Hopefully it would reduce her fever, which it was for in the first place.

"Bucky, Steve. I need you to _gently_ lift her up, so I can support her ribs"

The two Super-Soldiers quickly moved into position, with Bucky taking position by her head and Steve taking position by her legs. Tony took the flannel off her head and backed away, as they quickly lifted her, yet with a gentle air. Bruce quickly wrapped it around her ribs gently, and Tony was left to listen to the girls soft moans of pain. Even when she was unconscious, she was scared to show emotion._ I swear to God I'm going to kill those sons-_

"Put her down."

They did so, with her new bandages wrapped eloquently around her ribs. Peter walked towards her, his web-shooter out, before neatly going to the side where the tail end of the bandage was poking out, temptingly. Tony could see him pull the trigger, and with a soft thrwip noise, the bandage was shut by a small piece of webbing. Peter then approached back over to where Tony was standing, leaning into the man's touch.

Tony ran his hands through Peter's brown curls, trying to comfort the boy. _Whatever he saw, it couldn't have been good. I shouldn't have asked him to come on this mission. I knew the risks and I still let him come. This is on me. _While Bucky was murmuring things under his breath in Russian to Sparrow, Tony did the same in English to Peter, occasionally throwing in several endearments in Italian into the mix.

That was what his mother had did to try and calm Tony himself down when he was a child. It seemed to do the trick, as Peter began to slowly melt into Tony's side, affectionate like usual. There was no point in trying to get Peter to admit anything to Tony right now, because Tony was aware that he wouldn't say anything in front of the other Avengers.

This made Tony feel like he had accidentally projected his own insecurities and trust issues relating to the Avengers onto the kid:_ another reason I don't make a good father. I'm barely a good mentor as it is, projecting my own problems onto him. _Peter nuzzled into him, his brown eyes closing, as Tony couldn't help but look at Sparrow, a part of him thinking that: _it could have been Peter._

When they had finally gotten back to the good old US of A, there had been a medical team on standby to deal with the still unconscious Sparrow. Placing her carefully on the gurney, they quickly rushed off to the medical floor, leaving the rest of the team standing awkwardly. Tony carefully had the Sceptre- the malevolent weapon that it was- in his hand, intending to to take it downstairs and only study it for a limited time until Thor could take it back to Asgard.

Tony couldn't explain why he wanted to study the damn thing, perhaps it was his inner inventor arguing, so he could potentially use any knowledge gleamed to improve the world. After what he had seen..Steve dying..the wormhole..an invasion...losing _Peter_. He couldn't survive losing the kid..his kid.. it would _destroy_ him. Blood relation or not, Peter, the kid he'd mentored after finding him swinging around in an onesie..the kid who took his plane and stopped millions of dollars worth of stock, including arc reactors being stolen.. had grown on him.

Become his second shadow, his successor.. his _son_. He'd never meant to get this close- _God, if I'm anything like my old man, I'd fuck him up-_ but Tony couldn't find it in himself to regret. The warm bubbly, rambling kid that he did sciencing with; the look of pride when Peter manufactured the blanket for him; the trust Pete had in him, coming to him and _asking for help_ when May first had her accident.

It was safe to say, Tony thought of the kid- _his_ kid, as his own, and he would do anything for him. Peter asked him to overthrow the government? With the current state of things, he would anyway. Peter asked him to give him Stark Industries? He was getting it once Tony stepped down any way. Peter asked Tony to buy him anything he wanted? Tony quite literally had money to burn.

This was why Tony had to keep improving, keep getting _better and better,_ so he could keep everyone safe. That was what he lived for- who he lived for. To keep Peter, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, everyone safe. That was all he needed to do- and if he had to experiment with alien technology to do it, then so be it.

* * *

In true Tony Stark fashion though, everything, for lack of a better term, went to shit. His first mistake, was that he and Bruce had untabled the Ultron project: one that had been scrapped for a very good reason. What had possessed the two of them to start it up once again.. Tony didn't exactly know himself. He wanted to protect everyone- and that, as such, spurred him to restart the Ultron project. And, of course, it blew up in his fucking face. And in Peter's, and in Bruce's.

Peter had been all too eager to help him with the project, and while Bruce hadn't been willing initially, he had convinced him into it. Peter, much like a puppy, had willingly helped him, probably out of that misplaced mentor worship..it was definitely misplaced. _I'm a fuck up. I've fucked up and created a murder bot that's hell bent on human extinction. I'm one of the worst people for him to hero worship- and today further proves that. He'd be better off without me._

Tony was startled out of his inner, self-depreciative monologue, by Thor's strong hands wrapping around his measly throat, tightening, and cutting off his airwaves. As he squirmed, and tried not to be thrown back into Afghanistan, trying to deflect his _terror_ by joking, Thor was suddenly pulled apart from him harshly, leaving Tony to collapse onto the floor, wheezing for breath and swallowing violently. Peter moved towards his side, and Tony closed his eyes and forced himself to stand up.

He couldn't let the kid see him as weak- couldn't let anyone see him defenceless and vulnerable._ Stark men are made out of iron. Stark men are made out of iron._ None of the other Avengers sprung to protect him- Rhodey looked frozen, his face a mixture of anger and shock, Black Widow and Clint both seemed furious, but God knows what they were actually feeling.

Steve had his face in that classic _'I'm disappointed in you'_ face, Bucky was the epitome of neutrality, Bruce looked guilty, Thor's face was thunderous, Sam was also neutral, no doubt due to his Air Force training, and Peter.._Peter_..just looked worried. Worried about Tony, even though it was _his _fuck up. But, there was another figure that had appeared, and she was currently still in her combat uniform, leaning against the door frame, pale and shivering. Bandages were sticking out of the uniform, and she obviously couldn't stand amongst her own weight.

_"_Stop behaving like children!"

She snapped, as a wall of air pushed Thor back, further away from Tony. Thor's eyes were glinted with anger, and he automatically turned towards Sparrow, sparks flickering all over his body. She hobbled over to the centre of the assembled Avengers, her hands flat out, her green eyes blazing with fury.

"Sparrow you don't understand-"

"I understand enough."

Tony was left wondering what had happened to the quiet and withdrawn girl they had rescued- the fact that she had openly _reprimanded_ Steve filled Tony with pride and guilt at the same time- pride, because she was finally standing up for herself, andguilt because it was another person that he had pushed his beliefs onto.

"What I know, is that everyone on this team was compromised due to the Witches' visions. Did it not occur to _anyone_, that perhaps these visions, _could have _contributed to this? Either way, this was an accident. It was _out of order_ for Thor to pick Tony- un-armoured, and unprotected- around his throat. One of the perks of _HYDRA_ is that I know the best places to target to kill someone- and the _neck_ is a prime example of that. Thor could have very easily _killed_ Tony."

Tony could feel his throat beginning to swell up, and he suddenly seemed incapable to speak- a lump in his throat plus the swelling was making it incredibly hard to communicate. Peter hadn't moved from his almost protective position- _that should be my job. To protect the two of them_\- and was currently glaring at both Thor and Steve, his web-shooters out and primed. Sparrow, keeping a wary eye on the others hobbled over to where Tony was now standing, before outstretching a hand.

She slowly, deliberately, wrapped his hand in hers, before closing her eyes. As Tony began to wonder what exactly was happening, he could feel the minute pain that was surrounding his throat begin to fade, the lump disappearing. Sparrow opened her green eyes, hazed and glossy, her body trembling as Peter dove to catch her as her knees almost buckled. Tony, putting his hands to his throat, rubbed it, and moved towards Sparrow's side, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders, with Peter doing the same.

"Mr Stark- your throat. She.._healed_ it?"

Sparrow blinked, before nodding in confirmation. Tony had many words on the tip of his tongue- why, how, thank you, you shouldn't have- but for once in his life opted to stay silent. Although the injury was no longer there, he could feel the ghostly imprint lingering along his throat like it had never left at all.

"I did. It was an injury that should have never been inflicted in the first place. Thor- Did they not teach you in Asgard to never lay a hand on your shield-brothers? Bruce and Tony may have made a mistake- a costly one, but a mistake nonetheless- and you place all the blame on Tony, even though there were more then him involved. They were under extreme emotional duress."

Slowly colour was returning to her face, but she still looked too weak to stand, so Tony kept his position. She had managed to cow the God of Thunder by words alone, as he looked abashed, and he had lost some of his anger it seemed. He resisted the urge to rub his left hand, and forced himself into the 'Tony _Fucking_ Stark' persona once again.

Almost as if she could sense the change, she turned to face him, and for a second, Tony could have sworn that a look of _understanding_ washed over her face, but it was quickly hidden underneath a down-turned smirk. The seriousness in her eyes, the heaviness barely masking the evident fear, laid weight to the fact that she looked so much older then she had any right to be.

"None of this would have happened if Tony had just _told_ us what he'd seen."

If it was possible, Sparrow looked even more displeased as if Steve had told her that pigs could fly, fixing her hardened and blazing eyes at the man himself, reminding Tony of Pepper's look._ I wonder if she's been giving Sparrow lessons..because god damn if that look isn't reminiscent of her._

"What, just like you told the army about your various health conditions back in the day? The amount of times you lied in the army recruitment forms: everything from your name to your age to your health conditions. Just like you _told_ Tony when you were going after Bucky? Just like you told everybody about what _you_ saw? Because, if you are so determined to point out mistakes in Tony's character- too busy to realise that he _isn't comfortable enough_ with you to_ open up_, something he's only done to Pepper, Colonel Rhodes, and Peter- then perhaps someone should point out your flaws and hypocrisies."

For the second time in the space of fifteen hours, Tony Stark was surprised at her adamant defence of him. The formerly quiet girl had managed to shock _the_ Steve Rogers, into silence with her arguments, seemingly without any defence at all. And in her short time of knowing Tony himself, she had managed to judge his character accurately and down to a tee, even noticing his small idiosyncrasies.

Unlike everyone else, Sparrow saw it how it was, her opinion of Captain America not being set up by tales of the Howling Commandos, or his tales of wonder throughout the years. Sparrow slowly wriggled herself out from their arms, and while she wasn't standing straight, (leaving Tony and Peter to stand near her in case she collapsed again.) she seemed to be walking under her own steam.

"You guys are supposed to be a team yes? You don't seem to act as one. You pick on someone for not being perfect despite not recognising your own flaws."

Then, without fan fare or as much as a closing sentence, walked out rather gracefully, and presumably to her room. Tony, avoiding the teams looks (which still seemed to have anger in them), slid off to the elevator, Peter hanging around his shoulder.

"You know me. Things to do, people to see, an accidental murder bot and a powerful relic to track down and destroy. All the usual stuff in the life of Tony Stark. I'll be down in the workshop if you need me."

He tried not to feel smug as they continued to look like they had been slapped in the face. He let his mask fall as he took a shaky breath in, as he allowed the thoughts of his firstborn, of JARVIS, to flood his mind, his English accent and the 'Sir's' that he wouldn't hear again.

As he allowed a few tears to fall, in the company of his ki- his _son_ in all but blood, he could see that Peter had similar tears building up in his eyes. In a rare sign of emotion, Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, initiating the hug, as Peter buried his brown doe eyes underneath Tony's chin, his small frame not having a shudder or shake.

"It'll get better right?"

"Sure it will kid."

Tony wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or the kid. The team liked Peter, but he wasn't as close to him as he was Tony, and Tony couldn't help but be grateful for that. Be grateful for his kid, the fact that he was present in Tony's life, even though he didn't deserve him.

Still, Tony allowed Peter to distract him with talks about his latest project for MIT, and his various ideas for experiments, as well as enquiring about the blanket he had made for Tony, asking if it was working as it was intended._ Of course it is Pete._ Tony had remarked to him at the time, as they strode into the lab, trying to figure out how to take down Ultron, or what the rogue AI's intentions were. _Anything you make would be perfect._

* * *

Author's Note

So ah, word of warning. I do try, for the benefits of this story, to substitute certain words Americans use that I don't. In this case, instead of putting the temperature of Sparrow's fever in Celsius, I changed it to Fahrenheit. It might not be entirely accurate, but I did my best. I also change Mum to Mom, but occasionally I might miss a few. Feel free to correct me if I miss one.

Otherwise, that's about it. We're getting into the events of AOU, and with Marvel having every MCU movie on Amazon Prime to stream and download for free, I'm hoping I'm finally able to watch it! Because right now, I'm working from a copy of the movie script that I found, having never seen the movie.

Anyway, let's continue with the question of the week. If there was a way you could change how a character was treated, who would it be and what would you do. So, here's my answer. In the spirit of this fic, I'd probably changed Tony's childhood, how he was treated, or Bucky, and how he was treated by HYDRA.

Outside of Marvel though.. I'm not sure, a tough question. Maybe Sansa from Game of Thrones? I'm only in the first book, and not allowed to see the TV show, but she's in a pretty shitty relationship with Jeoffrey. Or, as a final option, James Adams & his sister Lauren, from the Cherub Series by Robert Muchamore. His childhood pre-Cherub, was pretty crappy too, but I won't ruin it.

Anyway, I hope you have a good week, and I'll see you next time!

~Cait


	15. Chapter 15 - Say Amen (Saturday Night)

And every morning when I wake up  
I wanna be who I couldn't say I'd ever been  
But it's so much more than I ever was  
If every night I go to sleep knowing

That I gave everything that I had to give  
Then it's all I could've asked for  
I've been standing up beside everything I've ever said, but  
Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah

Say Amen (Saturday Night), by Panic! At The Disco, from the album Pray for the Wicked, released in 2018

* * *

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

Tony queried at Sparrow, as she walked into the lab, the music dimming as she made sure she announced her arrival. Peter, who had been scanning through lines and lines of code, raised his eyes from his holographic screen to glance at her, before resuming whatever it was he was doing. Sparrow shrugged, before approaching Tony's desk, placing down a cup of coffee.

Moving over to Peter's side, she placed down a can of Pepsi- a peculiar beverage she had tried when Peter had handed her one- before stepping back as Dum-E rammed into her foot, grabbing her attention (not that he was particularly hard to see in the first place.)

"The..process..only affects me for a little while. Besides, I came to make sure the two of you were okay..after what you saw."

She hadn't quite gotten normal human interaction down yet- and she found it hard to speak without objectifying or speaking inhumanly. She flicked her eyes over to Peter, who's face was quiet and solemn. Gently pushing Dum-E away, she moved to her own little desk in the corner, set up with a (monitored) computer, a notepad, several books lined up neatly in order of Author alphabetical, and a pot full of pencils.

"I'm fine."

Tony claimed, despite everyone in the room knowing that he wasn't. Considering he'd been strangled by Thor, it was blatantly obvious that he wasn't coping. But Sparrow knew as much as anyone that he wouldn't talk to anyone, unless it was on his own terms. And she could respect that, because there were things she didn't like to talk about, and she kept hidden.

So, while designing a small body using a program on the computer (she was thinking that perhaps it should have a robot skeleton, but have something like a cuddly outside) she began to talk, to try and put everyone at ease. Because, now that she had experience of what true companionship was like, free from abuse and servitude, she was determined to make sure everybody would be okay- whether they wanted her to or not.

"When I went into that coma thing..it wasn't a side effect of using my powers, like I know some believed. HYDRA...they wanted me to adapt, and not only in the mental sense, but in the physical sense. When I'm exposed to certain things, sometimes I can fall into the trance you witnessed, while my powers change."

Flicking her eyes over at Tony, she could see he hadn't moved from his position, still looking engrossed in the programming. But by that telltale hesitation of his hands, Sparrow could tell that he was listening. His shields were up, he was defensive, like he was expecting to be interrogated, but that didn't matter to Sparrow.

She wasn't going to interrogate him, demand that he tells her what he saw, she just wanted to provide comfort the best way she could, and if that meant talking about things she wasn't comfortable with, then so be it. He was more important then she was anyway, and she owed all of them a lot, for rescuing her from the hell hole.

"I'll always wake up from them, but how long I'm out depends on the power and how long it takes to manifest. This time, it was only a couple of days, but one time, I remember, I was out for a month. That was when I gained the power to change into the dragon. I can't die from it..nor do I particularly feel much pain, but I can lose body mass if I'm not given nutrients."

She paused for a moment, looking at the screen. The whole concept of the design was to make a companion that people could talk to, like an artificial therapist. Whether it was a good idea or not remained to be tested, but it was just a way to practise her engineering skills and her programming skills. It was her first real project, the first real thing she could actually get involved in, and make decisions about.

"What power did you get this time? Do you know why it occurs?"

Shaking her head, as she teased out a potential flaw in the body, she shifted her position so that she could see Tony's eyes from the desk. All her life she had come to terms with the fact that her body would 'adapt' whether she liked it or not, but she had never figured out why.

She just assumed it was to do with the experiments that HYDRA kindly had put her through. In case you couldn't tell, Sparrow was a very big fan of sarcasm, especially that she could say things that would've gotten her in trouble before.

"I don't know why it occurs."

She paused, her hands freezing from the typing position they were in, as she blinked rapidly. There was so much she didn't know about herself.. many things she had to either be told, taught, or given. She was given a name. She was taught several things: combat, business management, engineering, chemistry, gun assembly.

She had been told how to behave, told that her mental issues were okay, told that the Avengers wouldn't treat her like HYDRA had. _I remember a lot of things about HYDRA.. the brimming questions, the anger inside, but I never got any answers. That was one of the few things I long for- who my 'parents' were, my birth date, why me. What did they do to me? Several things that I might never find out. Unless.._

_"_I.. Would you be able to see if you can find anything out about me..Sir- Tony. Once this is all over and Ultron is stopped?"

A small, sad smile adorned Tony's face, before it was whipped quickly off. Peter's eyes flashed between the two of them, before he settled back down to his coding. _He's going to say no. I don't deserve anything less. He's got more important things to deal with- I shouldn't have asked __hi__m this now._

"Of course Sparrow. I'll get JARV.. FRIDAY on it, once we've annihilated this damned AI I've created."

The flinch of pain that fleeted across his face, and the vengeful tone in his voice told Sparrow many things. JARVIS, for all intents and purposes, was Tony's son. Just like Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers were. In her short time of knowing the AI, Sparrow had grown attached to him: something that, had initially, scared her. But the British lull, how he sounded so _human, _despite being not, calmed her, like a security blanket.

The 'Miss' title he added before her name, making her sound like she was important, when in reality she was a little pawn in a game. HYDRA's game. While not having much experience of loss, Sparrow knew what it was like in her own way- if she compared the loss of her childhood, of her freedom, to the loss of a family member. It wasn't the same, no, it never could be, but it was close enough that it allowed her to have a basic understanding of what it was like.

With this in mind, she steered far away from the topic of JARVIS and AI's (not wanting to bring Tony further pain) and abandoning her project for now, began to explain what her new power was- from what little she could understand about it for now. Like all things, it required practise to use.

"From what I understand, it's like a shield.."

* * *

"What's this?"

Tony asked, his voice a low hum as they looked at the projection of Strucker. Or specifically, Strucker's dead corpse. She couldn't bring herself to feel remorse- because that man had committed similar things to what had been done to Sparrow herself. And he was one of the people who had arranged the various experiments she underwent..so she naturally had a grudge against the man. Human experimentation- willing or not- was unacceptable in her books: and her morals.

While not having much time to develop such morals, she had things that she would never find acceptable. Human experimentation was highly up there, along with brain washing.. while she had only slightly been held to that, with the 'trigger words' causing her to blackout when they were used (but not hurt anyone, small mercies), she knew the emotional torment it brought Bucky. Forcing someone to do something against their will was something she would never stand for.

As she narrowed her eyes at the image, it didn't escape her notice that the word 'Peace' was written in blood next to the slumped corpse. _To send a message. HYDRA made me do similar things.. It cannot be anything else. But why would he choose to do that? __What is the hidden meaning of the image?_

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker."

_For a AI who was supposed to be protecting the world, he's doing it rather backwards._ Steeling herself, and sparking a small flame in her palm, she couldn't help but keep her eyes fixed on the still image. What had gone wrong?

Strucker's death looked to be quick and clean at the very least, and judging by the dark tint the blood had taken, it suggested that the message had been painted post mortem. But Sparrow couldn't understand Ultron's motives at all. Sure, he wanted world peace.. but what had happened to twist him so much?

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us."

Extinguishing the flame with a clenching of her hands, she couldn't help but think of some of her own victims. She had been brutal when it came to it.. when it was asked of her.. so really, she wasn't any better then Ultron. _Am I really the best person to determine his guilt or not? When I, myself, have committed atrocities much worse then this?_

Bucky had moved to her side, putting his metal hand on her shoulder in an attempt to ground her. Several of the other's looked at her, with Tony's stare lingering a second longer then the others, before he turned his attention back to the screen, which had flicked over to a blank screen. _Now is not the time to ask who this 'Banksy' is..I'll research them later._

"This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

Pushing down her guilt- the lingering guilt that was never going to leave her, and truth be told she deserved it- she turned to face the scarlet haired Black Widow- Natasha, she corrected. Her statement rang true, and the scenario surrounding it did indeed suggest he was trying to cover up something. Ultron was either _underestimating _them, in the sense that he believed that because of human's inferiority, they weren't smart enough to stop him, or _overestimating _them, in the sense that he was trying to complicate things because he wanted to give them a challenge.

Due to his learning nature, he was difficult to predict, because his reasons were constantly changing, and so was his thought process. But Sparrow had been up against enemies that were constantly adapting..so in theory this one should not be so hard. Especially now she had the Avengers with her.

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss."

"But what was it? What did he erase from the systems?"

Natasha pursed her lips, and Tony scowled. If that wasn't a bad sign, then what was. While Tony disappeared from the room briefly, presumably gathering who knows what, Natasha strolled up and displayed what looked to be the server. It was more empty then a desolate desert. And considering she'd literally been in one..well, that stood to attest how accurate it was.

"The better question would be: 'What did he leave?"

Tony came striding back in, a handful of papers in his hands, before dumping them unceremoniously on the table. Reaching out after getting a discrete nod from Bucky, she scanned through the file, which seemed to have been translated from another language. She would hedge her bets that it was originally in Russian_. __Wolfgang Von Strucker: High ranking HYDRA officer. __Formerly a SHIELD agent, turned traitor after becoming unsatisfied with the way SHIELD was being run, and after his experiments were deemed immoral._

A small part of Sparrow was wary that perhaps she would find something out about herself in these files- due to the man having been involved in several of her 'experiments', but she just shrugged off the worry. She had been nothing but honest to the Avengers..although she'd rather they didn't see her 'procedures' unless she was comfortable with it.

"These are all of the hard copies of the files we had. If anything will clue us in to Ultron's location, then it will be in here."

Gritting her teeth, she was prepared to read through the various files and reports. She was hesitant to do it, but at the same time there was a desire to. _I might not even be mentioned in the reports. Especially if the Avengers had no knowledge of me before they found me in the HYDRA base. I deserve to know the pain I brought amongst my victims.. I deserve nothing more and nothing less._

_If nobody holds me accountable for the actions I committed, then I myself must. It is only fair. And my case differs from Bucky's, as I was not brainwashed into obeying them, I had no words that inhabited my ability to make choices. I knew full well what I was doing, yet I made others suffer because I chose to try and protect Bucky._

Unclenching her hands, she carefully placed the now scrumpled page. None of the other's seemed to notice, other then Bucky, because his warm eyes met hers. It still jarred Sparrow when she saw them- too used to the hardened and cold eyes she had grown accustomed to.

"How about you go see Peter? He might spar with you."

Nodding, and taking the exit that had been provided, she stood up from her chair, tucked it in- as force of habit- and slid out of the hall without as much as a murmur. She was careful to close the door behind her, and absent-mindedly looked at her wrist, where a single bangle remained. It was a lot more subtle then it used to be, looking more like a sleek watch then anything else.

It consisted of a tracker, and was powered with enough sedatives to knock her out if she did something that compromised the Avengers. Not that she ever would, but as stupid as it might sound, it brought her comfort. At least some of them, unlike Steve, weren't treating her like a child, and were realising how dangerous she could be. And she knew exactly how dangerous she was._They don't belittle me or my victims._

"JARV- FRIDAY, where is Peter?"

* * *

_"_Peter?"

When Sparrow had knocked at Peter's door, she was surprised to see it open without a word. She could hear gentle sobbing, and fast paced breathing. Something was definitely wrong- and she was beginning to get more and more worried as she didn't receive an answer. Carefully pushing open the door, she called out again, as soft as she could manage. It was dark inside the room, the blinds drawn, and she could barely make out the form of the rocking boy. If 'boy' was the correct word.

"Can I come in?.."

There was no answer, and his breath wasn't calming either. While she didn't want to invade his room and his privacy, she couldn't just leave him like this. Honestly, she was surprised that FRIDAY hadn't informed Tony about this- judging by his non-responsive state, and the way he was trying to self soothe, she'd argue he'd been like that a while- before putting it down to FRIDAY being so new.

"FRIDAY. Inform Tony about Peter's..predicament."

She said it as quietly as possible as not to disturb the boy, before edging into the room like the floor was lava. She telegraphed her movements and her presence, but she still didn't get a response. Eventually ending up to Peter's side, and with no sign of Tony, she avoided touch. There wasn't much she could do, because she had no idea what was happening: whether he was seeing something or just panicking. Touch could make things better or it could make things worse.

Cupping her hands, and coaxing the tiniest amount of fire, she used air to swirl happily around the room, creating a warm, but not overly so, room. But to Peter, she might as well not have done anything, because he showed no response. Grimacing, and realising that there was probably nothing she could do in this form, she rather awkwardly disappeared into his toilet, before stripping down into her bare clothes.

Then, reaching deep within herself, she cusped that small ball of energy, before quickly becoming the wolf. In theory, she didn't have to get undressed, but for the sake of comfort she did. Because the clothes just..disappeared with her human form, it always felt like she was being confined by something. Sometimes though.. there were accidents with the clothes..

So she did prefer to undress if she got the chance, not that she did most of the time. Shaking out and taking a moment to readjust to being a quadruped, she strolled back out, before sitting in front of Peter, patiently. Going against the former rule of no touch, she gently nudged his hand, and almost as if by magic, he looked up, brown eyes patchy and his hands frozen. He didn't seem to be all there, so this time she settled for a headbutt, trying to gather his attention.

The one distinct thing she could tell was that he was terrified: but alas, she didn't have the power to read minds. Not that she wanted to do so anyway. _Peter, Peter, Peter, whatever you're seeing, it isn't real. I promise. _She was well aware that he couldn't hear her- her time with HYDRA did many things, but she wasn't crazy- but she kept chanting it as a mantra, trying to get his attention.

Rubbing herself around his lower back, and nosing his hands, it seemed to be dragging him out of whatever he was in bit by bit. She even threw a whine in, in an attempt to help him differentiate, because, the chances of a _wolf_ being in whatever memory or thing he was seeing, was extremely unlikely. Especially considering the fact they were in New York of all places, and wolves weren't exactly common place. Tony _finally_ appeared, walking into the room with a calm facade.

But, if one was paying attention to his lightly trembling hands and the soft look in his eyes, you could see that he was anything but calm. She watched him carefully, unable to move away from Peter's clenched arms around her midsection, so she lied down so that Tony could get easy access to Peter.

"Hey Spiderling. You know where we are. We're in the Tower remember? We're searching for information so we can find Ultron. It's roughly 4PM in the Afternoon, and Sparrow is currently next to you. Other then that, it's just me in the room."

Tony moved Peter's hand- the one that wasn't curled up in her thick fur- and placed it on his chest to where his heart were. Even she could hear how steady it was, a constant thrum eerily reminiscent of a set of drums.

"You feel that? You think you can breathe in time with my heart?"

Peter was visibly fighting to follow Tony's instructions, so she tried her best to help out. Making exaggerated huffs and puffs, she could see Tony's eyes flicker to hers in recognition, before training on Peter once again.

"It's..difficult."

Peter gritted out, tears seemingly slowing their descent on his face. Tony was nodding in agreement, as Peter's eyes concentrating heavily on a specific spot on Tony's chest. While he was still shaking, and pale, his breaths were slowly normalising. A long ten minutes later, Peter could finally breathe unaided, and was no longer tearing up. And that reassured Sparrow a great deal. She'd tried to leave mid-way through, but Peter had shaken his head.

So, she stayed. Stretching out as Tony crouched down to face Peter, she was unsure whether she should leave or not. Once Peter had unclenched his hand from deep within her fur, she carefully padded over to his bathroom, before turning and looking at the two men, who were in deep conversation. Closing the door, she quickly gathered herself, standing up tall. Getting redressed was a simple affair, and it didn't take very long. But she delayed to allow the two of them to talk properly.

In another act of respect, she pointedly didn't concentrate on what they were talking about. _As much as I wish to just not hear it, some part of me is always paying attention to conversations around me. Damn HYDRA training. _Once she was assured that they'd at least finished speaking, she quietly poked her head out.

"We don't bite you know- well, maybe you do but we don't."

Smiling despite herself, she walked out to the now standing Tony and Peter, moving her hair so that it was draped over her shoulder. Peter looked relatively calm now, and she made sure to nod at him. Tony checked his watch, before looking at the two of them.

"How about we go out for lunch?"

Assuming he wasn't talking to her, she was about to excuse herself and slide out. After all, such extravagant meals were unnecessary, so it would be expected that she wouldn't go. Plus, she knew that the public hardly knew about her, which was for the best considering the crimes she'd committed.. She should be paying for that..but so far she hadn't been held accountable. It left her confused.

"By we, I mean you as well Nix."

She looked like a deer in headlights (a phrase taught to her by Peter) no doubt, but she didn't ignore the invite. It would be her first excursion into the open world to just..be herself. No missions, no objectives, she could just be Sparrow. It may be something as simple as eating, but it was a massive event for Sparrow. Nodding calmly, keeping the emotion hidden_ (__excitement, _she meant) she turned her head, and asked the very important question.

"Do I need to change my attire?"

Tony shook his head, as Peter smoothed out his current attire. Blinking, she looked down at her clothing. _I thought you were supposed to look formal when out for __meal__..? _Every time she had been out for a dinner during her _missions, _she'd always been forced into either a dress or a skirt. She'd had hair done and everything. But now Tony wasn't asking her to do that. So perhaps you didn't have to always do it?

"I know a nice little place in Queens."

* * *

Author's Note

Hi.

I've been pretty busy today- doing a full Analysis, Design, Implementation, Testing, and Evaluation for my computing class today. And trust me, like the name implies, it took a _long _time, which is why this chapter is out so late today. I also had to program said program, so it took me forever.

And that's ignoring the other stuff I've had to do, like prepare for my Uncle's birthday, look at my percussion stuff, and other important stuff. Anyway, enough of that.

I'm watching BGT- The Champions, and I'm so impressed at how some of these acts are defined as champions.

Anywho, question of the week. What is everybody's favourite drink? A bit of a cop out question, but y'know, It's something to talk about. My favourite drink is Pepsi Max. Very specific I know, but it's most definitely my favourite. I'm quite partial to Fanta though.

Anyhow, I have school tomorrow, so I'd better wrap this up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you all next time!

~Cait


	16. Chapter 16 - Everything has Changed

All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles  
And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now

All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Everything Has Changed, by Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran, from the album Red, released in 2012

* * *

It was odd for three people to be in Tony's car. Normally, it was just himself and Tony, but this time Sparrow was in as well. They'd taken his Spyder, one of his less flashy cards and good for being discrete. Peter was in the front, with Sparrow in the back and Tony driving of course. _I did offer her the front, but she refused. Vehemently. _

True to Tony's word however, he had taken them to a small place in Queens. Delmars. _Go figure. He knows I like the place. And Mr Delmar. _And, even better, they'd managed to avoid the press._ So far. Touch wood. __I have a feeling it won't stay that way for long. _

They ducked inside the shop, and Peter greeted Mr Delmar like he usually did. Even though everything had changed since the last time he'd seen the man. It was surprising that Tony had found time to take them out even for lunch, especially with Ultron on the loose. But then again, Peter supposed they couldn't do anything until they found anything. _Although I'm not sure how far they've gotten with that._

"Peter. My favourite customer. And Murph's favourite human."

True to form, the sandy grey cat wrapped himself around Peter's legs, as Peter bent down to stroke along the cat's back. Judging by the satisfied meow, Peter would argue he was pretty happy. As Sparrow quietly walked over to one of the tables in the corner, and Tony standing by Peter's side, there was a small sense of happiness overcoming him.

Just going to Mr Delmars helped him feel calm, oddly reminiscent when he used to come here during his Midtown days. Or when he used to- still did occasionally- sit on rooftops and eat a sandwich. Funnily enough, Murph always wrapped around Peter regardless of what suit he was in..making Peter think that the cat knew more then what Murph was letting on.

_"__Cómo está tu hija?" __(How is your daughter?)_

Peter's knowledge of Spanish had since improved from when he was in High School, mainly because Tony had taught him a couple. Italian and Spanish to be precise. He knew a few sentences in others.. but that mainly consisted on how to tell someone to 'fuck off', how to give directions (it would be useful for a kidnapping attempt, was Tony's reasoning) and how to introduce himself.

He was most proficient in Italian, but Spanish was close. Tony's ability to teach was pretty awe inspiring, and he always managed to explain it in a way that Peter easily understood.

_"__Ella está muy bien, gracias. Ella está visitando a sus abuelos." __(She is very well, thank you. She is visiting her grandparents.)_

"Good good. I'm glad."

Tony was oddly quiet, but it was more in a contemplative mood then a tired mood. Mr Delmar seemed to finally notice Tony, but didn't openly gape or even make any sounds of exclamation. Peter was really grateful, because that meant he could just hang out with Tony like it was normal, and without any extra attention.

"Dr. Stark."

Tony nodded in acknowledgement, and Peter had once again forgot that Tony had a Doctorate. He was so used to Tony being addressed as 'Mr' Stark, the other title normally disregarded by many.

"I'll bring your menus to the table."

The two of them then moved to where Sparrow was sitting, looking with a curious look in her eyes at the two of them. But she was also scanning the premises from what Peter could tell, looking at the windows and doors. It was only a small place, a perfect introduction to normal life for Sparrow.

As Mr Delmar strode over with three menus, Murph delicately jumped onto the table causing Sparrow to jump, her own form going rigid. Tony moved his sunglasses down, so that he was peaking over them, looking at the cat. Peter made to grab the cat, hoping he didn't get clawed, but Murph simply sat down in front of the alert and tense Sparrow, and meowed, pawing at the air.

She seemed to relax minutely, before looking at Murph with a weird look. Mr Delmar had strode back over to the counter to deal with another customer, leaving the cat with the three.

"He wants to be stroked. You do it from head to tail- he's gentle really."

Peter demonstratedthe gesture, as Tony cooed over the cat. Slowly, almost delicately, Sparrow reached out for the cat, like she expected him to attack her on sight. To be fair, from what Peter had observed, she had been pretty jumpy, especially when there was a potential for interaction with others. _I wonder what she's so afraid of.. It's almost as if she's waiting for something to happen. What did HYDRA do?.._

"I know what I'm having. Pick whatever you want kids."

Peter already knew what he was having, because he always had the same whenever he was here with May. _God..May._ Sparrow however, had widened eyes, as she looked at the relatively small menu, looking shocked. _I forgot she probably isn't used to free choice. Do I help her out or not? _Tony seemed to notice her plight, because he subtly scanned down the menu.

"I recommend the Hunter's Sandwich. I've had it a few times myself, and it's delicious."

Sparrow nodded, as Murph purred and pushed his head into her arm. He's adorable_. I'd have a pet if I wasn't so busy. It wouldn't be fair for the animal._

_"_I'll think I will have that then."

It didn't take long for Mr Delmar to come over and take their order, along with three Pepsis. Both Tony and Peter tried to engage Sparrow in conversation- subtly- but she was ridiculously shy. Like, shier then Peter shy. Although, considering her background, Peter once again couldn't blame her. _I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't talk.. _

Slowly but surely though, Tony managed to open her up a little, but not even by directly addressing her. Tony had completely changed tactics it seemed. Tony just casually started up a conversation about engineering. It wasn't about anything big either, just the blanket Peter had made. The logistics, theory, how it could be improve, etcetera, etcetera.

And low and behold, she chipped in softly every so often with questions and suggestions. And when Peter nor Tony reprimanded her-_of course we would never_-she became slightly more vocal. It looked like all she needed was a bit of encouragement.

* * *

Mr Delmar brought their dishes over, having brought their drinks over a few minutes ago. The quiet conversation dimmed as they all became absorbed in their food. Today seemed to be a good day, because Sparrow was eating her food without prior (unnecessary) authorisation. She even seemed to be enjoying it. It was nice and quiet in the restaurant..until Peter's Parker Luck kicked in. Mr Delmar walked over to them, an easily visible faux smile on his face, as they all finished they sandwiches.

"I'm sorry , but there are press gathering round the front door."

Sure enough, when Peter looked, like a series of angry dogs, they were gathering in a large crowd. Tony cursed under his breath, muttering something inaudible even to Peter's enhanced hearing, and passed Mr Delmar the money owed. He took off his cap, sliding it across to Sparrow, before throwing Peter his shades.

_"_Put em on, and Peter, pull your hood down as far as it will go. Don't worry about them, I'll deal with it."

Sparrow's whole form went rigid, but did as Tony asked, ramming the hat so it hid her eyes, and majority of her face. Tony carefully moved out of the booth, so that he was blocking the two of them from the picture hungry press. Peter stood up, making sure that his hood stayed firmly up- he didn't want to be swallowed by the press if they figured out his identity. Sparrow stood up, but her movements were stiff, and her eyes were hardened.

"What are the parameters?"

_She thinks its a mission. Then again, that might be a normal train of thought for her._ Tony's face softened slightly, before he looked over his shoulder at the press, with the flashes of cameras illuminating the cafe. Peter clenched his fists, he wasn't one to get angry very easily, but the fact that the press followed Tony around like he wasn't a person angered him.

Tony just brushed it off, presumably because he was used to it- _Howard had forced him into the spotlight from the age of four so he probably was- _but that didn't justify it.

"It's not a mission Dren. The Press? They are like rabid dogs at times, but they don't need to be put down like _Old Yeller."_

The reference to Old Yeller was one Peter understood- God, that movie made him cry when he was little, it was so _sad- _but the one connected to the nickname was one that went over his head. Really high over his head. That probably meant that it was from a really old movie or one that May would never have let Peter seen.

Sparrow nodded slightly, and her form relaxed minutely, no longer looking like she was about to fight to the death quite as much. As they shuffled out, with Tony in the lead, Peter was fully prepared to help Sparrow make it through the mob of people. Apparently, they couldn't have a normal trip out- and Peter _knew _that Ultron hadn't been found out yet, because he hadn't done anything notable. And by notable, Peter meant murder.

Tony pushed open the door, and Peter found himself grateful for the dark tint of the sunglasses. They served a dual purpose: not only did they help to obscure his face, but they darkened the flash of the cameras and made it bearable for his sensitive eyes. As they made it out the door, there were several choruses of 'Mr Stark' or 'Dr Stark' and various questions being screamed out.

Tony hustled the two teens along, and into the waiting vehicle that he had FRIDAY drive around. Peter's Spider Sense went off at a dull buzz, causing Peter to turn around harshly. Some Reporter had grabbed Sparrow by her wrist, and she had that glazed look in her eye that was all too familiar.

"Get your hands off her."

Tony growled menacingly, almost looking like he was ready to punch the reporter. The person in question released his grip on Sparrow's arm, but she didn't unfreeze. Placing his hand in hers, Peter tried to guide her into the car. Yes, touch was a very bad thing to do with someone who was evidently reliving a (one of many) traumatic memories, but Peter trusted Tony. As Sparrow was gently guided into the car by Peter, Tony turned back to the crowd of people.

"As of right now, we will not be answering any questions. Hold any questions until the next Stark Industries press conference. And if I see anything about these two published, Stark Industries will reign down on your careers with lawsuits up to your asses."

Then without any of the drama or flair he was known for, he slid into the front of the car, and drove off, the roof and windows up. Sparrow seemed to be having some of her faculties returning to her, slowly but surely blinking widened green eyes. Tony kept his eyes on the road as they tracked back to the Tower, but Peter could easily tell that the man was both angry and upset.

_He had just wanted to take us out like normal kids- as normal as a super-powered teen and a HYDRA test subject could be. I enjoyed myself- I think Sparrow did too- but the press had to ruin it, being selfish and only caring about their stories and not our__actual lives. It isn't on him.. a lot of things aren't..but I worry what some will try to push on him.. I worry about it a lot.._

It took several hours of coming through the physical files, but they had managed to find where Ultron was headed. Or rather, _who_ he was headed to. A man by the name of Ulysses Klaue, a black market arms dealer who was mainly based in the African Coast. The look Steve had given Tony when he had mentioned that he had known him had not gone unnoticed by Peter.

The hard stare, the blatant disapproval written in the lines of his forehead, the implied 'You should be ashamed' . It was like he was expecting Tony to have _sold _the guy, and to Peter's relief (and perhaps Peter's harsh glare and Sparrow's frigid sounding snarl might have contributed to that) Tony actually _defended_ himself against the supposed superior 'Captain America'.

"I know you are so eager to think bad of me Capsicle, but there are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very 'Ahab.'"

He didn't seem very remorseful about his implication, and he didn't get an apology either. Adjusting his position, Peter drummed his fingers on the table, looking at the file that FRIDAY helpfully projected onto the wall. Speaking of the new AI, she took a bit of getting used to..because her Irish lilt was very different from JARVIS' British one. Plus JARVIS' warm 'Masters' were replaced with 'Mr Parker'. It was one of the most jarring things, and Peter found himself missing JARVIS, and the way they used to conspire to look after Tony.

"This."

Thor pointed at the marking that was barely visible on his neck. Tony shrugged, looking at it himself with narrowed eyes. Peter was most definitely no use, because he could barely recognise his left web-shooter from his right web-shooter- a very real issue, believe you me- let alone random tattoos on the back of people's necks.

"Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it..."

"No, those are tattoos, this is a brand. I have seen similar things on Asgard."

It definitely wasn't in English. And it wasn't in any language Peter knew- he had gotten pretty good at recognising different languages, even if he couldn't speak them himself. Bruce narrowed his eyes at his computer, before looking up at the scar with a careful eye.

"I recognise this. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way.. It's Wakanada...? Wa...Wa...Wakanda."

Steve looked at Bruce, as if he held the world's answers. Peter stretched, watching Tony with as much subtly as he could manage, and resisting the urge to web Cap's shield to the ceiling. It was very tempting to do.. And if Steve managed to do something stupid, then it was likely it would end up on the ceiling..or hidden where only he could get it.

Bucky hadn't spoken during the entire conversation, Peter noted. It wasn't out of character for him, because Bucky tended to listen for all of the details before he made any comments. He was quite the strategist.

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods..."

_Where is 'Wakanda' anyway? Presumably it's in Africa somewhere..but where? Tony seems to be familiar with the place, but I'm most certainly not. And what are their 'trade goods' because Tony also seems to be familiar with that. _Assuming Wakanda was in Africa like Peter assumed, what could they possess that couldn't be gathered from anywhere else in the world? Because if it could be collected from anywhere, then it wouldn't exactly be 'trade goods' then would it?

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?"

Steve's face was controlled, as was Tony's. The fact that Steve asked the question like he expected Tony to know caused Peter to grit his teeth. Anyone who would listen- but evidently Steve didn't- at least knew of Tony's _shitty _father. Sure, it was hidden to the public, and sure, Steve did know Howard- but only for a couple of months.

Tony knew Howard his whole _life,_ and Peter would argue that Tony was a better judge of character then Steve was. Not that it particularly matter to Steve, since he was so determined to see the positives in Howard's character.

"I'm sorry but..I'm confused. What do the Wakandan's have?"

At Peter's interjection, Tony turned to face him, his eyes staring unwaveringly at Peter's own. Tired brown eyes met more tired brown eyes, and Peter fought the urge to look away. While making a conscious effort to sleep throughout the night, and still regularly going to see his therapist, nightmares plagued him more often then not- and according to his therapist, that might not go away until his Aunt was out of hospital.

Speaking of therapy, he hadn't had much luck trying to get Tony to see one.. Saying it outright wasn't an option- you simply couldn't _command_ Tony Stark to do anything- but he kept dropping subtle hints. Or at least, he hoped they were subtle. Let's face it, Peter Benjamin Parker was hardly the most subtle person in the world.

"The strongest metal on earth."

And suddenly, as if by magic,Peter could see why it would be incredibly bad if Ultron went after him. The strongest metal on earth in the hands of a homicidal robot? God only knows what he could do, but from the images Peter was conjuring up, it wasn't a series of good things. He was determined to resolve this mess with Ultron..because Peter did contribute to his creation, however direct or indirect. _With great power comes great responsibility._

"Where is this guy now?"

Tapping a few things on his tablet, the screen was filled with a picture of what looked to be a crap yard. In the corner of the picture, it was titled with Africa, and the name of something in some African language. The unspoken 'suit up' was announced, and they all dashed off to get into their various outfits, with Tony simply summoning the Mk45. Peter slid into the original Iron Spider, leaving just the two of them in the room.

Their eyes met, as they both checked their equipment, before the other's came back, weapons in tow. As Tony flipped his faceplate down, Bucky shouldered his sniper, Hawkeye donned his bow, Black Widow with her Widow Bites, Bruce with the Hulk, Thor with Mjolnir, Sam with his wings, Steve with the shield personification of the stars and stripes, and Sparrow with her inherent powers, the Avengers headed out to the Quinjet, with the destination of Africa in their minds.

* * *

Author's Note

For the sake of sleep, the two tests I have to sit this week, and the sick bug I'm currently recovering from, I'm going to keep it short.

Nothing much happened this week, other then a hell of a lot of studying and a sickness bug, and well, that's about it. How are you all?

Anywho, similarly to Bloodmoon, I'm going to change the routine. This week, rather than a question of the week from me, feel free to ask me anything you want to know. Not my address though. I reserve the right to reject any question, but otherwise I'm pretty open, sooo.. shoot.

Anyway, have a nice week, and I'll see you next time!

~Cait


	17. Chapter 17 - Smoke and Mirrors

All that I've known, buildings of stone  
Fall to the ground without a sound  
This is my word heart breaker, gatekeeper  
I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there  
I'm starting to cave, I'm losing my flame  
I wanted your truth, but I wanted the pain  
Disappear dream maker, life taker

All I believe, Is it a dream?  
That comes crashing down on me?  
All that I own  
Is it just smoke and mirrors?  
I want to believe  
But all that I own  
Is it just smoke and mirrors?

Smoke and Mirrors, by Imagine Dragons, from the album Smoke and Mirrors, released in 2015.

* * *

Africa was hot and sticky. It was definitely one of her least favourite climate conditions. Her uniform was conducting heat like nobody's business, and it was almost as if it was melting to her form. But, she had worse, so she just ignored it and focused on making sure she was fit for the mission. The new power that she had received, was almost gentle in nature, subtle, defensive.

She hadn't had anyone to try and test it- not that she was willing to risk anyone getting hurt- but she hoped that it would stand up to the witch. Having still never gotten used to spontaneously receiving a random power at a random time, it was even more jarring to just _know _how to use it. The application was that it was supposed to shield one's mind from attack or torture, but how strong it was, was up in the air.

Fastening her hair so it was wound tightly out of her way, and tightening the straps on her suit so it wasn't flapping, she tensed as the quinjet descended, with Steve, Bucky, Tony and Thor having already jumped down. She would've followed, the impact being negligent to her person, but she was instructed by Steve (Bucky had confirmed his order) to stay with the others as ground support.

As she nodded, she sat back down on her seat, running through the objectives that had been set beforehand. _1\. Eliminate Ultron. 2. Prevent Ultron from gaining the vibranium. __3\. Recover the Sceptre 4__. Subdue or Eliminate the unknown enhanced. __5__. Protect any civilians and reduce collateral damage. Alpha Directive: Protect Bucky, Peter, and Tony at all costs._

With the objectives set, the landing pad opening, the remaining Avengers stormed out, engaging with the battle the others had started. Tony flew high in the sky, tangling with the grey form of Ultron, where Steve and Bucky worked together to try and knock down the two enhanced.

"Vibranium is secure!"

Tony called out over the comms. _Objective 2 Accomplished._ The rest of them worked together to eliminate the Iron Legion, swarms of robots upon robots diving down and attacking them. She hung around near Peter, who was using his webs and strength to swing several robots colliding into one another with a loud crash. Those who he subdued by webbing them. Sparrow threw clumps of fire at them, allowing it's fury and chaos to consume the robots.

_The robots are mindless, undirected, uncoordinated.__ Their only advantage is that they have numbers. But if we mobilise ourselves enough, we should be able to take them out in large clumps. _Courtesy of Thor, thick and deep grey clouds flew overcast, somewhat sheltering them from the swarming sun. But that wasn't it's purpose- rather the thunderbolts currently arcing between several robots were.

And it helped them somewhat: the discharge stunting their reaction times and making them much easier to take down. Sparrow could hear, over the looming sounds of thunder, Cap's loud and authoritative voice. Keeping eyes trained on the several robots, slamming a kick into the chassis of one and burning another, she was listening out through the comms for anything pertaining to her orders, directives, or anything compromising the other's safety.

"Stay down, kid!"

No doubt Cap was talking to one of the enhanced. _He still has the underlying tone of __condescending.__. even for two kids who gave themselves up to HYDRA to be experimented on. I cannot understand them__ voluntary giving themselves up to undergo torture… not when I myself had no choice in the matter. __For 75 years I was experimented on: if they are so eager to be subjected to that, then perhaps they should be put in my shoes._

_But then again, I would not subject what I went through: what me and Bucky went through. That would be wrong and I've committed enough wrong for a life time. _Looking to her left, and seeing Peter getting surrounded, she retrieved one of the metal balls from her pouch, and elongated it to a spike, with a narrow hole at the end. Grabbing another ball, and elongating it to a string, she tied a loop before throwing it at one of the robots.

"Spider-Man, jump!"

Without any questions, he did as she requested, and she quickly threw the spear, spinning it in a circle and knocking out the surrounding robots. Lowering him down with a gentle gust of wind, she kicked out backwards at an approaching robot, launching a spark of electricity.

"Guys, is this a code green?"

There was no time for an answer, as Sparrow narrowly dodged a grubby blast. Turning away, she scanned the battlefield for anyone being in danger, but nobody instantly sprung to mind.

Peter was fine; in all his suited glory, stabbing with piercing arms and throwing web bombs and taser webs here there and everywhere, Tony was blasting several of the armed combatants and robots with various missiles and repulsors; high in the sky, protected, and most of all, safe, and finally Bucky; who was working in tandem with Steve, bullets ricocheting, and making impacts in the metal bodies of the robots.

"Thor! Status?"

During the course of the battle, there was no time to keep track on the others. Gritting her teeth as she dodged a particularly harsh strike to her ribs, she punched one in the head, causing a mass of circuitry and sparks to come out with it. Beads of blood drew on her knuckles, the sparks anxiously bouncing up her body, Turns out, even with super strength, punching metal was likely to leave a mark or cuts.

They'd heal eventually though. They always did. It wouldn't impede her at all. Stamping her feet on the ground, and being assured that there were no allies in her way, she allowed thick spikes to emerge out of the ground, solid, whole, and most importantly_, __damaging. _Jumping in and out like tunnelling worms, thick vines with knife like thorns stabbed towards any nearing robots.

"The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay.

Fortunately, I am mighty."

Blinking rapidly, Sparrow quickly began to push out her new power as far as it could go. Physically stretching something that wasn't exactly tangible wasn't easy, but she pushed it out as far as it could go, carefully trying to find the minds of her allies. The mind was something that she was unwilling to tamper with, both due to her installed morals and Bucky's own experience, but by God, she was going to protect it the best she could.

The swarms of enemies were thinning bit by bit, giving her ample time and room to secure each mind. Tony's was the first she came across, a vibrant hum that was going a mile a minute, a bright light blue and almost sparking. Around the outside, there was a dark blue, like a protective shield. Carefully pushing her shield to go around it neatly, without interfering, she moved on. Peter's was next, and it was surprising how much it mirrored Tony's, albeit much softer in nature, the outer shell being thinner.

It was a baby blue colour, with the same spark being present but the hum being more like a melody that someone would sing. The outer shell was also a cyan colour, a 'stark' contrast to Tony's mind. Still, soldering on and tip toing around it she encased it, before pursuing it as far as she could. Next port of call was Bucky's mind. His was much further away, and a complete contrast from the other two's minds.

His was duller, a grey and white colour. But it wasn't one mind: it was closer to two. Having seen Venn Diagrams, that was the only way she could even hope to describe it. The white orb was colliding with the grey one, while being wrapped in a black one as well. His mind was silent, calm, almost like the lull before a storm. Wait..that wasn't the right phrase. _Calm _before a storm.

After securing the two, she tried to reach the others, before being jarred out of her concentration by screaming in her ear. Blinking rapidly, and ducking down into a defensive position, she was surprised to see that there were no enemies surrounding her.

"I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan."

Clint paused, but for whatever reason Sparrow wasn't sure. Since she was clear from any enemies, she moved towards Peter, meeting him halfway. They both looked around, before dashing off to where Clint was, kneeling on the ground next to a blank eyed Nat. A red haze was visible, lingering around her. _Damn it! I should've been quicker, so I could've avoided this. This is my fault._

"Yeah, you better run."

He muttered, looking at the unresponsive Natasha_. __Who didn't manage to get affected? I'm just glad that Bucky, Peter, and Tony are okay. Or at least I think they are. So help me, if I get my hands on the Witch and her brother, I'm going to make them pay for what they've done. They caused this whole mess because they have a god damn vendetta against Tony: because they are far too immature to realise that he isn't the weapon._

_"_Whoever's standing, we gotta move! Guys?"

"Spider-Man and myself are clear."

"I'm with Stevie. He got hit by the witch."

"Natasha's with me. Witch got to her."

"Thor's out. Guess he isn't as mighty as he thought he was."

They all reported over the comms. Both herself and Peter started to make their way over to Tony, who was hovering near Ultron in the distance. They seemed to converse between themselves, before a loud thundering became evident. But it wasn't thunder. Not with the only God of Thunder being incapacitated in whatever he was seeing. _Nobody, God or not, can live without skeletons in their closet._

_"_Anyone who isn't incapacitated, come to my location. The Hulk has decided to have a play in Johannesburg."

Turning to meet Peter's eye, they both quickly made their way to where Tony was, with Sparrow following behind Peter, who no doubt had Karen guiding him. He was firing at various trees, using them to almost sling shot himself through the brush. Manipulating the surrounding air, she 'flew' behind him, and after a brief moment they could both see Tony trying to calm the hulking giant that was the Hulk.

Quickly landing on the ground, she took off running, with Tony summoning down what he called 'Veronica'. Turning to Peter, who was watching, his mask with widened eyes- almost comically so- she had to push him out of the way of a ruthless bit of rubble.

"Red Wolf, Spider-Man, clear any civilians away from the area. If you can, try to fix any-"

He was cut off mid command as the Hulk threw a particularly hard punch towards Tony. Knowing that there wasn't much she could do, she acknowledged his order as the two of them split apart, dashing to the particularly crumbling buildings. Placing her hands on the structure, and concentrating hard, the earth started to creep up to the weakening pyres, helping to stabilise the building. Once it looked like it was no longer in danger of falling, she ran in, charging in the door.

"I'm a member of the Avengers. _Ngilungu le-Avengers.__" (I'm a member of the Avengers.)_

White lie. She was a _junior _member of the Avengers. But they needed to evacuate, and to trust Sparrow enough that they would willingly follow her out as Tony battled the mind controlled Hulk. _What the fuck was the Witch thinking? Oh wait, she wasn't. Any HYDRA lap-dog has no __brains. For__ once, she was grateful for her multilingualism._

"The building is coming down, I'm here to evacuate you all. Any injuries, I will take a look once we are clear. _Isakhiwo sehla, ngilapha ukuze ngiphume nonke. Noma yikuphi ukulimala, ngizobukeka uma sisicacile__."_ (The building is coming down, I'm here to evacuate you all. Any injuries, I will take a look once we are clear.)

It was better that she hid the exact reason why they had to be evacuated. Even she, with the little people skills she had acquired, knew that if they panicked, it wouldn't end well. Still, they followed her out, with Sparrow staying at the door arch as they scrambled out.

Reaching out, and finding nobody, she then left, escorting them so that they were far, far away from the actual fighting. Sounds of the battle were easily heard from where they were, but she had to follow Tony's orders. Peter came swinging by with several more grounds, before disappearing, presumably looking for more people.

"Any injuries?_ Noma yimuphi ukulimala?" _(Any Injuries?)

An old couple raised their hands, before gesturing to the man's leg. It was bruised and inflamed, with a shard of glass in it. It had been a miracle that he'd managed to hobble out in the first place. The injury had no doubt been caused when the windows had shattered by the force emitted from the fight. Still, approaching him slowly, and carefully removing the shard of glass after a warning, she wrapped her hands around his leg.

Closing her eyes and pulsing energy into the leg, the wound began to close as her own leg began to ache. No matter. She'd live. Quickly making her way through the massive group, and erecting stone walls to somewhat protect them, she returned into the city to try and save further people. Peter's webbing was everywhere, helping several buildings to remain up, at least for the minute. But for every building where Peter's webbing was evident, there were several collapsed buildings where it hung limply.

Making her way to those, she saw Peter carefully moving bricks, looking for any survivors. Tony and Hulk had disappeared, as had the rest of the team, but they wouldn't leave the two youngest members alone. _They especially wouldn't leave me alone with Peter- especially Tony. It's not like I blame them._

"Spider-Man?"

His face was hidden under his mask, leaving her to try and establish what he was feeling through his body language alone. And the suit wasn't giving anything away. It was probably to do with his Aunt May. Sparrow had not pried, but she had picked little details up here and there. She knew that his Aunt May was in one of the hospitals, somewhere, and that it had something to do with a building. But other then that, she didn't know much.

"I'm fine."

He grit out, reminding Sparrow very much of Tony just a few hours ago. Still, there was no point in prying. Nor was she going to interrogate him either. So, she nodded, and pretended that he was telling the truth. If he wanted to speak, he'd tell her in his own terms. That was what her Therapist said was the best course of action. If someone didn't feel comfortable enough to speak to her, then they wouldn't, and she couldn't force it.

While at first.._unsure.._about the concept of a therapist, Bucky had encouraged her, as had Peter and Tony. They had worked tirelessly to make sure they fit every qualification under the sun, to make sure they had no ties to HYDRA or any other agency, and finally came across one Dr. Angela Hughs, an Australian woman nearing her fifties, born in Adelaide.

She was kind, understanding, but never tried to make Sparrow feel like her guilt should be absolved. And she helped Sparrow a lot in adapting to her new circumstances. Concentrating on the rubble, she turned to Peter, who she knew had a AI in his suit.

"Are there any trapped people?"

He nodded, pulling brick by brick aside with care. The structure had largely keeled over, but a massive clump was oddly reminiscent of a door frame. Over arching that, there were steel rods bent out of place but bracing the tumbling bricks. It was a large area to cover, but if they weren't careful about what they would remove, then the whole thing could come tumbling down, trapping the innocents inside.

"In the North West Corner. Looks to be two adults, followed by a child. The child has a high heart rate, and seems to be trapped by it's arm. One adult has a low heart rate, and the other is undetermined."

Nodding, she carefully helped him remove bricks. Placing hands on the ground, and pulsing her energy through it, she carefully wrapped them in a secure dome of wood. If worst came to worst, it would protect them a little bit. After a few minutes, they finally managed to uncover a path to get to them, and saw a girl which looked to be four, surrounded by two parents. Looking at them, Peter picked up the rock the girl was stuck under, after being confirmed by Karen that it would be safe to do so.

"Mama? Papa?"

The girl blinked her sky blue eyes, peering into Sparrow's own eyes. Positioning herself, she gently picked up the little girl, numbing her pain as much as she could. Once they were out, Sparrow would heal her more thoroughly. But she wasn't about to let her see the two unconscious parents- one who was possibly dead, if the lack of a heart beat would be anything to go by. Having been surrounded by death since she was young, she wasn't about to expose someone as young as her to it. Not willingly.

_"_Hush encane. Sizokukhipha lapha, khona-ke sizokhipha uMama nobaba bakho."__ (Hush Little One. We're going to get you out of here, then we are going to get your Mama and Papa out.)

Adjusting her position, and wrapping her hand around the little girl's back to carry her. The last thing that Sparrow wanted to do was drop the little girl. Carefully climbing over the rubble, the little girl had gone quiet, wide eyes interpreting the world around her. She was too young to really understand what was going on around her, an innocence that had been drilled out of Sparrow by the time she'd turned that age.

Placing the little girl down with the group of people she rescued, Sparrow wrapped her hands around her arm. It was limp, and it didn't take a doctor to realise that there was definitely some nerve damage. Nobody had their arm trapped and made it out in one piece. Still, telling that to a little girl wouldn't solve any problems. None at all.

Pulsing her energy into the affected limb, it regained some colour. After healing it to the best of her ability- _which wasn't enough-_ she passed the little girl off to one of the men, before disappearing back into the city.

Tony was flying around scanning for survivors, Peter was bracing buildings and evacuating further people but other then that, none of the others seemed to be around. _That angers me. I'm unsure why. Most of them were compromised due to my own inadequacy..but if they were not injured then surely __they should have stayed to help the civilians who were caught up in the cross-fire? Then again, it is likely that I am wrong._

She moved towards Peter, who had since moved onto another building. While no stranger to death, as she looked at the line of the dead, she felt guilt- she could have prevented these deaths had she been better, had she managed to shield Bruce from the witch. _I will never be good enough unless I train. If I do not train, people will die. People cannot die because I'm inadequate._

She paused her internal monologue, to look at the line of the dead once more: people who had never killed, had family, were in the wrong place at the wrong time. _I could have stopped this. It should have been me._

* * *

Author's Note

Well.. I guess my 'ask me anything' backfired a little. Considering I didn't get any questions.. so oops?

Not that it particularly matters much. I'll just answer them as I get them. So how are you all this week? I've got a seven mile walk this week, two test results- one of which has caused a change in seating- and a friend's birthday to look forward to.

So that'll be fun. Anyway, I'll ask the question of the week, write down some things about me, and then super-quickly-shower, before returning to bed.

Question of the week: What is your opinion on Spider-Man returning to Sony, and RDJ potentially being in the Black Widow movie? I'd love to hear your thoughts, but _be nice. _Please. I don't want any wars starting.

* * *

Now, stuff about me.

Name: Caitlin.

Meaning: Pure

Nationality: Scottish

Favourite Fandom: Twilight or Assassin's Creed

Favourite TV Show: Grimm

Favourite Sport: Football

Languages Spoken: English

Instruments Played: Guitar, Piano, Percussion primarily.

I Am A: Girl

Manga or Comic: Comic.

Book or Film: Book.

Favourite Video Game: RDR1, or AC: Revelations.

Favourite Colour: Purple

* * *

Anyway, that's that. I'll see you all next week!

~Cait


	18. Chapter 18 - Fix You

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you 

But high up above or down below  
When you are too in love to let it show  
Oh but if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Fix You, by Coldplay, from the album X&Y, released in 2005

* * *

"The news is loving you guys. Well, the public are loving Red Wolf, Spider-Man and Iron Man. Other then that, nobody else is loving the others. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air."

Peter wasn't particularly sure what exactly happened. Or, well, he did to some extent. Hulk became compromised by the Witch, causing him to rampage throughout Johannesburg, knocking down buildings, causing millions of dollars of worth of damage, and causing loss of life. Not as much as there could have been, but enough the same. Enough that not only did he feel the loss of life, but he felt accountable.

There were a few other details about what had happened that were evident. Roughly half of the team had been incapacitated by her witchiness herself, leaving Tony to try and take down the Hulk while both he and Sparrow, as the only two (Junior) Avengers who were able to evacuate the city. They did more then what was asked of them, but it still wasn't enough.

The thing is, the others had come out of their visions _after _the battle between the VERONICA-cladded Tony and Hulk, but _before _they left. And even though Peter, Sparrow, and Tony were sporting their own injures- Sparrow more then the others, since she had been running herself ragged to heal the injured- they had stayed back, to help the Stark Relief Foundation and medics to remove and save several civilians, and set up shelters for those displaced.

None of the others had even attempted to help, instead staying hidden on the Quinjet, nursing one another, and not thinking of those caught in the crossfire. _What is the definition of a hero if they do not help those affected most?_

"How's the team?"

Maria asked, prompting Peter to look around the Quinjet. Clint, with Natasha, were piloting the Quinjet as per usual. Bucky and Steve were nursing one another's wounds, talking to one another in hushed voices and hurried glances. Sparrow was quietly sitting by herself on the left side, having not spoken a word since she'd arrived. Peter had noticed that she'd been walking with a weird gait as she had entered the Quinjet, looking tired and weary.

Bruce was still unconscious, rested very delicately on a chair, snoring very softly. Sam was stretching, before moving up to join Natasha and Clint up front piloting. Thor, being the last one to almost everything, was oddly quiet, something that almost never happened with the God. Loud and booming yes, soft and reserved? Not a chance.

It looked to Peter like he was in shock- and honestly, if he'd seen a vision like Peter had, he could understand why. Tony, having exited from the suit, was idly tapping on a StarkPad, while talking to Maria. No doubt he was looking at either damages from the battle, or something Stark Industries related. He never stopped working for a minute.

"Everyone's...we took a hit. We'll shake it off."

Tony sounded confident, more confident then Peter himself felt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sparrow look up at where Tony was, before looking back down. Sitting down on one of the seats, Peter, with Karen's help, started to look through his MIT notes. It gave him something to do, and something to keep him occupied from his turbulent thoughts and distressed emotions.

Plus, he could at the very least get some of his coursework done, even if it was far in advance. That was ignoring the actual SI stuff he had to get done too- he was busy busy busy.

"Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here."

When Peter heard that, he looked up. He couldn't help it- the word 'away' stuck out to him like a sore thumb, and he found himself staring at Tony, who had also looked up from his StarkPad. Judging by his expression, he seemed to be surprised. _They want us to stay away? Won't that just make people more angry with us? Make it seem like we're hiding from our mistakes?_

"So, run and hide? "

He could practically sense Maria's shrug from where he was sitting. Peter disagreed with the decision, but in a way, what she was saying had some merit. The last thing they needed was the public getting caught up in Ultron trying to attack the Avengers because he was hell bent on world peace. _I still don't know how his program ended up so..wrong. I double and triple checked the coding, as did Tony. I have no idea what went wrong._

_"_Well, you, Spider-Man, and Red Wolf could _possibly _get away with returning, as you did help with the rescue efforts, but for the others? Not a chance."

For the first time, Steve cut into the conversation, with his usual air of arrogance, and with the '_I'm Team Leader so you better listen to me' _tone. Yes, that was a thing, and yes, he had gotten Tony to trademark the name. So, you can't have it. Plus, the royalties it was making was coming in handy for Peter- yes, people actually paid him so they could use it.

It was amazing what people would pay to use if it had Tony Stark's name on it. _How hadn't Steve learned about it yet? _Steve's tone was straight up dismissive, and even to a point rude. _You don't just __interrupt__ someone's phone call like that._

"No. The team sticks together."

It effectively shut up the conversation, as Tony threw a heated glare at Steve, before politely wishing goodbye to Maria, and hanging up. _For someone who loves manners, he sure seems to lack them. _

That was Peter's thought, before Steve went back off to Bucky, and Peter turned to look at Tony, who had sat down, and idly tapping a StarkPad once more. _I really do dislike Steve. __And I don't think I'm the only one in that case. __But life is full of cooperating with people you dislike- so I better like it or lump it._

"Hey, you wanna switch out?"

Peter turned to face Clint, who was still piloting. Besides him, Tony was the best pilot they had- the man lived and breathed aerodynamics after all. He _had _to be good at it to pilot the Iron Man armour. And..Peter was gushing again. Though years had passed, the one thing that would never leave Peter would be his worship for Iron Man. Clint, who had turned to answer Tony, shook his head, still keeping a wary eye on both his surroundings and the team.

"No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, cause we're still a few hours out."

Now Peter was curious. _Where are we going? _It seemed to be within the United States at least, but he knew that visiting May would be out of the question. _Maybe Pepper would? I hate to be so far away from her, but since Cap isn't allowing the three of us to return to the Tower, I can't go see her any time soon. The needs of the public- and that includes defeating Ultron and arresting the two HYDRA enhanced- must go above my own wants and desires. That's just how it worked. _

Wherever they were going, it had to be safe- because he trusted Clint. Especially since he knew how important Peter's identity was to him. Of course, Peter had some self preservation, and he would never 100% trust the spy, but that was mainly because he was..well..a _spy. _It was his nature to lie, to make up so many excuses that one could never tell when they were being honest.

"A few hours from where?"

That was a good question indeed. Clint didn't have chance to answer, before the tell-tale ring of Tony's phone- Pepper, Peter knew, because the ringtone was Beyonce's 'Run The World'- causing Tony to answer immediately. If Pepper Potts called, you would damn well answer it or risk her wrath. She was the only one who could even minutely reign in Tony- but she also held a soft spot for him. They _had _been through a lot together.

"Hey Pep, what have I done now?"

Tony held the phone up to his ear, the phone on such a small volume that even Peter couldn't hope to listen in. Not that he wanted to- he hated prying into other's privacy. Even if he couldn't control it. He often tried to ignore the conversations, leave the room, or just distract himself so he couldn't hear it.

"Listen, Pep, due to some..._incidents _with our latest mission, I'm not able to return back to SI for a while. Neither can Peter."

Tony looked at Steve discretely, before turning his attention back to his phone call. He narrowed his eyes, and pursed his lips. Peter was very pointedly _not _looking at Tony, rather looking at Sparrow who was sitting, almost as if to attention, looking at _something _but at _nothing _at the same time.

For once, Bucky didn't even seem to notice, being too absorbed in Steve's attention. So, Peter moved towards her, in an attempt to try and figure out what was wrong. _She stayed with me when I had a panic attack. Protected me during the Tower invasion. I need to do something for her._

"Yeah I know Pepper. _Ugh _you know I hate paperwork... Yes, yes, I'll get on it. Send it through. Could you send me updates on May...? yeah, thanks. You do so much out of your actual job role..you deserve a raise...remind me on that. Mhm. Got to go now Pep. Really?..alright alright. I.. thanks. I should be back as soon as possible- yep, alright. See you when I see you."

Despite Peter's attempts to engage her in conversation, he didn't get any response. Tony walked over to where the two of them were sitting, and smoothly sat down adjacent to them, pocketing his phone. They sat down like that for the rest of the flight, and although Tony hadn't spoken a word, he was there just by being _there, _and that was all Peter needed.

Wherever they had ended up, the area was quiet, and most definitely out of the way. The fields they were surrounded with were a vibrant green, and the sky was untainted by pollution. It was a lot quieter then he was used to, but Peter found himself liking it. It was different, sure, but it was less harsh on the senses. The house- reminding Peter of one he had seen on a school trip to a local farm when he was six- was large, and it obviously had multiple rooms.

It was definitely remote, there was no doubt about that. It seemed that he wasn't the only one gawping, as he could see Sparrow panning her head around with widened eyes. They stepped onto the wooden landing, with Clint and Natasha taking point as they entered the door. While Peter still had his suit on, his mask was peeled back, his arms retracted, and he was the epitome of '_I'm not going to attack you-ness'. _Or at least, he was hoping that he was portraying that.

"Honey, I'm _hoomme."_

Clint called out, causing Peter to be momentarily surprised. Had he missed something? Who was Clint calling honey? It was obviously a term of endearment and not a name, because someone would have to be an idiot to miss the reverence in his voice. A woman poked her head out from what seemed to be the kitchen, and she was also obviously pregnant. #

Not that Peter would say that out loud- because May had instilled him with manners after all. Pointing out the obvious more often then not would cause offence. Turning his head in curiosity, he stood frozen next to Sparrow, and fortunately his expression was hidden by the back of Natasha.

"Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead."

"Hey."

She was pretty calm about the whole thing, something that Peter appreciated. He hated receiving attention- he had never liked it, even when he was younger. Contented to shy away and stay quiet, having the spotlight on him was his own personal hell. As he had gotten older, he had gotten slightly used to it, especially with his_ extra-curricular __activities__-_ but even now, large crowds made him want to curl up and hide. Especially when he was alone.

It led to a secondary reason for keeping his identity secret, because he would no doubt be harassed by people who didn't care about the person underneath the mask, rather the hero. His young age would be a factor- because there were a lot of people who would compare Spider-Man to a child soldier, even though he had _never _been coerced into what he did. But plenty of people wouldn't see it like that, and try to vilify Tony, even though he had very little to do with it.

"This is an agent of some kind."

Tony muttered under his breath, with it being mostly directed to Thor, who seemed just as confused as the rest of them- sans Clint and Natasha- were. Peter watched warily, tired from the battle but also worried about both May, Pepper, and Tony. The things he'd seen in his dream… vision...whatever you wanted to call it- the deaths he'd caused, whether directly or indirectly, the lives he'd doomed, Tony renouncing him.

While he knew, logically, that the latter was not true by any stretch of the imagination, it still played at the back of his mind, worrying him and tormenting him. And it wasn't like he could talk to his therapist- he did help, and he was glad he could talk to him- but he was currently out of reach until the seclusion order was lifted.

"Gentlemen, Juniors, this is Laura."

Clint introduced them, as he kissed the named Laura on her cheek. It was one that was passionate, reminding Peter of the way that Pepper kissed Tony, and visa versa. There was a genuine passion there. Sparrow seemed to relax as they were introduced, but she still kept her hyper-vigilance from what Peter could tell- eyes subtly flicking to each potential exit and entrance, her hands twitching by her sides.

"I know all your names."

That wasn't awkward at all, especially considering that she evidently knew about most of them- although how much was to be determined- yet they knew nothing about her. At all. Well, other then the fact that both Clint and Natasha were close with her. Peter would guess either a romantic other (his first guess, influenced by the possessive and passionate kiss, and the closeness between them) or a familiar bond (due to the similar reasons stated before.

Matching up what he had observed, it didn't seem to fit into a family-like bond.) Peter felt a minute annoyance at the fact that Clint had evidently told Laura his identity, especially without his consent. Clint _knew _how much Peter cared about his identity, yet he still gave it to this person who Peter had never met until this moment, and hadn't even asked. That was grounds to be angry, wasn't it?

"Ooh, incoming."

That was perhaps not the right thing to say, because both Bucky _and _Sparrow tensed. Her hands froze next to her waist, her green eyes cold and calculating, as she watched all of the entrances with a swivelling head. Bucky was a lot more subtle, his posture freezing ever so slightly, eyes watching the windows and the entrances in a similar way to Sparrow. Two children came charging in, one boy and one girl, both looking younger then Peter.

The boy had scruffy brown hair, and was wearing a plaid shirt, reminding Peter of his own style. Apparently it was a common thing with boys? The little girl was wearing a blue flowered pinafore over a pick shirt. Over that, she had a yellow cardigan. Both were wearing happy grins, as the girl called out, enthusiastically:

"Dad!"

Peter's brain short circuited, as he blinked rapidly and looked at the little girl. _Well. I guess I was right about the relationship side of things. Huh, who'd of guessed- Hawkeye, the infamous spy, was a dad. I know I didn't see that coming._

* * *

Since they were staying here, they had all been assigned jobs. Peter and Sparrow, had been put on baby-sitting, Although, it was less 'Baby-Sitting' and more 'Sparrow-Educating'. Turned out, the little children that were the Barton Clan (Thanks Tony for the name!), were pretty good at teaching Sparrow different things. They were 'cooped up'- that was a great pun, and nobody could tell him otherwise- in Cooper's room, with some music playing in the background.

It was a one eighty from the normal tones of Tony's rock, rather more newer songs with gentler beats. It was a nice change, and Sparrow seemed eager to learn. Despite his age, Cooper was eerily mature, with his posters consisting of either big architectural structures, and the occasional Avengers one. Which was understandable. _Peter_ had an Avengers poster on his wall... at home.

God, at _home_. He hadn't been there in ages.. he sort of missed it. His room..floor, at the Tower was nice and large, decorated to his liking and all that, but it didn't always feel like home. Tony was nice and accommodating- had done a lot for Peter, and he really appreciated it and wasn't being ungrateful- but it just wasn't the same. Lila was sitting on Cooper's bed, and Sparrow was on the ground, at the perfect head height so that Lila had easy access to her hair.

While cautious at first, she had been easily encouraged by Peter, who reassured her that, no, the Barton Clan weren't secret murderers, and yes, they were safe, as was the point of a safe house. The Farm- as being informed that was what it was called- was off the maps, so there was no feasible way for it to be found by any HYDRA lurkers. That certainly seemed to comfort her.

"What's it like being...Spider-Man and Red Wolf?.."

Lila whispered shyly, looking up briefly from where she was plaiting Sparrow's hair rather neatly. It looked good on her..and for once, Sparrow even looked relaxed.._youthful, _dare he say it. She wasn't constantly relaxed, and occasionally she'd warily watch all the exits, but she was surprisingly tolerant of Lila. It made Peter happy to see her like that, because it gave him hope that one day she could overcome what HYDRA had done to her.

Sparrow stayed quiet in response to Lila's question, and Peter found himself cringing. The two children didn't know about HYDRA and the torture she underwent for however many years it was.. it was strictly on the list of '_Things not to mention to Clint's kids under the risk of death.' _Or not death, for them anyway, because Clint liked Peter and Sparrow, but definitely at the risk of pain. Fortunately, Peter had enough experiences as Spider-Man to find a few that were PG.

"It's.. a lot of work. There are good days, there are bad days. I started when I was fifteen- let's just say I was lucky that Tony found me. He gave me a lot of things to help me..things I could never afford normally. He trained me, kept me safe. Made me better. It's difficult..like, a really hard maths equation, but when you achieve something, it's rewarding. I'll never regret becoming Spider-Man, nor the choices I've taken, but I think I should have waited to have more experience before I started."

That was an okay answer, right? It discouraged them from doing anything too early..told them to persevere...God, they might as well call him Peter 'Mimics a Cap PSA' Parker. Peter risked a glance at Lila, who was nodding sagely, before directing her attention back to Sparrow. Speaking of which, she looked to be deep in thought, and Peter was trying to figure out what exactly he could say to get her out of this.

_Sparrow is tired? They are kids, but they aren't stupid. Pretending that we are being summoned by one of the others? Not a chance, they'd probably shout or pop their head in the door._

"Like Peter said, it can be rewarding. It gives me a chance to right my wrongs, to pay back my dues. That's really important to the.. to me. I owe a lot of people, a lot of different things..and I want to pay them back the best I can...I want to learn..how to be _human._"

On one hand, Peter at least didn't have to work out excuses for them to leave. On another hand, _what was he supposed to say to that? _Call him soppy, but that was both disheartening yet inspiring at the same time. Sparrow's eyes, while not cold, were carefully closed off as she said that, and Peter wanted to give her a hug. If that wouldn't result in, well, a potential stab wound.

Of course, he also knew that not only would it be embarrassing, but sudden moves could also trigger a PTSD attack. He wasn't sure which would be worse. So, he concentrated on erecting tall lego buildings with Cooper, but flashed her what he hoped was a comforting smile. It was the best thing he could do. Or, the very least he could do.

* * *

Author's Note

So hi! At the time of writing this AN, I'm actually in bed, listening to TheDooo's cover of Hallelujah, which makes me want to cry.

But at the time of posting, I'll be at my friend's birthday party, doing a murder mystery. Doesn't that sound fun?

So how are you all? I hope you're doing well. Long weekend this week, so I'm enjoying relaxing.

QOTW: If there was one skill that you don't have, but you want, what would it be? For me, I'd probably say graphic design. I love to draw, on both the computer and on paper, but I'm relatively useless at both.

Anyway, I've got to get ready for this sleep over, so TTFN.

~Cait


	19. Chapter 19 - Save Your Soul

Guilt will twist the blade  
Everyday the knife cuts deeper  
How much more of this can you take  
Your fake smile fades

Your public face has cracked and broken  
Cannot run and hide from your mistakes  
Your time is running out  
This life of fear and doubt

Its not worth defending  
The guilt is never ending

Save Your Soul, by Shadows Fall, from the album Fire From the Sky, released in 2012

* * *

Interacting with children was nothing new to Sparrow. Having experienced it many times during several different..missions...she knew how to act around them. But doing it without any underlying motives, no deaths or spying or manipulating..it was refreshing to say the least. Of course, she didn't forget the fact that she had to watch what she said.

She couldn't traumatise them- not with the _true _stories of what she had gone through, the murders she committed, the crimes she was regaled with. If they knew about some of the more gruesome kills.. no, it wasn't worth thinking about. So, when she answered Lila's question, she made sure to keep it PG.. and that meant no stories of bones breaking or anything like that. Not that she liked to tell them anyway...but the mental torture was no less then she deserved.

Moving her newly pleated hair- a style she actually quite liked- so that it draped around her shoulders, before stretching slightly from where she was sitting. The suit, while much more comfortable then anything HYDRA gave her, it felt suffocating at times. She couldn't change, because she hadn't brought a spare change of clothes. In theory, she could possibly make her own, but considering her lack of knowledge about how clothes are made industrially, it was more likely to end up a ragged piece of something unwearable.

So, it was arguably safer just to keep the suit on. It wasn't difficult to put up with. Anyway, the children had gone to sleep, so she was sitting outside on the patio, watching the sky. Out here, it was tranquil, peaceful, without groups of people hustling down the streets, and she didn't have to worry about so many dangers. There were a lot of things that found themselves being thought about.

The first were the crimes that had been committed by her during her occupancy at HYDRA. While it could be argued that she didn't know right from wrong, she most definitely did. The Winter Soldier, _Bucky, _whatever part of him had been aware at the time, had instructed Sparrow on things that were right and things that were wrong. Killing, for example, was wrong.

The taking of life from someone who had dreams, aspirations, and were admittedly a better person then she was, was immoral, wrong, cruel. That had been the first thing she was taught, and one that had a large impact on her. Guilt had flooded her body every time she had killed someone, old, young, tall, small, black, white, and she regretted it every time. But there was no way one could ignore the group that was HYDRA, and even though Sparrow despised it, she did it to keep Bucky safe.

So, it was true that right from wrong was something that Sparrow was well acquainted with. The second thing was..the Avengers. Sparrow didn't understand exactly what they were. Well, no. She understood that they helped save the world from threats. That had been the key point that had been brought up when the invite to be a Junior Avenger had been extended. _I needed to know all the facts before I made such a decision._

They took a look at her skills, helped train her further in hand to hand, gave her a home, clothes, companionship, and food. They taught her other things, essential things she'd need to live in the real world. And that was just the short end of the list.

But what she didn't understand was what they had to gain from keeping her around. There was nothing that she could pay them back with, nothing to give them, and while she was once being kept as a prisoner- again, justifiable, she wasn't being ungrateful- they had began to treat her like one of their own. Like she hadn't done what she had done.

When the hairs at the back of her neck started to tingle, she turned her head slightly. There, in his 'civvies', was Bucky himself. He sat down on the stair next to her, telegraphing his moves exactly so that she knew where he was going. His metal arm made a hollow thunk on the stair as he sat down, looking out at his surroundings much like she was.

"Hello _Bолчонок_" (Little Wolf)

He greeted easily, his eyes flickering to hers. Like her, he was still in his combat uniform, but he had none of his larger weapons on him. That was probably due to the kids so they couldn't accidentally mess with one of them. Since Sparrow didn't have any larger weapons like that, she didn't have to worry about disarming herself.

"Hi Bucky."

Sparrow casually- or as casually as she could- shuffled from her position on the wooden stairs, watching the sky like it held all the answers. Folding her arms and clenching them tightly together, she couldn't help but claw into her hands. It was a habit she'd picked up- _unnecessary, damaging, impedes workability of the weapon- _and one she probably should get rid of. They stayed silent like that for a few moments, before Bucky turned his attention to her once more, gently separating her hands apart from one another.

She went limp- _punishment punishment punishment punishment-_ but Bucky shook his head, looking straight at her with his eyes. He opened her palms, rubbing his flesh thumb over the few cuts she had made, before shaking his head.

"Remember Sparrow."

He kept her small hands clasped in his, rubbing circles in them. The contrasting cold of Bucky's arm didn't bother her much, because she was used to it by now. Besides, with the new arm that Tony made, it was nowhere near as noticeable. It was a very similar design, but obviously better in various ways that Sparrow couldn't design.

"We aren't HYDRA. We aren't going to punish you when you've done nothing wrong. Even then, it will never be physical."

He tapped her palm lightly, as Sparrow turned to the house, where the sound of voices was easily hearable. They must have been speaking about something important if it had gotten so loud. _I hope they aren't arguing..even I know that we need teamwork more now then ever. And I don't want the children to wake up._

Sparrow couldn't tell why she felt so protective over the children- it was her first time experiencing such an emotion. There was no logical reason behind it, because she had no emotional bonds with them other then what she had created during her stay. It didn't make much sense, and that alarmed her to some point.

"Anyway. That's not why I came out here. Fury- he's the Director of SHIELD- is here. We're discussing a plan for Ultron. Thought you'd like to sit in."

Bucky's voice was an odd mixture of Brooklyn and Soviet. It was enunciated in different ways, depending on how Bucky was feeling and what word he was saying. Sparrow's own accent tended to differ. Part of HYDRA's...training.. had forced her to be able to adopt any accent. Although, if she got the choice, she adopted an English one.

Her donors, for lack of a better term, had a Russian accent. Most people in HYDRA did, with the exception of a few Germans, Americans, and a few other accents. But the fact that an English accent stood out, especially in New York, perhaps encouraged her to change it. But she had more American victims then she did English, and that accent was more favourable then others.

"Let's go."

With the World's Defenders and Nicholas Spy Fury sitting in the tiny living room, it was understandable that the atmosphere was tense. The children had been ushered out, and Mrs Barton- Laura- was making tea and coffee in the kitchen. It didn't escape Sparrow's notice that while they were sitting in a joined circle, perhaps to project team unity or whatever, but they were subtly arranged in what seemed to be teams.

Tony, shy of his suit and instead in his normal mechanic clothing, was on the left side of the circle, as was Peter, Bruce and Natasha. Natasha was sitting next to Bruce, every so often her eyes slightly moving from where they were trained on Fury, to Bruce. It would perhaps be unnoticeable to those who aren't observant, but since that was something that Sparrow had been trained extensively in..well, it didn't go unnoticed.

Peter however, was just sitting quietly, his suit being undoubtedly wherever the Iron Man suit was, and he was just sitting quietly, observing all of the information. It was much the same with Tony, but you could see him multi-tasking with his trademarked (literally) tablet, flicking through screens and watching Fury at the same time.

Sparrow was ever helpful barrier between the two groups, with Steve, Clint and Bucky sitting on the other side of the circle. Bucky's face was impassive- honestly, she wasn't expecting anything less- Steve's was just contemplative, blue eyes deep in thought, and while it looked like he was also thinking, Clint kept glancing back to his wife, adoration and what seemed to be guilt lingering in his gaze.

_Perhaps it's because he doesn't seem them very often- or from what I've deduced anyway. He spent a lot of his time around the Tower, and while he could have left under the ruse of a SHIELD mission, it was unlikely since I saw him around the Tower a lot._

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing."

Sparrow had been naive to believe that they had managed to safe guard the entirety of the Vibranium. It wouldn't be a mistake she would make again. They didn't know the original amount, so they had no way of knowing if they had all of it or not. And judging by this, while they had managed to get a lot of it, it wasn't _all _of it.

But they had other priorities at the time, and while the fact that they failed at one of the objectives, Sparrow couldn't find it in herself to regret it, because they had saved innocent lives- a large majority of them- and that was more important. Right?

"What about Ultron himself?"

It was a good question. _A plan cannot be formulated without all of the __information, otherwise it could je__opar__dise the mission. Which could have far reaching circumstances._ While, in theory, it was a good question, it wasn't a smart one.

If he escaped through the internet, Sparrow hypothesised that he could be anywhere at once. He could be in _multiple _places at once. Judging by Tony's subtle grimace, something that again, you would only notice if you had a keen eye, Tony had either come to the same conclusion or was just grimacing for whatever reason he had.

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though."

The expression was one unfamiliar to her, but she figured it meant the same as what she thought in the first place. Blinking, she crossed her arms, eyes narrowed, as if to demonstrate the seriousness of the situation.

"He still going after launch codes?"

Tony took his eyes of his tablet for more then a brief second, looking at Fury with a sideways glance. Of course Tony knew about the fact that Ultron was going after launch codes, which would be a very bad thing if he got a hold of them.

Of course, she wasn't throwing an insult at Tony, it's just that he knew Ultron best out of all of them- even if he had been under duress when Ultron had been created. As such, he would be able to predict his moves- well, if anyone could, it would be him.

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway."

Tony shrugged, almost seeming surprised. If the AI he created had as half as much as intelligence as his creator, then he should have been able to get those launch codes without so much as trying. At least, that was her viewpoint about it.

But then again, from what was known, he was part learning AI, and partly following his program, which he had interpreted wrong. Well, he could have interpreted it correctly, but Sparrow considered people reading one of her strengths, and while Tony was difficult to read, she doubted he was an egotistical maniac.

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare."

"Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that."

What was this NEXUS? The National Execution of Xenophobic Utilitarian Systems? Well.. as far as she knew, Ultron probably wasn't xenophobic. But it was a joke, and she was reading far too much into it. Joking was an acceptable thing in a conversation, wasn't it?

Tony and Peter had defined it as something to lighten the mood, but it could also be used to distract from other emotions or other things. When she asked Peter why he made quips and jokes when doing his patrols- because she had noticed that his patrolling style was a contrast from the other Avengers'- he had just shrugged with a smile.

_'At first, it distracted me from the fear of standing up to someone, to help keep me calm and to project a false confidence. Going from being the nerd that got regularly beaten up because he could__n't__ see straight without glasses __and couldn't lift a heavy box let alone fight, to suddenly having super strength and being able to crawl up walls?_

_It was a lot of changes, and I didn't have the self confidence that I needed. The quips and jokes distracted any would be villains from that vulnerability. While it does serve to keep me calm, its now a part of the signature Spider-Man character, so even if I wanted to- which I don't- I can't leave it behind now.'_

It put it back into perspective for her, and she wanted to try and incorporate some humour into her speech.. to help distract her from what HYDRA had confined her to.

"NEXUS?"

Steve queried, having an expression that screamed out 'I don't know what you're talking about so why don't you tell me?' look. Peter sat up, brown eyes looking at Steve, before he unfolded his arms, and began to speak out, stretching out and splaying all over the sofa.

"It's the name of the world internet hub in Norway. Every single data byte goes through it, leading it to be the fastest access on earth."

It wasn't surprising to hear that Peter obviously knew of this NEXUS: he was doing MIT courses and various other things. She didn't exactly know what was in those courses, other then what she had read in the textbooks she'd borrowed from Peter. Sparrow sort of understood what the NEXUS was, a sort of loose understanding, but while she didn't 100% understand what it was or what it did- note, use FRIDAY to explain later- she _did _know where Norway was.

She might not have the best social graces in the world, or have been the most updated when it came to technology, but apparently a sense of geography was important to HYDRA..

"So what'd they say?"

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed."

That's an interesting and reassuring development. No code, equals no missiles. No missiles means less chance of innocents being hurt. It was reassuring- was that the right word?- to say the least.

But that meant nothing if they didn't know who was changing them, because a potential ally could also be a potential enemy. It was a simple fact of life.. no not of life. That kind of cynicism was not one someone her age should possess, but it had been drilled into her for so long it was difficult to let go of.

"Do we have an ally?"

Gruffly, it was Bucky's turn to speak, looking at Fury, his eyes hard and questioning. Diplomatically, she cupped her hands around her burning mug and took a long drink, looking at Fury. The fact that Laura had managed to fit so many mugs on a small table was impressive, as most of them had taken the offer.

Apart from Fury, Steve and Bucky that was. They didn't know what they were missing out on, because whatever Laura had done to this coffee made it taste delicious, sweet yet not overly so. There was no doubt that Sparrow could drink it however it was made, but she definitely couldn't drink it like this all of the time.

"Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

Another phrase she didn't understand. But reading in between the lines, he was basically saying that he'd give a lot if he could know who was changing the codes. _It would be a useful fact to know, _she determined, watching the fact wash over the group, _but not one that will impact much in the end. The fact that they haven't fired the missiles for their own personal gain, suggests that they have no misplaced intentions. There isn't much we can do in that regard._

"I might need to visit Oslo, find our 'unknown.'"

It was evident that Tony was still deliberating whether he was going to go or not. The fact that there was just a small hint of indecisiveness in his voice, suggested that he was holding off on making a decision until there was more information. That was wise. She put her mug down on the table with a small clatter, quietly observing her surroundings.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that."

To put a colloquialism to good use, to this moment, Sparrow had forgotten that Natasha was even there. She had been silent, judging, during the entire impromptu meeting, her eyes lingering with a dark emotion. _Whatever she'd seen during the witch induced mission must have been awful- then again, it's hardly been fun for anyone._

"I do, I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

Sparrow agreed. There may be differences in the AI's ideologies, as such the nature of a learning AI, but there would always be commonalities. And if they could find that commonality, that weakness, then they could use it to their advantage. Plus if it was an AI.. then surely it would have some form of code that they could access?.. She'd ask Tony about that later.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk."

"You know what, Romanoff?"

Natasha's mischievous grin didn't go unnoticed to Sparrow, but Sparrow had more things on her mind. We can learn his next move if we can determine what it is he wants. _He wanted Vibranium, but for what purpose? If there's anything I know about AI's, it's that they have a directive. They don't do anything without reason._

"So what does he want?"

Fury directed that question towards Tony, who had placed his tablet on the table with a blank screen, and drinking what little remained of his coffee. The reason Sparrow knew how much coffee was left, was because he had been practically drinking it all since he'd picked it up the first time.

"To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies."

Sparrow shook her head. _Yes, Ultron is continuing to make bodies, but his directive isn't to become better. If he wanted to become better then us, then why seem so hell bent on exterminating us? By exterminating us, he would have nobody to become better then, no way to demonstrate his superiority. So that isn't his goal. _She said as much, narrowing her eyes as she moved around awkwardly, trying to straighten her back against the reflex she normally had.

"That's not his goal. If Ultron wanted to become better then us, then why be so determined to eradicate the human species? By committing genocide, he would have nobody to become better then, no way to demonstrate his superiority."

"The bodies he keeps building are like that of a humans. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."

_It's like a loop_. She realised, thinking over what she knew about computing and the psychology behind the AI. Coding an AI she could not, and coding expert, she was not, but recognising patterns and 'getting into people's heads' so to speak, was something she excelled in. _No matter what else runs in the loop, he keeps going back to that one idea. It's like he doesn't fit the condition to exit the loop, so he's forced to keep going back to it._

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed."

"They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve."

They all looked at Bruce, Sparrow included, with widened eyes and various degrees of shock. Even _Tony_ looked surprised, his eyes widening just ever so slightly, like the idea hadn't occurred to him. _If that AI is going to evolve, then our job might be harder then I first anticipated- and so the civilian count will increase. He needs to be taken care of quickly._

"How?"

Fury asked, drawing everybody's attention back to him. Realisation dawned on Tony's face, as he turned to look at Bruce, who's eyes were flashing a dangerous green. But they all knew he could keep the Hulk reigned in- or at least, Peter, Tony, and Sparrow did, because the other's, excluding Fury, put their hands down to their smaller weapons, tensing in preparation.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"

* * *

Author's Note

For once in my life, I'm not in a rush while writing this AN. Surprising, I know.

It's two weeks till the October holidays, thank God. I'm ridiculously tired, and could do with crashing in bed for fifteen hours. I hope you all feel more energised then I do.

Nothing much has happened this week, in all honesty. Had some fun with some Hydrochloric Acid and a calculator.. had far too much Pepsi Max then is probably good for me, played some football and enjoyed my Monday off, the usual. My life is pretty boring, funnily enough.

Anyway QOTW: Which TV show did you like before it got new hosts/new writers/new season. I used to like Top Gear, back into the Richard Hammond, James May and Jeremy Clarkson era, but can't stand it now. At least it sort of lives on in The Grand Tour. Then there's the Flash, which I don't _think _changed writer's, but after the second season I haven't watched it since. Of course.. that kind of ruined _Arrow _for me, but meh.

Right, I'm going to have some food, and possibly have a hot chocolate, so I'm going to go.

See you all next time, and have a nice week!

~Cait


	20. Chapter 20 - Silver Lining

There's a storm on the streets, but you still don't run  
Watching and waiting for the rain to come  
And these words wouldn't keep you dry  
Or wipe tears from an open sky,  
But I know, but I know, but I know I'm right 

I won't let you drown, when the water's pulling you in  
I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting  
The rain's going to follow you wherever you go  
The clouds go black and the thunder rolls  
And I see lightning  
I see lightning 

When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away  
Paint the sky with silver lining  
I will try to save you, cover up the grey  
With silver lining

Silver Lining, by Hurts, from the album Happiness, released in 2010

* * *

Peter had gone with Tony to Oslo. It had been a slight oversight on his part, because even though his suit had internal heaters, he was really beginning to feel the cold. Everyone else had gone with Steve, excluding Bruce, to Korea, to try and find Helen Cho. That was her last known location, and as far as he was aware, she was still there. He could have gone with them, but well..

If Peter wanted to admit it to himself, he didn't want to leave Tony. Especially not after the arguments with Steve and Co. Of course, they presumably had no idea that he had heard their argument, because Tony hadn't brought it up on their impromptu trip to Oslo. Tony was typing quickly on a monitor, as they (himself and the Tech) watched curiously, blurs of lines being entered into the computer fasted then Peter could read.

"A hacker who's faster than Ultron? He could be anywhere. And as this is the centre of everything, I'm just a guy looking for a needle in the world's biggest haystack."

Tony's inner monologues were something that were commonplace in Peter's life. It didn't bother him, because it gave Peter a chance to understand what Tony was thinking, and offer his own suggestions. It was to his understanding that Tony was trying to find the trail that lead to their unknown ally. Karen was helpfully projecting the lines of code into his HUD, which made the admittedly tiny text easier to read.

Each segment was highlighted, automatically analysing each part and describing what it did via small information boxes. It had helped him a lot, especially during his own coding, where Karen would offer him ways to improve and optimise his code, or tell him when he made an error. The constant stream of information was enough to distract him from the freezing temperatures of Oslo, as his suit heat cranked up as high as it could be.

"So you need to draw it out."

Tony nodded, his eyes not moving from where they were fixed on the screen_. __How is he not going cross eyed from all of the different inputs? He's probably used to it I guess.. _Tony started humming a tune that was oddly reminiscent of 'Smoke on the Water'. Tony's muttering to himself was kind of amusing, but Peter would be a bit of a hypocrite if he said anything, considering he was bad for it as well.

"Oh, I'm decrypting nuclear codes and you don't want me to. Come and get me."

His tone was almost playful, in the sense that he was openly taunting whatever it was. Honestly, it helped make the mood lighter, almost as if there wasn't a crazy homicidal AI after them. Where some (Steve) might have reprimanded Tony about such an attitude, it didn't bother Peter. It helped them from becoming too stressed which could potentially cause issues within the field.

"Spider-Man, take that computer there and help me with this. We need to trap and isolate whatever our unknown is."

Sitting down on the seat and resisting the urge to spin around like a child, he accessed the computer with a few smooth keystrokes. Karen helpfully accessed the computer, the symbol for her core matrix appearing in the corner, before they linked the two programs together. Whether Tony actually needed his help or not was to be determined, but the task at hand kept him sidetracked from the cold, and at least contributed to his education in some form.

* * *

It took a few hours for them to finally catch their unknown. And catch was a loose term, because it literally walked into their trap. It was suspicious, because after spending so much time slipping out and weaving in and the network like it was a covert espionage mission- to be fair, it could be seen as such- it just walked into the trap they laid out.

Like a cage, it was designed so that once the entity was in, the backdoor, and thus, their access, would slam shut. Tony had already designed a complicated and unbreakable program to continuously scramble the codes, so that if their unknown turned out to be an enemy, they wouldn't need to worry about the launch codes. When the unknown got trapped, Peter rapidly started tracking the unknown back to wherever it was originating from, but it was difficult.

It was being spoofed around, to the point where one minute it originally came from Sydney, Australia, and the next coming from Edinburgh, Scotland. Like him, Tony was smoothly typing on the keyboard, no doubt trying to identify who or what was here. A brief silence draped over them, as Peter picked up his coffee (he felt like asking for a hot chocolate would seem childish) and sipped from it, the bottom of his mask peeling away at Karen's initiative. He wasn't about to just drink through his mask- that would be awkward.

"It can't be.."

Tony muttered, cutting off his instrumental rendition of 'Welcome to the Jungle' via humming. Peter turned his head in response briefly, watching his Mentor's eyes open ever so slightly, before going back to concentrating on tracking the signal. Peter narrowed his eyes, following behind it, and being absently reminded of a child playing tag in a playground. Of course, he had always spent most of his time playing tag on the floor.. but the simile still stands.

"Who is it?"

He didn't bother giving Tony eyesight, instead concentrating that he'd managed to stop the signal being spoofed, via some quick code and pattern recognition. This time it was Peter's turn to looked shocked, because he'd managed to find out the point of origin. He'd have to get Tony to double check it, but from what he'd found… it was coming from New York.

That in itself would be strange.. but it was coming from Avengers Tower. Moving over to watch Tony's screen, Tony kept his eyes fixed on the screen like it was a lifeline. His hands were shaking, and his eyes were shining with what looked like tears.

"I think.. no, _I __know_ it's JARVIS."

Peter blinked, rapidly, before looking at the code on Tony's screen, which had helpfully organised into a format that was easy to read._JARVIS? I thought he had been destroyed trying to quarantine Ultron.. It is possible that he managed to hide away his codex into some part of the internet..__But is he sure? Is this a side affect of his grief? JARVIS was a person, someone Tony knew and created when he was 17. That's a long time. It would be understandable if he was still grieving._

"Spiderling, help me with this."

He sat back down at his laptop, as sections of JARVIS' code appeared on his screen, looking more destroyed then it should be looking. The minute he saw the code, any thoughts about Tony being blinded by grief went out the window- because the code matrix was distinctly reminiscent of Karen's. Just slightly older, more developed, and of course, JARVIS.

Tony had only given him the parts he could understand, but he got to work. The two of them sat like that for a few hours, repairing parts that could be repaired, quarantining the parts that couldn't, in hope they could find a way later to repair him. When they had done all they could, the Nexus not being the best place to try and repair an AI, they sat back as letters spelling out JARVIS appeared on the screen.

"Hey JARV.."

Tony whispered, almost in disbelief. They waited in anxiousness as what was JARVIS manifested himself on the screen. The word JARVIS disappeared into the background, before several more letters were spelt out, slowly. HELLO SIR. MASTER SPIDER-MAN. Peter grinned, not that anyone could see it due to his mask, but it was definitely there. Even when he was damaged, JARVIS didn't give his identity away, referring to him as Master Spider-Man, which always made him chuckle.

It was weird, the prefix didn't quite go with the name, but it was said with an affectionate tone which could only be attributed to JARVIS. Tony smiled, looking overjoyed, but also guilty at the same time. Tony's suit wrapped around him securely, and while he was doing that, Peter got Karen to download a copy of JARVIS, and tucked it deeply in his section of the server, the one that Tony couldn't access, apart from in case of an emergency.

"Come on Spider-Man. FRI, look after JARVIS will you? You've still got main control over the suit."

"Yes Boss Man."

They exited the Nexus, being whipped by harsh wind and deep snow, but it wasn't long until they could make it back to the plane. While Tony was flying high, there wasn't many things Peter's webs could grapple onto, forcing him to trudge through the snow, but also grapple through trees depending on the surroundings.

Tony seemed to notice, because he suddenly stopped for a minute, hovering in mid-air, with the blue slits of the Iron Man helmet looking at Peter. He swooped down, so that he was hovering even closer to Peter, before gesturing towards his back.

"Come on. It'll be quicker."

Without further prompting, Peter made his signature gesture and his webs stuck themselves firmly to the Iron Man Suit's back. Tony gently raised his height, before increasing speed as they went to where they parked the jet, intent on returning to the USA as soon as possible.

* * *

The news of Natasha's kidnapping rattled them more then Peter would like to admit. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, kidnapped and captured? It was surreal, because she was unflappable, unflappable, always seemed indestructible. To find out she'd been kidnapped? By Ultron no less? It was, like he'd said before, shocking to say the least.

Clint and Sparrow had met them at the Tower, a couple of hours after they arrived back, during which they'd caught up on sleep (Yes, even Tony) and eating (in Peter's case) a hell of a lot of food. Some tinkering in the lab, a couple of school projects, and Bruce's arrival later, and here they were. With JARVIS helpfully biding in the Iron Man suit, being watched over by his younger sister (because, that's what JARVIS and FRIDAY were to one another, siblings.

Same Dad, in this case Tony, so they'd basically be siblings. That'd mean that Dum-E, Butterfingers, and You were also her siblings) Tony had told Peter his plan. It was only the two of them in the room, with Clint having gone to try and find Natasha. Sparrow was doing whatever she was doing, but she was quietly staying out of her way.

The point that Tony was making was that they couldn't defeat Ultron as they were currently. While they had numbers, Ultron had- well, he had two enhanced, himself, the sceptre, and even more numbers. So, Tony had a point there. _Who am I kidding, Tony always has a point. He doesn't do something without rhyme or reason._ JARVIS, who hadn't even known what he had been doing due to the scrambled code, had been fighting Ultron, pushing against him viciously.

If a _damaged _JARVIS had managed to do that, then surely a nearly completed one could destroy him once and for all. They didn't have any other ideas, and whether it was Peter's bias for Tony or some other underlying psychological factor, Peter was recipient to the idea. Sparrow? She was just quiet and analytical, not offering any approvals or disapprovals, and was almost just being invisible in the back of the room. Bruce?... not so much.

"I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted."

It was like Peter wasn't even there_. __Although it's not like I can contribute anything.. _Standing at Tony's side, awkwardly, he kept his mouth shut. Yes, he believed in what Tony was doing and his idea… but he'd be just as likely to damage the argument as to support it.

Arguing was not one of his strengths, and he knew it. Sparrow drifted over, close to them, leaning against the wall, still projecting her facade of calmness, and keeping her face blank. Bruce was looking at The Cradle, looking at the limp body within its clutches.

"Yeah, about that."

_Here we go. _Peter muttered under his breath, knowing that this confrontation was not about to go well. In Bruce's defence, they had accidentally created Ultron when they'd tried to make a robot, but just because it happened once didn't mean it was going to happen again. Being apprehensive made sense, but they couldn't let fear control them. Peter took a deep breath in, clenching his fists in reflex. _Although we let our fear control us when the Witch came about._

"No"

"You have to trust me."

"Kinda don't"

And ouch, if that didn't hurt. _He's being unfair. If Steve had made a mistake, or literally anyone else had, he'd forgive them in an instant. A lot of the blame for Ultron is being placed on Tony, yet both Bruce and I were responsible for it __as swell.__ Yet you don't see us being picked up by our throats or being constantly blamed for it._

Tony's flinch of pain was well masked, appearing for a brief second, before disappearing. Peter- and Sparrow, he's sure- caught it, but Tony didn't even hesitate, soldiering on with his defence.

"Our ally? The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes? I found him."

Bruce's face didn't flicker at all at the revelation, but Sparrow looked intrigued, her head tilting ever so slightly in question.

"Who?"

To answer her question, JARVIS' matrix appeared, initialising much quicker then he did before, but this time also having access to cameras and microphones so that he could actually speak this time. Sparrow seemed to recognise it, because her face split open in a wide grin- well, wide by her standards.

"Hello Miss Sparrow, Dr. Banner."

Bruce seemed surprised, or at least by a small margin, before he resumed staring at The Cradle. That couldn't be good for his sight- plus The Cradle wasn't about to jump out on legs and attack them all. Even the body was inanimate, so it couldn't do anything either. Tony went on to explain himself in that rushed way he adopted when he was talking to anyone but Peter, Rhodey, and Pepper_. __It's like he's expecting them to tell him to shut up._

"Ultron didn't go after JARVIS cause he was angry. He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So JARVIS went underground. Okay? Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there, until we pieced him together."

"We fixed his matrix. He's different but he's still JARVIS. He could be the edge we need to defeat Ultron."

It didn't seem like Bruce was impressed with Peter's defence. Still, Peter didn't particularly care because he was going to stand by Tony's side- and because he agreed with his stance. To parrot Sparrow, because he could probably do with defending himself and his decision in case he gets accused of just meaninglessly following Tony, Tony was his Mentor, _his dad _in all senses of the world. What use was family if you would betray them?

"So, you want me to help you put JARVIS into this thing?"

"No, of course not! I want to help you put JARVIS in this thing. We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone."

Bruce had been shaking his head the minute 'JARVIS', 'in this thing', and Tony's gesture at the body was announced/alluded to. Peter knew better then anyone that Tony could have simply studied on bio-organics, and probably have gotten a doctorate in it in an evening. It was like child's play for him.

The fact that he was asking Bruce was presumably out of common courtesy, but to also have someone by his back, that was probably more credible then a seventeen year old in a suit. Peter wasn't hurt by this chain of thought- on one hand that might not even be Tony's thought process- mainly because Steve didn't really take him seriously as it was.

Bucky was fine, as was Natasha, but Clint especially tended to treat him like he was younger then he was. Peter attributed it to Clint having kids of his own.

"And you just assume that JARVIS' operational matrix can beat Ultron's?"

"Why couldn't he? He's been doing it while being unaware and broken. We certainly can't.. we got our asses kicked when we tried."

Just the reminder of the Witch's vision caused him to tremble. He pushed it to the back of his mind, along with the screaming thoughts of _everyone around you dies._ That wasn't true.. it wasn't. May was still alive, still in her coma but still alive, she wasn't dead. Pepper had said she wasn't dead, Pepper was fine. Tony was fine. _He wasn't __dead, bleeding out, the iron man suit crumpling around him-_

"Language Pete."

Tony's arm snaked out, and gently took Peter's hand, lingering for a second before returning to his side. It seemed like Tony had noticed his growing anxiety, because he subtly shifted his chair so that it was closer to him, before he turned back to face Bruce, who hadn't noticed the silent exchange. FRIDAY took the awkward silence to chirp up, from one of the speakers in the room:

"I think JARVIS could do it."

This time, JARVIS' British accent spoke up, going over whatever Bruce was muttering, as the AI projected himself onto the desk. Peter couldn't help but smile at the sight- it was a reminder that while he was still injured- could a AI be referred to as being injured?- he was still undeniably JARVIS, a fact that Peter knew Tony was grateful for.

"I believe it's worth a go."

The statement wasn't accusatory in the slightest, but it still seemed to rile Bruce up. Sparrow stood up, before walking so that she was next to Peter. She hadn't had time to change out of her uniform yet- or maybe she was just anticipating trouble- but it was obvious she had been watching the talk very carefully._I wonder what she is thinking..?_

"What do you think about it Stitch?"

_I don't think Tony has settled on a nickname for her yet. _Sparrow quirked her head, emerald eyes looking at Tony with a stony expression. The look didn't reveal anything though, with whatever she was feeling hidden underneath both a mask and decades of HYDRA training. There was no emotion or even thoughts that could be picked up by her facial expressions.

"Previous experience and training suggests that the line of thought that we cannot beat Ultron would be initially correct without change. We need to be able to adapt to fight the constantly changing nature of his thoughts, but as humans we struggle to do that on a quick basis."

There was a haunted look in her eyes before it disappeared, whipped away as quickly as it took them to blink. Nobody spoke as Sparrow gathered her thoughts, opening her palm to show a metal ball. She rolled it around her palm, modelling it like a child would plasticine, before soldiering on._I guess that is an apt phrase._

"In order to defeat him, we may need to- what's the phrase..- fight fire with fire? The only thing that can change as quickly as he does is another AI. I think that while a mistake happened the first time, there were several underlying factors that contributed to it- first, the Sceptre. The malevolent energy coming from it possibly contributed to the corruption of the Ultron program, but I have no evidence to support the claim. Second. The female enhanced's vision inducing powers, which must have played a part, because nobody was the same afterwards."

She very pointedly looked at both Peter and Tony, but continued on. _However, it raised a question for him- __did she see anything_? Nobody had asked, and the only thing Peter knew was that she had been injured trying to wake them up, and that in the second encounter some of them had been shielded. How, wasn't something he knew, but he was aware it happened.

"Just because it happened once, doesn't mean it would happen again. Simply, the chances of us winning aren't high if things remain as they are. I believe that Tony's idea is the only course of action and eventuality that will allow us to defeat Ultron and come out with fewer casualties."

That was...probably more words then Peter had ever heard Sparrow say in one conversation. It was kind of impressive honestly. There were also… a lot of things to unpack in the paragraph. Especially her thoughts about the visions-_ because they did affect us, didn't they?-_which was something to no doubt investigate later. It could clear Tony of any wrongdoing when it came to Ultron.

"No, I'm in a loop! I'm caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong."

They all turned to the anguished sounding Bruce._He's feeling guilty about Ultron. _It was obvious for any one to see, and probably why he was so against Tony's plan, despite the evidence supporting the idea. Peter was reminded of something his old science teacher had taught his class, back all those years ago at Midtown.

_For an experiment, you must weigh the consequences, both positive and negative, before you do anything. Doing this can prepare you for things that may go wrong, and to help you amend them._ Somehow, Peter doubted Bruce had been told that.

"I know, I know. I know what everyone's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand."

Bruce shook his head again, a gesture he pretty much hadn't stopped doing since the conversation had began. But at least he hadn't began to destroy The Cradle yet.. so that was a positive, right?

"It's not a loop."

Sparrow spoke, not being prompted. _She would know a loop.. that's pretty much what all HYDRA's experiments on her were, a cycle, a loop._ In an oddly poetic sentence, and oddly reminiscent of Cap's 'Until the end of the line' spiel, Sparrow had her own little echo as she spoke the words that would make or break the argument, not that they knew it.

"It's the end of the line."

* * *

Author's Note

It's the last week of schoooool.

Small mercies, eh? It's a damn good thing too, because I'm exhausted. Feels like I can never sleep.

Anyway, enough pity. I'm running _very _off-schedule this week, so I need to catch up- and I have nowhere near enough time. At least I have at least eleven chapters for this story pre-written, so if needed I can focus on my other story which I write week by week.

So, question of the week before I go to sleep. What is everyone's favourite extra-curricular activity? Mine is football, (or soccer in other places), and I absolutely love the sport. For those of you who are curious, I play right back.

Anyway, I'm going to lie down, because I'm beginning to get a migraine.

See you all next time!

~Cait


	21. Chapter 21 - Fine Line

There is a fine line

Between recklessness and courage  
It's about time  
You understood which road to take  
It's a fine line  
When your decision makes a difference  
Get it wrong, you'll be making a big mistake 

Come on brother  
All is forgiven  
We all cried when you were driven away  
Come on brother  
Everything is better  
Everything is better

When you come home and stay

Whatever's more important to you  
You've got to choose what you want to do  
Whatever's more important to be  
That's the view that you've got to see 

There is a long way  
Between chaos and creation  
If you don't say  
Which one of these you're gonna choose  
It's a long way  
And in every contradiction  
Seems to say  
It's a game you are bound to lose

Fine Line, by Paul McCartney, from the album Chaos and Creation in the Backyard, released in 2005

* * *

The lab became the scene of controlled chaos. Bruce and Tony were working quickly, trying to bring the body to life. They were moving quickly between computers, notepads, the thing that was called The Cradle, and various other things they were trying to meld together. Sparrow didn't doubt that they could do it after all.

Peter, having switched out of the Iron Spider suit, and into the normal Spider-Suit, was typing furiously at a computer, his eyebrows narrowed, and his hands a swift blur. She wanted to help, but she knew that she was not good enough at any of the subjects to even be of any use.

So she waited by the wall, eyes fixed on the door, waiting for their company who she knew would be here eventually. It was only luck they hadn't come here yet. Between glaring at the door like it was an enemy, and patrolling diligently around the seemingly small room, she was supplying the three of them with drinks, that would've gone untouched if she didn't prod them quietly to drink. That was an acceptable thing to do, right?

"This framework is not compatible."

Tony muttered, his hands gliding over the keyboard with grace. Peter loudly tapped enter, before picking up the laptop and carrying it over to where Tony was sitting, setting it up quickly and with minimal effort.

"Give me a hand Pete."

Bruce was standing over The Cradle, eyes flicking towards his own computer. Sparrow found herself much preferring the atmosphere of the workshop to the lab, because it was a lot less stressful down there, but also because there was background music and other things down there that simply weren't in the lab.

Stress wasn't new to her, in fact, she had been constantly surrounded by it to the extend where they were old friends, but it didn't mean she liked it. It was just something that was commonplace in her life.

"The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes."

Upon hearing running feet on a few floors prior, she knew the cavalry was coming. A cavalry that most certainly _didn't _agree with what Tony is doing, and would likely cause an argument about it if Sparrow had judged his character right.

The thing was, while it was given that Bucky was with him, as was Sam (the faint huffs of their breath only audible if she really concentrated) the other two sets of feet were unknowns. The Avengers had no other allies, no-one who would just appear to help them, so whoever it was, they were a wild card.

"We've got incoming. Two unknowns with them. You've got approximately two minutes."

Her hands were itching by her sides, almost ready to do whatever it would take to make sure this plan went ahead. Steve's flaw was that he was too quick to jump into things. From what she had witnessed, if he disagreed with someone, he would keep arguing until they saw his way.

The stubborn attitude was both a blessing and a curse, because while it made him resilient, it made him blind to certain decisions. Counting down in her head, she tensed as the door burst open suddenly, causing the four of them to be greeted by Bucky, Steve, Sam, and the _two enhanced._

The minute that she saw the red enhanced, she threw a shield over everyone, as quickly as she could. She'd been practising while the others had been resting, and her reaction times were faster. If she was near, they would never have to worry about her horrific visions again. The act of invading someone's mind was sadistic, immoral, and it was _no better then HYDRA._

"I'm gonna say this once."

"How about 'nonce'?"

She tensed further, as Steve growled, and the two enhanced- whatever their names were, she really didn't care- scowled, and she dropped down into a combat stance, balancing her weight lightly on the balls of her feet. She owed a lot to Bucky, Tony, and Peter, but there was one thing her therapist had told her. And it had been repeated to her over and over again. She was entitled to her own decisions, and her decision was that Tony was in the right. And she was sticking to that.

"Shut it down!"

"Nope, not gonna happen."

There was about to be a colossal argument between arguably the two most influential members of the Avengers, and it wasn't about to be pretty. Bruce had stood up tall, scowling, as they tried to quickly finish getting JARVIS' matrix ready for implementation. They only needed a little bit more time, and if she had to, Sparrow would get it them.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"And you do? She's not in your head?"

Bruce angrily pointed at the witch, as she put her hands up in what looked to be submission_. __She can do that all she likes, but I don't trust her. She was voluntarily with HYDRA- she is even less trustworthy then I am, and I am hardly 'trust me, I'm completely innocent. How Steve can trust her that quickly is beyond me, I simply do not understand._

_She was the enemy, not coerced at all, and she even hurt them, but he is still allowing her to join them? We don't want someone on the team who is happy to turn sides when it suits her._

"I know you're angry."

The Witch started, as Sparrow kept her shield wrapped securely round everyone. Everyone included Steve, even though she was extremely tempted to release it, to see if the Witch would turn to the other side and harm them once again. She didn't though, because that would be wrong, and she didn't want to be how she was before.

"Do you blame him? You warped their minds, set him upon Johannesburg. I'd argue they are entitled to their anger."

While everyone else's voices were raising to an almost unbearable level, Sparrow kept hers quiet, a direct contrast. It was almost inevitable that this was about to come to blows at this point, because nobody was backing down. Steve didn't seem to see what was wrong about allowing the Witch and the other one onto their team, and that could be an error. A large error.

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

"Banner, after everything that's happened..."

Bruce's response, in Sparrow's eyes, was completely justified. Steve's quickly changing emotions were sharp and quick, going from being aggressive to passive aggressive quicker then Sparrow could change which power she was using. And she could change them quickly.

Sam, Bucky, and the other enhanced hadn't spoken once during the exchange, but it seemed like they were firmly on Steve's side_. __The Avengers are supposed to be a team, yet there are two distinct sides here. This is not a team. This is a disaster waiting to happen, I think is the phrasing._

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!"

"You don't know what's in there!"

"And you do?!"

They were lunging at one another's throats now. Tony was going in for the kill, whereas the red enhanced was fighting like she couldn't escape. She had no good argument against Tony's plan- what little she presumably knew about it- leaving her argument to fall flat. Like Peter helpfully pointed out, while she acted superior to Tony, she had no idea what was in there either.

"This isn't a game..."

"The creature...!"

In a quick preemptive move, Sparrow reached into her pocket and threw three little metallic balls at the blue enhanced's feet, and willed the metal to leech up his legs. The metal, while molten, wasn't hot or burning- it was meant to subdue, not hurt- and it quickly solidified fixing him to the ground.

Of course, he tugged hard, trying to escape, but he wasn't going anywhere unless Sparrow allowed it, or someone broke the metal, and even then she could replace it quicker then he could escape. The Witch turned to face Sparrow, who had rested her hands calmly by her side once more, scowling, and almost demanding.

"Release him."

She shook her head, causing Sparrow to have a very angry Witch on her hands, and a disapproving Steve. Red ominously glowed around the Witches hands, but when it looked like she was about to fire, Sparrow quickly wrapped the red blast in air, before pulling it apart bit by bit, in an attempt to dispel it naturally. It worked, and there was a minimal backlash, but still, Steve looked angry.

_Would he rather I seriously hurt them rather then restraining them? Would he actually rather I allowed the blue enhanced to destroy whatever he was going to try and destroy?_ When it looked like the Witch was about to wind up and throw another plume of her powers, this time much larger, Sparrow threw another one of her metal balls, expanding it in mid air, before melting it just after it went over her hands.

As the gooey, silver liquid wrapped around her hands, with the underside being coated thanks to Sparrow's air manipulation skills, it hardened quickly. It absorbed any of her powers she tried to use, making them impossible to use. Judging by the screaming, curses of abuse in Sokovian, and the furious gestures, it was blatantly obvious that the Witch was not happy. Peter, much to Sparrow's thanks, shut the Witch up with a precisely aimed web to her face. The expression the Witch made was comical.

"Go ahead, piss me off."

Antagonising the Witch was probably not a smart move, but Sparrow couldn't really find it in herself to care. It wasn't like she could reprimand Bruce anyway, considering he was one of her superiors. Upon seeing the trio move forward, she thought fast.

_There isn't enough room to create a physical barrier. I cannot damage the integrity of the building. I can't harm either side either. They cannot compromise the experiment. _Taking a breath, there was a distinct whistling noise, as she pushed a large barrier consisting of wind away from her, making it as strong as she could without causing a building collapse.

_"_Stand down, _Bолчонок_." (Little Wolf)

She shook her head as they tried to push through the barrier. In response, she strengthened the barrier with a push of her hands, pushing all her strength into it. While it wasn't stopping the super soldiers, it was slowing them down enough so that Peter, Bruce and Tony could finish it.

_"__я не могу._" (I cannot.)

It hurt to ignore the order. Physically hurt. Her body, her mind urged her to listen, but she rebelled against it. She had to protect them.. and Tony's creation was the only way they could beat the danger that was Ultron. So, with tensing teeth,she pushed forwards, battling the physical pain she could feel.

Later, she would dwell upon how she felt.. _angry_ that Bucky had tried to force her to stand down, he knew exactly how hard it was to ignore orders, and he _knew _what it was like. But he didn't seem to care.

The battle- if one could call it that- was interrupted by a flash of bright light and the smashing of a window.As she turned her head, keeping the howling barrier still against the super soldiers, she saw it was a certain God of Thunder. He flew up to The Cradle, and swung Mjolnir around in his hand a couple of times, creating a sparking wheel of electricity, before slamming it down on The Cradle before she could react.

The Cradle looked like it was about to explode, and it was producing its own light, but she quickly threw a series of metal balls, forcing it to rapidly form a strong dome shape, as it slammed against the ground. The flashing ceased as the dome came down, and once they were sure it wasn't going to explode, she released the dome, the metal rolling back into little balls, which she strolled over and picked up.

The Cradle opened with a hiss, and the two super soldiers dropped into a combat stance, as the red bodied figure emerged out of The Cradle. It hadn't gone on a murder rampage quite yet- and a small part of Sparrow felt another one of the foreign emotions that she'd never experienced- It was called.. smug?… smugness? She felt smug?.. She didn't entertain it for very long, as the red bodied figure- she hoped that it..he?… whatever it was would get a name soon- began to speak.

"I'm sorry, that was...odd"

It spoke with JARVIS' voice, something that was jarring. Tony's head was tilted slightly, his eyes narrowed, yet alight with curiosity. Bucky and Steve had moved up from their stances, but Sparrow could tell that they were ready to move within a moment's notice. Yet the figure didn't seem like it wanted to attack anyone.

There was an odd pressure building up in her head, and in response Sparrow narrowed her eyes at the figure. The pressure didn't hurt, but it was like something was trying to let her know it was there. She shook it off, before resuming to pay attention to the situation at hand. He (since he sounded like JARVIS, Sparrow was going to refer to him with the male pronouns) turned to look at Thor, still standing still.

"Thank you."

He turned to look at Sparrow, and it seemed to be a curious gaze lingering on his face. It was directed at her for some reason, despite seemingly not having a reason for it. She hadn't done anything to warrant such curiosity, as far as she knew.

"Your powers of born of the Infinity Stones, are they not?"

She turned her head, shrugging. It was a gesture Peter had taught her, in an attempt to allow her to converse more naturally and fluidly. Tony stepped forwards, so that he was closer to Sparrow. Behind her, the Witch was nodding furiously, and for a minute Sparrow thought the figure was talking to the Witch instead. But he shook her head at the Witch, addressing her with a neutral tone.

It wasn't cruel in any way or form, but it became blatantly obvious that the was most certainly addressing Sparrow. And Sparrow had no idea what the figure was referring to.

"Not you or your sibling. Your powers are born of the Sceptre. But her- I'm sorry, I do not know your name- your powers are born of the Infinity Stones in their purest forms."

Steve was shaking his head slowly, in a gesture he might be thinking was subtle. It wasn't, even to those who weren't trained in observation. To contrast, Bucky was just nodding slowly, as was Tony, causing Sparrow to look at them with a cocked head.

"When we first took you from the HYDRA base, we were trying to find out information about you. Such as your age, if there was evidence of brainwashing, and various other tests that turned out inconclusive. During this, we took part of your DNA for analysis."

Sparrow nodded along to what Tony was saying. She didn't remember any of the tests being taken, but as far as she cared, she knew they meant well. Besides, it didn't particularly matter either way, because it wasn't like they had done anything she wasn't used to. Although she was curious why Steve was still shaking his head like a dog shaking its coat- repetitively. Bruce decided to take up the tale, as Peter looked as enraptured as a child listening to a story.

"We broke down your DNA, only to find out that rather then a double helix, you have a triple helix, the likes of which we have only seen once before- from an Asgardian called Loki when he tried to take over New York a few years ago. He wielded a powerful relic called the Space Stone. We broke down your DNA further, as it was known that HYDRA possessed certain Infinity Stones at certain times. We found out that at some point, you came into contact with all of the Infinity Stones, which is what we believe gave you your powers."

It was obvious that he was trying to simple it down for her benefit. It didn't bother her, because the way he put it, she could follow with relative ease. Biology.. it wasn't something she was too experienced with, but could follow a lot better due to Bruce's teachings. Quick learner, she was indeed, but they hadn't gotten to complicated Biology yet. Snapping out of the thought, she nodded, but turned her head.

A.. mannerism that was supposed to make her seem more human? It was something she'd been taught. _HYDRA had taught me how to act, how to spy, how to be something I wasn't. The Avengers taught me how to be human. _Her training was telling her that the act of being human was something that should only be temporary, and was exactly that, an act, but the Avengers were telling her that it was a constant, that she was human.

The two conflicting streams, to be a weapon and to be human, were constantly at war, and while the human side was winning, every so often the weapon side would take an edge. She was getting better though, or at least she thoughtso. _Why does Steve look like I'm about to do something? I'm not.. angry._

_"_Did you find anything else out?"

Her tone was measured, controlled, but it wasn't because she was trying to hide anger or any other emotion, it was that the situation between the Avengers was so volatile, she didn't want to risk upsetting it any more by raising her voice. That, and it was disrespectful. Tony shook his head, his hands clasped together, as they all stood there in another brief silence.

"We didn't run any more tests. That's all we know for now."

She shrugged, before turning to look at the red figure once more, who seemed to look a bit awkward. Well, that's how she would describe it anyway. Whether he was aware of it or not was another thing to be discussed entirely. There was another awkward pause, where nobody really knew what to say. Until Steve seemed to stop shaking his head, and crossing his arms, and pulling that weird face, and decided to ask a question that was very distinctly not at the top of everyone's priority list.

"Why does it- he- sound like JARVIS?"

"JARVIS' Matrix."

Peter said, as way of explanation. He waved a suited hand over the impromptu set up they had, before shrugging in explanation. The boyish smile was on his face, reminding her that perhaps had HYDRA not happened, she would wear one like that. There was no use dwindling on the past however.

"We reconfigured it. He's… ah.. not JARVIS. He's new."

"I think I've had my fill of new."

There was a lapse in silence once more, before Thor spoke up, Mjolnir (she had learned very early on to not refer to her as an it, or her as 'just a hammer') lying limply by his side. Even though none of them had asked for an explanation (well, not verbally anyway.), he went ahead and gave them one anyway. At least it broke the silence.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's centre is the Mind Stone. The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron."

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?"

There was still a pulsing in her head, and she wasn't sure what was causing it. It didn't matter- what mattered was the genocidal robot on the loose. Small things like a tiny headache could be pushed aside. Still, how had he come to that conclusion? It wasn't like Steve had spoken it aloud.. and while his scepticism had been evident, and his extreme distrust of Tony, there was nothing to definitely confirm his dislike.

"You're not?"

Judging by the fact that Steve didn't try and deny it, whatever the figure had seen, it had obviously hit the nail on the head. They really needed a name for him.. Sparrow resolved to keep a closer eye on Steve- and by extension, Bucky. She trusted Bucky.. but there was an underlying question she was hesitant to have answered.

_If it came to me or Steve, who would he trust more? Who would he leave to keep the other safe? _And with that unsure question, she hoped that it would never have to be demonstrated. But she wasn't naive.

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not JARVIS. I am...I am."

"Vision."

* * *

Author's Note

Since I'm exhausted, I'm just going to keep this short and skip a couple of things.

Thank you to Elle for reviewing last chapter! I really appreciate it.

QOTW: Who is your favourite marvel character?

My answer would be Iron Man or Spider-Man, both of which I really like as characters. Either those two, or Logan. I really like him too.

Anyway, I've got to go, so I'll see you all next week!

~Cait


	22. Chapter 22 - Not All Heroes Wear Capes

He doesn't fight crime  
Or wear a cape  
He doesn't read minds  
Or levitate  
But every time my world needs saving  
He's my Superman  
Some folks don't believe in heroes  
'Cause they haven't met my dad

He loves his workshop  
And rock 'n roll  
He's got a hot rod  
And a heart of gold  
And you could say he's a man of few words  
But he talks a lot within  
And even though I'm a little taller  
I still look up to him

Not All Heroes Wear Capes, by Owl City, from the album Cinematic, released in 2018

* * *

When Sparrow came out with that, everybody looked at her. Peter's head was still reeling over the revelation that Sparrow's powers came from the Infinity Stones. The newly named Vision nodded slowly, as Steve shot Tony a look. Tony wasn't paying attention- probably intentionally- preferring to instead look at Sparrow and Vision. Peter stretched, fiddling absent-mindedly with his web-shooters.

_Her powers come from the Infinity Stones? But not in the same way that the other two's powers did__? That must be horrible... Mind you, I already figured her experience was.. bad.. for a lack of a better word._

"Yes... That is what I was trying to say."

"Who's side are you on?"

Sam asked, looking relatively small next to Steve and Bucky. The wings of the Falcon Exo were retracted, but Peter could easily imagine them wrapping around Sam in a protective manner. Although that could be Peter's imagination acting up on him.

There was a hint of unease in Sam's tone, a measured undertone that rang out as clear as a bell. Vision didn't wait a second before answering in a calm manner, still in a peaceful stance. The fact that Peter's spider-sense wasn't ringing loudly served to reassure him that this _Vision _meant no harm.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?"

"You."

Of course the crazy robot was after Tony. It didn't surprise Peter at all really. Psychology major, he was not, but it was obvious that the robot had some form of a resentment towards Tony, similarly to the twins.

Peter was just glad that the male had shut up of his own accord after Sparrow had essentially stuck him 'fast' to the floor, and that he'd shut up the female with a web. He had the feeling if he hadn't, she'd of kept screaming at Sparrow, who had only acted in self-defence, and even then, hadn't actually caused any harm.

"They're in Sokovia. Nat's with him."

They all looked at Vision, once more. Peter wanted to scream out that they had higher priorities, but a small part of him could understand the hesitance. But all they needed to do was to trust Tony- who this time, had no mind meddling involved. Thanks to Sparrow at the very least.

"If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..."

Evidently, Bruce didn't trust Tony's coding much either. Or was it as simple as that? Although Vision had a body.. he was still an AI at the end of the day- JARVIS but not. He had sentience, but he also had Tony's programming, untainted. Tony had one of the strongest sets of morals in the team, and even though he may make himself out to be evil and irredeemable at times, he wasn't.

Peter would justify that until the very end. Peter blinked himself back to attention, watching the exchange. It was all good for him to trust Tony, but he couldn't force anyone else to, even if it hurt Tony when his team didn't trust him. The man thought he hid his expressions.. but Peter saw through them clear as day. It hurt him more than he let on. And it frustrated Peter that nobody else saw that.

"What will you do? I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go."

Tony, Thor, Peter and Sparrow nodded. The others were hesitant, as evidenced by their sluggish movements, but Sparrow dropped down to where Wanda and Pietro were. She seemed to whisper something that had the two of them pale before the metal removed itself from their various limbs, becoming small metal balls once more, and the web on Wanda's mouth disintegrated, becoming nothing more than singular strands hanging limply off her face.

"Three minutes. Get what you need."

As if it was a competition, every Avenger was ready within two. Perhaps it helped that some of them hadn't changed in the first place, or that their respective equipment was within arms reach. While Peter looked longingly at his other, non-metal suit, he knew that it wouldn't be a smart idea to wear that one.

Not with potential bullets and shrapnel and flying piston-powered robotic limbs going around. So, into the Iron Spider Mk 2 he went, with the technology crawling up his arms and legs, and the mask folding clean over his head, causing the HUD to light up. Within a second it had initialised, with Karen in the top corner and a reticle moving around and analysing his surroundings. Flexing his wrists, Peter checked his web-shooters, which were filled with a web cartridge each.

Hands scouring his belt, he was relieved to feel that he had several spares in case he needed them. Tony was wearing the Mark 43, with its thick metal panels folding over, making the outer shell smooth and strong. The Arc Reactor glowed a vibrant white as the suit came to life at Tony's presence. They walked into the waiting Quinjet, each of them shuffling awkwardly.

Sparrow was still in her own combat uniform, and the twins had been quiet the hole time- Peter would really like to know what Sparrow had said to them. Still, Clint and Natasha slid into the pilot seats and the Quinjet lifted off, its destination Sokovia.

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right."

They all nodded because that was what they fought for. Or at least, _Peter _fought for- for people to be safe, to not suffer what he had to go through, what so many others had gone through. The people of Sokovia, like Steve had said in his speech, hadn't asked to be attacked by a genocidal robot that wanted Anthony Stark dead.

They hadn't signed up to risk their lives to protect their country, nor did they sign up to have their homes and livelihood destroyed at the expense of the said genocidal robot.

"Wanda, Pietro, Red-Wolf and Spider-Man, concentrate on thinning out the robots and helping citizens escape. Iron Man, Vision. Your objective is taking out Ultron. Banner, retrieve Natasha and sit back. You two have done enough. Myself, Thor and Winter Soldier will thin the army out. Understood?"

They all chorused an affirmative, as the Quinjet settled into the rough dirt of Sokovia. Once the door spread out, Peter looked towards the chaotic city, and turned to the three others, intending on organising who took what segment of the city.

Evidently, they (Pietro and Wanda- Peter had already been reprimanded by Steve for referring to them as he and she) didn't know the concept of working as a team because they just disappeared into the city, before Peter even got a chance to murmur a word in edgewise. At least Sparrow was waiting, her green eyes calm and neutral. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and opened them just as quickly.

"They've taken the northern and eastern sides of the city. Shall we take the western and southern sides?"

Peter would've asked how she knew that, but upon listening, he could hear the feet of Pietro, and the low hum of Wanda's powers that he was sure only people with super hearing could hear. Nodding, the two of them stormed out into the city, using the corners of buildings to slingshot himself forwards. Twisting in between the clutches of the robots, he hit a large clump of them with a web bomb, causing them to plummet to the ground.

"Karen, scan for civilians."

His HUD suddenly twisted into a heat sensor, before twisting back into its normal vision, and there were a vast array of red figures in several buildings surrounding them. They had to _get out_. Sparrow landed next to him, as she threw an arc of electricity, reminiscent of Thor, at one of the robots, causing it to arc and temporarily paralyse them. Peter rapidly webbed them all down with his own taser webs, for now taking them out until they could get the civilians _out._

"There are civilians in the surrounding buildings. I'll take the right if you take the left?"

There was no verbal answer, but the bob of her head as she headed off to the said buildings confirmed that she had heard and understood. _At least someone knows how to work as a team._ Firing his web, he threw himself towards the nearest building, ducking in one of the open windows.

"You need to evacuate! There are robots attacking the city!"

Normally, Peter would be slightly more subtle about why exactly they had to evacuate, but Peter had a feeling that they wouldn't exactly listen to him if he sugar-coated it. There were the sounds of fast-moving footsteps, as Peter exited the building as quickly as he entered, jumping back down into the fray of the battle.

"You know."

He muttered out, dodging away from the claws of a robot, and flipping athletically over another one. As long as they were focused on him, they wouldn't go after the civilians. Webbing one robot, he pulled it towards him with a slight tug, before kicking it with a powerful strike, sending it flying towards a line of robots.

"You guys really aren't selling the robot overlord schtick."

Far off in the distance, Peter could hear a gunshot. He hoped that nobody he knew was on the receiving end, as generally when a bullet was fired around him, it tended to go into someone he loved. _They usually mean disaster for me. _Peter quickly webbed up several more clumps of robots as the civilians fled in terror.

_I hardly blame them, their world is falling down around them. Plus, robots attacking you is a perfectly reasonable thing to be worried about. _Moving onto the next series of buildings, Peter realised there was a much better way to tell everyone to evacuate. He was in a suit that had speakers. And what could speakers do? _Amplify._

"Karen, amplify my voice as loud as you can make it. And be prepared to translate it into Sokovian after."

"Yes Peter."

She hummed, as Peter made eye contact with Sparrow, who was dancing in between the various robots with the glint of fire and electricity alternating within her palms. Every so often, a spike of the ground would emerge, impaling one or several robots with its protruding spikes.

Peter _really _needed to get a handle on all of her powers.. or current powers would be a better phrase. He wasn't sure whether to believe her or not when it came to whether they caused her pain. Changing into a _giant dragon _had to hurt. And it made Peter's inner nerd freak out, but fortunately, at the time he'd been too caught up in the vision he'd seen, and too concerned about both Tony's and her own well-being.

"Evacuate your homes now! It's not safe for you to remain here!"

Okay, wow, his voice really was loud. Even with the protection the armour offered his senses, they still rang. Karen translated and repeated his instructions in Sokovian, with his voice being repeated back almost perfectly, ignoring the slight tin like quality it had taken on. Still, it seemed to do the trick, as people rapidly started to evacuate their homes in a steady stream.

"Spider-Man! Web them all up like a circuit. Make sure your webs conduct."

There was no sense of urgency in her tone, nor was there a commanding tone to it. It was like she was just stating facts, something that could be done. The calmness to her tone, the fact that she wasn't worried helped to keep his head In the game. _I don't think she could be phased regardless of what happened in front of her. She managed to stop an argument between Tony and Steve without so much as raising her voice._

He bobbed his head before pulling himself into the air. With his webs set to the conducting option, he quickly webbed one robot to another to another and to another. Every so often he'd perch on a building and continue webbing them to one another. By the time his cartridges had emptied, and he was putting another in, Sparrow hovered high in the air, arms crackling around her. Her eyes glinted in the reflecting light, and she quickly let loose a large bolt of lightning that would make even Thor proud.

It released from her arms, jumping from bot to bot, and web to web with ease, each robot shorting as the electricity came into contact with it. As Tony would probably say, 'it lit up brighter than a firecracker'. As they finished lighting up, the electricity ceasing, the ground began to shake fast, and Peter jumped down from the brick wall, his sticky ability being able to stay standing.

_"_What's happening?"

Peter called out hurriedly on the comms, trying to keep balanced while also taking out more robots that they came across. Between all of them, the city had been evacuated, and the rest of the Avengers were making their way to the city centre. Pulling up into the air by pushing off the ground, he fired several of his prototype support webs at the rocking buildings. It wasn't as strong as he would like, but for now they would hold it together.

"Sokovia's going into the air. The Vibranium core has got a magnetic field, that's what's keeping the rock together."

FRIDAY's Irish voice echoed throughout the comms, clear and authoritative in nature. Peter had a funny feeling that the civilians might not be evacuating because _they couldn't._ It was a 'damned if I do, damned if I don't' situation. They were in the air: they could either take their chances jumping (but by now, they were definitely high enough for it to be fatal), or take their chances with the robots. Tony asked the question that nobody wanted to ask.

"If it drops?"

FRIDAY, lacking the same empathic response JARVIS had, didn't beat around the bush or try to soften the blow, she just came straight out with it. Of course, just mentioning JARVIS was enough to make Peter hurt a little. He missed the AI- and while he hadn't forgotten about his copy.. he wasn't sure if it would be the same JARVIS he knew and loved. That Tony knew and loved.

"Right now the impact would kill thousands. Once it gets high enough: Global extinction."

That couldn't happen. At all. Global extinction wasn't on Peter's to-do list, thank you very much. He and Sparrow had finally caught up with the others, Wanda and Pietro fighting off _another _swarm of robots, and Steve was bashing several robots with his shield, each impact making a horrible screeching noise.

Bucky had taken up position on one of the stable roofs not in danger of collapsing, and if one concentrated you could make out the glint of his scope. Sparrow definitely had noticed, if the faint but small smile on her face was anything to go by.

"Cap, you got incoming."

"Incoming already came in. Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off."

Good advice. Very solid advice. The scratches on Peter's ribs definitely agreed with that sentiment. Steve threw his shield, with the sunlight glinting off, and Peter webbed it, swinging it up in the air, and causing Thor to hit it as hard as he could. A resounding _crack _of thunder arced through the sky, and with a harsh light that caused Peter to avert his eyes, several robots were knocked out, reminiscent of how Sparrow and Peter had done it earlier.

Somehow during the scuffle, Clint and Wanda had become separated from the main group, but Peter didn't doubt that Clint at least could handle himself. Following the trend of becoming separated from one another, Steve and Thor had disappeared too. At the very least, Bucky was still on the rooftop, Sparrow was beside him fighting in a flurry of movements, and Pietro was moving around rapidly.

Sam was flying around lowly, deflecting gunshots with his wings and every so often ducking down and picking up several robots, before flinging them away or into one another. They were still rising, and Peter could tell that the air was getting thinner as the altitude increased, causing Peter to be very careful. His suit had backup oxygen, but he knew it wouldn't last very long once it was started. Out of nowhere, Wanda appeared once more, with a red hue adorning several robots, being hurled together with some degree of force.

Peter took a breath in as the robots continued to surround them, and Sparrow turned to face him, her face still a careful neutral. She wasn't panting, no outward sign that she was tired, but carefully moved to cover Peter's back. Taking another breath, he dropped into a defensive stance, watching as Sparrow did the same, her fists clenched.

"Should we show them what happens when they mess with Stark tech?"

Peter would swear to anyone who asked that Sparrow smiled in that moment, as she bobbed her head, clenched her fists, and launched herself into a flurry of movements as Peter did the same. Such was the life of an Avenger- always fighting until everyone was safe.

* * *

Author's Note

Hi everyone! How are you all this fine evening- well, whatever time it is where you live.

I'm currently relaxing, because this week will be my last week on holiday, and I don't want to go back to schooool. I'll miss my lie-ins.

I've been completing the MW series, and have currently completed 1&2, replaying through 3 when I get the chance, in order to be ready for the new one coming out on... Friday I believe?

Anyway, QOTW: What is your favourite MCU film? Mine has to be Homecoming, because I love Spider-Man, and haven't seen FFH yet, sigh.

See you all next week!

~Cait


	23. Chapter 23 - Smoke on the Water

They burned down the gambling house  
It died with an awful sound  
Funky Claude was running in and out  
Pulling kids out the ground  
When it all was over  
We had to find another place  
But Swiss time was running out  
It seemed that we would lose the race 

Smoke on the water, fire in the sky  
Smoke on the water 

We ended up at the Grand hotel  
It was empty cold and bare  
But with the Rolling truck Stones thing just outside  
Making our music there  
With a few red lights and a few old beds  
We make a place to sweat  
No matter what we get out of this  
I know we'll never forget

Smoke on the Water, by Deep Purple, from the album Machine Head, released in 1972

* * *

"The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?"

Sparrow would very much like to know the plan because extreme endurance or not, they were going to tire quicker then the robots would thin. And with the added problem of the city constantly raising, with large numbers of several civilians still trapped, they were in a battle against time.

_I can evacuate several civilians on my back if I turn into the dragon, but that would take too much time and wouldn't be effective as I'd leave the Avengers with a gap. It can be used as a last resort. _Sparrow turned to look at Peter, who was webbing robots up, and every so often, engaging them in combat fuelled with super strength. His metal covered fists went straight through the chassis of the robot, before throwing it aside and sending it colliding with another one.

"Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear."

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan."

She hurled a fireball at the oncoming robot, before dodging to the side of another piercing limb. _We may have to make sacrifices. For the greater good. _She thought to herself, creating a gust of air to launch Peter into the air and away from a piercing limb. He stuck his webs down to the ground and pulled himself to earth, creating a mini seismic quake that knocked out a few of them.

Peter nodded his head, before quickly throwing his odd webs at her, pulling her out of the way. This time, she nodded, as she summoned a flood of water, and used it to short circuit the robots. _We may not be able to get everyone of this._

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. Soon enough, it won't just be ascending- it will be descending, whether we want it to or not. We're going to have to make a choice."

"Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock..."

Sparrow was accustomed to making sacrifices. It was something she was used to, and while she didn't like it, she knew it was something that was going to happen at some point, one way or another. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peter putting in another two web cartridges, and she decided to do him a favour by clearing his surroundings with several protruding spikes of earth, that impaled the robots.

This wasn't the longest she'd been fighting for, not by a long shot, but she could tell that everybody was getting tired. Bucky had leapt down from his sniping perch, with his rifle slung over his back as he engaged with hand to hand, Wanda was doing whatever, as was Pietro, and as far as she knew, Tony, Vision, and Thor were working on Ultron. Natasha was even more of an unknown because she wasn't even supposed to be on the battlefield.

Then again, neither was Hulk, but she would bet that Natasha had something to do with his reappearance. Still, Sparrow watched the Hulk's mind carefully, because they didn't want another Johannesburg situation. Bruce already felt guilty enough about it when it happened.

"Not 'til everyone's safe."

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there."

Whatever was left of the conversation cut out, as they obviously began talking to one another. The comms had dimmed to silence, with everyone working together to try and take out Ultron. There was no need to talk because everyone knew their roles, and the main goal was to not allow this part of the city to crash to the ground, under no circumstances.

Blinking her emerald eyes quickly, she pivoted on her heel and slammed her foot into the side of a robot that thought it could get her aerially, before pushing herself up with air and throwing a large electric bolt down, shocking her surroundings. _No matter how many we destroy, they just keep coming back. We need to finish this soon._

"Fury, you son of a bitch."

If Sparrow didn't trust her hearing, she would have had a double-take at hearing Steve swear. Because while she hadn't known the Avengers particularly long, not even a year yet, but she knew that Steve didn't approve of bad language, especially from people her age. Well, her physical age at least. It didn't really bother her, because she rarely felt the need to swear. In fact, she'd tried it out, but it didn't really make a difference to her, regardless of the language she said it in. It was just a word.

"Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Everyone, there is a hellicarrier with lifeboats. Evacuate all civilians onto it- it's at the south-eastern side of the city."

Peter and Sparrow looked at one another, before flying/webbing over to the south-eastern side of the city, intent on getting as many people off of the city as they could. After all, they hadn't asked for this.

* * *

"This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose."

Tony's armoured hand pointed at the seemingly innocent core like they were unaware of what it could do- what it would do if Ultron got his hands on it. They made a defensive circle around it, Rhodey and Tony flying above them in the centre, and with Thor, Natasha, Hulk, Hawkeye, Pietro, Wanda, Peter, Bucky, Sam, and Steve raising their respective weapons. They all took a small breath at their brief moment of reprieve before Thor decided to taunt the silver robot himself.

"Is that the best you can do?"

_Advice, never taunt a villain like that, because they will always have something better they can do. Having been on the receiving end of that taunt myself, It's a true fact that they will always have a weapon as a last resort. _As if to confirm her thoughts, they were suddenly swarmed once more, by big crowds of robots.

Sparrow could make out Steve muttering something along the lines of 'You had to ask' under his breath, as he readied his shield. Similarly, Thor started spinning his hammer, the humming of the repulsors on the two suits became audible, and she could hear the pull of a bow.

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?"

Tony shrugged, both hands aimed at different robots as he hovered in the air, small rockets popping out of place in his shoulder. The blue eyes of the Iron Man suit stared, and despite the suit not expressing emotion- only the pilot inside could- she could almost swear that it was glaring and scowling at the damned robot.

"Well, like the old man said. Together."

And with that, all hell broke loose. Steve threw his shield, causing it to ricochet like a boomerang around the robots, before returning to Steve's arm where he raised it to deflect a metal limb. Blue repulsors scored holes through the weak metal chassis, before Tony fired his repulsors at Steve's shield (the man gave the other warning) and Steve directed the beam in front of them, clearing his way before it was filled once more.

Black Widow and Hawkeye were firing their respective weapons, bullets and metal tinted arrows causing sparking wires and the clashing of metal. Arcs of electricity jumped between robots, the blue electricity being Sparrow's, and the white electricity belonging to Thor and Mjolnir. Peter webbed one of the robots and spun it around in front of him, sweeping the ground in front of him and Wanda was busy picking up robots and crashing them together with a red hue.

The blue bur that was Pietro was hardly seen, but the robots colliding together _was _much easier to see. Vision... he was just off doing vision-y things. _That's a good way to describe it I think?_

"You know, with the benefit of hindsight..."

Ultron didn't get any time to continue with whatever comment he was going to make, because he was gifted a Hulk punch to the jaw, sending him flying in the opposite direction into the city. _Thank everything that the civilians were evacuated- __even if they aren't all on the boat yet.__. _As the robot went flying, the _other robots _retreated a little, just as the ground began to shake once again.

Taking small but even breaths, they didn't split up from their barrier around the core. Until Tony disappeared, presumably to try and find a way to stop the impending world damage, and Rhodey shooting off to stop the robots from leaving the city. He was joined by Vision, who Sparrow had momentarily forgotten about until he appeared in the far of distance, his red form easily noticeable.

"We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you."

"What about the core?"

"I'll protect it. It's my job."

Sparrow had the feeling that they were going to regret trusting her with the core, but without any evidence other than a gut feeling, she couldn't tell them as such. So, Peter and Sparrow moved along with Steve, Clint and Natasha to try and speed up the evacuation. _Most of them must be on there by now surely, it's just our job to make sure everyone is on there._

Every so often, they would have to stop and clear their path from robots, but otherwise, minus a few minor injuries, they made it to the rapidly filling boats without further incident. Natasha separated from them, trying to find Hulk, as Sparrow and Peter took defensive positions in front of the evacuating boats.

Clint made his way onto one, only to come hurrying back off just as quick, breaking into a run, and heading back into town. Peter looked like he was unsure whether to follow or not, so Sparrow shook her head, hoping she wasn't stepping out of boundaries.

"He can handle himself. These civilians though- they can't. They have to be our top priority."

Peter nodded his head sharply, flexing his wrists as Sparrow stretched, watching the distance with keen eyes, and attempting to spot any more robots. Thor appeared out of nowhere, watching the last few civilians get onto the boat, in a rushed mob that reminding Sparrow of a pack of hungry hyenas. Still, she watched as Steve reappeared, Bucky by his side, neither looking particularly injured or worse for wear. _I'm thankful for that._

"Thor, I'm gonna need you back in the church."

"Is this the last of them?"

Steve nodded, tightening his shield around his arm, where it shined with the patriotic glory that his eyes did. Apparently his eyes meant a lot to the US or something? She didn't really get it, neither his fame (other than that he and Bucky had been a part of the Howling Commandos) nor the fascination with his eyes. _It's not a__priority._

"Yeah. Everyone else is on the carrier."

"You know, if this works, we maybe don't walk away."

Sparrow could tell the man was trying to keep his composure, but he sounded worried. Analysing his voice further- she realised she sounded like a robot when she said that- she could tell it wasn't for himself. If Sparrow was a betting person, she'd guess it was a worry for Peter. The two were obviously close, and it would take a blind man to miss it.

"Spider-Man, Red Wolf, get on the boat. Your work is done."

There was no way she could deny a command from Tony. Peter looked like he was ready to argue, but before he could, Sparrow grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the boat, ignoring the surprised and betrayed look on his face. _If things go to the worst, I'll make sure Tony and Bucky get out Peter. I promise that. But for now, I'm staying here like he commanded._

The look that screamed betrayal was one she'd seen often, much to her regret, but she stood her ground. Press her ear up to her comm, and looking at Peter who thankfully hadn't lunged for an escape as of yet, she murmured into her ear.

"Red Wolf and Spider-Man, safe on the boat."

They waited for a few minutes, Peter stubbornly refusing to look at her, before she noticed the metallic glint of a jet flying towards them. Peter looked at her, eyes wide, and she knew that his weird premonition pre-emptive whatever it was power was no doubt telling him danger. Spreading her hands out, Peter yelled out 'get _down' _as she made the air harden around them, and take a solid form long enough to take the bullets, and slow them down to the point where they wouldn't hurt anyone.

Then she manipulated the wind, before sending them back at the jet, which she could now see had Ultron on it. The bullets had struck home, the widespread of them preventing the jet from avoiding them, but it ploughed through like it was nothing. Still, she had to keep them away from the civilians, so she pushed herself high into the air with ease, before forcefully planting her feet on the nose of the aircraft. She'd of liked to have Peter's abilities now, but even though she didn't, she forced the metal to grip onto her feet tightly as she moved towards Ultron's figure.

The wind was fighting against her as she battled against it, with it trying to push her down back to land due to the speed they were travelling at. She stubbornly refused though, continuing to push onwards, using her strength to fight back. Ultron was humming happily, as he raised his rifle at her, not speaking a word. _I'd expect him to make some wisecracks.. __if he took after Tony at all. Then again, maybe he hasn't taken after Tony, which is good, because it makes him easier to kill emotionally._

He fired his rifle at her, and she conjured up a barrier as quickly as she could, steeling her face against the flinch of pain and the burning feeling accustomed with being shot. She narrowed her eyes, but continued on, knowing the shot was through and through, and that her healing factor would take care of it. It was in a non-lethal area anyway, and it would not impact her too much in the mission.

As she got within distance, Ultron sharply turned the jet on a banking corner, heading deeper into the city. She was sent momentarily rolling across the side, as she quickly gathered fire in her hands and melted the metal around her hands, keeping her in a tight hand grasp. But in the way she was dangling, gravity was having a greater effect on her, forcing her to constantly keep strengthening the metal.

He straightened up the jet and she clawed her way up the jet once more, but not before he started to fire bullets out of the front. She turned her head, and she could see Clint turn around and shield whoever he had in his arms. She tried to remove one of her hands, leaving her hanging by one, and attempted to raise the rock in an attempt to shield the two.

The distance was too far for it to be instantaneous, and just before the ground started to raise up, Ultron rolled the jet once again, causing her one hand to come off, and send her tumbling into the air. With the wind battering her face, she flattened herself out in an attempt to slow her descent, turning onto her back with ease, she put both of her hands out and _pulled _the jet down with a strong gust of wind, accompanied by a bolt of lightning.

She watched as the grey form of Ultron jumped out of the plane, and she rolled back so she was doing a star-float in the air. Curling up and rolling so that she was in a standing up position, she put her hand out, just as the ground began to encroach upon her. The wind, guided by her movements, wrapped itself around her feet and around her hands, stabilising her.

She gently lowered herself down to the floor, before dashing over to where Clint was cradling a little boy, preventing him from seeing Pietro. The stinging in her shoulder had subsided a little bit, was still there, just negligible. She crouched down, putting her two fingers on his neck and checking the entry wounds.

Red holes represented the bullet holes entrance wounds, and he had a total of five, one in the left shoulder, one on his right biceps, one upon the left side of his collar bone, and one in his chest, and one in his lower stomach. Statistically, Sparrow knew that it was likely a quick death, with three of the five bullets being in lethal places. People _had _survived worse wounds, but even with enhanced abilities, it was difficult to survive.

Sure enough, there was no steady thrum of life beneath her fingers, no beat of his heart, and no steady breaths coming in and out of his chest.

_He's gone. __I feel... remorse? I do not understand their motivations to join HYDRA, even if Tony's weapons had supposedly killed their parents, and I cannot pretend we were teammates or even __acquaintances.__ But such loss of life could have been easily avoided, and in the end he gave up his own life to save two others. So, I will not mourn, nor will I ever understand, but I can respect his final decision._

In an odd move, foreign to her, she rested her fingers over his eyes, before dragging his eyelids down. She never normally got to see a victim of hers, being forced to leave quickly. She murmured an old Sokovian proverb, as a final send-off.

Regardless of her victim, she had always given them some parting words... something that HYDRA had tried to train out of her- they had gotten rid of her remorse and several other things, but they could not get rid of her way of giving respect- and this time was no different, even if Pietro wasn't her victim.

_"Век живи , век учись, а дураком помрешь" _(Always live, always learn, and die being a fool)

She looked at Clint, still cradling the boy, before shaking her head in the universal sign for 'he's gone'. Judging by the red torrent that looked suspiciously like Wanda's power, it looked like she knew too. Still, she sighed, before pressing her finger to her comm, and calling it. _Another casualty. I could've saved him, them if I had been better at multi-tasking and handling multiple things at once. Plus I disobeyed the orders by leaving the boat... That's not going to go down well later._

"Pietro is down."

Clint picked up the boy, keeping his back to Pietro's body, as Sparrow picked Pietro up with ease, taking him to the boat. Wanda had the right to bury or cremate him, as kin should be allowed to do. The number of people she'd prevented from doing the same thing... It was unforgivable, one of her many, many, crimes.

It didn't take them too long, and the younger boy was reunited with his mother, as they stayed safely on the boat, which was going to leave as soon as it was confirmed that everyone was on the boat. Sparrow was about to step on herself, following her orders, before the ground violently shook once more, and began to plummet. _That _was not on the cards.

"Damnit!"

Tony cursed over the comms, from wherever he was. She could practically hear the gritting of his teeth, as Clint shot a worried look at her. She shrugged, she didn't know what was going on either, other than the fact that _the city was __plummeting._There was only one way that would happen, and that was if someone had activated the core.

"Fuck I need more time."

Sparrow could give him more time. It wouldn't be without pain, but she was used to pain. She definitely was used to pain. And if it stopped the rock from slamming into the ground, then it was worth it. Still, she settled herself in a nice clear spot, looking at Clint and Peter who were waiting for her on the boat.

Not spending any excess time, she quickly cocooned herself in rock, preventing robots from attacking her any time soon. She did this for a few layers before sitting on the floor, placing her hands on the solid tarmac.

"How much time do you need?"

"A few minutes, maybe more."

She closed her eyes, stretching out her powers as far as she could. Once she had encompassed the entire rock, she made an air vortex underneath, keeping it suspended in mid-air. It took a lot of focus to keep it going, and the air, while willing to be cooperative, was struggling to keep something this large suspended.

It felt like several fiery needles were being pricked in her limbs, lava like blood flowing through her veins. Every breath was like being stabbed in the chest, and she felt like all of her limbs were being stretched in every angle.

"I'll...get you... that time..."

She bit her lip hard, not because she was trying to stop herself from screaming, but because the pain in her lip helped ground her on what she was doing. She clenched her knuckles deep into the ground, closing her eyes in deep concentration, the surrounding darkness doing nothing but distracting her. There was a chorus of questions in her ear, from several different people, but she couldn't bring herself to answer without risking her concentration.

Something below her nose felt wet, and she maintained her statue-like form and refused to wipe it away, despite how much it was annoying her. Pressure began to build in her head, like being constantly punched, but in response she bit harder on her lip, distracting her from pain with more pain.

_I can do this. Tony will be as quick as he can. I'm strong enough to do this. I cannot fail. _It was unlike her to try and give herself motivational speeches, but as long as she was thinking, she was concentrating.

"We've nearly got it, Sparrow, just a few more minutes."

_Steve would be complaining about the lack of code-names over the comms._ She took a few more deep and laboured breaths, feeling her head swim and the pressure continue to build. She opened her mouth, but part of a groan threatened to escape, so she clamped it shut again.

Thankfully, they wouldn't have heard that over the comms, she couldn't afford to be seen as weak. Her limbs felt like they were about to come apart from her body any minute now, her head felt like she'd been shot, her entire body felt like it was on fire, and that was ignoring the boring hole that was her bullet wound.

The earth trembled and her hold slackened a little bit, as she fought off the unconsciousness that was fighting to overtake her mind. There was an echoing cracking noise and the rumble of thunder, as Tony shouted out over the comms:

"You're clear! Whatever you are doing, you can _stop."_

She released her hold on the earth, feeling drained and weak as she fell to the floor from her kneeling position, her entire body twitching and aching. She tried to pull apart her rock shield so someone could come get her, but her hands were heavy and uncooperative. Continuing to try and fight the unconsciousness, it failed as she crumpled up, her body feeling like lead and making it impossible to do anything. The last words she heard before she mercifully blacked out was Bucky screaming out over the comms:

_"Someone get her!"_

* * *

Author's Note

I'm keeping relatively short because I have school tomorrow and I _really _need to go to bed now.

So, QOTW: Favourite accent? My favourite accent would either be some English accents, or certain Scottish accents. Certainly not my own. I'm quite fond of Australian accents too.

Anyway, see you all next time!

~Cait


	24. Chapter 24 – Guilty

Yeah, I'm guilty  
Don't come near me  
The one thing I'm good at is messing up somebody else  
Baby, I'm guilty  
I'm turning sweet love into poison  
And I got the scars, if you're talking 'bout hurt in this love  
Baby, I'm guilty as hell

I sit here all alone, my defence is down  
Wishing I could be home  
But I'm locked out and it's my fault  
Grazes with added salt  
Thought I would be okay without you and I  
Now that I realize it was all just an awful lie  
Take me back, I might die

Guilty, by Paloma Faith, from the album The Architect, released in 2017

* * *

The rock had begun to destroy itself, with all civilians evacuated, Peter _safe _on a boat, Ultron being taken care of by Vision, and most of the Avengers' mission requirements being taken care of. All, that is, apart from Sparrow. Of course, it was easy enough to realise where she was. A concrete rock cocoon mere meters from the boats was obvious. Tony was grateful for the extra time she'd provided- figuring out how to blow the rock without causing world extinction wasn't as easy as it sounded when there was a time limit.

He could do it- he was a genius after all- and time constraints weren't new to him no matter how much Pepper would argue otherwise, but he never would have asked for it to be at the expense of Sparrow. _Is this her 'training' taking over again? No, otherwise she never would have gotten off the boat. Does she think she owes us something? _Tony clamped down on those thoughts, flying closer to the cocoon.

He didn't need Bucky's shout over the comms to know that something was wrong. As quiet as she was, she never _not _responded to anyone, especially Bucky. _Especially _especially_, _when Bucky speaks Russian, which Tony's fifteen track mind still got tangled around sometimes. But he was a quick learner, and well, he'd always been a natural at languages. He raised his hands, before blasting at the rock with a low powered repulsor.

Because Bucky had used the comms- as he should- Tony also had a _very _worried Peter to deal with, who sounded fifteen seconds away from a panic attack. It hadn't been Tony's best idea to announce '_You know if this works, we maybe don't walk away.' _to the kid who'd had an aunt land in the hospital, and had lost three people in his lifetime. He was an awful father, especially considering that it had been his fault that Ultron had occurred in the first place.

_Shit, I lost concentration again. _The rock chipped away minutely, so as a sprinting Bucky and Steve joined him, he fired another. He didn't dare use his rockets, or the Unibeam, because not only was his suit critically damaged, but he didn't want to risk hitting Sparrow.

They all worked from different angles, Steve using his Vibranium shield to chip at the wrong, Bucky punching it, and Tony continuing to use his repulsors. He was the first to get an eyeline on Sparrow, as he landed with a clunk on the ground, before prying the gap open further, so he could get to the unconscious figure within.

"FRIDAY scan her!"

He commanded, bending down much to the complaints of his leg. It was some minor bruising, maybe a small cut. It wasn't a problem. On his HUD, a display of Sparrow's skeleton came up, along with a run-through of various injuries.

Steve and Bucky had come round to his side, and Tony had to stretch out his arms to prevent the two ice cubes from jostling her. Being jostled with broken bones wasn't fun, trust him, he knew what he was talking about. _Granted, _he was usually the one doing the jostling, but the point still stands.

"Hold it! You jostle her with broken bones, then it's going to hurt like hell. FRI?"

"There are no life-threatening injuries upon Miss Sparrow's body. Her ribs are bruised along one side, and she has one puncture near her ribs, which is already healing. There is a gunshot wound to the right shoulder, but there is no bullet embedded in her skin. There are symptoms of mild anaemia, mild mineral deficiency, and her healing factor seems to be compromised. Despite this, it should be safe to move her."

Bucky swooped down and scooped her limp form with a minor jostle. Tony recognised the look Bucky wore because he often saw it in the mirror when he was looking at Peter. Bucky loved Sparrow- a kind of paternal love, which was evident by how careful he was being.

The ground shook, reminding them of the urgency to get the hell off this rock. Tony had to get to Peter as soon as he could. They stepped out of the cocoon with a smooth step each, with Tony engaging his thrusters with a silent fanfare.

"Let's get off this rock before it decides to blow up faster than fireworks on the Fourth of July."

* * *

Sparrow was lying in the Medbay, still unconscious, and lying on top of the bed, with her combat suit, cut off which left her dressed plainly in a white shirt, and pale grey trousers. They had left while Cho had done that of course, giving the girl privacy. The suit had been pretty mangled, so Tony had left Bucky by Sparrow's side, returning to his workshop where Peter was waiting, still looking pale and tired.

He hadn't slept the night before, either of them really, and had been hauled up, trying to exhaust themselves by inventing. In front of him was a hologram of the old suit, with various typed up notes alongside. The old suit was not protective enough if a bullet was able to puncture it so easily. Sparrow was spry, so it wasn't like he could give her a metal suit and be done with it. No. It had to be planned especially for her.

At first, he'd been planning something like the Iron Spider suit for her, but Sparrow would have so many powers that it was difficult to get it to reconfigure around her if she changed forms. At least, not without taking measurements, which he certainly wasn't doing while she was unconscious.

_Maybe carbon fibre reinforced polymer interwoven with the fabric? No, that's too brittle. It might be strong, but one too many impacts and it would shatter. Plus even if we could redistribute the impact, it would still be far too risky, because it would take a bullet to shatter it. Maybe polyether ether ketone? Similar to the other polymer, but stronger. It's resistant to chemicals and heat, which is a huge bonus for Sparrow, and while it's expensive to make, it's still protective. _

"FRI, add polyether ether ketone to the 'I'm considering' list."

There was a hum as Peter looked up from his desk, where he was typing away. _He's probably working on some coursework. It wouldn't surprise me. He may give me heart attacks sometimes, and scare me others, but he is responsible when it comes to school. _Tony accepted a smoothie from the wandering Dum-E, scanning it to make sure there was no motor oil. It wouldn't do much, but it certainly wasn't a nice taste.

Upon finding it clear (and asking FRIDAY just to make sure) he took a drink, savouring its caffeinated goodness while patting Dum-E on the head, as he scooted away with happy beeps. It wouldn't be long before the other two started to do something.

"What about polyethylene? Y'know, the one with the long chains and used in vinyl windows 'n stuff"

Tony took time to think about it carefully. The wrong material, and well, it'd probably do more harm than good, and considering that every super-soldier he came across had a penchant for getting into trouble- could Sparrow be classed as a super-soldier though? She didn't have the same strength they did, but had a faster healing factor- it was important he got it right first time.

_It's resistant to abrasion. It's resistant to acids and alkalis, other solvents, and most corrosive chemicals apart from oxidising acids. While it only has Van der Waals bonds between each molecule, it can be layered to make it stronger, negating that particular weakness. _

_It becomes brittle at temperatures bellow something like__ 240 as far as I can remember, and has a melting point around 266-77. But if it is under constant duress for a long time, it will deform. So while a good choice, it has potential errors we'd have to work around for it to be viable._

_"_A good idea. We'd have a few problems, like the whole oxidising acids issue, and the temperature issue, but if we could work past it, then it could be an acceptable material. FRI, add that to the list too."

After pondering with various materials, and Peter chipping in every so often, he filed the project away for later. Instead, he brought up Sparrow's file. Not the one he had composed on her, locked away in the deepest darkest servers of his server, but the one HYDRA had composed on her.

But it was blindingly empty, filled with mission reports, but lacking anything personal. At the top, it described her name in that kind of blocky, typewritten text that only existed in the long-forgotten past. God forbid anyone used typewriters again. FRIDAY had helpfully transcribed the Russian document into English for his reading, and he sat down, elbow on the desk, taking a drink of his smoothie (that tasted like kiwis and apples and celery. Dum-E was in a green mood) as he read it.

The file had been buried deep, and even then Tony didn't think that it was everything on the girl. If she had been around so long, then it was more then likely that there were paper copies somewhere. **The Weapon.** That was what HYDRA had called her. A name was a way of humanising someone, but by taking that away, they had essentially tried to take away her humanity.

It was no wonder she had so many mental issues. Tony's fist clenched, imagining in vivid detail blowing up every HYDRA base there was. It was a miracle that Tony had kept Sparrow out of SHIELD's clutches, arguing that there could still be HYDRA in SHIELD and that she was under the Avengers' guardianship. She didn't even have a legal identity yet, something Tony was working on. He just had to jump a few hurdles and contact a few people.

Reading further down, there was some other basic information, including a compilation of when she had been frozen and awakened, when she was born, and even her original DNA, _before _it had been altered. **Born, June Sixth, 1941 to [Redacted] and [Redacted].** So, Sparrow was born in 1941. But to who, it was unknown. Sparrow had mentioned that she didn't know who they were, never called them by name, and referred to them as her 'donors'.

He couldn't blame her, he wouldn't want to call someone who had worked for HYDRA and never been there for her, donating them to be experimented on, _parents _either. Still, the fact that their names had been redacted made Tony curious, and he made a note to investigate _that _little revelation later.

Scanning further down, there was a table logging several dates, times, mission numbers, and what seemed to be redacted signatures, with the most recent of which being the same day that they had raided the HYDRA base. Several signatures had been redacted, but some were recognisable to Tony, and he made _another _note to cross-reference them with other files later.

**Cryogenic Freezing Release and Entry Dates: Wednesday, June 6****th****, 1951 – Tuesday, 12th June****, 1951. The Weapon responded well to the initial freezing. The Weapon was frozen for several days, and upon thaw, was only mildly disorientated and questioning. We suspect it has been keeping track of the time, a habit we will heavily discourage. We will run further tests, but for now, it****is being thrown back into her training. The disorientation will pass, and it knows**** better than to question us. **

Tony didn't like how ominous that last statement was. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what they had done to her to stop her from questioning them, but he was sure it wasn't a good thing. The fact that they had spoken so carelessly about a _ten-year-old girl, _treating her like a slave, something to punish, made him furious. How could anyone treat someone like that, much less a child?

**Sunday, November 29****th****, 1953 – Monday, March 28****th****, 1955. The Weapon is communicating with The Asset, while under his tutelage. This has been heavily discouraged, but The Weapon and The Asset have been incredibly resistant to**** this idea. Multiple wipes have been performed on the Asset, but every time after resuming short contact with The Weapon, it resumes. For now, The Weapon will be put into freeze, until we resolve this issue with The Asset. **

Yet again, the fact that they talked- or wrote- so calmly about both _wiping a man like it was a whiteboard, _and _freezing a girl as if she was a juice pop, _made Tony sick to his stomach. He couldn't imagine treating anyone like that, even when he was at his limits of anger. To do that to someone, to treat them like they were worth nothing more than the shit on your shoe was _appalling _to Tony, having been a recipient of that himself.

That was why he had set up several foundations, for everything under the sun- victims of abuse, orphanages, witness protection, anything really. He hated to see people in pain. Still, in an attempt to gather the information he knew Sparrow craved, he continued reading, his stomach churning more and more with every line read.

**Monday, March 28****th****, 1955- Tuesday, September 27****th****, 1955. The Weapon was unfrozen for the first time in two years and came out of stasis with minimal negative effects. It underwent a mission with The Asset, being his backup support in the guise of being a police canine. The target was dispatched with nobody being any of the wiser. **

**It was then scheduled for more experimentation, including further DNA splicing, being booked in for more training, and undergoing further attempts of conditioning. Previous attempts have proved unsuccessful, the words merely pushing it into unconsciousness, but with time we hope to have it conditioned much like The Asset. After several months, it was put back into stasis until we had further use of it. **

_Christ, she isn't even referred to as a she. I ask again, what the fuck is wrong with those dickheads? Should I be grateful that she seemed to be resistant to the brainwashing? She was treated like she was nothing more than an object, and it's easy to see that her time there hardly would have been fun._

Tony was drawn out of his thoughts by the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He pulled it out, pausing to look at the lock screen as he dismissed the image of Sparrow's file. The number was private, so he quickly accepted the call, placing it to his ear.

"Hello? Is this Tony Stark? I'm calling on behalf of... Peter Parker?"

The voice sounded dumbfounded, and Tony rolled his eyes. _Yes, this is Tony Stark, and yes, if my phone number gets leaked I'm going to sue you. _Of course, Tony kept that particular sentence in, because Pepper would have his ass if he was overly sarcastic. She was trying to improve his manners, she says. Tony happened to think his manners were okay, thank you very much.

"Yes, it is Tony Stark. What are the changes with May Parker?"

There was a pause. Peter had stopped in the corner of the room, turning to look at him with worry shining in his eyes. Tony stepped towards Peter, before stopping halfway to his destination and began to start pacing. _Hurry up already, I've got a kid here that's desperate for news. If you take any longer I'm about to sick the Iron Man suit on you._

_"_Well?"

He prompted impatiently, tapping his foot even though he was well aware that they couldn't see it. He wrapped one of his arms around Peter as the boy in question pushed his chair away and stood up next to Tony, placing his head on his shoulder in that exhausting way that only tired teenagers could pull off.

"Her medication has been being reduced over the past few days, and we are hoping that she will come out of her coma by herself. We anticipate she will awaken soon."

The voice had changed to a smooth and calm one, as Tony gestured for Peter to follow him down to the garage, where his several cars were waiting. The sooner they got to the hospital, the better. Still, the fact that he hadn't been informed sooner pissed him off to no extent.

But then he remembered that he'd been in Sokovia a few days ago, so they'd probably been unable to contact him sooner. Tony frowned, before making a note to improve the facilities of the hospital. He was already paying them more than enough to make sure May got the best care imaginable.

"We'll be there soon."

He hung up with an angry tap, as the elevator door shut, FRIDAY automatically taking them down into the garage. He turned to Peter, who was trembling slightly but was trying to hide it if the fact that he was cowering in the corner of the elevator was anything to go by. Fiddling with his wrist before catching himself, he raised his eyes to match Peter's.

"What's up Pete?"

His breaths were picking up in pace rapidly, and Tony cursed under his breath. Not at the fact that his kid was having a panic attack, but because he had a funny reason he knew exactly why it was happening. _The Witch has left lingering traumas on all of us... I need to arrange Peter to meet with his therapist again, and I need to find somewhere where the witch could go without risking Peter's health._

"Easy kid."

Tony grabbed Peter's hand, placing it to his chest where the Arc Reactor once sat. He made exaggerated breaths, trying to get Peter to follow his own breathing. Tony could tell by the look in his eyes, and the fact that they were clear, and not hazed, that it wasn't a PTSD attack. Although he'd been wrong before.

"Count to ten with me yeah?"

He nudged Peter with his free hand, getting his attention, and keeping his eyes fixed on Tony. Humming under his breath, he had a quick crisis in his head. Despite having helped Peter with many of his panic attacks, he still couldn't help but feel useless, at fault, and completely undeserving and unequipped to both have Peter and deal with his panic attacks.

"One, two... Come on now Pete."

Peter's eyes threatened to dart away, the _fear _in them evident, as Tony tried to keep his head above water. _I guess that is a rather apt phrase. If only I hadn't killed JARVIS.. he was always good at helping to calm down Peter.. FRIDAY just isn't that advanced._

"Three, Four... it's okay, _Tesoro." _(Treasure)

The Italian term of endearment slipped out unintentionally, reminding Tony of his Mom back when he was a kid, silently watching Howard tinker in his workshop, wearing a new handprint with pride. Or rather, with impassiveness. Maria had wrapped his hands around him and had brought him into a hug, calling him 'Tesoro' and apologising for his father in hushed Italian. May God be on your side if you spoke Italian in front of Howard.

"Five, six."

Peter murmured along with Tony, as he nuzzled into Tony's chest, Peter's arms wrapping around Tony's frame. He rocked from side to side, continuing to hum in an attempt to calm him down. Peter's breathing was calming down slightly, but the boy was still trembling, reminding Tony of when the kid- his kid, was fourteen, and traumatised and scared.

"Seven, eight. Let me see your face Underoos."

Peter drew back, just as the elevator doors opened up, revealing a vast array of cars. Tony smiled what he hoped was an honest, genuine smile, patting Peter on the shoulder with a softness that Tony wasn't even aware he possessed. Peter looked swamped in his hoodie as he usually did, still holding that skinny form of his. Tony would bet that if he could, Peter would just hide himself in them.

"Nine, ten."

Peter finished, looking much calmer, his breaths no longer as erratic, but he was still unnerved. Tony strode over to the coat hooks, Peter following behind him slowly, wiping at his face with the cuff of his hoodie, as Tony retrieved an inconspicuous cap and a jumper, before pulling out his sunglasses from the jumper pocket, checking that they were there, before returning them.

It wasn't quite sunny enough to wear them while driving. He quickly fixed his disguise up, looking like someone you would find just casually wandering the streets of New York.

"What car?"

Peter shrugged, scanning over the series of cars, before looking at some of the more inconspicuous vehicles. He'd bought several smaller cars over the years, because driving one of his more _Tony Stark cars, _was not a good way to be incognito.

Plus, he had been tuning up a Volvo for Peter to drive- because Tony was beginning to convince him to learn how to drive- but after May being in a car accident.. and the guilt Peter so evidently harboured, it was probably four steps back. In Peter fashion, he happened to pick the Volvo XC60. Although the XC60 could hardly be called small, it was certainly less outlandish than any of the others.

"The Volvo I guess?"

Tony nodded and grabbed the keys before unlocking it. He hadn't changed much in it as of now, with it looking relatively normal. He'd made it so that Karen was able to access the car, but that hadn't been finished yet. He'd not had much time to work on it with the whole Ultron fiasco, but he was trying to get back to it.

Anyway, Peter wouldn't be able to tell that it would one day be his, so Tony had no qualms about travelling in it. He opened the door and slid in the driver's side before Peter sat in the front seat.

"You want to tell me what that was about?"

Peter bit his lip, turning to stare out the window as Tony exited from the garage using the back entrance. The windows were tinted, a standard for all Stark owned cars, and the exterior was a dark blue, a shade that didn't particularly stand out but was better than white.

"It's just... May will... Will May blame me for the accident?"

Tony fought the urge to slam the breaks shut, instead stifling the urge and continuing to drive normally, following the route that had unfortunately, become second nature. Reaching over to the stereo, he turned it right down to a minuscule '1' on the volume, before changing gear quickly, and resting his hand on Peter's knee in a comforting nature.

"Of course not Pete. Did you blow up the building? No. You did your best, and you saved a lot of people that day."

He rubbed circles in Peter's knee, before resting it limply again, having no particular need to move it at the minute. _He's holding so much guilt for it even though he did his best... Of all habits of mine, why did he have to get this one... Pep always tells me that it isn't my fault, and Platypus does as well, yet it's so easy to blame everything on me because I'm a colossal fuck up. But Peter isn't, yet he has the same habit. Why?_

"If I did so well, why does it feel like I failed?"

Tony sighed sadly, moving his hand away from its position and instead resting it on the gearstick as he changed gear, weaving in and out of the traffic, which was building up faster then Dum-E stacking up blocks. _We can't save them all Pete, and sometimes our best isn't enough._

"We do our best, but sometimes our best just isn't enough. We may be heroes, but we aren't able to do everything.. but it wasn't _your fault Peter. _Sometimes things happen that we just can't prevent, despite our abilities. You _didn't _fail. Remember that."

Peter gnawed on his lip again, before turning to look at Tony after looking out the window for the first five minutes of the journey. The boy- _he's eighteen next year- _nodded slowly, still looking upset, before huffing and wiping underneath his eyes.

Flicking his eyes from Peter, then back to the road, he was glad to see that Peter hadn't taken his words the wrong way- he didn't want to lie to the Spiderling, but he couldn't sugar coat it either. Still, Peter reached out to turn up the music- which had changed to _'Smoke on the Water', _before turning to face the blurred surroundings of the city once more.

"Okay Da- Tony."

Tony couldn't help but smile at Peter's near-miss of using the word 'Dad'. He'd thought long and hard about it when Peter had first let it slip, worrying about Howard's influence on him when Pepper, brandishing a heeled shoe (which she slapped him on the back of the head with, and it hurt goddammit) and Platypus, brandishing several excerpts of his interactions with Peter over the years, told him that he'd been a father to Peter for years now- all he lacked was the title.

And it was then that decided, that yes, he would give this father-figure thing a shot, and try his best to be everything Howard wasn't. Which was why, with a dozy, whiskey eyed smile that was largely obscured by the fact that he was facing away from Peter, he couldn't help but murmur another Italian endearment, to seal the deal.

_"Ti amo,_ _Luce_ _dei_ _miei Occhi" _(I love you, Light of my Eyes,)

[Note: Light of my Eyes is a special endearment, in the context that it is used, with it being a special endearment used for one who lights up your life.]

* * *

Author's Note

Hello all! Like I said in my AN for Bloodmoon, happy belated Halloween and happy early Bonfire Night!

How are you all today? Or whenever you read this. I hope you're doing good. I've actually gotten a new job which starts this Tuesday, where I work for a couple of hours both Tuesday and Thursday evenings. I'm hoping this won't impact my writing, but please bear with me while I get used to my new schedule.

Anyway, QOTW: What do you think about family?

To answer my own question, I think that in normal circumstances families should band together through thick and thin, and love and respect one another. A cliche answer, I'm aware.

One last thing, thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story! I appreciate it more then I can describe.

See you next time!

~Cait


	25. Chapter 25 - Top of the World

If you love somebody  
Better tell them why they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you

You'll never know what went well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you

I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but not til you move it

Top of the World, by Imagine Dragons, from the album Night Visions, released in 2012

* * *

_Stupid Parker. _Peter hissed at himself, still looking out of the window blindly. Peter was cursing himself for a lot of things currently, hence the stewing. Peter pulled at his hoodie, bringing the slightly too large sleeves over his hands. The hoodie, like most of Peter's shirts and jumpers, had yet another science joke on it. What could he say, he liked stupid jokes.

The one in question had two cartoon people, with one of which leaning over a table which had an ominous silver liquid spilt on it. Out of the character's mouth, it read "_Oh no, I've spilt some lithium over the table." _The other character, with his arms looking like they were crossed, and had a speech bubble emerging as well, reading out _"Well, I guess it's a periodic table now." _

Was it a bad joke? Yes. Did Peter find it funny? Also yes. But anyway, Peter wasn't angry about the joke- that wouldn't quite make sense. No, he was annoyed at his accidental slip of when talking to Tony, who had done Peter a massive favour by calming him down from his panic attack. He'd almost called the man the D-word.

Now, Peter wasn't ashamed, of course not. He'd explained this before. But he _was _scared of how Tony would react. He had heard as clear as bells ringing what Tony had mumbled, loosely under his breath. Peter would bet it was Italian because even he knew it was Tony's go-to language. But while Peter wasn't fluent in Italian, he could understand a few words thanks to Tony.

It was yet another thing to bond over, and Peter even remembered May mentioning that she had Italian blood, she just couldn't speak the language. Anyway, Peter was not supposed to hear that, he assumed, so he didn't comment. But it sounded like '_Light of my sight' _or something like that.

It was an endearment if Peter ever heard one, even if he didn't quite understand the meaning. The second thing was just the fact that he'd had a panic attack. He'd been doing so well since he'd started to see his Therapist, and it felt like he'd gone fifteen steps backwards.

"Underoos?"

Peter tore himself out of his depressive thoughts and turned to face Tony, as the said person turned off the engine. Tony fixed down his cap, before flicking his head towards the windscreen. _Oh, we're here... and we get to see May... God, I hope she's as well as she can be. _Tony gave him a sympathetic look, before fixing his sunglasses back on his face, obscuring his face further.

"You okay?"

His voice was tender, trying to reassure Peter that they didn't have to go immediately. Peter swallowed a lump in his throat, before nodding, unclipping his seatbelt with a smooth gesture. Tony didn't say a word, getting out from his side of the car, and Peter was grateful for that.

He wasn't in the mood to talk. He closed the car door, hearing the click as Tony locked it, the man quickening his strides to catch up to him. They entered the hospital with minimal fanfare, much to Peter's relief, as Tony strode up to the reception, resting his arms on her desk.

"We're here to see Ms May Parker?"

The way Tony phrased it was like a question, but it was a statement. Tony Stark didn't ask for things, no, he did things. Still, the receptionist with her snooty glass, looking up, her eyes in tight slips as she scrutinised the two of them, and appraised them like they were pieces of expensive jewellery. Peter fiddled with his watch in an attempt to ignore her gaze, and Tony seemed to notice, as per usual. Nothing got past him. Tony cleared his throat, tapping his hands obnoxiously on the desk.

"I'm sorry, but only family may visit her, not just some random people in off the street."

Tony grinned, a sharp, shark-like grin, telling anyone who was paying attention that he was about to make somebody's life hell. His tapping abruptly stopped, as he looked down at her and over his glasses, holding them down with his hands to show her a glinted look. Peter sighed, and rummaged in his pocket for his student ID, before pulling it out, trying to ignore the godawful picture of him.

It'd been taken on his fifteenth birthday, and like all photographs with Peter in, it just didn't look right at all. He placed on the desk, before pushing it forward, allowing the receptionist to pick it up with her forefinger and thumb, scrutinising it like she thought it was a fake. Tony reached into his pocket, before throwing- literally throwing- a small folded square in front of her, as Tony put his arm around Peter once more.

"I think you'll find that we aren't just _some people in off the street."_

Her look was priceless, Peter had to admit, as she scowled, passing him back his ID and shoving the form across the desk carelessly like it had personally insulted her mother. Tony smiled sweetly, like butter wouldn't melt, before waiting as the lady typed on her computer, each slam of the key making Peter feel bad for the poor thing. _It doesn't deserve her ire._

"May Parker, room 207, follow the corridor on your right, go into the elevator up to floor 7, and it will be the first door on your left."

Tony put his arm on Peter's shoulder yet again, before steering him towards the said corridor on the right. May had been moved since he'd last been here, and he was glad that she _was _waking up, and that he wasn't losing anybody else.

* * *

May hadn't been awake when they had entered the sterile room. On the cabinet next to her bed, there was a series of bright and colourful cards. There was even a 'get well soon' balloon. They didn't have any other family between the two of them, so all of these gifts had to be from Tony and- Peter guessed- Rhodey, Happy and Pepper.

Tony always tended to go over the top- and then there was the weird fondness for his Aunt. Peter slumped down in one of the two chairs helpfully provided, pulling it close to her bedside. In the bed, she didn't look like the woman who had raised him. She was breathing by herself, but there was still a bandage wrapped around her head, looking like it had been put on recently.

Her legs were covered by the pale white blanket, and the steady thrumming of her heart and the pulsing of the heart monitor. It was calm and steady, somewhat reassuring Peter, who heard every beat like it was one that belonged to a drum. Tony was awkwardly pacing, before eventually sitting down by Peter's side, looking over the unconscious May. Peter sighed, rubbing his sore eyes with his hands, wanting nothing more than to see May awake.

But unfortunately, his powers didn't consist on making people wake up. It wasn't the first time he wished that they did though. Tony patted Peter on the shoulder awkwardly, before reaching into his pocket, and retrieving what looked to be a cereal bar. Peter looked at him quickly as Tony threw it lightly, with Peter catching it as normally as he could. His stomach rumbled at that opportune moment, and despite himself, he grinned a little.

Unwrapping it was easy enough, and he slowly took a bite. It tasted like apple and cinnamon- and the cost of that bar was probably more then he spent on his lunch when he was at Midtown. A few more wolfish bites, and it was gone, the wrapper being scrunched and shoved inside his pocket quickly. Tony was absently tapping on his phone, and Peter assumed it was something to do with SI. It was a multi-trillion dollar company after all, and it _did _need Tony's attention from time to time.

Or perhaps it was Avengers business- Peter couldn't guess without seeing Tony's phone, which he wasn't about to do. For a couple of hours, they both just sat like that, with Tony every so often showing Peter some blueprints he'd come up with, or just talking about random things like MIT. Even more often, Tony would disappear, returning with either a hot drink, a cold drink, or food.

At some point, Pepper came by, her high heels clicking against the floor, as Tony stood up to meet her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. Pepper was in her casual clothes, none of the formal stuff she wore when she was attending meetings. A third chair was promptly summoned, and Pepper sat down in it gracefully, rubbing her heels as she kicked off her black shoes for a brief time.

She then, in an odd move for Pepper, ran her manicured hands through Peter's hair. Usually, that was Tony's habit. At some point, the excitement of the past few days caught up with him, and he founded himself drooping off to sleep, Pepper's fingers still going through his hair, as something was draped over him, a warm and comfy sensation filling him, make him content.

He didn't hear what Pepper murmured under her breath to Tony, and Peter, for the first time in what seemed like forever, fell into a deep sleep, shifting a few times in the chair as he did so.

"Peter's doing _fine _May. He had an _excursion _a few days ago, but everything went to _plan, _with only a few mishaps. He's just tired."

It took Peter a few seconds to blink open his blurry eyes, and a few more to focus them. The first thing he noticed was that Pepper was leaning on the other side of the bed, crouched down, looking straight at.. _May. _The second thing he noticed was ironically, May. The bed pillow had been raised, allowing May to sit up with minimal aid.

Her heartbeat was calm, and while Peter wasn't a doctor, he was reassured yet again by it. The third and the final thing he noticed was that Tony's arm was snaked around his neck, with the genius himself dozing lightly in his chair, slumped, with his had cusped like he had his phone in his hand. The blanket was oddly familiar before Peter realised that it was the nanobot one that he had made.

Their chairs were pushed closer together, and from an outside look, it looked like the two had been leaning against one another. Peter couldn't move without waking up Tony, who was somehow still asleep, so instead, he laid back down in the chair, making himself comfortable as he tried to speak.

"Mngh... May?"

Pepper looked up, a smile resting on her face as easily as Tony putting together a box. May turned to face him slowly, her eyes looking slightly hazy. They blinked, once, twice and another time, before a small grin, fleeting but there, appeared on her face.

"P-Peter."

The stutter sent Pepper scrambling- well not scrambling, that suggested a lack of grace that Pepper certainly did not lack- for a glass of water, before carefully passing it to May. However, Pepper quickly realised that May couldn't drink it herself, so she raised it to her lips.

Peter was still stuck inside the human octopus that was Tony, so he wasn't budging any time soon. He couldn't find himself regretting it though, because Tony didn't sleep anywhere near as much as he could, so Peter wasn't about to take it away from him, even if he yearned to hug May. So, with his free hand, he raised it in greeting, his sleeve shifting to reveal his watch.

"Hi, May."

He greeted softly, nodding towards her. He stretched, his limbs feeling full of pins and needles, as Pepper strode around to Peter's side, smiling fondly at Tony, whom she kissed lightly on the cheek. The man in question shifted, before settling back down into a deep sleep.

Whatever Peter wanted to say was cut short, as the Doctor, a short but thin man, walked in, his name tag hanging over his right pocket reading Dr Matthew. Out of his pocket, there was a small torch, like the one they shined in your eyes, that was sticking out, next to what looked to be an HB pencil. Peter noticed small details like that.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave while I examine Ms Parker."

Peter grimaced, before biting his lip to hide it. He looked at Pepper, who nodded, _click-clacking _over to him, before nudging Tony with her foot. Tony didn't respond, so Pepper resorted to lightly- like she was trying not to startle him- nudging him awake by tapping on his shoulder.

Tony shifted, legs going flying, as the Doctor looked at them impassively, with the sense of clinical detachment. Pepper tried again, this time waking him up with a kiss to the forehead. _It's anywhere but the lips. _Peter noted. This time, Tony stirred, opening his malted brown eyes, before fixing them on the redhead of him.

Smiling wildly, Pepper kissed him, before she moved to get up, Tony following sluggishly as Peter trailed behind him, shooting a glance at May as they exited the hospital room, returning to wait in the waiting room.

* * *

The seats in the hospital waiting room were even more uncomfortable than the ones in May's room. His back was twinging as he sat up, upon noticing Dr Matthew's entrance. Tony looked to be feeling the same if his 'remind me to invest in this later' face was anything to go by. Pepper had, had to return to SI, but promised well wishes and retribution if they went on a lab binge.

The waiting room was relatively empty, and as such, it was evident that when Dr. Matthew's came in, it was for them. Standing up, Tony next to him, they headed to the doorway, where the doctor was waiting.

"Her condition is average for those who have been in a coma for a similar amount of time. Her legs are healing quite nicely, as are her other injuries. However, we have found some evidence of retrograde and anterograde amnesia, potentially caused by the concussion she received. We are looking to find out the severity of these injuries. "

Peter frowned. He wasn't quite sure what retrograde amnesia or anterograde amnesia was, but he _knew _what amnesia was. Yet May had seemed fine when the three of them had been in her room- and she most definitely knew _who _Peter, Tony, and Pepper were, and seemed to remember about his alter-ego. He decided to voice his question to the doctor, who's lips twitched ever so slightly downwards.

"Retrograde amnesia is the loss of memory of events, or things learned, before the event of an injury or onset of a disease. Anterograde amnesia is the loss of the ability to create new memories after an event that caused amnesia. In this case, Mrs Parker has shown an incapability to remember significant events like the Battle of New York, or the death of her spouse, Mr Parker."

Peter winced painfully, his heart feeling heavy at the mere thought of Ben. _Another person I failed to save. _Tony's hands wrapped around Peter's shoulder, his hands drumming in a rhythm that Peter found comforting. He forced his eyes to look back up at, who's face seemed to reflect that kind of cultivated pity that was both impassive and forced._ How could the man have pity? _Peter questioned to himself. _He's probably seen many things that I couldn't hope to ever see. He's probably become used to it. _

"However, she has also shown evidence of being unable to retain memories of things we have mentioned to her, or things that have happened recently. This could just be a side effect of the concussion she is recovering from, however, and we will only know after more testing. We would like to keep her in here for a week or so. I assume you will continue staying with ?"

Peter looked at Tony, who nodded furiously, his arm tightening to bring Peter close to him. The Doctor nodded, before looking at the clipboard in front of him.

"Now the total cost for that will-"

"Charge it to my account."

Tony threw him a small business card. The Doctor nodded slowly, before turning to leave. He seemed to remember something however because he turned back to face the two of them, his expression seeming a bit more sympathetic towards the two of them. Rubbing his shoulders, he turned his head ever so slightly, as the Doctor opened his mouth to speak.

"I'd recommend letting Ms Parker sleep for now. Visiting hours are almost over, and she needs her rest."

While he wanted to stay longer, he knew that May would need her rest. Tony thanked the Doctor, before the Doctor left, presumably to attend to another patient. Tony stopped and turned to look to face him, his whiskey eyes peering over the sunglasses. The dark lenses didn't do anything to hide his eyes from Peter, but it didn't bother him.

"You need a minute?"

Peter shook his head, touched at Tony's concern. Peter had one more destination to go to when they got home- and that was to go see a certain girl who had left him on the boat, and was currently unconscious from what looked to be over-exertion. He'd been angry at first, annoyed at her hypocritical actions, but after he had cooled off, he could see that she hadn't disobeyed the order lightly.

She'd done it to try and save the civilians from the hail of gunfire. Peter believed that she would have stayed in the boat had she not been forced to redirect Ultron. Blinking rapidly, he followed behind Tony to the exit, feeling just a slight bit lighter then he had upon entering.

* * *

Author's Note

I'm going to make it quick because I need to study my English and sleep. Very much sleep.

So QOTW: What is one random thing you want?

A freeze-drier. It looks so much fun to freeze-dry skittles or random things, and I would want to try it with several different things.

Right, I shall see you next time!

~Cait


	26. Chapter 26 - Alive

I was born in a thunderstorm  
I grew up overnight  
I played alone  
I played on my own  
I survived 

Hey  
I wanted everything I never had  
Like the love that comes with light  
I wore envy and I hated that  
But I survived 

I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go  
Where the wind don't change  
And nothing in the ground can ever grow  
No hope, just lies  
And you're taught to cry into your pillow  
But I survived 

Alive, by Sia, from the album Alive, written in 2013

* * *

Sparrow woke up to an uncomfortable bed in what looked to be the Medbay, a place she had the luxury of never being in until now. Her bones felt like lead, heavy and limp, and she felt exhausted, a feeling she normally suppressed. She looked at her surroundings. In her arm, there was an IV, which had something running into her.

Despite the grogginess associated with being woken up, she didn't feel like she was drugged, because everything was clear, and she could move around unrestrained. Of course, she took another minute to confirm that she wasn't back in HYDRA. Usually, if she ended up unconscious, it never ended up well for her.

The thoughts of being punished intermingled within her mind with the thoughts that _no, the Avenger's wouldn't _punish her. She sat herself up but was startled as Peter walked in, a look of surprise on his face. He looked up at the ceiling, before speaking in his distinctive Queens drawl.

"FRIDAY? Alert Helen to Sparrow's awakening- and Bucky."

There was no affirmative from the AI, but Sparrow knew that she'd heard. Peter settled down in a chair next to the bed. Sparrow scrunched her eyes together, trying to recollect what happened after she'd tried to keep an entire island hovering in the air. _Note- it is perhaps not the best idea to try and levitate an island. Strains my power, and leaves me drained, not in peak condition. _She tried again, but it was just a blank space of emptiness.

"What-"

"Happened?"

Peter smiled fondly, _not sinisterly, _her mind analysed. It was a thing she just couldn't turn off. Still, she must've looked a little startled- _note, work on hiding emotions- _before she slid back on the neutral mask. She couldn't allow herself to slip. No matter how comfortable she felt. Still, Peter placed his hand on his knee, before scratching the side of his face.

"That's always the first question I ask when I wake up. To answer your question: You held up the island just long enough for Tony to destroy it. But we believe due to the exertion of your powers, it caused you to pass out. The others broke into your rock covering, and got you out of there. It's been about two days now- you've been in here ever since."

Peter seemed to have his mind on something else, and Sparrow warred within herself over what to say. Did she ask? Or did she not? Her training _heavily _implied that she shouldn't, that she should be seen but not heard. However, what her therapist told her, _training in itself, she remarked,_ that asking questions can help form bonds with people. And that was a good thing, she said. So, ignoring her training, she opened her mouth, preparing to accept anything that might go wrong.

"Are you okay Peter?"

"Hmm?"

He hummed, before turning his head in that peculiar way. _An idiosyncrasy, _her mind supplied helpfully. Peter faced her, his brown eyes meeting her emerald ones, before nodding slowly in response. Sparrow wasn't expecting anything more from Peter, but he went on to expand his answer.

"Yeah. I just.. my Aunt is in hospital at the minute."

Empathy was a hard thing to feign, something that Sparrow knew from experience. But she found herself taking an interest in what he had to say, not needing to fake the concern that someone would normally feel.

"Is she okay?"

It was Peter's turn to be surprised, but he shrugged in response, a non-committal answer that practically screamed that he didn't want to talk about it. Peter didn't have to answer further, and Sparrow didn't have to run damage control, because came in, with a smooth and calm stride, soon followed by Tony and Bucky.

Tony didn't look bedraggled at all, and other then his signature bags under his eyes,. Bucky, however, looked worse. Not only did he have bags on his eyes, similar to Tony, but his shirt was looking thrown on, his collar crooked. He was wearing a shirt that looked like he was supposed to be wearing a tie with, but he wasn't. He looked most definitely like he'd not been sleeping for a while.

"Miss Sparrow. I must say it's pleasant to see you awake this morning."

She was wearing what looked to be semi-formal clothes. Around her neck, like a scarf, there was a stethoscope, resting on her heart. She was wearing black jeans, just tight around her legs- _skinny jeans, _she amended- and a shirt that was loose, baggy, and plain. _She doesn't look like a doctor. At all._

_"_I'm sure Peter told you about what happened. Now, I'm going to shine a light in your eyes, so just follow it. Let me know of any discomfort- I'm aware of your abilities."

The bright light made her head pound, and she blinked furiously as if that could wish it away. She did it for about twenty seconds, before putting the light away in some side pocket. Making a non-committal noise, she then scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Neither Tony or Bucky had mentioned a word, but Tony had gravitated to Peter's side almost immediately.

"Now, I have a few follow up questions. We found out that you seem to have a significant mineral deficiency. This can often be caused by not eating enough. So, since I understand you were fed via a tube, I would like to know how much you are eating daily."

Sparrow would've shrugged, if not for the reminder of the bullet wound she currently had. _Odd. That normally would have healed by now. _So, she made what Peter called an 'I don't know' gesture with her hands, tilting them ever so slightly in an open position. She ate more than she was used to.. and she ate whenever she was offered food, or given some.

So, she said as much. Judging by Dr Cho's startled face, that quickly became pinched, it wasn't correct. Dr Cho looked towards Tony and Bucky, her eyes scanning theirs, as Tony looked like he was in deep concentration.

"And how often is she offered food?"

"I tend to offer her some whenever I have some."

"If I see her when I'm eating, I tend to offer her some."

narrowed her eyes again, before she scribbled down something else, biting the top of her lip quickly before ceasing it just as fast. She was hard to read, Sparrow noted, but not impossibly so. And reading people was one of her skills.

"I'm going to prescribe you some extra vitamin tablets, to help boost your mineral levels. These were specially made for those with enhanced metabolisms. I also recommend that you eat more then you are currently, as you are severely underweight. I trust you two gentlemen will make sure that happens?"

Tony smirked, but he seemed to be worried underneath that. Sparrow couldn't understand why- she was of no relation to him- but what she could understand was the fact that he relied on his marks. And after the few things she'd seen, Ultron, the throat strangling instance.. was what further reaffirmed the fact that very few people knew the real Tony Stark.

He was extremely difficult to read, even for her, and she would most definitely hedge the bet that only Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey knew him truly. Moving on to Bucky, she found him a lot easier to read. She wasn't one to exaggerate her skills.. but she theorised that it was due to how she knew Bucky pretty much all her life. Give or take a few freezing sessions.. the darkroom.. and any other time she hadn't seen Bucky.

Bucky's feelings were even harder and more confusing to understand: was it because he had been forced to train her for all those years? Because he felt some form of guilt? Because he felt responsible? Running through various scenarios in her head, but she didn't have any concrete answers. Her therapist had said there didn't need to be a reason behind an emotion, but she didn't believe it. There _always _had to be a reason, regardless of what was going on. It was just a fact of life.

"We will."

Bucky's gruff Brooklyn accent rang out, no hint of the Soviet one that was becoming rarer and rarer the more she stayed with the Avengers. She didn't think he was switching intentionally- if there was one thing that she could do that the Winter Soldier couldn't, it was change accents.

Normally, she continued to keep hers an English accent, regardless of the attention she caught, but honestly, she could have adopted an American one if she wanted to. Apparently not finished, Dr. Cho placed the clipboard down, her fingers interlocking with her adjacent hand, so they formed what looked to be a basket.

"Now, your other minor injuries are healing fine. By this afternoon, you should be okay to move around but take it easy. There _will not _be any assemble alerts for you for at least a week. Your healing factor seems to be slow: we suspect this is due to the lack of nutrients. As that increases, so too shall the effectiveness of it. The wound in your shoulder will be sore for a while, but as long as you are careful, it should heal with no complications."  
Sparrow nodded slowly, pushing herself up on the bed, and ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Bucky and Tony shared yet another look, as Tony tapped quickly on a tablet. picked up her clipboard again, before turning around. _She has a professional air to her... _

"I'll make sure to bring you the tablets."

Sparrow turned her head, still propping herself up on the bed, to look at the three of them who had joined her in the room. Her head wasn't pounding quite so bad any-more, and everything was clearer then it had been however so long ago. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Dr. Cho walked away and disappear through a door, which led to somewhere Sparrow wasn't familiar with.

"_Passera." _(Sparrow)

She tilted her head towards Tony, knowing instinctively that he always called somebody by a nickname. Although could 'Passera' really be considered a nickname considering it was just her name in Italian? Still, she watched him carefully, curious about what he had to say.

"You know you can eat whenever you want right? Whatever you want. Just ask FRI- and she'll order the ingredients in, or if you can't wait that long, she can order it from a restaurant."

Sparrow shrugged. She hadn't known that. While Tony had a lot of money- from what she'd been told anyway- she didn't want to waste it on simple things that she didn't need. Plus, she'd been eating whenever she'd been offered something, and had thought that was enough for her. It was a lot more then what normally ended up in her stomach, that was for sure. They didn't support a liquid diet.. and Sparrow found herself enjoying whatever culinary delights were on offer as a result.

"We were going to wait until you were well but.. we've got a team meeting discussing.. some things."

"Mhm. What time?"

The 'mhm' slipped out before she could stop it, but if either of them were angry, they didn't seem to care. She rubbed her shoulder with her hand, before catching a yawn before it got anywhere. It wouldn't do to sleep any-more, considering she had been unconscious for.. two days... Peter said. That was about 38 hours too much. Turning to glance at Bucky who was impassively frozen, his blue eyes narrowed in what seemed to be scrutiny, before they widened, rather climatically.

"We were thinking about eight tonight, in the common room."

That would be fine. She presumed it'd be about conduct in the battle, perhaps to do with how things could have gone better. It hadn't gone the best, even Sparrow could tell. Still, she'd have to get dressed- monitor her injuries- and presumably eat. She was hungry, and she was going to ask Tony if she could have something. She wouldn't blame him if she was told not to have any for a while- food deprivation didn't count as punishment. It was simply a fact.

"May I have some food?"

* * *

She'd gotten the food she'd asked for. Well, she hadn't left the bed under Dr Cho's stern instruction, but Tony had come in with a burger. Well, she thought it was a burger. It was wrapped up in some white paper, but it was also large, she'd estimate as tall as 20 centimetres.

It also seemed to come with an abnormally large pile of fries, which Tony served up on a blue tray that looked like it'd been stolen from a cafeteria. He nestled along her lap, before handing Peter one, who accepted it with a grateful smile. Sometimes she forgot- well, it went out of her mind, she couldn't forget it- that he had a fast metabolism as she did.

Still, looking at the giant burger, she wasn't quite sure how to tackle it. It had a long wooden stick stuck through it, presumably keeping it together, and it seemed to have melted cheese dripping over the sides, along with the shy leaf of lettuce helping to segment the three burger patties.

Strips of bacon crept out like a spider out of the corner of a room, and large onion rings were hooked around the wooden stick- she lifted the bun to check- like whatever that carnival game was that Peter mentioned. Using her unburdened left hand, she accepted the knife that was offered by Peter, before gracefully cutting it into quarters, neatly around the stick.

They all tucked in, and she took the biggest bite she could out of the giant burger. Next to the bedside cabinet, there was a pill pot, filled with the tablets she was supposed to take. Of course, ever wary, Sparrow would check before she ever took them, even if she trusted them. It never hurt to be too careful.

"Mmph. "

Peter made an odd noise, before putting two fingers into the corner of his mouth and whistling, a loud and piercing noise that echoed around the deserted Medbay for a second, before he removed his hands once more. She put down the corner of the burger she was currently eating and looked towards the elevator, which opened. Then, the army came rolling in. Or rather, Dum-E, Butterfingers, and U, with a tray balancing on Dum-E's chassis, and Butterfingers' holding it still.

U ran in front of them, beeping happily, with an envelope in his hands. Tony smirked, a genuine smile on his face, Bucky looked cautious and hesitant, and Peter looked proud and amused. U wheeled up to her with happy beeps and trills, before carefully and delicately, like it was practised, passed her the envelope.

Dum-E moved around far too fast for poor Butterfingers to keep up with, which resulted in a loud clatter as the drinks on the tray falling. Sparrow would've tried to catch it with her powers, but since they were banned, there wasn't much she could do.

"Did you train my poor innocent bots to become waiters Peter? Because they might be in for a new job."

Tony swatted Dum-E as he drove past, beeping sadly, his large claw ducking down in humility before shooting back up and nearly hitting Sparrow, who managed to lean out of the way just in time. _They are daft, but they are.. sweet. They keep Tony happy and they don't do any harm, so they do not bother me. Not that it would matter. _She stretched out a tired right arm, snaking around and patting him on the robot's body, causing the others to suddenly want her attention.

"May God help us all if they become our new robot overlords."

Her attempt at making a joke to lighten the mood a little seemed to break Bucky out of his hesitancy and Tony flashed her a quick smile. A laugh- a real genuine laugh- startled her as she patted U on his own body, the others ramming into one another with some degree of force before Tony broke it up with faux anger and amusement in his voice, with the man placing a drink on her cabinet next to the hospital bed.

"Break it up you three. I'm not going to be the one complaining in binary about how your claw isn't working- yes, that means you Dum-E- or that your wheel tread is severed- yes I mean you, U."

Sparrow took a drink out of the can, avoiding it exploding in her face, before she couldn't help but realise something. _She was happy. _For once in her life, she was happy, and she couldn't be gladder. Maybe one day she would get over what HYDRA had done to her.. one day.

* * *

Author's Note

Me tired, me write short AN because me tired. Me no speak proper English at moment.

QOTW: Favourite film based on a book? Hunger Games Trilogy

Me go sleep now.

Have a nice week.

~A very, very, _very, _sleepy bookworm.


	27. Chapter 27 - It's My Life

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud 

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life

It's My Life, by Bon Jovi, from the album, It's My Life, released in 2000

* * *

They were all gathered in the common room, an informal meeting place where something that was about to shake the core foundations of the Avengers. Everybody was in casual clothes, Tony wearing an oil-stained shirt, very similar to his own- he and Tony had gotten sidetracked yet again in the lab.

Steve was wearing some old formal kind of shirt with jeans, similarly to Bucky, Wanda was wearing a dark crimson dress that almost clashed with the haze of her powers, Bruce had dropped off the face of the earth and Natasha was in a black shirt accompanied by navy blue jeans that probably weren't as constricting as they looked.

Hawkeye was practically swamped in a hoodie, Vision was either wearing clothes or just... using his powers to visualise them on or however that worked and Rhodey wasn't here, presumably with Sam at whatever the US Military needed them for. Thor was just... wearing Thor stuff. That's a trend now apparently? And Sparrow? Well, Peter had tried to only scan her briefly, because he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but she was wearing a short-sleeved shirt that only went up to her lower shoulder.

Along her arms, you could see various deep scars, that while perhaps not noticeable to those without enhanced sight, it was all too noticeable to him. Still, he did try not to stare for too long, instead focusing on May, and the thesis on artificial intelligence he had to write- good thing he had several resident experts available. In contrast to stereotypical meeting scenes, there was no shuffling of papers, with FRIDAY automatically transcribing everything and storing it on the Avenger's server.

From his spot in his web hammock on the ceiling- it was comfortable, _okay- _he could oversee the meeting, with a birds-eye view. He could see the hints of something being stored in the vent from where he was, Bucky fiddling with his arm, and he could see Steve's eyes scanning all around in approval. All in all, a good place to be.

"First order of business."

Steve began, opening the meeting once Sparrow, who was last to arrive, settled down on the sofa without any sound. Steve looked all around at everyone, before clearing his throat, opening it once again, without any interruption from any of them. Peter sometimes found himself wondering why Steve was the leader of the team.

It wasn't that he had something against him- okay, he might not like him but he didn't hate him, just a happy little grey area- but surely somebody else could also do it? Peter had done some studying on the original Avengers, and from what he'd learned, Steve had just been elected as leader, without so much as a choice or vote by the others.

Peter blinked from his hammock, sitting up and draping his legs over, swinging them freely in the air as the web didn't even so much as move in response to his weight.

"We need to discuss the Avengers' Teams. We're getting pretty big now, especially with our latest arrivals, so I think it'll be rare for all of us to be needed."

All attention drew to Sparrow when she broke the silence, her quiet and soft voice floating softly over the silence. Peter shook his head- _what's with all the 'soft' and 'quiet' and 'gentle' adjectives I'm using?-_to clear his thoughts, instead focusing on the girl who had been in a hospital bed a mere seven and a half hours ago.

"I'd like to.. step back for a little while?"

She cocked her head ever so slightly, a mannerism she'd picked up- and Peter knew that because she'd asked why she did it, not because he was watching her, thank you very much- to further enunciate her statement. Peter blinked again, owlishly, because he hadn't been expecting her to say that.

Perhaps that was assumptive of him, but other then all the various things she'd been learning from the others- although it looked like Biology would be null and void since Bruce left- she'd never really taken an active interest in, well, not fighting. _That sounds like a real asshole move when you say it like that, Peter. Talk about sensitivity._

"I'd like to.. learn more things. Maybe get more experience in things that aren't fighting? I can be here if you need me, but I'd just like.. a break from all the fighting."

"Oh!"

Tony exclaimed, causing heads to move from Sparrow to Tony as he quickly reached into a pocket or something. He pulled out two small squares of paper, before tossing them to Sparrow, who caught them with expert reflexes. She unfolded them out to their full size, read them for less than a second each, placed them down, before proceeding to look at first Tony, and then Bucky with an unreadable expression.

"Really?"

Bucky nodded, as did Tony. _Whatever it is, it's important. Especially if it's drawing such a reaction from her. _Everybody seemed to be left in the dark as well, but Natasha seemed to know something they didn't, judging by her carefully masked expression, that was most certainly not giving anything away.

"How?"

Tony shrugged in that casual, _it didn't need any effort, and I didn't do it just for you, but I'm secretly glad you appreciate it _way that he had. None of the others dared to interrupt for the moment, allowing them all to gatecrash the meeting that was discussing team management.

"Admittedly it _was _a little difficult, but hey, that's what lawyers are for.

Had to get Bucky to see a psychologist a few times, had to see if you had any family that we could find, had to get you absolved for a few murders, things like that. But as you can see, we did it, and well.."

He shrugged again, waving his hand at the two folded papers. Sparrow, in the first time Peter_ had ever_ seen, looked stunned, blinking, and looking between the papers and Tony. Natasha seemed to tense up as Sparrow stood up, and shook Tony's hand, fiercely.

That was a Sparrow thing from what Peter had learned, from both talking to her and just interacting with her in a general basis: she wasn't that keen on touch and was still unsure of being touched herself, but if she instigated it, she tended to be fine. So, perhaps where someone would hug another, or kiss their cheek, or something, she would shake their hand with vigour.

"I'm sorry, but can someone tell us what's going on here?"

Steve asked, his blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Sparrow turned to face him, from where she was in front of Tony, and a genuine smile adorned her face. Or at least, Peter thought it was a genuine smile. HYDRA background, so he could never really know. She grinned- still a little shark toothy and perhaps a _little too_ aggressive, but it was a smile, something they didn't get from her often- before looking up and passing the forms up to where Peter was sitting on his web-hammock.

He flicked open his web-shooters, and pulled them up easily, unfolding them and scanning through them quickly. At the first form, it read 'adoption order'.

In paragraph one, it was filled out in Bucky's thick scrawl, recognisable from notes on the fridge- Peter didn't steal his cookie thank you- filling in his name (_James Buchanan Barnes), _his relationship to the child (_Guardian), _the street address state, city, and zip code for the Tower, the telephone number for Bucky, and lastly the details of some lawyer for SI, who Peter had never heard of. In the second paragraph, it was filled out with various other details, this time to do with Sparrow herself.

In the child's name after adoption, it read '_Sparrow Barnes', _with room in the middle for something else to be added, presumably a middle name. In the form, Sparrow's first name was filled in as Sparrow, but middle name and last name were left blank- because Sparrow had never had a first name in HYDRA, let alone a surname. It didn't surprise Peter that it had been left blank. The date of birth had been filled in as 6th June 1941.

_That would probably look odd on any legal document- but at least she knows her birthday I suppose? I bet she's never had happy birthday sang to her though. And damn, she's older than me, still making me the youngest. How do I love that? _

Her age was written down as 17, her place of birth was left blank, as was the city, state, and country part of the document. The name of the adoption agency in the third paragraph was left blank, but the next bit was filled out. According to the paper, the hearing was to take place next week sometime, and it had several other boring details mentioned, including the name of a judicial officer.

Looking over the other one, it declared that it was a '_legal identity papers and associated records'. _It was much the same, it had her name on it, her last name had space for a middle name, and various other boring things. This one had a signature for Sparrow to sign at the bottom though. Peter knew what this meant almost immediately, but after passing them down to Steve, the man still looked a little lost.

"They got me an identity."

She explained in simple terms, and in Peter's head, the name was bouncing around, for whatever reason it was. Sparrow, Peter hadn't realised, had never had an identity, not in the sense that he had- he was Peter Parker, but she was just Sparrow or Red Wolf. She didn't have a last name, no family, and Bucky was the closest she has. But now?

Thanks to Tony and Bucky and the efforts of several other people, she was now Sparrow _Barnes, _and that was a hell of a lot more then what she had several months ago. And she was acquitted of any and all crimes according to Tony: the pardon was supposed to come any time now, according to him. And with all of those points swirling around Peter's head? Well, he was happy for her. Steve nodded, before passing the papers back across to Sparrow, who pocketed it.

"Well, with that sorted, let's move onto the actual point of discussion for this meeting. Teams."

They all paused for a second, before Tony shrugged, looking at Steve with a straight look. There wasn't much he was giving away, his stare like a blank sheet, weighted but light at the same time. The only slight notice of discomfort was that he was tensing around his wrist, wringing it in that habit he had.

"Well, I'm getting old now- as much as I hate to admit it, and now that I have Peter to think about, and SI, I'd be best concentrating on that, otherwise, Pep'll have my head."

_This _was news to Peter. Never in his right mind would he have imagined that Tony would temporarily give up Iron Man. _Is he giving up Iron Man because of me? _The thought scared Peter because despite knowing that the man did care for him, he didn't want to take something that he loved away from him. He turned to look down (in the literal sense) at the man who shook his head, mouthing _'we'll talk later'. _

"Will we be still staying in the Tower?"

Tony waved his hand, before proceeding on with his grand explanation. Peter was curious, because he especially, knew that Tony tended to go... _overboard, _for a lack of a better word. Still, Tony retrieved yet _another _thing from his pocket, tossing it to Steve. Peter resisted the urge to snatch it up, instead watching bug-eyed- which would have been a great joke if spiders weren't arachnids.

"Meet The Compound. One hundred acres, with a pool, screening room, several training rooms and bedrooms. Much more expansive than the Tower, with its complement of fully trained staff. "  
It sounded great and all, but.. he didn't want to leave Tony alone. He was grateful, sure, but between staying at the Compound and staying at the familiar, homely Tower, there was no contest.

"Why that's.. _thanks, _Tony! When will the team move out?"

"Whenever you want. Doesn't matter to me."

Steve nodded for about the fiftieth time in this conversation, and Peter decided to look at the others in the conversation. Wanda was smiling for the first time in a while, the crimson around her hands disappearing, but Peter still kept his eyes aware. He _did not _want to experience that again, thank you very much. Vision was quiet, contemplative, watching over the entire proceedings with little to no input.

_At least he is wearing clothes now. While he wasn't naked.. it was weird, to say the least. _

Sparrow was relaxed, or as relaxed as she could be, the former smile from earlier having disappeared as soon as it had arrived. Bucky, almost the same as Sparrow, wasn't particularly talkative, the man sick of speaking after the few sentences he'd said earlier. Sam was talking animatedly with Clint, the archer looking curious, but also quietly analytical. Natasha was leaning back into her chair, her legs crossing as her scarlet red hair threatened to escape from its neat bun.

"I'd like to stay here, with Tony, if it's okay with him."

They all looked up at him as he said that, his Queens accent oddly standing out like it usually did. If you compared accents, it wasn't the most unusual one, but it stuck out like a sore thumb. Steve and Bucky were Brooklyn. Well, technically Bucky had both a Brooklyn accent and a Soviet one, with the soviet one coming out when he was under duress, or if he was stuck in a memory of some kind.

Natasha had a similar accent, and despite not knowing much about Natasha's background, other then the fact it wasn't a happy one, hers was almost the inverse of Bucky's, being more soviet then it did American. He couldn't place the American version of her accent though. Tony was, well, he had his Manhattan accent, as obscure as it was. There were hints of it in his accent, but it was largely difficult to notice.

Then there was the way his accent changed depending on the language he spoke, which, Peter argued, was only natural. But when he spoke Italian, his accent was more fluid and graceful, with what sounded like a genuine Italian accent. The other accents were either much more of the same, with Vision's British accent, Clint's Iowa accent and Sam's New Orleans accent. Then there was Sparrow, and she was a tough one to decipher.

Not because she didn't have one, because she did, but because Peter had heard many different accents from her. Notable examples include: English (London), American (Peter thought it was a Bostonian accent, but he wasn't sure), Italian (He had no idea where) and Spanish (again, he didn't know where). Most of the time, when Peter talked to her, she had an English one.

It was peculiar, to say the least, how she seemed to be able to change it on a whim. Peter didn't want to know how much she'd been through to have that ability, considering that HYDRA was 100% a-okay with human experimentation. Things like that made Peter sick.

"Hate to leave ya Cap, but I'm retiring. With baby Nathaniel just born, and Lila and Coop growin', they deserve a father. So, I'm gonna hang up the bow."

That's three people gone. Peter would've thought it ended there, but no, there was one more. One that was surprising to even Peter, and even more surprising then Sparrow. _Bucky _was the next person to leave, and apparently, Steve didn't know that. Considering they were best buds n' all, Peter would've thought that he would have consulted Steve on it at the very least.

Getting sick of swinging in his hammock, he climbed out, sticking to the wall, and lowering himself down from a web, hanging over Tony who just continued to look amused.

"Yeah Stevie. I'm sick of all the fighting, y'know? I just want to travel, see the world. And help guide Sparrow along the way."

Steve looked like he wanted to argue, but was silenced by a glance from Bucky. Steve audibly sighed, as Sparrow stood up, teetering on her feet and rubbing her shoulder so quickly and subtly, that Peter would've sworn he'd imagined it. But he knew he hadn't. With a sigh, Steve put his hand on the desk, rubbed his eyes, and finally closed the meeting that felt like it had been dragging on for ages.

"Meeting adjourned then."

* * *

Author's Note

Hello everyone! How are you all?

Me, I'm relatively okay. I managed to pull both my hamstrings while doing a coaching course for football, but I'm fairly good otherwise.

I'm going to keep this short, because I'm drifting off right here, and you will end up with a line of 'zzzz' or some other letter- depends where my head will land.

QOTW: What is everybody's favourite thing about the holidays? I think for me, my favourite thing is spending time with my family, even if they drive me mad sometimes.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next week!

~Cait


	28. Chapter 28 - The Show Must Go On

I guess I'm learning  
I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free

My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
Fairy tales of yesterday, grow but never die  
I can fly, my friends

I'll top the bill  
I'll overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on  
On with the show

The Show Must Go On, by Queen, from the album Innuendo, released in 1991

* * *

-Several Months later-

Sparrow was going around like it was any other day, adhering to her strict schedule. It had changed quite a bit from when she'd first come here, and rather than going to school, or doing MIT like Peter, she was getting taught by people in the Tower and the Compound respectively. In the morning, she would go out for a morning run, roundabout fifteen miles around the area close to the Tower.

On the way back, she would pick up anything they needed from the store, and then head back. She would then proceed to cook breakfast- but only on Tuesday's and Thursday's. What she cooked varied, depending on the mood she was in, how adventurous she was feeling, and what everyone wanted. After breakfast, and making sure that everyone ate, she would study business with Pepper.

Pepper, no matter what, set aside every second morning to help educate her about the ins and outs of business. While not qualified to teach, Sparrow essentially followed an online course that, over a period of two years, would give her an undergraduate degree. Of course, the degree was of the fast-tracked variety.

The practical experience helped, and Sparrow had a simple leather notepad set aside just for the subject, the pages filled out with her intricate handwriting in a mixture of different languages. Every other morning, where she did not have the teaching from Pepper, she went to the Compound, driven by Tony's bodyguard, Happy. There, Natasha taught her further advanced combat skills, and every month, Clint would meet her there, and help her improve her skill with archery, which she had taken a liking to.

On the days she was at the Compound as it was dubbed, she would have free time, where she would often write a letter to Bucky, who was doing his tour of the word and help JOCASTA, the Compound's AI, get to grips with her new job. While she had never given any improvements herself, she had taken notes with what JOCASTA was having trouble with, plan out a potential solution, as well as a written description of what she was doing, and pass it on to Tony when she returned to the Tower.

On the days she stayed at the Tower, she would have tinkering afternoons with Tony and Peter, driving lessons with Tony and Peter, science with Tony, and have free time in the evening. However, this free time was mostly used to assist Peter with his project. His project was JARVIS. Peter had somehow saved a copy of the code _before _it was edited by Tony and himself for use in Vision, but still largely corrupted.

Peter did most of the coding, with Sparrow and FRIDAY adding bits and pieces here and there, but Sparrow was the scribe, writing down all the fixes and changes they made to the smorgasbord of code, in a mixture of Italian and English. Smorgasbord was a viable word, Sparrow had learned after Pepper had used it to describe Tony's large amount of inventions. Any other free time mostly involved taking down notes, training further, or getting more experience in different areas. Then, of course, she had her meetings with her therapist.

Some days, there were points made that made her confused, and she spent a long time to try and interpret them. The training dug deep into her psyche, something that, according to the therapist, would never go completely away. It could be rebelled against, she could be told otherwise, but the hooks they had set would never be erased. She had to come to terms with what she did- but she did not understand what the therapist meant by that.

She _had _come to terms with what she did. She knew what crimes she'd commuted, the heinous murders and the vilified framings, and she knew that morally, pardon or no pardon, she could never come back from that. People didn't do that, and her numbers of dead totalled even the Winter Soldier's. How they'd pardoned her, she had no clue. She most certainly didn't deserve it.

Shaking her head loose of the tumbling thoughts, she looked at the scrolling screen in front of her. Tony was off at a board meeting, and with Peter just having come back from seeing his aunt, they were working on trying to fix JARVIS. But it was a monumental task, and even with Sparrow's studying on the side, the code was very much convoluted, with various things being overwritten, and constantly changing arrays and ugh, it was confusing as all hell.

And that was just the simple stuff. Peter was typing rapidly at his monitor, chewing the end of a pencil as his brown eyes narrowed in concentration. Sparrow looked at her notes, the pencil being held in place by her ear, as she looked at the ordered rows of lettering. Today she hadn't made much progress, but on the other side of the paper, there were detailed notes made by her on computing, as well as plans for updates to pieces of code.

Taking a sip out of her drink, she quickly returned to typing rapidly into her computer, focusing on a highlighted section of the coding. Parts of it were scrambled, words jumbled up, letters written in cypher, and god knows whatever else. Still, with the stubbornness she was used to, she helped Peter as much as she could. Whether she was contributing or not could be decided later.

"Boss will be home in approximately 1.2 minutes."

Sparrow and Peter turned to look at one another, before wrapping up what they were doing extremely quickly. She saved what she was working on, backed out of the file, opened up a few extra tabs that would suggest something different, flipped her notepad shut, and quickly gave it to Peter, who took it and sandwiched it between several of his other notepads. He seemed to open up what looked to be something for his college course, before taking a quick drink.

"Little more warning next time FRIDAY. Lockdown the project."

FRIDAY didn't verbally answer, but Sparrow knew she had acknowledged the command. With the innocence plastered all over her face, she started coding her program that Tony had set her to do. The idea was that it would be a more complicated version of a bot. You would input a series of dimensions, and what you wanted, and it would recommend a piece of equipment to you.

So if you wanted new hinges for a door, you would write the dimensions you would need, along with a vague description of what it needed to be able to do. It would then, using a mixture of accessing the internet and stored information, it would deduce what you needed. And if it was wrong, it would learn from it. She supposed a comparison to a self-learning AI would be more accurate, but it wasn't quite that.

It wasn't capable of greetings, just the job it was programmed to do. Still, she gave the program a name- the file name, not a name like FRIDAY. It was called the Tools, Equipment and Materials Analyser, or TEMA for short. That was the simple explanation anyway. From within her desk, she retrieved her other notebook, one filled with the program notes, as she opened it to a written list of things she had to do.

The basic recognition software and deducing software was done, she just had to refine it, add some validation and robustability to it, and that would be that segment done for now. No doubt she'd go back and edit it further later- she could never be happy with something as long as there was improvements that could be made: which was almost a constant. As she settled down to do that, Tony came through the door, which slid open without any sound.

"What'sa happening kids?"

Turning to face him, upon his sentence in a terrible stereotypical Italian accent, he was wearing a black suit, followed by a navy tie. He shrugged off the jacket, slinging it on the back of a chair like it _wasn't _worth a lot of money. He strolled over to the back of her chair, placing his right hand on it. Humming, he glanced at the notes she'd written, before moving over to Peter's side. Tony slumped down at his chair, massaging his temples.

"Just some MIT stuff. And a little bit of Spidey stuff on the side."

Tony nodded, his fingers still massaging his temples. _He's showing symptoms of a high level of stress. Abnormally high, even for him. What can I do to relieve it? __Better yet what can Peter do? _Folding her book shut, and closing the laptop, no work done, she politely excused herself, leaving the two men talking. At times like this, she was glad that she had fought to stay at the Tower.

Bucky had left to travel around the world, and besides him, Tony and Peter were her closest confidants. And since she owed them as much as she could, she would try her best to look after them. She made her way to the kitchen, before tying her long hair up in a hair-bobble. This made the cooking... hygienic_?... w_as the word. Unused to such measures, but quickly becoming used to it, she moved to wash her hands. Raking through the cupboards, she got out the ingredients she thought she'd need.

"FRIDAY, could you pull up a recipe for.."

* * *

It turned out cooking was great practise for her powers. She had made impromptu brackets to hang the sheets of pasta off of, neatly melded metal bars secured onto the wall with only a _slight _manipulation from her. Of course, Sparrow made sure that anything she'd done could be removed: something told her Pepper would not like the kitchen being torn up. Neither would Tony, for that matter.

There was what seemed like hundreds of sheets of pasta, dangling down, becoming curtains, table cloths, ropes, you named it, and the room probably looked like it. She had to make a lot- with Peter's and her enhanced metabolism, as well as Pepper and Tony, well, it was better to have too much than too little. As she'd learned, any leftovers could be donated to the people working at the Tower.

A benefit, Pepper said. It was a popular place to work, or intern, for, and not just because of the free leftovers. As she hung up the last draping sheet of pasta, she quickly moved towards the kitchen stove. A large vat had at least half a million chopped up fresh tomatoes in it, along with green basil leaves, thyme, and some onion. Later on, after it had simmered a little, celery, mushroom, courgette, and a dash of paprika would be added, just to add a smoke-like flavour to it.

Stirring it with the ladle, she tapped her foot to the song that was on, before getting out another bowl. To go with the home-made lasagne, she was going to bake home-made garlic bread. Cooking was something Sparrow liked because while it was trivial, she was in control of what went in, what didn't go in, and what to use.

Plus it was easier to show her appreciation this way. Placing some bread four in the bowl, she added in the butter, before filling up a jug with lukewarm water and adding yeast to it. Cutting up a garlic clove, she mashed that into a pulp, before mixing it with parsley.

She quickly added in the yeast-filled water, and the garlic paste, before rolling the ball around in the bowl, kneading it quickly and efficiently. Once it was settled, she wrapped the cling film over the top and placed it in the oven. The oven was only on low heat, so the bread could prove before being cooked later.

"What's cooking Birdie?"

Tony had strode into the room, changed from his formal attire into his more casual attire. He stepped into the room, before looking around like it was his first time seeing the place. Well, it was his first time seeing the place 'pastaified'. Birdie was a new nickname. Not her favourite, but it could be worse. A lot worse. And a nickname was fond; Tony's way of showing fondness, according to Pepper. So she'd never complained about them.

"Lasagne alla bolognese."

Peter came through a few seconds later, as if summoned by Tony's 'mhms' alone. Sparrow walked around, gathering the sheets of pasta, before selecting one and lining it on a tray, and then proceeding to layer several more. Opening the other oven, the one she'd preheated earlier, she put it in, before proceeding to clean up. Peter came up towards her, before helping her clean the dishes she'd used so far. Tony just chuckled, before pointing at something in the corner of the kitchen.

"The dishwasher _isn't _there for decoration y'know."

* * *

'_Bолчонок._

_I __hope this letter reaches you well._

_I am currently travelling through Blackpool, England. Their light show is on this time of year, and Tony recommended it to me when I asked for good places to visit. The lights are bright, beautiful, and I am enjoying my time here. I am somewhat used to the accents, due to your own. I am using their accent whilst I am here, in a bid to not gain attention. I would rather not be me while I am here if I could avoid it._

_It's not safe where I am, I know that you know that, but that is hardly a new fact. I will never be safe, no matter where I go, but with Проклятые слова __(the cursed words) gone, I can hope to be more normal than I ever have in my life._

_Despite this, I'm finding myself wondering what you yourself are doing. How do your studies go? How are you adjusting to life after everything? Do you know anything about your birth parents yet? I have written Steve a similar letter, but I know the Punk is incredibly stubborn when it comes to telling me how he is. I also know that you do not live at the Compound, but I must ask after him, if only that he is a link to the past that I can't forget._

_I'd like to go travelling with you one day. We could travel the world without pressures, without any added stress that we are far too used to. It could be a nice time to travel: I'm sure Tony would agree in any case or form. I've heard Italy is nice this time of year: although perhaps we should stay away from Russia __for the time being. Too many bad memories lingering._

_This whole experience has been enjoyable. It's a nice change of pace, and for once I don't have to worry about fighting any more, or anyone trying to take me away. It's peaceful, but tranquil at the same time, an odd mix of emotions that you might not understand. It's my mission that one day you will understand them, and have a normal childhood for the little time you have left._

_But now I have to conclude. Next week, I'm considering moving on to another place in England. I'm thinking perhaps London or Cambridge. Maybe I'll go in the opposite direction and go to Scotland. I've heard they've got some amazing hills there- Tony's words, not mine- even if I'm not so keen on the bagpipes._

_I'd like to travel more. __Name__ a__ny__country __in this world__, __and I've likely been to it.__A__nd you'd think that, __by what I've said, that__ I'd never been here before. But I have. I just can't remember it. And I never got the time to appreciate it, but I do now. I hope to appreciate it more this time around._

_Some countries I've been to include America, Canada, New Zealand and Afghanistan. Those are just the ones I remember most, for better or for worse. But with all the bad memories, it's surely time to __make some new ones to replace them. We'll never be normal, you and I, but we can at least try to adapt. That's what we're good at, isn't it?_

_Now, it's time for me to sign off. Sending love to all of you,_

_Сезон._

Sparrow looked at the handwritten letter in front of her. Despite all the modern trends in current times, he always sent written letters, written in his odd scrawl of handwriting. It was easily legible to her, and she found herself scanning the seemingly innocent letter for any secret messages. Looking for any patterns as she went through each line, she quickly noticed one, picking it out, and reading it herself.

It told her where he was going next, reassuring her of his safety, and some various other things that reassured him. Opening a notepad of hers, she grabbed a probably incredibly expensive pen and began to scribe her answer back to him, hiding her message in it, using the inverse of Bucky's code. Sometimes, she was never quite sure how to reply, his own experiences sounding much more exciting than her own, but she always replied. _Always._

A lot had changed in Sparrow's life, that much was obvious. The constant reminder was written along her walls, colourful and bright in contrast to the dark and dreary walls of her confinement. She had a family now, and now that she had them? Had a father, for all intents of the word? Had people to look up to?

Well, she would fight tooth and nail, claw and fire, metal and earth, to keep it. After all of the time spent fighting, she wasn't about to let it be taken away from her. She wasn't about to be used as a weapon once more. Sparrow noticed that her hand had clenched around the pen a little too hard, and she belittled herself for the slight slip in her normally masterful control.

Washing her hands, and disposing of the plastic shards- pointedly ignoring her brain, which was telling her how to use it as a weapon- she cleaned up the desk, tore out the ink-stained page, before finding a new pen and settling down to write, with FRIDAY automatically playing a playlist composed by Tony on things she should listen to.

This was a good life, she decided to herself, glancing at her room with a sense of dulled excitement that hadn't passed despite the months she'd been living here. _I'm not willing to give it away so easily._

* * *

Author's Note

Fun fact, there is a pattern to the letter, and there is a hidden message.

Anyone who manages to get it and tell me it, either through PM or Review, will get a special mention, and a character of their choice- that is, like a mutant, villain, or therapist, etc etc, inserted into my story. Just send me the details in a PM or review of the character you want, along with basic info like name, last name, age, looks, background, any powers, what you want them to portray (e.g, villain or therapist etc) and anything else relevant, and they will be featured.

You have until next Sunday: 8/12/19

Anyway, I'm beginning to get a headache, so I'm going to go off to bed, but before I do, I'm going to ask my question.

QOTW: What is everybody's favourite cake?

Carrot Cake, hands down, is the best. 3

See you all next week, and thank you for all your reviews and kind comments!

~Cait


	29. Chapter 29 - Just The Way You Are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say

Just The Way You Are, by Bruno Mars, from the album Just The Way You Are, released in 2010

* * *

Depending on how you looked at it, May's prognosis was either good or bad. Good in the sense that her memory, both short and long, we're getting better, bit by bit. But even to the positive, there was a downfall: it was unlikely that, due to her injuries, her memory would ever be the same again. She was getting on in years, was how they phrased it, and her healing abilities were slow and limited.

Peter would give anything to give her _his _healing abilities, but as far as they knew, they couldn't. Plus something told him he'd be in trouble with Tony if he did that. That was the positive side of the whole scenario. The negative was that... she was unlikely to walk again. When the car had crushed her legs like an apple in a squeezer, it had snapped the bones like they were twigs, had severed various nerves.

The prognosis had changed from 'having trouble to walk in the future' to 'unlikely being able to walk'. That had been a _very _hard day for Peter when that had been announced at the hospital and had ended with several smashed training bags, a severely bruised Sparrow and Peter, and a small homely meal made by Tony himself. That would've changed a lot of things.

If May couldn't walk, she couldn't work, and that meant no apartment. Tony had taken care of all of it though. Now he stayed at the Tower full time to make it easier on her. He went to visit her for a couple of hours each week, checking in on how she was doing, and the like.

Tony had hired the best experts in the field to try and see if they could cure her paraplegia. She was too young to even try and get her pension, so Tony subtly gave her money, knowing full well what the two of them were like when it came to being given things.

* * *

Of course, that wasn't just what was going on in the Tower. With the others having moved out, and it largely being just Tony, Sparrow, and Peter, it allowed for a close atmosphere. Tony was currently working on something called the Sokovia Accords. It was what was causing him a lot of grief and lost sleep.

Judging by what he'd heard from Tony, the whole idea was to keep them accountable for their actions and to hopefully prevent things like Ultron from ever happening again. It sounded good to Peter, and while it would need a lot of work, he was certain that Tony could do it. They needed to be held accountable, because if they weren't, then how would they know whether they had crossed a line or not? What separated them from a villain?

_With great power comes great responsibility _were the words that were his motto, his legacy, his words of wisdom imparted by Ben to live by, and he would stick to them as he stuck to walls. They all had great powers, both physical and mental, and if one of them were to use them for evil, then there was no telling what could happen. _That _was why they had to be accountable. Sparrow was very much pro-Accords as he had taken to calling them, for reasons she kept to herself.

And neither of them pried. The thing was, Tony _hadn't _mentioned the Accords to the other Avengers yet. The reason why was because they weren't ready yet. Tony wanted the first draft to be acceptable, before even proposing the idea. Peter was sure that Steve and the others would agree with it: after all, being held accountable sounded right up Steve's alley.

With Tony working hard on that, and often being in court, that gave him and Sparrow more time to work on JARVIS, which was taking up a significant chunk of their free time. Or at least, what little they had. He'd been surprised when Sparrow had offered to help, but he had managed to fasten the process with both of them working on it. Considering she had very little education in the art of programming, how much she picked up in such a little time was quite remarkable, and Peter wished he had that particular talent. JARVIS wasn't at operational capacity, and likely wouldn't be for a long time coming, but he was already in a much better state.

FRIDAY, despite being a baby AI, had been a big help as well. She was learning more and more every day, becoming more informal and developed with every passing day. It was endearing in a way, with the eager to please...ness?... no, attitude, of Sparrow. Of course, Peter managed to draw parallels between the two most unrelated things ever.

Presently, Peter was sitting in his room, head in the palm of his hand, as he stared at his laptop blankly. For once, he was on top of all his MIT classwork, with all his models submitted, his SI stuff finished and wrapped up, and he'd had his visit with May. Sparrow was at the Compound, doing her various activities, and Tony was in court, yet again.

Rhodey was doing more tours, Happy was.. ferrying Pepper around, he thought? And Pepper was... probably managing SI, as per usual. _Does she ever get a holiday? _Vision, to briefly reflect on the newest resident, was currently visiting Wanda at the Compound. And since he didn't particularly want to go spend any more time with May- _God, that sounded so wrong. I meant I didn't want to spend all day __with her__-_ so he decided to go out Spider-Manning for a few hours.

He quickly went to go grab his suit from the workshop, and as he got down there, FRIDAY automatically directed the lift to go to that floor, he stood in front of his suits. _Iron Spider or Normal Spider? I'm not planning to go out and get into anything worth the Iron Spider, and I haven't been in the Normal Spider for a while. Normal Spider it is. _

He quickly got it out of its fancy case, before quickly stepping into it with speed, with the fabric easily going over his normal clothes- just a plain t-shirt and loose-fitting trousers. Pulling his mask over his face, Karen initialised, the whole HUD going black for a brief moment, before returning with bright colours. As he double-checked both his web canisters and his web-shooters, and double-tapped the black spider on his chest, causing his suit to tighten, Karen cheerfully greeted him.

"Good afternoon Peter."

He smiled, before heading up another couple of floors, to the nearest available floor where there would be no staff. He returned Karen's greetings with a smile within the suit. Opening the window, he leapt out, spreading his limbs wide as he dropped from the sky, the buildings of New York rushing upon him.

He extended his arms to catch the corner of a nearby building with a web, using his momentum to send him flying forward. As he hurtled through the streets of New York, he realised that he hadn't left Tony any note to do with his absence: and he couldn't phone him because he was in court yet again, this time to do with his role in Ultron. It wasn't an easy battle, but underneath his worry, Peter was sure that he'd be proven innocent

"Karen, send a text to Tony yeah? Something like 'I'm just out patrolling for a few hours, phone me if you need me'"

"Yes Peter."

He continued swinging through the city, looking for something to do. Tuning in to the Cop's radios- which may or may not be particularly legal-there was a sudden report about a fire, on a street in Harlem.

"Calculating the fastest route to the fire- take the next right."

Detaching his web, and then switching hands to connect with the adjacent building, before running along the side of the building, watching the highlighted path. _Come on, come on, come on. I've got to get there. _He pushed himself trying to get there, attempting to catapult himself by creating a slingshot to send him flying through the air. Ten minutes later, two minutes quicker then Karen had estimated, he flung himself into an open, unobscured window.

The smoke assaulted him as he got Karen to switch his mask to smoke filtration mode. He couldn't stay in there indefinitely, but with the filter, he could stay there a lot longer. Chest heaving, controlling his emotions and keeping himself calm, he called out an order for Karen, before announcing the second part to the burning building.

"Scan for civilians! Anybody in here?!"

There was a quiet 'mph' sound, as Peter squinted through the grey smog, that was practically fighting his air filter. Craning his hearing, trying to hear the sound again, Karen helpfully triangulated the rough location of where it was coming from. Turning towards that direction, and feeling the hint of smoke begin to trickle down his throat, he carefully parkoured over the fallen wooden posts, sliding over and under them to make it to where it was coming from.

The eyes on the suit narrowed as Peter squinted yet again to see before Karen highlighted what looked to be two figures inside what happened to be a wooden cabinet, miraculously a few meters away from being burned. The fire was flickering hungrily though, edging closer and closer, so Peter quickly made his way to it, before opening it roughly, after being assured it wouldn't explode in his face or anything.

Inside were two little kids, no older than ten, one with widened and scared red blue eyes, the other with wide tawny eyes. They were both boys, presumably siblings, and while Peter was questioning why they were in the apartment alone, that wasn't the priority right now. Looking around, quickly analysing the flames, Peter crouched down, reaching his suited hand out to the two children.

"My name's Spider-Man: Why don't we get out of this smoggy building, and see if we can find your parents."

They reached out to him, clinging to him tighter then he clung to most things. Wrapping his arms around them tightly, and listening to their coughs, he followed Karen's highlighted path to the window, outrunning the flames despite the lack of ability to web sling. Upon getting to the window, the frame hot and the glass having a shine to it despite the smoke, he kicked it open with a swift strike with his boot.

Shards of glass erupted everywhere, Peter turning to cover the children, who were coughing violently. As a beam of sunlight entered, he coughed, the smoke irritating his throat. Quickly placing the children down, he switched to his flame retardant webs, before making what was supposed to be a harness on the two kids, so he could keep his grip and lower them down safely.

He'd tested it before and it had worked fine, and by making them, it took a little more time, but it made sure the kids couldn't wriggle about and risk falling. He placed his palm on the brown-eyed kid's back, distracting him while he attached a web to his back.

"What's your name?"

"Benji, Spider-Man. That's my little brother: Joshua."

He smiled underneath his mask, edging the boy to the smashed open window. Benji pointed to the boy hiding behind Peter's leg, rocking his new harness. Once the webs were attached, he picked up Benji again, awkwardly wrapping his arm around his waist as the kid wrapped his arms tightly around his ribs. Sitting him on the edge of the window, after clearing any remaining glass, he mock whispered to Benji:

"You know how I crawl up buildings? You're about to do that. Won't that be cool? But I need you to walk really really carefully, and try not to wriggle, so the firemen at the bottom can come and reunite you with your Mommy."

Benji nodded sagely, as Peter gently leaned him back, his feet going against the brunt of the brick wall. The trick to getting kids out of super scary situations was to call it a 'game' or compare it to himself, so they don't find it so scary. It worked most, if not all of the time.

"I'll send your brother down after you. Just start walking slowly back."

Beckoning Joshua over to him, Peter poked his head out of the window, as he carefully lowered the web, Benji following his instructions exactly. The wooden floor began to creak ominously beneath him, the roaring of the fire drumming in his ears, as Peter continued to lower Benji to the bottom. Once he was within grabbing range, a fireman in a bright red suit quickly cut the webs, as Peter saw, and felt as the tension was removed.

"Now it's your turn, Joshua."

He looked nervous, which was understandable, but Peter lowered him down with quick. His Spider-Sense alerted him with all the subtlety of a drill, as leapt away from the wooden floor, just as it caved in from underneath him. Catching Joshua from his fall, Peter crawled out the window, hanging off the side as the web ran through his hands, lowering him gently to where several firefighters were waiting to catch him.

Peter took in gulps of the clean air while he could, which wasn't very long as Joshua had been caught by the nearest firefighter, the webs cut. He released them, before diving back into the building from another angle. There were still two adults missing: a woman and an elderly gentleman.

"I detect life-signs of two people matching those missing- they seem to be up one floor from you Peter, surrounded by debris."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Peter quickly but carefully parkoured over the twisted, molten hot metal rods, being careful not to brush his feet up against them, because he wasn't in the mood for a burn, thank you very much. Or molten metal coming into contact with his skin. Noticing the large hole in the wooden floor, he fired two webs up there, before climbing up them rapidly.

Looking around, coughing a little, Karen quickly scanned the building once more. The first thing to show up was the outlined figures of the two people, their heart-rates slow and their chests moving in and out slowly. Creeping along the beam, coughing as the fire enclosed around him, flaring up and making him cough once more, this time causing him to bend over, his hands on his chest.

_I need to get out of here: but not without those people. _Once he cleared the beam, he broke into a sprint, placing his hands on the beam in front of him, and vaulting clean over it, landing gracefully on his feet. In front of him, barely visible due to the lack of light and the cloying fog, there was a mass of wooden and concrete rubble laying there awkwardly.

Without prompting, Karen scanned for the best way to move the beams without compromising the integral structure of the building. _Being trapped under a building isn't fun, especially when you don't have super-fast healing._

"Peter, if you move the diagonal cross-section, and push it into the opposing wall, it will reveal a partial hole, while also supporting the wall to your right. I don't think I need to remind you that it will be burning hot, and that the suit will not be able to resist such temperatures for long."

Peter grumbled under his breath. He _hated _burns as much as he hated small spaces. They were one of the longest things to heal, and funnily enough, feeling your skin shed the burned layers while simultaneously stitching together new ones is not a pleasurable experience. Moving to the side of the glowing red crossbeam, Peter placed his hands against it, the temperature allowing the metal to be malleable underneath his fingers- and not as a result of his strength.

As he carefully began to push, readjusting every so often due to Karen's watchful gaze- _camera lens? What is the correct term for how she sees__?__ How has this never come up before?- _the metal was sticking to his gloves, glooping down like molten marshmallows. The smell of singing, accompanied by the flash of pain that quickly built up, assaulted Peter on top of all of the other smells that he was facing.

With one final shove, quickly removing his hand, the beam pierced through the wall, before coming to a still. Quickly smacking his burning hands against his legs in an attempt to extinguish them- it didn't work, and Peter would have A, a suit to fix, and B, probably some burns to look at later- he saw a little crook of daylight. The hole was small, far too small for anybody to climb through, so Peter had to come up with a new solution.

_What if I use my webs to pull away the blockage? No, that will just cause it to collapse. Use my webs to brace it and then pull it away? No. _Peter coughed again, and upon hearing the two people trapped, knew he was working against time, and it wasn't in his favour. Then again, it never did.

"Karen, run a sim. What will happen if I carefully chip away parts of the wall?"

Karen hummed, a human characteristic she'd picked up over the years of being his AI. He'd not programmed that feature into her either: no, she'd simply picked it up. Probably from him. _Who am I kidding? It's definitely from me. _The sim played out, and to Peter's dismay, it showed the whole wall collapsing, the room following after it, as the building buckled. The roof would fall on the two people he was trying to save, and it was highly likely Peter himself would get injured.

"And if I brace it with webs?"

The same simulation ran, but this time the wall stayed put for half a minute, before collapsing like it did before. Running the numbers himself, he knew that the half a minute would be especially tight, considering Peter had to get them out the room, not just brace a wall.

Quickly thinking about it, Peter remembered about his specially designed webs: they had held up well in Sokovia, but he hadn't tried them in this kind of conditions. Still, it was his only option, before he was reminded of the urgency of the situation as the walls around him crumbled, his lungs fighting off the smoke which was increasing in intensity.

"With my structural webs."

"We have not tested those webs with these kinds of conditions, but my calculations suggest it could buy you anything from forty-five seconds to three minutes."

Peter nodded, before switching to his structural webs, trying to not take any deep breaths in. With precision assisted only by Karen pointing out the optimum places to put them, he quickly covered the wall, before chipping at it with curled hands. _Why. Is. This. Reminding. Me. Of. The. Ferry. _He ground out, in time to the chipping of the wall.

Once the gap was big enough and launching himself through following Karen's cries of '_Go Peter!', _he quickly picked the two people up, his strength not being tested in the least. Quickly helping the still conscious woman through the hole, he carried the man through, before picking the two of them back up and making his way to the window.

Without much fanfare, the planks of the wall collapsing behind him, the wood caving in, and the building rumbling ominously, he jumped out, grabbing onto his escape web as he lowered the three of them to the ground. Taking in gulps of air as he passed the two of them to the waiting paramedics, he quickly waved goodbye, before catapulting himself up to a nearby building: he had to take a breather before he did anything else. After all, it'd get him in trouble with Tony.

* * *

Author's Note

OH MY GOD. THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER FORGOTTEN TO UPDATE.

I'm so sorry guys! I got sidetracked talking to a friend of mine, and well.. it actually got to about half nine this morning (I had just finished my lesson of maths) when I realised that I HADN'T GODDAMN UPDATED.

So, ignoring that, I have the answer to last weeks question. Y'know, the secret message in the letter. So, for all of those who are curious (although not curious enough to send an answer, I kid, I kid)

_The secret message __in the previous chapter waaa__s, starting from the first word on the first line to the second word on the second line, etc, '__I am safe. Finding __travelling __enjoyable. Next country, __New Zealand. __Love, Season'_

With that done, I've got a crap ton of stuff to do, so to sign off, I'll suggest a QOTW.

What was something abstract that you played as a kid, that you feel like is underrated/unheard of?

For me, it was a little game called 999. Short for, 9 hours, 9 persons, 9 doors. It was a visual story game for the DS, released in 2009, which my Mum got at the same time she got me Pokemon: Soul Silver. Unfortunately, I was a little young for the game at a time... and well, it gave me nightmares. But playing it since, I've enjoyed it a lot.

Anyway, see you next time!

~Cait


	30. Chapter 30 - Imagine

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion, too

Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace

Imagine, by John Lennon, from the album Imagine, released in 1971

* * *

Sparrow had been making her way back to the Tower when she had heard about Spider-Man's escapades in the city. She'd been picked up by Tony's driver, Happy, as per usual, after a long day of training. It hadn't been too abnormal, she'd trained, eaten, and done all of her usual things. Her notepad was nestled within her lap, and within it held notes on JOCASTA, as well as notes of things she'd done during the day.

Happy had driven a black Audi, the plates private, and while the divider was pulled across, the radio echoed in the back speakers. Some off-beat, highly autotuned- _perhaps Tony and Peter had an influence on my music taste, _she remarked- pop music rang out, but she ignored it. The song seemed to last forever until it eventually cut off abruptly. Staring out the window, buildings went by, as well as the hectic New York traffic, their horns a symphony.

_"And in recent news, Spider-Man has been seen around the city, our favourite web-crawler being seen at various incidents across town. He saved two children and two adults from an apartment fire, rescued the drivers of two vehicles who were involved in a road traffic accident, and was seen helping a young girl rescue her cat. The citizens of New York can rest easy knowing that the web-crawler protects our city."_

Tuning in to the radio, she listened to every word avidly. It seemed that Happy had started to pay attention, as he ever so subtly turned to look at the radio, the lines on his forehead narrowing ever so slightly. Sparrow felt a flicker of unease, trying to dismiss it with a flickering thought. _I know Peter can handle himself: he was trained by The Avengers after all. _

Still, the mere thought of fire almost sent her tumbling into that hole that she kept sealed up tighter than... Fort something. Fort... _Knox. _That was it! Although perhaps that expression didn't quite make sense considering that she'd broken into Fort Knox with nobody being none the wiser. Still fire.. it reminded her of the orange flickering flames eating the soles of her bare feet when HYDRA had her in what they called 'climate training'.

Then there was the time where she was taught to push through barriers.. such as fire.. or where she had been punished by being burnt, being allowed to heal to a certain degree, then burnt again. That had been agony.. and none of them were experiences she wanted to bring up. And those experiences? Well, they had been the catalyst for her developing her fire ability. Ironic, huh? Still.. she'd probably ask him about any burns he had. Just to be safe.

Happy took another turn, one that led to the entrance of the Tower, and pulled into the underground garage. It didn't take him long to park before he got out without a word and opened her door for her. Picking up her notepad, she stepped out, nodding, before remembering that she should probably address him verbally. Happy, she learned, seemed to be grumpy sometimes, but it was a part of his charm. He still seemed to be wary around her, but unlike most things, Sparrow did understand why.

"Thank you Happy."

He nodded gruffly, as Sparrow made her way to the elevator, the lights around her flickering to life as she moved. She could hear the car door shut before the engine turned back on, and the sound of the tires moving along the concrete bounced around like a bouncy ball. Stepping into the elevator, her notepad still under her arm, the door shut in front of her.

"FRIDAY, can you take me up to the Common Room please?"

* * *

The idea was simple. She was tasked with protecting Peter, Tony, and Bucky. _An alpha directive__,_ her mind compartmentalised, _cannot be ignored, even upon pain of death._ Which was why she was sitting stiffly in the Common Room, reading _'I promessi sposi'_. It was an intriguing novel, to say the least, about two people being unable to get married due to the overbearing and jealous Lord.

As a result of the prevention of their marriage, the two couples split apart and flee, which then goes on to cause different events. Towards the end, the two of them met again, and finally married.

It killed time, and Sparrow enjoying the freedom she had in regards to reading found herself.. _associating_ with the story? In some ways anyway. If you replaced the 'love' relationship with a 'familiar' one, and the whole separation thing... well, that didn't need to be changed. Shaking her head, she heard the faint ding of the elevator, of what seemed to be several floors above, so stared at the page number for a brief second, committing it to memory, before closing it with a snap.

She carefully and orderly placed it on the little coffee table, before walking towards the kitchen, intending on making Peter something. Although he would never just accept it if she made it just for him, so she always had to make herself one, stage it _carefully _so that she was just halfway through when he came in, and then politely offer him one. It was foolproof. She reached for the loaf of white bread, retrieving two slices, before twisting the end and folding it back.

Normally, if she was 100% certain nobody else was going to want them, she'd put it straight back after she'd finished, but nobody had cottoned on to that yet. Moving onto the fridge she pulled out the margarine, as well as cheese and ham. The elevator was still on its way up, whirring at its speed, so she had a little bit of time left.

_A long time ago, I never would have thought that a task so menial would become the most exciting part of my day. Or that I would even have freedom in the first place._ Grabbing a knife and trying to not think about how perfectly it nestled in her hand, or how many lives she'd taken with its brethren, she popped the lid of the margarine and skimmed the top, and began spreading, just as the doors opened to reveal an exhausted-looking Peter, who had his hand in front of his mouth, coughing.

It was a deep, sore sounding, and irritating. Moving to the sink and retrieving a glass, she filled the glass up with water, before passing it to him, silently asking him a question. He reached out with his left hand, before accepting it, raising to his lips and swallowing. As she returned to her sandwich-making process, she glanced at Peter in the corner of her eyes.

He didn't seem too hurt, and other than the smell of ash and dust, and the ugly red patches on his bare hands, she'd think he looked okay. There was, Sparrow had learned, no point in outwardly asking about his wounds because he would just get evasive, and not answer. He stood there, his glass in hand as he rubbed his throat, his Adam's Apple bobbing with every gulp.

"Would you like a sandwich, Peter?"

He took another sip, coughing a little before turning his attention to her, armed with her sandwich. Peter nodded, his hoarse voice barely being heard. FRIDAY took the initiative to start playing '_The Show Must Go On_' by Queen lightly, as the TV burst into life in a flash of colour. Peter must have asked his AI to forward a command on.

"Please... "

Peter went over to the sink and washed his empty glass out, as Sparrow quickly replicated her own sandwich. He took the plate from her when she held it out, and moved towards the sofa, sitting down on it as Peter picked up the remote from the table, flicking across.

After putting everything away, she took her plate and resumed sitting where she was sitting prior. They sat like that, in silence with nothing but the constantly changing songs, before Peter turned to face her, their plates discarded on the table, empty of crumbs and chunks.

"FRI, can you put on _Rocky_ please?"

The lights dimmed as the curtains drew shut. Sparrow made to leave, but Peter reached a handout, not coming into contact with her, but enough to gather her attention.

"Do you want to watch it with me?"

Sparrow shrugged, sitting back down and nestling into the corner of the sofa, as the opening scene came on, and Sparrow found herself enjoying the thing more then she thought she would. That was a good thing, right?

Sparrow opened her eyes to see the screen shut off, the curtains still shut, and a blanket loosely draped over them. She didn't even remember closing her eyes, let alone fall asleep. The blanket had seemingly come out of nowhere because Sparrow knew for a fact that neither she or Peter had gotten one while they were watching Rocky.

The singular film had ended up with a half marathon, and together they had watched Rocky 1, 2, 3, and 4. When Peter had explained the premise, it had been one she understood to some extent. What she didn't realise was how they could drag out one idea for so long for there to be eight movies in total. Plus the prequel one that was coming out- no, she hadn't known that but Peter had mentioned that tidbit of knowledge.

Still, rubbing her eyes, she moved to get up, before realising that Peter was resting against her, his arm around her shoulders like it had been flung there when they had been asleep. It was the first truly relaxed sleep she had: normally she was haunted by nightmares or her conditioning just didn't allow her to sleep, but this one had come easily, just like her training.

Sparrow couldn't move without jostling him, and it was a well-known fact how lightly residents of the Tower slept. At this point, it might as well be on an application form to live in the Tower._ Hm, that was humour. Without even trying. That's good. It makes me more approachable. _

Stuck, she decided to ask what time it was. It'd been roughly four when they'd sat down to watch the film, and if you calculated the total accumulative time of the four films- a simple feat, considering Sparrow's innate ability to keep track of time- it roughly added up to 429 minutes or roughly 7.15 hours. So, it should be around quarter past eleven.

But, it could be any time later, because they'd also fallen asleep at some point during the end of the film, meaning that 11:15 was the absolute minimum time. Since that was pretty unlikely, Sparrow would hedge a guess between 1 AM and 2 AM. Because it was rare that she could sleep for a large chunk of time, and even rarer that she wouldn't somehow wake up.

This caused her sleep schedule to very often coincide with Tony's, especially when Pepper wasn't in the building. Because that woman could make Tony Stark do anything she wanted him to do.. a rather scary feat in all honesty.

"FRIDAY? Do you know what time it is?"

THE AI hummed, as a few gentle lights came on. Enough to let Peter continue to sleep, but bright enough to allow her to see. FRIDAY's voice was a soft whisper, obviously either being aware or have been programmed to, be quiet when it was late and residents of the Tower were sleeping.

"7 AM, Miss Sparrow. Boss has been asked to be informed when one of you were awake. He is currently on his way up from the Workshop."

_How_? Sparrow asked herself. She _never_ slept that long, even when she was exhausted. Sleep was a luxury, and the habit of sleeping was exactly that, a habit, to be removed and only fallen back on with explicit permission. HYDRA could not allow her to sleep when she was tired, and with constantly going into the cold room- her body instinctively shivering in response to the thought-her sleep schedule was non-existent, hence her normal lack of sleep.

What allowed her to sleep so long this time? It didn't make sense. Sparrow thanked the AI, a little bit late, and her thoughts about her long sleep were replaced by her curiosity about why Tony wanted to see them. _Has something happened? No, he wouldn't have waited to tell us that. Something to do with the Avengers? Likely, but he would have told us in an official capacity. His relationship with Pepper? I don't know why he would want to mention that to me. _

Sparrow tried to, as a general rule, stay out of Pepper and Tony's relationship, feeling like it was none of her business. While she hadn't had much to do with it, she could see how close the two of them were, and how hard Tony was working to keep the relationship strong. An underlying fear of Tony's, Sparrow knew, was to be left or betrayed by those he loved.

And with his relationship with Pepper going over years, still strong as the day they met? He wanted to, perhaps selfishly, keep a hold of it tightly. To put it simply, the two were in love. Sparrow knew that the two of them tried to keep it on the down-low in both hers and Peter's presence, a weird action because relationships between two people were nothing new to her.

She could pick up the signs, (the gentle touches, softened look, chaste kisses, the ever so slightly long lingering around one another) and manipulate the bond (not that she would EVER do that to anyone ever again.), so the whole effort of it was, to her, pointless, because she could see it plain as day. And Peter, well, Peter and Tony were essentially kin, so there was little to no point in hiding it from him, either.

And that's ignoring the point that they both lived in the Tower, so if Tony and Pepper wanted to hide it, it would be practically a full-time job in itself. _To do with court? Possibly. It was due to finish soon I believe._ Tony came walking through, a smile wide on his face. He came flanked by Dum-E, Butterfingers, and U, beeping happily behind him, along with Vision, who floated through the floor, almost scaring Sparrow if not for the fact she was used to it.

"The Spiderling's asleep, huh?"

Sparrow nodded, looking at him quizzically. Dum-E drove over to her, nudging into her with a bump of his claw. The bots always made Sparrow smile, for reasons she didn't yet understand. Most people would say that Tony's bots didn't truly live. Morality and the concept of artificial intelligence was a strong argument for most people, with many having the mindset that if it wasn't human, it couldn't live.

But for Sparrow's point of view- something that, despite the months that have passed, she is still unused to having- Tony's bots had personality, could consciously make decisions, and were empathic. Even more so then Sparrow herself, because she had to consciously make the decision to have empathy. Therefore, in her eyes, they were living creatures. Patting Dum-E's chassis, the other two came over, beeping happily when she stroked them all, the cold metal not phasing her in the slightest.

"Would you like me to wake up Peter?"

Tony nodded ever so slightly, as he came and sat down on the other free sofa. Wriggling her arms out, she gently prodded Peter, who was still deeply asleep. He didn't respond to her poking, instead of shifting on the sofa, a soft exhale of breath escaping him. Tony chuckled, amused, as Vision still stood, robotically, in the corner of the room, his arms crossed as she continued to try and wake up Peter.

"It's unlike him to sleep so deeply."

She agreed with him there. Still, maybe he'd just been tired, or maybe he was recovering from the injuries he'd sustained while he was out. Neither person wanted to shake Peter awake in fear of scaring him into a panic attack or some other thing, so she did it the gentle way. She cupped her hands and filled them with water, before keeping the water still and putting Peter's hand into the cold water.

If Tony was concerned, he didn't comment, instead of continuing to watch, his eyes still alight with whatever enthusiasm he had. There was certainly something he was looking forward to announcing. Carefully manipulating the air, the fine precision being something she was used to, she chilled the water down around her, causing it to form fractals of ice, before quickly freezing over.

Once his hand was quickly becoming sealed in ice, Peter awoke sharply, shooting up and pulling his hand out of the ice, sending water droplets flying. She collected them quickly before evaporating them, the water receding quickly. Tony laughed, loudly this time, and a smile found itself on Sparrow's face, as Peter still looked startled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry Peter. You wouldn't wake up."

"She's right, Petey Pie. Anyway, I have news."

"Yeah Tony?.."

Peter asked, rubbing his eye and shuffling to try and get himself comfortable. His arm, the one that hadn't been dunked, jerked back to his side from where it had been snaked around her, and his legs curled up tightly as his back leaned against the arm of the sofa. The rumble of Peter's stomach was audible to everyone, and Sparrow knew she was also hungry, as her stomach followed, so Tony waved his hand emphatically, in those hand gestures that he seemed to love so much.

"FRIDAY, order some pancakes will you? A lot, please. Anyway, despite my track record, all of it is good news. First bit- I've been acquitted of any negligence and wrongdoing regarding Ultron."

Sparrow blinked, before smiling. It had been a long fight, one that, Sparrow knew, Tony wasn't totally convinced he deserved. Everyone blamed him for Ultron, even though Sparrow had been willing to step into the stand and testify otherwise. Tony wouldn't let her. Still, the fact he had been proven innocent was a great thing, and would hopefully alleviate some of the guilt Tony held, but Sparrow doubted that very much.

Peter shot up, smiling wildly, and launched himself towards Tony, hugging him. Tony hadn't allowed Peter or Bruce to face the court over their parts in the Ultron fiasco, and as far as everyone knew, it was just Tony. Because Bruce Banner was the Hulk, a famous Gamma Scientist, and had flawless credentials, other than the Assault of Johannesburg.

And Peter Parker was a seventeen-year-old kid, who nobody would believe that he had any involvement with Ultron. His record was untainted, flawless, and his identity as Spider-Man was hidden. Anthony Stark though, well, his record was laden with mistakes, filled with masks and a troubled childhood, and everybody would be keen to pin it on him. And that was what lead to Sparrow's first-ever visible feeling of anger, which she didn't allow to reach her face.

"That's great Tony!"

The two of them exclaimed, looking at each other with amusement as they said the same thing. Still, Tony smiled as he wrapped his arms around Peter, completing the hug as the three bots drove around in circles, knocking the table and almost tipping several things off of the table due to their clumsy AI.

"And..."

He paused for dramatic effect, with Peter pulling away, to look into Tony's alight brown eyes, pure and happy. It wasn't an emotion that, Sparrow knew, Tony allowed himself to share often in the presence of others, but she was glad he was doing it now.

"I want to propose to Pepper, and I'd like your help."

That... well, that, was unexpected.

* * *

Author's Note

Fun fact: I promessi sposi is an actual novel. I haven't read it, but it seemed like something Sparrow would read- if not, just for the fact that it was in Italian.

Anyway, this weeks chapter is actually on time, and I _didn't _forget to upload it. I'm genuinely apologetic for forgetting, I had a long evening and I was exhausted.

Also, I'd like to highlight something: Please, if you see any mistakes, like the wrong MJ in this continuity for example, _please _tell me so I can change it. A reviewer pointed out how I'd mentioned Mary Jane in chapter six when it should have been Michelle Jones- since this is the Homecoming Universe. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed that out, it should now be corrected.

QOTW: What does everyone want for Christmas? I want a ukelele, which I can learn how to play, a new amp cord for my guitar, and the new Pokemon game for Switch. I look forward to hearing what you guy's want!

Anyway, see you all next time!

~Cait


	31. Chapter 31 - Marry You

Oh  
I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bell sing like ooh  
So what you wanna do  
Lets just run girl  
If we wake up and you want to break up  
That's cool  
No I won't blame you  
It was fun girl

Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Marry You, by Bruno Mars, from the album Doo-Wops & Hooligans, released in 2010

* * *

Honestly, of all things Peter was expecting when he was woken by Sparrow dipping his hand in ice, it wasn't that Tony was wanting to propose to Pepper. It was a good thing, don't misunderstand him, but he wasn't expecting it to happen.. so soon. There was a bunch of other news that Peter was anticipating, news about May, about Sparrow's past.. the court case.

Of course, Tony had told them that he'd been proven innocent, and that was great, but the other news had blown it out of the water. Honestly, Peter had been expecting it to take a long time for one of them to propose because it was common knowledge to those who knew Tony that he was self-critical and constantly worried about being rejected in some way or form.

To know that he's wanting to propose to Pepper, and asked for their opinions on it? Well, Peter was happy. Hence the hug. Even though he knew full well that the man wasn't the biggest advocate of touch.

"That's great!"

He hummed happily, still holding onto the man. Of course, there were no cracked or broken ribs, because he managed his strength, thank you very much. The fact that it was 7 AM meant nothing to any of them, especially Peter, because not only was he used to waking up at stupid o'clock and staying up late for projects, but the news eradicated any sleepiness he had previously.

Sparrow seemed to be similar, in the sense that Peter wouldn't have been able to tell that she had been asleep at all, had he not known beforehand.

"How are you planning to do it?"

Sparrow quietly asked as Peter stepped away from Tony, brimming with excitement. Any pain he had from his patrol had disappeared quickly due to his healing factor taking care of it while he was asleep, and Peter stretched, cracking his neck. He definitely needed both a shower and a change of clothes.

"I mean, I would take her somewhere in the Iron Man suit... but I think we all know Pep wouldn't appreciate that too much. But I'd like to take her somewhere remote for a picnic or something- blasphemy, I know, but I don't want anything too fancy. And neither does she. If I proposed during a conference she'd hate me for it.. well, not hate, because who could hate me, but she wouldn't be happy."

Sparrow seemed to be in thought for a brief second, as the conversation lapsed slightly before her eyes seemed to lighten up with something, before darkening ever so slightly. She looked at the two of them for a brief second, as she said whatever was on her mind. Peter never knew what she was thinking half the time- most of the time- and he highly doubted it would be an ability he would obtain.

"I think I know a place."

* * *

Sparrow had settled into her suit, which was much more comfortable to fly in then her standard clothing. Or at least, that was why Peter had assumed she had changed. She had forewarned them that they would have to fly a fair distance, and so Tony had suited up in the Mark 33, one of his older suits.

Well, not _old old_ but still old._ Shut up Parker. _He thought to himself. At this rate, he would be calling Tony old and he would _much_ rather not, thank you. That left Peter in an awkward position because he couldn't just web to somewhere that was in the air- and that was out of the city.

"Pete-"

Turning to face Tony, Peter was surprised when a suit stood next to Tony, looking oddly familiar. Its main body was Iron Man red, a defining colour that pretty much ensured it had been made by Tony. Small lines, looking like webs, crisscrossed all over the armour, cleverly hiding where the plates folded over to provide resistance to the armour.

Similarly to the Iron Spider, there was a thick golden shoulder pad on each shoulder, bulging out every so often. The design was to protect his shoulders when he was web-slinging. Across the chest of the armour, there was a golden spider, arms wrapping around the shoulders, ribs, and waist respectively. The legs that wrapped around his waist formed a subtle belt, and little lights were visible throughout the armour.

Except they weren't lights- no, they were small, miniaturised arc reactors. Golden crowns that were the web-shooters nestled at the bases of the wrists, their slight angled point only slightly sticking out. Several twists of golden metal wrapped around the arms of the armour, providing extra protection against any potential injuries:

Tony did think of everything.. even to an extent of overprotectiveness. Peter marvelled at how it looked, internally fanboying, ignoring them _it's childish to fanboy,_ and focusing on the _oh my god it's so cool_ just as Tony gestured to it with an armoured hand.

"Go ahead Spiderling, it's just for you."

Peter most _definitely _didn't sprint towards the armour, no, not at all. He turned to face away from the grasps of the suit, before stepping back into it. With no noise at all, the suit carefully wrapped itself around his body, with the helmet reforming over his head, as both his hud and Karen lit up with minimal processing time. Looking down at his wrists, he flexed them, before seeing two large glowing gold circles, glowing vibrantly.

"Meet the first of its kind: the Iron Spider Aeronautical Armor or ISAA for short."

_"Aeronautical?"_

Tony smirked, as both Sparrow and Tony looked at Peter, Sparrow in curiosity and Tony in amusement. Peter wasn't exactly paying attention to what he was saying, instead of focusing on the new options and admiring the suit. Tony cleared his throat, and within a few seconds of that, Peter shot into the air, hovering and flailing wildly. His entire form was shaking within the air, reminding Peter of Tony's first flight test. Tumbling through the air, yet not rising or falling ungracefully to the ground.

"Karen, stabilise him will you?"

"Peter, lay your hands flat out like you are bracing them on a table. Keep your feet flat like you are walking, and your flight should balance out."

Heeding Karen's advice, he fought his reflex to flail or web onto something or try and stick to something, and instead flattened his hands out, with his feet following suit. The suit balanced it out, the distribution of forces becoming simple physics as he was no longer cartwheeling in the air. Tony was laughing openly, making Peter's cheeks flame, as even Sparrow, Sparrow smiled a little.

"It's not as easy as it looks, does it Spider-Kid?"

As if on cue, Tony rose up in the air with all the gracefulness Peter didn't have, and did a small somersault in the air, just barely missing the roof. He folded his suit helmet back, after thoroughly making sure that his cheeks were no longer redder than Rudolph's nose.

"Yeah yeah, Mr Cocky."

Tony, in a very childlike move, stuck his tongue out, before folding the helmet back over, with his voice coming out ever so slightly tinny.

"Time for a crash course in flying then, Boy Wonder."

Rolling his eyes, and with the helmet folding back over, the three of them took to the air- with Karen controlling his movements for the current moment- and they went out onto the roof of the Tower, with both Tony and Sparrow floating higher then he was currently.

"So you need to carefully control what angle your repulsors go at..."

* * *

Sparrow had actually been a large help with learning how to fly. Since her flight ability was generated by her and involved manipulating the air around her, she had to quickly adjust how strong the air was pushing or pulling in different areas. And since she had to manipulate how she moved using her hands and feet, she was particularly helpful in that area.

Between the two of them, while Peter wasn't the most graceful of fliers, nor was he the best in the field, he passed Tony's test and was a capable pilot, which was more than enough to get him to the destination and back. Which was where they were headed now.

They were flying high in the air above New York, practically invisible to the naked eye down below. They hurtled through the air, at a fast velocity as they headed north, out of the main city of New York, and into luscious forests, rocky roads, and natural rivers. Tony had asked Sparrow where they were going, and she had responded, ever so quietly like she was afraid of upsetting them.

"I don't know what it's called.. only where it is.."

Tony had shrugged it off, instead of asking Sparrow various questions in the form of casual conversation. Peter could tell that the man wasn't nervous at all at heading into the wilderness with a girl formerly with HYDRA, and he wasn't either. HYDRA didn't control her.. if anything,_Bucky or Tony did._That sounded bad out of context, and in the way, it could possibly be taken, but let him explain.

There were a lot of things that Sparrow had overcome with her therapist, despite it being a slow process as Peter himself knew very well. But for every issue, every accomplishment, every trigger understood and everything consolidated, there was always one more thing. One more mountain to climb. One more fear to conquer. And while Sparrow still had many more of these, there was one that was more pressing and was the one Peter was referring to.

If Tony or Bucky, who she had all but sworn allegiance to, told her to jump off a cliff, then it was highly likely- no, it was definitely- an action she would do. Without question. That kind of.. devotion? Was that the right word? Either that or dedication. Anyway, that could be dangerous. As far as Peter had witnessed, she had never directly disobeyed what Tony or Peter had said before. Never.

The only known instance was back during the Ultron fiasco, where she had disobeyed Tony's order to stay on the boat in order to save more innocent lives, and even then she had been more wary and timid for days after. Like she was expecting something._ A punishment. _Other then that one explicit example, she had obeyed all orders since. _Wait_. There had been another instance- when she had refused to stand down when Bucky had ordered her to when they were creating Vision.

She had resisted then, but had looked to be in immense pain. Of course, neither Tony nor Bucky took advantage of this- _wait, the Ultron incident by Bucky could possibly classify as that, _both of whom feeling quite empathetic towards the girl. Tony, being Tony, played some music over the comms, with_ The Rolling Stones 'Paint it Black'_ being screamed out over it.

Well, it was probably a normal volume for none-enhanced people, such as Tony, but it was pretty loud for him, and likely Sparrow as well. They flew for another half hour, taking them up to forty-five minutes before a large mountain sprung up in front of them. Well, not literally, but it sounded more dramatic when phrased like that, didn't it?

"FRIDAY, what am I looking at?"

Karen, without being prompted, initialised what information FRIDAY was springing up, with a small map icon along with a long chain of information, which picked out keywords and information. They all halted in mid-air, Peter being a bit jumpy with the repulsors, but managing not to tumble uncontrollably. He still preferred his webs.. which were a lot easier to control. And of course, were easier to use, physics why.

"That is Morgan Mountain, Boss. It has an elevation of 6814 feet, and takes its name from a family called the Morgan family, who settled there in the 1850s."

Cool. You really did learn something new every day. Peter, getting more bored the longer they stayed still, braced himself before shooting ahead in a blur of red and gold. He laughed as Sparrow and Tony shot off after him, as they listened to his teasing remarks of,

"Last one to the Mountain is a rotten egg!"

* * *

Tony had beaten the two of them in the race, the streamlined Iron Man suit having no competition against the ISAA nor against Sparrow's expert manipulation of the wind. They had touched down in a relatively sheltered area, the cliffs of the mountain forming almost a bowl. The grass was long, and green, full of life despite the lack of any shrubbery or plant life.

Tony nodded in approval, crossing his arms as the faceplate flipped up, scanning the environment. It was remote enough that there would be no worrying about the press but close enough that it didn't involve much flight time- assuming they would fly. Driving, it would probably take a little longer.

"What's Pepper's favourite flower?"

"Snapdragons. Either that or red chrysanthemums."

Nodding, Sparrow crouched down, placing her bare hands on the grass. Before she moved to do anything, she looked up at the two of them, who was looking at her with curiosity.

"Could you please show me an image of them?"

The arc reactor in the middle of Tony's suit surged with energy, producing an image of what were assumed to be snapdragons and chrysanthemums. Peter was, by no means, a botanist, so he'd just take Tony at his word. Well that, and he'd trust FRIDAY's ability to pull up an accurate representation from the internet.

Still watching them, she placed her hands into the green grass again, tensing her hands into the soil, leaving claw marks. Almost instantly, the grass became even greener, shining as Sparrow seemed to pulse her powers through it. Almost immediately, two little saplings sprouted, to the top of the field, their leaves broadening out as they lapped up sunlight.

As they grew to a comical size so that they were a couple of metres above his own height. The green stems thickened considerably, rounding out so it left two large, brown thickened trunks. Several offshoots formed from the top, branching out towards one another, so the trees interlocked with one another, forming also two curved arcs, side by side.

Both began to become dusted in pink flowers, blooming and spreading out with golden centres. _Cherry blossoms? I think? They look nice. _Peter had been so absorbed in the growing of the cherry blossoms that he hadn't noticed other flowers in the field grow to life. Snapdragons curled up out of the ground, swaying in time to some song that only Sparrow could hear, and chrysanthemums, in various shades of red popped out, intertwining with some other miscellaneous plants.

The whole scene, in Peter's honest opinion, looked like something out of a fairytale. Two more trees, upon turning to face them, grew, but they were a darker shade, a more whimsical lilac colour rather than a dark cherry pink. Bushes, the neat kind, linked them together, forming an incredibly neat circle.

"Wow..."

Peter exhaled. He had never been particularly keen on plants, but even Peter could appreciate this kind of beauty. Tony seemed in a similar kind of shock, mouth hanging ever so slightly open- which was very much unlike him- and eyes opened, not narrowed in any way.

"Is this acceptable?"

Just like that, Tony snapped back to attention, his stare unwaveringly meeting Sparrow's emerald eyes. She didn't seem exhausted at all from the use of her powers, further cementing Peter's belief that much like his own, it didn't consume energy for her to use. Of course, he had no way of knowing that apart from experimenting, which he would never do to her. Never _ever_. It was a boundary that, despite his love for science, he would _never_ cross.

"This?… of course it is, but you didn't have to do that Boo."

Peter blinked. That was a nickname he most definitely didn't understand, and it was likely to be something long before his time.

"One good turn deserves another, I believe the phrase is?"

Sparrow seemed so confident and persuasive in what she was saying, that had he been ignorant, he would've believed that she was being completely honest in what she was saying. But for Sparrow, the phrase was much more like 'One good turn deserves another multiple for Sparrow'. Still, Tony shrugged it off, knowing there was no particular point in bringing up the obvious, and instead looked at the two of them like he was personally affronted.

"The Boo Radleys?"

"Uh… who?"

Tony looked like he wanted to facepalm right there and then. Instead, he sighed, shaking his head in mock frustration, and muttering what sounded oddly like 'kids these days..' under his breath.

"They sang the song Sparrow? Released in '92?"

They still gave him blank looks. Tony sighed loudly, as he carefully rose into the air, the beginnings of a song building up in the suit's speakers.

"Geez, you kids.. and you Parker. I expected better from you."

He wagged his finger at Pete, who smiled and feigned being afraid. The two of them were serious jokers sometimes, and Peter couldn't help a sense of humour.

"Anyway, this place fits the bill exactly- but let's head back before Pep thinks I've run off to do something particularly newsworthy. And I will educate you on 90's pop."

"Ew."

Peter commented, practically flinching at the mere suggestion of nineties pop. Tony waggled his eyebrows as they set off into the sky again, with Peter's take-off being a little more ungraceful then the other two's.

"Right answer."

* * *

Author's Note

Hi everyone! I'm actually on time this week!

I'm looking forward to Christmas this week! How about everyone else?

I'm going to keep this short since I feel like I'm going to sleep.

QOTW: What is your favourite thing about Christmas?

My favourite thing, as cliche as it may sound, is spending time with my family, and getting together with them.

Have a very good Christmas and I'll see you next time!

~Cait


	32. Chapter 32 - Have I Told You Lately

Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

For the morning sun in all it's glory  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

There's a love less defined  
And its yours and its mine  
Like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

Have I Told You Lately, by Rod Stewart, from the album Vagabond Heart, released in 1991

* * *

Sparrow was used to having something on her back while in dragon form, as she put it. Countless times, she had been their personal plane, dropping HYDRA soldiers into mission areas, leading various sieges as their aerial support. Sometimes this had involved carrying them, or specifically large boxes filled with soldiers, other times they would ride her into battle, commanding her from the position on her back. So, it was safe to say, she was very much used to it.

And even if she wasn't, it's not like she'd ever complain. There was no point, and several other people had higher priorities then hers. And when Tony had needed a way to get to where he planned to propose to Pepper- a location which had some bad memories for her, but where didn't?- she had offered her services. It would be the first, _non-HYDRA, _flight where she would have a passenger. Or passengers in this case.

Tony had, initially, been very much against the idea, because he said she was a human being and didn't deserve to be treated like a carry horse. He had seemed to have some animosity regarding that. Still, Sparrow insisted. The least she could do was make sure it went well, and she wanted someone to have a happy ending. So that was why she found herself nestled in Tony's garage during her free time. Peter was using the distraction to work on JARVIS, under the guise of doing his coursework.

The workshop, although big, was too cluttered with desks and the like for her to truly fit, so Tony had moved his cars so they were parked to the side, and she laid down, so Tony could comfortably work. He babbled on in an endearing way, being careful of what he was doing, and warning her of any movements he would suddenly make. She appreciated the effort.

"I just need to measure how big the spines are so I can cut around them... maybe make them as handholds.."

As soon as he said that, she flattened down her spines, so that they ran neatly along her back, but were no longer standing up rigid. The discomfort was mild, something she had gotten used to over the years. It was hardly even noticeable. She turned her scaled neck to face Tony, who was bending over a large strip of leather, which looked incredibly expensive.

It was like an upscaled horse saddle, but the colour black, with an outer line that bulged out ever so slightly. It wasn't complete, as there were no footholds nor handholds, and there wasn't a specific way to attach it or sit on it, but he had plenty of time to do that.

"Huh, that's pretty nifty."

He adjusted it slightly, so it rubbed less against her scales. They were thick, yet light. She didn't feel much on them, to be honest. Tony scribbled down a few things, despite having an AI to do things for him, and stepped back a little. He seemed to admire his rough work, before knocking on the scales experimentally, and in curiosity. Tony softly muttered something under his breath, that seemed to sound like, to her keen hearing '_what's this stuff made of?' _before directing a question to her.

"Is that alright?

She nodded, blinking her eyes as she turned to look at it, ruffling her winds from where they were tucked in neatly. It chafed a little around the wings, making them irritated a little as she tried to rotate them around, but she wasn't going to mention it.

It wasn't like she was going to wear it for a long period of time, and besides, it was a hassle. Sparrow had thought she had a good poker face, well, she knew she did because she'd had to keep secrets and be able to lie for years, but Tony either saw or deduced that it was affecting her wings.

"I'll narrow that around the wing joint. Shouldn't interfere with your wings so much then. You mind rolling over so I can see your stomach? I need to see if I need to add a stabilising strap there, or if I need to find an alternate place to tie it."

Tucking her wings in, she rolled onto her side, leaving her stomach exposed, in all its unscaled glory. Tony hummed, before draping a piece of fabric over where her hind legs were, and where her tail reached out. There wasn't exactly anything there to cover up, which left Sparrow momentarily confused, until Tony explained, shrugging his shoulders as he measured the width of her stomach.

"Want to keep your modesty. Pep and Nat would kill me if I didn't. Now... I can fit a strap there.. but this area is largely unprotected.."

The last part of that sentence wasn't directed at her. He'd drifted off into a half mumble, as he carefully examined, and poked parts of her stomach. She'd keep the memories of experimentation as they tried to make her completely invulnerable in this form, to herself. That was something he didn't need to know. Pity was unnecessary to her because it was something she was used to. That, and a lot of things.

"Do these scales come off?"

Extending a claw, she tapped out a message in Morse Code, being her only way of communicating in those form. Well, she could write a message by scratching marks into the ground, but she didn't want to tarnish the floor. That would probably be annoying.

"_Yes. If damaged. Or sometimes I malt. Sometimes I need to pick themselves off myself so new ones grow in."_

He didn't need to know that her scales hadn't originally been black. That her spines weren't the colour they were now. That she had been a light blue and white dragon initially, but experiment after experiment had changed her colours, her strengths, and her durability. He didn't need to know that. Demonstrating her statement, she turned around, and carefully used a claw to carve out one of her slightly older scales.

This was a failure on her part, because she should have done this after the Ultron incident, and gotten rid of any damaged scales. But she hadn't, so she might as well do it now. The scale came clean off with minimal pain, and she nudged it towards Tony as another one grew back almost instantly, soft and pale in colouring.

_It takes about five minutes for them to come back. They harden and become darker in colour._

As Tony worked, she chipped away a few more of her scales, so that her scaled coat was untainted once more. Tony took a few more measurements, before asking her to roll back over, onto her other side so he could measure the space on her back. She did so, removing the dodgy scales on the other side that she hadn't been able to access before.

"So what do you do with those scales?"

_They normally got taken away. _Would be the honest answer. Sometimes HYDRA would ask her to go through her scales, just so they could use them for weapons. Fortunately, most of those weapons had died out, after they realised they wouldn't be beneficial for gun making, and would be unnecessary for bullets. Sometimes they did it just for the sake of torturing Sparrow. So, she kept it relatively sugar-coated, she believed the term was.

_Burnt them. Melted them down._

Tony was looking at the pile curiously, eyes flicking to it as he continued to take measurements, before tapping her on the side and allowing her to sit back up in a lying down position. He nodded towards her, signifying that she could turn back, so she did, as Tony looked away.

She slipped some clothes back on. Tony turned around once she was dressed, and looked at the pile of scales. She trusted Tony, and he had given her a home, a work suit, and treated her like a human. So, she extended something she thought he'd like, very much.

"Would you like them? You have to get them really hot in order to do much with them."

Tony looked surprised, before his face was hidden by a carefully constructed mask that Sparrow recognised all too well. She nudged the scales with her foot, almost trying to tempt Tony with them. Otherwise, they would just go to waste.

"No, I can't. You should dispose of them."

"No. I'd rather you did something good with them."

They looked at one another before she kicked them over to Tony. He sighed, and rubbed his tired eyes, before picking them up, almost staggering under the weight of them. They were light yes, but had a heavy density, and when he was trying to pick twenty of them up at once... well.

She picked half of them up with ease and followed behind Tony to his workshop, where he would no doubt be working on the saddle through restless days and nights. Tony said something that Sparrow wanted to correct but knew it was pointless because he sounded so _resigned _that she knew it would take more than one phrase to break it. She would know from experience.

"If there's anything you need to know about me Sparrow, it's that I'm not a good person."

* * *

Something about that sentence didn't sit right with Sparrow. Despite knowing that Tony had been on HYDRA's watchlist, she knew very little about the man himself. Almost nothing, in fact. And Sparrow didn't like not knowing things.

So, once he was finished, and since she had nothing else on the agenda, she had gone up to her room, sitting at her wooden desk on her comfortable chair. She quickly turned it on, and as it booted up, she grabbed her notebook out from inside her desk, flicking it open to a free page, which there wasn't very many of by this extent.

"FRIDAY? Could you please play some music?"

The AI didn't answer, but sure enough, some music played over the speakers as she typed in her password. The familiar home screen that was Windows 10 displayed, along with her background of the Avengers logo. It was certainly more cheerful than anything she could have put up. It was some kind of upbeat song playing, with the drums practically shaking the floor, and the guitars shattering windows.

That was called.. hyperbole? According to Peter? So, the first thing she did was search Anthony Stark in the search engine. It came up with a Wikipedia page, which wasn't surprising. Although, she doubted that anything that would cement why he acted the way he did, would be on there. '_Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark was born to Howard and Maria Stark on May 29, 1970.' _

She wrote that down in her articulate handwriting, bullet pointing various facts that she picked up. Looking at the calendar pinned on the wall, she walked over to it, and marked Tony's birthday on it with a clear marker. Or rather, she marked it on her 2020 calendar. Paper calendars, in her opinion, were much better than digital ones. Scrolling down a little bit further, there wasn't much else, other than information on Obadiah Stane, who she knew from HYDRA.

Not that she knew him personally, or even being under his command, but she remembered the big upheaval there was when he had been killed. She hadn't known, however, that he and Tony knew one another, much less the fact that _Obadiah was his Godfather- _after searching what a Godfather was. With all that information written down, she moved onto other websites, but there wasn't much more available to her.

SHIELD files were a no-go because she was strictly prohibited to access them, and she wasn't about to get into trouble if it wasn't necessary. Sighing, she folded away her notebook, putting it back in her desk, as she decided to settle down to program some basic programs. It would keep her occupied for a little while.

* * *

After a few hours had passed, in which she had a meeting with her therapist, learned more about programming, and listened to some music. At about half-four, FRIDAY alerted her that she was wanted downstairs. So, she headed down to the garage yet again, where Tony was waiting, along with Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers, who was carrying a black saddle amongst themselves. She couldn't see it clearly from where she was, design-wise, but she didn't care how it looked. She wasn't a particularly self-conscious person.

"Ah, Sparrow. This is the primary design- still ready to be improved, but enough of a baseline. I'd just like to check my measurements, in the unlikely event they are wrong."

Nodding, Tony turned away again, as did the bots, as she undressed and shifted for the second time in a day. As Tony turned back around, the bots hovered around her, beeping like they usually did, as they threw the saddle on her. Moving her wings out of the way, Tony strapped the straps under her wings, not rubbing against them in any way or form, yet remaining secure.

Looking at the saddle, she could see that it had an outline, made out of what looked to be a scaly design. Two handles, made of whatever material he had used, were in the middle, meaning there were two spaces for passengers. Underneath the saddle, there seemed to be some kind of fabric, which separated the saddle from the scales. Rolling over, Tony secured the three straps underneath her stomach, as she could feel him tightening the buckles. She rolled back over on his command, as he tapped it, moving away.

"That feel okay? No accidental amputations or anything?"

She nodded, baring her teeth in what she hoped to be a smile. That was a calming gesture, wasn't it? Tony didn't look like he was about to run away screaming, so she must have been somewhat on the mark. She rotated her wings around, coiled her tail, and stood up, pacing a few paces. It was so light, that it was difficult to even feel it on her body.

Sparrow was going a bit stir-crazy- that being the best way to explain it- and wanted to stretch. She needed to keep up with her drills, and her agility, and not become idle. Enemies would not wait for her to become idle. And despite her lack of wanting to fight, old habits died hard, and her rigorous routines were something she couldn't shake.

Plus, to protect Bucky, Peter, Tony, and by extension May Parker, Harold Hogan, and Pepper Potts, she _had _to be in peak form, always. That meant no breaks. So, as Tony moved to unstrap the saddle, she shuffled away, stretching out her _murdering _claws, and tapping out a message.

_The only way to fully test it is to take a flight within the maximum parameters._

Tony shrugged, nodding in slight agreement. Sparrow, despite the cautiousness instilled in her- no, not cautiousness, cynicism and paranoia- by HYDRA, trusted anything Tony made implicitly. Even after Ultron, which to this day, Sparrow would argue wasn't just his fault. Stretching her neck out, and making sure not to tense her claws into the garage floor too much, she tapped out another message as the bots chased one another round, skirting around the cars and the two of them.

_So let's go for a flight. I need to get reused to having passengers again._

"Are you sure about that Sparrow? It already seems derogatory as it is.. considering that you are a human, just like us after all. How are we going to get out and up into the sky without drawing attention to ourselves?"

She nodded slowly, before tapping an answer out. What she said was both truths and lies in ample form. She would never forget how to fly with a passenger, and she had carried much more than two passengers before, but she equally wanted to practise as to not risk damaging Tony's proposal.

It was planned for three days from now, and Sparrow was going to do everything she could to make sure it could go off without a hitch. The whole actual proposal was, like Tony had requested, going to be on the down-low, but they would, if everything went smoothly, announce it in a press conference a few weeks later.

_It's not derogatory. I have the freedom of choice, and I am choosing to do this. I will handle getting up into the sky undetected and breathing. Meet me on the roof with Peter, if you don't mind._

"If you're sure.."

Tony walked towards the elevator, letting out a shrill whistle, causing the bots to wheel towards him and cram in the elevator with him. Once the doors had shut, she focused the air around her, solidifying it around her. FRIDAY opened the garage door, and she carefully manoeuvred herself out, managing not to hit anything on her exit. The air around her reflected the light around her so it just reflected the blue skies and not her black scales.

As long as she didn't bump into anyone, or get too close, it would work just fine. Once she was out, clear of oncoming cars and civilians, she coiled her hind legs before jumping into the air, flapping her wings to get uplift. Before long, she shot up into the air, feeling oddly free for the first time during a flight, and shot up to the roof, before carefully descending, giving a clear boundary around the Arc Reactor.

The last thing the world needed was for it to be damaged because of her carelessness. A few minutes passed, before the elevator opened, revealing Tony and Peter, dressed casually. They walked out onto the middle of the roof, looking around. She dropped her manipulation of the air, just as Peter was about to walk right into her.

"That's _so cool _but defies _so many _scientific laws."

Sparrow shrugged, the best she could in this form, before trying to make a joke, in an attempt to make Peter more comfortable. Whether it would come across as such, however, was something else entirely. It was a difficult thing to commune, especially when you weren't speaking English. Still, she was a creative person- or so she had been told- and could problem-solve on the fly.

_Most of the things I do- giant dragon, remember?_

Peter's brown eyes widened, before smiling and laughing a little. She bowed down, closer to the floor, as they clambered up on her back, the two of them still looking a little cautious. Manipulating the air yet again, she conjured two bubbles of air to go around the two of their heads, to stop them from getting hypoxia, before making sure they were holding on tightly.

Then she launched herself into the air, more lightly this time, as she could practically feel Peter sticking to her, with his unique sticking ability. Taking to the sky, she flew in a large circle, at a nice, slow, and steady pace. It was a nice flight she liked to think, with both Tony and Peter relaxing a little.

Upon their request, she sped up and did a few 'tricks' as Peter put it, before ultimately landing back down at Stark Tower late evening. Everything was going well, for once in Sparrow's life. But she didn't know that it would soon come crashing down in a heap of fire and flame.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello all!

I've got to be quick- heading to a sleepover in forty mins. Hope you all have had a good Xmas!

QOTW: What is your favourite Christmas Time food?

Pannetone. Hands down. It's an Italian bread with fruit through it and its _delicious._

See you all next week and thanks for reading!

~Cait


	33. Chapter 33 - Greatest Day

Today this could be  
The greatest day of our lives  
Before it all ends  
Before we run out of time

Stay close to me  
Stay close to me  
Watch the world come alive tonight  
Stay close to me

Tonight this could be  
The greatest night of our lives  
Let's make a new start  
The future is ours to find

Greatest Day, by Take That, from the album Greatest Day, released in 2008

* * *

Three Days Remaining

Peter was sat down in his room, with Sparrow sitting down on his bed, as they both typed rapidly. They'd put all things on hold, in an attempt to get JARVIS ready to give to Tony, as a sort of engagement gift. It was largely slow going though, but with FRIDAY's help, they'd managed to progress a little bit, with at least two-thirds of the code fixed.

Two-thirds sounded like a lot, but when the code was thousands of lines long, it wasn't really. Still, they all worked together, determined to get it finished. They both took turns heading down to the Common Room and retrieve food and drinks, with FRIDAY acting as their Tony spy, they hadn't been caught once.

"Roe, how are you doing with his memory banks?"

There was a pregnant pause, as her typing became more audible, resting her laptop on her lap as she rapidly typed. Sparrow looked deep in concentration and Peter didn't want to upset her or interrupt her for various reasons- echoes of May's _Peter, don't be rude _spiel shining through_-_ she did look up for a little while, reaching out and having a drink.

"Difficult. Still corrupted but regaining a few memories here and there. Going to tackle his access to them next."

Peter hummed, not pursuing the conversation any further. The music playlist that was playing helped to fill the ensuing silence, and was something that the two of them could bond over. Or, whatever you wanted to call it. As much as Peter hated to admit it, Sparrow would likely listen to whatever he had on, regardless of her feelings, because she would never tell Peter whether she disliked it or not.

Peter had adapted to her behaviour, like the others, because well, she had been living with them for a while now, had fought with them, and had stood up for Tony against everyone else, even protecting him on occasion. Whether she felt obligated to do it or not didn't really matter to Peter. Anyone who would protect Tony and not immediately criticise him was okay in Peter's opinion.

Okay, screw him, he did have a bit of hero worship going on for Tony, but that would never run out. Not for as long as he wished to call the man Dad, which would never end.

"Peter? May I ask you a question?"

It was quiet, so quiet, and so unlike her, that Peter would have thought he was hallucinating, if not for the, well, _enhanced hearing. _Pausing from where he was typing, he turned to face her again, silently asking a question before realising he probably should ask her out loud.

"Yeah? Shoot."

"I do not want to shoot you.. super healing or no it wouldn't end well..."

Peter, despite himself, chuckled a little, before shaking his head. His 'how to be a teenager lessons' weren't exactly the best if she thought he wanted her to actually shoot him. Ouch no. He has enough of that on patrol, he'd rather not repeat it if unnecessary.

"It's ah, an expression. It basically means, 'go-ahead'."

Sparrow quirked a little smile, her eyes lighting up with an emotion that Peter couldn't decipher. Still, she nodded, before taking a breath and calmly asking her question, a mask settling over her features that left her face a blank sheet. It was an unnerving habit that she hadn't quite shaken yet- Peter wasn't sure if she herself, wanted to, in all honesty- that she did a lot, but Peter tried hard to understand. He just struggled with it.

"What do you think of Tony?"

_Well. _Peter mused to himself, reflecting on all the years he knew Tony, his thoughts, his feelings, his appreciation of the things he's done- the reasonable things of course- and his experiences, he couldn't help but remark something. _That's a loaded question._

"Where should I begin?

* * *

Two Days Remaining

Sparrow was practising her baking skills, something that she was quite adept at. It was careful number balancing, making sure to have the right portions of each different ingredients. The two of them, being Peter and herself, were taking a break from working on JARVIS, with Peter patrolling and trying to keep an innocent facade around Tony, who was a bloodhound when it came to lies.

So, with the occupants of the Compound away on their way to some mission in Lagos, Nigeria, meaning it was just herself, Tony, Peter and Pepper around. Well, Rhodey was around but was on tour in whatever country he was in at the minute. Tony was in his workshop- probably watching Peter through his suit- and Pepper was, as per usual, corralling SI shareholders and the Board of Directors alike.

Pulling the soft sponge out of the oven, she rested it on a metal grid, leaving it to cool. Warm sponge and cold icing made a mess, as she had learned the hard way. The gasp of the hydraulics told Sparrow that the elevator was opening, so as she closed the oven shut and made sure that she wouldn't topple the icing.

"That smells good."

Tony breezed through, holding a couple of files in his hands, before leaning against the kitchen side, still grabbing them. She nodded her head ever so slightly, before checking on her second batch, these ones intending to be carrot cake muffins. Tony moved, tossing the files on the table, and filled the coffee machine up with water, before placing his mug that Peter had gotten under it, and pressing various buttons., which she tracked out of the corner of her eye.

"Remember when you asked me to dig up some stuff about you? I haven't found much, but found a few things."

Still looking at her cakes, she tilted her so slightly, the slightest hint of curiosity seeping through. Or rather, she allowed it to, in an attempt to seem less like a murder. She would always be one, however, and it was something that she knew she would never shake. Despite what her therapist said, every death she committed was her fault, and _nothing _would change that.

"You were originally born on the sixth of June, in 1941. I had FRIDAY on hacking the HYDRA files, but so far, I've found nothing that has the names of your original birth parents."

The oven timer went off, so she moved to take it out, still listening to what Tony was saying. He could've faked the file for all Sparrow knew, but she trusted him. And in reality, it made no difference whether what he said was fact or fiction. Placing them down, she pressed the back of her hand on the other muffins, feeling that they were cold. She began to decorate them with a swirl of blue icing, nodding along as she intricately decorated them to look pleasant.

"From what I could tell from the translated file, you were identified as project '_Вооружение_ _войны'"_

Tony had been getting better at his Russian and hadn't butchered the Russian name. Still, the fact that she had, essentially, been referred to as an 'armament of war' didn't sit well with her. Then again, nothing HYDRA did sit well with her. Letting the icing set, she moved away from the muffins, looking at the files Tony was quoting from.

"There wasn't much else I discovered, other than the fact that your original nationality is Russian- who knows why they redacted your parents' info but not your nationality- and that you had an IQ of 255 when you were tested in 1950. To put it lightly, that's fifteen below my own."

She turned her head, before turning back to her cakes, checking the temperature, and icing her carrot cake with bright white icing, with smaller swirls this time. Little icing carrots were in the fridge, ready to be placed on top.

"What does that mean?"

She asked, wanting to know what this whole IQ thing was. Tony smirked, retrieving his coffee and taking a sip of it, despite it being scalding hot. It made sense that the man had a cast iron mouth, considering he was the Iron Man after all. Tony placed his cup on the table as she arranged the files into a neat pile, looking like they had never been touched at all.

"That, little _Passero, _means you are a certified genius, like yours truly."

* * *

One Day Remaining

JARVIS was almost, almost complete. Sparrow was currently trying to fix an issue with his camera access and general system access, while Peter was improving his backup system. As in, JARVIS' backup system. There was a small hidey-hole in the servers that Peter had managed to create, much to Tony's unawareness, which had a place for each AI: JARVIS, JOCASTA, Karen, FRIDAY etc, could back up their data, so it would never happen again.

Both of them, Sparrow and Peter knew what would happen if he lost another one of his AI's. On a plate, discarded absently in the corner of the room, were some of the cakes she had made yesterday, the few that were left. They had come out very well, she thought, and Tony had given them his seal of approval.

For all she knew though, he was lying just to save her feelings. It didn't really affect her much either way, because she was used to people lying to her. Taking a drink, Sparrow found herself humming a familiar song that Tony played all of the time.

"Has he got it stuck in your head then?"

She bobbed her head, still typing with a face of deep concentration. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Peter closed his laptop, sighing in relief.

"I've finished. Once that's finished JARVIS should be okay for the initial start-up. How are you doing FRIDAY?"

The first part of the sentence was directed at Sparrow, the other directed to FRIDAY, as evidenced by the fact that he brought her name into the conversation. Sparrow was still paying attention to the interaction between the two, as she glared at this one segment of code that was being a particular nuisance. Still, she just had to get it…

"I'm doing okay Peter. Why do you ask?"

"I just want you to know we aren't replacing you or anything."

Sparrow got the impression that if the AI could shrug, she would have. Instead, the AI seemed to settle for flashing a few of her cameras with a strobe light, but only at a low level. Reaching out for one of her carrot cake muffins, she unwrapped it, taking a few bites out of it before placing it back down, intending to eat it after she'd done this last bit.

She was unused to being unable to do something, and it was annoying her- especially because she had to have this for tomorrow. Actually, she had to have it done for today because they had to get him booted up and ready. Pressure was nothing new to her, and stress was something she was good at putting off, but she hated time constraints. Mainly because she had to keep things to a high standard and keep them perfect, without having the time frame to do so.

"It will make Boss happy to have Big Brother back- I'm sure we can share."

Peter sighed, just as Sparrow _finally _got that last bit of code finished, with no errors in sight. That was always a good thing. She took a few more bites out of her muffin, before turning to face Peter, smiling a little and rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand.

"_Finished."_

Peter nodded, before looking out the window, at the bright blue skies and the sky-breaching towers that decorated the landscape of New York. He took a drink, shaking it a little as he tilted it as if to get the last drops out. He placed it down on the table and stretched, yawning as he did so. Turning off the music, he looked at Sparrow once again, seeming a little bit shyer than usual, reminiscent of when they had first met when she was in the cell.

"H-How about we go spar a little bit? Since… since we've been cooped up a lot."

Choosing not to focus on his sudden shyness, she nodded, amicable to the idea because like she said, she had to be in perfect condition.

"That would be good. I will just get changed into something more training fit."

Peter didn't say anything as she walked out of his room, closing the door behind her, as she went into the elevator. FRIDAY, without prompting, took her up to her room, where she quickly got changed, not wanting to make Peter wait. Tying her hair up as she walked back into the elevator, she headed down to the training room in an attempt to relax before Tony's big day.

* * *

Day of the Proposal

Peter was waiting anxiously for Tony and Pepper to arrive. Sparrow had dropped him off here ahead of time, so he could hang up some banners, make sure the area was clear, and get the food sorted out. Sparrow had been coming here for the past three days- with Peter certain she'd been going in the middle of the night- and keeping the plants alive and bright, and it had worked, because it looked like they were perfect, with no signs of decay or discolouration.

The whole area didn't look too bad if Peter didn't say so himself. The food was neatly arranged on the picnic blanket, wrapped up so it stayed warm, along with a bottle of wine, champagne, and several soft drinks for Tony's sake, since he knew the man wouldn't want to touch alcohol.

Since Peter and Sparrow would be left here for the duration of the proposal- with Peter tidying up while Sparrow gave out lifts, and then returned to get him, they too had their own food and drink, where they would be situated a little distance away. Far enough to be out of sight, but close enough to hear if they were shouted after, which they both hoped they wouldn't. JARVIS was ready and waiting, with FRIDAY having been left with the instructions to enable him ten minutes before Tony was due back.

They'd ran the diagnostics, the initial start-up, and everything else that needed to be done, so that JARVIS was ready. It'd been hard trying to initialise him without Tony being aware of a 'foreign invader' in the Tower, but as far as Peter knew, they'd successfully done it. The familiar sounds of wingbeats were ringing out over the mountains, signifying to Peter that Sparrow and her passengers were coming soon.

As Peter concentrated further, he could make out the faint conversation between Pepper and Tony, which he quickly tuned out of, because they deserved their privacy. Standing up from where he was sitting, he quickly peered through the shrubs, just to double-check he hadn't missed anything or messed anything up. _Food, drink, blanket, cups, cutlery... I think everything is okay._

Still peering through the bushes, he saw the form of Sparrow land, circling a little bit before landing on the ground gently. Kinda reminded Peter of a plane.. and he wasn't the biggest fan of those ever since Toomes. Although when he had flown with Sparrow, he had been okay for the most part, ignoring his brief jitters. Honesty, it had even been _fun. _Why he felt safe on a _dragon _when he could barely stand to be on a plane was something even he didn't know.

Feeling particularly nosy and intrusive, yet still doing it anyway, he watched as Tony, dressed in a formal-looking suit, jumped down from the saddle, settling himself, before outstretching his hand towards Pepper, who was wearing a long, sweeping, red dress. Once they were off, Sparrow nodded, before launching herself into the air, and flying to where he was sitting. She landed, curling up, before settling down next to where Peter was sitting, having moved away from the bushes, leaving Pepper and Tony to their business.

Reaching out to the little basket filled with food and drink, he retrieved himself a can of lemonade, trying to cut down on the caffeine consumption, before turning to look at Sparrow, who was watching with slitted eyes. Peter would be nerding out right now- well, he was- if not for the fact that it was Sparrow, and that he couldn't- wouldn't- treat her any differently from how he would treat her when she was her normal self.

"You want a drink?"

She nodded, blinking her eyes, as she extended her claws. Peter knew- had been forewarned, even- that Sparrow couldn't talk in this form, but could use Morse Code to 'talk' so to speak. It made him ever the so much more grateful for learning Morse Code as a requisite to join the Avengers, even on a junior scale.

_Lemonade. Please. Hold out the can, I will handle the rest._

Taking the can out, he held it outstretched towards her. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't for Sparrow to extend a claw, and neatly cut around the top of the lid. Once she removed her claw, he picked the lid out and tossed it into the bag he'd helpfully webbed to the ground. He placed the drink on the ground, before using his free hand to web it into place.

It had taken him a while to have good accuracy with both hands, but with practice, he had done it. Sparrow's forked tongue flicked out, curling inside the can as she lapped it up. They sat like that for a while, before he heard the popping of a champagne cork, and the sounds of Pepper saying 'Yes!, Yes!'.

They put all their food down, Peter picking up the bag of firework balls- balls of gunpowder that would explode like fireworks once subjected to heat- and launched himself on Sparrow's back, as she launched into the air. He threw the firework balls out into the air, a fair distance away, as Sparrow hit every single one of them with a purple flare of heat, which Peter could feel from where he was sitting.

And so, the sky around them exploded with vibrant and beautiful colours and shapes, marking the beginning of a wonderful relationship with Pepper for Tony, but marking the beginning of a downfall.

* * *

Author's Note

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

And so, we begin 2020. Did everyone have a good Christmas?

I'm unfortunately going to school tomorrow, which means I need to wrap this up.

QOTW: What is everybody's favourite thing about the New Year?

I like knowing that the year ahead is going to be different from the one before and I look forward to that.

See you next week!

~Cait


	34. Chapter 34 - Here is the News

Here is the news  
Coming to you every hour on the hour  
Here is the news  
The weather's fine but there may be a meteor shower

Here is the news  
A cure's been found for good old rocket lag  
Here is the news  
Someone left their life behind in a plastic bag

Here is the news  
Another action filled adventure  
Here is the news  
All the worst from the world convention

Here is the News, by Electric Light Orchestra, from the album Time, released in 1981

* * *

Tony rubbed his head, trying to get past this fucking clusterfuck that Steve had caused. For once, Tony's life had been going well. Pepper accepted his proposal, he hadn't been kidnapped or abducted recently, and at the very least, both Sparrow _and _Peter were doing well.

And, the darling teens had resurrected JARVIS, his first AI, and had managed to not neglect FRIDAY in the process. He'd genuinely cried once JARVIS had announced himself with a quiet 'Hello Sir', and despite himself, he hugged the two of them, thanking them for the best wedding present ever. Tony was on top of the world.

Of course, Steve Bloody Rogers had to screw that up. Tony had retired from the Avengers for a god damn reason- and yet he kept dealing with their fuck ups regardless. And the worst god damn thing was that Tony had found out via the _news. _Not just the news, but by his secretary telling him about the large and sudden influx of phone calls from reporters wanting an interview. If he'd had any warning, any _at all, _he could have been on top of this with the PR team.

But _no. Apparently,_ he wasn't good enough for the forewarning. A 'Hey Tony, we messed up in Lagos, a couple of civilians were killed, just warning you' would have been appreciated. But his voicemail and phone were emptier than his bar, which was currently lacking any alcohol. _Thanks a fucking lot __Steve__. _

Pepper came up from behind him, taking over messaging his temples as he leaned into the touch, trying to relieve his building headache that had been escalating ever since he'd met Charlie Spencer's mother. Pepper turned to look at the television, with a neutral look on her face. Lips pursing together, Tony could tell that she was disapproving of what was happening, in one way or form.

"You know you don't have to deal with this any more, right?"

He sighed, moving upwards to go fix him a drink of coffee. Contrary to what Pepper said, he did have to deal with this. Not just for himself, or some kind of promise to Steve, but for who really mattered in this whole thing: Sparrow and Peter. They were both too young to have to deal with this whole political thing: or in Sparrow's case, too overwhelmed.

"I do. It's my responsibility."

"How? You've retired from the Avengers, effectively washing your hands of them."

Tony tapped his coffee machine, willing it to go faster. In the older days, in a time before Peter and during the playboy days, a day like this would've resulted in a bottle of vodka being drained per two hours, one if he had wanted to be an overachiever. Nowadays, he would just consume cup after cup of strong, caffeinated coffee, that he hopefully believed would rid him of his Steve Roger's sized headache.

"I have to do it for Peter, Pepper. For Peter and Sparrow. They need a world where they don't have to worry about being chased by the press because of someone else's mistakes."

Pepper looked disapproving, moving over to his side and kissing him on the cheek. Placing his mug on the counter-top, he resisted the urge to drink another one. As the hours went on, he found himself realising that he was going to need a lot more coffee to get through the day.

His phone started to vibrate inside of his pocket, and although he was tempted to leave it, he took it out, reading the name on the screen in his head. Thaddeus Ross. What the hell kind of name was Thaddeus anyway? Realising yet again that his headache was going to get worse, he put his phone up to his ear and answered it, the thoughts of Charlie Spencer still dwelling in his mind.

* * *

The round table was filled with both new and old Avengers. With Ross taking the head of it, and Tony being moved to the middle chair on the right, he had Peter in his full Spider-Man gear on his right, and Sparrow in her uniform on his left. Steve, looking unrepentant in the slightest, was directly in front of him, with the Witch- Tony couldn't find it in himself to call her any different, not after what she'd done to Peter- on his left, and Natasha on his right.

At the bottom of the table, directly across from Ross himself, Sam was sat. To Wanda's left, Vision was awkwardly sat, looking stiff and uncomfortable, and to Peter's left, Tony's favourite Rhodey Bear was sat, in full army uniform which was proudly displaying his rank of Colonel. What was normally Bruce's chair was as deserted as the Sahara, and Bucky's chair, the one closest to the door, was also absent, the man in question still gallivanting around the world on his trip.

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my back-swing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass... I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an un-payable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives... but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some… who would prefer the word "vigilantes".

Tony smoothly kept his stare from Peter and Sparrow, a master of keeping Ross' attention away from the two teenagers. Callous as it may sound, Tony didn't particularly care about the fact that Ross had a heart attack how so many years ago.

Tony had done things that were significantly worse and had shrapnel in his chest, forced to have an electromagnet in his chest for so many years as a result, and crippled lung efficiency and heart efficiency. All because he'd made weapons that were used to kill enemies of the United States and United States soldiers as a result. He had no regrets about stopping the manufacture, not _at all, _but he would forever hold all of the innocent lost lives on his shoulders.

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?"

Let it be known that hell hath no wrath like a Black Widow's scorn. Natasha, when she wasn't being her usual secretive and shadowy self, was _absolutely terrifying _when she wanted to be. And she knew it. Even Tony found himself unnerved by Natashalie at times.

Tony's watch buzzed silently on his wrist, almost drawing his attention to it, before he ignored it, intent on checking it later. What was about to be discussed would need all of his concentration, and he didn't want Steve giving him the 'disapproving puppy' look.

"How about "dangerous"? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"

Behind Ross, a projection flickered to life, showing a reel of what looked to be old news footage from previous Avenger missions. Even without Ross' cue, Tony could pick up that it was New York almost straight away. How could he not recognise the place that haunted his nightmares for many years, and still have the lingering traumas?

He swallowed thickly, his throat feeling tighter like there was no air going into it. The cold blackness of space, of the wormhole, flickered tauntingly in front of his eyes, and he blinked heavily, trying to get in air and blink the haunting images away. Peter's leg nudged into his, snapping Tony somewhat out of his memory, but not out of his building panic attack.

The newsreel was still focused on New York, specifically featuring a Chitauri Leviathan, the very same one that Hulk punched in the face. Masking his build-up of a panic attack, the whole event being enough to trigger him even with his Therapist helping him- yes, he was admitting he needed help- through it.

"Washington DC"

Tony watched, transfixed almost, as three helicarriers began to fire at one another, dragging up tufts of smoke into airs, and plumes of smoke turning the immediate sky into an ashy blue. Rhodey looked down, looking like a kicked puppy as he watched the film, looking ashamed almost.

Tony caught Rhodey's sideways glance at Natasha, as the film changed to the picture of another helicarrier, this one crashing into the Potomac River and displacing a large volume of water, most of which covering several civilians who were no doubt terrified, and the cameraman.

This time Sam looked down, as the footage yet again changed, this time to Sokovia. That was an incident that Tony would rather not revisit.. with it being his own fault. Ultron had been _his _creation, _his _mistake, and he had nearly dragged Peter and Bruce down with it. With him.

"Sokovia."

His eyes were fixed to the screen, as was Wanda's, Sparrow's, and Peter's. Sparrow gave no outward signs of awkwardness, over then the slight, and he meant slight, tensing of her right wrist, which was currently resting on the table. The videos showed a wide range of things: civilians running, screaming in terror and fear as the image of Peter and Sparrow came into focus, with them trying to move them to safety like a herd of caribou.

The image of the city continuing to rise high into the air, cutting to a picture of the ground, where a large cone-like shape was missing. The video then cut again, this time to a graphic picture of a falling building, after several of Peter's webs snapped, with two people being trapped underneath it, bleeding profusely over their bodies.

"Lagos."

Tony wanted to obscure Peter's vision. Make sure he didn't see what Tony knew he hadn't seen yet. Peter had heard of what the press were calling 'the Lagos Calamity', but Tony had prevented him from seeing any footage, afraid of what Peter would see. It wasn't for the light-hearted, that much was evident.

Still, there was nothing Tony could do to prevent him from seeing this, a breath coming up short in his throat. There was a burning building, almost collapsing in on itself as the flames ate at the foundation within. There were strewn body parts everywhere, evidence of, as Tony knew quite well, being too close to a bond.

It didn't escape him that had he been closer to his own bomb, he wouldn't have had the Arc Reactor, but he _would have been _in several pieces, like they were. It would have been a poetic ending, that's for sure. Then it switched to a pair of paramedics, their uniforms painfully stark, moving a limp body, blood rolling down the edge of the body's mouth, their legs bent in the wrong direction.

Tony couldn't help but notice that the body's chest was still. There was a final picture, of an obviously dead girl, making bile rise in Tony's throat. She couldn't have been any older than Sparrow's biological age. And now, she was dead, just because Wanda had gotten too big for her boots, and had _blown up a city block._

"That's enough."

Steve announced. He had been looking at Wanda for the last few minutes, watching the girl's face fall with every slap in the face that was Lagos. _So she should. It was her mistake that resulted in this, and she needs to be able to live with that. Not have a hug and think everything is okay. _At Steve's words, Ross nodded, and the scarring image was removed, but not wiped out of mind entirely.

Glancing around at the two youngest- that was, Sparrow and Peter, he tried to determine what they were feeling. While Peter's face was mostly hidden by his mask, the eyes were wide open, and the tensing of his hands on the table was enough to tell Tony that he was feeling sick, and likely angry or sad, some combination of the two maybe. Sparrow was much harder to read, but even she looked a little sick at the images.

It seemed that HYDRA had failed to take all of her humanity, even if she acted similarly to a robot- not one of his ones- some of the time. Ross slid a thick book across the table like it was a hockey puck towards Wanda. Whatever it said, Wanda only read it quickly, before she slid it across to Rhodey, who picked it up with narrowed eyes.

"The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries... it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

Steve narrowed his eyes in scrutiny, staring at Ross with some kind of critical, disapproving stare. Tony was, admittedly, a little confused over Steve's apparent disapproval of the Accords. Everyone he had asked: Pepper, Happy, Peter, Sparrow, and even Rhodey, agreed with it 100%.

They, the Avengers, needed to be held accountable for their mistakes, for the lives lost because of their actions, for the destruction caused by their hands. They needed to be told when it was okay to intervene, if there could have been a way for them to avoid collateral damage, if they could have evacuated the civilians in a safer matter. All the things they needed to know. It sounded like, on paper, something that Captain America- that Steve- would agree with. So _why didn't he?_

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that."

It was like Steve was ignoring the other things. The casualties, the people who suffered. The innocent people Wanda blew up when she was carelessly using her powers. The people who were trapped under buildings brought down by Hulk. People who were electrocuted because they got too close to a piece of metal while Thor was creating an electrical storm.

The people who got hit by one of his repulsor blasts, one of his rockets, hit by Captain America's shield or one of Hawkeye's arrows. They were the people who mattered, and _the Avengers _needed to be held accountable for the sake of their lives.

"If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes... you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

"So there are contingencies."

Ross nodded slowly. The Accords weren't perfect- nothing truly was- but with time, persuasion, and a little bit of underhanded spying, they could become _good. _Working with Ross was a means to an end, and until he could understand what the man wanted- other than the Hulk- it was a necessary means to an end.

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords."

That date was marked clearly on his calendar. Or rather, Pepper. As one of the main creators of the Accords, and the general spokesperson of the Avengers, his presence was _heavily _requested. So of course, he was going to Vienna. It was a nice enough place, with Tony having gone a couple of times before. Originally he had intended to make a holiday out of it, take Pepper and Peter on a little trip, a nice break from the stress of SI and MIT respectively.

But he ultimately decided against it. He'd take them to good old Italy at some point. Perhaps Venice- Pepper would love the canals- or even Florence. He hadn't decided yet, his mind too focused on the Accords. Steve looked over to him, in a glance that didn't escape his notice. He held his hands up slightly. _It's not completely my idea Steve. _Ross smirked, his aide murmuring something in his ear as he stood up, placing his hands on the table in an intimidating way.

"Talk it over."

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?"

Ross' smirk turned into a shark-like grin, and even Tony could smell the danger in the air. The other Avengers were solemnly looking around at one another nervously, excluding Rhodey, Sparrow, and Peter, who had a neutral- or in Peter's case, hidden- expression on their face.

"Then you retire."

* * *

That had resulted in another headache-inducing argument, which was not aiding his steadily growing headache. After Ross had left, they had all migrated into the common room in the Compound. Peter had peeled back his mask, and Sparrow had immediately relaxed a little upon Ross' exit. It seemed she didn't like him for whatever reason, and Tony honestly couldn't blame her.

Ross was an asshole, through and through. They had been left with several copies of the current accords, which resulted in Sparrow and Peter having a copy to share, and the other's sharing amongst themselves, and muttering things under their breaths.

Tony hadn't seen either Peter's or Sparrow's eyes for the past five minutes, both of them becoming absorbed deeply into the copy of the Accords. It made sense because he knew neither teen wanted to sign something that could potentially hurt them. Not that he would ever let them sign it if it did that.

"So, say if we sign this."

Sam waved the sheets of paper in the air before slamming it onto the table lightly. They all looked at him as he narrowed his eyes at the Accords, tapping them with the back of his hand. Tony, who had retreated back to the sofa and was just quietly observing the proceedings, even pushed himself up a little to look at him.

"How long is it until we get locked up like the criminals we fight?"

His precious Rhodey-Bear looked at Sam with a serious look, one that was usually reserved for Tony when he was about to do something that Rhodey classified as stupid. He could never do something stupid- he was a genius after all. Rhodey's voice was strained, sounding like he was barely keeping a hold of his usually long temper. Tony would know- he knew how far Rhodey's temper could stretch when he was patient enough.

"117 countries want to sign the Accords. That's 117 out of 195. That's sixty percent Sam, yet you're just like 'No, it's cool, we got it.'"

Sam looked like he was about to fight Rhodey, which Tony would find amusing. He had run the numbers himself, knew the statistic like he knew weapons, and was oddly happy that someone else had too. It was simple fractions.

"How long until you stop playing both sides?"

Tony was beginning to lose the will to live at this rate. Really lose the will to live. The Accords weren't created to cause an argument, they weren't created to drive a wedge between the Avengers, and they _weren't created on a selfish agenda. _Nobody seemed to believe him on that point though. Vision looked over all of them, looking oddly formal with his plaid shirt that clashed with his red skin.

"I have an equation."

Vision was.. if he were to borrow one of his father's phrases.. one of his greatest creations. If he could claim Vision's creation as his own then. Vision's way of thinking was very computational in nature, which made a lot of sense considering that at his AI's core, they were a bunch of 1's and 0's. So, it made sense.

"Oh, this will clear it up."

Sam muttered, and Tony was fairly sure he wasn't supposed to hear it. He had keener hearing then most people thought. And even if he hadn't heard it, the people with enhanced hearing _definitely _would have heard it. Still, even though Vision had clearly heard what Sam said, he continued on unperturbed.

"In the eight years since Mr Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate."

"Are you saying that it's our fault?"

Steve looked a little offended at the mere thought that their existence could cause the number of enhanced to drastically increase. _No, he's saying there is a commonality. A theorised cause and effect. It's not definitely correlating with one another. _Vision shook his head, still looking at Steve with a peaceful yet analytical look.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

Rhodey, almost amused but still wearing his oh so serious face, slammed his hand on the table and looked at Steve with a different, almost crossed, look on his face.

"Boom."

* * *

Author's Note

Hello all!

First off, I hope you've all enjoyed your weekend. I've had a cold, and I've been revising for Prelims, so I'm fairly stressed and tired.

But, thank you all for the support! The fact that people are reading _my _story, a random thing I do to pass the time and destress and are taking the time out of their lives to do so, really motivates me.

Anyway, I've got a shower to have, another story (to take the place of my other story Bloodmoon, don't worry this one isn't finished for a while yet) to finish drafting, so I'll leave you with the question of the week, and the realisation that yes, it _is _Monday tomorrow.

QOTW: What are your opinions about the characters in my story?

Thanks and have a good week!

~Cait


	35. Chapter 35 - Who Wants to Live Forever

There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams  
Yet slips away from us?

Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?

There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one  
Sweet moment set aside for us

Who Wants to Live Forever, by Queen, from the album A Kind of Magic, released in 1986

* * *

**Warning: There is a brief moment of child abuse later on in this chapter, which I will mark out for those who wish to skip it. I mean no offence, and hope I didn't upset or trigger anyone.**

* * *

"Tony. You are being uncharacteristically non-hyper-verbal."

He rubbed his head in response, sighing as he slowly and methodically went through what everyone had said, filing away their arguments and trying to find counter-arguments. It was not a fun conversation to have, and as much as Tony would like to leave it and have someone else do it, it wouldn't be a good example for the others. Plus, it would just further fuel the fire.

"It's because he's made up his mind."

"Boy,"

He replied, with a heavy dose of sarcasm. He pushed himself up, rubbing his head again as it increased in intensity. Seeing that didn't help, he rubbed the back of his head, before stretching his legs off a little bit.

"You know me so well. But actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache."

Moving through to the adjoining kitchen, he picked up his large mug, and washed it out. His eyes wandered the kitchen, as he narrowed his eyes to the garbage disposal. It was filled with coffee grounds. It wasn't that hard to recycle them for God's sake. Moving towards the projector basket, he placed his phone in it, tapping it to get it to project. They needed an incentive to agree to the Accords, and unfortunately, Tony had a very good example of consequences.

"That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?"

They wisely didn't say anything, and as the projection of Charlie Spencer came up, he turned to face it, pretending to notice it for the first time. The kid looked happy, chirpy, with a cheesy wide grin with lit-up eyes, oddly reminiscent of Peter when he got excited. It was a damn shame that the kid's spark had been snuffed out, just due to the Avengers' carelessness.

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia."

To their credit, many of them looked affected by his little tale. Peter definitely. His eyes widened a little, before snapping back to a normal face, still frowning. He looked shook up, and Tony couldn't blame him. The kid was around his own age after all and had only been trying to do a good thing.

Sparrow was a lot harder to read, as per usual, but there was a slight nibbling of her lip. It was extremely hard to notice, because only a sliver of white was visible, for less than a second. Rhodey was sighing, shaking his head as he rubbed his eyes with his right hand as his eyes lingered on the picture of Charlie, presumably thinking about the waste of life.

Because that was what it was. Scanning quickly over the others, the ones who were easy to read had blatant looks of remorse, which made Tony have some, albeit small, hope. They would see the necessity in this now, then, wouldn't they?

"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass."

Now that his coffee was ready, he popped an aspirin and took it with his steaming hot coffee, willing the tablet to kick in rapidly. If this was how Peter felt every time he had a sensory overload, then Tony needed to work on some more efficient pain removal techniques as soon as humanly possible. After placing his mug back down, still steaming, he turned to face the others, who were still sitting quietly and deep in thought.

"There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys."

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up."

In the corner of the room, Sparrow was shaking her head slowly. It was the first actively participating role in the conversation she'd taken, ignoring her facial features and body language. Even then, she might as well have been silent. Even when she was speaking, she still wasn't very loud, her voice almost a whisper to Tony's ears.

"That's not what he's saying. He wants the Accords to be put in place so we can reduce casualties, so we don't have to 'give up'. He doesn't want another Charlie Spencer. Tony wants us to be held accountable for lives lost."

She looked towards him, turning her head ever so slightly in a silent question. _Is that what you meant? _He nodded ever so subtly, mouthing thanks as he turned back to Steve, who had started speaking again, with another spew of nonsensical words.

"We're not taking responsibility for our actions. The Accords is just a way to shift the blame onto someone else."

Rhodey narrowed his eyes in scrutiny over what Steve had said, and it was obvious to everyone that the man in question was not happy with what Steve had said. Mind you, it was rare that Rhodey ever was happy with what Steve had said. There was something between the two of them, that for the life of him, Tony couldn't figure out.

They were both military men- well, Steve was an _outdated _military man- so in theory, they should get along just fine. It had nothing to do with Rhodey being of a senior rank because Rhodey _never _pulled rank. _Never. _Even when he had rightfully deserved it. Shaking his head, Rhodey finally opened his mouth to say what he thought because he never minced his words. At times, Tony resented that particular ability, especially in his youth where he didn't care about anything but himself and his alcohol.

When he focused on his daddy issues and was more concerned about fucking everything that moved. But now, Tony appreciated his friend's bluntness. It had served to keep Tony on the straight and narrow.

"Steve that's- I'm sorry, but that's _dangerously _arrogant. You _are _aware of who we are dealing with here, _right? _It's the _United fucking Nations. _Not SHIELD. Not HYDRA. Not the World Security Council or Stark Industries. The _United Nations."_

Rhodey wasn't sorry at all. That was easy to see. If it was rare that Rhodey was happy with something out of Steve's mouth, then it was even rarer to see him lose his temper. Even Tony had very rarely been the recipient of his unbridled anger, but every time he had it had been unpleasant. That was why he was surprised that Rhodey showed it now. Steve looked unimpressed at Rhodey's use of language, but chose to ignore it in favour of continuing on his crusade.

"No, but they all have a common feature- ran by people with agendas. Agendas change."

Tony ignored the blatant jab at him. If he let every nasty little word that people said about him puncture his skin, then he might as well be a damn cactus by now. Peter though, didn't seem to be so inclined to ignore the jab. In fact, he looked just about ready to lunge across the table and do something the normally docile Peter would regret.

The thing was, Tony wasn't surprised, because he knew how much the boy desired to protect him, ever since the whole Uncle Ben incident. Especially since May's accident, because Peter took the whole world on his shoulders, even when it kept taking things from him. Tony raised a hand, silently telling him to _stay put _and not to go and punch a super-soldier, even if Tony would get a kick out of it.

Rhodey was similarly clenching his fists but was no doubt summoning all his military training to not lose it. That was another person that got defensive over when Tony was treated horribly, regardless of insult or punch.

"I don't see why that's a bad thing, Steve. It's what changed me, made me think about the bigger picture. What encouraged me to shut down my weapons manufacturing after I saw the harm they were causing in the wrong hands."

"Tony, you chose to change. If we sign the Accords, this piece of paper, we surrender our right to choose. What if we need to go somewhere, but they won't let us? We aren't perfect, but the safest hands are our own."

Tony took another swig of his coffee, feeling like he was losing braincells by the minute for every second he was left talking here. It seemed that either Steve was, like Rhodey pointed out, arrogant, or he had severely misunderstood the whole objective of the Accords. Because he made it sound like it would hold them on a leash like a dog, and dangle a sausage just out of reach. But that _wasn't _what they were about, not at all.

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty."

Wanda looked at him like he was shit off her shoe, with a red haze beginning to gather around her hands. Sparrow took one look at her and narrowed her eyes so that only a slit of her green eyes were available, and she crossed her arms.

Any fear that Tony had of seeing another alarming vision- one that could possibly have _worse _consequences then Ultron- was dashed once Sparrow looked at him with a small grin. Her weird ability- as anti-science as it is- was one that Tony was undoubtedly grateful for, considering that it had saved him from several unpleasant visions in the past.

It served to encourage Tony to develop something that would counteract the witches' powers, because he couldn't rely on Sparrow forever. She didn't even want to fight any more, yet she had been dragged into it by everyone.

"You're saying they'll come for me."

"We would protect you."

Vision sounded determined, as his synthetic eyes focused on Wanda. The thing was, Vision was entirely accurate. Even if several members of the team disliked Wanda- which let's face it, they did- they wouldn't just leave her to the wolves. They did have morals after all. There was a momentary lapse in the conversation/discussion/heated debate, before Natasha picked it up again, surprising Tony by a small degree.

"Maybe Tony is right."

Tony looked at her, with wide-eyed and honest surprise in his face. It looked like even his headache was surprised, because it disappeared for a moment, allowing him to relax ever so slightly. Well, either that or the Aspirin had kicked in, but Tony could believe what he wanted to believe.

"If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off -"

Sam rudely interrupted, cutting over what Natasha was going to say. The man was either brave or incredibly stupid, because Natasha could make you pay in more ways than one. Tony expected that a particularly special personal effect would be missing. Likely stored in the vents or at the back of a wooden wall- Natasha could be incredibly creative when she wanted to be.

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?"

Everything always came back to something. Wanda's parent's deaths went back to when he created weapons, which went back to his Father's legacy. Peter's career of Spider-Man went back to when his Uncle Ben died. Sparrow's history came back to Bucky's success as an experiment, which went back to a botched version of the Super-Soldier Serum which created Steve, which went back to Howard. It was only fitting that the source of the Avengers' arguments went back to the Government, an oh so popular topic for them to discuss.

"I'm just... I'm reading the terrain. We have made... some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

If there was one thing that Natasha was good at, it was supposedly analysing, although Tony had never truly forgiven her for the 'Iron Man yes, Tony Stark not recommended.' He still had his title of narcissist hung up over him, a shadow he could never escape.

Shaking his head, Tony's watch buzzed, with FRIDAY murmuring in his ear that he should check it. She wouldn't tell him what it was about, only that it was urgent, and that he needed to see it ASAP. He just needed to go grab it first, so he could see it. If he could just distract them, he could slide over to get his phone from where it was projecting.

"Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?"

He edged closer to the phone, brandishing his empty mug as a weapon, and washed it out, the hot and steamy temperature of the water barely affecting his hands. He was used to the hot temperature of things, and Peter liked to joke he had 'cast-iron hands'.

That was true in more ways then one.. his hands were made of red iron both literally and metaphorically. Once he'd washed it and placed it on the rack, he retrieved his phone with a smooth motion, the phone automatically unlocked once he was in the range of its camera. Oh, face ID was an amazing feature that saved so much time.

Still, he looked at the email alert that FRIDAY was directing him to, and his throat tightened up, making it painful to even swallow. It was a good thing he had already drank his coffee because his stomach churned like he was about to be sick, something he didn't particularly like. Rhodey caught the slip on his face and was looking at him in concern, as he wiped off the look quickly, keeping his face delicately neutral.

'_Dear Dr Stark._

_We regretfully write to inform you that your Aunt, Margaret Carter, has passed away in her sleep, following complications with her dementia. Please accept our expressed condolences from us, as we got to know Peggy, and she truly was a lovely woman. We were often regaled with stories of her youth, and she brought light and joy to all that knew her._

_Preparations can be made for the funeral either by our hands, or by yours, as Mrs Carter explicitly wrote in her will that you were to be given the power of attorney over her once she passed, and has left a letter for you, which we will hold here until you are able to collect it._

_Please contact us at the following email to arrange preparations for her funeral, and let us know a time. We understand this is a hard time for all involved, and we wish you and your family the best._

_Best condolences,_

_The Owners and Staff of Chevy Chase House.'_

His heart shattered. Despite many people thinking otherwise, Tony Stark did have a heart, and right now it was damaged, even more then it had been when he had the Arc in place. His Aunt had been a steadfast feature in his life, unafraid to tell him when he had fucked up, but also calming and a counter-balance to his nervous energy.

Sometimes he had so many ideas running through his head, he couldn't work fast enough to get them out, and just needed someone to talk to about them. Peggy was that person. He had many fond memories of her throughout his childhood, including when he had been getting bullied, and Howard had been extremely unhelpful with the whole topic.

* * *

**TRIGGER SCENE FOLLOWING. SKIP UNTIL THE END OF ITALICS**

* * *

"_Anthony, we Starks are made of iron, and we do not bow down to bullies! I will not have my son bringing dishonour to the family name because he receives a few punches from some school children!"_

_Tony winced, holding a bag of peas to his eye. It was swollen shut almost, a deep purple in colour as it swallowed the entirety of the boy's whiskey eyes. He'd been hoping to retrieve the peas, swallow paracetamol, and hide in his bedroom in relative safety, but that had been gatecrashed when he had run into Howard. _

_Howard's wrath was something that Tony was well used to by now, especially when it had been amplified by his drinking. The smell of whiskey lingered in the air, and with every breath Howard took to further yell at Tony, the smell only intensified. Maria was nowhere near the father and son, out with Jarvis to gather supplies for an upcoming business meal to secure another partnership between Stark Industries and some other business that Tony couldn't care about. _

"_Why do they bully you, Anthony?"_

_Howard was well aware that Tony hated the sound of his full name, especially coming from anyone but Jarvis, but in a display of what Tony assumed to be superiority, he refused to address his son by the abbreviation. Tony saw stars as he was punched across the left cheek, and the sudden flaring of pain became immediately noticeable. That probably would have been a punch to the head had Howard been sober, and Tony was thanking his lucky stars that the man was unsteady on his feet._

"_Answer me, boy!"_

_Tony's eyes hardened before he reigned in his temptation to be rebellious. As much as he didn't respect Howard, he knew that him, in his 4ft four, eleven-year-old glory, had no chance against the significantly older and stronger Howard. So, he bit his lip, and as Howard pulled his fist back for another punch, Tony found himself bumbling out an answer, trying to avoid any further injuries. With the ones he'd received at the hands of the bullies, he didn't need any more added as a result of his father._

"_I don't know, Sir."_

_It was the truth, but Howard either didn't care or was determined to make Tony think that everything was his fault. It always had a way of falling back on him. This time, however, instead of a punch, the man picked up his empty whiskey glass and smashed it against him. He raised his arms up, discarding the bag of peas, and tried to deflect the glass from his face. _

_The shards of glass cut up all of his arms, drawing blood and leading to scars that he would hold for the rest of his life. Blood dripped on the floor as the two occupants of the room turned to face the silent creak of a wooden door. A woman- Peggy- walked in, tutting at Howard in a motherly way, but it was very easy to see that she was livid._

"_Come here Tony."_

_He walked over obediently, little drops of blood tracing his path almost perfectly. She cradled his hands in her own calloused ones, before directing a careful look towards Howard. If Tony could be selfish, he wanted to leave. To be away from Howard whilst he was in his current mood. Without Maria and without Jarvis to temper him and keep him away from Tony, there were only more injuries to come. He didn't say anything, but she somehow knew what he was thinking because she was good like that._

"_Go to your room and grab a night bag and your schoolwork Tony. I'm just going to have a word with your father."_

_He didn't disobey, afraid to be forced to stay, so he scampered off to his room, ignoring the pain from his body. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to anyway. Tony missed the punch Peggy did across Howard's cheek, with a sharp crack becoming audible. He also missed the chewing out that she gave him, ending with:_

"_You have a good son there Howard, and it's a shame you don't see it."_

* * *

Tony was saved from having to make an excuse to leave and take Peter with him because Steve effectively ended the meeting after he looked at his own phone. It looked like someone had informed him about Peggy's death- and Tony had no intentions on arguing with Steve when it came to power of attorney.

"Since this meeting has now effectively been dismissed thanks to Steve, I'll take the kids here home."

Nobody questioned him, and he managed to keep his strong facade up until he was safe in the car, driving home with Peter in the front and Sparrow in the back. Then he broke down, as much as he loathed to do it in front of Sparrow, and found himself having to explain to Peter about Tony's Aunt Peggy, who Peter had met on several occasions and had grown close to after she had given him good advice regarding Spider-Man.

"Peter… Aunt... Peggy died."

It wasn't easy, but he managed it, and Peter, eyes watering, wrapped his arms around Tony, the close contact being nothing new between the two of them. Sparrow spoke up from the back, sounding quiet like she usually did but also trying to avoid prying.

"I can drive us home... I was forced to learn."

And so, they switched seats, Tony trusting Sparrow implicitly as she drove like an experienced driver. Throughout it all, Peter and Tony never stopped embracing one another, even when the tears had stopped falling and their eyes had gone red. It might have not been a good situation... but it would get better. And that was something that even a Futurist like Tony could believe.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello all! How are you all?

I'm _slightly _stressed as a result of my prelims, which is why this AN is super short.

QOTW: What would you guys like to see from this story?

Have a nice week!

~Cait


	36. Chapter 36 - Time to Say Goodbye

Quando sono solo

Sogno all'orizzonte

E mancan le parole

Sì lo so che non c'è luce

In una stanza quando manca il sole

Se non ci sei tu con me, con me

Su le finestre

Mostra a tutti il mio cuore

Che hai acceso

Chiudi dentro me

La luce che

Hai incontrato per strada

\- English Translation Underneath-

When I am alone I sit and dream

And when I dream the words are missing

Yes I know that in a room so full of light

That all the light is missing

But I don't see you with me, with me

Close up the windows, bring the sun to my room

Through the door you've opened

Close inside of me the light you see

That you met in the darkness

Time to Say Goodbye, by Andrea Bocelli, from the album Fly, released in 1995.

* * *

Tony was melancholic, yet disheartened at the same time. It was raining in London. A rather cliché weather, considering what was happening on this very specific day. There was very sun breaking the sky, but that was rather apt. Peggy had never liked too much sun, nor had she liked it when it was overly heavy with rain. The rain was good for hiding in, but the sun was much nicer to be in.

Better it be a light drizzle, where there was little water to obscure your vision and even less sun to illuminate you when you were trying to hide. They had flown, neither Peter nor Tony being much in the mood for a road trip. It was much too far either way.

They'd be staying at one of Tony's apartments, specially bought for when Tony wanted to see Peggy. He'd fast-tracked the funeral date- there was no way that his Aunt was going to be laying on a cold and granite slab in some random morgue for an unnecessary amount of time.

They'd come down a few days earlier than the actual funeral, so they both had time to prepare, and finalise some things. Pepper had joined Tony, as had Rhodey, both of them wanting to be there for Tony and Peter. May would have come if she could, but since she was still in the hospital, there wasn't really any people who could accompany Peter. It had been difficult managing to escape New York without the other Avengers realising, and it would be even harder to go to the funeral without Steve realising.

Tony wasn't even sure why he didn't want Steve to know, other than that it was a selfish part of him that wanted to keep her to himself. Well, himself and Peter. That was how they found themselves standing in front of a mirror on a dreary November afternoon, fiddling with ties and jackets. Tony was wearing a white shirt, with a dark black overcoat.

In the middle of his collared shirt, there was a navy blue tie. To go with the outfit, he had a pair of belted black trousers. On the right side of his jacket, there was a small red pin-on poppy, as well as a small glowing pin made in the style of the arc reactor. He had combed back his unruly hair, and styled it into something much neater.

Rhodey was wearing his military uniform, and while it stood out more than a sore thumb, it was his own way of showing respect to Peggy. Pepper was wearing a deep black dress with a simplistic pearl necklace draped around her neck. Accompanying it was a black handbag, and she was wearing black slip-on shoes. Peter was dressed as a mini-Tony, as Rhodey ever so eloquently put it.

He was wearing a very similar suit to Tony, with a rose threaded through the pocket of his, just over his dress. They'd tamed his hair temporarily with some gel, but they could do nothing about the red rims around his eyes. They weren't a pair in that sense, because while Tony had shed a tear, he'd fought very hard to not have red-rimmed eyes.

Tony straightened up Peter's tie, barely resisting the urge to ruffle his hair. Tony was worried about the kid, with his red-rimmed eyes and abnormal quietness. He'd almost never known the kid to be quiet, it was a quintessential part of his character to be bubbly and happy and always chatting about the next Lego set or a new piece of tech, or something.

Him being quiet just didn't sit well with Tony, but he couldn't force him to speak. Tony just hoped that he'd open up to him eventually, or even talk to his therapist once they got back.

"Are you two ready to go?"

Pepper quietly asked, hanging back with Rhodey. Tony couldn't believe that Pepper was his fiancée, but he also couldn't believe that he hadn't had the chance to tell Peggy about it. She'd always looked forward to the day where he got married, but now she would never see it.

Tony nodded, smoothly avoiding speaking, as he turned to Peter, who nodded slowly. In a silent procession, they made their way to the hired Audi, Peter and Tony slipping into the back seat as Rhodey slid into the driver's side. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter as the car began to move, taking them to their intended destination.

* * *

Steve was remorseful. And devastated. Someone had kept his old suit, one that had been his Pa's, and had been far too big when he was a kid. He had gratuitously accepted it back. A bit of ironing and straightening out later, and it was ready for him. It fit him fairly well, considering everything that had happened, and it was almost in pristine condition.

Still, he never thought he'd be wearing it again. Peggy was his last link to the past, his love, and that had been cruelly stolen away from him. If this was how Peggy felt when he went into the ice, then he never wished this upon anyone. Someone had funded for the funeral, Steve didn't know who, but he'd find out later so he could thank them.

Perhaps one of her family members had done it. He'd been chosen to be a coffin bearer. It had specified in Peggy's will supposedly, but that was another thing that Steve hadn't seen. He had been requested to be her coffin bearer and he was her former love, but he couldn't look at her will? It made him angry, but no amount of smiling and Captain America-ing had solved the problem.

Still, he straightened up his collar and his tie, as he looked at his car outside. He needed to leave soon in order to make it to the funeral. He had used the Avengers' money to fund the trip to London, something that he was sure they wouldn't mind too much. It was abnormal circumstances after all. Had the circumstances been better, Steve would have gone sightseeing around London.

It was, after all, one of the biggest cities, and it was the capital of the UK for a reason. But be that as it may, he was here for one reason, and he was in no mood to go see Big Ben or the London Eye. The apartment he was staying in, while not the best place, was enough to live with.

A small bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen, along with an old TV that wouldn't be seen anywhere inside the compound. It wasn't like he was in the mood to do much more than wallow anyway. Bucky hadn't received his letter or hadn't replied, because he was nowhere to be found. No matter. He couldn't help but dwell upon past memories, back way back when, when he was at the peak of his life.

Dancing with Peggy, the smell of her perfume, faint enough so it wouldn't trigger his asthma. When she was wearing a beautiful white dress that she promised she would never get rid of, a small, barely noticeable bracelet ghosting along her wrist. The strong English twang of her accent, ever so beautiful, as they spoke and kissed one another, her accent contrasting with his own. The accents were so different, yet when they rang out together, they sounded like a melodious tune.

Dancing, old and slow, to _'It's Been a Long, Long Time' _by Harry James. It was a beautiful piece, much better then the current music, especially what could be heard outside of Tony's lab, and the lyrics resonated with him. While he had never had the experience of music growing up, their harmonious tunes being replaced with the bomb siren, he still had a keen appreciation for it. It brought people together, and tied bonds that couldn't be broken.

_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice... _Their first kiss had been a memorable one like they always were. Someone didn't kiss someone else if they didn't mean it, even if it was just a chaste kiss on the cheek. It was distinctive in the sense that Steve back then hadn't thought anyone would be interested in him romantically. Who would want to date a man who had so many medical illnesses that he was expected to die any minute?

Even with the serum enhancing everything, and making him healthier then he would have ever been, they had no idea if the illnesses had been cured, or just held at bay. The kiss had been just before he was due to attempt the recover the Tesseract and defeat Red Skull. The doorsteps to the plane were open, inviting him in with open doors, where she had grabbed him from behind- an impressive action, considering his bulk then- and engaged the kiss.

Nosing her, he had returned it, before she pushed him away. He boarded the plane that would become his 'freezer' as Tony would have put it. _It's been a long, long time. __Haven't felt like this, my dear, __s__ince I can't remember when. _That much was true. Grief was, at this point, an old friend of Steve's. He'd lost everything, once upon a time, only to regain it once again, and then to lose it for a second time.

A constant cycle that always looped back to the same key theme- loss. With everything they had now, a century after his era, surely they would have been able to treat most diseases like shell-shock. That had been around since he was a babe, literally.

Shaking his head, he turned to look at Sam, who was dressed in a very similar suit. The man looked at him with a sad look, before redirecting it out of the window, which was smeared with raindrops.

"Are you ready to go?"

Taking a deep breath in, feeling more nervous then he had in years, he nodded slowly, fighting back tears that were threatening to build up. _Then kiss me once again. It's been a long, long time._

* * *

Peter was angry. Angry but solemn. He was angry at everyone and everything. Even Tony was on the receiving end of his silent, unbridled anger. The teenager inside of him was petulant, lip jutting out, scowling while also huffing. Tears building up in his eyes, and his eyes hurt and wounded, screaming '_It isn't fair.' _But Peter kept that hidden.

He was well aware that sometimes, life wasn't fair. And it never would be. Peter had loved Peggy like she had been his own aunt. It took a lot of Tony's trust to learn of his connection with the Brit, and even more to be introduced to her. That kind of honour was trusted only to Tony's closest friends and family. `And Peter was grateful for that.

They'd been introduced when he'd just turned fifteen when Tony had taken him out on the spur of the moment trip after Peter had a particularly nasty afternoon dealing with Flash and his cronies. They'd driven to Washington, talking in companionable silence, with Peter silently refusing to mention why exactly he had a black eye and a now-clean bloody nose.

That had been a fun trip, despite the circumstances surrounding it._ 'Why are we going to Washington ?' _He'd asked at the time, nervously biting his lip. Tony had sighed but flicked his eyes to the side, before resuming to concentrate on the road. The song _'Dream On' _had been getting into its loud crescendo at the time, and the only reason he remembered that fact was because he had been hyper-aware of the song in an attempt to avoid Tony's probing questions and not give away his feelings.

'_I'm going to introduce you to someone who is very special to me. She always gave me good advice, so I think she will do the same for you.' _Peter had turned his head to face Tony, his brown eyes widening ever so slightly. He knew a lot of people that Tony was close to: Pepper: his then-girlfriend; Rhodey; his friend from MIT, who had stuck by his side; the Avengers: who Tony did everything for; and of course, Happy: who doubled as Peter's babysitter.

It didn't matter to Tony how much Peter complained he didn't need one, that he was a teenager, and could handle things by himself, so the boy had eventually given up on attesting it. Plus, the man was good to talk to about all sorts of things, especially now he had gotten over his discomfort. Tony took his look with a small smile, as he turned his head away again, changing gear again, and bringing the car up to the new speed.

'_I didn't always make good decisions. But between my mother and Peggy, they wouldn't let me bow under my father's treatment of me.' _They had lapsed into silence, and the rest of the journey just had a small-talk. It hadn't taken them long to get to Washington, and while Peter had been expecting a mansion or something, he hadn't anticipated a nursing home. It was a nice nursing home, don't misunderstand him, but it certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

He had turned to Tony with a quizzical look on his face, wondering if Tony had taken a wrong turn or something. But the man stepped out of the black Audi, and so Peter followed silently, through the wide doors and towards the reception. Tony raised up his shades so that his eyes were visible, before putting his other hand on the desk. _'__I'm here to see Margaret Carter.'_

And that was how they had been introduced, the now infamous phrase being murmured to Peter: 'Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say, "No, you move.". Although in his case, it had been about bullying, whereas she had used it all those years ago to tell women to stand up to sexism.

Either way, it was still a good quote and one that he would honour as hers until the day Peter died. Peggy may have forgotten his name from time to time, referred to him as Tony's son, called him Tony from time to time, and may have told him childhood stories about Tony as a kid, but she would, and always would be, his Aunt, damned of the lack of a biological relation or not.

With a silent resolve, he allowed himself to be gently prodded into the car, the world a wash of silence and loneliness as the world passed him by.

* * *

They were quiet, deep in thought, mourning the loss of a loved one. They sat at the back of the mass of chairs, watching almost from the shadows as her casket was carried in, draped in the flag of her home nation like it was a badge of honour. Rising for the entrance of the casket, they all murmured a prayer in joint synchronicity, as six men carried the casket in, sliding it on its resting place, decorated with several flowers.

The choir of young children continued their mournful, soul-searching song, before they slowly came to an end, the sound still echoing around. There were bouquets of flowers on the bottom next to the altar on both sides, but also on the top of the casket, linked together by candles that had the faintest whisper of a flame. The coffin bearers, eyes each wet and red, moved slowly to sit down in the front row, bowing their heads in respect and remembrance.

The reverend moved up to the front, standing behind his altar, dressed in formal and respectful clothing. Next to his altar, there was a bouquet of flowers, looking bright and colourful with their vibrant red, a contrast to the sombre and melancholic mood of both the atmosphere and the other flowers. All eyes were on him as he began to read out the eulogy from a script of paper.

"Margaret Carter, or 'Peggy' to all that knew her, was an inspirational soul, up until her very end. A guiding influence to her nephew, who kindly sent some words to be said in his stead, and she would regale her grandchildren, her nieces and nephews, with stories from her past. Such as the time where she sat her nephew on her knee and told him to never be afraid to stand up to himself, for there will be a day where he will have nobody in his corner. Or the time when, asked what her proudest achievement was, she answered: 'I don't have one. There is no need for pride. I do what is needed, what is necessary, so why should I find pride in that?'. She had many sayings like that, ones that her family grew up learning, so some of her teachings will forever live on. Now, we may sit in silence, as we listen to Peggy's nephew's chosen song of _Who Wants to Live Forever._"

At the back, though his eyes were shrouded a little, there was a small smile on his face, as tear tracks ran down his face silently. The opening chorus of '_Who Wants to Live Forever' _began to ring out, and to some, this might be distasteful, but the song was meant to honour Peggy's sense of humour, and her impact on everyone around her. There was no disrespect in the song choice.

_But touch my tears with your lips. __Touch my world with your fingertips. And we can have forever. And we can love forever. Forever is our today. _

The song closed off, its sad tune wavering off into the background. Once it was completely silent, the reverend looked at his notes, bowing his head a little bit.

"And now, I would like to invite Peggy's niece, Sharon Carter, to come up and say a few words."

As Sharon walked up, all eyes were drawn to her as she looked pale, red-rimmed eyes peering out confidently into the crowd. Her stance was set, standing tall as she took in a shaking breath.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD... but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy."

She paused, taking a moment to console herself. They all looked up at her again, as they waited patiently for her to begin again. Tony looked at Sharon with a fond look, reminiscing about his childhood, before his attention was drawn to her speech once again.

"She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related. I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move... it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say ' No, you move.'"

* * *

Author's Note

Hello all! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far! Or at least, I hope so.

I'ma keep this short, because Prelims, blah, blah, sleep- what is that?- and exhaustion.

QOTW: What is one thing you want to be answered?

See ya next week!

~Cait


	37. Chapter 37 - Reflections

Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight, back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show who I am inside

Reflection, by Lea Salonga, from the Mulan Soundtrack, released in 1998

* * *

**I forgot to add this, but warning for a Panic Attack in this chapter. I will underline what contains a panic attack so you can skip it if you require. It is not my intention to upset anybody- I know how horrifying panic attacks can be.**

* * *

"I remember that at the last session we had, you felt some semblance of guilt over the lives lost during the Sokovia Disaster. Has that changed at all?"

Dr Angela Hughs was a reasonably tall person, even when she was sat down behind her desk. There was short red hair on her head, styled similarly to a boys, clashing somewhat with her grey eyes. Her thick Australian accent was incredibly out of place amongst the Tower, but then again, so was Sparrow's own.

Forcing herself to relax, and reminding herself that not only was it Bucky's wish for her to undergo this.. 'counselling', but it seemed to help her adapt from time to time. Sparrow shrugged, taking a diplomatic sip of water in an attempt to appear (and feel) relaxed. She refused to admit that she felt uneasy here.

"I don't think it will ever change. My guilt is a part of me, something that was ingrained into me so deeply, that I don't believe I will ever be able to shrug it off."

She swept aside a curl of her hair before her stomach rumbled, louder then she thought it could. It was an occurrence that happened a lot more then it used to, much to her surprise. Angela laughed- she'd insisted to be called Angela, so Sparrow had no choice but to obey- before rolling her chair back and swivelled to face a jar, filled to the brim with colourful sweets of all shapes and sizes.

There were different flavours that she could smell- lime and strawberry and grape- and all of them smelt oddly satisfying. Picking up the jar, Angela came back to the desk, resting the jar on the table and unscrewing the lid. She nearly knocked it over, which would have sent an eruption of multi-coloured sweets sprawling over the floor had Sparrow not caught it with her manipulation of the air, pushing it gently back up so it rested on the desk.

Catching the few sweets that had managed to escape, she put them carefully back in the jar, like they had never been disturbed in the first place.

"Why don't you take a few?"

Sparrow knew Angela well enough to know that it was less of a suggestion, and more of a recommendation. She would rather Sparrow had some, then she didn't, and it was a way of getting Sparrow around the whole issue of explicitly requiring a confirmation.

Fighting her instinct to just stay still, she hesitantly reached out and took a few, only two or three. That was all she felt comfortable with. Instead of pointing out how literal Sparrow was being with the 'few' part, she hummed, before accepting the explanation given.

"That is certainly one viewpoint of it- but the purpose of these sessions, I believe, is to help you, perhaps not move on, but come to terms with what happened to you. That it was wrong. What do you think about what happened to you?"

Sparrow chewed on a surprisingly tough 'gummy bear', her teeth making short work of it. Swallowing it, she locked eyes with Angela, who was waiting patiently for an answer. Seeing that she wasn't going to get out of it- and that Bucky would not be impressed had she been less than forthcoming – she took a second to think about it. She didn't really have any opinions about it and said as such.

"I don't think about it as bad nor good. Logically, I know it is a bad thing, an illegal thing even, but I hold no opinions about it. It's just something that happened in my lifetime."

Angela hummed quietly yet again, her eyes constricting a little as she thought about what Sparrow had said. Sparrow put a second gummy into her mouth, swishing it around as the bitter taste of lime swirled around her mouth.

She scrunched up her face in disgust but forced herself to swallow it, not wanting to waste the food she had been given. Taking some of the vitamins that she had been given by the doctor, Sparrow placed one in her mouth before swallowing it dry, just before it started dissolving and leaving an even worse taste in her mouth.

"And what about your powers? What do you think about those?"

The question was asked innocently, but also with intrigue. Sparrow turned her palm over, before sparking a little fireball, keeping it under heavy control as the flame jumped up and down her palm, sending little excited sparks out. She quickly clenched her hand shut, smothering the flame abruptly.

"They are useful to have, as I can protect my Mas- those I love. But they also prevent me from being a normal person- or rather, from attempting to be a normal person. If I do not have absolute control, then someone could get hurt because of my actions."

"But would that be on your plate? Surely that would be a result of HYDRA?"

No, it wouldn't be. She may have been given the powers without consent, and HYDRA may have used her as nothing more than a weapon, but it was up to her to have absolute control, so she couldn't harm anyone else. Sparrow had done enough of that throughout the years.

"While the powers were given to me through methods I cannot and will not condone, it is up to me, it is my decision to control them. If I lost control, then it would be me that was at fault. Not HYDRA."

Angela took a sip of what smelt like coffee, before settling her cup back down. Sparrow's eyes flashed with a dangerous glint as she remembered a particularly nasty memory from HYDRA. Then again, none of them was pleasant. It was one of the times that she'd been locked in the darkroom, with no light to be seen and no company to speak of.

Cold air trickled in, attacking her bones and making her forced to take little and shallow breaths as the air became too cold to breathe in. She snapped back to attention as Angela steered the conversation into safer territory, further away from the many traumatic memories she had.

"And what do you think about Tony? I know you were unsure of him at first."

That was nothing new. She was uncomfortable around everyone at first, regardless of how much she liked their personalities or not. In her world, personalities didn't matter- only if they were loyal to you, and would protect you. This was why she hadn't built any bonds with anyone outside of Bucky, and even then that had been limited, a relationship born by simple nicknames, and a mentorship.

"I think of him like I do Bucky. A mentor, a leader, someone to look up to. He and Bucky have different mannerisms, and while Bucky is more strict in nature, Tony is still somewhat light-hearted, although he can still take it seriously."

For practically the thousandth time, Angela nodded. It was beginning to get on Sparrow's nerves, to be honest, but it was lucky that she was well practised in patience. That, and despite everything, a part of Sparrow really liked Angela, something that surprised herself. There was still the tip-toeing caution that was ever-present in her life, but she 'allowed her hair down' so to speak.

"You mentioned that you feel defensive of Peter, Tony, and Bucky. Do you have any insight as to why?"

Rubbing her eyes and clearing her throat, followed by a quick sip of water, she allowed herself to think about the question in depth. Why did she feel defensive of the three of them? Bucky was understandable- or at least she thought so- because he was the first person that she'd bonded with him. In an attempt to keep him close, she was immediately protective over the bond they held and wanted to cherish it with the best of her ability.

Tony was a little different. There had been no bond between the two of them until he had brought her books. He'd earned her trust- something not given out for free- and in return, she'd watch over him. She'd wager that was why she felt defensive over Peter too. She explained her reasoning to Angela, who nodded appreciatively, taking another sip of her coffee, which didn't smell particularly nice- too sweet smelling for her tastes.

"That's understandable. We cling to what we hold dear, in our attempts to keep it close to our hearts. Now, before we end this session, I have something I want you to think about."

She tilted her head curiously, blinking her eyes at Angela in curiosity as she cautiously accepted another gummy which was outstretched. Usually, these questions were rather cliché in nature, supposed to help her through her trauma. While she wasn't quite sure how they helped, they did encourage her to think like a human being, and less like a robot. That counted for something, right?

"Do you think you deserve to love?"

* * *

Sparrow hadn't let the heavy question bother her for too long, and since all of her trips to the Compound had been cancelled since Tony, Peter, Pepper and Rhodey, as well as Steve & Sam, went to London, she was in her room, listening to music.

JARVIS was shuffling it based on Tony's interests- which had never steered her wrong before- and she found herself tapping her foot in time to the music. There were small notes on a small mechanical robot, that she wanted to put a rudimentary AI into. A being to learn and understand and counsel her, when she felt like she couldn't talk to anyone else.

But she knew she had a lot more experience to gain in that area, and while fixing JARVIS had been a good.. leg up.. for her, it wasn't enough. There was a difference between JARVIS and the AI she longed to make- JARVIS was originally made to help Tony with all kinds of functions and jobs, whereas the AI she wanted to make was to counsel people, to adapt based on their personalities.

It was difficult to code an AI specifically for that purpose, which was why she was researching. But since AI was a newish field, and only Tony had the sophisticated AI's, she was rather limited on what she could learn. The music quietened a little as JARVIS' British lilt trickled over the speaker.

She was a little surprised to her JARVIS' accent in her room because FRIDAY was normally the one who was in the rooms. That meant that either FRIDAY was managing the bots, or she was with Tony for whatever reason. It didn't really affect her either way, whether it was an Irish tone or a British one.

**_"Miss Sparrow, I believe that Sir has some notes that I am allowed to give you access to. They are the early drafts of my own code. Would you like me to send you a copy?"_**

"I'd appreciate that JARVIS. The prefix Miss is not necessary, however."

There was no answer from the AI apart from the volume returning to its normal level, and the notes surrounding JARVIS' creation springing up on her laptop monitor. The notes had been digitised, as evidenced by the fact it had Tony's unruly scrawl of handwriting all over it. Some of it was easily decipherable, and she took time to memorise it- the information within was far too dangerous to be kept lying around.

The other bits were left aside, for a later time where she would try and decipher them. Once she thought the notes were sufficiently memorised (and the song playing had since changed to __Eruption, ___by ___Van Halen) __she dismissed the plans from her screen, before changing what she was researching to engineering. The AI would need a chassis, which would both a practical look, and a relatively non-lethal looking one, and she had numerous variables to work out.

What materials to use, what design it should have, and the colour scheme was just a few things on that list. Sparrow was thinking perhaps a dog or a cat- something small, not intimidating, and associated with good memories. For her, humans were... touchy subjects, bears were... well, the Russian forests were not fun to roam around with no weapons, and almost every method of transport was a no-go for her in terms of memories.

Plus, it would be peculiar for a disembodied voice to be coming out of some sort of vehicle. There was a part of Sparrow that was thinking that this whole endeavour was childish, foolish, something she shouldn't do. She should protect Peter, Tony, Bucky, and that was about all she was good for. A murderer and a killing machine were what she was.

**_"Miss Sparrow, your heart rate has picked up considerably. It seems you are suffering from the first stages of a panic attack. Contacting Sergeant Barnes."_**

She couldn't say anything, it felt like there was no air getting into her throat. It felt like her throat had been crushed, any oxygen she was taking in being immediately shut off. She collapsed onto the wall, the world seeming duller and duller, black dots scattering her vision as she breathed rapidly in an attempt to gain more air.

"_There is no answer from Sergeant Barnes, contacting Mr Stark."_

The voice picked up almost immediately, and in the corner of the room, a projection of Tony appeared, still in a suit and looking somewhat pale-faced and upset. Looking at the clock, it was about 4 pm in America, meaning it was about 10 pm over there. While her throat still felt closed, shutter then a sealed box, Tony seemed to look at her and realised in a few seconds what exactly was happening.

_"Passera? (Sparrow) You know where you are, yes? New York, Passera. (Sparrow) I need you to follow my heartbeats- JARVIS will project it onto the wall."_

Another hologram was projected onto the wall, this time of a heart rate monitor. It was elevated slightly, but not alarmingly so. The steady thrumming was something that Sparrow was trying to focus on, in an attempt to calm down, but it wasn't easy. Tony said something to JARVIS that she wasn't entirely aware of, but the lights suddenly became slightly dimmer, and the hologram brighter.

_"Там около 4 вечера, да?"_ (It's around 4 pm, right?)

The Russian was heavily stilted, and a little rough on the accent, but it was relatively simple to interpret. It wasn't like she could reply though, being far too busy trying to get air into her stubborn lungs to work. Hologram Tony looked a little upset at something, as he clenched his fist. In the background, Peter came into view, Pepper's arm wrapped around the boy's shoulder.

He looked confused, before his hazel eyes widened at the sight of Sparrow, crumpled in a heap on the floor. She blinked, not seeing as she shivered involuntary, arms wrapped around her knees, as her heart rate scattered to sky-high. In front of her, a peculiar Iron Man suit appeared in front of her, looking slightly furry, but still with the familiar red and gold colour scheme.

The suit crouched down, movements fluid despite Sparrow knowing there was no human pilot inside of it, and outstretched a hand. Perhaps once realising that she wouldn't grasp it, or upon Tony or JARVIS' ordering, the suit wrapped it's hand around her own, the fuzzy feeling helping to anchor her to the present, and allowing her to focus less on her panic attack. There was a soft humming coming from the suit, sounding oddly like Tony.

The words were in what she thought was perhaps Italian, or French, and mentioned something about a little bird taking flight. As she tried to keep an eye on what was being said, her breathing began to regulate a little and level out, even if her throat was still painful, like she had been screaming non-stop over a prolonged time. The suit leaned over to her, before gently wrapping her in a hug, as Peter, Tony, Pepper and Rhodey looked at her with varying expressions.

Tony, like usual, was difficult to decipher, but what she could tell was that there was no pity, only a little bit of guilt. Pepper looked angry for some reason, but now that Sparrow had regained some cognitive ability back, she was pretty sure that it wasn't directed at her. Rhodey was much like Tony, his look neutral, but there seemed to be a look of underlying anger.

She wasn't sure what it was directed at. And finally, Peter. The only one to show some sympathy towards her touched with a dash of understanding. Peter was more understanding than most when it came to these kinds of things. Her hands grasped around the back of the suit, her hands almost managing to crack the metal with her pure strength alone.

_"That's Bedbug, Sparrow. I made him for when Peter has a nightmare. That's why he's basically a glorified stuffed toy. He'll fix himself if you managed to break him in any way- which happens more often then you would realise- so feel free to squeeze as tightly as you like."_

He paused, looking at the girl who looked up to face him with watery emerald eyes, the tears being restrained by sheer force of will. Despite the fact that the water built up in her eyes, Sparrow had seldom let them shed, fighting them with no doubt the fear of being punished.

In the hologram, Tony's phone beeped, and he glanced at it briefly, texting with a flurry of fingers just as Peter stepped forward, his face, though red with what looked like tears, and his hair dishevelled, began to speak in his Queens accent that Sparrow still finds comforting for whatever reason.

"So what have you been up to today Sparrow? I hope it's more chirpy then what we've been doing."

He sniffed a little, stifling a yawn. It was unlike Peter to be so tired at so early a time, but then again, while the day had unlikely been physically draining, it must have been emotionally draining. That was what Sparrow could understand from psychology anyway.. not so much from personal experience. A weapon has no emotion, after all.

"I have been researching engineering, and also computing, including artificial intelligence. I would like to make my own at some point, similar to Dum-E, U and Butterfingers. I am unsure whether this will come to fruition or not, but it is a project I would like to do. I have also been to see my Therapist, as per my weekly sessions."

Tony looked up at that moment, with curious and intrigued lines, but also wary ones. It wasn't a secret how Tony was extremely cautious about AI's now, especially after Ultron. Still, Sparrow was being extremely careful, and she would not allow any malevolent beings to taint her first non-HYDRA creation.

"I could help you with that Roe- what would you like the AI's purpose to be?"

Throughout the ensuing conversation, Sparrow became distracted from the panic attack she had suffered, and more focused on her project which was becoming quickly the forefront of the conversation. Not soon after, Happy came in, and stayed with her for the rest of the evening- a gesture that Sparrow appreciated from the man. It was nice to know that they cared about her- and it almost took away the sting of Bucky not responding to JARVIS' call. Almost.

* * *

Author's Note

How are you guys all doing?

Honestly, first, I'd like to thank you all for reading. And I love getting reviews, regardless of whether they are by guests or by people with their own accounts. They make me smile nonetheless. Usually, I'll send every reviewer a comment back, but since the following people are guests, I'll do it here.

Elle, I really appreciate your review. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and how I'm portraying the whole Accords thing. You're definitely right in that Tony knew Peggy for longer, and that was always one bit of the MCU that disappointed me; that Tony never really saw Peggy. And with Peggy being so close to Tony, I thought it only be natural that they went to visit regularly. Thanks for reviewing!

Guest, I'm sorry I made you cry twice. _Twice. _I promise it was no intention of mine... and apparently I'm great at describing funerals. Well, not great, nobody should be good at that, but well, I've had a lot of experience. I'm hoping this chapter is more cheerful? Hopefully? If not, I'll try and plan a giant party or something. I'm glad- I assume- that you're enjoying the story, and I'm hoping I don't make you cry for a while.

Anyway, I have a maths prelim to study for- my last one, thank _fuck- _so I'd better sign off here.

QOTW: What is one thing you want to see in my story?

See you all next time!

~Cait


	38. Chapter 38 - Sound of Silence

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping

And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence  
In restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

The Sound of Silence, by Simon and Garfunkel, from the album Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M, released in 1964

* * *

Jet lag absolutely sucked, as Peter was reminded once he had returned from London. His body was still following the six hours ahead time difference. He'd hoped that his powers also involved quickly changing his body clock or remaining unaffected, but unfortunately he wasn't blessed with that kind of ability. The first thing- okay not the first thing, it was about twelve am when they got back, so he tried to sleep- was that he went to see May.

She'd been settling into the Apartment fairly well, despite the large change it had been to move. May had her own AI, specifically designed to help care for her, and make sure that she didn't harm herself by forgetting to turn off an oven or getting assistance from Tony, Peter, or the emergency services, depending on who was needed. May had been extremely cautious and hesitant over having an AI, being extremely old fashioned in her ways, so Peter and Tony had teamed up to guilt-trip her.

Peter had been a little underhanded and had simply said it would help reassure him. While he felt underlying guilt, it helped reassure, because he trusted Tony's AI's with his life, and that hadn't changed, even with Ultron. May's AI, which Tony, Sparrow and himself had coded as a collective effort.

His name was NATHAN, an acronym (evidently Tony loved acronyms) that stood for 'Notice Anomalies, Track Health And Notify', or NATE for short. His accent was a Bostonian one, a nice contrast when compared to the British accent of JARVIS, FRIDAY's Irish accent, and JOCASTA's Long Island accent.

Peter swung to the Apartment, the monotonous action distracting him somewhat from the fact that his Aunt was dead, a fact he didn't want to focus on. Getting changed on a roof, far away from any cameras- as he was reassured by Karen, he quickly snuck down into a nearby alley, cracking his knuckles ever so slightly. Sparrow followed behind him dutifully, her hair swept into a neat bun, and wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, looking for all intents and purposes like a normal teen.

Since Sparrow had been mostly relegated to the Tower whilst they were in London, Peter had offered to take her with him to see his Aunt. By now, Sparrow had proven her trust time and time again, so Peter felt comfortable introducing them. Walking into the bricked Apartment, the place not feeling like home to him anymore after so long at staying at the Tower.

"Greetins' Peter, 'Roe. How are y'all this evening?"

Because Peter had fallen asleep at something like 9 AM or 10 AM, mainly due to exhaustion which had won the battle against jet lag- he hadn't actually woken up until 3 PM. Hence, the evening comment, even if it was a little on the early side to be evening.

The informal way of speaking amused Peter a little bit, especially compared to the other's formal tones, but NATE definitely had his own unique, just like Tony's other AI's. Peter looked around for the camera just as Sparrow was, so they could direct the AI as close as face to face as they could. NATE helpfully flashed his camera, drawing their attention to it ever so slightly.

"What did you call me?"

Sparrow asked, curiously looking around the Apartment. Something told Peter that if NATE could shrug, he would have because the AI definitely had a cheeky streak to him. It was left up in the air if he learned that off of Tony or himself, but they had planned for a largely carefree AI, rather then one who was constantly brindled with the day to day tasks that JOCASTA, FRIDAY, and JARVIS had.

They walked further into the Apartment, the door slowly drifting shut as Peter turned on the kettle, waiting for it to boil. May was nowhere to be seen, so Peter was assuming that she was perhaps sleeping. Sure enough, upon focusing his hearing, the steady heartbeat of May could be heard.

"'Roe. It was written on the list of potential nicknames written by Tony that was stored in his servers. Do you have another name you would prefer I address you by?"

She shook her head, looking around the Apartment with a look of curiosity. It must be her first time in an Apartment outside of HYDRA after all- no wonder she was curious. Sometimes it was easy to forget how sheltered- for the lack of a better word- her life was.

Peter got out two mugs from where he knew they were stored, and just as the kettle flicked off the catch, he moved over to the fridge, looked at its emptiness and retrieved the nearly expired milk. He'd make a shopping run at some point because it was the least he could do.

"No, I like it."

They lapsed into silence as he made the two of them a coffee, before taking his and experimentally poking his pinky in it to test the heat. Their kettle could be finicky sometimes where it wouldn't boil and the last thing he wanted was to drink cold coffee. Seeing as May had a lack of cordial or tea or soft drinks and Peter wasn't about to drink milk, coffee was the next best thing, along with a lot of sugar to go with it.

"I'm afraid May is just sleeping right now. Judging by her sleep patterns, I estimate that she will awake in no more than two hours."

Peter turned to face Sparrow, taking a sip of his drink as she sat ramrod straight in the sofa. She always made them look so uncomfortable.

"Could you compile a list of necessary groceries? We'll-"

He turned to look at Sparrow, just to double-check that he was correct in assuming that she would follow him. She nodded, fiddling with her fringe as Peter resumed his sentence as if he had never stopped at all.

"-go and get them."

"Will do Pete."

The AI would probably have that task done within a few milliseconds, but it gave them time to finish their drinks. Peter scrolled down his Starkphone, looking at some of his messages. He replied to one from Ned, asking him if he'd got the newest Lego kit, which no, he hadn't. Legos weren't just for little kids, big kids could construct things out of them too. He'd get it eventually, just not right now.

However, a conversation about Legos quickly turned into a veiled discussion about Spider-Man. Like Legos, Ned hadn't grown out of his love for, and he quoted 'Queen's Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man.' That wasn't a title he'd gone by in a long time. Once Ned had taken longer than a few seconds to reply, he pocketed his phone, finished his drink, and turned to Sparrow, who was looking idly at the wall.

He stood up and offered his hand for Sparrow's mug, which she did pass him after hesitating and freezing for a moment, and he washed them, dried them, and put them away. He shrugged his jacket on, before heading outside, the list emailed to his phone, and Sparrow following behind like a loyal dog. Shrugging that off, they made their way to the nearby supermarket, the route memorised as a result of habit.

"I'm sorry about your Aunt."

Peter took a minute to try and figure out which Aunt she was referring to. The one out of the hospital, jobless, and suffering from every type of amnesia under the sun, or the one that he'd just been at the funeral for? Thinking logically, he would guess he was referring to Peggy. Sparrow looked away for a moment, no doubt finding the pavements of Queens more simple to look at then it was to talk to him.

He wasn't particularly upset about that, because well, she'd had nobody to talk to before, and he didn't blame her for being uncomfortable to talk to him. Anyone else and perhaps he'd have been hurt, but with Sparrow, she just needed that extra bit of time. You had to let her come to you.

"I've not had much experience with grief."

Her eyes flashed something dark, as her hands tensed ever so lightly before they relaxed a little. Sparrow sighed as they crossed the road, invisible to the people of Queens, unlike their alter-egos. That was a perk of having a secret identity, there was no press to swamp them or harass them or stalk them.

Sure, one day it would come out that Peter was associated with Tony, but as of now, his identity hadn't been confirmed. They'd gotten a few hazy shots,but since Peter always wore a cap and glasses- a look modelled after Tony's own, there had been none of his face. Of course, with those blurred images, came rumours. Consisting mainly of 'Tony's Illegitimate Son' as a result of his _conquests_ during his playboy days.

"Mainly I caused it. But.. I can imagine what it is like, although perhaps not to as accurate of a representation. But when I imagine losing Season- Bucky- it is like there is a gaping hole that cannot be filled. I imagine grief is like that, and it is something I wouldn't wish upon my enemy. So you have my condolences, even if they may mean little."

"It means a lot."

He replied, sincerity oozing in his tone as they took another turn, ending up at the Walmart. They pushed open the door, before methodically going through it aisle by aisle. The first thing on the list was tomatoes, along with numerous other vegetables. There wasn't much else for him to say, and they lapsed back into a companionable silence as Peter pushed the trolley around.

"What's your favourite food?"

Sparrow blinked, once, twice, and a third time, before she focused on him, her eyes meeting Peter's without a shred of the blankness that had occupied them when she had first joined them.

_Damnit! I'm such an idiot! How is she supposed to have a favourite food when she hardly eats as it is?_

Sparrow hummed, taking a breath as she moved silently over to the shelf, and retrieved three bell peppers, in the colour of ruby red, amber yellow, and lime green. Placing them down gently, she looked up again as Peter pushed the trolley once again, moving towards the bottom of the aisle now.

They turned around at the end, before moving past a selection of flowers- which was such a random place to have them- and looked at the pasta section, before moving on after picking up some spaghetti and some garlic bread. Tony had banned non-fresh pasta and garlic bread because he could easily make it himself.

Well, the ban wasn't just on non-fresh pasta.. mainly all Italian food. It hurt Tony's soul or something like that. Peter thought that Sparrow was just going to ignore his stupid question, but he was surprised when her English accent rang out, albeit quietly.

"This is one of those questions asked to get to know someone, right? But to humour your question, I have developed a fondness for Italian food- perhaps as a result of Tony."

Peter smirked, checking his list and continuing through the aisle. While it was tempting to annoy Tony by hiding packaged pasta and pizza all over his workshop, it tended to come back and bite Peter in the ass later. And with all his projects, he needed as much time as he could get in the workshop.

"Yeah, he has that kind of effect on people."

She hummed as she trailed behind him, onto the next aisle that had raw meat. It said that May needed chicken breast, along with lamb chops, pork sausage, and beef mince. Since Peter was going to be at May's for a while, he was going to make tea for her, so he also picked up some pork mince. Along with picking up some sage, and burger buns, he was going to have a simple enough meal.

"I think it's a good thing. He is not pushy, does not force me to do things, but he still has an impact. I appreciate it."

Her eyes shied away from his, the beginnings of a question forming in them. Sparrow was not one to ask a question unless it was immediately pressing, or if someone prompted her first. So that was what Peter did, as they looped once again and patrolled down the next aisle, which was frozen goods.

Onion rings, fries, peas, frozen fish and crispy chicken things were what they needed to pick up this time. Sparrow covered the right side, while Peter covered the left, and once they reunited at the trolley, he prompted her question.

"Do you want to ask me anything?"

"If you had the power to heal someone but to the expense of someone else, what would you do?"

His eyes widened, before turning his head. Was this a question of her memories disguised as something else? A philosophical question? Morality? It was a tough question, with an equally tough answer. With great power came great responsibility, and if he inserted May and Tony into that equation, there was a simple answer.

If he could heal May, but harm Tony in the process, he wouldn't. May was healthy- well, she was alive- and he was grateful for that. But for her to be fully healed, something she was already growing used to, at the risk of permanently maiming Tony, who had been nothing but caring and loving towards Peter, there was no question about that. And if it came to May and a random civilian, his answer would be the same.

"Someone very close to me, my Uncle Ben, told me that with great power, came great responsibility, and I didn't understand it at first. But now I do. I wouldn't want them to harm someone else at the expense of someone I loved because they would already be committed to their current state, whereas something would be directly inflicted upon a person because of my choices. I've had that happen once before, and I would not want it to happen again if I could avoid it. I could have avoided it the first time but I didn't because I was selfish and naive. I think I have learned since then."

"He sounds like a wise man. A good man. I'm sorry about his passing. He sounds like someone to aspire to."

"He was. He and May took me in after my parents died."

Sparrow didn't pry as they turned into the next aisle, throwing a few more things in the trolley as they moved. The conversation had taken a sombre note, and they lapsed into somewhat of a sad conversation. Peter had no idea what Sparrow was going to do as a result of his answer, and in all honesty, he wished he could have predicted it. He would have stopped her.

* * *

Peter was casually melding mince into burger patties, laying them neatly on the chopping board in neat little rows. Behind the chopping board, a fair distance away as to not contaminate the food, was a mountain of apple peel on tissue, the skins of several onions, and the docked tails of sage and rosemary.

The smell of paprika littered the air as the red hues of it could be seen clearly skirting the edge of the bowl, and the entire side was covered in a mixture of paprika and thyme dust. Burgers weredifficult to mould with when you had super strength, because one tight squeeze and the meat would be squirting up. Sparrow was in the bathroom, having excused herself to go for a toilet break, just after she'd chopped up enough potatoes to put Harley's potato gun into potato heaven.

Peter made a note to ask Tony when he could see Harley again, but with him being busy in Uni, following after Tony's steps and going into MIT, it was difficult to get to New York sometimes. Of course, it was closer then Tennessee at least. Tony was going to join them for tea, and had left Stark Tower roughly twenty minutes ago.

"Peter you need to go see May now!"

The AI had never snapped at Peter before, and in the short time he had been installed, he had been unflappable, but also comedic. Tony joked that he got the wrong halves of their jokes- as in, Peter's and Tony's and that NATE's jokes were fifteen times worse then their own, already not good, jokes. Realising it was urgent, he dumped the latest burger unceremoniously in the bowl, and practically ran into May's room, not bothering to knock or even announce his entrance. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

He was expecting maybe an angered May, a stressed May, or hell, even a convulsing May who had taken too much of her of them were particularly pleasant sounding, but what he found wasn't any better. May was asleep. Sounds good in retrospect, right? She was fine. No, it was Sparrow who wasn't looking good. Her whole face had gone an ashy pale, and she was slumped on the floor, leaning against the back of the bedside cabinet.

Her eyes were half lidded, bloated to all hell, and her breathing was slow and laboured. It didn't look very good, and his field medic training that was required to be on the Avengers kicked in. First, he checked her pulse, which despite her ill looking demeanour and unresponsive state, was steady.

He dashed through to his room and grabbed his 'Peter Patch Up' kit, which he used to patch himself up when he was out Spider-Manning, before fleeing back through. He opened it, before looking at the list of things in there._ Step One, Peter. Call for help._

"Tony is on his way in the suit. He will be ten minutes, and has sent the car back for Dr Helen Cho, who will be on scene in thirty minutes, according to a rough estimation of current traffic patterns and traffic lights. FRIDAY is doing her best to minimise the time. I am currently monitoring Roe's heart rate, along with blood sugar levels, brain activity, and blood pressure. Her heart rate is currently stable, at 89bpm. Her blood sugar levels are extremely low, and she is risking hypoglycaemia. Her blood pressure is low, and her brain activity is spiking higher then anticipated. The recommended course of action is to set her up with field IV of D5W. This will raise her blood sugar levels, and hopefully level them out as she burns through it."

That was simple enough. Tony had insisted that he had a bag of D5W in his first aid kit, after a particularly nasty combination of being sick and unable to eat, whilst also becoming hypoglycaemic. His healing had been compromised by the latest villain of that week, and he basically became susceptible to every bug under the sun until it sorted itself out.

Anyway. Having had much experience with Ivs and the like, he expertly inserted it into Sparrow after having a brief moment of struggling to find a vein. Peter was sort of hoping that she wouldn't wake up, whilst also hoping she would because while her being conscious would be helpful to him and treating her, he had the instinctive feeling that if she woke up with random things in her, she was going to have a PTSD attack. Although he by far, was not one to judge.

* * *

Author's Note

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! They inspire me to continue on, knowing that people are actually reading this random story of mine.

Anyway, I need to sleep because it's really late where I live.

QOTW: Who do you think changed the most over the course of the MCU? I realise this might be a stupid question, but I believe Tony did, as many, many people have pointed out.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

~A sleep-deprived Bookworm.


	39. Chapter 39 - Love the Way You Lie

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe  
I can't breathe, but I still fight, while I can fight

As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown

You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe, when you're with them, you meet  
And neither one of you, even know what hit 'em,  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills, used to get 'em

Love the Way You Lie, by Eminem, featuring Rihanna, from the album Recovery, released in 2010,

* * *

Sparrow knew that what she was doing was likely to gain Tony's, Bucky's and Peter's disapproval. It was obvious enough indeed. But what was even more pressing was that Peter cherished May, like a child would their parent, or in this case, like Peter liked Tony as a father.

And so, it was obvious that she would do anything for either of them, regardless of what they asked. Peter hadn't even suspected anything after she politely excused herself to 'go to the toilet', acknowledging it with a small smile before turning to the stove once more. Sparrow knew enough about AI's to become well experienced at avoiding awkward questions, and so she slid into May's room undisturbed and not restricted.

With FRIDAY or even JOCASTA, it would have been a little more difficult, but as far as NATE was concerned, she was just an assistant. The Aunt was laying on the bed limply, breaths shallow and unhealthy sounding, as a wheelchair rested against the side of the bed, a cushion discarded on the seat. She rubbed her hands together, more for show than anything, as she rested herself on the floor, kneeling.

With her injuries, it was almost a guarantee that she would not remain standing after this. She reached for May's cold hand, before taking it in hers gently. She threw a glance to the door, which was edged shut so that only the smallest crack of light broke through, and upon seeing that she wasn't going to be disturbed any time soon, she prepared herself. Her powers were all quite different in nature, sentient almost, as they whispered various snippets of advice and words of reason.

Not once had that been mentioned to anyone, because it would not make her look any good, and it would just be another sign of weakness. Every so often, though, the voices, as crazy as it may sound, did have good advice. Such as avoiding a certain route-finding out later that it had been blocked off to try and catch her- or when it came to finding something missing- and having an instinctual feeling of where it was.

She reached for the power that, with HYDRA, she seldom had to use, and conjured it into her hands. A small white ball of light emerged, warm to the touch, calm and docile in nature. She willed it to course through May's frail body, fixing what it could, and making whatever it couldn't better. The oncoming wave of nausea hit her like a train- something she had an unfortunate experience with- but she kept going, even as her body began to slump.

Almost immediately, while Sparrow's already pale skin became paler, May's skin becoming healthier, more alive and less tight around her skeleton. It was a disconcerting feeling when it came to healing, and it was a feeling that never changed. Like all of Sparrow's powers, she had no idea how they worked- although she could remember how she got them perfectly- but for this specific one, she paid for the ability with taking some of the injuries onto herself.

She could heal most injuries- cuts, bullet wounds, stab wounds to name a few, but ones that were involved with deterioration or degradation of a human organ as a result of a disease, such as Alzheimer's, worked a little differently. The disease itself could never be healed completely, even if Sparrow went back and healed them repetitively, but she could push the disease back for a little while.

The cost was that for a little while, she would take that injury or disease upon herself for a few hours or days, depending on the extent of the healing. However, she could recover from it, with no long-term effects. Sparrow, despite having seldom use for the power, had worked this out herself after HYDRA had beaten both her and the Winter Soldier after they'd found out about her new power.

Bucky had been shot to punish her, and long after, twitches were occupying his form from the electricity, and slight shivers from the cold. Sparrow had forced herself to heal him, her wounds lesser. The bullet wound had been agony as it's burning hole penetrated her skin, and for hours afterwards her mind felt heavy, her thoughts narrowed and a kind of compliance that haunted her mind, outside of her usual feelings.

To this day, Bucky thought that HYDRA had inflicted it upon her, but in reality, she inflicted it upon herself. Her limbs gave out on her, and her back slammed painfully against the bedside cabinet, the wood irritating both her back and her scars, that hurt like the fresh wounds themselves. Her eyes began to drift shut, her memory becoming spotty as she tried to remember what she was doing here, but she kept pulsing the energy, even as her eyes shut.

In response to the drain, her eyes slid shut- after she had tried to open them again- and her limbs felt heavy and weighted, difficult to move as if she had been forcibly been tied down. It wasn't long after that, that her breathing began to slow to an alarming pace, and she eventually lost conscious, unsure as to when she would wake.

* * *

The first thing she realised when she woke up was that she was surrounded by.. Peter, Anthony, and Anthony's wife? And a Doctor. But not HYDRA's Doctor.. no, she had left that place, hadn't she? This was.. Avenger's Tower? But where were all of the Avengers? She blinked her eyes, before choking around a.. breathing tube? Why was that in there?

Moving her arm in an attempt to grasp the irritating tube, the Doctor grasped her hand slightly. Fighting the urge to send the Doctor flying back- not sure why, but she did- she lowered her hand, twisting her wrist around the ball socket as it rested against the soft cloth.

"Take it easy, Miss Barnes. I will remove this tube in a brief moment, but first I need to examine your breathing."

As if it was a direct command, her body froze, the only movement being that of her chest rising and falling. Why was she being called Miss Barnes? She had no last name. It was just... Roe? Yeah, that sounded right. She could vaguely remember.. Peter?.. calling her that.

The Doctor frowned, placing a stethoscope on her chest, and putting the buds in her ears as she seemed to monitor her heart. Anthony and Peter were hovering near her, Anthony's eyes flicking to his phone every so often, but that didn't distract her from the twin pairs of eyes paying attention to hers. They almost seemed.. concerned. Why?

"I need to take her for an MRI scan. But first-"

The Doctor seemed to do something to the tube, as it rapidly compressed before folding back out. The Doctor moved to the side, depositing something, before putting something to her mouth. Air was quickly taken out of her mouth in some kind of vacuum, before the Doctor- what was her name again?- moved to the side, depositing yet another something. Then, she seemed to fiddle with the tube, before pulling it out quickly.

The uncomfortable feeling quickly grew, and she broke into a violent cough as her lungs seemed to spasm, trying to suck in air. An air mask was placed over her, feeding her fresh oxygen, which she gulped down, her eyes turning to face Anthony and Peter, the latter of which wearing an unhappy frown. Why? Had she done something wrong?

"Take a few slow breaths, Miss Barnes. I will be able to remove the breathing mask once your lungs readapt to breathing unaided."

She forced all trepidation to leave her body, and followed the Doctor's advice, taking several slow and measured breaths. A few minutes passed before the breathing mask was removed, placed gently to the left of her head. A bright light jarred her eyes as the white light was shined directly into her pupils, making spots appear in her vision for a brief moment. It was then repeated for the other side, leaving the beginning pulses of a headache lingering.

"Why.."

Her voice was raspy, cracked, sore and faint from the crude tube, and it was a strain to hear her without an enhanced hearing, which nobody in the room had. Not to her knowledge anyway. She took a brief sip of water, ignoring the bad memories that threatened to come up, and swallowed it. Why was she here again? What had happened?

"..are you calling me Sparrow?"

The Doctor didn't let any expression escape her face, carefully neutral and guarded, and Anthony's was much the same. Peter, however, widened his eyes ever so slightly, the only give away that something was amiss. Anthony's wife, Virginia, opened her eyes dramatically, her eyelashes fluttering wildly, also further hinting that something was wrong. But Roe wasn't sure what.

"I'm sorry, what would you like to be called?"

"Roe?.."

She didn't sound certain in her answer, and even she flinched when she heard the shakiness in her voice. Her knuckles clenched, as her heart picked up in preparation to bolt, and it was only the feeling of calm that kept her rooted there. That, and the fear of disappointing.. her father?.. no, Anthony was Peter's father. Anthony was.. her Guardian? And Virginia was her other Guardian. Yes, that made sense. For if she had another Guardian, then surely they would be there. Right?

"That's my name, right?"

The Doctor nodded, her face still not giving anything away. The Doctor looked at her before her eyes flicked to the three members of her family who were sitting looking at her like she had done something they disapproved of. She hadn't done anything like that in a while though, right? Surely not.

"Of course it is. Now, if you may excuse me, I need to talk to your-"

"Guardians, right?"

The Doctor nodded, eyes directed towards Anthony and Virginia, who had since adopted neutral faces. Peter still seemed a little shocked, which made her think she had done something to help or protect him. And while that was something she would do, for the life of her she had no idea what it was.

"Of course."

They slipped out the room, following after one another, and moved away down the corridor so that their voices were only a faint sound amongst everything else. She relaxed back into the bed for once, looking at the clock that read '19:00', but she had no idea what day it was, or what she had been doing before waking up. And that worried her- for how was she supposed to protect if she had no memory?

* * *

"What happened?"

She asked, upon the re-entrance of both Anthony, Virginia and Peter. They shared a glance but didn't say anything, looking at her with several weird looks. Tony stepped forward, before sitting in the chair closest to the bed, as Virginia and Peter followed his lead. Anthony's hands trembled ever so slightly before he firmly placed them together to help prevent the tremors.

"Just an accident."

Anthony's face was smooth, no hint of any dishonesty, yet something implored her to look deeper. Blinking her eyes, she fixed them on the three Guardians, who weren't giving anything away. Roe shrugged, not seeing a reason to try and pry further.

It was up to their digression as to what they were going to tell her. She blinked again, before trying to sit herself up, to which she was aided with by Virginia. She hated being so weak, so when she went to try and get out of bed, she was firmly forced back down by Anthony.

"Now Spa- Roe, you'll be staying here until you've recovered."

Anthony pinched his nose, but that was the only sign of anxiety. Other then that, the three of them were worried- because they were pale, and Peter's eyes were red as if he had been crying. Pepper was dressed like she had been in a meeting before she'd been interrupted. A thought occurred to her briefly- why did she have Guardians?

She was just a weapon.. fully maintainable and operable by herself. Wait.. that didn't seem right. She wasn't a weapon anymore.. was she? Or was she? Her head began to pound, and a grimaced expression escape before she could reign it in. That was unlike her. All these conflicting thoughts were frustrating her, and she couldn't make sense of them. Perhaps she was in HYDRA after all? But the Avengers' weren't HYDRA… were they? She didn't know any more.

"Am I.. Is this.. are you my Handlers? Was I… inadequate in my mission? Why am I.. arghhh!"

There was a hiss on the end of her sentence as she smacked her head with her hand, feeling a burst of energy well up in her. As her hands trembled for the first time since she could remember, small sparks of electricity and fire burst out, at first only small but rapidly increasing intensity. As the three of them looked at her with worry, Anthony reaching for her hand, which she jerked away from instinctively.

Clenching her knuckles tightly, and knowing she couldn't hurt her Masters (or whatever they were to her) lest she risk more injuries (even if she wasn't entirely sure whether she would get punished) she tore herself off of the bed, landing with a rough clatter. Anthony leapt towards her, lunging over the bed, barely missing her wrist. Bolting towards the door, with Anthony and Peter pursuing after her, she slammed into the door, the noise of it causing a reverberating bang that went down the corridor.

On the left to her, there was a window, and while she had no idea how high she was, jumping out was a better course of action then risking harming them because of these powers that not only could she not remember possessing, but she couldn't remember how to control. Roe had a particular sense of Deja Vu, but she didn't dwell on it, throwing herself out of the window, the shards of glass scraping her skin.

It turned out she was fairly high, and she could make out twin sets of curses as a hand swiped and barely missed. A shot of web followed after her, but it instantly burned up upon coming into close contact with her.

Flames began to wrap around her in some sort of vortex, as the ground quickly gained on her. Another pulse of energy flowed through her, and as much as she tried to prevent it, using grasps that she didn't even know she had, it tore through her violently, cracks of bones and a weird fire sensation building in her stomach.

At first, she thought she'd hit the ground- unsure as to whether she could survive that- but she managed to level off, soaring with some kind of instinct she had. Wait.. she was flying? Upon scanning herself over with her eyes, she quickly realised she wasn't human any more. Was she ever human in the first place?

Still, considering that her powers were very much quickly growing, becoming rapidly more uncontrollable by the minute, she made her way to that little mountain place that she hesitantly remembered. At least there she wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

Author's Note

Hi everyone!

How are you all? I hope you're all doing good. I'm on a long weekend while suffering from Storm Dennis, which is hitting us like a brick here in the UK. I'm talking about 70mph winds and torrential flooding.

Yeah, it ain't fun, especially not even a week after Storm Ciara.

Anyway, I'd better finish this off, I promised I'd go help my Mum with something.

QOTW: What is your favourite weather condition? Mine is snow because while we don't get it very often, I find it beautiful when it lays across the ground.

Thanks for all your reviews and comments, it means a lot to me!

~A cold and storm-suffering Bookworm.


	40. Chapter 40 - Your Song

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song, and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

Your Song, by Elton John, from the album Elton John, released in 1970

* * *

A few days had passed since then. Tony was dealing with the Vienna Accords meeting and was out of the Tower on business. Sparrow had mostly recovered but had been staying in her room, out of everybody's contact. Everybody had tried- that being Happy, Pepper, Tony and Peter, but she had nothing. Tony had tried ordering her, as a last resort, but she had simply ignored it. Stating that it was safer for her to stay away, so she couldn't hurt anyone else.

The only thing that was a solace was the fact that she was eating the meals dropped off- so she wasn't starving herself or anything like that. Peter just wasn't sure what else could be done. Her Therapist was doing phone-call sessions with her and was relaying her findings back to the Tower occupants. Sparrow was isolating herself to try and protect them, and she would come out once she felt like she was under control.

Something that wasn't linked to the Avengers fuck up, and something that wasn't related with his MIT stuff. So he picked up an electric guitar, sat down in the chair, and quickly tuned it. If there was one positive to super hearing other than being able to eavesdrop on conversations, it was the fact that he was incredibly in tune to frequencies. And sound in general. Which made tuning instruments natural to him.

He plucked a few chords experimentally, wincing when he accidentally messed up a bar chord resulting in some sort of garbled noise. Quickly doing a couple of arpeggios and scales, he got satisfied with the tune, and quickly placed a capo on the first fret.

In just a few moments, he strummed out the lead guitar part, humming appreciably as his fingers nimbly remembered their muscle memory, dancing along the frets with ease. Once he'd finished that, and FRIDAY had recorded it, he put the guitar down and picked up the bass.

When he was younger, Peter had desired to learn how to play an instrument, but with no money to speak of and no instrument to practise with, his dream of doing that had stopped fairly abruptly. Tony, however, had quickly given him full range of the music room- the man being surprisingly musical himself- and Peter had sat himself down to learn, aided by Tony.

Of course, he had been offered lessons, but since he was too stubborn to let Tony spend the money- and he enjoyed the bonding time with Tony- the man helped him play all sorts of instruments. He'd even played a didgeridoo once, although he hadn't been keen on it. He had a very specific song in mind although he was going to add a little improv into it- just to challenge him a little. The song in question was Zombie, written by _The Cranberries_. Most people, however, knew the Bad Wolves Version.

While the chords were quite simple, it gave him a lot of chances to improvise, especially since he was limited to the original track. He did the original base chords, before repeating them, both up an octave and down an octave, staggering them slightly as if there was an echo. It seemed more dramatic that way, and Peter, while not liking the drama or attention that was commonly associated with Tony, did like to sometimes be a little bit overdramatic.

Tony, however, said he was enthusiastic. Placing the red bass down with as gentle a touch as he could manage- it turned out that stringed instruments were incredibly easy to snap, so he'd gotten a lot of practice at restringing them- he then turned to the grand piano, Stirling white. Out of all the instruments, piano was definitely his best, even if he couldn't quite manage incredibly fast pieces.

The idea was to make a slow version of the song without compromising the intensity of it, so his idea could either go really well or really badly. Struggling with how exactly it should go, Peter abandoned the piano and instead focused on the drums. He decided to start the beginning lyrics with just the soft roll of the high hat, before becoming increasingly louder while the song built up, evolving into a 'song and dance around the drum kit'. As with many things, you couldn't always get it first try, and his first attempt at playing along was awful and clashed with the music.

It took him a bit of fiddling and shuffling and replanting, but by the end, he managed to get a good enough sounding drum beat. Now for the fun part- the vocals. Standing by the microphone- although it wasn't exactly necessary- he took a deep breath in and began to sing the best he could. He didn't really have a talent in it, but the voice was more of a placeholder until he could get either Tony- who could actually sing despite his protests- or somebody else to cover it.

"Anotherr head.. hangs lowwww-lyyy, child is.. slow-ly takennnnn."

* * *

As was his habit, he had become incredibly absorbed in his music, not even noticing Sparrow's silent form watching from the doorway. It took him sitting down to record some piano pieces before he caught her face in the sleek reflection of the piano's surface. He didn't dwell upon it, instead focusing on his fingers gliding over the keys.

She stilled for a brief moment, before walking in. Her face was gaunt, eyes looking shadowed with a foreign emotion, but she didn't look too bad all things entirely. Minor wounds had healed, she was walking with her usual grace, and that confused look in her face had all but vanished. She strode over to him, before tugging at his shoulder.

"There's something you need to see. FRIDAY has been trying to tell you, but she is sidetracked trying to contact Tony."

Unsure with what she wanted to say, but taking any contact over the silence they had before, he turned to face her, and her face was stiff, eyes hardened. She didn't say much more, before leaving the room, with Peter following closely behind her. They ended up in the common room, with the TV switching on by silent command, showing the live news recording of the Vienna meeting. It looked perfectly normal, and he turned to face her, as she looked at him with an unreadable look on her face.

_Then again, she has many unreadable faces, this one should be no different. _But there _was _something different about it, and Peter was beginning to feel the telltale churn of anxiety in his stomach. Throwing a sideways glance at Sparrow, she looked tired and _weighted. _She definitely wasn't happy about something, and there was a firm downturn to her lip. There was a small tremor in her hands, tensed ever so slightly with an aggravated twitch.

"It's just the Vienna Summit. Most of the Avengers are there."

He shrugged, feigning nonchalant confidence that he didn't have_. Perhaps my confidence will calm her down a little? Then again-_ Her lips pursed, reminding Peter somewhat of Natasha's analytic non-commital look. Peter swallowed a lump as Sparrow gestured forwards, towards the giant television.

"This is a paused recording. FRIDAY, play."

By her command, the footage trickled forwards slowly, and in the footage, Peter could make out several people that he could recognise. King T'Chaka. Prince T'Challa. He was pretty sure he could make out Natasha in the corner- and the camera swivelled to focus on Tony.

Every man in the room was wearing either a suit or a military uniform and the women were wearing either a formal skirt and jacket or dress. The news anchor's commentary started up again from a momentary pause, and it somehow sounded as monotonous as the meeting undoubtedly was.

_"At a special United Nations conference, 117 countries have come together to ratify the Sokovia Accords." _

The small comment cut out, instead focusing on King T'Chaka, who took the stand to begin the opening statement that would lead to the ratification of the Accords. They were important, for both his secret identity and for the protection of innocents everywhere. He didn't want anyone to have their own version of a May or Ben incident.

"_When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace."_

Sparrow paused it remotely this time, before moving over to the screen and pointing at the slightly blurred image of T'Challa. It wasn't particularly noticeable until Sparrow pointed it out. The Prince had turned to look at the bordering window, a narrowed glare on his face. Looking towards Sparrow, she played it with a click of a button, her eyes fixed to the screen.

The footage moved forwards at a snail's pace as Peter quickly realised there _was _a reason why Sparrow was showing him this. He kept his eyes fixed on the screen instead of turning to ask why frozen in silent horror at the expectation of what was going to happen. Over the audio, T'Challa's distinctive voice could be heard as he screamed out a phrase that made Peter's lunch almost return to the world.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

The footage abruptly shook, cutting off and returning to a shocked news reporter who quickly tried to hide her distressed look. That was all Peter saw as FRIDAY turned off the TV, with Sparrow turning to face Peter, her arm slowly snaking to his shoulder. His breathing picked up as his legs trembled beneath him, threatening to bow underneath his own body weight.

Breathing was a laborious task, each breath stubbornly refusing to come, seemingly being prevented from entering his throat. Cold hands gently became noticeable to him as he opened his eyes, focusing on Sparrow's emerald eyes as she looked at him with evident concern.

"Peter, listen to me. Tony is _fine. _FRIDAY, pull up Tony's vitals."

On the TV screen, there was a heart rate monitor, and while it was elevated, it was better than no heartrate at all. Peter just _couldn't _accept that he was okay though- Tony was nowhere near him and could be dead for all he knew. Surely he'd lost enough people! He couldn't lose Tony aswell! Sparrow again nudged his shoulder, concern settling on her face as plain as day.

The expression she'd had earlier was subdued, and Sparrow seemed more concerned with Peter in the present moment, as he slumped to the ground, with Sparrow gently lowering him there with her strength.

"Listen, Tony's been talking with Pepper- she's on her way now. Tony is alive and well- only a few scratches. I realise you might not want to trust me but trust Tony. He promised you he'd be okay, and you _know _he would never break that promise."

Sparrow picked Peter up gently with a surprising show of strength, and carefully placed the still panicking Peter on the sofa. He tried to speak, bring up the words he didn't want to realise, but he just couldn't, the ability being unreachable. Sparrow took her hands off his shoulders- she must have put them there again after she'd set him down- and carefully wrung her wrists out, as they glowed with some sort of power, revealing an orb that pulsed brightly.

She passed it to him, and it felt warm to the touch, pulsing with some sort of power as he gently rolled it around in his palm. FRIDAY was playing some random music in the background, as the bots rolled into the elevator several floors below, guided by FRIDAY to come up. The only reason he knew that was because he had managed to focus a little on the sounds of squealing wheels and beeping that was associated with the bots.

"When I shielded your mind from the wi- from Wanda, we became connected in a way that is intangible. This glass orb is a reflection of Tony's life. For as long as he is alive, that orb will be warm to the touch, pulsing. If that orb were to smash, there would be no effect on Tony."

His hand clenched around the orb as the elevator dinged, revealing Dum-E, Butterfingers and You, rolling towards them with an odd sort of silence.

As they began to beep, Sparrow disappeared for a second, returning in her wolf form. It was not a form Peter himself saw often, as it wasn't an ability she used, but she jumped up on the sofa next to him, curling up and nudging his side with a wet nose.

Her grey fur was thick, soft, and he ran his hands through it, providing a nice distraction from the panic that was slowly ebbing away like the tiredness after a patrol. With the orb safely pocketed, its warm still thrumming through his jeans, he watched as the three bots fooled around, his grasp on Sparrow's fur never lessening.

* * *

Pepper arrived roughly ten minutes later, finding them in the exact same position. Sparrow turned her head, her ears twitching ever so slightly, and her eyes narrowing, only to fix them upon Pepper. She turned away without so much as a dwindling stare, instead focusing on Peter.

Reaching for a glass, she filled it with water, before taking a glass, swallowing it down whole as she tried to ignore the jitters and tremors in her hand. Everything was the same... whether Tony was inside the suit or outside the suit, she would always worry for him.

The current disaster in Vienna was no different. Once upon a time, she'd thought that she would never be able to cope with it, but other time she'd come to terms that she would have to- that she and Tony were like two magnets, perpetually attracted to one another.

Placing the glass down, she moved to sit on the sofa, looking at the lightly dozing Peter. Her phone rang, Black Sabbath's Iron Man ringing out- meaning it was Tony, because who _else _would it be- and she placed it to her ear, Sparrow's emerald eyes watching her with hidden curiosity.

_"Hey Pep. No doubt you saw what was on the news- either that or Pete told you. I'm okay, only a few minor scratches, But ah... I'm going to have to stay here for a few days Pep."_

"Are you sure you're alright? I know your penchant for getting hurt and not telling anyone."

She sighed, tensing her forehead as she looked towards Sparrow, who was still watching her with her hardened green eyes. There was a momentary lapse of silence over the phone, before a sigh and Tony's slightly tinny voice spoke again.

_"I am fine. It's just all hands on deck. Listen, Rogers has done something exceptionally stupid, even for him. So that's why I'm staying longer. Could you pass me to Pete?"_

Pepper got up to stir Peter and pass the phone, but Sparrow beat her to the punch, nudging him with her furred head. Peter's bambi-eyes opened blearily as Pepper passed him the phone, mouthing '_Tony' _under her breath. Any signs of exhaustion cleared as Sparrow moved aside to give him space.

The conversation that took place was over five minutes long, with few words being exchanged and more agreements on Peter's behalf. Still, he shortly passed it back over, a small smile on his face which rapidly changed to a downturned one once he looked at Sparrow. Placing the phone back to her ear, Tony didn't waste any time in speaking as Peter yawned, watching her in conjunction with Sparrow's slightly dimmed eyes.

_"Look after the kids for me, please Pep? I'll be home sooner then you know it."_

"I know you will. And you never have to ask. Is that all Mr Stark?"

There was a pause, a hesitance and hitch of breath, before Tony spoke again with a weighted and heavy voice, sounding tired, and for once, _old. _

_"That will be all, Miss Potts."_

She didn't even get time to ask for any more, as the phone shut off with a click. Leaving her wondering what exactly he had to deal with, but also concerned for the man's almost-son, who still looked ashen and tired. Just what- other than the explosion- had happened?

* * *

Author's Note

Keeping this short because I'm so tired to the extent of falling asleep sitting up.

QOTW: What is one thing you would change throughout the entire MCU?

I think I'd change, as a very quick answer, Iron Man Two. It's.. uh.. it could do with better writing in my humble opinion. My answer might change when I'm feeling better though.

See you next week!

~Cair


	41. Chapter 41 - It's An Arms Race

I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care which side wins  
Long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress

I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are oh so intricate  
Oh so intricate yeah  
I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are oh so intricate

This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race, by Fall Out Boy, from the album This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race, released in 2006

* * *

Tony doubted Barnes had bombed Vienna. While everyone else was sure- other then the Avengers- he was not. Barnes, for one, read as the kind of guy who was genuine about the fact that he no longer had to hurt anyone. And even if he hadn't been, he obviously cared about Sparrow- who was currently back in the Tower, with a surprised expression.

She had pulled Peter out a panic attack, according to Peter- caused after she showed him what had happened and explained it further- and hadn't mentioned anything about Bucky, even though she looked upset. _Can't blame the kid- if she thought it was Bucky, then she must be feeling betrayed. She's probably felt enough of that._

Rubbing his head, and tensing, he looked all around him. Large blocks of rubble were stacked upon one another, and the air surrounding them was thick and dusty, causing many to cough. Shaking off the end of his panic attack, which hit him as quickly as the explosion did, he helped carry people out and to the waiting ambulances, wincing as he aggravated his own cuts.

"Tony, how are you doing?"

Tony jumped, twisting sharply to find the analytical eyes of Natasha watching him. She had a small cut just above her eye, and she was favouring her left leg ever so slightly, but otherwise, she looked none the worse for wear. Shrugging his shoulders, he glanced at the carnage and knowing that this was not going to finish well.

"When am I ever doing something right? But I'm doing better than T'Challa at the minute."

He scowled, ever so slightly, as he saw the Fire Department enter, followed by several teams of paramedics, two members of which made a beeline for the two Avengers. Rolling his eyes at them- he _hated _hospitals and he didn't need them for such tiny wounds- he pressed Natasha, watching her posture in hopes she'd perhaps give something away.

Because if he knew Steve.. the minute 'Bucky' got mentioned, he stopped thinking with his brain, and only thought about Bucky.

"What do y'think about Barnes being behind the bombing?"

She watched him carefully, and her response was measured, carefully monitoring whatever she was about to say. The 'Iron Man: Yes, Tony Stark: Not Recommended' rang in his head, and he knew she lied much more then she was telling the truth. Rubbing his wrist, he resisted the urge to yawn, not because he was bored, but because he was pushing the limits of how much sleep he could go without.

"Well, the evidence does imply that he did it- but your tech never fails. I'll see what SHIELD can scrounge up."

She walked away, her phone lightly clenched in her hand. Well, that left more questions then answers.. so much for a conversation. Readjusting his glasses, he began to analyse what exactly happened, satisfied that everybody was out. There was something poetic about Tony Stark being surrounded by destruction, and the irony was not wasted on him.

"FRIDAY, get the Maria Stark Foundation out here as soon as possible. JARV, find out about T'Chaka's condition, and about all of the injured."

* * *

_What the FUCK Rogers?!_ Tony was still in Vienna, helping the Maria Stark organise everything, while simultaneously paying for any medical expenses- it wasn't like he didn't have enough money for it. Suddenly his headache managed to get even god-damn worse, because fucking Rogers went to Budapest, found Bucky- how the hell did he find out that Bucky was in Budapest?- managed to cause several million dollars worth of property damage, seriously injuring several police officers and civilians, and even worse, killed some of them.

_How the fuck could he do that after he repeatedly tells us not to harm someone? Oh wait, I know how. It all goes out the window once James Buchanan Barnes comes into the picture._ There were two saving graces to this situation. One, Rhodey and the German Task Force had managed to arrest the three of them before they caused even more damage, and two, Sparrow was still in America with Peter and Pepper.

If she'd gotten involved as well.. the situation would have been even worse. It was going to be difficult to paint Cap and Bucky in a good light as it was- even if Bucky didn't commit the bombing, they were responsible for the events in Bucharest- but it would have been almost impossible if they included the other ex-Hydra weapon. Pinching his forehead yet again, he quickly apologised to the senior investigator, before quickly walking away, nearing a car which would take him to where his jet would be waiting to take him back to the US.

It looked like it would be a long time before he got to see Peter and Sparrow again.. and it was going to be a pain in the ass to explain to Sparrow about Bucky.. her father figure, according to the law... had been framed for the bombing, but how he _had_ killed innocents.

"JARVIS, find out what you can about Bucharest and keep me up to date. See what JOCASTA knows. FRI, keep an eye on the terrible threesome and give me updates about Pep, Pete and Roe. "

Both AI's addressed it with an affirmative, JARVIS going _'Yes Sir,'_ and FRIDAY being much less formal, with a _'Got it, Boss'_. Both AI's were different, his children like Dum-E and Butterfingers and U. JARVIS was formal and fatherly, an echo of the Edwin Jarvis from long ago, his voice reminding Tony of the nights where the man looked after him, protected him in a way that Tony would never get from Howard.

FRIDAY was wily, funny and light, not serious and unburdened in a way Tony was not. There was something they both had in common- they were fiercely protective of Tony and whoever Tony called his own. Sliding into the driver's seat, he expertly weaved throughout the traffic, at a speed that was far too high for the limit, and sighed for the inevitable shit storm. This was not going to be fun to deal with- but then again, when was anything?

Tony's headache only increased as his body was thrown into another time difference. It would roughly be two in the morning in Vienna, but it was only 8pm in New York. Not only that, but he had Secretary Ross to deal with, and that man was an even bigger pain in the ass then Rogers was. Power-hungry, obsessed with the super-soldier serum, and bigheaded to a fault, the man was too close to a megalomaniac than Tony would like.

Then again, people had referred to him as such. That was probably why they didn't get on because their personalities were similar. Walking into the grey room, bags under his eyes and the phone firmly pressed to his ear, he watched Natasha talk with Steve, along with T'Challa adding his two cents every so often.

Everett Ross was much easier to deal with- and the man was lucky enough to be in the same building as him- but unfortunately Secretary Ross, the asshole was the one that he had to deal with right now, as much as he wished he didn't have to.

People said otherwise, but Tony wasn't one to shirk his responsibilities. Something that, with a grimace, he attributed to Howard's harsh teachings.

"No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. And, Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup."

"Then I assume that Rogers and Wilson will just get away, facing no consequences, then?"

Tony rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the cheap tasting coffee that was just offending him. He was looking forward to his bed.. whenever he got to it. Still, right now that was a long way away, right now he had a grouchy prick Secretary of State to appease. Otherwise, it would just bite him in the ass.

"Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that 'cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, _sir_."

He hung up the call before Ross could find something else to gripe at him about, or try and force him into an awkward situation. He'd gotten himself in enough of those as it was. He looked at Rogers' baby blues, innocence practically screaming out of them and insisting that he was in the right. It was easier to appeal to Steve's stubbornness then fight against it- as Tony had learned many times when the two men's stubborn attitudes would come to blows.

"Consequences?"

He echoed, surprised. Tony shrugged, taking another swig of his horrible drink- ignoring the burn in his throat that was pleading for something better, and ignoring the incessant rumbling of his empty stomach- and gestured to the window, where you could see Barnes- the actual Barnes, Tony checked- immobilised like some kind of animal, which was inhumane, but it was the only way to keep the non-super workers safe. He'd work on that though. Obviously.

"Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted. Had to give him something. You'll be expected to sit on your ass for a few months, grovel, say your sorry, yada yada, and then you'll be back preaching truth, justice, and the American way. Sure as hell better than jail."

Steve sighed as if it was Tony's fault he was in the current situation. Resisting the urge to say something that Pepper would likely disapprove of, he finally threw his cup in the bin, as Steve crossed his arms in the classic 'Steve disapproval' habit.

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?"

Of course, _that_ was his first priority. Either the shield or Bucky- not the several people he'd wounded and killed in Bucharest. Natasha watched Tony with a silent eye, before looking at Steve, as she glanced out of the reinforced window.

"Technically, it's the government's property. Wings are the Army's."

"That's cold."

Tony couldn't resist his snarky comment, Sam had practically set himself up for it and it was just perfect. Sighing, Tony cracked his knuckles, still looking out the window as if it held all of life's answers.

"Not as cold as ice."

* * *

"Hey FRI. Could you get a Stark Jet ready to go to London in say, two days? For the duration of like a week. Oh, and forge Sparrow a passport- you know how it works. And get the address of one Luke Samson. Book a nice hotel and such- you know Roe's habits."

_'Will do Boss.'_

"Cheers Baby Girl."

_'Will Roe appreciate this course of action Boss?'_

"Likely not FRI. But it's the best idea I have, and she needs to be away from Bucky- I don't know how headstrong she is when it comes to Bucky. I can't take the risk of both of them doing something I can't reverse."

* * *

He stormed away for one minute, _one minute! _and everything manages to go to hell for the second time in the space of a day. Barnes had somehow managed to break out- god knows how, probably something to do with either Steve or Sharon, whichever one decided to act first, and there was now a rampaging, PTSD driven, super-soldier on the bottom floor.

There was also an aggravated super-soldier on that very same floor who didn't think, and a now winged Falcon chasing after him. This could have been solved if they'd managed to just contain Barnes, to get him help, and _to clear his name without any violence. _

"Evac all civilians. Get me a perimeter around the building, and gunships in the air."

Tony was hoping that most of the civilians would be gone by the time the terrible threesome came barrelling in. Otherwise, the casualty list of the two super-soldiers might increase dramatically, and Bucky really didn't need that right now.

"Please tell me you brought a suit."

"Sure did. It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two-button. I'm an active-duty, _non-combatant."_

He emphasised the non-combatant part. He was supposed to be retired for God's sake! What part of retired included chasing after Super-Soldiers, dealing with terrorist attacks, and a mentally scarred super-soldier? Natasha rolled her eyes before she quickly flicked them to focus on a clean-faced Sharon, who gestured to follow her as she tore past.

Checking his watch- a normal watch, that only had the gauntlet in it- he followed after her. Hopefully, they could nip this in the bud before something regrettable happened. His glasses automatically flipped from being normal sunglasses to analysing ones, and in the right corner of his vision, there was a video playing from security cameras which were watching Barnes, Steve and Wilson. And T'Challa, who was following them apparently.

They got to the ground door quick enough, so they got into ambushing positions, with Tony hiding behind a pillar. On his right hand, a gauntlet formed, the repulsor whirring to life as it covered him up to his mid-arm. As Bucky was about to run right past him, Tony got out of hiding and hit him with a repulsor- because Bucky was about to shoot an innocent guard.

The bullet made a shirk noise as it deflected harmlessly off the gauntlet and buried into the roof, and Tony caught sight of Bucky's eyes. They were glazed and unseeing. _So he is in the middle of a PTSD attack. I thought he was!_

"Easy Buckaroo. We're all friends here."

_Apparently not_. He drily remarked, after being shoved backwards particularly viciously, his back slamming against the exact same pillar he'd been hiding behind a few minutes earlier. _Ouch. That's gonna hurt in the morning._ Picking himself up, Sharon lunged at Bucky, in synchronicity with Natasha, and it looked like both were going to be able to hold their own.

Until Bucky swept Sharon's legs out from underneath her, flipping her head over heels, and then slamming her into a table. With his metal arm- one that wasn't like HYDRA's, thank fuck for that- he wrapped his cold metal fingers around Natasha's neck, cutting off her oxygen.

"FRI, protocol Can I Offer You A Hand!"

The arm sparked, and became limp, forcing Bucky to drop Natasha who slammed into the ground painfully. Tony released another repulsor blast, which Bucky deflected by raising his arm. T'Challa, dressed in his Panther Suit, came from behind and assaulted Bucky in a rapid flurry of attacks, landing several kicks and punches in the time span it took Bucky to get a single one.

The hit he did land though, sent T'Challa flying, but he flipped mid-air, similarly to Peter, and landed in a cat-stance, before returning to fight, apparently unwinded. Bucky fled towards the stairs, with everyone in purrsuit (He made himself laugh sometimes) but T'Challa was in the lead in the Vibranium suit that Tony really wanted.

_How much does it cost to pay for Vibranium?_ T'Challa jumped, vaulting a railing, and somehow ended up in front of Bucky, but the super-soldier just shoved T'Challa back, keeping a death grip on him as they tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom.

Taking the steps three at a time and really wishing for a suit, he couldn't let loose another repulsor blast until T'Challa moved away. They leapt over another railing as Natasha moved away from all of them, out of view. By the time Tony had caught up to them, Bucky was gone and all that was left was a confused T'Challa.

* * *

_"_I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?"

Tony shrugged. A few more days of no sleep, armed with one teenager and two AI's, and he was sure they would find them. Two super-soldiers and an ex-paratrooper can't be that hard to find in New York- considering two of them stood out more then he did.

"We will."

He reassured, perhaps falsely. Still, in order for Ross to let him find them, the man needed reassurance and confidence. Something that Tony could ooze when he had to- and tools he had learned to manipulate when he was young. Ross gave him a disapproving look, as he looked out the window for a brief moment, before narrowing his eyes.

"We will. GSG-9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it."

_And if they didn't,_ he thought,_ FRIDAY, JARVIS, or Peter will_. The three of them were like super-sleuths, and as much as he loathed to bring Peter into it, the teen didn't really get much opportunity to get out of it. He was in it from the moment he had become Spider-Man, and he could be in more danger then he had ever been before if Tony couldn't get on top of the Accords. _Failure is not an option._

* * *

Author's Note

And now we begin to enter the proper events of CA: Civil War. I'm going to keep this short because I have school tomorrow, and I need to sleep, otherwise I'll be grumpy.

QOTW: What do you like and dislike about my portrayal of the characters?

Have a nice week, and I hope you enjoyed.

~Cait


	42. Chapter 42 - Demons

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

Demons, by Imagine Dragons, from the album Night Vision, released in 2012

* * *

The next few days were spent doing a medley of things. Sight-seeing with Pepper, seeing the London Eye, Big Ben, and various other structures the city was known for. Sparrow had seen the city several times over of course.. due to various different things, but she'd never had the time to _truly _sightsee. It had been a luxury she'd been repeatedly denied.

So taking this time now to do that, with someone she looked up to- considering that Bucky was lacking a partner, and Natasha was far too intimidating- was enjoyable. Although, for the sake of appearances and trying to avoid having her face splashed all over the newspapers- because Pepper was as much as a celebrity as Tony was- she kept her hair firmly tucked away, under a cap or under a hood. Whatever suited the day most.

She switched her accent to American, playing the role of Pepper's PA in order to avoid too much attention. Other times, she spent with her brother, who was slowly becoming more and more calm and trusting around her. It wasn't 100%, and they met inside his house more often than not, the gun resting near him at all times. Not that Sparrow minded because she would have been concerned if he wasn't cautious.

In fact, that was what they were doing right now. She was settled into a wooden chair, nestling against it as Luke was hovering around the kitchen, making two hot drinks. His wife was out with some of her friends, leaving just the two of them plus his two children, who were teenagers like she thought. Today's topic on, _The Weapon Family Tree_ was parents and relatives.

Previously, they had skirted around the topic, as he was still unsure about the relation. But now, they'd finally decided to broach it. And he had a series of files in his hands, old and torn, paper aged yellow and the top stamped with the extremely cliché '_top secret'_ stamped along the top in Russian. He slid the file across, placing the cups down as Sparrow opened the top, skimming the top, which was written in cursive Russian.

_"_Our _parents_, if you call them that, were not very good people., You probably assumed that after what they put you through, their firstborn. Their names were Alexei Lipovsky & Sabah Novikoff."

He spoke of them with distaste, making Sparrow think that they had perhaps done something to him. He didn't seem like he had powers.. but it wasn't like she could tell that kind of thing just by looking at someone. As if he could read her mind- which she knew he couldn't, because of that whole _develop a power so Wanda can't access our minds or tamper with them __thing-_ he shook his head.

"No. They looked after me like a parent would their child. Stricter and harder than usual, but not abusive. The reason I speak of them with such distaste is because of what they had done to you."

She blinked a little, feeling somewhat touched- a similar feeling as to what she felt like whenever Peter did something for her, although that was often accompanied by a flutter almost in her heart rate- before diplomatically taking a drink of her coffee.

It was a good way of delaying a conversation in favour of finding something to say. He slid across another file, this one marked with an even higher security clearance, and was codenamed _Вооружение войны_ (Armament of War). Basically her name.. as much as she had grown to loathe it, there was still a part of her that jumped to attention, ready to obey whenever that was mentioned.

"I found that file in my teens. Careless, inquisitive, and on top of the world on the euphoria that I was doing the right thing, I opened it, and read it. The fact that I had a sister, one I had never met and didn't know about, alarmed me. It uncovered the fog I had been living in."

She found herself comforting him, somewhat awkwardly as she gave him what she hoped was a pitiful look. It was difficult, conditioning herself to feel pity for someone she had previously never met, but some dormant instinct within her, long overwritten and beaten down, rose to the surface.

To think: had her parents- she loathed to use that word- not done what they had done, she would have known her siblings. Would have still known the HYDRA life, but all of them would have been in there, achieving missions and God knows what else. Bucky would still be there, forced to be their eternal slave, bound by the words that took away his humanity.

He waved her hand off, taking another gulp of his drink.

"I don't have any regrets. It certainly pulled me out of my naivety. I think I have a better life now."

There was an awkward silence between the two siblings, the kind between two people who have undeveloped social skills. There was something wrong about feigning a personality, and while she knew why Tony did it and understood the necessity, the strain of doing that full-time almost was unbearable. Even she struggled with it after decades of practice. Still, shaking his head, he looked at the files from across the table.

"That's copies of the files that I took with me. They have information relative to me, and that is why I kept them. I know little of what happened to our _family _other than our sister."

"I appreciate what you could tell me. It was more then I knew previously."

He smirked a little, before looking to the door as his daughter, a carbon copy almost of Sparrow's brother poked her head in. She had the same green eyes as Sparrow herself did, and long black hair that went down to her lower back. Her eyes shone with a curious innocence and seemed a lot more light-hearted then her brother was. This is what Sparrow could have been in ordinary situations, and it further encouraged Sparrow's insistence to keep children innocence.

"Are you going to tell me who this is now? She can't be much older than me."

"She's ah.. your Aunt."

_T_he way her eyes opened wide was beautiful, and she looked at Sparrow with a sense of awe. It looked like her father never lied or something, because it was certainly a hard thing to believe. In fact, it didn't make logical sense for it to be true: He was 59 and she was (at a rough guess, and now legally) seventeen.

Do the maths and it was clear _why _it was highly unlikely. But true it was, and it was likely to be 100% confirmed for Luke's own benefit as he'd gotten his own DNA test done. Sparrow opened her mouth to speak to the girl- named Zaria as she'd found out- but her phone rang.

Luke nodded inclining for her to answer it, and in what she hoped was a show of trust, she moved to the side while still staying within earshot, and put the phone to her ear, answering it with a tap. The display had come up with Peter, and she quickly calculated what time it was there 11:21 ish. So while it wasn't early per se, they usually had a conversation in the evening.

"Pete?"

"Listen Sparrow."

Similarly to Tony, Peter sound stressed. Sparrow immediately took in a breath, before becoming more alert to the situation. Her coffee was left neglected on the table as Zaria talked animatedly with her father.

"What's wrong?"

Peter's breath hitched, and if Sparrow was worried before, she was even more so now. In her head, she quickly started planning on how to get back to the USA. If she told Pepper about it, then she could get on the Stark Jet, which was resting at the airport. Then, that would take her to the USA, where she could either _borrow _a car or fly depending on the urgency.

From where Sparrow was, she had no chance of helping them if she didn't get moving soon. And if that failed, then she would just fly the whole distance as a Dragon, something she'd never done, but was completely prepared to do.

"The Avengers.. they've split. Tony's stressed trying to get Bucky acquitted, not helped by Steve breaking him out of a holding facility, and he's going to meet them at Leipzig/Halle Airport later today, in a few hours in order to detain them, allowing him to try and prove their innocence. I know it's a big ask, and I know you know why Tony was insistent on getting you out of the country, _but _is there any chance you could get there? I'm going, but I fear that if it's left to Steve and Tony, they will argue. And they won't listen to me... and I don't want Tony to feel as if I'm betraying him, but I feel-"

Sparrow was barely following along with what he said but clenched her fists. If she could help, she would, and she was just grateful that he had told her about this. Leipzig/Halle Airport was closer then the USA was, and a hell of a lot easier to get to. The jet would take her there, and while it wouldn't be a wise idea to fly directly to it, especially if there was going to be a battle taking place, there were several smaller airports nearby which she could go to.

"Okay Pete, I really need you to calm down, okay? I'll... I'll be there. I'll get there. But right now, I need you to calm down. Take a few steady breaths and collect yourself. I can't leave knowing you're.. that you're…that you are panicking."

There was the telltale fluttering of her stomach which she pointedly ignored. How did one deal with panic attacks over the phone? Uh... they normally distracted her.. so is that what she should do for him? His breathing just kept picking up, and Sparrow pinched the bridge of her nose again.

"So London's ah.. pretty cool. That's an alright way to explain things, isn't it? Informal? Uhm, it's nice to see it.. the Eye is tall, and you can see all of London from it. It's nice to breach the skyline without any added pressures… like fleeing.. or assassinating.. ahem. Then there's Big Ben. Although it was covered up, it chimed extremely loud though.. and my ears were almost ringing for three hours afterwards... turns out it isn't good if you have enhanced senses. You never would have guessed that, would you?"

The struggles of breath were still easily heard over the phone, but he seemed to have calmed down for a minute. That was good, progress at least. As much as she wanted to continue talking to her brother, she knew that Peter, Tony, _the Avengers _came first.

They, in the end, gave her a new identity, gave her something to work towards, helped her somewhat pay for her past misdeeds. To get rid of that now, to ignore them where she could potentially help them, would just be ungrateful and would put her back to the callous being she had hated being.

"So, it turns out I have a sibling. Two in fact. They look like me... and I have a niece and a nephew. That's what they're called right? Children of my sibling? I've sat in a couple of meetings... I find that kind of thing interesting, although I can see why Tony dislikes it. It can get boring when they rattle off numbers. How's MIT?"

There was a quiet sound over the phone, with a beeping chirrup being quiet in the background. Judging by the tone and pitch, it sounded like Dum-E. So either Peter was in the workshop- unlikely, it didn't sound like he was in there and there was a lack of an echo- or Dum-E had headed up there. Likely, he would have been guided by JARVIS or FRIDAY.

"It's... fine. Nothing too difficult I guess.. did a few engineering projects.. had a look at your prototype Bot, gave you a few notes."

His voice by now had returned to what sounded like normal, and Sparrow was relieved. Taking another breath, rubbing her slightly shaking hands together- when had that happened?- and swallowed a lump. She wanted nothing more than to protect Peter.. a feeling stronger then what she felt for Bucky and Tony- but how could she do that when she was so far away?

Shaking her head, a mannerism that she had adopted, and would have gotten in trouble for previously, she focused back on Peter, who was still lingering on the phone.

"Listen, I'm going to get the jet. I'll be there as soon as possible, but the time frame will be tight. But I will be there, even if I have to fly there myself."

She checked her watch, wrapped tightly enough so that it wouldn't shake, but weak enough so it wouldn't cut off her circulation. It would take her just under two hours to get to the nearest airport to Leipzig, and possibly half an hour in a car. She needed to get going if she had any hope of making it there before the allotted time-frame.

Peter's voice hushed a little, as there were footsteps and a distinctly American accent in the background- well, no, obviously there would be an accent if they were in America. Wait... Sparrow did the maths in her head before realising something: if they were to be there in a few hours, they must be on the plane now.

"I need to go. Tony's back."

"I'll be there soon."

She promised as the phone line clicked, signalling that Peter had ended the call. Could the boy hide his panic attack from Tony? Unlikely- Tony was great at worming out lies. But hopefully, Peter could misdirect him.. because something told her Tony wouldn't be happy if she showed up.

But she'd rather take Tony's wrath, then somebody getting seriously hurt. Pocketing her phone, she was left looking at her brother, who was watching her with a look of concern. This was.. well.. it was going to be difficult to explain.

* * *

Everything was sorted, as well as it could be. After profusely apologising to her brother- that was still weird to say- she phoned Pepper. Pepper, unusually, didn't answer. She'd bet that Pepper was in a meeting or something, and as such, left a voicemail. It explained where she would be, what she would be doing, and not to worry.

She didn't stop for anything, not even to get her clothes or eat. Fortunately, Peter had used his privileges to get her a car hired by Stark Industry, so it saved her stealing one and feeling bad for it later. It was a Passat, a nice car with the ability to get up to speed quickly, but was common enough that it wouldn't be too standout-ish.

She slipped into the front, pulling down her cap as she slammed the door shut. It was going to be a pain in the arse to get out of London and to the airstrip, but manageable. Her reflexes would count for something. Putting the clutch down, and checking her mirrors, she backed out of the space, putting the pedal to the medal.

Weaving in and out of traffic was not the safest thing to do in an empty city, let alone London of all places, but with her powers ready to carry any cars above her that would attempt to crash into her, she was making good time. The jet would be ready to go by the time she got there, so once she was on there, she would be on her way to Germany. She just hoped she'd be there in time.

* * *

Ignoring the speeding tickets that she would've got in London, she had made it to the jet fine. And the jet was instantly ready to set off. That had been an hour and a bit ago now, and they were just descending to the nearby airport, where another car would be waiting for her.

Peter had really planned her getting here well. The turbulence was minimal, and with her phone charging, she listened to her music, the buds in her ears. FRI, who was both monitoring her getting there and keeping her right, was also shuffling her playlist according to recommended songs. She was listening to a band called... _Coldplay_?

They were, like usual, out of Tony's normal song choices, but she still found herself tapping her feet along, on the steel chassis of the plane. It made the journey fly by quicker, and as the descend approached quicker, she found herself anxious for what was going to happen. _Could this be the end of the Avengers? And, will I have to choose between Bucky and Tony?_

* * *

Author's Note

Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Whether you have an account or not, I appreciate all the reviews for this story. I can't believe that in a couple of weeks, we'll be on chapter 50! And we're not even finished the Civil War arc yet!

So, without further ado, I'll wrap up this AN here.1

QOTW: What is something that you're looking forward to this year?

I'm looking forward to The Kings Man, that comes out later this year. Also the Avengers game- I'm so excited!

Thank you all for reviewing and reading!

~Cait


	43. Chapter 43 - Spoilin' For a Fight

Spoiling for a fight  
Spoiling for a fight  
Trying to make it right  
Spoiling for a fight, spoiling for a fight  
Trying to make it right

You'd better stand your ground  
And keep out of my town  
Fight to live another day

Spoilin' for a Fight, by AC/DC, from the album Black Ice, released in 2008

* * *

She floored the car, a Discovery, following the route pre-planned in the GPS. Germany was admittedly, a little uncomfortable for her, but she pushed through. She'd slipped into the combat uniform she never left without, and didn't bother with the seatbelt, knowing she would survive any impact that she could receive.

Her knuckles were white, tensed and rigid as the speedometer reached 160, the engine spluttering at the speed she put it through. Time was tight, and she had no time to waste, not if she wanted to prevent this fight. Erfurt was 100km away from Leipzig Halle, and if she was going at 160kmp, it would take her roughly 37 minutes and 30 seconds. That was not good enough, but even with her flying herself, it would still be slower.

And if she pushed the engine much more, the engine would conk out. With the heightened emotions, there was a tell-tale thrum of her powers, contained tightly within her skin. She threw the steering wheel to the side to avoid oncoming traffic, and pushed the pedal down even further, hoping that it would exceed the current speed.

_They are going to fight. I knew this from the minute I saw the animosity between Steve and Tony. With Bucky being tied to Steve and Peter tied to Tony, it was no longer a battle of opposing wills: it was a battle of attrition._

* * *

The wheels scratched as she slammed the brakes on, entering a skid as the tyres lost traction. There were planes scattering the airport, as expected, but otherwise it was empty, as desolate as a desert. Ditching the car, tearing out of it and locking it, while throwing the keys under the tyre arch, she sprinted as fast as she could to where the GPS on her phone was pinging her to.

She leapt up into the air, propelling the air to give her a push, attempting to speed her up. She was only a few hundred metres away from where she needed to be. And sure enough, she found the battle, not quite ensued yet. On the right side stood Tony's team. Peter, T'Challa, Natasha, Rhodey, Vision.

On the left, Steve's team. Bucky, Sam, Clint, someone she hadn't seen before dressed in a particularly stupid-looking suit, and the Scarlet Bitch. Steve had his shield covering his midbody, lazily draped yet somehow still appearing alert, the Scarlet Bitch had red energy sparking over her hands, hissing and silently threatening to lurch out and attack, Sam had his wings spread out wide, Bucky was dropped into a fighting position, weird guy had his fingers tensed on his bracer, looking at whatever was on it, and Clint had an arrow drawn.

On the other side, Tony and Rhodey had their faceplates up, Peter was perched high up, sticking to a wall, T'Challa was in a crouched position, Natasha was standing calmly and Vision was hovering. They moved to charge towards one another, and Sparrow propelled herself, hurriedly setting up a barrier. Separating the two teams, there was a wall of air, with forces pushing away from it, forceful enough to move them, but not harsh enough to send them flying.

"Stop!"

She called out, drawing their attention to her as she kept her hands raised in the air, helping to channel the air. Whilst not strictly necessary- although it had been in the first instance- it helped her to have a focus, and when covering a wide area such as this one, it certainly helped to have the finesse. Tony and Rhodey flipped their masks up yet again,

Steve stopped roughly, his hands tensing around the patriotic shield, and everyone else simply froze. Tony raised his hands slowly, in a deliberate movement to show that he had no intention to harm her, and Steve bowed his head, momentarily obscuring his eyes. She kept her eyes split between the two of them, while keeping the shield up- one wrong move, one wrong statement, and the war that was on the edge would erupt- and Sparrow would be forced to pick sides.

Something that, she really didn't want to do. Bucky may have been her father now, but she just as equally had a strong bond with Tony and Peter. Perhaps even moreso, considering all this scandal about the bombing, and the fact that Bucky never replied to Tony's numerous phone calls when she'd been struggling. Even the letters had stopped for a while. Glancing at Peter, there was a subtle smile of relief, hidden underneath the mask but distinct in the ripples that followed.

"Okay. We'll stop Roe."

If he was confused by her sudden appearance when she should have been in London, he didn't show it. Still, Tony and his side was fully complicit, and he didn't raise her voice to her. That was something she appreciated, for more than one reason.

Steve on the other hand.. well.. Steve gritted his teeth, but lowered his shield, his eyes fixed on Sparrow as she continued to speak, her own hands clenched as she continuously kept the wall up.

_All this, over the Accords? Something that will make the world a better place and help to prevent things like Sokovia?_

_"_Why are we fighting? You are a team, aren't you? You're the _Avengers_"

She stressed, trying to add emphasis onto the fact that they had worked as a team before. Why would this have to change now, over what was literally a piece of paper with some regulations on? Tony matched her gaze, his eyes filled with a hidden sadness that didn't escape her notice. There was a slight tremor in his hands, and it didn't escape her notice how every so often his eyes would flicker to Peter, who was watching her with widened eyes.

She bowed her head a little, before looking back up, fighting her warring instincts. Instincts that was telling her to not yell out, not to get their attention like this, and _not ask them questions about what they were doing. _But as she had learned to do, she ignored them, and continued on with her perhaps harsh, but true, crusade.

"How has the Accords managed to tear you apart like this? A document designed to ensure innocent people's lives? Surely this is something we all want!"

Tony's side nodded in agreement, everybody's eyes simultaneously flickering to Steve's side, who all had variously different poses. Scarlet Bitch- Sparrow made sure to cover everybody in a shield, straining herself ever so slightly- looked angrier and angrier whenever a word came out of Tony's mouth. Steve was gritting his teeth, lips pursed and muscles locked into a fighting position.

The weird-guy was looking somewhat awkward, Sam had his wings spread out, like a bird trying to make itself look less appealing to predators, and Hawkeye just had narrowed eyes, disapproving, like a parent to a child. He should have a lot of practise at those stares. Then there was Bucky, who was cold and indifferent, a hidden look in his face.

He seemed to display no emotion, experiencing a mission-like mindset, and while Sparrow was not surprised, she did feel a little bit of hurt. It was like he didn't know how important this was.

"The Accords stop us from doing what's right Sparrow! They chain us to the Government like dog's on leashes, only to be used as and when! That's why I don't agree with the Accords."

He had conviction, that she would admit, but how much of Steve's argument was his reasons, and how much was to do with his dislike of Tony? Tony was Steve's only link to the past, a link to his old friend Howard, and Steve wanted Tony to be like Howard to the extent where he tried to push him into that role.

But when Tony resisted- because Tony Stark does not give in- haunted by the lingering memories of his absent father, Steve grew to resent him for it. And while Sparrow was by no means a therapist- otherwise she would be able to deal with her own issues instead of needing someone else to do it- she happened to be fairly good at analysing characters. Steve only saw what he wanted to see, and not Tony Stark, the man under the playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, Asshole.

"I'm not saying that they are perfect, or even that they are good as they are-"

She hadn't read them since their first draft after all, and she wasn't naive enough to think that they were infallible. Nothing was. But, this was one of the few things she could have her own opinion on, something she could choose to like or dislike. Something that would have an actual impact. HYDRA had been, as expected, a horrible experience, where she had been forced to do things that she deeply regretted.

Killed people she regretted. Assassinations and murders of world leaders and the like.. and it could have been avoided. The point that was trying to be made was that Sparrow never wanted to kill again if she could help it- or, at least, never kill anyone innocent. And with Sokovia having happened, and the lives lost because of Ultron.. she never wanted something like that to happen again.

She never wanted Bucharest to happen again.. the lists of the dead as a direct consequence of Bucky and Steve.. the innocent people who had been caught up in their struggle. That was why they needed the Accords.. she didn't want innocent people to die because of something she had done. She wanted to atone, not to make her list longer.

"-but surely something needs to be in place to stop events like Bucharest happening. People.. people died when you two did what you did. I've seen the lists myself.. they were long. The people want an apology- maybe signing would be a good way to start?"

She softened her eyes, trying to get Steve to understand. He always advocated for no unnecessary lives lost, so surely he'd accept what happened as a mistake, something they needed to atone for? Sure, he'd probably still refuse the Accords, but at least they'd stop fighting, right? She wasn't expecting what he said next.. and admittedly, it stung a little.

"Sparrow, I don't expect you to understand. You're just a kid after all."

She stiffened a little on that, but forced herself to keep calm, to show no display of anger. Not only would that prove his point, but it wasn't how she did thinks. She stayed calm, constantly, and only let the anger show when she was alone.

So when she spoke, she was calm, authoritative, and definitely kept the peaceful intentions up, no matter how much she wanted to punch him right now. Her control on her powers never faltered once, the wall not flickering in the slightest despite the fluctuation in her mood.

"Biologically, I'm a kid. But I'm a kid who went through _the same shit as the Winter Soldier._ So, I think I understand a little more then you think I do."

Tony widened his eyes but kept quiet. Sparrow rarely swore, for good reasons, but when she did, she tended to be pissed off. She took a deep breath as the weird guy whispered under his breath _'__what did she do?' _and Sam hurriedly explaining.

Bucky flinched a little as soon as she brought up his alter ego, but did nothing else, allowing Steve to continue with his charade. She leapt into the chance before Steve could make another point, trying to show him that _she was not just a kid._ Trying to get him to acknowledge the flaws in his arguments.

"If I'm a kid who doesn't get it, whether because of my age or my time in HYDRA, then what about Wanda or Bucky? Bucky was in HYDRA until a few years ago, and Wanda happens to fit both of your criteria- young, only slightly older then me, _and _she was in HYDRA."

She took a breath. She let her anger control her for a second there. She shook her head a little and flicked her eyes to Tony's side, who beneath the look of concern, seemed almost proud. While she didn't exactly understand why, she turned to Steve again, who somehow narrowed his eyes even more.

"That's different! Bucky was forced into HYDRA!"

Sparrow did not allow herself to display anger very often. It was an emotion that was crippling, led to rash decisions, and resulted in several negative things. But, just this once, she would allow herself to display it. It was in a hope that perhaps, since Steve wasn't understanding her polite (admittedly terse) tone, he'd get her angry tone.

Because truth was, underneath all of the conditioning and forced behaviours, and the emotions that her therapist was trying to get her to display, she was angry. Angry that he accused her of voluntarily joining HYDRA, which she had no choice in. That she was solely responsible for everything that happened to her- the murdering, yes, she could have prevented that, but at the risk of Bucky's health- and that she was just an immature child.

"So. Was. I! Do you think I chose to be born into HYDRA? Yes, I came out of my donor's womb, going _'__When I grow older, I want to join HYDRA and become a murdering weapon!' _Just because Bucky had a life before HYDRA doesn't mean he is any different from me! I felt what he felt every time he went in the fucking chair, and I was the one who took the brunt of his punishments! Try being treated as a-"

She never got to finish her tirade. Her angered speech. Why? Because Steve decided that enough was enough, and threw his shield at her. She had looked at Tony for the briefest of seconds, and before she knew it, the shield was whacking her in the ribs.

Growling, she involuntarily dropped the wall of air, and like she had set off a starting gun, the two sides launched at one another, and for the first time, she _truly _saw what had split the Avengers. And it wasn't a difference in ideals. But before they split, Bucky took a minute to look at her with hardened eyes, sharp and glaring, before he called out an order.

"Come here. Sparrow. Now."

She rebelled against the order, the movement almost causing her physical pain, She shook her head viciously, her green eyes glaring at him with an animosity that startled even Sparrow herself. The air whipped up around her and slapped Bucky in the face as she spat out, the metaphorical starting gun yet again;

"No."

And thus, the war started. Both sides began to glide towards one another viciously, automatically splitting up into pairs. As Steve ran forwards, Tony dived down from his elevated position and struck Steve's shield with his gauntleted fist. There was almost a reverberation of sound as it made contact, the two quickly exchanging punches.

Peter was currently engaging Bucky, a target he had no match for, but he was going to try his best anyway. Sparrow flew over to him, destroying one of Clint's arrows that nearly embedded itself into her shoulder. Vision was handling Wanda, the two fighting sadly with one another, and Vision looking upset. It looked like something had happened between the two, but whatever it was, Sparrow didn't know.

Sam was tangling with Rhodey in the air, Sam being more manoeuvrable but Rhodey having more power, and random guy had shrunk, disappearing quickly. As Peter blocked Bucky's strike by crossing the Iron Spider arms, she got herself involved and attacked him with a vicious strike of wind. It almost hurt her physically to hurt him like this.. after being adopted as his daughter and everything else, but she truly had her own opinion here, and all she had done was try to stop the fighting.

Now, she was left with no choice but to fight.. even if she had to fight who had quickly become her best shot of a family.

* * *

Author's Note

Hi all!

Thank you, everybody, for the reviews! We're finally getting into the good stuff of the civil war, where we see the divide between the Avengers from Sparrow's POV, and how she goes from trying to be the impartial one to being forced to pick a side.

I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far. I know that this year will be tough for many of us because of the Covid-19 virus, but I hope that everybody who is affected is doing okay. I'm always here to talk if you need some random person from across the internet to talk to!

Let's all be nice to one another during this difficult time!

QOTW: What do you think of the news?

While I think the news can be a very good thing for getting information out, it is also responsible for making things see, worse than they actually are, and causing mass hysteria because of false reporting. My example of this would be the Covid-19 virus. While it is bad, and I am in no way saying it is good, they make it sound like it's the virus to end all viruses, and that we are going to doomed because of it. The virus has an extremely low death rate, and you only have need to worry if you have a weak immune system, are in poor health, or if you are elderly.

Of course, when I say that, I'm not saying you can't not worry about your folks- it's just that the news makes it seems like a death sentence.

I apologise in advance if I have offended anybody, it wasn't my intention.

Wishing you all good health in this time,

~Cait


	44. Chapter 44 - The Last Song

Give up your way  
You could be anything  
Give up my way  
And lose myself?

Not today  
That's too much guilt to pay

Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die,

The Last Song I'm Wasting On You, by Evanescence, from the album The Open Door, released in 2006

* * *

"Sparrow, stop!"

Bucky tried commanding again, as if she was about to go too far. As if she was about to raise a blade to attack him. But that was not what she was doing. She was still tag-teaming with Peter, working as a team to at least incapacitate Bucky.

For every punch she would land, so would Peter, but then Bucky would land a few as well. And he wasn't holding back. Growling in response, Sparrow sent sparks through his body, leaping from her hands to his as he shook a little, his eyes becoming even hardened.

"People are _dead _Bucky! I thought we wanted to stop all this?"

He grunted, retaliating from the shock with a sweeping kick, which she avoided easily. Peter shot out another strand of his web, releasing not a strand this time but a small spherical thing that stuck to Bucky. A web bomb it looked like. She moved backwards and conjured a barrier, to protect her as the bomb exploded, scattering all around Bucky's skin and immobilising him somewhat.

She charged forward, taking advantage of this as she leapt, propelling herself through the air before attempting to land another punch. He recovered from the web quicker then she thought and he grabbed her heel before flinging her a fair distance in the other direction. She held her hands out and caught herself mid-air, her ankle aching a little as she did so, before gliding back over, to Peter who was winded, blocking strike after strike from Bucky.

Thick vines erupted out of the ground, tensing around Bucky's legs and throwing him onto the ground, and away from Peter. Bucky growled like a man demented, and charged forwards, launched back by the vines which were still wrapped around his legs. Tony seemed to be having a little trouble with Steve, as the man kept reflecting Tony's repulsors off his shield.

"Go"

She commanded, as Bucky tore free from the vines. Peter looked a little sceptical, and uncomfortable leaving her, but she gently shoved him away with a light gust of wind. She didn't get much time to further persuade him as she raised a fist to block Bucky's attacks. The metal fist stung against her arm, but it was nothing she wasn't used to at this point.

"I don't want to fight you Roe!"

That didn't stop him from throwing another punch which she ducked below, returning the volley with a kick aiming for his jaw. Bucky blocked it and feigned to the left, before throwing a punch to the right. Clenching a ball of her metal, it rapidly expanded, forming a circular shield that blocked his attack.

"It certainly seems otherwise."

"Sparrow, they locked me up! What was I supposed to do?!"

She growled as she blocked another attack, before throwing a spin kick, aimed directly at his head. He ducked under it swiftly, before retaliating with a glancing blow to her ribs. She threw her shield, Steve style and Bucky caught it, with his metal hands grasping onto it so hard it left deep gouges within it.

He threw it back like a vicious game of frisbee, which she kicked upwards, catching it and attempting to swing it around. The disc spun around in the air and Bucky caught it again, this time discarding it off to the side.

"They were locking you up as a _precaution_. The didn't know whether you were a threat or a friend! You attacking and killing civilians earlier _didn't _help your case!"

Bucky didn't even falter, launching into a series of punches and kicks that were reminiscent of Sparrow's own style. Bouncing on the top of her toes, she avoided the attacks she could, and gave as good as she got. _It's like I'm under HYDRA's instruction: it all seems to pivot around Bucky. _

"I didn't intentionally kill anyone! The Accords are just a way to bind us like HYDRA did!"

She blinked, her hands swimming with flame as she clenched them tightly, dodging the grapple that Bucky had tried to get her in. The two were at a stalemate: she knew Bucky's moves and Bucky knew hers.

_I didn't even bring up the Accords! I was just talking about the fucking loss of life! I thought we didn't want to hurt anyone after what the two of us did at HYDRA! _

"I didn't bring up the Accords! I just want those who died to be remembered, justice given! How are we better than HYDRA if we just run around killing innocents like they did?"

* * *

Tony was grateful for Sparrow's intervention. Truly, he was. And she seemed to be on his side, which was his entire reason for making sure she was out of the country. But it seemed he needn't have worried… although he wasn't exactly sure how she had got here… but he had a suspicion it had something to do with Peter, who had webbed Steve's shield to the side under a thick layer of web.

Now that his glorified frisbee had disappeared, he blasted his repulsors at Steve, still set to stum and not kill. Steve growled as his lower arms become slightly burned, as Peter webbed him down with his webs. Sparrow, as Tony could see, looking off quickly in the distance, was engaged in a deadly dance with Bucky, and it looked like they were exchanging heated words. It was unlike the quiet Sparrow to do so.

Tony charged into Steve, slamming him with the full force of his armour in order to get him away from Peter, who he felt an increasing responsibility towards. He and Sparrow both. He never wanted to drag either of them into this.. but he'd Peter had refused to let him go alone- and it was impossible to sneak off without him.

Even Sparrow had ended up back here.. and she was fighting against her _father _figure, something that he never wanted to happen. Bucky was Sparrow's second chance at a somewhat decent father, but she was going to end up having a relationship with Bucky like he ended up having with Howard. A few minor alerts came up on the armour, JARVIS taking the reigns for this battle.

_"Sir, abdominal integrity is at 89% and falling. Might I suggest you remove Rogers' hand from the metal plating._"__

Looking down as he moved to ram Steve into the wall, watching in abject horror as Scott Lang- JARVIS was increasingly good at facial rec- slammed into Peter, the force bringing the airport building down on top of him. He blasted Steve off the armour with extreme prejudice, barely resisting the urge to use the uni-beam, and turned sharply mid-air, his breath picking up rapidly.

Peter was stuck under a building again. He _hated _buildings. _He must be scared. So scared_. The thrusters hummed as the Arc worked to push him over to the building as fast as he could managed. _It's alright Pete, shh, I'll get there soon. You won't be under there long, it's okay, I'mgoingtogetyouyou'llbeokay_-

_"Sir, your heartrate is elevating to a dangerous level. Mr Parker is fine."_

He was about to snap at JARVIS that Peter wasn't likely to be okay under a pile of rubble, even if he did have super-strength and a highly durable suit of armour- JARVIS focusing on the rubble, namely Sparrow who was standing tensed. As she raised her hands, flat and slow, the rubble shook, and Tony was just about ready to scream out no, imagining Peter with broken bones, impaleations, and concussions- JARVIS urged him to watch.

The rubble slowly lifted up and was tossed away to the side, revealing an unharmed Peter, who was with widened eyes and shock. Peter stepped out unharmed, his metal arms easily clambering over the rocks. Tony relaxed, before JARVIS quickly overode the armour and threw him to the side, avoiding an EMP arrow shot by Birdbrain.

It would've temporarily shut down the armour- but with a manual reboot which would've taken a few seconds at least, he would've been fine. Still, at this height he would have hit the ground, and that would have been uncomfortable, to say the least. Bucky and Steve had disappeared, and with them, Natasha, who had presumably gone to chase after them. Gulliver over there lunged towards Rhodey-Bear with a slow-ass punch, which the man moved out of the way of.

"Y'know how in Star Wars how they bring down the AT-AT?"

Peter didn't need to explain much more as he began to wrap web around Lang's legs, binding them together slowly but surely. It was going to take a couple of layers though. Peter's webs were strong, but not that strong. As Rhodey kept Lang distracted from above, firing off repulsors and small rockets, and Peter was binding him, Tony got into combat with Birdbrain, who was still firing arrows off, inhabiting Peter's ability to subdue Lang, and also being incredibly annoying.

Wanda was twitching on the ground, subdued by Vision and unconscious, with power-neutralising cuffs on. _ I don't want anyone else to be subjected to their worst fears: not Peter or Rhodey or Vision or Sparrow. _For good measure, Peter had covered her in a layer of web, so that she couldn't twist or move out, pinned to the ground.

Without her powers, she wasn't strong enough to escape. Tony landed on the ground in his iconic pose and engaged in hand to hand, something that he knew he couldn't beat the archer in. _Although_ that wasn't what he was waiting for, he was waiting for an opportunity to cover him in an electric net, one designed by his truly.

"Too scared to take me on outside the armour?"

Clint sneered a little, surprising Tony with the venom in his tone. What exactly had he done other than disagree on the Accords? Clint was supposed to be retired, living on a farm with his wife and kids who Tony had painstakingly made sure were protected. As he got whipped around the head by Birdbrain's bow, he punched him, which he dodged. Raising his two gauntlets at him, he released the nets, which Birdbrain had no chance at dodging at that range.

It pinned him down to the ground under sparking nets, which he had no chance of escape as it sent small electric shocks through him, numbing his muscles and rendering him immobile. Tony wasn't callous or murderous- not wanting to return to his moniker of the Merchant of Death that he hated so much- so it wouldn't hurt. Just uncomfortable and paralysing. He turned just in time to see Rhodey get struck by Vision's beam which was meant to hit Sam, and his friend. Began. Falling. _Down_.

Tony shot off towards his friend, pushing his armour to the max despite knowing that he couldn't make it. As Scott Lang began to fall in a massive heap, Peter narrowly moving out of the way as he kept his web taut, barely dodging the increasingly limp mass, Sparrow was still in squashing range. And nobody could get to here- not Tony, not Peter, not Vision, and not even Sam, who entered into a steep dive.

Roe closed her eyes in what looked like acceptance as Tony and Peter's simultaneous screaming was in Tony's ears, and she raised her hands, still in squashing range, power thrumming around her from what Tony could see. As JARVIS was throwing up statistics of how likely she was to survive, Rhodey's descent began to slow, no longer at that plummeting pace he was before.

Tony angled himself upwards, thinking that perhaps he could grab both Rhodey and Sparrow in one fell swoop- though he knew that it wouldn't be possible based on all angles of trajectory.

As soon as it looked like Lang wouldn't be able to recover, Peter released his grip on his webs, and shot Sparrow with them. She didn't even flinch as he pulled harshly, overbalancing her and sending her teetering across the tarmac, resulting in several burns and scrapes that Sparrow wouldn't even blink about.

As Rhodey landed with a much softer impact- the beginnings of a panic attack still thrumming in his chest and the grey sky alternating with a black one as if he was in some kind of horrible eighties rave. And he'd had a lot of experience with those. As Peter pulled harder on his webs, the legs of the Iron Spider pulling him back in order to gain better grip, Lang finally hit the ground, resulting in a tremor that shook the earth.

There was no yell of pain as Tony finally managed to get within a hands stretch of his adoptive son, and landed hastily, the thrusters cutting out quickly. Rhodey had since gotten up slowly, walking raggedly across the short distance where they were both looking over Sparrow, who's wide eyes were startling.

_"Rhodey!"_

He called out- screamed out over the comms- as the images began to creep inside his mind, flickering from bit to bit. Rhodey flipped his faceplate up, bruised and battered, but alive. While his breath was still erratic, his chest sporadic, and still trying to determine what was real and what was not, he forced himself to be calm, looking at Sparrow who was pinned under the unconscious Scott.

Peter was looking at Roe with a sense of worry. The metal legs receeded neatly into the back of Peter's armour, whilst Rhodey placed his arm on Tony's armoured shoulder, gripping tightly.

"Tones, I'm fine. You see? Just a little bruised. Well.. War Machine might need a little.. _tune-up_, but that can wait. You know where we are?"

He blinked his eyes slowly and deliberately, before setting his jaw and nodding firmly. Peter was taking Roe's pulse despite Karen being able to do that exact thing, and Peter's helmet peeled back, revealing a cut along his cheek, and a slightly dazed look in his eye.

_Concussion_. That was just what they could see. It seemed like Peter was closer to Sparrow then Tony knew: and he recognised that look on his face. Snapping himself out of it, he focused on Sparrow, kneeling down, snapping his fingers, trying to get her alert.

"Roe? You awake? We're not having a repeat of the temporary amnesia are we?"

Though pinned down, her emerald eyes focused on Tony, dilated a little but definitely alert. Because of the angle that Peter was at when he was pulling, Sparrow was pinned under Lang's shoulder, the width of it at least three times the size of her body. She attempted to move her hands and tried to push his shoulder off of her.

Her arms quivered at the strain she was obviously outputting, but she quickly gave up. Turning her head to the three men- with Vision coming down with Sam, who was about ten seconds away from getting arrested- Roe grabbed Pete's hand, squeezing it a little. Peter's eyes widened as her eyes rolled back, and Tony realised that something was very wrong if Sparrow was passing out because that was something that never happened. Passing out meant being unsafe. And Sparrow never passed out.

"She's not breathing!"

Peter yelled. Looking between the group of them, Peter quickly got into a good angle and rested his hands underneath Scott's arm. Tony shot up from where he was standing, adrenaline through him, and gripped tightly, his knuckles going surely white within the armour. Vision stood hovering, his eyes concentrated as the Mind Stone glowed inside his head, making Lang that much easier to lift.

Rhodey crouched down and grabbed Sparrow's limp form by her shoulders, and once Lang's heavy-ass body had been lifted up, Rhodey yanked him out, abandoning the War Machine suit as Rhodey slid onto the ground, taking her pulse and resting his ear near her mouth. He cursed, before crossing his hands and placing it over her chest.

"Come on Roe!"

Tony and Peter dropped Lang as Peter went pale, watching with tearful eyes as Rhodey continued to curse, continuing to do CPR.

_'Getting the nearest ambulance services, Sir'._

Tony ignored JARVIS, instead wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders. Stroking his hair, and passing the inbuilt defiblerators from within the suit along to Rhodey, he murmured soft assurances as the wail of ambulances echoed from somewhere in the distance.

_"Andrà tutto bene Peter. Passera_ is a fighter."

(Everything is going to be okay, Peter.)

* * *

Author's Note

Hi everyone.

I hope that you all are doing okay considering the current situation of the world.

I'm not particularly religious, but I am sending my best wishes to you and your families- in this time, whether we are Scottish, American, black, white, tall or short, we need to stick together.

I'm going to keep this short, but I hope you all are staying safe, and thank you for your support and reviews. I smile every time I see someone being passionate about my story, or even giving me constructive criticism. I hope to entertain, take up five minutes or so of your time, provide a reprieve during this tough time.

QOTW: What is life like for you at the minute?

Mine is odd. My school has been shut, meaning I finished my final year months earlier than planned, and my exams are cancelled. I find myself not really knowing what to do now with my five months or so free time.

See you all next time,

best wishes,

~Cait


	45. Chapter 45 - Sacred Lie

My conviction is stronger today  
As I fight to uncover your sacred lie  
And the fear isn't going away  
As the soldiers still die

Let your followers know their lives have been sold  
For the good of your sacred lie  
For the truth to be told  
And the plan to unfold  
We must start asking why

Don't you know the war is far from over now?  
What a stumbling block we've fallen over now  
As our brothers die defending no one  
The war is far from over now

Sacred Lie, by Disturbed, from the album, Ten Thousand Fists, released in 2005

* * *

Pain and fire, that was what Sparrow had woken up to. And in a hospital no less. Doctors rushed in as she tried to sit up, only to be greeted (pushed back down) by several Doctors and nurses and reversing what little progress she had made.

For a minute, she was afraid she was with Hydra again, the cold bed reminding her of that, until Rhodey was by her side, pushing her down gently (apparently she had leapt back up) and telling her that she wasn't where she thought she was.

She took a brief moment to breath, only to realise how much it _hurt_. It was almost a stabbing pain (she most definitely knew what they were like), every single breath hurt to take, yet she chose to ignore it.

"What happened Si-Rhodey?"

In times like this, she would automatically fall back on referring to people with a title. Usually, she managed to correct herself, but she was still pretty out of it. The pain was quite a distraction, even if she had felt worse before. But that kind of pain was but a faded memory. He looked at her sympathetically, before he put her hand gently on her wrist, helping to tie her down to the current time, and not her memories. They weren't a good place to be for anyone.

"Remember coming to Leipzig-Halle airport?"

She blinked before it hit her like a ton of bricks. The memories were vivid and visceral, and it was no longer a foggy haze. She even remembered the various dangerous driving charges she'd likely be facing and the even more speeding offences. Sparrow made a note to either pay for them herself, or do some work for Tony in an attempt to pay it off that way.

It was probably quite a bit... She had arrived just in time, managing to separate the two groups by manipulating the air around them, the air pushing them away from the centre. She distinctly remembered both sides calming, not fighting or lunging, and she had used her new business and mediating skills that she had learned from Pepper to try and stop the two from feuding over something so stupid.

It had worked until Steve had been condescending, and acting almost like a hypocrite, saying that she didn't know what she was saying due to Hydra and her age, and when she had calmly argued that he wouldn't say the same about Bucky or that if she didn't understand then surely Wanda didn't either, as he defined her as a kid, and she could visibly see that she had dropped her foot in it.

Following on, ignoring the heated glare she was receiving, she went on to explain how the Accords were good in some aspects- which was when she had been rudely interrupted by a certain shield in the ribs. Distinctly remembering the aftermath of the attack, especially with Tony, she remembered how Lang had gone 'Giant' and Vision accidentally...accidentally hitting...

"Are you okay?!"

She cried out, jumping up and ignoring the protests that her body screamed, and ignoring the whine from her lungs. Rhodey quickly stood up, a bruise on his chin becoming evident, and he pushed her down once more, as the heart meter calmed from its erratic spike of beeping.

"I'm fine, calm down. You managed to cushion my blow enough that I didn't injure my spine, other than some bruising which'll go down by itself. If you hadn't..well...I wouldn't be standing right now."

Sighing with relief, she couldn't help but notice the lack of Tony. She knew what the mother bear was like- fussing and trying to look after her when she had been injured before. His lack of appearance was enough to startle her out of her conversation with Rhodey, who was the only one by her side.

She hadn't thought that anyone else was injured... Some part of her brain was going over everything that Rhodey was saying after he continued on, and she pushed herself up with a slight more ease than before.

"...Peter wanted to be here, but his Aunt has stopped him from going out for a bit."

"Where's Tony?"

She couldn't help but interrupt, as another part of her was glad that Peter was unharmed, another was focusing on the lack of a mechanic. Even if he wasn't here because he thought she was fine (unlikely, even if she had sprained her ankle he would still flock around her), he would've still left a card or something. He was on par with Bucky when it came to fretting.

"He's been locked up in the lab since me and Pepper had to drag him to the medical wing to get checked out. You know what Tones is like when it comes to things like that."

She did know what he was like, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening. Rhodey's phone was ringing, and he looked at her as if to say 'I have to answer this', and upon her nod, he left quickly. Pushing herself off the bed again, this time without Rhodey to push her down, she disconnected her IV, and turned off the heart rate monitor, knowing from past experience that it would most definitely make a sound if she took the cuff off immediately.

She pushed the pain away to another part of her mind, before grabbing her Starkphone which was on the counter. It had held up pretty well (well, of course, it did. Tony made it) and other than a massive crack through the screen, it was unscathed.

Considering it had been kicked by a giant man, it was lucky to get away with the singular crack. Dialling the numbers she knew off by heart, the line quickly connected to FRIDAY, who's Irish lilt trickled through the phone like water out of a tap.

"Is Tony available to talk?"

She was hoping to get a definite answer from the AI, praying that he would answer. The answer came through clear and fast, without any of her usual AI sarcasm. Craning her hearing, she could make out pacing footsteps, and Rhodey's hushed voice into the phone. She still had a bit of time left, but she could only hope that Tony hadn't requested FRIDAY to be quiet about what he was doing.

"Boss is currently indisposed."

"What's he doing?"

FRIDAY took a very human-like pause, and it reminded her of how much effort Tony had put into his AI's, and how close to human they were. After some more prompting, and deliberating, FRIDAY had adopted an almost worried tone, as she hastily replied.

"He spent some time _investigating_ the bombing. He _found_ what he was looking for, and _went_ to inform _them_ what he had found. He _told_ me not to _inform_ anyone _about_ his trip to Siberia."

_He went looking through the SHIELD files to try and prove Bucky's innocence, for whatever reason he had. He found something and went to inform Steve and Bucky before they did anything stupid. He left for Siberia without telling the UN._

The various inflexions in the AI's voice and basic guesswork and deduction allowed her to decipher the hidden message that FRIDAY was trying to suggest. The fact that she'd managed to get across so much, in less than simple ways, implied he'd used a command to keep her quiet.

The AI was smarter then many gave her credit for, and definitely knew when her creator was in danger. Ignoring the fact that she was definitely in no condition to leave the hospital, she knew that she had to get to Siberia, in case _Barnes _and _Rogers_ sprung an attack on him while he was there. Any trust she had in the two was broken and coming from her about Bucky, she was deadly serious.

Taking charge in the short time span, and not allowing any time to prepare or allow herself to heal further, she began to bark out orders while Rhodey was distracted.

_Point of observation one. My healing factor should subdue any injuries for enough time to allow me to get to Siberia and back. Point of observation two, I need transport to get to Siberia. Point of observation three, I need permission- we need permission- to get to Siberia. It is unnecessary to get into avoidable legal disputes._

She quickly locked the door (why was that even a thing in a hospital?) before moving towards the window.

"FRIDAY, clear with the UN that I request permission to head to Siberia with Tony in an attempt to capture the Rogues. Are there any suits that are not mapped to Tony, that I could use to fly to Siberia?"

She continued to push away the pain and could hear Rhodey leaning towards the end of his conversation. She had to be quick, could rest once her last remaining father figure was safe. Barnes certainly didn't deserve the title any more. FRIDAY took a brief moment to no doubt check if there were any such suits that would fit the request.

She was beginning to wish that she had asked Tony to either give her lessons or make one for her, although considering she was deemed as an enhanced, she wasn't as strong as Buck-_ Barnes or Rogers._

"Done. They are convening in ten minutes to discuss the request. Scanning through all of Boss' suits, the only one that fits the requests is the RESCUE suit, which is only a prototype currently. It lacks basic things that any of the other suits have, such as internal heating, but possesses both repulsers, the uni-beam, prototype ion cannons and basic life support."

"Send it to my location. Remind me to apologise to Tony later. Bring the briefcase suit with the RESCUE suit. If Rhodey asks where I'm going, ignore all override codes, but tell him that I'm going to try and assist the idiot that is Tony."

A hum was all she received as she walked as fast as she could to the window, trying to avoid jarring her ribs. Fast healing she may have, but when they were completely shattered she couldn't heal them that fast. She was not looking forward to braving the cold in a suit that barely had internal heating, but she would do it if it meant that she could help Tony.

There was no definitive answer as to whether FRIDAY would ignore Rhodey's overrides or not, Sparrow just hoped that for the sake of Tony she would. There was no way Rhodey would let her go as she was now. And Rhodey couldn't go because of the War Machine Suit being wrecked.

Throwing open the window, blue and silver pieces of the suit came flying, automatically attaching itself to her like it had been made for her. Which it obviously hadn't, because why would Tony make her a suit? And, even ignoring that, the proportions were completely wrong, the suit being tight and uncomfortable around her form.

She was too tall (slightly) for it, but she would manage for now. She wouldn't be wearing it for long. The blue armour settled upon her body, aggravating her limbs to all hell, as the silver segments (specifically where her ribs were, her thighs were, and the helmet mask bit) tightened, and she masked a groan.

_Definitely going to regret this later, but it's the fastest way to get to Siberia. Plus FRIDAY can remotely pilot it._

As the various vents sealed, blue shoulder pads bulging out, and the bright blue of the triangular reactor lit, she could see Rhodey barge through the door. Her ribs were beginning to hurt due to the tightness of the armour, but she ignored it in favour of having better things to do. Grabbing the suitcase, which had been left on the floor when the gauntlet had attached itself, she hovered clumsily.

"FRIDAY, control the suit for me, please. Plot a course for Tony's last known location."

She turned to face the startled and disapproving Rhodey, as he tried to stop her from leaving, but she ignored him like she was doing many different things. He was wearing what Tony called his 'disapproving sugarplum face' and it was one that promised severe retribution.

Ignoring his call out, she flew out the window, FRIDAY controlling the half-finished suit with ease. Once upon a time, she would have never ignored a direct order from her superior, but in this case, it was necessary. The repulsers flared up once they were a safe distance away from any buildings, propelling her forward with a faster rate.

The armours UI was fairly simple to read, but she had a feeling that FRIDAY was simply controlling how much she could see. The air pressure was beginning to go thin, and while the suit was regulating the air pressure and the breathable air, it was still taking its toll in her lungs. If only Barnes and Rogers could have waited until she was healed.

Or Tony had asked someone to go with him. After about half an hour of flying, and still managing to be in the continental US, she was finally cleared to leave the US with Tony. At least this way he wouldn't face charges from the UN, because she knew what he was like. Plus Ross was a bit of an ass-hole, so she could understand that he wouldn't want to tell him that.

Satisfied that their backs were covered politically and with FRIDAY helpfully transferring her calls from the phone to the armour, she continued to ignore Rhodey's calls, and then Pepper's, and then finally Peter's, only replying with a text that said that she was fine, she was going to aid Tony, and that she wasn't going to do anything stupid. She could only hope that she would get there in time and that the two Super-Soldiers wouldn't do anything stupid, but when was she that lucky?

* * *

She had managed to sneak past T'Challa with the suits experimental 'camouflage' feature, where several panels on the suit flicked back, to redirect light around her, making it look like there was nothing there. Or at least, that was the simple explanation. The air filtration wasn't doing much good for her lungs though, as they began to burn, and she was slowly beginning to stop shivering.

Which wasn't good, meaning she couldn't spend more time than necessary here. No shivering meant hypothermia was setting in. She didn't want to know how Tony was right now. Upon scanning for heat signatures, she could see three others, with one having a 'missing arm', which wasn't showing up. They looked to be clashing, only serving to make her hurry.

She was struggling to find an entrance, before she finally decided to just breakthrough, the armour throwing itself through with ease yet still jarring her ribs. Just as FRIDAY cried out that she could no longer connect with Tony's armour, Steve, almost in slow motion, slammed his Vibranium shield into Tony's chest.

Her heart stilled, her lungs staying deflated, and her ribs almost shattering into even smaller pieces, and by the pure force of her shock and despair, she blew the one-armed Barnes away with extreme prejudice, using the repulsors. She then repeated the same for Rogers, before flying in front of Tony crouched in a similar position that he normally occupied, fully prepared to do whatever it took to protect him.

_How could they do this? How was this the great Captain America? How was that Bucky Barnes, always looking after me, hurting Tony? He doesn't even have any remorse. It's like the both of them don't give two fucks!_

Rogers, apparently not knowing when to quit or when enough damage was done, threw his shield as her back was turned. However, Sparrow wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, and with a quick repulsor blast from her palm, deflected it away from herself and Tony. Through the suit's speakers, her voice scrambled into unrecognition, (she was glad FRIDAY had taken that initiative) she couldn't help but snarl,

"Leave!"

They weren't willing to leave, both Rogers and Barnes springing forwards and trying to attack her. Muting the speakers of the suit, so they didn't know who was in the suit (and couldn't counter any orders she called out), she asked for FRIDAY to give her a rundown of the non-lethal weapons installed in the suit. As Steve sprinted to get his shield, in all its patriotic glory, Sparrow did her best to hold the two super soldiers off.

They needed to leave so she could see to Tony, who wasn't looking well at this point. Nobody would be looking 'well' if they had just had _a Vibranium shield shoved into your chest by a super-soldier._ Despite the fact that Bucky and Steve didn't seem too concerned about Tony, and the fact that they were continuing to fight, Sparrow didn't want to fight any more.

Was it because of her injuries? No. Was it because of her feelings? No. It was because the longer she fought, the worse Tony got, and she could not allow that to happen. It was against every instinct she had.

"The backplates of the armour drops off and will fire non-lethal beams in an area in front of you or behind you. They will respond to either me or to blasts you emit. The suit also contains a powerful uni-beam, but it cannot be used repeatedly."

"Do that."

She grunted as she deflected one of Bucky's punches. With a quiet hiss, she could feel the backplates of the armour detach, as she took a particularly painful kick to her already bruised ribs. A targeting reticle appeared in the hud, moving all around until it finally settled on Bucky. The beam fired, as she kept Rogers distracted, exchanging various blows.

If she thought her ribs were screaming before, well, they certainly were now. Turns out, even through armour, a couple of kicks by two super soldiers weren't good for already delicate ribs. Rogers grouped back with Barnes before the two of them charged for her again. It would not happen though. She would not get beaten here, because she knew it would be a death sentence for Tony if she failed.

Deciding on a risky move, which could possibly result in her identity being discovered, she tried to discretely manipulate the air so that Rogers' shield would go flying out of his hand, allowing her to get the upper hand. Coaxing a particularly strong blast of wind, when Rogers threw his 'mighty' shield, she made it look like she had whacked it out the way.

The movement was so fluid, that it was easy to hide her manipulation of the air. If only she could use any of her other powers. She didn't have the energy to finish the fight, but she didn't want to kill them. HYDRA had made her a killer, but now, she didn't have to be. So she chose not to. It was time for some good old bluffing because Sparrow knew that she couldn't beat the two of them by herself. She couldn't before, she most definitely couldn't now.

"FRIDAY, all available weaponry, display it. I'm going to make a bluff. Turn the speakers back on, but scramble my voice again."

The RESCUE armour, despite being a prototype, had an expansive list of weaponry. Out of the backplates which had fired the repulsers previously, each of the four plates split in half again, so that while she still had four that would fire repulsors, the next four would fire rockets. That was what FRIDAY had told her anyway.

And Sparrow was most definitely inclined to believe the AI. The arc reactor in her chest hummed and burned brightly with blue energy, much brighter then it was formerly. She aimed her hand repulsers, one on each man, as more shoulder launchers popped out, each side loaded with two rockets. Her leg plates expanded open, revealing six mini rockets on each leg, and two more plates popped open on the wrist, with the bottom and top having a blue circle, much like those on her wrists.

"Leave. This is your last chance. If you do not leave, I will be forced to react with lethal force."

Much to her thanks, they actually fell for her bluff. Sparrow wasn't stupid- if they knew it was her, not only would Rogers do his self righteous, you're just a child spiel again, but also that she wouldn't kill them. Which she wouldn't. Despite being angry at the way they had treated Tony, and seeming not to have any qualms about killing him, she wasn't going to go back to killing. Not after HYDRA.

She moved one hand repulsor to cover Rogers' shield- one he didn't deserve mind you- so he couldn't leave with it, and Barnes' arm was just lying discarded in the snow, sparking every so often. Rogers surprisingly left without his shield, leaving both Sparrow and the barely conscious, critically injured Tony by themselves. She asked FRIDAY to perform a scan on Tony, to give her a list of the most serious injuries that need to be tackled immediately before he's stable enough for flight.

The series of injuries that FRIDAY rattled off made her want to vomit, knowing that most of them were due to Rogers and Barnes. While Sparrow thought she had a strong stomach- she had to, during her time with HYDRA- even this pushed her limits. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was disgusted with the actions of the two of them. Any respect she had for them shattered. They were leaving a man behind. An injured one, no less.

Turning back to Tony's injuries, she began to plan out the best course of action, one that would get Tony home safe and sound. That was her number one priority. She couldn't do much for the sternum, due to it being artificial in the first place, but she could do something with his ribs and his almost deflated lung. If she had enough energy she would try and fix the arm too.

She stepped out of the suit, her body sluggish, bruised, and cold before she approached Tony, who was flat on his back in the cracked and splintered armour. She tried not to focus on the curve in his chest, a curve that matched the 'mighty shield'.

"'Roe?"

He slurred, confused, as she tried to find the emergency latches in the suit. She bobbed her head up and down, regretting the dizziness it brought her before she fled to grab the helmet, asking FRIDAY to instruct her where the latches were. Upon finding them, and pulling the armour off with as much ease as possible, leaving the practically wheezing Tony on the cold stone floor of the base.

"You know.."

He said, as she put her hands softly on his chest and tried to summon her healing energy. It was surprisingly unwilling to come, no doubt due to the injuries on her own person that hadn't healed yet. Her body was working overtime to heal her stomach, ribs, ankle (which was still painful despite not being broken) and fight off the hypothermia that was becoming more of a threat with every passing moment.

After a brief moment, it gathered at her hand as she pushed it into his lung, as her own lungs began to burn even more then they had been originally. The fact that Tony was conscious was a very good thing because, for all of the few things she was grateful for from HYDRA, first aid was one of them.

"Some part of me...thought Steve and Bucky were my friends...thought that despite everything, we could forgive and forget...but then I found out that Bucky had killed my parents.."

She paled, before clearing her head and slipping back into her concentration, trying to manipulate Tony's body into healing the lung. Already his breathing was steadying out, and he looked slightly less pale then he had prior. She continued pulsing as much healing energy as she could into him, ignoring the light-headedness and the bluing of her limbs.

"For years...I thought...I thought good ole Dad had killed Maria...thought that his drunkenness had finally caught up with him, taking the only good thing about that family away from me. The fact that...Steve had hidden it from me since the data dump...hurts more than the revelation."

Her training informed her how she should feel, but she pushed that away for favouring how she did feel. Once again feeling light-headed, she fought the urge to be sick, but eventually couldn't fight it, pulling away from Tony to empty her stomach into the snow next to her. She almost instantly knew that she had re-ruptured her stomach, and was _not _looking forward to having a pissed off Tony and Rhodey later- because she knew Tony was going to pull his 'you shouldn't risk your life for me' shit again.

Apparently it was difficult for Tony to realise that she owed them so much, and would risk her life for him, or anyone he loved, any day of the week. Her stunt at the airport for Rhodey should have proved that enough.

"Did you know?"

Tony asked, trying to push himself up, his limbs flailing as Sparrow tried to keep him down. While she was much stronger then Tony, she didn't want to push him down for fear of causing more harm, or for causing a PTSD or anxiety attack. Plus, she was nowhere near her usual strength, so she probably couldn't lift much.

He ignored her, as he usually did, and his brown eyes hardened yet somehow softened at the same time. It probably should have hurt that he would ask her that, but he had just been severely hurt by two people he trusted. So she couldn't find it in herself to be hurt, especially not over something so traumatising as this.

"No.."

She wrapped Tony's arms around her shoulder, and once again ignoring the agony she was in and the burning, piercing pain in her stomach, in favour of making sure that he was safe and as well as he could be. Sparrow was angry that she couldn't heal him any better then she had already, and wanted to obliterate both Rogers and _Barnes_, having never felt that away about _Season _before. No, not Season. He didn't deserve that affectionate nickname.

_How about, Betrayer and Destroyer. Because Steve seems good at destroying things, even more so then Hulk. Barnes betrayed me, and the team. He knows that I look up to Tony almost as much as him, yet he still tries to kill him without a second thought. Did I really know them? I guess I get the answer to the question I asked myself a year ago..._

_No, I definitely need better nicknames... that's appalling._

She passed him the suitcase from the clutches of the RESCUE suit and pointedly ignored how her fingers were beginning to go blue, blood not circulating around her body due to the cold. To her estimates she would be able to stave it off for fifteen minutes or so, making time of the essence. Of course, Tony noticed her fingers but accepted the suitcase without so much as a quip or comment.

Sparrow pressed the button for him and stepped away as one of the Iron Man suits (she had no idea which one was in the suitcase) folded around him, protecting him from the cold. Having seen the previous models of this suitcase, Sparrow was grateful that it had been upgraded to work with nanobots, rather than reaching into the suitcase and pulling out a glove. A button was much easier to apply. His mask popped up quickly, a soft yet soul-shattering smile decorating his face as he finally whispered:

"I trust you."

The impact of the three words stirred something within her, and she nodded and placed her hand on his head. Tony didn't trust easily, and considering that he had A. Had his mind invaded by someone from HYDRA, and B. Had a former friend who was ex-HYDRA betray him, Sparrow was a bit in awe that Tony trusted her, especially considering her past.

_Is he hallucinating? I can't see why he would trust me. Not at all, especially due to his past experiences. Someone who is legally is my father, betrayed him, yet here he is trusting the said person's daughter._

It didn't make sense, but she didn't dwell on his decision, nor his out of characters. She didn't have enough strength left to heal him, nor did she have enough strength to do much else, but she looked into his almost teary eyes, and told him,

"I can knock you out..it would be like going to sleep.."

He nodded, and that was the extent of his trust towards her. She knew that he was uncomfortable with anything relating to the manipulation of the mind after Wanda, and she also knew how uncomfortable he was with the idea of magic, which her powers could be described as. Even Sparrow wasn't sure how they would be classed.

They came from the Infinity Stones that much she knew.. but they were often misused. She concentrated on Tony's head, as gently as possible avoiding anything unnecessary, and triggered the reaction in the nervous system to knock him out. It was a mercy, especially if Tony had, however indirectly, asked for it. God only knew how much pain he was in.

After that, the mask slid shut, probably by FRIDAY'S instruction, and she got into the uncomfortable RESCUE suit as it encased her, her ribs screaming and her stomach churning wildly. As she began to feel light-headed again, with it this time being more difficult to push away, and her fingers and her toes not having any feeling, she had to make sure that FRIDAY could get them to the hospital. With the last saps of her strength, she practically whispered:

"FRI, take us both to the hospital- inform Rhodey, Pepper, and Peter about this- and if they wish to see the footage...warn them about the graphic nature and should they still push then show them."

She couldn't hear FRIDAY's answer as she finally passed out, the pain of her body seemingly having stopped for the minute at least.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello everyone! How are you all doing?

I know times are tough, but I hope everybody is doing as well as they can. Keep your chin up- it will get better.

I spent the day eating my leftover cake- it was my birthday yesterday you see.

A great time for it, I know.

Anyway, time to address the reviews.

buttermilkbells - I never liked Captain America really, being much more of an Iron man fan, but my opinion of him went incredibly downhill after the Civil War. I just could never like Wanda either- what kind of idiot would let her join the team after trying to kill them.

Elle - Thank you for your repeated reviews! I'm guilty of not giving my characters a chance to have an arc, but I think I've achieved it this time. Sparrow has finally prioritised life over her orders and has learnt she doesn't have to obey orders any more.

Also, in the films, I found it a little bit difficult to believe that _Tony Stark _wouldn't put an emergency kit in Rhodey's suit. Even just a parachute or auxiliary power.

Granted, that wasn't what saved Rhodey, it was Sparrow, but it was still a point of contention for me.

Also, Random Guest - As you can tell by reading this chapter, Sparrow isn't dead. Don't worry! I promise I won't kill her off half-way through the story!

Anyway, I'd better skedaddle. I've got a few things to do.

Best wishes, and see you next time!

~A Bookworm who had too much cake. (It was carrot by the way)


	46. Chapter 46 - No More

No more defending the lies  
Behind the never ending war  
It's time to make them realize  
We will no longer be their whore  
No more, no more  
No more, no more  
No more, no more

They don't care about the blood on their hands  
Look at the world and you will understand  
They count the money as the innocent continue to bleed  
They're always planting the seed  
So tell me people are you ready to die?  
We're not believing in the reason why  
The paint a picture and the whole damn world is deceived  
It's all that they ever need

No More, by Disturbed, from the album Evolution, released in 2018

* * *

Peter, Rhodey, and Pepper were anxiously waiting in what used to be Sparrow's hospital room. Rhodey was pacing backwards and forwards, Pepper was trying to discretely watch Peter and simultaneously hide the tear tracks running down her face, and Peter was just quiet, unspeaking, not moving. Pale-faced, thoughts spiralling, his Bambi eyes watering. They had all gotten the reassurance that Sparrow had indeed picked Tony up as she had claimed, but they were both unresponsive and unconscious within the two suits.

Doctors were waiting on standby as FRIDAY counted down the ETA, the numbers decreasing too slowly for everyone's liking. The first suit to arrive was Tony, the Iron Man suit ramming directly through the window before being delicately arranged on the bed. In a smooth movement, it disassembled around him, almost melting away from him as it reformed into a suitcase, which Pepper hastily took as the Doctors rushed around him, placing an oxygen mask on the unconscious hero and connecting him to both an IV and a heart rate monitor.

This time it was Pepper's turn to pale as she stared at the man she loved, bruised, bleeding, and unconscious. Rhodey wrapped her in a hug, and Rhodey gently guided Peter into the hug, although he still remained unresponsive. A few minutes later, another suit came flying in, this one blue coloured with silver plates. Peter jumped, alarmed as it nestled on the other prepared bed, but this time it had to reopen to allow the unconscious Sparrow out.

She wasn't looking much better, as the three quickly pulled the pieces of the suit to the side. There were two different teams of doctors working to save the duo's life, and soon Sparrow was in a similar situation to Tony, connected to a heart monitor, IV, and various other things. Rhodey subtly shifted so that Peter couldn't see either of the two, but the boy was beginning to shake violently.

"W-Why...why would she take t-that suit?.."

He asked quietly, tremors throughout his voice, breaking the silence he had been in before. Rhodey blinked, before trying to soothe the boy that Tony had adopted as his own, questioning why the suit would matter. But Peter knew. That suit wasn't ready. It was barely flyable, with hardly any of the features a complete Iron Man suit would have, the only thing it had was some experimental weaponry.

"I-it wasn't ready. It didn't have b-basic internal heating, basic anything, or o-other features.."

Suddenly a large shrill, continuous beep emerged, and the three of them were hustled out by a nurse, and into the adjacent waiting room. Peter's stomach plummeted as if he had just thrown himself off of Stark Tower itself because he knew that sound. He knew it. He knew it from watching all those drama shows with May, all those movies where someone died.

He knew why they had been shuffled out of the room- someone had flat-lined. They didn't know who. Even craning his super hearing, he couldn't make out who. Only the shrill sounds of the erratic heart monitor, the static electricity, the doctors scrambling around whoever it was.

"Sssh Pete. Petey. It will be fine. Tony and Sparrow? They're fighters. I've seen so much shit beat that man down and he's risen back up again. Broken and hurt, but he rose. Sparrow is much the same- I have faith they'll come back to us."

* * *

They were allowed back in after about fifty minutes but were informed that unless a miracle took place, it would be difficult for Tony to recover. The sternum, that had once replaced the arc reactor, had shattered, the shards nearing Tony's heart every minute, in an odd mimicry of the shrapnel that Tony had long since had removed. Too close to operate, and Tony was too weak to survive the impendent surgery.

As it was, they had barely gotten his heart beating again after it had flat-lined after the trauma. Reportedly, Sparrow wasn't doing much better, her own body deteriorating every day, leaving the doctors stumped. Other than her injuries, broken ribs, and various other ailments, her body should be able to support herself. But it wasn't. _Why_?

Peter couldn't lose both of them. He loved them both. _Why was everyone taken away from him? It wasn't fair._ Rhodey was pacing, twice as fast as before, practically giving Tony and Sparrow a 'you better not give up talk', and Pepper was sitting at Tony's other side, holding his calloused hand in her own. Normally Tony would twitch in response to someone touching his hands, his way of trying to protect himself, but he was still. _Deathly_ still.

Peter was touching both of their hands, before something overcame his sight, the entire room warping into something different. Blinking, thinking he was hallucinating as the unconscious forms of Sparrow and Tony disappeared, he looked to his left and his right to see both Pepper and Rhodey with him, seemingly unharmed. They looked at each other in shock, checking one another over for any potential injuries, before the black room changed around.

This time, the room was more recognisable. Hardwood floor, the tidy desk in the corner, bookshelves littered from wall to wall. They would most definitely recognise it anywhere. This was Sparrow's room. But why were they there? Where they even there in the first place? Before he could begin to panic, thinking it was some sort of delusion or nightmare, Pepper tugged his sleeve and pointed towards Sparrow's bed, where there were two figures.

One was tucked in the bed, while the other was beside them, holding their hand much like Peter had been doing to Tony and Sparrow only a few minutes earlier. Walking towards them (because it was the only thing they could really do in the room), the figure at the bedside turned towards them, and they suddenly found Tony's tired, hurting, whiskey eyes staring back at them.

Peter blinked, tears forming in his eyes at the pure sight of seeing his dad so healthy, that he ran towards him, and the man actually wrapped his hands around the boy, soothing him in the way that only Tony could. Pepper and Rhodey approached hesitantly, as Peter turned to look at who was in the bed, only to see that it was Sparrow, looking pale and ill- a mirror of her condition in the hospital.

"Hey Pep... Rhodey... Pete."

Peter couldn't do anything but sob into his warm, machine oil smelling body, as Rhodey wrapped his arm around Pepper in an act of trying to calm her down. Tony, catching this, gently pushed Peter away, leaving the boy momentarily hurt as he tried to sniffle and wipe his tears away.

"How do we know that you are Tony? Because last I checked, you were_ waiting for a miracle."_

Rhodey was throwing the Doctor's words back in Tony's face, and other then the twitching of his body, it was difficult to determine how Rhodey was feeling. Probably because he was used to keeping his emotions hidden from when he was in the air force. Presumably, he was much like Tony in that way, except Rhodey was much more open around those he trusted.

Tony tried though. He really did. Something was telling Peter that it was indeed Tony, wherever they were. He watched Tony keep his calm facade, but he had a downturned frown as he turned to face Sparrow, who, if Peter craned his ears, was breathing shallowly and twitching.

"My mother taught me Italian. _E io ti ho insegnato."_ (and I taught you)

Tony rattled off the Italian with ease, and even now, it still surprised Peter how fluent he was. It wasn't known to many that Tony could even speak Italian, because he rarely used it, and it wasn't a well-known fact that Tony had taught Rhodey it, in MIT. Originally, Peter had thought that he had learned it for something relating to SI, or even to calm down Sparrow sometimes, but no. Turns out he had just learned it from Maria Stark herself.

"It was my first language. Howard didn't like it."

Rhodey nodded, before striding towards Tony and meeting him with a rough shake of his hand. True to form, Tony possessed that telltale little tremor that Peter had missed earlier. Sparrow quivered in the bed, and Tony reached over to her and put his hands on her head with grace, trying to soothe her with murmurs in different languages.

Another little known fact about Tony- he was fluent in various different languages. Most notably, French, Italian, German, and Dutch. Russian however? He had been learning it for Sparrow's benefit. The language tended to soothe her when she accidentally slipped back into the language when having either a panic attack or a PTSD attack. Rhodey rushed to his side, but there wasn't much he could do for the girl other then what Tony was doing.

"What's wrong with her? Where are we?"

"I'm not good with all this hand-wavy healy stuff"

Tony began, gesticulating wildly yet also conveying some degree of tiredness. He looked like what he did when he went on workshop or lab binges, yet somehow so much worse. Peter wasn't even aware that it was possible- and he'd seen Tony working on three sleepless nights and days. Every so often, Tony's hand would rise to his chest and place it flat there as he breathed, almost as if he was trying to make sure he was still breathing.

"But from what 'Roe told me before... that"

He gestured to the shivering yet still form of Sparrow, as Pepper was sat down in one of the three chairs that had appeared from the middle of nowhere. Literally. They hadn't been there a couple of seconds ago. They were like the chairs in the workshop, as comfy and rigid as Peter remembered them being.

Still, he dragged his chair over to Tony's and sat next to him, leaning into his ribs in a sensation he hadn't even realised he missed. The repetitive beat of his heart soothed Peter, but every so often it had a stutter. And each that time that happened, Peter went rigid.

"This is sorta like her mind. She dragged me in here when we were..coming back from Siberia. It's a real cosy place when compared to the harsh cold of Siberia. Even better when I'm not in pain. She's so weak because.. she's keeping me alive. It doesn't seem like it- trust me, going into cardiac arrest isn't fun, Pep, scratch that off my bucket list- but without her hand-wavy healy stuff? I would have been dead long ago. But.."

He paused- whether he was letting what he just said sink into their minds or that he was trying to keep his emotions under wraps Peter wasn't sure- wrapping his arm around the melancholic teen. He was sort of in awe now that he was aware that it was indeed Tony and Sparrow, but that was pushed aside in fact that not only had Tony _felt_ his heart stop but that Sparrow was keeping him alive at the expense of her own life.

"I tried to get her to stop, to let herself recover. She refused. Adamantly. Told me that she'd already lost one father figure, she wasn't going to lose another. So, she told me that she could drag you guys into here. I don't know if she knows about my contingencies or what..but here we are."

He paused again, rubbing his chest at where the arc reactor would have been, and clenched his fist. Peter could practically tell that Tony was swimming in guilt, but there wasn't much Peter could do at the minute until Sparrow was safe and well. Because whatever he said would go in one ear and out the other, especially when she was hurt. Or when he was hurt. Tony had the same behaviour every time. Peter diplomatically hummed, trying to keep himself calm as he tapped various rhythms on Tony's knee, trying to assure himself that he, at least for the moment, was here.

"Rhodey, Pepper, I need you to go to the workshop. You know how I repurposed Mk2 into a babysitter for the bots when I went away? Walk up to it, and tell FRIDAY to run the protocol 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' with the passphrase 'Ferrum-1991-ProsperWater-Arsenic'. Inside the safe, there should be five vials, labelled with everybody's names. Take mine, and take the one labelled Sparrow. There should be a spare arc reactor in there- take that as well."

Rhodey and Pepper blinked, as Peter froze by his side. He had no idea what was in the suit safe- but obviously Tony thought it could save his life. Even more so if he wasn't saying his dramatic goodbyes..but as much as he hated to admit it, it could still happen. Peter was putting that thought to the back of his mind though because he couldn't cope with the thought of losing someone else.

"What is it?"

Pepper asked, and Tony's sad smile told her exactly what she needed to know. Peter, however, was confused, because apparently Pepper knew what it was, and judging by Rhodey's pallor face, he knew what it was as well. Both of their reactions led Peter to be concerned about what exactly the 'contingency' was.

"It's not?.."

Pepper let her sentence drag on, as she moved towards Tony, who's brown eyes were soft and wavering, displaying an uncharacteristic sign of weakness. Nodding his head, Peter pulled back from where he was lying, looking at the man he called his father with his own eyes.

"It is. I know I promised Pep, but I needed it..as a contingency. I couldn't lose any of you..call me selfish."

He turned to Sparrow, who was sat up, hacking coughs coming from her as she opened her dazed eyes and glossy eyes. Tony reached up and helped her sit up as she continued to cough, and nobody could ignore the specks of blood littering her hand.

"We don't have much time..she doesn't have much time. Call Helen. She needs to put the arc back in my chest and then inject the vial with my name on it. It's going to hurt..I'm likely going to scream. Despite my meddling, I couldn't make it work without causing pain to the user. The best I could get was for it to trigger the reaction to knock me out once it got to my heart. But if I was right, it should do its job. Sparrow's should only be injected if she doesn't start to recover after I've had the..surgery."

Pepper's eyes were flooded with tears, and Tony didn't look far off. She kissed Tony on the cheek, before backing away as Rhodey encapsulated Tony in a hug. A tired sigh emitted from Tony as he wrapped his own arms around his brother. Because that was what the two of them were to one another.

"Will that be all Mr Stark?"

A sad smile, a tilt of the head, and emotionally filled eyes was all the answer that Pepper needed, as she shook. Peter was close to tears but was fighting hard to keep them hidden, for the sake of Rhodey and Pepper. He had to be strong.

"That will be all Miss. Potts."

"Stay strong brother. You're a Stark- they don't bend under pressure, they _adapt_."

"That's what I'm attempting to do Platypus. See you on the other side."

With the blink of an eye, the two of them were gone, leaving Peter with the critically ill Sparrow and the dying Tony._ It's unfair. Tony is always dying. The wormhole. Palladium. Ultron. Now because of Rogers and Barnes? And Sparrow is as well? Why does everyone around me end up dying or hurt!_

Gesturing for Peter to come forward, Peter did so, launching himself into a hug once more. The tears fell as Tony ran his hands through Peter's hair, and he couldn't help but sob into his chest, trembling violently and feeling more scared then he had in a long time.

"I can't...can't lose you Dad... I can't..please..please..."

Tony shushed him, moving his hand down to his lower back, where he traced circles into his back. If he was surprised by the use of Dad he didn't show it, instead trying to calm down the teenager.

"If my maths was right- which it always is- I won't be leaving for a long time, Pete. The stuff I sent Pepper and Rhodey to retrieve? It's coded exactly to my own DNA. It will heal me. You won't be losing me just yet. _And this is not your fault._ You couldn't have known- _fuck_, I was lucky Sparrow had managed to somehow come to my aid. But this is not on you. Not you, or Sparrow. Remember that. I am going to make it through this. I will live for your eighteenth birthday, your twentieth birthday, and every birthday following that. I will be here when you finally admit the crush you're holding on to Sparrow. Yes, I know about that. We'll talk later- because there will definitely be a later."

Peter didn't dwell on how Tony knew Peter's feelings before he himself could even identify them, instead, he clung tightly to Tony's form as the man coughed, with Tony's hand moving from Peter's back to his mouth in one smooth movement. Tony had hit the nail on the head with Peter's emotions towards Sparrow before he'd even known himself. It should have been a cathartic feeling- not only to finally call Tony _dad_ but to admit to himself that what he liked about Sparrow wasn't just a friendly feeling.

Their mutual friendship clearly wasn't just a friendship- and even if it seemed like they weren't close, both Peter and Sparrow were awkward at explaining it.

Tony started humming quietly, rocking Peter like a father would his baby boy, no doubt trying to calm him down. Peter couldn't calm himself down, he tried to, he really did, but he was too worked up about the possibility of Tony dying. Nothing could console him. Anything Tony was saying went over his head because Peter couldn't catch his breath. I need to breathe, but I can't. I'm trying so hard but I can't. It's like the building all over again. _Nononono_-

_"Hush piccollino. (Little One) Stella, stellina, La notte si avvicina. La fiamma traballa. La mucca nella stalla. La mucca e il vitello, La pecora e l'agnello." _(Star, little star, Night is approaching. The flame flickers. The cow in the barn, The cow and the calf, The sheep and the lamb.)

"I love you _Piccollino_. I will come back to you. I love you too much to leave you."

Tony nuzzled into his neck, still rocking him gently. Peter knew he had to go back, but he didn't want to leave Tony, as immature as it may be. A part of him told him that he was being immature, that he should be brave and act his age, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Tony. The everlasting fear that he might not come back was terrifying, _he couldn't have another Ben situation._

Watching Sparrow... Rhodey desperately giving her CPR as her ribs caved in underneath Lang's body, with her skin going paler and paler- it haunted his subconscious. Peter couldn't see Tony like that- not Tony, his father figure, his _dad_.

"Come on now, wipe those tears away. I don't lie- not to you, remember."

Peter's throat was so choked up that he couldn't bring himself to speak a word. Tony didn't seem to care however, as he pushed Peter away from him, his hands grasping onto his shoulders tightly, grounding him.

"Listen to me."

He stated firmly, tapping Peter firmly on the side of his cheek. Peter looked up at Tony's wavering whiskey eyes, as he met his father figure's own, trying not to cry, or to at least hold it together.

"I am NOT leaving you. Neither is Sparrow. It'll take more than two super-soldiers to take me out. Just.. listen, when Cho comes and initiates the procedure, I want you, Pepper, and Rhodey to leave. Go back to the compound. Cho will contact one of you once it's over. I don't want you to see me like that. But in the meantime, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Peter nodded furiously. He wanted to be here but.. he wouldn't disobey Tony. Especially when the man was so serious. Tony looked at Peter's eyes for a minute, before pulling away, seemingly satisfied with whatever he saw in Peter's eyes.

"Good. Now go on, _Piccollino_. I don't know how much of her energy this is taking."

Peter nodded unwillingly but wondered how exactly he was supposed to leave. He hoped it was as simple as just walking away- although walking away from Tony would never be easy. Still, he managed to get it together long enough to at least say goodbye, rather than sitting crying like a mute idiot.

_"Ti amo Papà." (I love you Dad)_

_"Ti amo anche io, mio piccolo ragno." (_I love you too, my little spider)

With that, Peter quickly blinked, Tony's uninjured form lingering in his eyes even long after it had been replaced by Tony's injured form. However long it had been had resulted in Rhodey coming back, face pinched and smile flat and sad, as he tapped Peter on the shoulder. Cho appeared not long after, a carefully controlled expression on her face, as Peter whispered to Rhodey about Tony's wishes.

With a gruff nod, they left, heading back to the Tower where Pepper and no doubt May were waiting- guided by NATE of course. But even May's all-encompassing arms and Pepper's soft murmurings of reassurance did nothing to reassure him, as he sat on the sofa, head in his hands. _All I want is my Dad back, and Sparrow back. That's all I could ever want. My dad and Sparrow. I don't want anything else- anybody else, taken from me._ Despite not being overly religious, and being more of an agnostic, he couldn't help but send a heartfelt prayer up to anything that was watching.

_"Please let them be okay."_

* * *

Author's Note

Hi everyone! How are you all doing?

I, like many people, am going a little stir crazy. My house seems like a little jail cell at the minute- I guess it will help me portray the Rogues who are in prison- for now- a little better.

As a note, any Italian featured in this chapter may be a little off, as I don't speak the language apart from the courses in Duolingo which I've done. The nursery rhyme should be correct though, as I researched and got that off an accurate site.

I have a few reviews to reply to here, so here we go.

**Elle**: That's my logic. Like- Tony's suit is dead, but he can totally call for help. No power = being able to contact help. And even if he could- that many hours in the cold would do nobody any favours, especially Tony who already has health issues. T'Challa, like he did in the films, just left Tony as well, something he's going to answer to late

I'd imagine that Sparrow would struggle to move on- or at the least struggle to cope with how to feel- because Bucky was her father figure for a long time. That kind of betrayal burns deep, especially with how Bucky tried to order her to do something, which is just an abuse of power.

Thank you for your repeated reviews, I always look forward to your insight every chapter, and thank you for the belated birthday wish.

**Buttermilkbells**: Someone who might not thing decisions through- cough*Steve*cough. As we know, Tony trusts people very rarely, so the fact that he trusted Sparrow despite her previous connections shows how he really can empathise with Sparrow, over being betrayed.

Also, about Rhodey's suit. It does belong to the government, but I don't think Tony would let that stop him. Rhodey's safety versus the Government, I think he'd take his chances making the suit safer.

That's also fair. I just think that Tony Stark, most family and friends conscious man ever, would install some sort of backup to avert this kind of problem. Even just a little bit of auxiliary power to get the suit to the ground in one piece.

Thank you for your review! I didn't mean to nearly make you cry, but I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Thank you all for reading, and please, from a girl on house arrest,

Stay safe.

~Cait


	47. Chapter 47 - Not Gonna Die

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline 

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight 

Break their hold  
Cause I won't be controlled  
They can't keep their chains on me  
When the truth has set me free

Not Gonna Die, by Skillet, from the album Not Gonna Die, released in 2013

* * *

Peter woke up, having been left in the hospital, beside Tony and Sparrow's beds. There was a note with Pepper's neat cursive, telling him what he needed to know. _We will be back soon. We figured you wouldn't want to leave them_. That assumption was true. Peter didn't want to leave either of them.. not after that. Siberia was only a thing because of what was being dubbed the 'Civil War', and the Civil War was only a thing because of the Accords.

But the Accords were a good thing- or so Peter thought, in his personal opinion. They were rules… everything had rules. It meant Tony couldn't be used as a scapegoat, treated like the lowest of the low, that innocent people like May… or Charlie Spencer could be protected the way they deserved. At the end of the day, that was who the Avengers… old and new, fought for… right?

But Steve… all those on his side… giant dude, Sam, Clint... Bucky. They were all against the Accords. _Why?_ In all the World Wars, every country held the people accountable for what they'd done. America… when they'd bombed Nagasaki and Hiroshima… Germany held Hitler accountable for… well, the Holocaust. Even in the Military, Rhodey and his fellow countrymen had to get clearance before they entered any country. Same for the British Army, the German Army, any other army in any other country.

There were a few other things that Peter didn't quite get either. Such as Sparrow. Not his feelings surrounding her… but how she didn't obey Bucky. Or rather, how she stood by Tony. With Bucky… Barnes… being her legal guardian, mentor since God knows how long, and was someone she cared for immensely. To compare, she'd known Tony for hardly a year and didn't really have any connection to him past that.

Then there was how she was literally hardwired to obey orders… so the fact that she hadn't could attest to two things. One, the help that Tony was getting her was working, or two, she had enough resilience to push back against the order. When Bucky had commanded that she join him… ordering her like she was a servant, he saw real _hurt _on her face.

Something that the usually masked Sparrow rarely showed. But Peter could see, as plain as day, that Bucky had not only betrayed Tony that day, but Sparrow too.

Sparrow was Sparrow. She was a paradox in some ways, but straight forward in others. She held loyalty close to her heart, and once she trusted you, you would have someone who would do whatever you wanted, within reason. It was not freely given sure, but it was worth it in the end. But if it was given once, then broken in a callous way like what Bucky did? Peter wasn't sure he'd be getting that trust back.

There was only so many times something could be broken before it became irreparable. The thing was… Peter, using what he knew about Roe… it wasn't the being on opposing sides that hurt her. And it wasn't the being forced to fight him that upset her either, she was no doubt used to that considering their association and relationship in HYDRA- it was the _orders _that had done it.

Like he expected her to follow them without a care in the world. Since she had been living with them, everybody- literally everybody- had been telling her to do what she wanted, not what anyone else wanted, and not to feel compelled to obey them. But Bucky went and directly contradicted that. That was one of the worst betrayals that could possibly happen to Sparrow. And to think… Bucky had done that to someone who was, for all intents and purposes, his daughter.

He hadn't even asked about her after she'd had Ant Guy land on her, and you know, the fact that her _heart stopped beating for two minutes._ The shock had travelled through her body, and to accompany her ruptured stomach, broken ribs, and countless other injuries, her heart had bowed under the strain.

That could have happened to _him_, or Tony, or Rhodey- _anybody_, regardless of their superhuman status, could have that happen to them. He took a steady breath, shaking his head in order to clear his thoughts, looking at the forms of Tony and Roe.

Peter wasn't exactly sure what he liked about Sparrow, in all honesty. She was pretty, sure, with her long hair, emerald green eyes, and her capacity to care. She'd managed to shift her entire mindset, to try and protect civilians, despite her former… captivity by HYDRA. He found it inspirational- was that the right word- that she tried so hard to become a good person, despite the odds that were stacked against her, and the programming she had undergone.

She hadn't hurt anybody since she'd been rescued, and she'd voluntarily undergone therapy to try and get her to move on from the past. The fact that she'd helped him when he'd had a very unhelpful panic attack over the phone and had rushed straight to Germany on his word alone meant a lot to him, and that she'd tried her best to stop the fighting meant even more. Even though she'd wanted to stay out of fighting… she'd come and done it anyway, to defend Tony.

And while Peter wasn't naive enough to believe that it was just for him, he still appreciated it. Peter looked over at the two, his ears being filled with tears and his fists clenched. Sparrow was keeping Tony _alive_, after Steve brutally tore open his _already damaged_ chest and left him for dead in _Siberia_. As Sparrow grew weaker, Tony was clinging to life, barely, and because she thought of Tony as her last remaining father-figure, proving that she'd burnt the bridges down between her and Bucky, and tore them to shreds.

He didn't wish that upon her… a betrayal of the highest order, and in a twist of fate, she'd bound herself to the man that her adoptive father had tried to kill. How on earth does that affect someone? Peter sat for about twenty minutes, body still and rigid as he watched Tony's and Sparrow's chests rise and fall in sync- afraid that any breath could be their last. Pepper and Rhodey came rushing back, slightly out of breath in Pepper's case, and their heart-rates erratic.

In their hands, there was the metal shell of what was known as the arc reactor, and in Rhodey's pocket, there were the two vials of glowing orange formulae- of the serum that Pepper was so afraid of. _What's so bad about it? Other than the fact that it glows freakin' orange and looks like lava? _

Behind the two, there was Dr Helen Cho, who Peter was in fact aware of. He'd unfortunately been injured badly enough and often enough to be well acquainted with her. She was dressed in hospital clothes, hair tucked underneath a hospital hat, and her hands covered with thin blue gloves.

With a long white gown, pockets filled with lights and other tools, and a badge clipped onto her pocket. She took the Arc off of Pepper, and retrieved the two vials, carefully storing them. Cho turned to face the nurses who came in, also wearing full scrubs.

"Prep these two for surgery. Do not, under any circumstances, separate them."

The two nodded, and pulled out the beds, wheeling away Peter's crush and his _dad_. His dad who knew things that Peter himself didn't know. His dad who looked after Peter like he was his own flesh and blood. Cho cradled the Arc Reactor like a mother would a kid.

"I understand Tony did not wish for you to be here for the proceedings. I suggest you return home and freshen up- the surgery is likely to take a long time, due to the deterioration surrounding Tony's sternum. I will contact you or have a nurse contact you throughout the surgery with updates."

Peter was determined to stay, but Rhodey put a hand on his shoulder, clenching it slightly.

"Come on,"

Rhodey said, steering him away firmly, not leaving much room for argument. Mutely, he followed behind, listening to Pepper's and Rhodey's murmurs as he did, Rhodey's guiding hand never moving from his shoulder.

"I don't to leave him either Pete… but I know how this turns out and I know he doesn't want you to watch this. Come on, we'll get some takeout on the way back."

Peter was slowly going crazy. Being barred from the hospital and not allowed to see Tony nor Sparrow, he was stuck doing few things. His hours patrolling were highly regulated by Rhodey, who was most certainly unafraid of getting into one of Tony's spare suits and lugging his ass back to the Tower. He saw May for a few hours every second day and did some of his projects ahead of time so he'd have a lot of time to spend with Tony and Sparrow when they were out of the hospital.

Because he refused to accept that they might die. He gritted his teeth before deciding to go out patrolling. He suited up in his normal suit, checking his webs and getting Karen to do a full diagnostic. As he approached the balcony, he turned to look at Pepper and Rhodey, who were sitting in the living room, Pepper filling out reports and Rhodey watching the TV.

"I'm just going out for a patrol."

Rhodey nodded as Pepper waved a sharp goodbye.

"A few hours Pete, remember."

"I know Uncle Rhodey."

Without stopping to look at the man's face, he stepped onto the balcony and jumped, entering a steep dive as the air cut around him. As he got to about the height of a five-story building, he straightened himself up and reached out for the corner of a building, propelling him along the city at a high speed.

"Is there any crimes happening?"

Karen patched herself into the police scanners and scanned the city.

_ Drug deal going down at Wall Street._

She reported as Peter corrected his trajectory and followed the path that Karen laid out for him. He shot his webs to the top corner of an apartment and used it to fling himself up, before running up the side to make the short distance.

He shot his webs to the other side of the building and sling-shotted himself across, before bouncing onto a roof-spire, and using his arms to push himself off. Jumping off of the side, his boots absorbed the shock as he used his web to pull himself down, creating a shockwave.

"Are you guys just stupid? Who tries to make a drug deal on one of New York's busiest streets?"

He ducked underneath a punch, responding to his spider-sense tingling, and webbed one of the would-be dealers, using his superior strength to fling him around and behind him. Using his webs to jump forwards, he uppercut the female on his left, before turning around and webbing one of the other's who had a gun- he didn't want to get shot, thank you very much- and flicked the web, causing an arcing motion which slapped the gun out of his hands.

He shot another burst at the gun while leaping up to kick the man he'd sent flying. As the gun stuck to the side of the building, he quickly switched to his impact web, nailing the dude directly in the chest, and causing him to splatter onto the side of the building. Peter then covered him with an extra layer of webbing to make sure that he wouldn't just suddenly fall.

Taking a breath, Peter switched to his electric webs and shot out a large stream, hitting the second to last dude as he tried to shoot Peter. The webs sent small electric currents through his body, relaxing the muscles and forcing him to drop the gun- which Peter consequently webbed to the ground- and he fell to the ground, twitching. Turning to the last guy, he landed his webs on him and pulled him towards Peter, rolling back on his shoulders like a backwards forward roll.

The last guy was sent sprawling in the air, landing on Peter's feet, and with a swift roll, he was sent flying off and crashing into the other guy who was recovering from the taser. Peter covered them in web after toggling his settings from stream to spray, and made sure that none of them was escaping before the police got there.

_ I have informed the police, Peter. There is a severe car crash that is a few blocks over from where you are right now._

_ I'd better get over there. _

He thought, shooting another web. He ran up the wall and slung himself over, not breaking stride once. After about two minutes, he perched on the edge of a building, observing the car crash. He needed to analyse the situation before he jumped into action. It was a three-car collision- one silver Volvo XC40, one red Ford Focus, and a Discovery Jeep. The side of the Volvo was indented severely, the passenger side door barely hanging on its hinges.

There was nobody in the passenger side, but the driver was unconscious, from a suspected head injury. The Discovery jeep seemed to have minor damage to the front, with the door seemingly jammed shut. The final car, the red Focus was definitely the one that came off worst. It was on its roof and there was a family of three inside.

The engine was smoking heavily, and it looked like it could burst into flames at any time. Peter's breath hitched for the briefest of seconds before he leapt to the ground, springing into action. _First, the engine_. Getting everybody out was useless if the engine exploded.

_ Disconnect the battery from the car._

He followed Karen's steps, while using his fire suppression webs to smother any flames before they could start. He pushed the battery a fair distance away from the actual car, and disconnected several other tubes and oil, while draining the petrol out. With that secure, he then moved to the ford focus, seeing that they had the most serious injuries. He carefully stabilised the car with his webs so it wouldn't rock, and pried open the door.

_ The driver appears to have a hairline fracture of the skull, with suspected broken ribs and cracked collarbone. One of the minors have a shattered wrist and a dislocated shoulder, along with a minor concussion. The other minor has broken ribs, shattered sternum, and a concussion. They need immediate medical attention- the ETA of the medical services is five minutes. I recommend stabilising their wounds with your medical webs._

Setting his face in a grimace, he nodded, getting to work diligently while the chorus of car alarms and police sirens echoed behind him.

* * *

Author's Note

Hi everyone. I hope you are all doing okay!

I appreciate all of the well wishes, and I return the same to you. It's boring staying inside, but I understand the necessity of it.

It gives me time to work through my back-log of video games- speaking of Spider-Man, I've finally nearly finished my 100% completion of the PS4 game, which is where I get my visualisation of Peter's swinging from.

I've been spending a little bit outside, helping my mum with chores and stuff, but it's a little cold to be spending long periods out. I have been taking long walks though.

What have you all been doing to occupy yourselves?

I've got a chocolate Easter egg to devour, so happy Easter everyone, and I hope you are all doing okay!

~Cait


	48. Chapter 48 - Burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now  
And what we see, is everybody's on the floor  
Acting crazy getting loco to the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now

Burn, by Ellie Goulding, from the album Halcyon Days, released in 2013

* * *

**Trigger Warning: While there is no description of child abuse, it is highly implied within the text. I will mark the paragraph where it is with an underlined /-/-/-/-/. Please, if it triggers you, or may offend you, do not read.**

* * *

All Tony felt was burning. Burning worse than the hypothermia of Siberia, of the biting cold snow and glacier-like permafrost which attacked his toes and hands. The burning was a sharp contrast in both temperature and pain- the fire was hot like anger, his limbs trembling from pain and tension. Around him, there was nothing but darkness, nothing visible around him.

The pain diluted ever so slightly so that it felt more like a burn caused by hot metal, rather then as if he had gone swimming in the hottest of lava. His vision swam as his head thudded worse than the countless of hangovers he'd had. His eyes flickered around, moving forwards with a shaky footstep and an unsure gait. The room suddenly changed to a stone cage with two people that Tony knew very well in the middle, dressed in the bare minimal clothing.

The girl had emerald eyes with short brown hair, tinged with red, her body littered with scars both new and old. Her skin fit tightly to her skeleton, and her fists were clenched as her body trembled ever so slightly. With a youthful face despite the scars, and hardened eyes that were disconcerting to see on someone so young, she looked older then the five or six years old she likely was. The other person- a man- was standing tall, not quite as scarred but definitely as hardened.

Tony recognised the two of them immediately- because how couldn't he recognise Sparrow and Bucky, two people who had been living in his Tower and Compound for how long? _What… what was this? Other then HYDRA… because there is only one shady organisation that treats people the way they are doing now._ They started to fight one another, much to Tony's subdued shock. Sparrow ducked under Bucky's kick, fluidly yet almost stiffly, as if she had been tugged down.

She sprung back out of her crouched position and threw a kick of her own, which Bucky caught single-handedly, clenching his nails around it and leaving small blood-red cuts all over the leg. There was a muted flinch of pain, but other then that, her face was a blank slate. It was an eerie sight to see on someone so young, and Tony realised why Sparrow could _understand _what he'd been through.

They had all known that she'd had little to no childhood, and while that was a completely different circumstance to his own, she could understand what it was like to have no childhood. The two continued sparring before there was a crackling sound, followed by a Russian word.

_"тренировка на выносливость" (Endurance Training)_

Tony craned his ears, taking a deep breath as he watched, somewhat shocked, at what would happen next. His Russian wasn't up to fluent yet, nor was it at the standard he'd like, but he could pick up 'training'. Roe went limp at the words, like a puppet with their strings cut, and Bucky walked forwards, slowly. Then, what he saw next surprised him.

Bucky moved forward and just started to punch and strike Sparrow with a sense of cold anger- and Tony couldn't tell who this was directed towards. But instead of returning his attacks like she had been before, she just stood there… and took it. And for the first time since he'd met Sparrow, he found himself asking: '_Just how had Bucky earned her loyalty? And… why did he throw it away?'_

The scene shifted again, but this time Sparrow appeared in front of him. Sparrow frowned a little, and while she looked tired and worn down, she looked better than the last time she had appeared in this weird place. He tilted his head to the side as the burning subdued even more, and she had a small, sad smile.

"I'm okay."

She smiled sadly. It was unlike Sparrow to display her emotions so openly- but all things considered, Tony couldn't blame her. Even the hardest of spies had to open up a little when faced with such adversity. Sparrow wasn't letting the situation beat her down or shred her progress- and while she was treading pretty deep water, she wasn't going down without a fight. An admiral quality, and it was remarkable that Bucky's betrayal hadn't completely shattered her trust in the others.

"That was one of my memories- one of my earliest, as a matter of fact."

Tony kept his face clean, but there was a small internal flinch. Visions of what Howard had done to him merged with conjurings of what HYDRA could have done to Sparrow, and Tony held in a snarl. It was a miracle that she'd not broken down amongst it all, and lost her faith in everybody. He almost did after Obie- and while that betrayal had hurt as much as open-heart surgery in an Afghan cave, being the first person you trusted who betrayed you was even worse.

"Where… are we?"

He asked, somewhat soft for his usual attitude. Sparrow didn't want sympathy, that much he knew, but honestly, he didn't have enough energy to make his voice have a strong and confident facade. Wouldn't be much point, because Sparrow would see right through it anyway. She gestured and a few chairs appeared, which he gratefully sat on, as a cup of coffee floated over to him, just the way he liked it, with it being piping hot.

"Both of us right now? We're in comas- so in a hospital- but because I haven't woken up to undo the linking of our minds, we are still linked. My life is yours and yours is mine."

She explained in a blunt, straightforward way that Tony had come to appreciate. There was no sugar-coating, no 'it will definitely get better' without her actually knowing that, and there was no hesitation in her voice.

This was all cool and stuff, but it was a little over his head. Hand wavy magic make less sense than science- and was that exactly what Sparrow's powers were? From what they could tell… they came from the Infinity Stones… but did they come under magic or science? Were the created artificially, or naturally formed? He raised his coffee mug and looked at it experimentally.

"Is this drinkable?"

He asked rhetorically. Sparrow shrugged, holding her Pepsi in her left hand. She took a sip before nesting it between her knees, resting her hands in a basket.

"You can drink it, and it tastes normal. Won't do anything to your body though if you're hoping for a caffeine rush."

Trusting in Sparrow and choosing to ignore how surreal this was, he took a drink and was pleasantly surprised to find out that it tasted of coffee, just as he liked it. He rested his cup in between his legs, taking Sparrow's example, and widened his eyes as the background shifted yet again. Sparrow didn't disappear this time though, instead moving her chair next to Tony's, but a foot- a literal foot- or so away.

The scene turned to a room that Tony was extremely familiar with. A poster of Captain America-_ ironic, considering he damn near killed me_\- was just behind the bed, and in front of it, there was a posh wooden chest, filled with toys, but locked behind a lock. The room was a light pastel colour, the curtains decorated with little rockets.

The cupboard was meticulously organised, filled with boxes of maths, physics and English questions, and his chest of drawers had formal, ridiculous clothing stored within it, much to the boy's displeasure. And the whisky eyes staring at his toy chest was none other than little Tony Stark's own. They were much softer than the adult versions, and he was a lot more innocent then- but not too much.

He was not innocent enough to not know what his father did to his mother, how his father locked away his toys, how badly he treated Jarvis, how he needed to avoid his father when he was drunk. The bruises and beatings, although sore and painful, only aided to beat out his innocence along with it. What business did a six-year-old have with trying to make circuit boards and complicated machines? Little Tony was sitting cross-legged on his bed, under his duvet, reading a storybook.

It was about a boy and a robot, who went on adventures with one another, as the boy learned to be independent, and the robot learned emotions. A riveting story, and one that his mother always read to him, even though he could read it perfectly fine himself.

"BOY!"

The recognisable voice cried out loudly, full of malice. Present Tony winced a little at this particularly vivid memory- because it resulted in a hospital trip. Sparrow stood watching with a measured expression, her face neutral and difficult to read, in the way that she always was.

The boy in question quickly hid the book under his bed, and carefully ran around his room, tossing several toys and books under his bed, before pulling out a piece of paper with drawings of machines and placing on his desk. Then he quickly sat down at his desk just as the door swung open, the hinges creaking and the large clumsy form of Howard Stark appearing. He swayed from side to side as his fingers wrapped around the door frame, the wood flaking and bristling under the touch.

**/-/-/-/-/**

"Stand up, BOY!"

Howard hissed. Tony shot up, his form submissive and quiet as he stood in front of Howard, bowing his head and blinking back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Sir?"

He asked, swallowing and avoiding his father's eyes. There was a burning across his cheek followed by a stinging sensation.

"Look at me!"

He yelled, his breath stinking of liquor, and his eyes hardened and angry. Tony looked up, biting his lip out of habit, which of course, resulted in more screaming. Maria had been out that day, he recalled, remembering his mother fondly, and Jarvis and Ana had been getting supplies to restock the pantry. Tony forced himself not to flinch at the glare, instead forcing his stance to become rigid and strong.

"Sir?"

Howard sneered, a bottle of whisky sloshing all over the carpet, and Tony's danger sense was ringing sharply against his temples. Tony swallowed and was greeted by another backhand, this one with even more force that almost sent him sprawling across the carpet.

"Starks do NOT cry, BOY! We are made of IRON. I will not have you being a disgrace to the Stark name."

Tony forced himself to look up, locked his limbs so that they wouldn't tremble, and stared down his father despite the fear he felt. Howard grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to crane at an awkward angle.

"What are we, boy?"

Howard hissed, teeth glistening and whisky pouring onto Tony's arms. Tony sucked in air roughly, swallowing roughly, as he replied in as deep of a voice as he could manage.

"Made of Iron, sir."

Howard bore his teeth like a wild animal, his eyes feral and his legs stumbling.

"I think we should toughen you up a bit."

Everything faded to black before the rest of that particular memory finished, and Tony found himself exhaling in relief.

**/-/-/-/-/**

* * *

"Is there anyway to stop the memories?"

He asked, his mind hyper-focusing on that memory. Sparrow shrugged, quiet as she took another drink. She looked out at nothing before she focused her eyes on Tony once again. Tony didn't want anyone to see certain memories of his… and he was keen on his privacy.

"I don't know."

She stated, looking out into the inky blackness again. Her answers were fairly short, and her soul wasn't as closely guarded as it had been previously. Tony would have thought it would be the opposite, considering what Bucky had done. Tony almost missed Sparrow starting to speak again.

"I can't control it… our memories are viewed regardless of our standpoint."

She sighed heavily, her voice quiet.

"There are some things better left unsaid and unseen.."

_Well, that's ominous. _Tony remarked as the next memory began to play. _I know that her past wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows, but there is something she doesn't want to come up- which makes me think I'm not going to like it. _And like he predicted, he wouldn't.

* * *

Author's Note

Hi! I hope you all are doing good!

I've had another week inside, but I've managed to get a little more writing done. And it makes my author's note a little shorter, probably much to your thanks, since I have little to talk about.

The anniversary is coming up next month, and I'm trying to think of something I could do to commemorate it. If you have any ideas, let me know!

And, before I sign off- those of you wanting fluff, you'll get it soon! I promise!

See you all next time, and stay safe!

~Cait


	49. Chapter 49 - Waiting for Love

For every tyrant a tear for the vulnerable  
In every lost soul the bones of a miracle  
For every dreamer a dream we're unstoppable  
With something to believe in

We are one of a kind, irreplaceable  
How did I get so blind and so cynical?  
If there's love in this life we're unstoppable  
No, we can't be defeated

Waiting for Love, by Avicii, from the album Stories, released in 2015

* * *

Waiting for the news was the worst feeling for Peter. No matter what he did, he couldn't distract himself from the pain of knowing that both Tony and Sparrow were fighting for their lives. Something that he couldn't help with.

And despite waiting being something he had plenty of experience at- May, his parents, and catching criminals, knowing someone was injured by someone that you thought- not liked, but thought- wouldn't hurt anyone, hurt more than any kind of torture devised. Peter was lucky that he had never quite trusted Steve, but he'd also thought that he would never do this: only to be proven wrong.

And he never quite imagined how many people would side with Steve had the Avengers ever split- something he still couldn't imagine. The Avengers were a group of people who were thought of highly, something uncrackable when everyone else could be compromised. People who could be trusted to make the hard calls in order for the favour of the earth. But since they had cracked effectively into a million little pieces, so too had that trust.

Right now, out of the closest thing they had to heroes, half of them were fugitives, two were in intensive care with a 'might not survive', one was out of contact, and the other three were waiting for news. If an alien invasion were to happen now, there was nobody to stop it. Peter was sat tuning up JOCASTA, running through the logs with FRIDAY and JARVIS to see if there was anything that could be used to identify where the newly named Rogues were, so they could get justice.

He also took the remains of the wrecked suit that Sparrow had brought back with her, and tried his best to repair it with Tony's blueprints, and the AI's advice. He was lying on his bed running through the notes as Rhodey and Pepper appeared in the door-frame, tired eyes sparkling with something warm.

"They're okay."

Rhodey sighed, rubbing his eyes furiously as Peter leapt up, carefully moving his laptop aside. Pepper smiled, her shoulders ever so slightly relaxed. There were two times you would see Pepper Potts distressed- when someone she loved was injured, or when someone she loved was hurt- as in betrayed. And when the latter happened- well, she would strive to get justice and vengeance as part of her revenge.

"Tony managed to survive the Arc insert, and is currently undergoing the Extremis. Sparrow's health has improved since Tony's had, and while they both flat-lined on the table, they were both resuscitated."

Pepper sighed, rubbing her temple as she clenched her pieces of papers. Peter's eyes opened wide as he moved to go and ram his shoes on. Pepper raised a hand in response, as if to stop him.

"We can't go see them yet. No visitors, because their in critical condition."

He opened his mouth to try and insist that they go wait, but Rhodey shook his head and interrupted him before he even got the chance.

"They've got weak immune systems- they can't afford visitors giving them something that they might not be able to fight off."

He sat back down, blinking as he opened his mouth to ask when they could visit.

"We can visit at the end of the week."

Pepper interjected, looking at him. Though he wasn't happy, he understood the necessity. He would never put Sparrow or Tony in harm's way- not because of his inability to believe they are okay. He slumped a little, but nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"What's a few more days?"

A few days, it turned out, was very long indeed. There was nothing he could do to distract him- he queued up some updates for the AI's, checked up on May, had some updates for NATE which he rolled out himself, did his coursework, and, his now primary subject, kept an eye out for the Rogues, as they were helpfully called by the media.

It was rare that the press was on Tony Stark's side, but at the minute, Peter was glad they were. It took some things off of Pepper's plate, and it meant that the hospital wasn't being crowded like it had been when Tony had been sent thereafter one of his many drunken blinders. In front of the Tower, there were bouquets of flowers, small toys, drawings and handwritten letters decorating the walls like a mural.

Kind words, well wishes, cries for vengeance and well-beings littered what normally was associated with the negativity of Tony Stark. While not so frequent as Tony's letters, Sparrow had also received such things, under her alias of Red Wolf. Despite being seriously injured, they had managed to keep her identity a secret, and the public had only known about her injuries when Pepper had done a PR conference. Peter had watched it from inside the Tower, windows on blackout mode as he watched curiously.

_'__I thank you all for attending on such short notice. I'm sure, by now, you've heard of "The Avengers Civil War" as it has so been called, where they were split into two distinctive sides, lead by Captain America and Iron Man respectively, over a new document called the Sokovia Accords. _

_I'm also here to confirm a rumour that has been circulating ever since Iron Man applied for permission to leave for Siberia. The rumour that Iron Man was severely injured during an altercation is unfortunately, I have to confirm, true. Iron Man went to Siberia to apprehend the fugitives known as Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, also known as Captain America and The Winter Soldier. _

_Although the nature of the altercation is yet unknown and is being uncovered by our data specialists, it is found that Iron Man suffered several life-threatening wounds. The condition of The Winter Soldier and Captain America is unknown, and they are considered armed and dangerous- do not approach under any circumstances. _

_Iron Man was recovered from Siberia by Red Wolf, who also sustained life-threatening injuries during the recovery. Both are at the hospital, where they have left the most life-threatening stage. Please be patient with us at this time as we wait for them to recover. I will open the floor now for questions.'_

He switched it off, hissing through his teeth. He stood up and opened his door, striding towards Tony's lab.

"FRIDAY, JARVIS, where are we on where the Rogues are?"

* * *

Peter sat by their bed, the only source of light being that of the blue arc reactor that Tony had hated for so long. They were both hooked up to heart rate monitors, aesthetically talking, Sparrow looked more healthy. Her ribs were bound with bandages, and there were near suture marks along her stomach which were barely visible amongst her clothes.

Her face was bruised, and she was attached to a respiratory system, just like Tony. Other than that and the fever she currently had, she looked perfectly normal. She didn't look like a captive of Hydra and she didn't look like she'd had her adoptive father betray her. Even asleep (he couldn't bring himself to say the word unconscious, it sounded too final) she was tense, not calm and peaceful.

Sparrow looked as if she was just about ready to spring out and defend whoever she pleased. Tony looked worse for wear. Thick bandages were wrapped around the sides of the Arc, holding it in place as his skin stuck around it. His skin was pale as he had IV's hooked up to him, giving him saline and several other things that Peter didn't really know about. Along his chest, there was now a nasty-looking scar that hadn't been there previously.

It was shield shape, and once again Peter wanted nothing more than to meltdown that glorified frisbee, damn the patriotism and all, and recraft it into something that wouldn't hurt anyone. Tony was bruised all over, but while they had once been dark purple and pain-filled, they were now paler in colour, a slight blemish on his skin. Like Sparrow, he also had a fever.

Had it not been for the two constant thrums of hearts echoing in Peter's enhanced hearing, he would have been slightly more worried about their condition. Of course, he would never stop worrying, despite the doctor's saying they were out of the most dangerous phase now. The smell of antiseptic stung Peter's nose harshly, but he persevered nonetheless- he could handle the smell for as long as Tony and Sparrow needed to get healthy.

Unfortunately, due to the _thing _being relatively unknown in modern science, there was no timeframe to be given: no idea when they would wake, no idea if they would wake. Rhodey had refused to tell Peter what exactly the phial was, and Pepper hadn't told him either. And with the two AI's being sworn to secrecy, he had to wait for Tony to tell him- and_ why it would make him scream._ Peter swallowed, noticing Rhodey appear back in the room, a drink in hand. He passed it to him.

"Tony'll be fine."

Peter wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, but underneath his somewhat confident tone, there was definitely a shake. Rhodey's grip on the drink tightened ever so slightly, calloused hands scratching against the takeaway cup, and his eyes shining ever so slightly.

"He's too stubborn to let a should-have-been-dead rogue soldier get the better of him."

Rhodey smiled slightly at that thought, and Peter found himself agreeing.

"He is. He'll be up and moving and.."

He paused, swallowing.

"Ready to kick Steve's ass."

Rhodey eyed him carefully, before nodding in agreement, companionably sitting next to him, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I would hate to see what Sparrow would do to Steve after this.."

This time Peter smirked, looking at their forms once again as he reached out and held Sparrow's hand.

"Something tells me she's not going to lay down and let them get away with it."

* * *

Tony stirred first, starting with the initial twitching of his right hand, causing Peter to startle away from the sort of half slumber he'd managed to achieve, and stare at Tony with brown orbs. He watched as Tony's fingers curled around Peter's hand, and Peter realised how week Tony was. His eyes opened not soon after, startling Peter.

They weren't the warm brown he'd come to love, but almost glowing the blue of the Arc, making Peter jump. He tapped Rhodey and Pepper, trying to stir them. Rhodey jumped up, eyes flicking open as Pepper stirred, eyes glossy but looking at Peter. He silently pointed at Tony, who's eyes faded into their normal whiskey colour, looking dazed. Rhodey watched Tony, hands trembling lightly in a way Peter had never seen and smiled warmingly.

"I'm going to get the nurse."

He disappeared, and Tony's eyes swivelled to Peter, outstretching his hand, which Peter gladly accepted. Tony's fingers curled around Peter's hand, as he moved his other in an attempt to remove the breathing cannula. Pepper reached out and intercepted the hand, gently pushing it back down.

"Not right now Tony. You need that."

His eyes slowly moved to Pepper's as he reached out again, his eyes glinting blue ever so slightly in the light. That was something Peter was going to have to get used to... but he'd do anything for his family. Tony swallowed, before clenching Peter's hands a few more times, in a rhythm. Peter blinked as the squeezes got more rhythmic and insistent.

_What is he trying to tell me?_ It took him a minute to realise. _Morse! God, I'm such an idiot!_ He took a minute to follow the squeezing, before translating it. _Sparrow. Okay? _Tony turned his head to the side to face the adjacent bed in which Sparrow was resting unconscious. He translated it to Pepper, and she smiled a little.

"She's okay."

A white lie. She wasn't okay at the minute, but hopefully, with Tony's recovery, she would as well. Pepper smiled lovingly at Tony, who's eyes tracked Pepper's own. He tilted his head ever so slightly, and swallowed, the briefest flicker of pain swimming in his eyes for a second. The tapping resumed._ Is everyone okay?_ Peter answered him this time, realising how tired he must have looked.

"Rhodey's fine, just a few bumps and bruises. Same as all of us really. JARVIS, FRIDAY, Karen, JOCASTA and NATE are doing fine too, as is Dum-E, Butterfingers and U. They all miss you though."

He added on. He missed out the part where he'd been awake the past several nights since the conference helping the AI's find the Rogues. JARVIS was monitoring satellites, and FRIDAY was monitoring CCTV around the area where they had been last seen, along with aiding JARVIS. JOCASTA was monitoring all flights, trains, boats and other outgoing forms of travel in case they tried to travel via that way.

Rhodey and Pepper hadn't been made aware yet of the allnighters... but the way Peter saw it, if he couldn't sleep, he should be productive. Still, he got a few hours in the early morning, but only because JARVIS and FRIDAY tag-teamed to tattle if he didn't sleep. Tony's eyes focused on Peter's for a slight bit longer than necessary, before he turned away. The nurse came in with Rhodey, flanked by Cho, who smiled a small smile, so small, it could be misconstrued as a grin.

"I'm afraid I will have to ask you to wait outside while I check the two of them over."

Peter was incredibly against it, but like before, Rhodey put his hands-on Peter's shoulder and guided him out. So he gritted his teeth and followed behind, pushing his anger at their condition as far down as it could go, his nails digging into his palms as he followed behind Rhodey.

* * *

Cho pulled them aside into a separate room after finishing her examination of her two patients. Tony had since drifted back off to sleep, unaware of the shock of his glowing blue eyes.

"Tony is well on his way to making a full recovery."

She stated carefully, words measured and calm. Everybody looked up as she said that, a silent exhale a sure sign of their graciousness. Pepper wrapped her arms around Peter as they waited for the 'but' that they all sensed was coming.

"He is healing at a previously unparalleled rate, perhaps due to the Extremis virus and his body has shown no signs of rejecting the Arc Reactor. Unfortunately, we have no way of determining the mental effects until he is up and moving. Be prepared for that."

She warned.

"Tony seems to have acquired enhanced healing along with some other abilities, but we are unsure as to what until he awakens."

Peter swallowed, before addressing the elephant in the room.

"And Sparrow?"

Her face formed a grim line, forehead tensing ever so slightly.

"She has shown no signs of improving."

Peter swallowed as Rhodey looked on with a narrow frown. Pepper watched, looking between the two men and the doctor, her heartbeat more aggravated than usual. Every day, Peter found himself wondering how someone could make such an impact on them- even when she considered herself not to have any emotions.

Because Sparrow _did_, she cared, she loved, she protected more than she might care to admit- shown by how she tied her own life to Tony's, and how she did everything she could to protect Rhodey, even at the risk of her own life. She was a conundrum, that much hadn't changed, and Peter doubted it would ever change, but it showed she had a desire to be better than she once was.

"We theorise that once Tony is in a stable condition, where he no longer needs the extra support to live such as the breathing apparatus, that she herself will begin to improve. As it stands, Tony is currently piggybacking off her healing factor at the risk of her own health."

_Tony is going to kill her when she wakes up._ Peter thought, looking to the side slightly as he looked at the two limp and pale forms, hooked up to various wires. _I just hope she holds on long enough to face his wrath._

* * *

Author's Note

Hi!

I've not been feeling the best these past few days, but I'm on the recovering end of it now. It's nothing serious though, I promise. I should be right as rain by tomorrow.

It's ironic how tired one can feel when you are doing literally nothing. Anyway, how are you all doing?

Like I said before, the fluff is coming up, and I wish you all the best!

~Cait


	50. Chapter 50 - Monsters

Why do all the monsters come out at night?  
Why do we sleep where we want to hide?  
Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you fuck up my life?

I'm addicted to the way you hurt, the way you contradict me  
I swear everything look worse at night, I think I'm overthinking  
I don't care who I might hurt along the way, I'm fuckin' sinking  
Into every word, I don't care if you're lyin' when I'm drinking  
So, tell me pretty lies, look me in my face  
Tell me that you love me, even if it's fake  
You can lead me on and leave these questions in my sheets  
I'm under it, I made my bed and I'm still wonderin'

Monsters, by All Time Low, ft Blackbear, from the album Wake Up, Sunshine, released in 2020

* * *

"Young sir, we appear to have a confirmed sighting."

JARVIS announced while Peter was hastily scrawling some statistics for his thesis. He looked up at one of JARVIS' cameras, jumping up with enthusiasm.

"Where?"

FRIDAY took the time to project a map of Russia, a dot marking a place somewhere far away from the capital. Peter tilted his head in confusion as he looked at it- why would the Rogue's go to Russia? Their movements made no sense- they had been all over the globe recently- Siberia to Scotland to Belarus to China.

_Why?_ Peter couldn't leave the US without going through the Accords first, and he couldn't do that without divulging his identity. He would need someone to vouch for him, and Peter didn't want to ask Rhodey to leave his best friend in the hospital alone. Peter didn't really want to leave either of them behind either, not right now.

But he did get FRI to tip off the local police squad who would tip off the task force, so that their time in each country was a little harder then the last. Of course, every call was from an untraceable and unidentifiable source, so if it got out, it couldn't be traced back to him.

"JARVIS, FRI, do we know why they are there?"

He asked as the map changed into a live security feed. They were pacing along the busy streets of Moscow, and Peter again found himself wondering what the hell they were doing there. In the capital city no less. In the corner, several pictures of the Rogue's at various stores showed up, facial features evident despite their attempts to hide. Natasha knows Russia like I do Queens, but she's compromising herself there. Unless they are looking for something. But what's so important that they risk capture there?

_They appear to be searching for information._

More feed came up as Peter focused his attention on that.

"On?"

FRIDAY took the time to inject.

_We don't know yet, Mini Boss._

Peter rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Good job guys. Keep on it."

* * *

Peter was sitting by the bedside of Tony and Sparrow during visiting hours. He had a little sketchpad with him, and was doodling ideas for some improvements to the Iron Spider. The only problem was that he wasn't paying much attention to it. The Spider-Man symbol was all sorts of rushed and messed up, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Rhodey had been called back to the Accords meeting to iron out what had happened during the fight at Leipzig, and Pepper was currently managing SI.

Which left Peter by himself with his father figure, and his fellow teenager. A man dressed as a wizard came in, looking around the same age as Tony. He had a similar goatee kind of style, and he wore a red cape around his shoulders, which fluttered dramatically around him as he strode in.

Around his neck, there was a kind of amulet, with a bright green stone in the middle, and Peter could swear he felt power coming from that thing. Ever polite- and beginning to think that this man had meant to enter the children's ward to entertain them, he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?"

He asked, standing up. The man didn't look like a HYDRA operative- but he wasn't willing to risk it when it was Tony and Sparrow's safety at stake. The man paused, his cape settling down a bit. He looked at Peter sideways, giving him a once over, before clearing his throat. From Peter's position, he could see the man's hands tremble ever so slightly, subtle as they twitched.

"My name is Dr Stephen Strange."

He introduced himself. Peter tilted his head, still sceptical. His spidey-sense wasn't tingling or telling him that something bad was going to happen, but at the same time, there was a cynical bit of him that was concerned and untrusting. Helen hadn't mentioned that she was bringing in a new doctor to consult, nor had anything been noted on the visitor sheet or charts.

"Peter Parker."

He offered a hand. Stephen- he could finally put a name to the face- took it and shook with a strong grip. Peter double-taked as the red cape smoothly detached itself from around Stephen's neck, and fluttered around Peter, curling around him and stopping in front of him, offering a han- a corner? He was offering the capes version of the hand. The cape launched into a torrent of body movement and gestures which Peter followed along with instinctively. Hello. I am the Cape of Levitation. Sorry for Grumpy over there. Peter had a small smile, accepting the corner gently.

"Hi, I'm Peter."

It was Stephen's turn to be surprised as his eyes widened a little, before narrowing again. The cape swung around him and draped itself over Peter's shoulders, which was comfier then Peter would have thought.

"You can understand him?"

Peter tilted his head, brown eyes swimming.

"Not understand… but I can follow the body movement."

He explained, a little awkwardly. The Cape of Levitation fluttered around him, almost in agreement. Stephen nodded, looking towards the still forms of Sparrow. He made a few complicated gestures, and the locket opened up, revealing a shiny green glow of stone within. Power pulsed from it, and unbeknownst to Peter, Sparrow's breathing began to pick up ever so slightly, veins glowing a dull green.

"What do you know about the infinity stones?"

Peter narrowed his eyes. Still a little wary of the man.

_Mini-Boss. That is Doctor Stephen Strange, also known as Doctor Strange, or the Sorcerer Supreme. He suffered a major car accident which irreversibly damaged his hands. Now he protects a building called the New York Sanctum. He is who he says he is. Boss has several detailed notes, associated with the Scarlet Bitch._

Peter didn't react to what FRIDAY had said but acknowledged it. Knowing that the AI confirmed the man's identity made Peter a little more relaxed. And, he found it somewhat amusing that the Scarlet Witch had become the Scarlet Bitch. Stephen looked at Peter again, this time with a frown on his face. He offered Peter a hand, which he took, this time not being interrupted by the cape.

"I know a little."

He downplayed his knowledge, while simultaneously not exactly lying. He knew more then he was saying, _but _he wasn't an expert on them. But, he did happen to know of Sparrow's relationship with them- what was with the trend of teenagers having fucked-up DNA? Stephen nodded, tight-lipped and glancing at Tony and Sparrow.

"This is the Time Stone. It guided me here for a reason."

Stephen repeated his complicated gestures as the Time Stone opened up again, glowing a vibrant green. Peter watched warily as Stephen looked towards Sparrow and Tony, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Peter followed his gaze, only to see Sparrow being covered with a green glow, like that of the Time Stone. Peter blinked as he looked at her form:

"I think I know why you got guided here."

* * *

_We've found out what they're after._

JARVIS said as Peter was tinkering in the Workshop, trying to improve the Iron Spider Mark Two, to make sure that it could withstand any supersoldier strength that he was facing. His fists clenched at the thought of not fighting. They had made it personal by maiming his father figure and harming Sparrow.

_This is Andrei Lierkt. Ex-HYDRA operative, ran with the Spetsnaz for a fifty-year career._

The picture showed an old man, with silver hair and grey eyes, hardened and menacing. There was a cut on his cheek that looked like from a knife gouge, and Peter narrowed his eyes.

_He was head of the training for HYDRA, and known proteges were The Winter Soldier and The Weapon._

Where had Peter heard that phrase used? Weapon, weapon, weapon, _weapon_. Obviously a title, but for who? It clicked not a minute later. Sparrow! This guy trained Sparrow for a time! But why are the Rogues looking for him- he's got to be ancient by now. Like, seventy-ish. Why do they care? FRIDAY went on to explain, barely contained contempt in her voice. His AI's took it personally when their maker was hurt, or rather, their father, just like if it was vice versa.

_We believe the Rogues are seeking information about Sparrow. HYDRA has been muttering about 'getting their weapon back.' What for, we are still trying to find out._

Peter hissed like a disgruntled cat. Did they even realise what they were doing by being so open with their questions? They were putting Sparrow in danger, and while Peter knew she could handle herself, she couldn't while she was unconscious in a hospital bed. Peter threw himself into his suit with a sense of urgency.

"Call Rhodey and Vision. Now."

* * *

Peter paced, dressed in the Iron Spider suit. Rhodey was sitting at the table, and Vision stood next to Peter, cape whipping viciously around them. Several of the Iron Man suits, manned by FRIDAY, JARVIS and JOCASTA alike stood guard around Tony and Sparrow, along with Doctor Strange. Doctor Strange, upon seeing how Sparrow reacted to the Time Stone, had vowed to watch over her, but also Tony by extension.

So, Peter and Vision were setting out to capture the rest of the Rogues- but the main priority was to establish what they were trying to find out about Sparrow. Sparrow couldn't protect herself right now, and a part of Peter wanted justice, not just for her, but also for Tony. The Rogues put both of them in the hospital, and Peter clenched his fists in response.

"This will be a simple in and out mission."

Rhodey began, projecting the plan on the wall, as he looked at Peter and Vision with a narrowed look.

"Now... the plan is-"

* * *

The Rogues

"So what do we know?"

The place they were staying in was dingy. Mouldy. Not becoming of their standards at all. They were _Avengers, __superheroes, _yet here they were, living just as badly as the homeless people of Brooklyn. It wasn't as bad as the harsh cold of Siberia, but it wasn't a large improvement either. Russia had been another risky move in their series of risky moves. All to find out information about Sparrow, information that Bucky couldn't tell them.

Information that they could use to try and get her to see their way, where they were coming from, instead of being firmly on Tony's side. _Although,_ Steve thought, _Tony shouldn't really be looking after Peter and Sparrow_. His lifestyle, his alcoholism and ill health, he wasn't in a fit condition to look after the two of them. If Tony was to turn his temper on one of those two like he had on Bucky- it was imperative that they got the two of them out. Sparrow could be dangerous with the wrong people.

Steve sat against the wall, looking at the pale and gaunt form of Bucky, face covered in burns. Tony could have killed them with his repulsors, and Steve was still feeling the burns even now- and the bruises on his body were still a pale purplish colour. If he was still hurting and he had accelerated healing, what would happen to a normal person?

"Steve, you're going to want to see this."

Natasha muttered from the other end of the flat, the tv quiet even to his hearing. He got up, no doubt breathing several spores of mould and other hazardous materials, and slowly made his way to the small, old tv in question. It was boxy and chunky, a complete 180 from the ones in both the Tower and Compound.

While the sound was fuzzy and not crystal clear, it seemed to be a poor dub of a Stark Industries conference. Steve couldn't speak a word of Russian at all, but judging by Natasha and Bucky's pallor faces, it wasn't the '_You can come home' _speech that he was holding hope for. Who would the American public trust? Captain _America, _or Iron Man.

"We've had huge targets painted on our back."

Natasha whipped around to face Steve, cold eyes staring at him with unexpressed emotion. Steve almost stepped back but stood his ground. Why did she seem so angry? Was it something the conference said?

"You didn't tell me that Sparrow got hurt."

Steve blinked. He'd thought he'd recognised one of the Russian words, but again, he didn't exactly speak the language. Still, Sparrow _hadn't been there. _Trust Tony to make up something to try and sway others to his side. The only time that Sparrow had gotten hurt had been during the fight at Leipzig, and even then, it hadn't been Steve's fault!

She hadn't stood down, hadn't understood _why _they were doing what they were doing, and they had been forced to knock her down enough so that they could escape. Once they'd shown her why they were doing what they were doing, once she understood, she would join their side. Steve was confident of it- a daughter would always follow her father, after all, it was just the way things were.

"She wasn't there."

He assured, confidently. How could she have been? The only person there had been someone in one of Tony's Iron Man suits, and that couldn't have been Sparrow, because the suit was too big for her to wear, much less navigate the desolate cold of Siberia. Natasha gave him a fixed look, before turning her attention back to the TV.

"It says here that she was- or rather, how _Red Wolf _went to Siberia to try and _recover _Tony. That doesn't sound like 'uninjured' to me."

Steve blinked, curling his lip in displeasure. Could Sparrow have been in the suit? No, she couldn't have. It must be a lie, to cover Tony's ass. Steve gritted his teeth, watching on in displeasure.

"No. She couldn't have been- it's a lie."

As if she wanted to contrast with his thoughts, whereas he was so assured, she didn't look so confident. Trying to ease Natasha's insecurity, he pressed on, determined to prove that he was in the right.

"It's just trying to make us out to be villains- that we hurt someone trying to rescue Tony. Tony wasn't that badly hurt- the suit took most of the damage."

Natasha turned with narrowed eyes, still watching the news.

"That better be the case."

She threatened, storming out the door. And Steve couldn't help but gulp at the threat. But Tony was fine. Wasn't he?

* * *

Author's Note

Hello everyone!

I'm feeling much better this week, fortunately. I hate feeling sick, much like most people are, but I've been playing new games to keep myself distracted. I recently started playing Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, and 999 (the game, not the emergency line.) I'd recommend them both if you like mystery games in the style of visual novels, that are slightly darker then the average visual novel.

Anyway, I'm watching a film in about twenty mins or so, so I'd better go! Thank you for all the reviews, and if you have ideas for things you want to see, like a one-shot or something to be included, then please let me know your ideas!

Stay safe,

~Cait


	51. Chapter 51 - Titanium

I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

Titanium, by David Guetta, ft Sia, from the album Nothing But the Beat, released in 2011

* * *

Tony woke up again, feeling a little bit groggy. The annoying nasal cannula was still there, and he moved his hand to get it off. A pounding pain occupied his head for a minute, and he felt the odd feeling that he wasn't alone. But upon looking around, there was clearly nothing around him, apart from Rhodey snoozing in the chair next to him. He blinked again, looking around as he tried to push himself up.

_Boss?_

Tony did not jump, thank you very much, Tony Stark was not startled so easily. He looked around again, probably looking like a crazy person._ There has to be someone here, right? Sparrow wouldn't mess with me like that. Plus she's still unconscious._

_01000010 01101111 01110011 01110011 00111111 (Boss?)_

Now, Tony was pretty good with his binary. He had to be, considering his line of work. But never had he been able to understand it without even thinking about it. It was like it was a second language to him. It took him no time at all to convert the binary to numbers, and then the numbers to ASCII. And something told Tony it wasn't just his intellect causing this change. Why would his intellect call him Boss, when the only person who said that was FRIDAY?

_Boss. It's me. FRIDAY. You've been unconscious a while._

Okay, whatever drugs they gave him were incredibly strong, because now he was hallucinating his AI. He blinked, still confused. Yeah, whatever these drugs were, they were extremely strong. He looked at his sternum, where there was the glow of the Arc Reactor.

_Boss, you aren't hallucinating. It really is FRIDAY. You're.. you're in our systems._

Tony was leaning towards believing the voice in his head. That was a sentence he didn't think he would ever say. He swallowed, just thinking thoughts in his head. Could FRIDAY hear him? Was this real? Why could he suddenly hear his AI in his head? Was he just crazy? Did that shield to the chest actually kill him and this was one fucked up idea of Hell? Granted, Hell was likely to be fucked up anyway, but this was some weird-ass punishment if it was.

_I can hear you, yes. As can JARVIS. We had to use the Extremis virus to save your life. It seems to have given you some additional abilities._

If this is true, tell me something only my AI's would know. If Tony was going to risk believing this crazy thing- which he thought he was handling quite well by the way- then this question should be quite simple, given they watched him for every minute of their creation pretty

There was an odd emotion that flitted through his brain- amusement and shyness- and if this was true, and these emotions were FRIDAY's- because they certainly weren't his- then he was going to give himself one giant pat on the back.

_When you were planning to propose to Pepper, you hid the ring in Dum-E's chassis for a while. He'd been trying to tell her about it since you gave him the ring- because he didn't seem to understand the fact you wanted it to be a secret- but Pepper didn't understand. Then you decided to move it in case Dum-E tried to show her the ring._

Okay. That was something only FRIDAY/JARVIS would know. And the Extremis would explain the whole mind-reading thing. He didn't feel comfortable with that… he had enough going on with his own thoughts, and had enough trouble concentrating: he didn't need to filter out other people's thoughts too.

_It's not mind reading. If I show you the hospital scan of your brain-_

In an odd feeling, an image appeared in his brain, labelled Patient Anthony Edward Stark. It was a png file, and he could see its storage and the date of creation. And sure enough, compared to an image from before the life-saving surgery, it had changed. The way the nerves lit up was a lot quicker, and certain parts of the brain lit up differently than others.

Then there were the physical changes. And Tony knew, with a sinking feeling in his heart, that this was no joke, and he was not going crazy. There was a part of him though, that had a childish enthusiasm for this new development, and a part of him that thought that he could handle Steve now.

_You think more like a computer- whenever you are near technology or are close to it, you seem to be able to access it to some degree- like how your mind automatically connected itself to our systems. I'm not sure what you can do though._

_Thanks, FRI. _Tony was about to withdraw- or at least, try to withdraw, he didn't have a good handle on this yet- before he released there was a lot of static binary lingering around his mind. It was rather basic, and he could trace FRIDAY back to the Mark 49 which was hovering outside. But there seemed to be other suits… tons of them in fact.

__They are there for your protection, Sir.__

The voice was JARVIS this time. The distinctly British accent was a contrast, and he was just as point-blank as possible. There was no beating around the bush with JARVIS, and Tony found himself grinning- again looking somewhat like a mad man._ Why? If Steve had any sense, he would get the hell out of the country. Unless he's trying to pin it all on me again. _He growled at the thought, before taking a breath and calming down.

_Mr Rogers is not in America sir, he's not near you. But he's been asking around some questions that have placed you and Sparrow in significant danger._

_What's he been asking? _There was an irritating sound coming in front of him, and he travelled back to his body, noticing Rhodey clicking his fingers in front of him. _Rhodey_. Tony had completely forgotten about his fall!

"That's creepy Tones."

He moved up into a sitting position, looking at Rhodey analytically. It didn't look like he had been injured. He looked at his hands, and to his surprise, they looked calloused. There were no burns, or blood under the nails or scars. In fact, they looked completely different. Tony cleared his throat, moving the mask to the side, even as Rhodey went to move it away.

"What is?"

_I believe he is referring to the glowing blue eyes and veins sir._

JARVIS echoed. He took a minute to focus on that sentence. _What _blue eyes and blue veins. JARVIS showed another image from one of the CCTV cameras, and sure enough, his eyes, normally brown, and his veins which were normally blue, but not Arc Reactor blue, were glowing. He blinked rapidly, shaking off- or hopefully shaking off- the weirdness. Apparently, he wasn't in a weird fever dream, although Tony knew that already. It was just more… concrete now.

"The whole blue eyes thing. Odd to see, considering I've known you since we were teens, and I normally see brown eyes."

Tony grinned, taking a breath and pulling the facade on. Tony looked over to the side, noticing Sparrow glowing with a green colour, also noticing a man sitting next to her. Tony recognised him from somewhere, but before he could really put his finger on it, he turned to focus on Rhodey again.

"Rhodey-bear, you alright?"

Rhodey smiled a little, nodding in agreement.

"I'm fine remember? Sparrow saved my fall."

A flicker of emotion went across his face, which Tony caught. He was hiding something. He narrowed his eyes before relaxing- Rhodey would tell him anyway. Still. Sparrow glowing green wasn't exactly normal, especially considering that she was still unconscious. If Extremis had done this to him.. giving him weird technology powers, and apparently the ability to glow like a human glowstick, then had it been given to Sparrow? And, what could it have done to her? Rhodey followed his gaze over to Sparrow, before taking a breath.

"Should've known."

He muttered. He tilted his head in response and Rhodey rolled his eyes, a frown settling itself on his face. Something was up with Sparrow. Otherwise, Rhodey wouldn't be acting so shiftily.

"Sparrow?"

Rhodey huffed, checking his watch before settling back down.

"She's… not woken up yet. We thought- we _hypothesised_\- that once you were in good health, she'd begin to recover too. But… that's not what happened. She continued to be unresponsive to all attempts to wake her up. Strange-"

That was the man next to Sparrow's bed. Tony recognised him from a file he'd recorded about the Scarlet Witch, as a way of getting protection from her powers. He trembled a little at the memory for the briefest of seconds, before stilling again, like it had never occurred in the first place.

"-guided here by the Time Stone. It… glowed at the same time Sparrow took on that colour. She seems… as far as we can tell… to be drawing power from it."

"Like a siphon. Or a battery"

He answered. Dumbledore over there turned to face Tony as he said that, before nodding slowly, still remaining in a silent vigil by Sparrow's side.

"Essentially. But the energy of an Infinity Stone is too pure, too concentrated, for any human to survive. The magic and energy within should burn out their respiratory system, their cardiovascular system- burn out every single organ, artifice, and vein in their body. I don't understand how Miss Barnes is withstanding it."

Tony coughed a little, his throat dry and vicious, but he forced himself up again, his legs and chest feeling incredibly uncooperative. His chest hadn't felt so shitty since Afghanistan. Normally Tony wouldn't be so willing to share Sparrow's unique… DNA… with people outside of the Avengers, but the Wizard seemed knowledgeable about the Infinity Stones, and he was on the good guys' team. And at this point, Tony knew he needed all the allies he could get.

"Sparrow has _unique _DNA..."

* * *

The text Peter received from Rhodey, assuring him that Tony had woken up, was reassuring. It didn't escape his notice that nothing was mentioned about Sparrow. No news was good news, right? Russia was cold, the temperature uncomfortable, and a light shiver had racked his form.

The internal heaters in the Iron Spider were running at their max capacity, and Karen had been helpfully warning him of the negative effects of hypothermia. But if Tony could survive the harsh cold of Siberia, then the Russian colds could not be as bad. Vision looked at him with a sideways glance, looking worried- a remnant of JARVIS' behaviours, perhaps- as they were hunkered down outside a flat, in one of the smaller villages in Russia.

There was a main point to this- not only were the Rogues reportedly here, but Andrei Lierkt was also here. Vision and Peter were staking out the Rogues, who were staking out Lierkt. It was like a long train of stakeouts.

_Your temperature is currently declining rapidly. It is suggested that you try and regain warmth._

Karen echoed through his suit. He ignored it, even though she was right in the sense that he was struggling with the temperature, the cold climate. Damn his lack of ability to thermoregulate. Tony, being Tony, after his dip into the river, had built many different features to try and mitigate this weakness of his, but the suit simply wasn't built for this kind of torrential weather.

He stretched as Vision looked at the room where the three Rogues were apparently staying. Considering one of their members was a super-spy, you'd think their paper trail would be less obvious. It was like they wanted to get caught because they were doing a shitty job of avoiding the cameras. Once JARVIS and FRIDAY had narrowed down the country and objective, finding them was like finding that _one _sock you managed to lose. Annoying, but not too hard.

"They are moving, Spider-Man."

Vision always referred to Peter as Spider-Man out in the field. In an attempt to differentiate from JARVIS, Peter was called Master Stark, or Young Master Peter. Even though Peter hadn't formally taken the name Stark, that fact didn't matter to Vision apparently. Although, Vision might have to reevaluate how he referred to Roe.

He shook his head trying to clear it, the Iron Spider incorporating some of Tony's reflective panels to make him invisible amongst the walls of the building. Peter grit his teeth as they- being Barnes, Rogers, and Romanov- exited the building. Natasha seemed upset about something, from what Peter could tell. Normally the spy let her emotions be incredibly hidden, but the anger was obvious. Was there trouble in paradise?

"Keep an eye on them."

He reported as the three of them left. Rogers was by far the most obvious one of the lot, lacking any kind of training to tell him _how _to dress inconspicuously. With just a plain t-shirt on- amidst the hypothermic conditions of Russia- and a casual pair of workmen trousers, he possibly stood out more than his inability to speak a word of Russian.

If you were going to flee to a country, then maybe you should flee to one where you speak the actual language. Or was Peter's thinking too advanced for the nearly murderous idiot? Natasha however, had Peter not known who he was looking for, might have slipped unnoticed. Rogers definitely made the two of them more obvious.

She was wearing a thick winter coat, along with several other items of clothing that one would wear in the cold- a scarf, hat, gloves, etc. And with her perfect Russian accent- which Peter had observed when he had overheard Natasha talking to one of the locals- she looked like she'd lived there most of her life.

Though she had been born there, so it would make sense that she could act 'Russian' in a way. Barnes was wearing a plain woollen hat, dragged as far down his head as humanly possible. It could be seen by passers-by as an attempt to keep warm.

He was also wearing a perfectly normal-looking jumper and trousers, and from what Peter could tell, he looked like the average Russian citizen. Not an American outlaw who was wanted for the severe attack upon Tony Stark, or the severe attack against Sparrow Barnes.

That was the whole point of fleeing America though, wasn't it. To avoid the punishment they deserved for destroying Leipzig/Halle Airport, and mortally wounding two people. There was no verbal communication between Peter and Vision, as both were too busy keeping an eye on the Rogues, both wanting to get some kind of justice for their father figure currently stranded in a hospital.

As Peter looked at where he knew Vision was, they agreed silently to follow the three of them. Sticking to the cold walls, and ignoring the temperature errors that Karen kept throwing in his face, it was fairly simple to remain unseen, even by the fabled Winter Soldier. The Rogues walked along the cobbled roads, ignoring the gentle snow just like Peter was.

Every conversation was both heard and recorded by Peter, thanks to Karen and his super-hearing. For a group of people who were trying to be discrete, they weren't very discrete. Openly murmuring about HYDRA? Not a particularly smart move, especially in their home country. Rolling his eyes, he continued to crawl along the building, taking every turn that they did, and subtly leaping from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to keep up with them.

His anger and determination to get Tony justice fuelled him, and it was an incredibly good incentive to ignore the way he was shivering, even with the heaters on full force. Tony was probably going to kill him… and Rhodey too… and probably Sparrow for the hell of it.

He had promised to Rhodey that he wouldn't put himself in any unnecessary danger… but the cold was hardly classified as that… right? He just 'forgot' to mention his thermoregulating problem to Rhodey, and it wasn't his fault that Tony had never mentioned it. As the Rogues made their way into a building, oogling the cameras, he looked at Vision who nodded.

_Time to get some justice._

Peter thought to himself.

_And to keep them out of danger._

* * *

Author's Note

Hello everyone!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! No more Rogue action yet, but they'll be appearing in either the next chapter or the one after! I appreciate all of the support for this story I've created, and I appreciate all the reviews and comments. They really make me smile.

The Rogues will be getting some comeuppance soon, but we haven't quite gotten them in jail yet. And soon, we have Sparrow's birthday and another special occasion coming up! So there's the promised fluff, a little bit later!

Hope you enjoy, I've got a couple of chapters to edit.

Stay safe, and try not to get too bored,

~Cait


	52. Chapter 52 - Understand

Am I asking all these questions for nothing?

I'm wondering if anyone's there, yeah

And I really need to make a confession

I hate to say that I'm a little bit scared, yeah

But I've been on this train too long

People getting off and on

Praying that I don't forget where I belong

And every time I ask myself

Am I turning into someone else?

I'm praying that I don't forget just who I am

I really wanna understand

I just wanna understand

Understand, by Shawn Mendes, from the album Illuminate, released in 2016

* * *

Tony looked over at Sparrow as she woke up from her trance, her veins no longer having that golden hue which they'd taken on in the past three days. Tony was only here because he was forced to stay in the hospital, despite the several attempts of escaping. But after Pepper getting creative with her threats, the few accidental power surges he'd caused, and Rhodey threatening to melt down the Iron Legion, he'd resigned himself to staying.

Peter was with May, or so he'd been told, but over the phone- the connection strained and struggling, which made Tony think Peter wasn't in Queens like he thought- Peter had mentioned that he would be visiting soon. He'd gotten a bit of a handle on his powers- and it turned out that he could interact with anything technological. That included, but was not limited to, a StarkPhone, a microwave, a coffee machine-which was the best damn part in his opinion- and the heart-rate monitor to his left.

"Roe?"

He called out, pushing himself up on the bed. Tony was as right as rain- well, minus a few new scars and an Arc Reactor- he could move about, run about, even fly his suits. It didn't escape his notice that he'd probably only been kept here so that he couldn't overwork himself in his workshop. Sparrow blinked around, and there was an odd sensation in his head.

And no, he wasn't finally losing the plot, it'd take a lot more than a prolonged hospital stay for him to go crazy. Sparrow blinked her green eyes, before turning to face in Tony's direction. There were some quiet mumbling inside of Tony's mind, kind of like that of JARVIS or FRIDAY when they accessed his phone.

"Roe?"

He repeated, swinging his legs out of bed slowly and beginning to ease himself out from beneath the covers. That odd sensation that he had been feeling became stronger, and curiously, instinctively it could be argued, he peered into it. There was a sudden stream of thoughts, ordered yet jumbled, structured yet inconcise, that reminded him of JARVIS' and FRIDAY's thoughts. Was there a AI somewhere?

He tilted his head but returned to trying to get Sparrow's attention. The empty gaze she had while staring at him was somewhat unnerving- read, very unnerving- and for a moment, Tony thought she was having an absent seizure. That thought was quickly corrected as Sparrow blinked, looking at her body experimentally, and coughing a little.

"Tony?"

She asked, weakly. The weak tone was surprising to hear, especially from Sparrow. In fact, maybe it wasn't weakly… rather _defeated_. But despite that… there was a blazing determination, hidden at the minute, more like a smouldering ember then a blazing fire, and Tony knew that Sparrow would recover, not only from her injuries but from the betrayal of Barnes.

Tony wasn't the only one who had suffered in this whole debacle- it was important to remember the others: Peter, Sparrow, Rhodey. Tony nodded in response.

"Roe. Thank you."

He skipped over the how and the why- and the fact that she risked her own life to go and rescue him, and the fact that she'd covered his back with the Accords thing- and instead focused on how _she _was. A betrayal left to fester is one never overcome, and a betrayal never overcome led to more pain down the road, something that Tony had observed over his own life.

Although Sparrow's gaze was weighty, unbecoming on such a young face, she tilted her head every so slightly downwards.

"I'm glad to have saved you."

Was her answer. It wasn't quite a 'you're welcome'- not that Tony was anticipating one- but more of an 'I wouldn't change the decision for the world.' Or an 'I will take on the weight of the world if it means that others are safe.' There was a lapse in conversation for the briefest of seconds before Sparrow took a deep breath.

"What happened with the others?"

She said the sentence in a monotonous tone that alarmed Tony. He made a mental note to arrange a meeting with her therapist as soon as possible- because this was one of the things that couldn't be explained with 'daddy issues' and couldn't be fixed. Tony imagined it like it was whiplash- she went from having a father to losing her father, to gaining him _again _and being adopted, to losing him- even being _ordered_ by him.

The constant back and forth would scar her even more than she had been already, and she was putting her mask up again. To try and defend herself from being hurt again, like the mask she'd worn when they'd first rescued her.

"Everybody's fine. Worried sick, but fine."

He explained simply, trying to skirt around the whole Rogues thing and instead focus on the people who were still there. Of course, diverting the question was something that Sparrow would see right through, injured or not. Sparrow blinked at him eerily once again, before the brief faltering of her mask disappeared, her mask back up.

"I'm glad everybody is okay. Have the villains been apprehended?"

If someone was just listening to the conversation, they wouldn't think that one of the said villains was her father. Or, as close to a father as she would have. Tony shook his head slowly, trying to make sure that she was doing as well as she could. A small corner of his mind was wondering what power she had gained if any- did she do the golden vein thing to recover fully?

Was it something to do with the Time Stone? She only started to recover once Strange had been in with the Time Stone. The only reason Tony knew that she had interacted with the Time Stone, or it with her- whatever the way it went- was because they both had adorned a green glow.

"We're tracking them down- we have a lead."

He neglected to say anything about the lead because knowing Sparrow and her reluctance to be kept still doing nothing- much like Tony himself- she would be on the first flight to Russia. And getting into a fight right now, where she's recovering from the overuse of her powers, from surgery, from a trip to Siberia and having been placed on_ life support_ to save his own life, would not end well for her, highly trained or not.

Sparrow remained quiet, looking away in deep thought as her hands went down to her ribs, the subtle prod not so subtle.

"I'm glad."

She remarked quietly. Too quietly. Sparrow looked like she was about to say more, but whatever it was, was lost to time as Cho came in, and began running through several medical questions that Tony watched with concern.

* * *

A little while later into another boring day in the hospital, Peter appeared, looking somewhat pale and haggard, but his doe-like eyes vibrant as he realised they were both awake. There was a grin on his face, a complete contrast to the last time Tony saw him. Although, Peter did have reason to be upset the last time Tony saw him.

Still, this was a much happier thing to see. Peter reached out for Tony and wrapped his arms around the man, holding him tightly. Tony returned the hug, patting Peter on his back.

"I was so worried."

He breathed, sniffling like he had a cold. Tony swallowed, holding him close, something that he needed to do more often. He could see that he'd seriously scared Peter, after the Siberia incident. He would have never have gone there had he known it was going to end up in a fight, even more so had he known that Sparrow would have put herself in harm's way to rescue him.

It was the same thing for the airport- Sparrow had managed to stop the fight initially… but Steve had managed to make it into another one. Contrary to popular belief, Tony hadn't wanted to fight with Steve over the Accords.

To see his point, maybe that's what he wanted to happen, maybe he even wanted a little recognition over the whole clusterfuck that was the Sokovia incident, and hell, maybe there was even a bit of his childhood trauma in there, but what he mainly wanted, was for Steve to recognise that actions had consequences, something that he should have _known_.

"I thought I was going to lose someone else."

Tony rubbed his back again, rocking him close again, trying to soothe him with physical contact. There was a light shaking of Peter's form, and despite the boy being seventeen, there was still a smallness to his figure, youthful innocence there. It reminded him of the boy Tony had helped, the little fourteen-year-old who had wanted to make a difference after his Uncle Ben died.

"I wouldn't leave you."

He reassured, pulling away so that he could meet Peter's eyes, bags under them, watery like he was desperately hiding tears. Tony ran his hands through Peter's hair, wrapping the curls around his fingers and letting it run through his grasp. Peter pulled away, and turned to the side, sneezing suddenly. Tony's eyes rose faster than his suit because Peter shouldn't really be sneezing. His healing basically eradicated any virus before it could settle.

"Petey? You alright?"

He nodded in reassurance.

"Something in the air."

The boy couldn't lie to him. He looked off to the side subtly, noticing Sparrow. Swallowing, he slowly moved away from Tony and headed towards Sparrow, who was watching with a steady gaze. His deceit was blatant to everyone in the room- his lie wasn't subtle at all, about as subtle as the spider-suit.

"Sparrow."

He breathed, looking at her. Another thing Peter was incredibly _un_-subtle about was his fondness for Sparrow. The look in his eyes reminded Tony of how he looked at Pepper, or how Vision had looked at Wanda. _How is he?_ He thought softly._ He'd also been betrayed- he was so innocent, thrust into a battle that had been partially my fault, and his first relationship resulted in him being betrayed._ Sparrow tilted her head slightly, her eyes fixing themselves on Peter's.

"Are you alright?"

That was more direct then Tony himself had tried, but Sparrow nodded slowly, swallowing. Sparrow was still slightly pale, but at least she was awake. _Why did she react to the Time Stone the way she did?_ Tony hypothesised it was something to do with her DNA, but he'd have to test it… which he was highly reluctant to do to Sparrow. She was a human being, not a lab rat.

"I'm recovering from my injuries."

The answer was blunt, not entirely the answer that Peter was looking for. Or Tony, for that matter. She was deathly still as he still looked at her eyes before Peter looked away awkwardly. Tony was away to ask Sparrow what her pain was like, but Peter beat him to the punch, shaking his head, not dismissively, not disapprovingly, just as a gentle suggestion that she hadn't answered his question.

"I meant, how are you doing _mentally_?"

He paused for a minute, rubbing his hands together. His voice dropped to a whisper, his speech slightly broken, drifting in and out of words like the tide and the beach.

"I… I can never be thankful enough for you risking your life to rescue Tony."

Tony felt like he was invading a private conversation, but it wasn't as if he could leave the room. So he tried to distract himself by throwing himself into his power and testing how far it could reach and what else he could do- but he still heard the conversation word for word, despite trying not to pay attention to it.

"I'm… I'm hurting."

She admitted quietly as if she was afraid to admit it. She probably was, since HYDRA wasn't big fans of admitting your fears and your pain. Despite the admission and the guilt, Tony felt _pride _for Sparrow. She'd come so far in such a short time, a matter of months, and went from keeping her emotions and feelings locked up tighter than Fort Knox, to admitting them.

It made it so much easier to help her if they knew how she was feeling. Peter kept quiet, nodding along to show that he was still listening.

"I can deal with the physical pain, but… I don't know how to stop the mental pain. I've dealt with betrayal before- so why does it hurt so much?"

The admission was unlike Sparrow. Like Tony himself, she hated to admit weaknesses, even if they were unfounded, and were by no means shameful. Peter knelt down next to Sparrow's bed, closing his eyes before opening them up again.

"Bucky was your father, Roe. Someone you trusted. Someone you felt like would be on your side forever, someone who you could trust. And when he didn't do that- when he tried to make you do something you would hate, he broke that bond, that trust. That's why it hurts- you looked up to him, and he repaid you by betraying you."

There was a pause again, a brief hesitation, only further demonstrating Sparrow's vulnerability. A side to her that she kept hidden away, never to be seen. And she admitted it to Peter… well, Tony was glad that she could confide in him.

"But I've experienced a lot of betrayals, and I never once had one that hurts this badly. People betray me often, a fact of life, but it never hurt this much- it hurts more then it did when I got crushed by Ant-Man."

She sounded so _confused_, and this was probably the only instance where Sparrow could be called innocent. She was so innocent when it came to emotions… and that was something that she could only improve on over time. Peter hummed lowly, stretching slightly from his place on the marble floor, his eyes never wavering.

"If I were to ask you, would Bucky ever betray you, what would you say?"

"No."

She replied, honest as far as Peter and Tony could tell. There was a reluctant assurance in her tone, and while it was normally impossible to tell when she was lying, or when her lies were so good you thought they were truths, but she sounded resolute. She knew the answer to the question, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Because he was your mentor?"

Peter probed. He didn't sound nosy, or invasive, or insensitive, he sounded like he genuinely wanted to know. _He'd make a good therapist if he wants to go that way. _Tony thought solemnly. _He has that charismatic air which makes you want to talk to him. Coupled with his face, he could probably make the hardiest of criminals cower__ and beg for forgiveness._ Sparrow shook her head, and at this point, Tony might as well watch.

"No… because Bucky vowed to me he'd always look after me."

Sparrow shrugged, the quickest of flinches fleeting across her face. She shook her head slightly.

"I got him out of HYDRA, I took beatings for him, I withstood beatings from him. I got him out, even when I couldn't myself, and for him, I kept doing something I couldn't stand until it was all I knew. I guess I find myself.. feeling like he owed me?"

Peter nodded in an understanding way, being his usual compassionate self as he soothed Sparrow with his mere presence. It was something that the boy had proven himself natural at, as Tony had said many times before.

"I understand that, and it's not an invalid feeling. I feel a similar attachment with Tony, except I feel like I owe him something. But even when you do plenty of things for the person in question, it never quite goes away."

He paused, hesitating ever so slightly. Tony focused briefly on the feeling of owing something to him. Peter didn't owe _anything _to Tony. Nothing at all. If anything, Peter had inspired Tony to change, to get his life back on track, and for that, Tony owed _him _a lot. The will and honorary heir papers weren't enough. Sparrow smiled a small smile, something that actually stayed fixed on her face for longer than it usually did.

"I owe a lot of people a lot of things. But some of those people I can't directly repay. But if I can repay them a little at a time with one good deed- a new leaf- then maybe they can find it in their hearts to forgive me."

Peter nodded sagely, but Sparrow wasn't finished.

"I may never be able to fully redeem myself, but I'll be damned if I don't try."

Tony smiled a sly smile. She was well on her way to redemption, she just hadn't realised it yet.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello everyone! I can't believe it's been a week since our last update. The days sort of blend together after a while, or is that just me? I _really _hope it's not just me. I'm still going crazy in good old Scotland because lockdown hasn't been released. Never thought I'd see the day where the introverted Cait wanted to go outside.

Anyway, I'm not here to discuss politics. A new leaf for Sparrow and the promised fluff that I keep promising for the last few chapters is coming, I promise. I write these quite a bit in advance, but we're going to have several fluffy chapters. They're something to look forward to, I hope.

Anyway, I'm skedaddling off. Quick question before I go: what is everyone doing to fulfil their new time? I'm playing video games, writing, drawing and even redecorating my room. How about you all?

Stay safe, and I hope you enjoy this chapter,

~Cait


	53. Chapter 53 - Empire

'Cause we found strength in each others arms  
We built this life and we made it our  
Empire, empire, empire  
And you and I, can rule each others hearts  
We'll build on life and we'll make it our  
Empire, empire, empire

Stone by stone, we'll build a tower up and call our own  
So high the world forget the world below  
Oh, just you and I, high  
So let the drums roll  
The cannons blow, we're letting go tonight

Empire, by Ella Henderson, from the album Chapter One, released in 2014

* * *

Sparrow stretched out on her bed, staring at the roof as if it held life's answers. She was banned from going out until she'd been cleared by the Doctors- and phone calls with her brother did little to mitigate her boredom. She had gone to visit May with Peter a few times, but she continued to go stir crazy.

And while she'd gotten a lot done on her little projects- she had finished TEMA, incorporating it into her other project, the little robot dog that was sitting in the corner of the room. The chassis- made out of the most durable metal she could find, was sitting in the corner of the room, the camera lenses dark and dead.

The thin, blanket-like material that was on the outside, came from one of her sheets which she'd sacrificed and sewn into an artificial skin- hidden beneath the plates until it was needed. It had two internal heaters- one heating the 'dog' up if that was what was needed, and one that cooled the 'dog' down. There were various other features, but right now she was working on a name, and finishing off the AI.

She'd settled for a sort of hybrid between a learning matrix and set directives. There was an _outline _of what to do, but the 'dog' could adapt to changes in behaviour and responses. Not everyone reacted the same way to a distressing situation. The name meanwhile… well. For her one, she wanted to make it have a model name- but in the unlikely event it was marketed widely, you could pick the name yourself.

So, she had a few written down on her notebook; Traumatic Experience, Sole-Survivor, Social-Anxiety assistant, or TESS, Active Support Animal, or ASA, or Artificial Caring Experience Robot, ACER. Admittedly, her acronyms needed a little work. As did her coding and encryption- considering any Tom Dick and Harry could crack into it. She shook her head, focusing on the present. She was just doodling in her notepad before she got a text on her phone.

_Are you busy?_

It was from Peter. The weird power she'd adopted from Tony… though her form wasn't as powerful as his was- allowed her to communicate through her mind. Well. She connected to her phone which would send the reply. She had to be near technology for it to work- or something that she could use as a stepping stone- whereas Tony could just do it from a greater distance.

_No._

She replied quickly, formulating the answer as easily as her own thoughts. There was a pause for about three seconds, before a response came just as quickly, causing her to blink as she read it. Thinking about it, it was odd that Peter was texting her at all, considering that he was out on patrol right now.

_Can you meet me on the roof in five minutes?_

She blinked again, wondering what he had planned. He'd been just as insistent as Tony had been about her staying in and recovering, so she really was curious why he wanted her to go to the roof.

_Yes._

She decided to reply, sitting up. Sparrow stretched a little before tucking her notepad away, putting it inside her desk drawer. She grabbed a casual jumper- and even after so many months of being allowed more liberties, it still felt odd to wear something that wasn't her tactical gear- and quietly left her room, closing the door behind her. It was nice being out of the hospital, but even Sparrow knew that she wasn't at 100% yet, as much as she loathed to admit it.

And, the heart to heart with Peter did help her understand her feelings, more than she used to. Sparrow would dare say that she felt more comfortable talking to Peter then she did her own therapist, and that probably wasn't the intention. There was always a small fluttering feel in her stomach- likely a side effect of… something or other- and Peter just seemed to… understand her in a way that even she couldn't.

Stepping into the elevator, the doors shut as one of the AI's connected to it. A half-second passed before the sound of the motors whirring up echoed quietly up and down the elevator shaft.

_What floor would you like to go to, Miss Sparrow?_

_"_Roof please, JARVIS."

The telltale shift of gravity confirmed that she was indeed on her way up to the roof. It would hopefully distract her from Bucky and Steve- who had since left Russia. That was pretty much all she knew- that Peter and Vision had gone to Russia to try and catch them, but she didn't know why they were in Russia. Nobody would tell her anything… but she guessed it had something to do with Bucky or her own history.

_We are on the roof._

The doors opened, the wind warm and slight, as she stepped out, the doors sliding shut.

"Thank you."

She murmured, before looking ahead. Peter was sitting on the edge of the Tower, wearing his spider-suit. He turned to face her, presumably having heard the quiet ding of the elevator announcing its arrival, with his entire face obscured by his mask. Now she was really intrigued. So she paced over to where he was, and sat on the side of the building, swinging her legs and looking down at the small-looking streets, filled with cars hurrying to and from work.

"Hi, Roe."

He mentioned quietly, the eyes of his mask wide and open. Sparrow tilted her head, but smiled invitingly, or at least, she hoped she was smiling invitingly and not terrifyingly. The name Roe, which had started out with just a Tony thing, had become sort of widespread adopted by everyone.

Rhodey, Peter, Pepper, even FRIDAY. JARVIS still called her Miss Sparrow though, and May just said, Sparrow. The nickname gave her a sense of belonging… something else that she could call her own. Logically, she knew that it was irrational for a simple nickname to make her feel that way, but it is what it is.

"Hi, Peter."

She answered, looking at him curiously. Peter reached up and pulled his mask up, revealing only his mouth. Peter stretched out, a shy smile on his face. The bags that had been under his eyes that she'd noticed when she'd woken up were pretty much gone, much to her relief. He'd been worried about her and Tony. She normally wouldn't assume that she'd been the cause of the worry, but Peter had admitted that he'd been worried about her too.

"I know-I guess you've been bored being forced to stay inside."

He was shy about something. That was evident by the stammer in his voice and the way that he was being quiet. He wasn't being loud with what he was saying, and he seemed to be embarrassed a little. He was acting most peculiar.. but she nodded, going along with it. Whatever it was, it wasn't likely to be a bad thing. She trusted Peter.

"Yes. I find myself with more time to do things I enjoy, but I dislike being idle while everyone else is trying to find the Rogues."

Sparrow looked at him slightly. His slight distress hadn't decreased with that answer, but she wasn't lying about anything. The answer had been an honest one, correlating with the advantages and disadvantages of being forced to stay in.

"And how are your injuries?"

The question wasn't an odd one, having been asked about it countless times in the past while. Her injuries still caused her some pain, but she'd been able to stomach solids again, _and_, could do minimal amounts of exercise, provided she didn't exert herself. The nightmares had even diminished somewhat.

"They are healing adequately. I am able to do minimal exercise. But you asked me this, this morning, and it hasn't changed since then. Why ask me now?"

Okay, so maybe her conversational skills weren't the best, but Peter face shifted as if he was blushing. He smiled shyly, before clearing his throat. She looked at him dead-on, waiting somewhat curiously for his answer to her question.

"I wanted to know if you would come for a swing with me."

Sparrow allowed herself to grin a little, blinking at him innocently even though she knew full well what he meant, and decided to 'tease' him. Tony recommended it as an ice-breaker when it came to conversations. It was ironic how she could interrogate men twice her age, but could hardly have a conversation with a boy her rough age.

_"_As in dancing?"

The faintest of blushes could be seen by Peter, and he opened his mouth to no doubt have a stutter filled phrase.

"I was teasing. I assume you meant go on a web-swing?"

Peter nodded shyly. Sparrow found herself agreeing, excitement flooding her despite her usual solemn stance. Peter stood up, pulling down his mask so that his face was fully obscured once more. As he did that, she pulled her hood up, tightening the drawstrings so it folded around her face. She tied a knot in it and tucked her hair within the hood, nodding to Peter and accepting his outstretched hand.

"Hold on tight."

He warned as his eyes narrowed slightly. The mask was surprisingly expressive despite the simple design of the eyes, and Peter's left hand curled around her waist, gentle but firm. Sparrow nodded in confirmation and he stepped off of the building, and for a second, everything went by quickly. The wind whistled in her ears, her wounds stung a little, and the concrete was lurching up on them.

Peter swung his arm out, and with a quick and quiet hiss of a mechanism, silky web latched onto the corner building, sending them upwards. And as Peter continued to string web together, taking them on rather a charming route of the city, his grip on her waist never wavered, regardless of whether it was due to his sticky-hand ability, or just his grip. It didn't hurt at all, of course, and she found herself comforted by the fact that she could just catch herself if need be.

Observing Peter's turns and route, she found herself thinking that he had a set path. A set destination. Somewhere he was heading to. And for once, she found herself not wanting to know. She wanted a surprise. Peter quickly stopped his momentum, and instead of moving laterally, he moved vertically. Upwards. Now, Sparrow knew this road, and it wasn't one associated with a bad memory.

Because, all those months ago, she'd been here with Tony and Peter, and they'd eaten out together and avoided the bloodthirsty press. Once Peter had gotten to the top and they were both standing comfortably on the roof ledge, he let go of her waist, seemingly reluctantly judging by how his hand lingered ever so slightly. On the rooftop, there was a small picnic blanket laid out on the granite roof, accompanied by a blanket and several other foodstuffs.

She tilted her head in response as he strode over to the blanket, sitting down cross-legged. She followed suit, and she smiled at him reassuringly, her eyes glinting from underneath as her hoodie.

"Delmars?"

She asked him softly, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. She still couldn't pin down what it was- it reminded her of the love she formerly had for Bucky, or even Tony, but it was different somehow. Peter shrugged, picking open the basket lid and revealing warmed sandwiches within it, accompanied by some drinks and snacky things.

"Best sandwich place in Queens."

He answered without a pause. He had indeed said that on many occasions, not just to her, but to anyone who even brought up that debate. Sparrow smiled fondly, nodding in agreement.

"I've not really eaten anywhere else, but I'm inclined to agree."

There was another lapse in the conversation as Peter passed her a sandwich, which she thanked him for and began to eat. It was delicious to his credit, and had so many different flavours within that it was hard to pinpoint what exactly was in it. Peter took a break in between eating, looking at her again, quickly ducking away and then asking her another question.

"So what do you want for your birthday?"

He asked. She blinked, tilting her head in response. _My birthday?_ She kept track of the dates in her head and quickly realised that her birthday was coming up. Her eighteenth/seventy-ninth was in a week. Wasn't that a surprise. She didn't keep track of it simply because she never celebrated it- not once. To Sparrow, it was just a normal day.

Considering that age was just a factor, something to be ignored, not focused on, not as important as training or a mission, this would be her first birthday celebration. Essentially, her first birthday.

"I don't know. I've never celebrated it before, and I don't have any need for anything in particular."

The idea of getting something for nothing made her unsure, and honestly, confused. It had something to do with sentiment, that she knew, but why look for an excuse to give someone something? And similarly, why give someone something just because they were born on that day whatever many years ago?

It's technically not the exact same day, and their birth couldn't be repeated. Peter took another bite of his sandwich diplomatically, and Sparrow found herself asking the purpose of this whole venture. Because she didn't think it had anything to do with getting her out of the Tower and feeding her.

"I'm going to get you something."

He crossed his arms, smiling somewhat amusedly. Sparrow couldn't help but roll her eyes. Though she didn't want anything, she knew that pretty much every occupant of the Tower was stubborn. And despite being fairly skilled at interrogation and convincing people, she knew he couldn't talk either Peter nor Tony out of it.

"I didn't think I could convince you out of it."

She remarked, taking another bite. He smiled awkwardly, shrugging.

"You know what we're like."

Sparrow nodded in agreement, closing her emerald eyes briefly before opening them again, stretching and twisting, her back cricking. The smile that had been fixed on her face increased in size and weight, and she allowed herself to fully relax.

"I do. Still, you manage to surprise me."

Sparrow teased, as Peter drew his attention from his sandwich and towards her instead, making her stare right back. He poked his tongue out in mocking, and sat crossed-legged on the roof, cracking open a drink and sipping it like it was a fine wine. They sat like that for a little bit, quiet and contemplative, simply enjoying one another's company. It had the bonus effect of Sparrow getting out of the Tower, which was always a good thing.

"Sparrow."

Peter said out of the blue, blushing heavily, his eyes wavering with emotion. Sparrow tilted her head at him silently, before straightening up and watching him curiously. He opened his mouth to say something, shut it, and then opened it again. Sparrow waited, a little tense, watching with a churning stomach that she ignored.

"I have something to… something to tell you."

Whatever it was, it couldn't be serious. Peter would look less nervous and more grave if it was. As it stood, she was curious and wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that he took her out here. She started at him, trying to see if she could guess what it was, but his brown eyes didn't reveal anything.

"What is it?"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Natasha came storming in, papers in her hands, and a death glare focused directly at Steve and Bucky. Steve blinked, looking up from the papers which detailed the layout of the Raft, where he was going to break out the rest of his team. Sure, he'd be committing a felony in the process, but once the public had seen the true Avengers, they'd get pardoned anyway.

They'd be heralded heroes, not only for saving those who needed saving but for also liberating and rehabilitating Sparrow Barnes, who had been brainwashed by Tony into staying away from her father. Peter was probably too far gone, but he'd try him too. Tony was just too dangerous to be around, and he was too good at gaslighting- a term he'd found during his research during his SHIELD days- the others to get them to see that.

Natasha slammed down the papers on the table, throwing the papers to do with the Raft on the floor, causing Steve's baby blues eyes to focus on her, confused why she was so angry.

"Read them, Steve. You'll see why I'm so pissed. I hope you're proud of yourselves, because you even managed to fool me. I'm done with this crusade."

And she stormed out, grabbing her bags before Steve could argue otherwise. Blinking, as Buck came over to see what she had shown, he realised that there were several different papers. One was an American newspaper which Natasha had managed to get a hold of. It read:

_**The City that Never Sleeps holds a vigil for Iron Man and Red Wolf, who we wish a safe recovery. **_There were two things that he realised. One, Tony was still in the hospital. Surprising, considering he hadn't been hurt too severely. The second, Sparrow hadn't been there. Still, he continued reading, knowing that whatever was in there was, excuse the language, a load of bullshit. _My Ma would be washing my mouth out with soap._

**_Both Iron Man and Red Wolf remain in hospital, in reportedly critical condition after heading out to Siberia to apprehend the international fugitives known as Steven Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. Both Iron Man and Red Wolf were severely injured, and their current condition is labelled as critical. More will be revealed in an upcoming press statement, but for now, we wish the saviours of our city the very best._**

Steve looked at Buck, looking at the paper critically.

"What a load of rubbish."

Steve criticised. Bucky looked less sure, but looked at the paper, flicking through the other sheets.

"A load of rubbish…"

He echoed hollowly. _Well_, __Steve thought, ignoring the papers and picking up his blueprints. _There's no need to sound so doubtful._

* * *

Author's Note

Hello.

Cait is very tired. Some drugged-up dude hammered on our door at 5AM this morning and I've been awake all day since. So, I'm going to keep this short, for the sake of my exhausted self. I'm sure you guys don't want to deal with my grumpy ramblings.

Thank you for all of your reviews, they keep me motivated!

~A tired and exhausted Bookworm.


	54. Chapter 54 - We Found Love

Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive

Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away 'cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind

We found love in a hopeless place

We Found Love, by Rihanna, ft Calvin Harris, from the album We Found Love, released in 2011

* * *

Peter was slightly trembling, something much unlike him. He could face down criminals without batting an eyelid, but he couldn't tell Roe that he loved her. He clenched his fist, tense but deciding to speak from the heart. He'd gotten all of this set up just right, got her there not in pain, and had managed to not ruin anything or blurt anything out.

He didn't want to do the stereotypical 'kiss them as a way of an answer'- because that would most definitely get him punched or something just as painful. Still, his Spider-Sense wasn't banging like a hammer to the head, so he was doing something right. Right?…

"I… love you."

She blinked. Once, twice, and then a third time. Then she tilted her head ever so slightly, a habit she'd developed, and straightened up. Roe just sat there in shocked silence and had Peter practically scrambling backwards.

But Sparrow, like usual, did something he didn't expect. She reached out and gently cupped his hand in hers, and looked at him with an unusually soft look._ Should that scare me? Sparrow has never had a soft look about her, not ever. And she's never been keen on physical contact._

"I… "

She stopped mid-sentence, looking deep in thought. _Am I about to get rejected? _He thought to himself in worry, staring at her and trying to keep calm. Sparrow swallowed, closing her eyes and hiding her thoughts, before gently drawing a circle in his palm, a repetitive action that was likely meant to calm her.

"I think I like you too?"

Peter blinked this time, tilting his head and staring at her. _Should I be concerned that she thinks she's in love with me? No, I shouldn't be. She can't help not knowing what a relationship looks like. She was restricted in terms of life experience. _Sparrow didn't move her eyes from him, and they stared into one another's eyes very cliché like.

_"Does it feel like a fluttering to the stomach? Like I'm going to be sick?"_

He nodded in affirmation. He was relieved, for two reasons. One, he hadn't tarnished his friendship with Sparrow. It wasn't broken beyond repair, and he didn't have to blush every time he crossed her in the hall. And for the second reason, well, it was rather simplistic. He wasn't rejected just for him being him, like he had been afraid of.

"It feels different for different people."

Sparrow nodded, watching carefully. She swallowed, before turning away slightly, returning her attention to him once more.

"I don't know how to act in a relationship."

Peter smiled in which he hoped was reassuring.

"Nor do I. We can learn."

* * *

"I see the two lovebirds admitted their feelings to one another."

Tony commented as Peter and Sparrow walked in, shyly holding hands. Peter blushed redder than Rudolph's nose, and Roe sort of ducked her head. Tony seemed to notice how sensitive the two of them were, and reigned back on some of his teasing.

They'd talked for hours on the rooftop, Sparrow.. telling Peter some of the details about her time at HYDRA. It was as horrible- for lack of a better word- and beyond Peter's worst nightmares. But that wasn't just what they talked about, no she also mentioned the good times. And admittedly, he smiled happily when he and Tony made the list.

Frowned when she spoke brokenly of Bucky. The strong facade that Sparrow so often wore had slipped away, and for the time they spent together, she was no longer the killing machine that HYDRA made, just a lost teenager who was in a world too big._ When did I get philosophical? _In turn, he told her about Ben, Ned, Michelle, May, his bond with Tony and Spider-Man in general. Tony smiled reassuringly at the two of them, soothing, before turning away.

"Come on. We'll eat some pizza."

He told them. He kissed Pepper passionately, as she rolled her eyes. Speaking of eyes, Tony's eyes flashed blue as he no doubts placed the order, and Peter had a shiver go down his spine, accompanied by a flash of anger towards Rogers and Barnes. Unintentional or not, they had nearly killed Tony and Sparrow, and that was just something he couldn't forgive.

Sparrow squeezed his fingers gently, and he kept in mind how she had been affected too. They'd go Rogue hunting one day… and once they got caught in a spider's web… well, the wolf wouldn't be far behind. _Oh my god, that's the cringiest thing I could have said._

* * *

-Day of Sparrow's birthday-

Peter had been busying about the Tower for the past few hours as Pepper ran distraction mode. Apparently the distraction involved exploring some of SI's smaller subsidiaries and helping out the Maria Stark Foundation. He had Tony had looked like the epitome of headless chickens as they decorated- scarcely, not wanting to overwhelm her- wrapped presents and wrote cards.

There was also the fact of a cake, which Tony had ordered already and was due to be delivered, and Luke, Sparrow's brother. They'd been very careful when it came to getting here. Tony had sorted out an alias for an alias, and flown him here with a private plane, and FRIDAY had scrubbed the cameras so that there was no evidence of him leaving London.

It was a very careful operation indeed. Rhodey would be going to get Luke as they sorted out the buffet of food, scattered across the common rooms. The Compound, an empty building by now, was going to be turned into a boarding school of such- for children, as the name implied. It was one of Tony's gifts to Sparrow- Peter had discussed it with him, and between the two of them, had realised that Sparrow wouldn't want a physical object- she wasn't materialistic.

She wanted to help, and this would go a long way to doing that. The boarding school would help children with powers, who came from backgrounds like Sparrow's, anyone who needed help. It didn't matter if their powers came from a radioactive spider or a mutation. Tony had also made her a suit. As in, the iron man suit. It was a streamlined version though, with more wolfish aspects and a dark colour scheme compared to the gold and hotrod red of Tony's own.

It was a mixture of oak brown, black, and russet, and the suit was thin, sort of like his own suit. Peter had helped oversee the suit's design, and a lot of it was based on his own suit. The Iron Spider, that is, not the Iron Man suit. Several aspects of their suits had been stripped down to make the suit more lightweight. Instead of one big Arc Reactor, there were many, many smaller ones scattered around the suit, namely on the joints.

There were a few bigger ones, scattered throughout the suit, to be used as a backup if something were to go wrong. But the suit relied on the miniature reactors. This also meant it was harder to completely knock out the power because just hitting one of the minor reactors wouldn't cause a full power outage. The suit didn't fly- not in the usual way. Since Sparrow could fly herself, Tony took that system out of the suit, making it lighter, and providing more storage space.

It did, however, have a recovery system. If Sparrow were to become incapacitated for whatever reason, be it through injury or something else, the suit would take over, and automatically take Sparrow to either the Tower or to the ground. The suit also lacked an AI. Well. The suit didn't have a specific AI in it, but it could hold an AI. FRIDAY, JARVIS, even Karen could go into the suit. But there wasn't one in there permanently. They had both agreed that Sparrow should have the opportunity to make one herself.

There was another difference in her suit, which was that it was designed to adapt. Just like her. Similarly to the suitcase suit, it could fold into a bracelet. It used a DNA system adapted specifically by the two of them to only accept Sparrow as the authorised user. Peter shook his head clear of those thoughts as he looked at the common room in all its glory.

"Think she'll like it, kid?"

Tony asked, stepping back to look at their handiwork. They hadn't gone overboard- an impressive achievement, considering Tony's nature- and everything was relatively calm. There were no random people- not that there were at anybody else's parties- no unnecessary staff, and everything was being catered to by themselves.

Those kinds of people around someone who was already hesitant of new people- for good reason- wasn't a good idea. Peter nodded in answer to what Tony had asked, crossing his arms as he looked.

"I think she will."

Tony's eyes flashed blue briefly before he focused on Peter. _That's still too weird for me. __And to think, Tony would never have had this ability, the virus, injected into him, had Steve not brought him near death._

"Rhodey's nearly here with Luke, and Roe and Pepper are on their way back. There are also a few parcels that Rhodey will pick up on his way up here- they're just waiting at security now. Happy's doing his last security protocols before he's on his way up too."

Tony sighed, looking at the window, lost in thought. Peter watched as he realised there was still something Tony wanted to say- but what was it? He got his answer fairly sharpish, as Tony looked down at the floor, before back up at Peter.

"What's the chances Barnes phones, wish Roe a happy birthday?"

That was a thought and a half. On one hand, it was no secret that Roe wasn't best pleased with Bucky, to be an understatement. She didn't appreciate him nearly killing Tony, and then essentially attacking her at the airport, and ordering her to do stuff she didn't want to do.

On the other hand, the man was technically her father- and what kind of father didn't wish his kid a happy birthday? Peter didn't want her to be disappointed if he did, but angered if he didn't, and it was a double-edged sword. Peter shrugged in response, eyes softening ever so slightly. Best get it out now so Roe wouldn't see his upset eyes for her.

"I don't know. Miniscule? I thought he cared for her, but after the airport…"

He sighed, looking away and remembering the times they'd been one happy family. Well. As much of a happy family as you could be when the two head's happened to dislike one another immensely. And that was a bit of an understatement, to say the least. They _detested_ one another.

"I don't know."

He settled on finally. Tony looked away again, the conversation awkward and strained. Peter shook it off, focusing on everything else. There was a dark look on Tony's face, one that Peter had never seen before. Eyes were narrowed, and behind his normally brown eyes, there was the ever so slight glint of blue. Peter blinked, knowing better than grabbing his arm. That would just startle him more if this wasn't just a zone-out.

"Tony..?"

He asked quietly, afraid of startling him. _He's not okay… but even when he's had a PTSD attack, or even a panic attack before- not that he likes me seeing them- he's never… just dissociated. There was always a more physical reaction._ The more people that were around Tony when he was like this, the less happy he was, and the more likely he would pull away later.

_What can I do? Grabbing his hand may help ground him, but it could just as easily lash out, or become worse. I don't even know what he's seeing, there's nothing to tell me or even imply what it is._

_Master Peter, it seems that Sir has subconsciously accessed the recordings of Siberia. He seems to be viewing them now, and is unresponsive to our efforts to get his attention._

_That's… not good. _A downside to Tony's new 'power' was that he could access things that would normally be more difficult for him to access normally. The ability was a blessing or a curse. Sometimes, he even did it without being aware of it. Think too much about a specific memory… sometimes, like a computer prompted to play a recording, he would review it back.

And true to the nature of the human brain… sometimes it would twist it, like a nightmare. There was only one good thing about when this happened. And he wouldn't really call it a good thing. More often than not, FRIDAY or JARVIS could tell _somebody _what Tony was seeing. And as a result, it could tell the person what they could do to help, tell Peter what he could do, and what he could definitely not do.

Case in point, memories of Siberia? Warm temperature yes, cold no. Close contact to chest, a big no, but hands were okay. The bots were always helpful because their metallic chassis always served to distract and ground Tony.

_The bots are on their way up, and the temperature has increased to a warm temperature._

Peter slowly, meticulously, moved to pick up Tony's hand, grasping it ever so lightly. There was a slight hitch in his breath as he did so, but nothing that made him seem back to normal. Peter could sense the temperature increase, just like JARVIS had said, and using his superior hearing, he could make out the hum of the elevator, and the slightly squeaky wheels of Dum-E. _I need to fix that at some point._

"Tony?…"

Upon getting no response, he changed tack. He wasn't answering to _Tony_, but Peter had something else he could call him. _Dad_. A term rare for him to use, because while Tony had answered to it before, Peter didn't want him to feel as if he had to think of Peter as his son. And he was close to Pepper too… did that make her his Mom? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. That's not important right now.

"Dad. I don't think Uncle Rhodey will be happy to see you zoned out like this…"

He phrased it carefully. The words by themselves sounded callous, uncaring, but that wasn't it at all. Peter was trying to draw Tony out of the memory, by reminding him about Rhodey, and not drawing attention to the fact that he was.. well, having a PTSD attack. He gently squeezed Tony's palm, drawing circles in it. Tony's other palm reached up to his chest, clenching around the casing tightly, repeating the action several times in the space of a minute.

Peter didn't intervene, knowing that stopping Tony from doing that would stress him out more, and cause him to panic more. Touching the Arc? A big _no-no_, considering his issues in the past with it.

"Nor will Mom, honestly… she'll tell you that while she's been distracting Sparrow, you've been lazing about."

He teased, even though he didn't feel like teasing. Peter saw that one of the few banners was escaping being held to the wall, so he quickly shot it with some webs, the substance firmly sticking it to the wall. Tony blinked, eyes losing that blue overlay, as he blinked rapidly, face flinching ever so slightly in a micro-expression. The Arc Reactor had a brief flicker, startling Peter, but it quickly resumed its continuous glow like nothing ever happened.

"Peter?…."

* * *

Author's Note

've been really busy this week, trying to get my university stuff sorted out, my mum's birthday celebrated, and my late father's birthday as well. Usually, we go out and do something to celebrate the birthday- mark it almost, he would've been 41 this year- but for obvious reasons we couldn't, So I settled with some doodles. And I made my Ma a cake as well.

I've been getting into Pokemon Mystery Dungeon again recently, and am planning to write a new story on the remake after The Continuing Spirit finishes. Or maybe in between. I've been really busy, so I might not release it. Two stories are enough for now, aside from the occasional one-shot.

Anyway, how are you all? I ask this question every week and mostly get an answer. Scotland's lockdown is relaxing a little bit, meaning i got to see my step-cousins for the first time since January today. Socially distanced, of course.

I hope you are all doing well, and thanks for the reviews. They made me smile, especially the tough day I had on the 29th.

Stay safe, as always,

~Cait


	55. Chapter 55 - Bird Set Free

Clipped wings, I was a broken thing  
Had a voice, had a voice but I could not sing  
You would wind me down  
I struggled on the ground, oh

So lost, the line had been crossed  
Had a voice, had a voice but I could not talk  
You held me down  
I struggle to fly now, oh

But there's a scream inside that we all try to hide  
We hold on so tight, we cannot deny  
Eats us alive, oh it eats us alive, oh  
Yes, there's a scream inside that we all try to hide

We hold on so tight, but I don't wanna die, no  
I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, yeah

And I don't care if I sing off-key  
I find myself in my melodies  
I sing for love, I sing for me  
I shout it out like a bird set free

Bird Set Free, by Sia, from the album Bird Set Free, released in 2015

* * *

Roe- she was still oohing and ahhing whether to go by that name or not- knew that Tony and Peter were up to something the minute Pepper offered to take her out so that she could have some hands-on experience with SI for her degree. It wouldn't be exactly uncommon in theory, but it was suspicious, especially considering it was her birthday.

That one day that she wasn't used to celebrating. The one day where it made no difference to her- it was just a day. Still, she'd let them have their fun. Roe still wasn't comfortable with large crowds, and sometimes just pacing through the Tower was unnerving. _Ironic. I had to deal with large crowds almost every day of HYDRA, but now I'd rather avoid them if I can. _

She could deal with them, years- well, having a long time of dealing with them, but she would always prefer a quiet affair. Especially considering that the wrong person seeing her, or her face being leaked: HYDRA would be on her tail faster then she could say lickety-split. And they would have no qualms about hurting anybody associated with her to get their precious weapon back.

She cleared her thoughts and sat upright in the car, dressed as formally as she could without standing out like a sore thumb. She changed her facial features to that of her backup identity. Instead of pale white skin, it had taken on an ashen tint, so that it was darker and rosier. Her green eyes had been replaced with blue-grey eyes and her hair was now a deep black.

She didn't particularly like this look, but anything to protect those who had looked after her. Pepper was glancing at her phone as she started the engine- probably checking in with Tony whether they were alright to head back_. They really aren't subtle- or maybe I'm too observant. Still…_

"We've just got one more stop before we're finished for the day. We need to see how our international relations are."

Roe nodded, glancing out the window idly, before returning her eyes to the road.

_I don't really have any feelings about my birthday- although I guess that's true for a lot of things. I like dogs… but before that, they were just entities. Something that could and probably would get in the way. But now, I think they are loyal creatures. Sort of like me. It doesn't seem like it, but I am loyal… to those who earn it. Like a dog. I should really stop comparing myself to a canine of all creatures._

"Sounds good."

* * *

As soon as they were in the underground parking of Stark Tower, she let her disguise drop. Like a layer had been peeled away, green eyes washed away the grey ones, black hair lightened into her red-tinged brown hair, tumbling down her shoulders, and her skin lightened. She didn't feel like a stranger in her own skin. Imagine if HYDRA had been able to make her a complete shapeshifter, able to transform into anything. The thought made her shiver.

Just her three different forms and facial shifting was enough. Pepper's face was casual like the day was normal. That, ironically, was what gave her away. She overcompensated for an amused face like she knew something was going to happen that Roe didn't know about. The normal smile was a little too defined, too stiff to be completely natural. There were a few wrinkles in her head, slightly tense instead of the smooth stance they would have if she was relaxed.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

An attempt to make things seem as normal as they could be. To place a false sense of complacence, to reassure that everything was as it should be and that nothing was changing. It didn't quite work when you were trying to do it to someone who was used to lies being shoved in her face.

Rather than calling out the lie, she decided to let Pepper continue on, for the short amount of time it would take them to get up to wherever this occasion was set up. Roe shrugged in response as the elevator shut closed behind them, the telltale shift of gravity telling her that they were on their way up. There was an odd feeling in her stomach, different from what she felt when she was talking to Peter. It was a mix of trepidation, and anxiousness, a feeling she could only describe as surprise.

People got presents at birthdays, right? So was she getting anything? There wasn't anything she needed… Roe got any leftover materials she needed from Tony- although she suspected he merely ordered it in and cut some holes out of it to make it look leftover- and clothes and food were also sorted by Tony.

"I think I am going to hang out with Peter."

Pepper smiled a genuine smile. She was evidently relieved that Roe genuinely wanted to hang out with Peter. They were boyfriend and girlfriend after all.

_And isn't that a term I need to get used to. I never thought someone would love me for me. I've murdered countless people, worked for a monstrous organisation who have no right to exist, I'm some weird amalgamation of different experiments. Who would love me? Peter does. And I'm grateful for that, I think I love him too. It's so new to me, but I think I **love** him. Me. The monster. _

_"_He'll be looking forward to it, I imagine."

Roe smiled, dipping her head ever so slightly as the arrived at the top floor, the elevator doors opening slowly, too slowly. Pepper was smiling in the slight darkness, as the lights flicked on, showing everybody there. Rhodey, Tony, Vision at the back.

FRIDAY, Karen, NATE, and JARVIS and Happy at the sides. Peter waiting for her in front of the elevator. Luke, her brother, standing off at the side, watching with an unreadable expression. And Pepper, who was still by Roe's side, stepped out of the elevator, smiling gently at Roe.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Roe smiled despite herself as she moved towards Peter, their hands grasping together. She looked at them all happily, somewhat shyly. She was unused to all the attention, and she forced herself to display her emotions openly like her therapist said to do.

_There is no need to hide your emotions 24/7, Sparrow. Sometimes it is best to show those you trust how you feel. It might not seem like this at first, but you will feel better after it. _She let her smile show on her face, genuine in its form, as she squeezed his hand.

"Thank you."

She told them, and it was genuine. As they all looked happy for her, Roe couldn't help but think about how her life has changed. And while it was certainly a terrifying thing for her, she had no regrets whatsoever. She was _happy_.

* * *

Roe sat down cross-legged on the floor. Pepper and Tony took the love seat, Pepper resting on Tony's lap, Rhodey was on a singular armchair, Karen, JARVIS and FRIDAY were inhabiting the Iron Spider/Iron Man suits respectively, and NATE was hanging around in the speakers. He'd been offered to inhabit the Iron Spider MK1, but NATE was dead set on lurking around the speakers, broadcasting the entire thing for May to enjoy.

Peter sat down next to her on the floor, as FRIDAY, JARVIS and Karen stood awkwardly behind. While it was sort of stiff-looking for everyone outside the circle looking in, it felt homely to Roe herself.

"Present time!"

Tony chirped happily, although it seemed a little too happy for her tastes. Forced. But reading into the emotions, it seemed like his feelings towards the date were genuine. He was happy for her, wanted her to enjoy her birthday. But something had happened beforehand. And looking at Peter, who kept casting worried glances over to Tony, something had happened.

The Arc Reactor, still surprising to see, considering that Roe had never properly seen Tony with the Arc Reactor, sat nestled in his chest, and Tony every so often reached his hand up to it, before lowering it. It was a nervous tick. _Something he does when he's suffering in some way or form. Perhaps to try and reassure himself that it's there? To ground him? _Going against her instincts, she didn't push it further, instead accepting the present pushed over to her by Rhodey.

_"_This one is from me."

The wrapping was surprisingly colourful, yet relatively unpatterned. It was in a boxish shape and was quite dense. The wrapping was a navy blue, reminiscent of the purple of the RESCUE suit, packaged neatly in a way that some of the other's weren't. She tilted her head at Rhodey, before opening it neatly, carefully pulling apart the sellotape.

Inside was a wooden shelf- the actual shelf, with several books neatly kept in place. The shelf was painted blue to go with her room, and was about the width of her body, holding five or six decently sized books. One of them read 'journal.' while the others were a mixture of textbooks and notebooks, accompanying a few language books.

"There's more than one shelf."

Rhodey informed her, amusedly. She flicked through the books, before reading the card she'd set aside. Inside was a legible cursive, and on the front of the card, there were pictures of sparrows- _I see what you did there Rhodey- _and the card read as such: _Happy birthday, Roe. It's been a tough year, but you remind me of our mutual friend when I say that no matter what brings you down, you bounce back up. Enjoy your first birthday, your honorary uncle, Rhodey_.__ Roe smiled happily, carefully examining the books, before slotting them back into place, and placing the shelf over to her right.

"Thank you. I really like it."

Tony watched, his faux smile still going strong. Pepper was leaning against him, hands curling around his neck. They were never this openly emotional while they were around, as Sparrow had remarked many times by now. While it wasn't really alarming her in any way, it was another way to tell that not everything was right with Tony.

"I'll get the stuff so you can put it up later."

She flashed a thankful grin, stifling a wince at her own words. It hadn't escaped her notice that her own words tended to be more robotic and less fluid when compared to the other. It was a characteristic of hers, which she had tried time and time again to train herself out of, to not much avail.

Happy passed her a thinner box, about as wide as her A4 notepad. At first, she thought it was another notepad- because apparently that was a running theme with her, not that she minded- but upon opening it, she saw several pictures, each in their own frame. One was when she and Peter was on the rooftop talking to one another, arms around one another as Peter took the photo with his free hand.

The frames were engraved with detailed designs. The wood was smooth and detailed. Despite Happy's gruffness, the sentimental gift was surprising but very appreciated. _It is unsafe to have pictures of me and my… family… but I can't stay stuck in the past. They won't leave my room, anyhow._ The second picture was a more obscure one. She was sitting in Peter's room, deep in concentration, eyes scouring the notebook that was barely visible in front of her.

In front of her, Peter was sitting at his laptop, furiously typing away at a black screen, which looked like it had code on it. Both of them were so deep in thought that they were pulling odd facial expressions, which were amusing.

"FRIDAY took them. I just had to get them off the drive."

She smiled, admiring the other pictures.

"Thank you."

She said again, looking at them with graciousness. And she meant it.

* * *

_With the Rogues._

Steve was watching the news, poorly dubbed yet again, with the Stark conference. He'd specifically made sure to write down what time it would be coming on, so he could watch it to keep up to date on what's been happening with them. Natasha had disappeared and hadn't come back since the argument where she'd been sucked in by Tony's false sympathy.

The sofa was even more mouldy then the last time, but at least the apartment was more spacious now that there was just the two of them. They'd only been distancing themselves T'Challa so that he would have plausible deniability: there was no point getting their only help in trouble. Steve ignored the general preamble leading to the conference, looking at Buck, who was watching it carefully.

"What do you think Buck?"

He missed the days where Bucky was easy to talk to, smooth-talking all the dames in Brooklyn, pulling his scrawny body out of fights. Now, there was a wall between them. Bucky was on his side, that was for sure, but the way he was quiet in a way he never used to be was somewhat alarming to him.

What happened to the boy from Brooklyn? Whatever Buck was going to say was cut off by the opening of the press conference, or at least, the bit he actually wanted to pay attention to.

_"Hello everyone. I know you have all been waiting for an update on Iron Man- or rather, Tony Stark's- and Red Wolf's conditions. I am pleased to inform you that they are covering well, but unfortunately aren't well enough to attend this meeting themselves. But rest assured, they are no longer in critical condition and have moved into a recovery stage. _

_I've heard that many are in disbelief about how injured they were, and so, I have brought images- with the hospital's permission- to show how dangerous people can be without rules such as the Accords. Please, if you are easily disturbed, or are underage, refrain from viewing these images. As always, viewer discretion is advised."_

The images shown were first of Tony. Immediately, he was beginning to think they had been altered somehow because he _couldn't _have caused that much damage. He just couldn't have. It was a picture of his chest. There was a circular imprint that was clearly visible amongst the bone of the sternum. But straight through that circle- the imprint of the Arc Reactor, Steve knew- there was a harsh and jagged curve like something disc-shaped had been slammed into it.

_Like my shield. _

The sternum beneath had several spiral-like cracks throughout its structure. The lung on the right was flat, like an empty balloon, with little shards of presumably bone scattered dangerously near the heart. The bones, like a vice grip, had folded in, and even Steve knew that wasn't good. They were just waiting to catch the heart in a vice. The image quickly changed to another shot of the Iron Man suit.

This image wasn't particularly graphic, but the suit was almost cleanly severed in half, folding outwards from the centre. The arc had completely detached from the suit, and it was about a metre or two away, lying in the snow, dead as can be. The way they left it. The leg plates at the front were pried off, bent out of place, like they had been forcibly pried. The arms were in a similar condition.

The snow surrounding the suit was dyed a harsh red, and several of the former gold joints were now a bronze colour. Something became immediately evident to Steve. The scene had been doctored. When they had left, the snow wasn't that bloody, and he hadn't been that injured. The next image wasn't that grotesque either: the only difference being the person in the photo.

_Sparrow? She wasn't there: the suit was controlled by one of the Ais. There's no way she could have fitted in there, it's the completely wrong shape for her. _The chest was also on display, but the injuries were in a different pattern.

A slight break in the ribs at the bottom right, just above her hip. Her stomach- or what Steve assumed was her stomach- had a tear closest to the side of her hip injury, and her right arm looked out of joint, a minor break in the elbow. There were a few other injuries littering the photos, and Steve ended up turning the television off, annoyed with how gullible the crowd was being. Why would_ Captain America_ hurt Iron Man and Red Wolf that badly?

_"_How can they believe that load of lies, eh Buck?"

He spat, crossing his arms, eyebrows raising in annoyance. Bucky looked at him with an unreadable look, eyes as cold as the Siberian winter. He was staring at the TV long after it had been shut off, and Steve reached out to grab his shoulder. In a series of quick movements, Bucky had grabbed his wrist and wrenched it behind his back, sweeping his legs out from underneath him, and forcing him to the ground.

"Buck?"

He asked confusedly, trying to tug himself out of Bucky's strong grasp, who's grip had only increased the more resistance he got. Bucky was murmuring things in Russian, and as Steve craned his head to eye Bucky, one word told him everything he needed to know about what Bucky was thinking.

_"Bолчонок."_

* * *

Author's Note

So, a disclaimer for pretty much every future chapter- I've never been in a proper "relationship." As such, you could consider Roe's experiences- or lack thereof- as a reflection of my own. So, if it's not quite realistic- well, I tried to make it live up to both characters the best I could.

Anyway, I had promised there would be fluff, and fluff there is! With Sparrow- or Roe's- birthday. Eighteen. For those of you who are curious, Roe's actual birthday is set as Friday, June 6th, 1941. So, yesterday. You might not believe me but I actually hadn't planned this. I write these chapters in advance if I can, and this one's been ready for a few weeks now- it's just total coincidence that it fell the day after her birthday.

I always tend to pick out birthdays as something personal to me, but for once, I didn't do that. I don't know many people born in June, so I picked that month for that reason. Nineteen-forty-one... well, I picked that to try and tie into The Winter Soldier, without too much more timeline meddling.

So, she will be eighteen/seventy-nine- I noticed that I'd actually messed up in chapter 53, putting her birthday as her 78th. But since we've moved into 2020- having set this over a course of several months, she would actually be seventy-nine. I'll go back and correct it soon enough.

So, I've actually been enjoying myself a little bit. Our lockdown has been relaxed a little bit, so I've been able to see some of my family. What about you guys? I'd love to be able to learn how to drive, but I think I've mentioned that I have to wait for everything to stop. God help me when I can learn.

As always, I'm wishing you all well. My PM's are always open if anyone wants to discuss _anything._

See you next time!

~Cait


	56. Chapter 56 - Golden Days

Oh, don't you wonder when the light begins to fade?  
And the clock just makes the colours turn to grey  
Forever younger growing older just the same  
All the memories that we make will never change

I bet they never even thought about  
The glitter dancing on the skin  
The decades might've washed it out  
As the flashes popped like pins, hmm

Oh, don't you wonder when the light begins to fade?  
And the clock just makes the colours turn to grey  
Forever younger growing older just the same  
All the memories that we make will never change

Golden Days, by Panic! At The Disco, from the album Death of a Bachelor, released in 2016.

* * *

Peter was nervous about giving Roe her present from the get-go. It was a kind of insecure worry because he knew Roe would love whatever he got her. It wasn't a sense of cockiness either, or entitlement saying '_You have to like what I get you.', _it was more of the fact that you could get Roe a black bag and she'd like it regardless.

He was still nervous though. Compared to the rest of the presents, it was a simple thing. She'd gotten photos, shelves, a new suit and a car for God's sake. She'd even gotten not only shares in the company from Pepper, but promises of women time whenever they wanted it. Compared to all that… his gift was simple. He'd made her a necklace. He'd been unsure whether to make her one at first, considering that Tony had already made her a fancy looking necklace.

And the fact that Roe most definitely preferred practical items. But he'd discussed it with Pepper and Tony. Her bracelet had basic features in it. Heart rate tracker, suit, emergency SOS, etc. Tony had left a couple of features out, for the sake of Peter's gift. The necklace looked plain on first glance. A simple silver chain with a small sparrow charm, where the wings were spread out. Inside the sparrow's chest, there was a small clear gem. Alexandrite to be specific.

It had been extremely fiddly considering that the size of the sparrow charm was about as big as a quarter, but in simple terms, there was a small light hidden behind the alexandrite, powered by a miniature arc reactor, which had been flattened. This would normally be impractical considering that it wouldn't provide much energy, but it served its purpose to power the light. The arc reactor was then hooked to a sensor, which was connected to his watch-web-shooter.

The light would pulse in time with his heartbeat and would change its colour based on his emotions. His watch would use an algorithm to deduce what he was feeling, and send it to the sensor. The sensor would then change the light intensity to whatever the emotion was. For example, if he was angry- decided by several factors, such as a fast heart rate, elevated blood pressure, and a couple of other things- the light would be extremely bright, turning the Alexandria red because of its unique properties.

The algorithm wasn't 100% right, but it was a good estimation of his feelings. Hopefully, it should normally glow green for happiness. There was an extremely small microchip in there, which was small, but gave the necklace the ability to do several other things, such as host an AI, and a few other features that he'd incorporated. Such as a little feature that had taken a long time to make.

He'd gotten a list of languages Sparrow could speak- the better question would have been what languages could she not speak- and recorded himself saying several messages in that language. Some languages were easy; _Italiano _and English to name a few, but a couple of others were more difficult: Scottish Gaelic (which was apparently a nearly dead language which begged the question why would Roe need to learn it?) and German to name a few.

Tony with his multitude of languages could help- although Peter had accidentally called him an asshole after he'd mispronounced something- but even Tony didn't know some. Chinese didn't even look like anything he'd ever seen before, and besides the stereotypical words that everyone knew, it was difficult to pronounce them.

But eventually, he managed to get it working. It just took him the best part of five hours. Roe's problems with PTSD attacks weren't exactly a secret, and while she didn't have them every day, it was more than obvious when she was having one. Like Tony and even Peter himself, she'd hideaway to deal with them.

And while FRIDAY or JARVIS told them about the attacks, just like the AI's would do for either of the other two, they only intervened if it looked like she couldn't get out of it herself. It sounded cruel in that aspect, but they couldn't place pressure on Roe to come to them to deal with it. Especially considering they'd be hypocrites themselves. Peter could relate, as could Tony.

The feeling of being watched when you were vulnerable, felt like you should be able to deal with it yourselves, it was one hard to shake. It was no secret that Roe thought herself weak when she had them. Anyway, the idea was that the necklace would respond to the symptoms of a panic or PTSD attack, and playback his voice, saying several phrases to draw her out of it. _Well, that's the plan anyway. Whether it works like that or not… is something different entirely. _

He had gotten her another gift. Something that was even more different. He'd gotten her… a kitten. Of course, he hadn't just gone out and gotten one, no, he had asked everyone in the Tower. And he'd listened to all those school lectures saying a pet wasn't a gift, it was for life. But after going around and researching about kittens, and asking the occupants of the Tower: who all liked cats- animals were extremely beneficial to one's mental health.

At first, he'd thought about an emotional support dog, but then he realised that dogs could be extremely needy. So, a cat was the natural answer, considering their independence. And the kitten in question was of the Abyssinian breed. _Nosy but caring towards their owners. Good at sensing their owner's emotions. _His fur was jet black, and also short. He'd nearly picked a Maine Coon, but they required a lot of grooming, leading to the purebred Abyssinian.

He'd also considered getting a rescue cat, but after looking through several shelters- and by that, he meant at least a majority of the ones in New York- not many of them were suitable. Some were too old, and it wouldn't be fair for them to be left by themselves whenever they went out on missions, some were too ill, and they couldn't provide the care they needed- not out of being unable to afford it, but being unable to be present every day they needed their medicine, and some didn't get along with teens.

The few that would match were either reserved, under medical supervision or needed some other requirement that would be difficult. It had been a nightmare keeping the nameless kitten hid for a few days, but Peter had managed it, the little black kitten being inquisitive about Peter's room. And so, Peter had gotten his gift ready- waiting in his kitten carrier with a little bow on top, and left the cat in his room, waiting for his owner.

He pushed the box towards Roe, as she accepted it, her new bracelet sitting nicely on her wrist. She'd put her hair up in a neat plait, which was draped over her right shoulder. She was sitting surrounded by her presents- apart from the obvious ones like the car- and there was a quiet, content grin on her face. The box rested neatly in her palm, the wrapping blue and neat. He'd made a real effort with it.

On the top of the box, there was one of those little cards, taped to the top with his scrawl inside. _To Roe. Happy birthday. Hope you enjoy the presents and your day. I love you, Peter._ She smiled at him gently, looking down at the present, reading the card with another grin on her face. Roe gracefully opened the present, neatly cutting across the flaps and revealing the wooden box beneath. She took the lid off, leaving her staring at the necklace which was on a black cushion.

Her eyes widened as she took the silver chain out, cupping it in her hands. Peter shuffled on his spot, blushing ever so slightly as she staring at the sparrow charm, in particular, the small light glowing light green.

"It's not much, but I hope-"

Roe smiled- he loved her smile, wish she did it more- and gently passed it to him. _Does she not like it? Have I gotten her something she doesn't like? Is she just sparing my feelings? Did I give her the one present that actually broke her habit of accepting anything?_

_"_Could you put it on?"

Peter was well aware that Sparrow could put it on herself. There was no doubt about that. The fact that she asked _him _to do it was a sign of trust between the two of them, highlighting the trust and unshakeability of their new relationship. Or maybe he was looking into it too much. Still, he nodded, undoing the small clasp, separating it into one unlinked chain.

Roe twisted on the spot, using her hands to move her hair out of the way, as Peter reached forwards in front of her chest, before draping it back and around, linking it again, and letting it nestle on her chest, the light pulsing a furious green. The fact that Roe let him near her neck- a place that she said herself was one of the best places to kill someone- was telling enough of how much she'd improved.

He drew back so that he was facing her, as she placed her left hand over the charm, before she pulled him into a tight hug, much to the many 'aws' of the audience.

"Thank you."

Peter blushed quite a bit, shifting somewhat awkwardly. Roe shuffled back too, a slight tint of a blush on her skin. He'd never seen her blush before, and to be honest, he thought that she couldn't. Like she'd trained herself not to, and she couldn't break it. He was glad to be wrong because it meant he wasn't alone in the action.

"I have one more present: it's in my room."

He offered her his hand as he stood up, and she shyly took it. Shy. Not a word often used to describe Roe, but today was full of surprises. He ignored the cooing of everyone in the room behind him, and dragged Roe off to his room, curious about her upcoming reaction.

* * *

She tilted her head as she sat on his chair, no doubt noticing the large, box-shaped object that was covered with a blanket. Peter was sitting on his bed, having meticulously cleaned his room the night prior. _The last thing I want Roe to see is my messy room_. There was a light mewing sound from the cat evident to Peter, and he knew that Roe could hear it too.

Still, he gestured towards the cage, smiling from ear to ear. _I hope she likes him_. She pulled off the blanket by hand- although he knew she could have just as easily done it with her powers- revealing the black kitten moving around his pet carrier. _I'm not surprised she didn't use her powers. She dislikes using them out of combat. Can't say I blame her- she takes great power, great responsibility to heart. _

She looked at him, almost as if for permission to let him out, to which Peter nodded. The gate on the carrier flipped open, and the kitten came out, meowing contentedly and brushing himself around Roe's legs. She tentatively reached down to stroke his head- the kitten, that is- as she looked at Peter with a sense of curiosity.

"What's his name?"

He shouldn't be surprised that she knew his gender already. Still, the cat wasn't named so that Roe could give him one. The cat sniffed Roe's hand, before meowing again, his tail flicking around as his ears perked up. Though small, he'd grow to be bigger. He jumped on Peter's bed, sniffing around and investigating the room again.

"He doesn't have one. It's up to you: he's yours."

She hummed, watching the cat with a side-eye. _So far so good. _She seems to be surprised that he belonged to her, but she didn't seem upset. In fact, she seemed happy, as the cat jumped on Peter's desk, neatly weaving around the pencil pot and monitor. Roe was deep in thought, watching the cat before turning to Peter, grabbing his hand.

"Thank you. You managed to pick the one cat that seems to like me. Animals don't like me on a general basis."

He shrugged, pointing to his head jokingly. The cat seemed to get bored investigating the desk and came back across to the bed, sniffing Peter before returning to Roe, curling up on her lap.

"Parker Luck. What're you going to call him?"

Normally the Parker Luck was a bad kind of luck, but it seemed it was quite lucky today. Roe smiled, rubbing his ears as the cat put his head on his paws, quite content to let the two of them talk. She nodded as she scratched the side of the cat's head, and finally decided on a name.

"_ворона_. Crow."

Peter nodded as he passed her a small grey collar which he'd gotten pre-emptively. She took it, balancing both the collar and the little silver tag on her lap. The AI's would no doubt update the microchip themselves: much easier than going and getting a vet to do it. They'd also likely hack the record into the database themselves, not that it was particularly illegal or anything.

No… not at all. Anyway, he watched as Roe cupped the tag in her hands, smiling at Peter. When she moved her hands away, 'Crow' was neatly engraved into the tag, along with her phone number, and Peter's phone number.

"Thank you."

She moved forward shyly, before pecking him on the cheek. Crow purred, brushing around the two of them, tail flicking from side to side as Roe looked at Peter with the most vulnerable yet passionate expression he'd ever seen come from her.

"I love it.."

It was a shame that such a good birthday was about to come to a negative end, due to some unwelcomed gifts from their ex-team members.

* * *

Everything had gone according to plan. Roe had appreciated all of her presents, the shelves had been put up, and they were currently eating their meal, which was a wide range of dishes. They'd each prepared something that they had grown up with, so Roe could get a wide variety of foods. Tony had made home-made pasta and sauce, Pepper had made rosemary and crab apple tart, Peter had made ice-cream sandwiches with home-made ice-cream and wafers, and there were a few oriental dishes too.

They'd all sat down in the common room, taking platefuls of food and eating it, listening to music played over the speakers. JARVIS interrupted the conversation as they were all in animated discussion, and to Peter's surprise, there was some tone of malice in the normally polite AI.

"Talk to me JARV."

Tony coaxed the AI, putting his plate on the floor from where it had been resting on the arm of the chair. They all turned to look at the AI's cameras, the jovial atmosphere twisting somewhat. Everyone changed their stance somewhat. Luke was tensed on the chair he was occupying, rigid and ready to spring. Roe's eyes had narrowed, her food was forgotten as Crow appeared from under the sofa, curling on Roe's lap with his back arched towards the camera. Rhodey was wearing a neutral look, but similarly to Pepper and Happy, his lips were pursed, as if waiting for something to happen.

_There is a package addressed to both you and Miss Sparrow, from some of our ex-acquaintances. There are also two letters addressed to all of you, excluding Mr Samson. It has passed all security exams, and even more thorough ones, and is awaiting your permission to be sent up._

Despite the word 'ex-acquaintances' sounding somewhat polite, the word itself was said with deserved venom. Peter had no doubt that if FRIDAY had been telling them, she would have said it with harsher words but would have been just as annoyed. Peter felt a sudden irritable urge to destroy the packages out of protectiveness for both his new girlfriend and father figure, and from the looks of it, he wasn't the only one.

"Send them up."

Tony answered quietly, anger in his voice faintly. He looked to Roe before he said that, to find her stiffly nodding too. _What were the chances that they would arrive on Roe's birthday of all days? Slim. Was this planned? _He was also curious about the letters: addressed to all of them? Am I going to like what's in those letters? Is anyone going to like what's in those letters? In a short amount of time, the parcels came up, along with the letters.

They all looked at one another as Tony reached out, grasping the corner, and frowning, sliding it over to Roe before picking up the other one. The letters were left to the side, where Crow leapt to pounce on them, sniffing them curiously and lashing his tail wildly. Roe sighed, before grasping it, taking a small metal shard and slitting the top.

"I'll go first."

She reluctantly admitted, and Peter watched with some dread. This wasn't going to turn out well, was it?

* * *

Author's Note

Hello all! How're you all doing?

I feel like I'm experiencing Groundhog Day. Seriously, my days are blending together at the minute: and the defining aspect of my week has been getting my university stuff sorted. That, and watching my friend nuke the entire world in Civ 6, which makes me worry if he were to ever become a world leader.

On another note, I've got so many stories that I'm trying to get them all on paper. I'm trying to get some one-shots finished, and I'm also trying to prepare my next story, while will replace TCS once it's done. I'm thinking it will be Mystery Dungeon, since I finished the switch game this morning, and promptly got my arse handed to me as I tried to beat Moltres. Twenty minutes later, a Treecko-turned-Sceptile, and a Flygon who spammed Earth Power later, and I was lucky enough to beat Kyogre.

But besides that, we'll be returning to the proper plot- a few chapters from now. I've been watching the XMen films again, so I'm hoping to tie them in, in some way or form.

Anyway, I'm away off, stay safe, and be kind to one another.

~Cait


	57. Chapter 57 - You Give Love A Bad Name

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free

Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah  
Oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
You give love, a bad name

You Give Love a Bad Name, by Bon Jovi, from the album Slippery When Wet, released in 1986

* * *

Roe was hesitant to open the present. She knew it was more than likely from Bucky- his cursive scrawl recognisable off of the written address to her. Crow curled around her body, flicking his tail, before coiling his muscles and lurching on top of the box, settling down on top. The minute Roe moved forwards to open the top, everybody watching her, Crow pounced on her hand.

His claws were sheathed, so it didn't hurt, so when she went to move him off, he stubbornly sat down on the box, digging his claws into the lid. Instead of simply just prying the cat off, pulling until he let go, she let him sit on the box, instead picking up one of the letters.

"Should I open this?"

Tony looked hesitant, as did Pepper. Rhodey looked like he wanted to burn the letter up before reading it, Luke looked unimpressed, Peter was looking at the letter as if it had single-handedly achieved world destruction, Happy looked stoic, unimpressed, and the AI's didn't verbalise their opinions.

On her back, she could feel the cameras they used to see watching her back, the hairs on her arms rising. The tension in the room was palpable, concerning, and even she was looking at this letter as if it contained a human skull. Still, most people in the room were nodding, so she sighed, being the one to bite the bullet, as usual. Crow didn't seem interested in the letter that she picked up, letting her open it, and she took the metal shard from earlier, flattening the end and moulding it into a thin letter opener.

Sticking the end under the letter flap, she easily separated it from the envelope, revealing several things. Some were documents, some were bloated up pictures. There was a pen drive which dropped onto the floor, along with a letter, written in English. She glanced at all of her company before clearing her throat and reading it in a clear voice.

_To my former allies._

_I sided with Steve in an attempt to stop the fighting. I found myself beguiled by his ideals, trusting his word when I should have known better. I should have checked what I had been told, but I did not, and I made a mistake. I let myself stand beside him, calling him an ally when in reality, he was using me as a puppet, a tool to help him achieve his goals._

_I was unaware of the events of Siberia, of how badly Tony and Sparrow were hurt, but upon the conference hosted by Pepper, and fact-checking of my own, I know that I was lied to when I asked about the condition of Tony and Sparrow: I had been told they were simply unconscious, and nothing more. It is no excuse, and I'm not asking for forgiveness._

_I'm not writing this letter expecting an apology, because I severely betrayed Tony's, and consequently Sparrow's trust. I betrayed all of your trust. But I believe you should be aware of Steve's plans: him and Barnes. Steve believes that all of the pictures shown on the news were staged, to make him out to be innocent._

_He is in heavy denial, and I believe he will only continue to spiral out of control. He believes that Tony is brainwashing Sparrow and Peter and that while Peter is far too gone to 'save', he is trying to 'save' Sparrow. He is also seeking to rescue his team from the Raft, and while I do not know the date on which this will occur, I know it is in planning._

_Regretfully, before I became aware of how much in denial Steve is, I gave him access to the blueprints. Bucky seems to be going along with what Steve is saying, but I believe, in my own opinion, that he is simply confused, suffering from the after-effects of his PTSD attack that spurred the breakout._

_While this does not excuse his actions at the airport, I believe that Steve is largely enabling Bucky's uncharacteristic behaviour. I do not expect you to believe me, but as a gesture of good faith, I have included the details of the plan, along with photos and evidence supporting my statements._

_I have also sent you my location, though that is not included within this package. It is instead stored where Stark Industries' best Intern loves to go, and where the birds find their home._

_I leave this letter, in hopes that you can stop Steve's destructive rampage, and in hopes that maybe one day you may forgive me._

_I wait for the time where we can speak in person, not on different sides of a battlefield._

_Natalia Romanova._

Roe cleared her throat, looking at everyone. The letter hadn't been one she'd been expecting to get, and it was a pleasant surprise: even if there was some scepticism to how genuine it was. Natasha- or Natalia, depending on who you asked- was renowned for being a spy, and they were pretty good at lying and obscuring the truth when they wanted to.

After all, you didn't need any more evidence then Tony and Natasha's first meeting as Natalie Rushman. And Roe had a quick analysis of the letter, as the other documents were passed around the group. The pen-drive was set to the side, no doubt in case it harboured a virus. The letter had been written in pen, and every couple of lines, the bottom of the letter had a thicker line of the pen.

Almost as if the tip had been rested there for several seconds before continuing to the next line. The thicker line of the pen was like a teardrop, the main dot focusing on the first letter, and the end, the tail, going off onto the next. This sort of thing would happen if they had to think about what they were writing.

Flipping the letter over onto the blank side, the paper was indented quite deeply, so you could run your finger across it and trace the letters. If you were to flip it back over and look at the ink, you could also make out faint smudges, some half-finished fingerprints, and the occasional crumple of the paper. The handwriting diverged off of the lines occasionally, and you could see where extra pressure had been applied, the pen nearly piercing the paper.

"This seems genuine."

Rhodey commented, looking up from where he was looking at the map. He passed it over to Roe, who took it, scanning over it. On the map, the position of the cameras was clearly marked, along with where they would look, represented by a light-grey cone. There was also the location of several cells, along with ones carefully marked with the Rogue's location.

Sam and Clint were in the 'normal' wing, filled with the worst kind of criminals that had no superpowers or enhanced abilities whatsoever. While this was usually reserved for mass-murders, terrorists, and those who couldn't be handled by the death sentence, exceptions had been made for those who committed treason, like Clint and Sam. T_reason is a fairly severe crime._ She thought to herself.

It hadn't escaped her notice how she could have just as easily ended up on that side of the line, had a number of things gone differently. Had she not been able to disregard Bucky's orders, or hadn't been rescued from HYDRA. In a way, she had been a traitor, only excused by her defence of being under duress, and vow to reform.

That led neatly onto her thoughts about the letter, specifically about Bucky not being in the right frame of mind. That seemed like a cop-out for her. When he'd talked to her, ordered her, he had definitely been in his right state of mind. He knew what that order had meant, knew the consequences of betraying Roe's trust like that. And from the looks of it, some of the others in the room didn't believe that excuse made by Natasha.

"I'm not sure about the statement to do with Barnes though."

Peter remarked as if he was reading Roe's mind. Crow had rested his head on his paws and had flopped on his side, watching with a lazy expression the ongoing exchange. Tony shrugged, leaning to the side of Pepper so that he could see them all properly.

"This is the same person who claimed 'Iron Man Yes, Tony Stark no.'"

Tony muttered, trying to make it seem light-hearted, but completely missing the mark. _Natasha's not the best at psycho-analysing people then, is she?_ Roe could hear the telltale hum of Tony getting lost in Extremis again. The two of their minds- which they'd researched once they realised they could both communicate with one another- operated on the same wavelength.

_T_ony had theorised that because she'd developed the power after he himself had developed it, her body had taken a schematic to follow off of Tony. Hence the same literal wavelength. They could read one another's thoughts on a basic level- but it wasn't as easy as hearing it in English. They'd receive it through binary, like how computers send instructions, and they'd then translate it themselves. It sounded complex, but it took them a matter of seconds to translate it.

"That is true. I suppose we will not know for sure until we investigate it ourselves."

Vision stated pointedly. His voice, now that JARVIS had been resurrected, had taken on its own accent. While it was still wholeheartedly English sounding, it was more northern in nature. It made a nice distinction and definitely made it easier to know who you were talking to. The voices were different enough to not sound like you were hearing double.

The comment about 'Stark Industries' best intern' and 'Birds find their home' was obviously referring to Peter and Roe herself. It was common knowledge amongst the Avengers, and more of an in-joke to the rest of the people in Tower, that Peter, who had been an intern since he was fourteen was the best, and only intern that Tony Stark had ever had.

Peter had been 'hand-picked' after all. And Roe was the only person in the Tower to have a 'bird' name. It was reasonable to assume that wherever Peter went, Roe would follow. Even if Natasha had no way of knowing about the two of their relationship, Roe always would gravitate towards Peter, being that they were close- physically, anyway- in age, and that he was a lot less busy then Tony was.

Then anyone else was. Roe stretched out, looking at Peter for a brief moment. _What is a place that Peter loves to go to?_ Peter himself looked like he was in deep thought, and there was a lapse in conversation as they all looked at Peter and Roe. Where… She found her mind casting back to when they'd sat on the rooftop together. The sun setting… the concrete roof, grit covering her hand. They'd been eating sandwiches from Del- _Delmars_!

"Delmars. It's at Delmars."

The two of them said in sync, before turning to face the other one. Despite everything, Pepper laughed a little, soon followed by everyone but Vision. Tony waved a hand after the laughter had died down, and Vision immediately offered to go and get it.

He hastily apologised for leaving the party, and left, Roe's eyes following after him. _He's about as bad at social events as I am._ As Peter is. That's saying something. Still, Roe left the letter to the side as Crow slunk off of the box, allowing Roe to move towards it.

"I suppose I should open this now… I doubt it's going to be as pleasant this time around."

She remarked dryly. With no objections, she folded open the box flaps, revealing what was inside. A card, a letter, what looked to be a phone, and a few other bits and pieces. It looked like Tony would be opening his after she had finished emptying her own. She withdrew the card first, hesitantly.

But it was just a card: nothing to be scared of. Opening it revealed Bucky's familiar scrawl, hastily across the page, indented deep and the paper crumpled. There were minor tears in the paper, mainly in the corners, and it looked like it had been scrunched up at some point. It was written in their weird cypher that the two of them had developed, and the ever articulate Bucky had written a few short but sweet sentences.

She began to read it out allowed, with few stutters despite having to translate the cipher as she went along.

_Dear Little Wolf,_

_I imagine I'm not in your good books at the moment. How can I be, after what I did and said at the airport?_

She was about to continue, but Tony cleared his throat. She looked up from the letter, looking past Pepper and at Tony, who was looking at the letter pointedly. _What have I done_? Roe thought silently, as Crow curled up in her lap, purring as she ran her hand through his fur in a comforting motion.

"You don't have to read it out y'know, Birdie."

Roe rolled her eyes in response to the nickname, before shrugging. While she liked having things private, she didn't really have shame or willingness to keep things secret. If she kept things secret, it was likely to keep someone else safe, or because she didn't think it would be good for them to know.

An example of this would be the various ways she was experimented on, the ways she was conditioned, the ways she was tortured. It would do nobody any good to hear about that… Roe didn't even like remembering it: nobody else deserved to be burdened with it. Rhodey looked angry and Happy was scowling over his shoulders.

Luke had a neutral expression on his face, although reading into his micro-expressions showed a hint of anger. The bit of cardboard in Peter's hands looked just about ready to disintegrate, with the way Peter was twisting it and tearing it.

"It doesn't matter to me. I feel like we all need to know about it."

Tony then waved her on, almost as he was saying 'as long as you are alright with it. She cleared her throat and resumed her stride, continuing to read smoothly, as if she'd never stopped reading in the first place.

_There are no words on this planet, in any language, that I can say. And while I regret the confrontation at the airport, I don't regret my stance on the Accords. They are made to control us, for us to be used like a gun: point and shoot. If you are being manipulated by Tony, please let me know by our usual methods of communication._

_I apologise for my bluntness, and I know you can handle yourself just fine. I cannot help but worry: perhaps I do not have a right to any more, after all that is said and done, and you may not believe me, but I still do care for you, little wolf. Steve seems to distrust Tony in some sense and is worried about your safety._

_I tried to convince him, that despite your appearances, you are most capable at combat, but Steve continued to fret about shell-shock and trauma. He does not seem to recognise that while you have the physical appearance of a seventeen-year-old, you do not have the mentality of one._

_Regardless, I know that your birthday is coming up. So, I suppose that would make you eighteen. I can't imagine you would be celebrating it, but I still managed to scrounge some money: one of our allies helped us. Included are a few things I saw that reminded me of you, and a few knick-knacks._

_I hope, that I can see you one day where we are flying under the same banner_

_~Season._

Roe was angry. Perhaps irrationally, perhaps rationally. She didn't really know. But she was fuming. _He just… just assumes that Tony is doing something to me. Something other than helping me! He claims he's sorry that he treated me the way he did, but is he really? He even implied he hopes I come to his way of thinking! Steve this, Steve that. Maybe he should just stay with Steve then!_ Her form went rigid as she stood up, Crow clambering over her lap, getting out of the road.

_"_Excuse me for a moment."

She answered tersely, standing up and storming to the elevator. Nobody stopped her as the elevator doors parted for her, and she went to the training room. There were some punching bags she needed to _talk_ to.

* * *

Author's Note

Hi!

How is everyone today? Not going to lie, but I feel like my old teacher when I say that.

Happy Father's Day to everyone! I hope you were all able to celebrate it the best way you guys could! Father's Day is an odd day for me: on once instance, it reminds me about my dad, but on the other hand, I get to feel closer to my step-father, who I celebrate it with. I love both of them the same, but it's complicated.

Anyway, I reckon that we're going to finally move deeper into the Civil War plot soon, which I'm beginning to work in, slowly but surely. Always a good thing, isn't it?

I'd better go: I've got a promised one-shot to finish writing and a chapter for my other story to finish. Coupled with the fact that my laptop fan sounds like it wants to scream, and I better not test my luck.

Stay safe, and see you next week!

~Cait


	58. Chapter 58 - I Hate Everything About You

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

I Hate Everything About You, by Three Days Grace, from the album Three Days Grace, released in 2003

* * *

They'd all taken a short break from all the parcels as Roe excused herself, storming to the training room. It was unlike her to lose her temper in anything, but it was evident that Barnes had seriously pushed Roe's emotional buttons. _What does he think she is? She has emotions- maybe she's not sure how to deal with them yet, or really have much experience with them, but it was still cruel of him to do that. _

Peter didn't know what had so blatantly upset Roe: rather, he didn't know the specific trigger. There were numerous things in there that could have upset her: the use of _Little Wolf and __Season_, the implication that Tony was mistreating her in some way, the casual tone of the letter despite everything that had happened. There were so many _wrong _things in that letter, that it was difficult to assume what had been the straw that had broken the camels back.

But there definitely had been something which had upset her, and Peter wanted to see if he could help. Or even just be there: it sucked to be upset on your birthday, and it sucked, even more, to be upset on your _first _birthday. Even more so since it had been her adoptive-father that had inflicted it on her. The elevators parted, and what he saw was a whirlwind of emotions, almost a deadly kind of dance.

That was what Roe's fighting style was referred to: a deadly dance, a product of nature. She was graceful almost as she leapt from dummy to dummy, striking them with preside movements, blows landing on their ribs, thighs, neck, shoulders. Anywhere vital she could reach, she would hit. Punches followed the kicks, striking with enough force to rock the dummies from their supports, swaying like they were being assaulted by the air.

Roe was striking each dummy with bare hands and feet, no shoes, and she hadn't wrapped her hands. Fire circled around her wrist, before she threw a small ball out, the ball landing on the chest of one of the dummies. The ball quickly grew on his chest, going from around about the size of a quarter to encompassing the entirety of the chest area. There was no doubt in Peter's mind that had Roe wanted it so, it could have grown much larger.

As it was, the fire that had quickly grown just as quickly died out, leaving smouldering embers on the chest. Roe spun into a barrel kick, using her hands to brace her fall as she locked the dummy's neck in between her legs, pulling it to the ground. She used her momentum to push herself back up in a crackle of lightning, as she pulled out some metal shards, embedding three dagger-sharp blades into the head of a dummy, its head bending back helplessly.

Peter found himself watching as Roe danced around the room, panting lightly. _She's so graceful… deadly yet beautiful. _Knowing better than to startle Roe, he cleared his throat, to alert her to his presence- even though, she already knew he was there.

"Do you want to spar?"

Roe turned to face him, knuckles slightly bloody, feet splattered with purple bruises. Asking to look at them wouldn't result in anything, and Roe took a moment to think, breathing heavily. Her fists curled, and she looked away at the dummies, before nodding slowly, staring at Peter once again. Her hands relaxed, and she nodded, the angry tremors subsiding. She had gotten changed into her workout gear on the way to the training room, and considering Peter was still wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, he needed to change too.

"I'm going to get changed. I'll be a minute."

* * *

Ten minutes or so later, Peter emerged, dressed in his spider-suit, with the mask pulled off, left in its container with the rest of his suits. His web-shooters were primed, gloves slipping over his hands as he looked at his girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. Wow. He was still in a little shock about that: Roe, someone who by all rights would be against having a relationship, actually wanted to be with him. He loved her, and she loved him.

And sure, their relationship was more difficult and complex then one would think. It wasn't as physical as most peoples: a few shy kisses, usually on the cheek, a gentle hand-holding there. Hugs were a no unless Roe initiated it first. But though it was different, both of them cautious and it was more an emotional loving relationship than a physical one, they both loved one another, caring immensely for the other partner.

Roe dropped into a sparring stance as the dummies dropped into the floor, out of the way of everyone else. He followed her lead, dropping into his own stance. There was a clear difference between the two of their fighting styles: Roe's was more precise, whereas Peter's was more loose and free-flowing. After a mutual nod, they both lunged at one another.

Roe's eyes had that telltale shift- though normally wide and open when she was normal, a very good 'innocent-looking' facade that she normally wore, they narrowed until they were almost slits, her body going through the movements like it was instructions on a manual. Peter hated hurting Roe, even when it was a sparring match. His mind screamed at him that it was wrong, something cruel and unjust.

It took him a few matches and a few talking-tos for him to be told to try his hardest, that Roe wouldn't hold it against him. As much as he was afraid of hurting her, he knew she could easily kick his ass, but it was more so he didn't want to bring up bad memories. Roe gracefully leapt up at him, going for a punch to the side of the neck. He twisted away from it, bringing his wrist up to deflect her leg, which had been aiming for his knee.

He gripped her leg, and pulled it towards him- just enough to drag her forwards, but not enough to break any bones. Roe went along with the movement, before her leg suddenly became unbearably hot, forcing him to drop it, grunting at the pain.

"I didn't know you could do that!"

It was true, he hadn't known that. He was aware she could channel her power through her hands, and even on occasion, all over her body: though that particular part of the ability was usually reserved for her appearance-changing abilities or her shape-shifting abilities. But she'd never channelled something like fire individually through her leg.

Roe shrugged, bending back as his stream of webs soared over her head. These webs were specifically made for training- instead of the enhanced four-hour time-frame it took for them to normally dissolve, it took thirty minutes. It made it easier for clean-up, that was for sure.

"There's not much need for it. It's only really used if I'm in a hold, trapped, or if I'm flying."

Roe ducked cleanly under his punch, springing high into the air, hovering slightly. _Well if it's an air fight she wants, it's an air fight we can have._ Coiling his legs, he sprung high into the air, fixing himself to the ceiling with a small web-jump. With his feet sticking to the roof, he quickly aimed a stream of web, which Roe didn't attempt to block.

It stuck to her shoulder, going tight as he pulled it towards him, adopting a stance which allowed him to tug better. To his surprise, Roe grabbed it with both hands, and sparks emerged from her hands, jumping along with the webs like they were jump leads, eager to grasp onto something grounded. There was one problem with her plan: his suit was shockproof, after the last time she'd tried that. The sparks curved around him, bouncing harmlessly off of his suit. But Roe knew that: he'd mentioned it before.

So what was her plan: Roe was always methodical in her strategies, everything had a reason: so what was Roe trying to do?

"I suggest you don't fall- you won't be able to use your webs for a while."

An experimental trigger test was all he needed to confirm what she had done. Short circuited his webs. _Smart_. He'd had this happen before, and while he couldn't permanently make them short-circuit proof, he made them so that they rebooted themselves after a few minutes. Still, it meant he had one less weapon to use.

Still, he quickly pulled on his already attached webs, and instead of dragging her towards him, he leapt off of the ceiling, grabbed his webs, and propelled himself towards her, diving forwards in a two-footed kick. She grunted as she took the force of the kick, the web doing its job of inhabiting her escape, but when he made contact, she bent over backwards, grabbing his feet and slamming him down into the ground.

He flipped in mid-air, and landed in his spider-pose, breathing slightly heavy. Roe landed down onto the ground delicately, slightly winded thanks to his efforts.

"He's so convinced Tony is doing something to me."

Roe remarked quietly, clenching her fists and feigning a kick. Peter called her bluff, ignoring the feign and moving towards her, jumping into the air and throwing a punch to her throat, knowing the impact would wind her further.

Peter listened to what Roe was saying, nodding as Roe side-stepped the punch, instead grabbing his wrist and throwing him around in a 180, causing Peter to landed delicately, lunging forwards. His greatest asset when it came to combat was not his strength, as many would guess, but rather his speed. They couldn't hit what they couldn't get near. The tingling of his spider-sense helped too, to help him move before the punch came.

It could be tricked, but it was difficult to do so. There was a subtle vibration of his webshooters to inform him that they'd rebooted, and he manually flicked the options to that of the web bombs. He fired a few at the base of Roe's feet, and she hovered above the ground, well-above the blast radius.

"He apologised for the way he treated me… but I don't believe him as sincere."

Another punch came towards him as she glided forwards, neatly hovering away as Peter himself flipped away, his hands coiling and launching him the right way up again. He quickly webbed the wall behind her with both hands, before pulling back and slingshotting forwards, hurtling towards Roe. The only problem with this manoeuvre was that it left his back exposed, which Roe would take advantage of. There was the barest hint of heat going along his back, and he knew that it was Roe's doing.

It was her way of telling him that his back was exposed- had she used her full powers- which he had never witnessed- he would have been suffering from at best, severe burns, and at worst- well, he'd get to test how well his healing factor could handle healing a nearly incinerated to ash back. It wasn't something he wanted to imagine or experience. He turned and crossed his arms to block the incoming punch, which had a lot of force behind it.

Her hands were still warm, a lingering heat to them, and he pushed back on the punch, sending her backing away a few paces instead of pushing the advantages. If Peter had the better healing factor and strength, then Roe had more skills and versatility.

"I'm angry. I don't- he doesn't seem to see the consequences. I don't understand: why can't he see what he _did_!"

In the first time since he'd known her, Roe raised her voice above that of a whisper or level tone, and instead raised her voice. It was a testament to two things- one, that she was getting better at breaking through HYDRA's conditioning about controlling her emotions, but two, she really was angry. He couldn't blame her, not at all: it didn't take a genius to establish that exploiting one of her emotional weaknesses was downright cruel, especially when you knew her backstory.

_Hell_, Bucky knew it better than any of them: considering they had something like an eighty-year friendship or whatever. And he wasn't saying 'whatever' to downplay it- he knew that at the moment, Roe didn't like dwelling on her relationship with Season, complex as it was.

"Sometimes we're so blinded by who we love, that we don't think about the consequences of our actions, as long as we are protecting those we love."

There was a complete pause in both the fight and the conversation. Like she'd been slapped in the face, she looked at him with a look of shock. _Was it something I said_? She lowered herself to the ground, barely exhausted, as Peter slowly stood up and out of his stance, chest heaving slightly. There were a few seconds of silence, before she spoke up, emerald eyes wide, her ponytail draped over her shoulder.

"Are you saying Bucky and Steve are homosexual?"

Peter coughed, blushing amusedly. _I think she took my phrase too literally because that was NOT what I was meaning. Not that there would be anything wrong with it- but that wasn't what I__ meant. Not at all._ He shook his head as Roe did the little head tilt she had adopted, blinking and looking confused, a much more pleasant expression than the one she had on earlier.

Around him, Roe was pretty much an open-ish book- and by that, he didn't mean that he could read her, but she was more open with her emotions.

"No. I meant- like they were brothers."

He explained, laughing a little. Roe was taken aback, before nodding a little, stretching. She rubbed her eyes, and for the briefest of seconds, he noticed the dark bags under her eyes. They were eerily reminiscent of the bags under Tony's, which were ever prevalent, despite him getting better sleep since he was with Pepper.

"That makes more sense. I didn't think _he_ was gay."

Since it seemed like their sparring session had been paused for the minute, he got within a few metres of Roe, grasping her hand with his own gloved one. She looked at him with a curious gaze, and for a minute, it was as if nothing else was going on.

The Rogues were a problem of the past- well, more like current, there was no threat of HYDRA or of SHIELD, and everything was content. Cliche though it may be, Peter felt _content_ for the first time since his middling teens where he was being mentored by Tony and May. Content about where he was in life- no desperate urge to go forwards or progress.

"I'm not justifying his behaviour-"

He began, just making sure his point was clear. Roe cut him off, leaning close and, in an unusual gesture, placed her head on his shoulders, letting it rest. He turned to face her as a result, and Roe had her eyes closed. _She's definitely not been sleeping well… I'll see if I can bring it up later._

"I think I'm ready to go now."

She hummed quietly, and Peter held her hand, nodding. He didn't double-check or question the statement, trusting her judgement and following after. They were far from finished with the conversation, but for now, there was a sense of calm. And that was all they needed.

* * *

_Dear Mr Barnes_

_I received your letter, and I disagree with some of the statements you have proposed. I am not being coerced or taken advantage of in any way or form, and there is no need for any "rescue attempts" to be mounted. I am being duly taken care of, in every need, I could possibly ask for, and nobody has inflicted hurt upon my person._

_Nobody that is, apart from you and Steve. I once looked up to you as my father- the court documents Tony obtained for us proves that- but now, I'm not sure. What kind of father hurts their child as you did me? Granted, I am not a usual, run of the mill child, but you know my history better than anyone else here. Surely you would know what not to do when I am around, and your blatant use of one of my "triggers"- that is, the verbal order you demanded of me at Leipzig/Halle- is not an action that one classified as my father would not take advantage of. Yet you did._

_Truth be told, I am not sure what you are to me any more. A father does not hurt his child. It is irrelevant whether that child is of your blood or not. The definition of parent is a person who brings up and cares for another. As you can blatantly see, the word 'harm' be it physical or mental, does not come under that scenario. Even if we discount the physical harm upon me, the mental distress you caused hurt enough._

_That being said, Peter has tried to explain your actions, without actively straying to your side or forcing me to think his way. He has explained it in terms of human emotion and loyalty- both of which he says you believe you owe to Mr Rogers. Is that true? Because surely, in both of which, you would also feel both of those emotions towards me._

_Regardless, I wrote this letter in a way that is supposed to be cathartic. My therapist says as much, even if I don't send it. But I think I should because I simply want my own thoughts to be heard. I will put it in simple terms._

_I disregard and reject your apology. I am unwilling to accept it, especially without face to face contact, which is impossible in our current situation. I feel like I have been hurt too much, too severely, to even consider forgiving you right now. I ask that you hand yourself over to the United Nations immediately, and perhaps then we could discuss how to proceed._

_For now, I wish you to cease all contact with me. Please do the right thing and hand yourself in,_

_Sparrow._

Steve looked at the letter with tense hands, trembling and shaking with anger. _How could she say things like this to Bucky? Her father? Is she truly so brainwashed that she can't realise that we're on the good side? _He growled to himself, before looking away to the door. Bucky was away, obtaining weapons through some of his contacts, giving him plenty of time to tear it apart. He shredded the paper into tiny chunks, collecting the shreds in his hands.

Looking at the fire, warm and tall, providing heat to the little flat they were still staying. As the shreds of paper jumped amongst the ashes, Steve looked away to the door. _We're going to free my team soon. And then- then we'll show everyone who the true heroes are._

* * *

Author's Note

Hi all. I've been pretty busy, and it's pretty late where I am: I got distracted writing a post for my gaming blog which I'm working on rn. Sometimes, inspiration hits me, and I just get consumed in it. Considering one article about one game is at 2000, unfinished... it's going to be fairly long.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!

~Cait


	59. Chapter 59 - Don't You Worry Child

There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes  
In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne  
Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall  
I hear the sounds from the places where I was born

Upon the hill across the blue lake  
That's where I had my first heartbreak  
I still remember how it all changed  
My father said;

Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah

Don't You Worry Child, by Swedish House Mafia, from the album Don't You Worry Child, released in 2012

* * *

It had been a decision that the rest of the parcels from the Rogues would be ignored until the day after. Some might find it unreliable, a lack of responsibility, but since it was Roe's first birthday, they didn't want to taint it with the Rogues. It was generous of them, that was for certain, but she wasn't quite sure what else they were going to do.

She'd gotten her presents- as evidenced by the pile she had moved to the side, and the purring Crow, who was curled on Tony's lap. The impromptu sparring session had helped her work out some of her emotions, even if she herself didn't quite understand them yet. She made a mental note to train Peter further- he left far too many open spots for her liking, and any single observant person could take advantage of that.

"What're we eating?"

Tony asked, his faux smile stretching too far for Roe to honestly believe it was genuine. She knew the man was haunted, both by the nightmares from long ago, and the horrors of the present, the Rogues included. They were like a festering infection that would never leave him alone, and the fact that the Arc Reactor now nestled in his chest once again was symbolic in the sense that they'd come full circle.

Roe shrugged- she liked just about anything because it was better then she got before. Delmars was shut at this time of day, and she wasn't really fussy. She happened to prefer home-cooked food to take-away, but only because people made it specifically for their loved ones. It felt more personal to her, and she enjoyed it a lot more than simply ordering it in. Still, she would eat just about anything, and said as much. Still, everyone looked towards her to make a decision, and she just shrugged again, mutely.

"What does everyone else want?"

Everybody's eyesight was diverted from her, as they talked animatedly about the type of food they all wanted. Crow leapt up off of Pepper's lap and went to investigate some of the other rooms, his jet-black fur camouflaging in the shadows. Several options were thrown around: Italian (which Tony refused to get unless he was allowed to cook it himself), Chinese (which Pepper and Happy didn't really like), and shwarma, which was a _hard _no by Rhodey.

The man seemed to look either traumatised or scarred by the food and for the first time during the whole birthday affair, there was a wry smile on Tony's face. _A story from their past then. I know they ate shwarma after the Battle of New York, but that's all I know about it._ Eventually, half an hour later after a lot of debate, they settled on pizza.

Now, Roe had been around for many, many fights. They lingered in her mind, vivid and descriptive in nature. Gunshots the background music, cities of blood the muse, the guns the paintbrush. But she had never seen this fight: the fight of what to have on a pizza. Ironic, considering that when she'd had pizza previously, there had never been this scale of argument.

"What do we want on our pizzas?"

There were so many different toppings thrown around, that Roe 's head was spinning around trying to keep track of them all. Pineapple was one that literally divided the room, and Roe was almost convinced that they were going to have another war on their hands. Still, they eventually ordered several pizzas, which meant that one lucky pizza company got a very sudden influx of orders and an even larger paycheck.

She had rested her head against Peter's shoulder, the action intimate and very against her training. But there was a comfort in the movement, even if her training, ever vigilant and lingering, was screaming at her not to expose her neck like that, not to be so close to others. Of course, she promptly pushed away that instinct, and let herself relax against his shoulder, where he hesitantly wrapped his arm around her, not in a tight handhold.

JARVIS promptly collated and ordered all of their food, as Roe blinked, rubbing her eyes. She'd never slept well, prone to insomnia, but before, when she slept, it was more of a robotic kind of thing. When she slept, it was just black, before she woke up again. And she never ever slept longer than three hours, and that wasn't three hours every night. Like many things, she had fought hard to get a normal sleep, but it was one of the hardest things she'd done.

It wasn't uncommon for her to be awake at odd hours of the night, suffering from severe insomnia. She tended to stay in her room when this occurred, or quietly sneak down into the training room. As she said, it wasn't uncommon. And even when she could sleep, it was haunted by nightmares of deeds long ago. Bloody, graphic, murderous scenes that would unsettle even the most desensitised.

Sometimes, there were the faces of those she loved- Peter, Tony, Luke, the occupants of the Tower, even Vision. The AI's made an appearance an appearance too- their normally human-sounding voices twisting into something they weren't. Unfortunately for her, FRIDAY or JARVIS would alert someone almost immediately after she woke up from a nightmare if she hadn't gone back to sleep. Which were most of the time.

And though she could possibly get into JARVIS' mainframe, she didn't want to. The AI wasn't just a bunch of code, ones and zeroes, he was an actual, living, entity. He had thoughts and feelings. Just like FRIDAY, Karen, and NATE. Even little ACER, the robotic dog settled sleepily in the other room, AI dormant and unfinished, would have his own personality had she done her job right. And since she'd promised, no, vowed, that she would no longer hurt any innocent entity, hacking into any AI was unacceptable, especially for her own gain.

A fleeting touch of her arm by Peter drew her attention back to the present, focusing on the hushed debate. There was a subtle squeezing on her arm, and she smiled, laughing as Tony made a joke- consisting of a spider and a sparrow- paying attention to the sequence of the squeezes. _Are you doing okay?_

There was a pause. One beat, two-beat. She was doing fine- the Rogues were an annoyance she didn't want to deal with but knew she had to, Natasha or Natalia was an interesting variable thrown in, and the pizza war was an amusing circumstance.

Considering it was her first birthday, it had gone well. Minus a few… unfortunate… experiences, everything had been enjoyable. So, she replied with a silent drum on Peter's arm, smiling and nodding in all of the right places to hide what was going on. _I'm doing well._ This is. There was another pause, as she fought for the right word. _Fun_. She settled on, her fingers itching with a feeling of contentment, of _happiness_.

Her necklace glowed a bright green, cloaking her collarbone in a slim green light. _This is fun._

* * *

It turned out there had been another surprise- or rather project- gifted to her. Although, this time, it was more a gift for both her and Peter. And it was one that she was looking forward to completing- an AI of her very own. Not like ACER, or even TEMA, both rudimentary in nature, having a specific directive but being able to problem-solve.

No, an AI closer to that of FRIDAY, JARVIS, Karen, so on and so forth. Project FINCH. Or, since Tony liked his acronyms, the_Focused Initialised Naturalised, Charismatic Helper_. And, doubly since Tony liked tying things with bird names to her name, of course, the acronym spelt finch. It didn't bother her at all, but she found it amusing, to say the least.

Still, that was a project for another day. Now, they were all sitting down in the common room again, playing something called _The Game of Life_. Most of them had an alcoholic beverage of some sort- discounting Tony, Peter and Roe herself. And they'd dragged the table out, making a circle with some of the chairs- easily moved using the help of the enhanced.

"What is this game of life?"

She asked curiously, sitting cross-legged next to Peter, utterly relaxed, no sign of the anger from before. Rhodey chuckled in amusement, rolling his eyes, taking a sip from his beer. He was on leave from the army, a week to be specific.

Had he been on call, he would not have been drinking at all. You could see how he swished the liquid around his mouth, a wry grin reminiscent of Tony's. _The two of them are more alike then either of them likes to admit. Probably because they've known one another for so long._

"That's a philosophical question, Roe. But seriously, if you thought the pizza thing was war… just wait."

* * *

"RHODEY! You stole my kid!"

One might think they were talking about Peter, because for all intents and purposes, Peter _was _his kid. There was the legal guardianship which she'd accidentally seen in his mind, this was his home, and the two of them were as close as kin. But, in this time, Rhodey had not in fact, stolen Peter, who was laughing at the two of them.

Pepper had an amused smile on her face, and JARVIS showed his amusement by blasting Love Kills over the speakers. Luke, Happy, and Vision, who had chosen to abstain from the game, were watching from where they were sat together, talking amusedly with one another.

"You said you never wanted kids anyway Tones!"

"Well, I think Pete's turned out fine!"

Roe blinked at Tony and Rhodey, looking up from her cards, which consisted of a baby boy, marriage, a job as a teacher, and a cruise along the Caribbean. Not quite what she was anticipating for her life, but all in all, it could be worse. Though, she hadn't quite anticipated the fierce protection of children that weren't real. They seemed to form an argument all of their own. Honestly, she didn't think she would make a decent parent, not that she had put much thought into it.

Apparently, it was something that many teenagers thought about- whether they wanted children, where they were going in their future, what they were going to do. But she wasn't sure of any of that. And granted, while she was by far from a normal teenager, now that she had the chance to think about it, she still had no idea. While the therapy she was undergoing was helping, and she was in a stable-ish relationship, she didn't know where to go.

There were milestones, but there was a definite route to get to point A and B. Parenthood… she didn't know much about it, or how to deal with it. She struggled with emotions as it was: and while she was literally built to adapt, she could not do that with a baby, which would pick up her mannerisms like a sponge.

Plus, there were all the biological and genetic sides to it too: first and foremost, even if she changed her tune about having children, kin of her own, she wasn't even sure if she could have them.

She knew how the body worked, more out of necessity than anything else, but none of that seemed to happen to her. There were no cramps, no periods, no monthly cycle. Perhaps her body had just been altered so many times that certain things had to go. And she wasn't sure how to feel about that: sad? Angry? Hurt?

They said you couldn't miss what you didn't know, and Roe could confirm that it wasn't true. She didn't feel as if she was furious about the revelation, but she did feel some kind of anger. A paradoxical statement- the revelation was just something that had happened, but she felt hurt that she might not have the option to choose. Before Peter caught on to how her thoughts were going, she turned to face him with a tilt of her head, pushing all those emotions aside.

_Compartmentalising. I'll review them later_. With the addition of her new skill-set, she had only become more adept at pushing memories aside, ready to be viewed later, when she was alone. Sure, she had learned to rely on others, but there were times where she just couldn't tell anyone else. _If they heard of what I lived through… no_. __They would never find out. She would never tell them. They didn't need that burden on their minds.

"I don't understand why they are so fiercely protective?"

She questioned, tilting her head, flicking it towards Tony and Rhodey, who were still bickering. She felt none of the drive they seemed to… nothing that would drive her to argue like that. Though she could tell that they were doing it out of fondness, she still didn't understand it. _I feel like I'm more of a robot than a human being. Something told what to do, and how to do it, but doesn't understand why they are doing it._

The hum in her mind that was Tony politely knocked at her door. Looking past it, she could see him still talking animatedly- read, arguing animatedly- with Rhodey, but there was a blue hue to his eyes that emerged whenever he used his new powers, the Arc Reactor humming a quiet tune of its own. When she went to see what Tony wanted, she was hit by a bundle of emotions that surprised her, and she picked them apart slowly, trying to interpret each one individually.

_Run before you can walk, as I say._

Tony's thoughts had a weird double tone to it, reminiscent of the memories they had once shared. That was the closest anyone would get to seeing or hearing what she went through, and she had put measures in place to make sure it would never happen again. To bring someone into your mind was a sacred thing, not to be misused, but she would do it all over again if she had to save somebody's life like she had Tony's.

She had formed a bond with him that day, over a common cause, a common theme- he was grieving the loss of his parents, and so was she: the only difference being that _her _father murdered _his _parents.

_See? It's a drive to do better than the other. It makes us the best we can be._

_Competition._ She told him, her thoughts seamlessly swirling around his mind, ones and zeroes being translated instantly. There was a pause, before another emotion danced its way from his mind to hers, balancing along the tightrope of a firewall.

Their entire way of thinking had been altered, rewritten like code from the base up, until they were literally giant computers- able to send messages to one another by signals that one another's mind emitted. But like many things computer-related, there needed to be a password- they could not simply enter one another's mind without permission, not that they ever would try to.

_Yes. But we are brothers- kin bound without blood. How do I explain this… we find it amusing to tease one another, without causing harm. Our words embarrass the other, which makes us want to outdo the other. But we never hurt- we care, regardless of what we say. It's a fine line._

Roe sent a mental acknowledgement his way, still pretending to look at her cars, the golden light of her eyes hidden by the fringe of her hair. She looked at Peter, before gently sending it over to Tony, who had since quietened his debate with Rhodey, leaving the turn to pass on to Pepper, who hummed as she rolled the dice. Is this love? She could feel Tony's amused grin, twitching at the edges of his lips, hidden beneath his cards which had risen to obscure his face.

_That is something you will have to find out for yourself Roe. But you'll know it when it hits you: it's as intense as getting hit by a truck- and I've been hit by one of those._

With that, they both retreated back into their own minds, within their firewalls, the only barrier being that made by the game. As Peter stumbled through an explanation of what competition was, and what exactly was happening, she placed her head on his shoulders. She ignored her instincts, her tiredness, her exhaustion, and nodded along in all the right places, eyes closing in contentedness.

She looked at Tony one more time, as the turn progressed onto Peter, who reached up with his spare hand, drawing circles in her hair in a soothing motion. She walked along to his mind, as Tony let her in with a huff of amusement. She sent him pictures of him and her and Peter, and then of the fatherly feelings- which she had identified thanks to Peter- that she had placed to him.

The motherly feelings she felt towards the dominant, no-nonsense Pepper. Tony was visibly surprised, as his eyes glowed a bright blue, startled, drawing everyone's attention to him quickly.

_Thank you._

There was a pause, a slight hesitation, caution, trepidation. Shock. Surprise. But most importantly, love. Happiness. _Honour_.

_You're welcome… daughter._

* * *

Author's Note

Ahhh! I'm so sorry, I forgot to upload the chapter last night!

I was watching _Mission Impossible, _(great film by the way) and had been out driving for some of the day. It slipped my mind to post the already edited chapter!

Here it is now, a day late, and again, my sincerest apologies.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter regardless!

~Cait


	60. Chapter 60 - Rain

You say you've been through this before  
You gave away all your secrets  
To someone who up and left you in pieces  
I know the feeling, believe me

I know the prices you've gotta pay  
I'm sacrificing my freedom  
And all just to get somebody to see me  
Nobody said it was easy

My heart's been broken and broken and broken and broken  
But I keep, keep on hoping and hoping and hoping and hoping  
That if it keeps on breaking and breaking and breaking and breaking  
Them one day it'll open and open and open and open and open for you

Rain, by Ben Platt, from the album Sing to Me Instead, released in 2019.

* * *

Peter wasn't stupid. He saw the glances exchanged between Roe and Tony, even if they were small and fleeting. And even if they had just been glances, the pickup in the whirring of the Arc, and the blue hue of Tony's normally brown eyes. How Roe hid her own eyes beneath her fringe, sweeping down and hovering just above them.

The light glow of her own eyes was hidden just as sharply as she placed her head on his shoulders, and he reached up, drawing circles in her scalp. He had fond memories of Ben doing the same thing to him when he was small, and when he had nightmares of the Stark Expo incident, hiding under the duvet covers like it was a tent, staring at the projected stars on the ceiling.

Judging by how the fact she seemed to relax under the touch, it seemed to work. There was a blatant sense of shock from Tony, but when pressed for an answer, he deflected it, saying it was Roe's turn to play. She nodded, lifting her head up, looking at her cards, and pulled another one, humming quietly, a small smile on her face. Whatever had gone on between the two, none of them was sharing, but if they wanted him to know, they'd tell him.

It wasn't a bad thing, because otherwise this relaxed atmosphere, where they were playing a board game and eating pizza, wouldn't be a thing. Someone would have left. So he took comfort in that, and the board game continued on peacefully as if nothing had happened. The Rogues were a worry for another day, and they weren't worth their time.

_They got away from us once in Russia. But that won't happen again. I will be better: we will all be more prepared. We will get them in, and in jail, where they will pay for their crimes._

* * *

They were back on their rooftop. Well, rather, the rooftop adjacent to Delmars, where they'd admitted their love for one another. This time, they were here as Red Wolf and Spider-Man, rather than the Roe and Peter they normally were. A day had passed since Roe's birthday, and they'd offered to go and retrieve this supposed location of the Widow.

Though initially hesitant to the idea that it was a trap, they carefully analysed the area, using Karen, the Spider-Bots, and good old fashioned eyesight. Or, more accurately, not old fashioned enhanced senses. Speaking of which, what separated an enhanced from a mutant? It seemed to be an odd diversion from what he'd been thinking about, but there was a chain of thought: Tony was meeting with a man called Xavier, a powerful mutant who ran a school for gifted children.

It wasn't to involve the mutants with this whole civil war, or anything like that- it was actually to do with the Accords. While Peter himself didn't remember this, it was quite vivid in everyone else's minds: The Registration Act. Even Roe knew about it, and judging by the distasteful grimace that she had displayed, she wasn't a fan.

_"The Registration Act is everything that the Rogues think the Accords to be. A way to chain mutants, enhanced, anyone deemed as a possible threat, to the Government. It dehumanised them, characterising them as less then human, portraying them as dangerous individuals who would end the world if they so wished it. The Government owned anything and everything that belonged to the Mutants: their name, their identity, their sense of self. _

_And spurred by events out of the mutant's control, there was no one to contest the dictatorial and prejudiced law: public support non-existent due to the fear fuelling them after a cruel non-human man called William Stryker brainwashed mutants to try and commit the assassination of the President at the time."_

_Tony explained, voice fuelled with the anger that only a man who had experienced something similar could express. Peter looked at him, his fingers curling inwards. They were judged because of their abilities? It just made him think about how he could have been under the same banner had he been born back then. It wasn't even that far into the past. _

_Roe's hand curled around his arm, before she continued where Tony had finished, eyes hardened, flinty almost. The emeralds within them were solid, deflecting the light with an ease that he'd come to associate with her._

_"His father was a HYDRA scientist, deep undercover within the United States Army, influencing them to pass the Registration Act, so HYDRA could use the Mutants as their own private army. They funded his research into brainwashing the Mutants, using his own son's power, forcing his son into complacency by giving him a lobotomy, perhaps in a mock re-enactment of what his own wife did. In an odd twist of fate, perhaps the Registration Act would never have come to pass, had his son not given his parents those warped, nightmarish visions, reminiscent of what the Scarlet Bitch had done to everyone here. _

_The way they brainwashed the mutants was callous and cruel: while on the outside, they were cold, non-feeling monsters that the public envisioned, inside they were trapped in inky blackness, able to see what they were doing but being unable to stop it. All sense of their control escaped them, and they were forced to watch as HYDRA did their initial tests, asking themselves the question: what was the extent of the control? How far could they push the mutants?"_

_Peter was enraptured by the way she told it: it didn't sound like it had actually happened. There was a whimsical nature to the way she portrayed it, but he knew it was truthful. The way she spoke was with the faintest hint of anger, eyes still flinty, but there was a lingering feeling of guilt. _

_It wasn't clear, but he knew that she had somehow been involved in it: and whatever she had done, she carried it on her shoulders. Tony's eyes had turned to look at Roe, tilting his head, not openly surprised that she knew, but still a little startled._

_"That project was largely funded in an attempt to gain a means to control me. They'd noticed my tendencies to disobey anyone but the Winter Soldier, and wanted a more absolute hold. They had tried it, tried the same method on me using the same chemical, but it had made no effect on me, apart from my powers lashing out in a twenty-foot radius."_

_This was more in depth than Roe had ever been about her past. Neither person in the room wanted to interrupt her, knowing that there might not be an opportunity like this again. She took in a breath, closing her eyes for the briefest of moments, before forcing them open again, throwing Dum-E's ball across the lab, sending it skirting along the floor. _

_Butterfingers was beeping sadly in the corner, a punishment for accidentally smooshing one of the cupcakes made by May for Roe's birthday. Roe shook her head, something dark in her eyes, as she sighed, her eyes slightly hazy._

_"What about the Winter Soldier programming? Did they try that on you?"_

_The answer was a stiff nod, as she accepted the ball back from Dum-E, throwing it again. U was wheeling around, amused, several beeps and chirps, directed towards both JARVIS and FRIDAY, who were listening in like they always would. Most of the others had dispersed: Pepper was forced to work, Rhodey was off for a workout, Happy was dealing with a security breach on the bottom floor, Luke was away off to London again, and Vision was looking into the Rogues. The point was, it was just the three of them in the lab._

_"They did. Keyword being tried. They tried to give me trigger words, tried that when I was three. It didn't take- just gave me a severe headache. It wasn't a good experience. Eventually, I learnt to fake it, and fake it well- push all my emotions down and compartmentalise."_

_The conversation lapsed into an awkward silence, neither man in the room knowing what to say to that. How could they? They hadn't lived through what she had, and Tony, who had the closest parallel backstory with his own experiences with torture, still couldn't even relate. Roe turned to face Peter with a melancholic smile, sad but resolute, sighing heavily whilst rubbing her eyes, where the deep bags were more visible than ever. _

_Maybe I should see if she'd been talking to her therapist about her lack of sleep… even for us enhanced, it's not a good thing._

_"I came across a few… acquaintances during some of my missions with Bucky. They were mutants…"_

_She shrugged again, and that was that. The end of the discussion, no longer focusing on The Registration Act, and instead settling down in front of Tony, staring absently at the monitor which was trailing through lines of code. Who did she know? Peter found himself asking, thinking heavily about Roe's past. And how much of an effect on her did they have?_

"Where would Natasha put the USB drive?"

Peter asked, partially to himself, and partially to Roe. They were both sitting, crouched on the edge of the roof, feet curling over the side, and their hands resting on the lip. They were in similar stances, and Roe had her mask pulled up, covering her mouth and the bottom part of her nose. Her hood was drawn over her head, pulled tightly, as a few of her bombs and shards of metal wavered in the wind.

Her combat belts were draped across her shoulders in a cross gesture, were as fully stocked as ever, prepared for any scenario that could present itself. Along the leather belts, they were worn, small cuts and lashes covering them. They were burnt at the edges, shards of metal having shred the material as if it was simple cloth.

_Due to the incident at Siberia. They hit her so hard… that when her suit cracked under the pressure, it cut clean through the straps. Had the hits been more powerful, or the suit weaker… it would have punctured her body._

The thought wasn't a good one for Peter, and every time he saw those bands, he remembered how close he had been to losing both Tony and Roe. Those bands, besides Roe and Tony, had been the only surviving thing of that event. The rest of her suit- if it could be called that- was fairly simple.

Tony hadn't shown her the suit he'd been working on, insisting it wasn't quite ready yet. Her hoodie- though weaved with ballistic fibre- was big and gangly on her, looking more like a dress then a jumper. Her leggings were also weaved with the same material, were loose, especially at the bottom of the leg. Her old suit, the one she had worn to Siberia, had been retired.

Unless Roe wanted to wear patches of the suit, which would do her no favours, then she would have to wait for Tony to make her a new one. And he was so very nearly finished- and he promised that it was better than the last one. Whether he'd done that because he cared for Roe- not that he hadn't in the first place- or because he wanted to keep Peter happy and safe in the knowledge that she was protected- he didn't know.

He didn't really care either- as long as Roe was safe, then that was all that mattered.

"Probably somewhere obvious, but not. In plain sight, for as long as you look for it."

The line was fairly paradoxical, much to Peter's amusement, but it did make sense in a Natasha-y kind of way. His bots were picking up nothing, and they returned to his suit, the spider badge glowing ever so slightly as the bots attached themselves to his suit. He huffed slightly, as Itsy the spider-bot returned, shortly followed by Arachne.

Several of the other bots, all with their own names, returned, leaving it just Roe and Peter looking. Peter looked over at Delmars, not seeing anything of worth. It looked like it always did, the only difference being that Peter was now wanting a sandwich. Even with his eyesight, he had no idea what to pick out: without any kind of clue, they were clutching at straws.

His hands curled around the edges still, as he stared intently at Delmars, thinking that they perhaps have gotten the wrong place. But if that was so, then where else would it be? He and Roe didn't exactly get out to very many places, and Delmars was the only place they went to semi-frequently.

"Pete- look. There's a bird's nest."

He followed her directions, and sure enough, there was a small bird's nest, tucked neatly behind the "Deli-Grocery" sign, jutting out ever so slightly. The lettering was big red and bold, plain to read, and because of the way it stuck out from the building, the nest was fairly hidden. They looked at one another, in synchronicity, before they both leapt from the building, in a fairly dramatic way.

Peter outstretched his web-shooters, so that the tips of his webs grasped onto the building with a firm hold, sending him flying across the street to the edge of the building, the mechanism in his web-shooters severing his web-stream automatically. Roe gracefully hovered herself across the gap, walking as if she was crossing a road. It was an eerie sight, and it made Peter startle, even though he was used to Roe doing it by now.

His instincts were just screaming at him that she was going to fall, despite his mind knowing full well she wasn't about to fall into the road- and that there was no need to worry about her falling. She stepped gracefully off of her invisible path, feet landing neatly on the asphalt, as they both looked over the edge, down at the bird's nest. They looked at one another, before Peter turned back, his hands already sticking to the side of the building.

"One second- I'm going to go grab it."

They hadn't quite gotten to platitudes yet, such as the honey that Tony used for Pepper, or sweetheart that she used for him. Honestly, he didn't think they would ever really get to that. Maybe the occasional one, but it likely wouldn't be something they did very often. Neither he nor Roe really cared for them.

But still, the relationship was like a fledgeling bird, it needed to be cultivated and nurtured, and taught. After her nod, he went over the building, his hands and feet sticking to the wall, making sure he wouldn't fall. It took him little time at all to make it down to the bird's nest, and even littler time to make out an unnatural shine in the nest.

There were a few surprising goods in the next: rings, a key, a screw, and, most importantly, a pen-drive, with a bird etched into it, and a spiderweb behind the bird. This had to be it- it practically had their names etched onto it. Pocketing it, he crawled back up to the top, showing Roe his pilfered goods with a wry grin, not that she could see it.

The eyes of his mask narrowed slightly, in a confident expression. He dangled the pendrive between his thumb and forefinger, as she took it off him, studying it. Her eyes took on a golden hue, before returning to their warm emerald, as her fist gently curled around it.

"This is it."

And he nodded in agreement, before they set off back to the Tower, intent on seeing what was in the drive, and where everything would go from there.

* * *

Author's Note

Thank you all for all the reviews!

I've been working on a new story to replace The Continuing Spirit while I get that second arc written. I think *think* that it might be my Naruto story. I tend to stop-start so many stories that I have a massive backlog of half-completed stories. I've actually been oddly inspired, and only by watching up to episode seven. I actually _finished _some "art" for my own story, which has never ever happened. I say "art" because I'm not exactly the greatest artist. The reason I stopped was so I could write my story alongside watching each episode, but I have played the games and enjoyed them both. Poor Naruto and his upbringing...

*Ahem* Sorry about that. I sort of lost myself down the rabbit hole. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next week! Thanks, as always, for all the reviews!

~Cait


	61. Chapter 61 - Freedom

This is my right  
A right given by God  
To live a free life  
To live in freedom

Talkin' about freedom  
I'm talkin' about freedom  
I will fight for the right  
To live in freedom

Any one  
Tries to take it away  
You'll have to answer  
'Cause this is my right

Freedom, by Paul McCartney, from the album Driving Rain, released in 2001

* * *

Roe was sat cross-legged in the Common Room. Tony was still at his meeting with Professor Xavier, and they had both promised not to look into the pendrive until they were back. That left the two of them bored in a sense. The meeting was apparently a long one, although it was true that it was about a fifty-minute drive from the Tower to Westchester County.

They'd spent the first hour or two working on their respective hobbies- Peter tinkering with some of his spider-tech, and Roe worked on ACER. FRIDAY had assisted her while JARVIS had helped Peter- both the AI's were capable of doing multiple things at once, but it gave both AI's something to do, instead of making one solely focus on them.

ACER was a fledgeling AI if he could even be called that. Tony had grouped together some of his first AI designs, and a little dossier full of notes, which she'd written down her own copies of. It was easy to understand in a way- despite her lack of experience, everything was almost straight forward.

"Besides these guys-"

Tony gestured wildly at the cameras around the room, an occasional fractal of light bouncing off of the lens. The cameras were by no means obvious, it was just that Roe was observant. She had to be, considering what she had been forced into. Roe smiled a little, a shy, fleeting thing, as she stared at the projection of the notes, in a neat scrawl which looked like Tony had written them himself, and had taken real care with it- not the hasty scrawl that accompanied his distracted note-taking in the lab.

"Computers are pretty stupid, Wings. You have to tell them what to do, and how to do it. You have to tell them what they need to remember, and you have to put it as simply as you can. They don't comprehend emotion or relationships- you have to define them."

Like me. She thought to herself, a sense of complacence in her tone. In a way, she was like a computer, having very little autonomy for herself. Sure, she had gotten better at the whole autonomy thing over the past few months, but she still wasn't completely alright. Honestly, she didn't think she would ever be. She had several relationships and bonds, but some of those left a lot to be desired.

Honestly, she should really evaluate who she trusted. Barnes- Bucky, whatever- her father, not by blood but by name- had tossed her away, harmed her, tried to manipulate her, despite their strong bond. The one that had tied them together for almost a century.

"I see. So what would you recommend to start with?"

There was a light in Tony's eyes as he went on a tangent about AI's and the beginning creation of one. He was talking animatedly, enthusiastically, with a type of passion that was only seen whenever technology was involved. And Roe tilted her head, paying attention to everything he said down to the most minuscule detail, twisting it in her mind, trying to see how she could apply Tony's tips for ACER. And of course, the still incomplete FINCH.

She carefully submitted strings of code, easing them into the little chip that contained the bunches of programs that would make an AI. The Central Matrix was the literal brain of ACER, connecting to his wiring, his hydraulics, his speech interpreters and his microphones. Like a human brain, it had to organise everything, run everything, and record and maintain the actual AI itself. Had that not been there, then the AI would have pretty much been in an empty shell.

A limp puppet with no strings. FRIDAY was looking over her code, adding her own inputs in an odd display. The AI was oddly chipper, and even more so open, and they were talking like it was a normal day. She knew enough about the Rogues to know that they didn't treat either of the AI's well during their stay at the Tower. A problem that only got worse after Ultron.

They didn't give the AI's their preferred genders- something that, Tony had admitted, he'd never programmed into them. They had learned what they preferred and had applied it to themselves. JARVIS, for example, had been sort of modelled after the real-life butler Jarvis, who Tony held so dear. But, Tony had never programmed JARVIS to take any kind of pronouns.

He had chosen that by himself. It was the same thing with FRIDAY and Karen: Tony was a big advocate of his AI's being able to choose what they wanted to do, and how they wanted to be referred to as. Had any of them asked him if they could change their name, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. He loved them that much.

Still, The Rogues- or rather, the Rogues before they were Rogues- had never really referred to them with their pronouns. "It" was the common one, or if their name was used, it would be in a demanding tone. They then got annoyed when the AI's spoke to them in an almost dismissive tone, reflective of the way that they themselves talked to them.

"FRI, what do you think of the Rogues?"

She asked, eyes flicking up to where she knew the camera was, fixing on them for the briefest of seconds. Returning her gaze to her laptop, she finished the initial matrix for ACER, saving the program onto the chip. It was as finished as it was going to get- until she came up with more things to add to it, depending on the test run.

Crow was sitting tall and proud on his cat tree in the corner of the room, basking in the sun like the king of a jungle. Belly up, akimbo almost, he stretched and twisted, digging his paws into the tree. Moving the matrix aside, for now, she worked on the encryption, to remove the ability to reverse engineer the actual chip.

Roe based it off of Tony's own encryption and would get Tony and Peter to go over it with a fine-tooth comb. Since ACER would be connected to the servers in Tony's lab- she didn't want ACER, who was supposed to help people, be used as a way to damage Tony. To damage anyone. Her family were limited in supply, dropping like flies, and she would do anything to keep a hold of them.

I don't like them. They hurt Boss, Mini-Boss, Rhodey, and you. They hurt everybody they came across, with no remorse whatsoever. They refuse to acknowledge their mistakes, and I can't forgive them for what they did.

It sounded odd, but there was anger in FRIDAY's voice. Hot, white, and furious, the Irish lilt hardening the syllables in the words, and making it sound downright hurt. There was a swell of something in her chest, warm and soft, fuzzy almost. She smiled gently at the camera, rubbing her neck a little abashedly. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the unintended compliment- she just wasn't used to receiving one.

FRIDAY poked at the firewall on the computer, before some of the lines were deleted and re-entered. Lowly, through Tony's power, she could feel the anger on a more physical sense, like it had come from any human. She could feel FRIDAY poking at the firewall, sending shivers like little pins and needles down her spine. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but she ignored it with heavy prejudice, looking carefully at the edits FRIDAY made.

She trusted FRIDAY, it was more for Roe's own sake that she understood everything in the code. She agreed wholly with FRIDAY, as much as she had loved Barnes before. She had looked up to him, for his experience with the world. How to adapt as something other than a robot, a weapon. A bond which she had cherished for almost a century.

And he had thrown it away, because of his childhood best friend. She clenched her fists, taking a deep breath, cooling her anger until it was simmering under the surface, spitting and boiling angrily, creeping under her skin. When she spoke again, her voice came out soft and resolute.

"How do you annul an adoption certificate?"

It was unsurprising that Peter showed up not long after she asked that. Not only had he gotten a knack for knowing when she'd asked something or was feeling potentially upset or angry, but she'd asked FRIDAY, who in turn, likely told JARVIS who informed Peter and Tony. It was odd in a way- she didn't know how to feel.

She'd gone so long without parents that she hadn't been used to having someone to call father. And for the few months she'd had one, nothing had really changed. She hadn't called Barnes father, their relationship hadn't changed, and he was her father in paper. It was part of the process to get an identity, and while she could have necessarily had one without proper birth parents, it would have made her a ward of the state due to her biological age.

It had been difficult to get adopted by Barnes, because of his status as the Winter Soldier. Even if Barnes hadn't left the country, a part of his pardon was to keep seeing a therapist each week. That was ignoring the other condition, to not leave the US without notifying government officials. He'd blown both of those requirements out of the water, so he was, even more, wanted than before.

He was a flight risk, and an even higher danger to the public because of his mental state. Peter appeared midway through FRIDAY's in-depth explanation of how to get it annulled, surprisingly easy compared to actually getting it signed.

To get an adoption annulled, it has to be either by the adoptee, the adopters, the state, or the adoptee's parents. It has to be proven that there is a significant need in order for it to be voided, such as a danger to the adoptee or unsuitable surroundings for the adoptee. If there is no parent or guardian to look after the adoptee, the child will become a ward of the state.

Peter wrapped his arm around her, carefully telegraphing his movements like he always did. He was considerate like that, always aware of when her mood was teetering dangerously on the edge. She wasn't quite that bad right now, but he didn't know that. It wasn't like she was making it obvious. Peter lowered down the lid of the laptop, the light dimming as it switched into sleep mode.

There was the faint sound of fabric being pulled at, as they turned their heads to look at Crow, who was looking at them while simultaneously batting the ball hanging off the tree.

"I won't ask if you're sure about it, because I know you thought it through."

He told her softly, as kindly as ever. She appreciated that: he didn't make her feel impulsive or immature and wasn't condescending. He respected her decisions in case of challenging them- but in the case that he truly believed that she was wrong, he would bring it up. She looked away for the briefest of moments, as Peter hummed in his throat, a light, chirpy note.

There was a matched look as Peter's phone rang, and Roe knew it was Tony calling. Who else would it be? Peter picked it up, and as Roe idly moved over to Crow's perch, scratching him behind his ears.

"He'll be home in ten."

* * *

Meanwhile with the Rogues

The plan was foolproof, simple enough in prospects. They'd planned it out, the two of them, to the best of their ability, using the intel Natasha gave them and using Bucky's knowledge as the Winter Soldier. T'Challa, though not necessarily approving, agreed that the conditions in which they were being kept in, under false allegations, were appalling. So while the Black Panther wasn't getting involved in the actual escape, Wakanda would be determining the security of the cameras and tech within the place.

Neither Steve nor Bucky were particularly tech-savvy, and while Steve wouldn't normally care for stealth- it was a cowardly way to do things- the operation had to be stealthy. It couldn't be sniffed out. He was confident that despite their disagreements, Natasha wouldn't give them up. They were a team after all. They had sleek new uniforms, courtesy of T'Challa.

Not only had they been given new uniforms- they weren't as nice as his old one, but it was better than nothing- but they had a new place to return to once they were all out. T'Challa would pick them up a little ways away from the Raft-which meant all they had to do was get back to America, and then break them out of jail. Simple. Bucky hadn't gotten any fancy weapons like Steve himself had- just a new arm.

A technologically advanced arm, much like the one Tony had made him- but an arm nonetheless. Steve had asked, on Bucky's behalf, for a rifle, but he'd been shot down. Steve hadn't gotten a definite answer as to why Bucky couldn't have a rifle- he was a damn good shot if that's what he was worrying about- and T'Challa had refused an answer every single time.

Still, it didn't matter- they could work their way around that problem. Their uniforms were dark in colour scheme, to help them hide easier. There was no sign of his stars and shield on his uniform, and the shields he had now- though strong and durable- were nothing compared to the one he'd had for years at this point. He turned to face Bucky, who had been quiet as of late.

Not quite as devoted as he'd been previously, more withdrawn and isolationist. He nudged him, sitting in the front of the car they'd "borrowed". Whoever they'd borrowed it from would get reimbursed once this whole situation was dealt with, and their reputations were restored.

"We'll be fine Buck. You and me- till the end of the line."

He wasn't sure what was more concerning- Bucky's silence or the cold chill in the air, reminding them of the monumental task they were about to go through. I'm Captain America- what could possibly happen?

So, through a large amount of trial and error, they'd managed to get to the Raft, the shadows clinging to their backs, obscuring them in the vaguest of senses. The lights were dimmed- the one's that were on knocked out with a single crushing grip. There were three sections in the Raft: the enhanced, non-enhanced, and the danger to society. Someone could be enhanced, but a low risk in the grand scheme of things.

Consequently, you didn't need to be enhanced to be a danger to society either. Clint, Scott and Sam were in the non-enhanced, as they possessed no extra abilities, and their contributions mainly consisted of their use of technology. Wanda was in the danger to society section, which Steve thought was pretty unfair. She was only a kid, and she hadn't done as much as some other people had! Tony had created a damn murder bot, but he wasn't in there.

Their gear wasn't being held on-site either- from what Natasha had told him, Tony had taken personal possession of all of their gear, aside from the Ant-Man suit, which had been given back to Pym Technologies, as a goodwill gesture by Stark Industries. He didn't get all this business talk, but it was evident to him that Tony was only playing nice for the sake of the cameras. It didn't matter: they'd get their gear back later.

Their first stop was to go get Wanda: stripped cruelly of her powers by the use of power-dampeners. Her powers were a part of her, and to have them taken away like they were nothing… it was just sickening. What happened to their Constitutional Rights? There wasn't much fight put up as they got to Wanda's cell, the air becoming almost cloggy.

The guards tried their best to take them down, but they were batted aside with ease. There were no serious injuries- they were gentle- but for now, they were the enemy. Obstacles that they needed to remove. They finally got to Wanda's cell, the room small and the bars thick. A test of his strength proved that they couldn't be broken by enhanced individuals.

With the sirens blaring, lights dancing up and down the wall, Steve placed the small thermite charge on the barred door, stepping back as Wanda followed the same advice. Bucky stared down the corridor aimlessly, back rigid and alert, a cold and calculating look on his face that looked unfeeling. As the door blasted open, Steve entered, his shields retracting into smaller bracer-like forms, and approached Wanda, who smiled happily, like a cat who got the canary.

He could see the red-hue in her eyes as she no doubt tried to access her powers, only to find herself stunned. Steve took great joy in tearing apart the collar, which landed on the floor in two halves, only to be crushed into dust by Wanda's power which rolled off of her in great waves.

"Let's go get the team back together."

And Wanda grinned, an amusing thing, like a shark that had gotten its prey. Soon our team will be back together- and soon, the Avengers will be back in business.

* * *

Author's Note

Hi everyone! How're you all?

Deja vu, huh. Feel like I've been getting that a lot lately. With every day seeming like a mirror of the last- a feeling not just limited to me- I always seem to be doing the same thing. Switch, Write, Draw, Write, Talk. Make website. Pretty much all my plans. Oh, and sort out my uni stuff- even though I'm unsure of whether I'll get to go or not.

Anyway, I'm pretty sure you're not here to hear me ramble on about my days. What have you guys done to pass the time? Apart from reading my _amazing _and _totally flawless _stories, of course.

Stay safe, and enjoy your week! I'll see you next time!

~Cait


	62. Chapter 62 - Torn

I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well, you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know, or seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore

There's nothin' where he used to lie  
The conversation has run dry  
That's what's goin' on

Nothing's fine, I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed

Torn, By Natalie Imbruglia, from the album Left of the Middle, released in 1997

* * *

"We could get it annulled. I'm sure the lawyers could get you emancipation too- in regards to your adoptive father being an international criminal. If emancipation doesn't fly, then we could get someone to apply for guardianship- not quite a parent, but someone who will watch over you in lieu of your adoptive parents."

Tony told Roe, as they all sat down in the common room, oddly relaxed despite it all. It was as if they were discussing the weather and not the fact that Roe was trying to sever all ties. Their bowls, previously full of fresh pasta which Tony had cooked before, sat on the table and their drinks were resting on little Arc Reactor coasters, small, about the size of his palm, with a blue glow in the middle.

The "Arc" came in the original circular design, along with the more modern triangular design. Peter had gotten them for Tony one Christmas as a novelty gift, not expecting the man to make much of them- but he loved them. So much, in fact, that they were all over the Tower, the man had ordered more to increase his army of ten or so.

It wouldn't be surprising to see other superheroes making an appearance- a similar design with a silver background compared to the normal red one, to represent War Machine, a red one with a webbed design on the front to represent himself, and most recently, a little red wolf howling, representing Roe. Speaking of which, it was difficult to make out her emotions, same as ever. They were carefully locked up, and wouldn't come out on anybody else's terms but hers.

_It's tough, losing a father. Losing a bond which I know she held so closely. That would be enough to crush anyone- it certainly crushed me and Tony, however reluctant we are to admit it. _

Her emerald eyes, shining like stars in the dark night sky, were hard and flinty, but she looked at Tony with appreciation. The same look she used to give Bucky. Crow was curled up on Tony's lap, and the man was idly running his hands through the Abyssinian's fur, as he purred contently. Crow, that is, not Tony. Tony purring would be weird.

"All we have to do is prove your independence, and emancipation should be easy. I'd have to talk to the family division of Stark Industries Lawyers- they come from the Maria Foundation and are well-more versed in this then my lawyers- but it should be within their abilities. We'd also have to try and serve Barnes his papers- but that might be a little difficult. Speaking of which: do you want to change your name, or are we sticking with Barnes?"

There was the ever so slight flinch the minute Tony said Barnes. From both Roe and Tony himself. Tony was no doubt thinking of his parents' murder or the events in Siberia, and Roe was probably just thinking of _everything_. Peter quickly changed the topic, the mood stuffy and thick. Crow dug his claws into Tony's thigh, eliciting a yelp from the man- for a kitten, his claws were pretty damn sharp.

Peter had been on the receiving end when he'd been caught in deep thoughts about the building he'd been trapped under when he was fifteen, remembering the creeping cold, the pain of being crushed alive. It was stupid, really, it affected him so much, almost three years later. If it wasn't people he loved dying, him being deserted or some other colourful variation of the two, then it was the damn building. Apparently, Crow hadn't taken too kindly to that, hence the claws to the stomach.

"I don't want Barnes."

The statement was quiet, solemn. Like someone who had lost too much- who had gained it all and lost it all in a matter of moments. _That's apt, I suppose. She had a family, but it splintered and cracked- and very few of us remained._ He didn't blame her for not wanting the memory of a family that was broken, and by severing all ties, she wouldn't have anything tying her down. Peter diplomatically reached out for his drink, taking a sip from the warm beverage, eyes flicking between the two.

"So we need a new name… one that preferably has some kind of lineage behind it.."

Peter murmured. For obvious reasons, the name couldn't be related to Peter- considering that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, it would be awkward if they both had the same name before marriage. If they were both called Parker- it would imply that they were either married- which wouldn't happen for a long time yet-or related, which would cause problems of its own.

Tony looked down at the ground, wringing his hands ever so slightly. He drummed his fingers against the cage of the Arc Reactor, a nervous tick if he'd ever seen one. There were no obvious signs of Tony being uncomfortable unless you knew to pick out the hands gestures. The hands were always Tony's gateway to showing his discomfort, whether it be through being handed an object, or fidgeting with something.

"I'd have no regrets about giving you my name- but I can't. Cause.."

He pulled out a piece of paper, passing it over to Peter, who accepted it. He was one of the few people who Tony didn't get uncomfortable giving them something. His owlish eyes widened as he scanned the neat print, looking between Roe and Tony with a sense of disbelief. He tilted his head, mouth slightly open in shock, shocked at the contents.

_That _was why Tony couldn't give her his last name. _Peter Benjamin Parker- request for adoption by Anthony Edward Stark. Both parties- that being the adoptees previous caretaker, May Parker, and the new adopter, Anthony Edward Stark, agree that Mr Stark shall now have full guardianship of Peter Benjamin Parker, provided he agrees with his provided signature._

"You're… _adopting me?"_

Tony smiled, looking away before focusing on Peter again, fondness evident in his whiskey eyes. He nodded, confidently, and Peter got up to hug his dad. He'd always thought of him like that- well, not always, but Tony had always been a father figure-and apart from that time where- no, let's not go there- he'd never called him dad. Maybe, he would never constantly do it- but it was one of the titles he constantly attributed to Tony.

"Of course you can still see May and that- it won't really change anything-"

Roe looked on with a smile as Peter wrapped his arms around the sitting down man, careful of the Arc, squeezing him ever so slightly. He burrowed his face in the crook of Tony's neck, aloof and joyful as Crow meowed from between them. Abashed, Peter pulled away as Tony stared at Crow with a mock glare, the cat coiling and jumping up onto Tony's shoulder, where he perched.

"We were having a moment."

Crow, in all his smug pride and glory, batted Tony's cheek, making Tony laugh as he reached up to scratch the cat's head. Roe moved to Peter's side, reaching out for his hand, as their fingers interlocked, warm and fuzzy. The atmosphere was joyful and light, as Peter hummed, on top of the world.

He was so happy- and as they tended to do, they made him feel on top of the world. The AI's echoed their own forms of congratulations, FRIDAY changing Peter's form of address from Mini-Boss, to Baby Stark- which sounded too much like that damned Baby Shark- which would probably last for a long time. JARVIS, being ever formal, stuck with Master Peter.

"Still, what will Roe's new name be?"

"Well… I do have _one _other name she could have."

They both looked at Tony, a little confused. Even Peter didn't quite understand the "other name." Most people only had one- and Tony's was Stark. It wasn't as if it was on the side of the Tower- Avengers had been removed quite a while ago-or the name of his company. And it couldn't be Edwin Jarvis' name either- not only would that be unlikely, but the Jarvis' had been buried for a long time now, and bringing that name back would open up old wounds.

There was no one that would willingly sign their name over to a virtual stranger- the Jarvis' grandchildren were much younger than Tony himself, and didn't really know much about him. They didn't even know that Tony always covered their bills, out of a feeling of graciousness to the father-like figure. Tony waved a hand at the AI's camera, and a projection of a face he knew quite well appeared, the image dated and old looking.

A woman with wiry blond hair was smiling at the camera, looking relatively young. Brown eyes- the absolute mirror of Tony's- were gazing at the babe in her arms, cradling him protectively with a tenacity that could only be compared to that of a tiger. She was wearing a light blue gown, so pale that it looked closer to a paler grey, and there was a pearl necklace settled around her neck.

With her hair pulled back into the bun, there was a hand on her shoulder, though the owner was just out of shot. Peter didn't need to be told who the woman was- it was obvious from the second she appeared- she was Maria Stark, Tony's beloved mother.

"This is my mother- Maria Collins Stark, nee Carbonell."

Peter tilted his head inquisitively. He was bright enough to read between the lines- the Carbonell line was still technically living- Tony being the last descendant. He may not have it by name, or through official channels, but it still belonged to him. Maria Stark's last name was not actively circulated around any time period, and as cruel as it sounded, she only became relevant once she married Howard.

Be that for good or for bad. The name was as casual as Parker, or even Barnes, and there was little known about Maria Carbonell specifically. When they'd gotten involved with SHIELD- the fledgeling agency it had been back then- the name had been scrubbed heavily, almost being left with no backstory. As far as everyone was concerned, officially, Mr and Mrs Carbonell never had a daughter.

Certainly not a daughter who went on to marry Howard Stark. Howard and SHIELD's influence reached everywhere, even when it was a baby organisation. Peter only knew about this because he'd asked Tony about Maria- not Howard, never Howard- and what she was like. Or would that be Grandmother by now? _All this stuff is confusing. _And while he didn't doubt that Tony had thought this through, there was a problem of using that identity for Roe.

If the Carbonell's never had a daughter, then Roe couldn't exist. Faking her background was easy enough due to the lack of knowledge, but all it would take is one person to go through the local records and well… everything would come undone.

"I thought you said her record got…?"

Tony nodded, humming a little bit as he did. Crow rubbed his head against Tony's cheek from his perch, looking adorable in the same process. As Tony's hand reached up to scratch the Abyssinian's chin- the kitten leaning into the touch and tilting his head- Tony answered the question, looking off into the distance at Roe.

"It did. But Maria Stark never publicly spoke about her family. It doesn't take a genius to claim that they were put into protection in case of corporate espionage. I even have an example- in 1962, Brian Mathers, CEO of MedTek, was blackmailed by the CEO of Alchemax into a merger that was highly beneficial for Alchemax, and less so for MedTek. It lead to a public outcry once Brian refused, resulting in his family "mysteriously" dying from "food poisoning.""

Roe opened her mouth as if to say something, but cut off halfway as JARVIS rang out, his voice level and unconcerned in nature.

_Sir, there's been a break-in at the Raft. There seems to be a mass breakout of all prisoners, instigated by Barnes and Rogers. You are cleared by the Accords to enter and subdue all those who resist. _

Tony bit his lip unsurprised, before carefully plucking Crow off his shoulder and placing him onto the floor. He looked at the two teens, his eyes flinty, but also painfilled- the trauma of Siberia lingering, as the latest version of his suit, crimson in colour with vibrant gold highlights oozed out of his skin, starting from the tips of his fingers and toes, and rolling over his body.

It circled around his Arc Reactor as it hardened, the suit looking as strong as any of the other counterparts. Tony double-tapped his Arc as if to confirm its security, as small vein-like colourations appeared, all originating from the Arc, slipping into the crevices with ease. _It's an intimidating suit that I wouldn't want to cross- fully capable of working with Tony's Extremis. _

"Petey, Roe, time to suit up. And Roe- your new suit is ready."

There was no hesitation as Tony gestured at her bracelet, still around her wrist. She looked at it, and double-tapped it, eyes flicking open in surprise as small microbots crept up her arm, just like some of Tony's suit could. The Iron Spider made its way into the living room, directed by Karen, the suit splitting apart and attaching itself to him, first by the bracers and legs.

They curled around his body as the chestplate grabbed onto him with a soft oomph, the attached parts reaching out to those already there, connecting and forming a nearly complete suit of armour, completed when the helmet came on, and his HUD visualised.

_Good afternoon Peter. _

Karen greeted, polite as ever, as the world came to light in a smooth transition. Roe's suit had nearly finished forming, curling around her arms, which glowed ever so slightly. The chestpiece, in a similar fashion to Peter's own, had a wolf symbol on it, a brown colour, to go with the navy blue and gold combo of the suit, with accented brown highlights.

The helmet had the same style of eyes and mouth as their own suits but was sleeker, narrower than theirs. It clung to her form neatly like a second skin, armour impenetrable. Pockets lined around the waist, sealed to the suit, only openable when Roe so demanded it. It was intimidating but suiting, and they both looked at Tony, who went silent for a moment as the blue lights within the suit intensified.

"Vision and Rhodey will meet us there. Roe, in place of your AI, since FINCH isn't ready, FRIDAY will help you."

Roe nodded in acceptance, and they stepped out into the balcony. Tony and Roe placed their hands out to the sides, flat, and hovered off of the balcony, one of which was more silent than the other, whereas Peter just straight-up jumped off, entering a dive. The air rushed against his face, wind-speeds and other factors being calculated on the corner of his HUD, and he felt the adrenaline through his veins.

He straightened up and fired a web, lifting himself up and through the air, heading to the Raft- and he wasn't getting a good feeling. There was something ominous, and his Spider-Sense was tingling: only getting stronger as he got closer. Roe looked at him in concern, and he shook his head. _I'm fine_. Is what he wanted to say- and he hoped it would still be true by the time he got to the Raft.

* * *

Author's Note

Hiya all!

A lot of stuff is going on this chapter: Peter's adoption, Roe's potential reversal of the adoption, and the breakout at the Raft. First things first: the adoption. I've had this planned for a while, like, chapter twelve a while. It might've been a little predictable maybe: I'm not the best at keeping things subtle. But yes, I've built up Tony's relationship with Peter, and consequently, Pepper's as well, since the initial chapters. I just see them as father and son, especially after the fallout of Far From Home, and Endgame in general. It's a dynamic I can appreciate because I know what it's like to look up to someone as a father figure, even when they aren't your father.

I figured it was an eventuality: I was upset to see that it never formally happened.

Next, the unadoption. Like I said to some of my reviewers, it was a tricky subject. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to go ahead with it or not. I didn't want to cause offence or undermine the significance of adoption, and I didn't want to make it seem as if the person who was being adopted deserved to be cast away. I tried to reflect it in the best a way I could, but please know I didn't mean to cause offence if I did. It's a weighty decision, and I think that Roe wants to annul it because Bucky was no longer her father: he treated her horribly from the point of the civil war. By breaking it off (I hate that terminology), she's almost preserving the fonder memories of when Bucky _was _like her father.

Finally, the breakout of the Raft. We'll have some action next chapter, and the topics I mentioned today won't be really discussed in depth until after this has finished. It's not as if they can just sit and talk about it in the middle of a breakout.

Also, I have no idea about any kind of law, especially American. So... my knowledge about adoption and adoption annulment is based on a little bit of research I did beforehand, but I doubt it's legally binding in any way or form.

Right.

Thank you for all the reviews and listening to that long ramble of an author's note. I hope to see you next time, and enjoy!

~Cait


	63. Chapter 63 - Silver Lining

Waking up alone inside your head  
While bleeding out the words I never said  
I sleep alone laying next to you  
With so much to say but nothing new

Turn to me  
Tell me what you need  
(Even if it's me to pack up all my stuff and leave)  
Whisper with words still laced in blood  
(let the silence be the comfort that I never was)

Silver Lining, by Ace of Hearts, from the album Silver Lining, released in 2020

* * *

The suit Tony had made for her was impressive. It was as if it was made specifically for her- which well, it was- and it covered her like a second skin. It held everything she could possibly ask for in a suit, and unlike the ones she'd had before, it didn't sacrifice mobility over strength. The suit interacted with her on a deeper level, thanks to her technopathy powers that both she and Tony shared.

She could feel every pulse of energy like it was her pulse, the hum of the miniature Arc Reactors like it was speaking to her. She could feel FRIDAY throughout the suit, her entire being wired into it with a careful ease. They hadn't tested how she would feel pain- whether the suit would take the feeling away, or whether she would feel it either way. Roe chose not to focus on any of that, instead focusing on the Raft, which was in their view.

She was aware that there was a full scale breakout on hand- and she was seriously questioning whether Barnes had been replaced with an alien or something because as much as she hated everything about HYDRA, they most certainly did not encourage prison breaks en mass- and she knew that it was going to be dangerous.

Not only were there serious criminals in there who likely wanted all of them dead, but there were the rogues and super-human/mutants in there too. If they got out into the city- it would be a disaster for everyone.

_The mission is to subdue and apprehend guys. Though the Rogues are reported to be there, priority must be on the city, and due to the danger of the Rogues, do not engage alone._

Rhodey reported over the comms, as they landed just inside the Raft, right in the heat of the moment. The outer wall hadn't been breached as of yet, and none of the people able to fly had taken off yet either. It was almost as if they were chained there, by some purpose or reason. The minute their feet were on the ground, Rhodey and Vision on the North side, they were attacked with a vengeance.

The few prison guards who had been on the outside had the targets taken off of them as they all seemed to focus on Tony and Roe for some reason. They largely ignored Peter unless he attacked them, and Rhodey and Vision were reporting the same. In fact, they didn't ignore Vision.

They were practically repelled by him, straying as far away as they could from him. They leapt into action quickly- literally in the case of Tony and Peter- while Roe stayed on the ground, using her close-quarters combat and metal abilities to incapacitate and pin her enemies.

She ducked under a punch, grabbing the arm and placing weight on the back of her heel, pulling and spinning, sending the guy barrelling into some of his cronies. These were just goons, and while they were annoying in swarms, they were fairly easy to thin out.

Crossing her arms, another blow glanced off of the armour, and she allowed her arms to flicker with fire, burning through the centre of the prison jumpsuit. Grabbing her pocket, the suit responding to her thoughts, she grabbed a few balls of metal- solid steel- and threw them at the fallen foes, encouraging it to creep up and snake around their arms and legs, pinning them to the ground and out of the way for now.

_Any sign of the Rogues?_

Everyone answered in the negative before Roe sensed something coming her way, and used the air to push her to the side, narrowly avoiding a scorpion like tail. Turning sharply, and hovering in the air, he saw a man in a green-like suit. With a rounded green helmet, and a red-visor covering the eyes, his face was completely sealed off. Each hand had three digits, each foot two.

The armour covered from head to toe, with especially thick plates covering the shoulders, knees, and the tail. Each part of the tail was almost an individual link, and there was a blade-like tip to it, which Roe had narrowly avoided having embedded in her shoulder. While the suit looked somewhat goofy, and much less intimidating then the Iron Man suit, her opponent was not one to be misjudged or underestimated. She dropped into a defensive stance, watching Scorpion for any trace of an attack.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

He growled, smiling sinisterly like he had a vendetta against Roe. It confused her slightly as she dodged another strike of his tail with ease, resulting in Scorpion adjusting his position by leaping cat-like onto the wall, claws digging deeply into the concrete wall. She'd never met the man before- hadn't even been around when he'd been incarcerated by Peter.

There was something malevolent in the air- something she'd thought was just a result of all the enemies in the area. And while it was difficult to tell due to the red visor Scorpion was wearing, it definitely looked like there was a red hue there. Roe leapt to the side of another strike, reaching into the armour and throwing a shard of metal, to test his reflexes.

With a few seconds, the tail prosthetic- because it wasn't natural, that much was evident- tilted, revealing the sharp blade. The metal blade refracted off of the shard, embedding itself in the dirt. She stared at him, and their eyes locked, almost a sign of war going on between the two. Between two predators, trying to back the other down into submission. But she would not falter.

"This is Red Wolf. The Scarlet Witch is influencing everyone here, I believe. I'm fighting Scorpion."

There was a hush over the comms as Roe leapt forwards, throwing a punch towards the armour. He raised his hands to block the attack, his tail sliding inbetween to try and catch her. FRIDAY warned her of an incoming attack which she danced around, grabbing the tail and trying to test if she could warp it.

Hands tensed and strangling the tail, she concentrated, feeling the power floor thrown her, thrumming in her veins, eager to respond to her instruction. She welded the tail out, impeding its mobility.

_I think the same thing. There's a red haze to their eyes._

Peter answered as Roe was forced to dance back, avoiding a sweep with the legs. A glob of an acid-like substance spat at her feet, corroding the earth and killing whatever life there had been. FRIDAY began analysing the substance, but it didn't take a genius to establish that she should stay well away from it. If that was what it could do to the earth… she didn't want to find out what it could do to skin.

She threw out her shield, searching out for the hum of her teammates mind. Roe allowed her instincts to flood to mind, taking control of her body as it moved fluidly, a result of her intense training. The last thing she wanted was for Wanda to torture them again: and she, perhaps selfishly, didn't want them to know about her. It was a vindictive move, sure, but she wanted to be able to hurl the adoption amendment in their face.

_You can't treat me like this and expect to get away with it. For me to roll over and let you get away with it. _Peter's was the mind she found first, and it was as warm and affectionate as ever. She gently eased it into her hold, giving it a little squeeze, before moving on to the next one, who was Tony. It made sense, considering they were close together, fighting side by side.

Tony's was bright, thrumming with energy, racing a mile a minute. But it too responded well to her sense, even if it was as scarred and pain-filled as ever. She snaked around, trying to find Rhodey, who was far away. It was as far stretch as it ever could be, and he could feel her mind stretching, struggling to reach out to wrap around Rhodey.

But she still persevered, twisting out of the way of another lunge, ignoring another taunt by Scorpion. Eventually, she found it, the odd feeling of exhaustion flooding through her, causing shaking limbs and an intense strain on her body. Rhodey's mind was quickly engulfed by hers as she snapped back to awareness, the metal of the armour stopping a strike to her ribs.

_Keep alert team._

Rhodey's words were hissed in her ears, a dull roar as she let loose a fireball, roaring out of her palm and homing in on Scorpion's chest, which he dodged, almost as gracefully as Roe. The adrenaline in her veins burned, searing in intensity, as she narrowed his eyes at him. He launched forwards, and she went forwards to meet the attack. As his tail went to slice across her abdomen, she propelled herself up in the air, placing one foot on the tail and sending it flying down into the ground.

As the earth reached up to pin it, she reached up, left hand curled, and punched him across the jaw, cracking the orange visor that he was wearing. She went to throw another punch, but was forced back yet again by his tail, which he'd managed to snake out from underneath its entombment. _This thing is getting on my nerves. _She could hear Peter babbling at his enemies, in that awfully endearing way that only he could muster.

In a way, he and Roe were polar opposites. He liked the sound whereas she liked the silence. But there was a colloquialism that Tony had taught her- opposites attract. He'd used Pepper as an example. He was talkative and fast-thinking, often trying to do many things at one time, whereas Pepper was more quiet, taking time to process every thought.

_It's not necessarily a bad thing. He told her, scratching behind Crow's ear as he perched on Roe's shoulder. She tilted her head, curious. Surely it would be better if they had lots in common, because they could enjoy lots of things together. Neither would be secluded in an attempt to branch out. Tony smiled a wry smile, one that was commonplace nowadays. More often then not, he was smiling, a joyful and uplifted soul. _

_Almost like Roe herself. "If you're together all the time, then you'll get bored of them, no matter how much you love them. It's a fact of life. If you both like different things, then you'll have something to talk about- it's likely the other person wouldn't know about it. You can enthuse them with it."_

Tony, for someone who didn't think he was a good teacher, often had a lot of uplifting insights about the world. Something that she'd grown to appreciate. She continued fighting with that mindset she had, almost tunnel vision like. Ducking under the fist, she caught it, sparks emerging through the armour and dancing all along Scorpion. She was aiming to short circuit the suit- if she did that, nothing would move.

Roe could feel each wire, each thrum of electricity that danced through the suit, going from point A to B in a vast network. Each point, she could almost seize, stopping it with a mere thought alone, like those who's lives she'd ended. Clearing her mind, and her thoughts, the sparks she'd brought to life surged, short-circuiting the suit and freezing his movements.

"I… can't… move."

He grit out, snarling at her. Roe allowed herself to smile a little, leaping into action. The smile was a vicious one, bearing her teeth almost ferally. Launching herself into the air, she struck him across the face with her metal clad foot, feeling bones give way underneath her strike. She then followed with a jab and kick combo, the metal easily breaking down underneath her strikes. It folded in on itself, spiral-like cracks emerging, before the suit rebooted, allowing Scorpion to retreat back.

"That was the point."

She deadpanned, crossing her arms to brace against yet another blow. This time though, he countered, the punch instead aiming to distract her, the tail surging towards her like a missile. Though she lurched out the way, the tail still managed to catch the side of her suit, cutting through the metal just as easily as she had done to him earlier. Though she gritted her teeth at the pain radiating through her form, she yanked the tail out, sending large shockwaves coursing through the suit.

_Interior damage detected. Fixing the damage will take some time. I detect a severe puncture to your lower hip. I also detect a foreign substance in your system. Would you like me to inform Boss?_

Roe shook her head openly, knowing that the wound was not a serious wound. The foreign substance though… that was more cause for concern. She knew that if she gave her system enough time, she'd either burn it out, sweat it out, or completely eradicate it from her body. It wouldn't stay for long, that much she knew.

The burning feeling she felt throughout her body was intense, and it was causing some form of discomfort, but it could be ignored, for now. Scorpion had collapsed from the electricity coursing through his body, and she abruptly let go of the tail, it dropping to the ground faster then a dead rock. _Subdue the prisoner. Remove the suit. What kind of a prison keeps their prisoner's weapons on site? _

Walking over without so much as a limp or a flinch- and ignoring the wet, sticky sensation of blood near her wound- she pulled him out of the suit with ease, cutting through the middle like one would if they were cutting a bread roll.

Pulling the bruised and unconscious man out of the suit, she slammed him into the ground, the earth pulling him in almost, cuffs wrapping around his wrists, waist, neck, and ankles. It was compact, and thick enough that he wouldn't be able to break free easily. Standing, she walked away, keeping a wary eye on the unconscious Scorpion.

_I could use some help fighting Electro if any one can assist._

"I'm on my way Spider-Man."

Roe told him, launching herself into the air and heading over to where Peter was. Normally, you were supposed to call out your location over the comms, but it was easy to see where the two of them were considering Electro was drawing electricity from the pylons, the energy taking an almost physical form the closer it got.

In the few minutes it had taken to get over to Peter, the gaping hole in her suit had fixed, revealing no trace of the injury within. As she would like to keep it- if they knew of her injury, they'd only be distracted. They'd compromise the mission because they'd be too busy thinking of her injury, or be distracted in some way or form.

It was better that they didn't know- she didn't want to be fussed over when she could deal with it herself. Peter didn't turn to look at her as she approached, instead sending web flying at Electro, who simply turned incorporeal, running from one power line to the other._ That's… impressive. I wonder if I could do that? Now is not the time for that thought, but it is worth investigating later._

"Distract him, Spider-Man. I'm going to cut the power lines."

_Be careful. Fifty-thousand volts isn't fun for anyone._

"I'll be fine- I won't get too close."

As Peter carefully watched for where Electro would re-emerge, Roe pulled out a piece of metal, shaping it into a small, four-pronged shuriken. It was an unusual choice of weapon, but it kept her well away from the powerline and was a lot more subtle then a flying sword. Like one would a frisbee, she threw it so the blades were flat, cutting through the air and wire with ease.

The black wire detached, sparking and hissing angrily at being cut, and Roe moved onto the next one, the burning feeling of her wound subsiding ever so slightly. But Electro seemed to catch on to their plan, as he stood in front of the next one, hands outstretched to fire electricity at her. She gracefully blocked it with a shard of her metal, specifically attuned to resist electricity. Still, she watched with narrowed eyes, as she and Peter stood together, staring the villain down. _This might be more difficult then I anticipated._

* * *

Author's Note

So, uh, fun fact. I'm actually caravanning right now. I don't have my laptop with me so I edited this the best I could. But it might mess up a little- bare with me! I'll update it when I'm back on Wednesday afternoon!

Thank you for all the support! I say this every week but feel like I don't say it enough. But I've got to go- my Mum's getting annoyed at me cause I'm on my phone.

Welp.

See you next time!

~A Caravanning Bookworm


	64. Chapter 64 - Warning Sign

When the truth is  
I miss you  
Yeah the truth is  
That I miss you so

A warning sign  
It came back to haunt me, and I realized  
That you were an island and I passed you by  
When you were an island to discover

Come on in  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign…

Warning Sign, by Coldplay, from the album A Rush of Blood to the Head, released in 2002

* * *

Out of all the villains he'd faced, Electro was one of the most annoying. It wasn't the man's attitude or anything, but electricity. It shorted out everything, even with the modifications he made. He might as well make a suit out of rubber. At least then he'd be immune to the God damn electricity. Out of everyone, the two of them were the best options to fight an electricity-based baddie.

Tony was screwed because all it would take is one spark of electricity to short out the entire suit. Then Tony… Tony goes plummeting to the ground in a death spiral. The same thing applied to Rhodey who narrowly avoided the same thing once before. He wouldn't be as lucky the second time around. Vision… was a no go. If Tony and Rhodey were weak against electricity, compared to Vision, they practically had an immunity.

And while Peter and Sparrow's suit could short out just as easily, both could recover- Peter with his inherent stickiness, and Roe with her air hover-y thingy. Or her dragon changing ability… Basically, they were set. Plus, Roe could somewhat redirect the electricity- at least, he assumed she could- which meant that it was unlikely he'd be greeting 50,000 volts any time soon.

Cutting the powerlines only solved a little bit of their problem- it didn't really weaken him. Cut off his ability to travel, yes, cut off his power? Not so much. What they had to do was cut off his escape and ground him- with a lightning rod or something similar. Then redirect the power into something else or somewhere else: just to dispose of it.

Then, and only then, could the power dampening gloves be put on. Peter dropped down into a combat stance, eyes of the Spider-Man suit narrowing in preparation. Roe dropped to beside Peter again, staring down Electro.

"I have an idea. Can you make a lightning rod? I'll draw him away."

Roe nodded, eyes warily fixed on Electro. In her hands, she twirled a shard of metal, which she placed both hands-on, running them outwards. It almost seemed to bow out under her control, elongating into a simple silver-coloured staff.

She twirled it with intent, like something out of an action film. I don't want to be on the wrong end of that thing. It looks… sore. Roe darted away as Peter jeered at Electro, fists outstretched, eyes taunting.

"Come on then Sparkie."

"My name is Electro."

The human embodiment of electricity snarled, charging towards Peter with an almost tunnel-like vision of focus. He leapt back, feet skidding against the floor as he glared at Electro, swapping his webs for his insulated ones- ones that wouldn't carry a current. That, of course, limited his variety of options when it came to actually use them, but hey ho. Better than getting electrocuted. _Focus Peter._

"Y'know, Bolt, where does all your electricity come from? Like, do you just make it? Or do you draw on it?"

He groaned, shooting out a bolt of lightning that Peter jumped clear away from, knowing of electricity's habit of arcing towards anything that grounds it. A few webs found themselves landing on Electro's body, lingering for the briefest of seconds before it dissolved, leaving no marks at all.

"Karen-"

He grunted, pulling himself out of the way of another bolt, this one closer enough for his spidey-sense to drill inside his head. He fired a few more shots, looking subtly at Roe, who shook her head slightly. Need a few more minutes. It was impressive the structure she'd constructed- the steel staff from earlier, stabbed deep into the ground.

From the bottom, there were four extra supports, keeping it firmly rooted, and four at the top, arcing outwards in order to attract more electricity. As it was going at the minute, it'd conduct electricity fairly well, but wouldn't actually attract it.

"Remind me to make more electricity proof webs."

Reminder scheduled Peter. When would you like it?"

Karen asked him, chirpy as ever. He jumped out of the way, webbing some fallen debris, and swinging it towards Electro, nailing him in the torso as he tried to leap out of the way. Gotcha. I should become a pitcher for a baseball team- although, I'd probably hurt someone if I threw it full force.

"When we're back at the Tower, thanks."

He lunged forwards again, webbing a trashcan lid and hurling it towards Electro, who batted it away like it was nothing. Electro stepped forwards, before disappearing in a flash of light, the faintest wisps of sparks jumping from side to side. His eyes warily tracked the position, which wasn't easy, even with enhanced sight.

There was the faintest hints of energy, and Peter could feel the hairs on his arms stand up on edge. He closed his eyes, in order to focus on his Spider-Sense, hands jumping and ready to pull the trigger on his web-shooters at any time. Though cutting off his sight, however temporary it may be, it put emphasis on his other senses. Probably because there was less activity for his brain to monitor, so it could be put to something else.

At least, that was the simple explanation. The actual explanation would be a little more difficult and Peter couldn't explain it while trying to avoid being electrocuted. The hairs rose on the back of his neck, and he could hear the weakest crackle of electricity- the sound almost muted, like it was consciously trying to be quiet.

Where is he… come on Pete. I can sense him… he's…. there! He pushed himself forwards, spinning around and throwing a punch that caught him across the jaw, the first physical punch of the fight. Despite having plenty of gadgets, electricity was a weakness. A weakness that wasn't much of a problem, considering the number of people who could control electricity was at about three at the minute. Electro, Roe, and Thor.

If there was anyone else, then Peter didn't know about them. Of course, there tended to be a reason that you stayed well away from Electro, because while he'd landed the punch with some force behind it- hearing an oddly satisfying click accompanying the splintering of metal- the short and sharp shock wasn't.

It coursed through his veins eliciting a sharp grunt as every muscle seemed to lock up, the suit seemingly becoming more of a tomb than an asset. The HUD flickered ominously, as Peter clenched his fists, trying to fight past the current that was coursing through his body, eager to tunnel deep into the ground.

Electro opened his mouth to say something but didn't get far as something rammed into him, quick and sharp. He narrowed his eyes, twitching as something huge coiled in front of him, wings flared high and tail lashing angrily, like a cat.

Even Electro looked surprised, being launched back into the wall, clearing a small path of guards. The dragon turned around, and he recognised the eyes immediately. How could he not when he stared into them every day.

She opened her maw, revealing several teeth, as she gently picked him up, teeth catching on the paralysed armour, and throwing him on her back, a warm huff of breath in his face. He could practically feel the admonishment, in that weird way that she meant it more in a caring way than in an actual insult. I told you to be careful.

Reboot initialising Peter. Please hang on.

Roe roared, bullets ricocheting off her armour as they all decided to focus on her. Her wings folded up, providing an almost buffer between the paralysed Peter and the bullets, and fired a quick fireball. He could almost feel the heat as it travelled up her long throat, emerging with a shrill whistle and screech. The long tail with the spike at the end turned and twisted, sweeping everybody who came into contact with it.

Reboot complete. The Iron Spider has returned to complete functionality. May I suggest you avoid such electric shocks in the future?

"Yeah yeah."

He slipped off her back, which she most definitely noticed but didn't show, continuing to treat herself to slow-roast alla prisoner. She wouldn't seriously hurt them, but those burns… they would hurt. A slitted eye slowly focused on him, before she flicked her head towards the other direction, where she'd been standing mere moments before. Autonomously, her suit, now empty of any occupant, was bringing a complete lightning rod over to him, which he took, it weighs about as much as an infant-toddler.

The suit then folded in on itself, dissolving into a pile of nanobots, giving Peter the creepy-crawly feeling that ants did. It swarmed around Roe, causing her to startle somewhat in surprise as she approached Peter yet again, bowing down and hissing, again reminding Peter of a cat. Are we sure her name is Sparrow and not something to do with a cat? Has she been replaced with Crow?

The armour rearranged itself over Roe, covering her wings and membranes with the same material as her armour was, and her body covered in almost the brittle skeleton, not quite fully covering her, but providing some degree of support. Like always, Roe noticed everything, and gently swatted him with a tail, while shooting off another fireball. Pay attention.

"Sorry sorry."

Electro finally came back into the battle, peeling out of the wall that Roe had slammed him into. He curled his fists around the staff, pointing it out towards him. Roe huffed, curling her teeth, pouncing forwards with her ever-present grace. A surprising mental image considering the fact that she was a huge dragon and grace didn't seem to be friends with that concept.

Electro hissed, the sound like crackling electricity, but the red hue he seemed to be under before had gone, leaving just a regularly annoyed villain in their wake. He shot sparks at Roe who looked at him with slitted eyes, not budging an inch or even making an attempt to avoid the attack. Did she get concussed or something? She should be trying to avoid the shocks! I'm not close enough for the lightning rod to work!

She thumped her tail on the ground, motioning towards the lightning rod, the universal sign for bury it here. The attack hit her, but she stood nonplussed, and there was nothing to indicate she was in pain. No slight shift in her breathing pattern, no slight stagger. He pushed the rod as deep in as it could go, before Roe smacked it with the base of her tail, causing the earth to unsettle as it became focused in place.

She flared her wings, sweeping in a circle as she knocked them all down like skittles. He dropped down into a steeper fighting stance, firmly webbing Electro and wrapping his webs around the rod.

"Sorry about this, Sparkie."

Of course, he wasn't sorry at all.

* * *

Every muscle Peter had was burning, stretched and tensed to their limit. Bruises no doubt littered both his form and everybody else's because they'd been at this now for a few hours without a break. Roe had still taken on her dragon form, which was handy when it came to thinning out crowds. Who knew there were so many people in here?

Nobody had seen the Rogues, and they hadn't gone after them because there were bigger fish to fry. Like what seemed like thousands of former-prisoners, enhanced and non-enhanced alike, wanting to use NYC as their stomping grounds. He was running low on webs, meaning he'd been trying to save them for when he needed to pin down people.

Electro was currently webbed to the concrete wall, small shards of metal surrounding just outside of his body: so he couldn't use his electricity. Scorpion was down for the count, and Tony and Rhodey had beaten down the Vulture, an enemy Peter hadn't had to face in a long time. Buildings weren't forgettable, and nor were crashing alongside a plane.

Vision had taken down a large swarm of enemies single-handedly, and also Abomination because he couldn't hit what he couldn't hit. Vision's phasing ability was helpful in that case. Kraven and Rhino were left, and they were stuck with Kraven. Who was currently staring at his girlfriend like she was a piece of meat.

It was bad enough that the guy had an obsession with Peter- all he'd done was put him in jail when he'd literally been pounced upon and he'd nearly killed a couple of guys- but now one on his girlfriend? Really? Kraven looked odd without his typical lion-print trousers and lion print shirt. Though his hair still looked like a mane, his shoes still made out of snakeskin, he looked like a shadow of the man he'd been once. Of course, that didn't make him any less dangerous.

"My my. Aren't you a unique predator? Yes… I can feel it."

"Kraven, o'buddy o'pal. That's creepy."

Roe hissed her agreement, flaring her tail and her wings, a whistle building up in her throat. Peter placed his hand on her scales, feeling the warmth that seeped through the suit and into the palm of his hand. Apparently dragons are warm-blooded. I would've thought they were cold-blooded considering their close relations to lizards. Kraven looked between the two of them, twirling his dagger, a sharp, bone-bladed thing, carefully with a sense of respect and danger.

"I have not seen a specimen as unique as you. You will provide a good test for my skills, you and the Spider both."

He stalked forwards like a predator after its prey, and Roe bared her teeth. Peter tilted his head at her, slightly. How much of that are the instincts with the body, and how much is Roe herself? When do the instincts end and humanity begin? It wasn't a big question or concerning one for Peter, he just didn't want to get jumped if he got in her way.

Spiders weren't much match against a dragon, even if he'd like to kid himself. Kraven growled, lunging forwards, much slower then he'd ever done against Peter: he was testing the waters. Testing her reflexes, and gauging her fighting style, to seek out weaknesses and take advantage of them. Roe stared at him, eyes narrowing as he stepped forwards, going to slash her chest.

Coiling, her head pressing down, and her throat obscured, she swiped at the air, her claws sharp and deadly. The movement was sloppy, slow, shaky. Completely unlike her usual movements. But all he had to do was observe her to realise why. Just like Kraven was observing her responses, she was underplaying them, having caught on to what Kraven was doing.

Speaking of which, Kraven leapt back from the claw, as Peter pushed off the ground with his spider-arms, launching forwards, his right fist pulled back in an attempt to strike him across the jaw. Kraven dodged back, clicking his teeth tauntingly, as Peter was pulled back, dodging the dagger swipe which his Spider-Sense was about to tell him about. Roe's tail was curled around him, not tight, but able to pick him up, and deposited him on her back.

"Ay, Wolf! Let me join in!"

It was her turn to stalk forwards, claws digging into the earth, that weird whistling sound emerging again. She flared her wings upwards, creating an updraft, as she flicked her neck out, shooting a small fireball off in his direction, which he rolled out of the way of, charging towards them. Peter could see Karen receiving a message, translating it for him, as he realised it was from Roe.

I have a plan. I'm going to throw you in the air, take Kraven, and take him into the air. You punch him down and I'll catch you.

The logistics of that were a bit on the iffy side, but then again, so was transforming into a dragon. At the very least, for some reason, should Roe not be able to catch him, he'd have a parachute. Not that he didn't trust her, but well, Parker luck. And that was assuming that Tony didn't have a heart attack when he found out that he was however many feet in the air.

He nodded, eyes narrowed, as he tensed up, as his girlfriend twisted mid lunge, trying to bat Kraven with her tail. He dodged it effortlessly, retaliating with a knife which just glanced off of her thick scales.

"Why do we get all the difficult villains?"

* * *

Author's Note

Fast and Furious broke my bloody heart. Random I know, but I've been watching the series. I'm on eight now, and seven... I'm not ashamed to admit I was bawling for a good twenty minutes. RIP Paul Walker, five years too late, but you were a great character and I loved Brian O'Conner. Maybe I'll write a one-shot or something for the franchise, to get my emotions out. That's pretty much how this fanfiction started, after all, I was bawling at the cinema during Endgame.

Anyway, back on topic. Thank you for all the reviews! Elle, I know that Tony's hasty adoption of Peter is exactly that, hasty. And that he could've just gone for guardianship. But I promise that it gets explained in one of the following chapters! Also with the Rogues stupid decision: they're on the run, and all they really cared about was getting their team out, and that was it. They only thought about from A to B, and not necessarily what was in between, if that makes sense.

Anyway, I'll see you all next time. Thanks for the support, and stay safe!

~Cait


	65. Chapter 65 - My Demons

They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures  
They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
Wash away my colors

I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there

My Demons, by Starset, from the album Transmissions, released in 2014

* * *

Roe's plan wasn't to chuck Peter in the air. She had some degree of common sense, and it wasn't a good idea to send what was essentially a flightless bird up into the air. Parachute or not, she wasn't willing to test it. No, what she was going to do position him off to the side, just out of Kraven's reach.

A spider with no webs was without its best ability, without weapons and without its best trick- a dead spider by all rights. And while Peter was in a better position then a normal spider and his close-quarters combat were great, Kraven was no normal villain. Peter likely knew that considering he'd fought the guy before, but there was something lingering beneath that, that made her spine crawl.

It was almost as if every animalistic tendency had been ramped up to 100, and the humanity tempered out, like the dent out of a well-used blade. There was an animal-like instinct rolling off of him in waves, and his desire to hunt the two of them was as evident as the colour of the sky. Even if it wasn't visible, everything about him was making Roe cautious, like she was trying to disarm a bomb.

One wrong snip of wire and the bomb exploded, potentially killing all who were near. One wrong move and she or Peter or anyone else could be suffering from severe injuries or worse. When she was in this form, everything was heightened. She could sense the direction the air currents were going in, could feel the fire that grew inside her, ready to be beckoned at her command.

The tremors underneath her feet as she walked, her wings tilting to catch the updraft. Every crackle of electricity as it danced around her scales, bullets ricocheting off of her without much care in the world. The urge to protect was intensified, along with every other emotion: including negative ones like anger. Roe looked at Peter, who looked so determined, and she picked him up yet again, feeling the itch and burn of her wound that still hadn't healed.

_Probably the poison: I'll have to remove that later if I want to have any hope of recovering. _The wound was helpfully hidden from Peter's view by a thick layer of scales, because she knew that he would be worrying had she told him. _Later. There's plenty of time later._ She picked Peter up in her jaws, teeth wrapping gently around his shoulder, as she flicked her tail, clearing the path to the side of her.

He tensed, whether because he thought that she was going to throw him in the air or not, and she grinned a cheeky grin despite herself, and flicking him off to the side, to go and fight non-superhuman powered people. The way Peter had limped ever so slightly, shifting his weight to his left foot, and slight falter of his position had not gone unnoticed by her, and she couldn't blame him.

They'd been at this for hours now, without any kind of break. It was from one enemy to the other to the other to a superhuman one, and it was getting to the point where even she, with her endurance, wanted to curl up on her bed and sleep for however long she could.

_Hey! I can fight Roe!_

She grumbled, leaping backwards to avoid Kraven's bigger blade, at least the size of a fire poker, and much sharper than the previous blade. Growling, she reached out with a claw, which he dodged, and like something out of a film, they began to circle, each side refusing to take their eyes off the other. He sprung first, throwing a smaller blade with a chain on it at her, and she caught it between her teeth, pulling on it sharply to try and off-balance him.

Kraven dropped his end of the chain, instead throwing a heavy-looking net at her. _Not a fun thing to be caught under_.__ The ends were weighted, by how much she couldn't estimate, and she didn't want to test whether she could escape from it or not. Or whether it was fireproof or not. Using her wings, she tilted them, pushing herself backwards by the force of air alone. She reached into the stolen power of hers, the basic controlling of technology, and sent a message to Peter's suit, still concentrating on Kraven.

_The limp and exhaustion you're fighting say otherwise. And your lack of webs is going to do you no favours in this fight. I can handle it: you give backup to Vision._

She pushed him further away, with further intentions to hack his suit if he didn't go. He looked as if he wanted to fight the battle, but he also knew that she had a point: he struggled with Kraven when he was in peak condition, all of his weapons and whatnot in a fully operational capacity. Without that….

Well, he was at risk of being hurt, and Roe couldn't allow that. Whether it was some lingering effect of her training or something else entirely, there was the drive to protect what was hers. Kraven clicked his tongue against his throat, an aggravating noise that reminded Roe of someone who was playing with their food. They were both watching the other, both apex predators of a different kind, both of them ready to pounce.

"Sending the Spider away will only prolong his escape."

He tutted, as Roe glared at him with hardened eyes. She stepped towards him, lashing out as he danced around her claws gracefully, trying to shove a dagger straight through her scales and into the flesh. Even if this… ability… of hers was an accident- although it was much better than a crow or something (she hopes nobody tells the cat she said that)- the form was pretty durable.

Very little could penetrate the scales, and her weak spots were easily hidden, without her trying too hard. The more emphasis she put on her weak spots, the easier they were to discern and thus, easier to try and target. Dancing back, she let her fire- well, for the lack of a better description- grow in the back of her throat.

The head surged through her with the tenacity of emotions, prickling like electricity as she held it there, hiding it behind her sharp draconic teeth. With a sharp flick of her neck, it slammed into the ground, exploding and sending sparks and flares outwards around her. Once the light went down, she saw him- Kraven that is- at her side, charging with what looked like a spear.

He looked a little singed, his clothes easily flammable, but he was still bearing that irritating grin even as he charged, soot gathering on his skin. She snarled angrily as he pushed with his attack, even as she was on the defensive. His spear had managed to catch the inside of her legs, and pried off the scales, the scales falling to the ground uselessly, losing all the shine it had on them when they had been a part of her.

It hurt, but not agonisingly so, and it annoyed her that she'd been struck: though she was aware she couldn't be perfect. It didn't mean she didn't feel dismayed when she wasn't perfect.

"So the dragon has her fire. _Magnificent_."

The way he purred '_magnificent'_ unnerved her. As if she was something to be hunted, to be played with. But she was not. She was not something to be used as and when, and she wasn't something to be hunted. Reaching out with her claws, she feigned a claw strike, before using it as a distraction to instead strike with the flat end of her tail.

As he ducked under the claw strike, her tail went hurtling towards him, cutting through the air with grace. Kraven recovered quicker then she thought he could, and caught her tail between his hands as if it was a simple tennis ball. With a knife that he drew out, he made to pierce her tail fin, one of the weakest parts of her body. As she flicked her tail up, reaching into the air and climbing, taking Kraven with her, he held on with an ability just like Peter's. She flew up and in a loop, before entering a downwards corkscrew spiral, tucking her wings in and plummeting to the ground.

Kraven pierced her fin, destabilising her flight, and causing her to bite down on her tongue to try and stifle the screech of pain. Averting her corkscrew spiral as he dragged his sharp dagger down her fin, splitting it in half almost cleanly, flailing in the wind. Once she got low enough to the ground, Kraven having started on the other fin, she slammed herself into the ground, feeling the earth reach up and catch her.

She felt the final resistance on her tail give, and she couldn't help the roar of pain this time, both from the landing and the burning pain in her tail. She'd tried to slow her fall with both her wings and her manipulation of the earth, but it still hurt- whatever speed she was at into a stationary object, in this case, earth would hurt a lot. It didn't take a physics genius to know that.

She shifted through her forms, going from the large dragon to the lanky grey-furred wolf, feeling her injuries shift positions and appear on her form. Instead of the two split tail fins, there were deep gouges in her tail, and instead of the pried scales, there was a deep cut. The poison had more of an effect on her right now thanks to her smaller form, and her immune system was becoming more and more compromised the more injuries she took, and the further exhausted she became.

Her armour dissolved and reappeared on her, adjusting to fit her new form in a smooth movement. Kraven was looking pretty beaten up as well and was slowly standing, blood flowing down his head, his entire form looking beaten down. She was panting, tongue lolling out the side of her mouth, snarling despite the worried calls throughout her comm.

_They heard the crash… I suppose it's not hard when we're so close together_. __She reached out for the comm in her ear with her technology power, sending a pulse-like message through it, to make up for her incapability to speak.

_I'm fine. _

A bit of a half-truth, but as long as the definition of "fine" was _'I'm still standing' _than she was technically fine. Of course, that didn't ignore the growl of pain she'd let out earlier… so, time for a little bit of glossing over. Her wounds weren't that bad compared to what she'd done to herself before. Her grey sleek coat, matted with blood, clumped together and sticky, felt like an unbearable weight, constantly pushing her down, far more then any of her injuries could.

"So… the dragon is not just a dragon… truly magnificent."

Those telltale shivers ran down her spine again, and this time, as if by instinct, her hackles raised, to go with the fanged snarl that she was currently bearing at Kraven. Instincts which she'd dampened for months now came brimming to the surface, instincts to kill, to maim, to push and more recently, to protect.

Killing, she knew, was disapproved of unless there was no other way, but she was seriously struggling to ignore them. She _wanted _to kill, but not for pleasure, not for the fun of doing it: no, she wanted to do it so Peter would never be at risk again.

_But that's not strictly true, is it? Peter will always be at risk, one way or another. I cannot protect him from what he wants to do, and nor do I seek to take it from him. I know what it;'s like to have no freedom, and I don't want him to suffer the same fate. _

Kraven drew his small dagger one last time as Roe settled down into a pounce, watching him with her ever-wary eyes. As Kraven lunged, so did she, with the strength and tenacity of the form that she was currently inhabiting. As steel met flesh, teeth met arm. Bot the smell of copper and the taste of it flooded her senses, and as Kraven dug the blade deeper in her chest, she embedded her teeth in deeper, until the two of them let go, pushed back a little distance.

Lead filled her legs, as she lipped her lips to get rid of the blood, as Kraven held his arm, dislocated and injured. She bared her teeth one last time, a snarl escaping the gaps between her teeth, as the earth curled around his legs, entombing him up to his waist.

She watched as he struggled, his blade discarded to the ground, before turning her back and limping towards where she knew the others were waiting, casting an illusion over herself to hide the true extent of her injuries. They could be looked at later when there was no risk of anyone getting distracted on her behalf.

_Miss Roe, I detect several contusions to your person, including a cracked tail bone, an abdominal stab wound that has not clotted, and three broken ribs. Your blood pressure is slowly reducing, along with your overall blood content. If your condition gets any worse, I am obligated to inform Boss._

_I'll be fine_. __She thought, sensing where Tony and Peter were, and walking over there with a slow limp, knocking out enemies as she went. If there was one saving grace to this, it was that she was distracted from thinking. _Although… there are some things I need to think about. Such as emancipation. _Roe wanted to go through it, truly, she did.

Barnes was no longer her father, the man she knew. She didn't want him to use the courts somehow to get legal control over her, nor did she want to be associated with him. It was bad enough that she had the memories of HYDRA following her around, almost her legacy regardless of how much she tried to change, tried to discard it, she didn't need the "Winter Soldier"- who was supposed to be rehabilitated- murder spree on her back.

Just like how she didn't need to be associated with Captain America either. Not any more. There was also the fact that it almost cemented her loyalty to Tony, even if the man in question didn't see it that way.

To her, by denouncing all ties, severing them to the best of her ability, she was showing her intent to be forever loyal to Tony: because to her, he was the right person in this whole debate. Accountability was necessary: had she denied that everything she'd done in HYDRA hadn't been her, it was likely she never would have gotten her pardon.

She had held herself accountable, even though it could be argued that she was not in her right mind when it happened. She dragged her paw across the legs of another enemy, who had interrupted her mid-thought, nails making short work of the skin._ I just don't understand: why can't he see that he's hurting me? _

_And if not me, then why can't he see that he's hurting everyone he came into contact with. What in God's name encouraged him to think that organising a prison breakout en mass was a good idea? Oh, wait. _She thought, annoyed, throwing off someone who tried to jump on her back. _Steve. Steve probably did. Because that man, despite being a great strategist: well, he's not that smart._

* * *

Author's Note

Soon we'll finish the Raft prison break, and you'll get a deeper insight into _why _Tony wants a full adoption and not just guardianship. In fact, that's in the next chapter. I like to spread the Rogue pov's out, so you guys have time to form your own opinions and the like. Besides, Roe and Peter just take the spotlight, ironically enough.

I've been getting into a lot of stories and fandoms lately, and my new story to replace TCS will be going up either this Thursday or the one after- it depends on how I think. I've got a couple of one-shots that I want to post too- but neither of them are finished, and I always get distracted by my main stories. Weird, that. Plus I need to draft up story covers and I try to make a little bit of an effort, which is harder then you think when I suck at art. For once though, I actually have a physical image drawn by me of one of my new characters for my other story. Maybe I'll draw one up of Roe so you guys have a guess of what she actually looks like, but I hope you aren't expecting anything decent.

Anyway, I've got to go- I'm watching Hairspray in twenty minutes! See you all next week!

Stay safe, and I'll see you next time!

~Cait


	66. Chapter 66 - Be Somebody

I feel a million miles away  
Still, you connect me in your way  
And you create in me  
Something I would've never seen  
When I could only see the floor  
You made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe  
I hope that they see you in me 

After all the lights go down  
I'm just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry  
How you've become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night  
Your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You're the only one who knows  
Who I really am

Be Somebody, Thousand Foot Krutch, from the album The End is Where We Begin, released in 2012.

* * *

It was no secret that Tony Stark was a selfish man. If not for the fact that the tabloids splashed it over themselves ever since he hit twenty-one, then for the fact that once he got something, he'd never let it go. There were other things he was described as too: antagonistic, narcissistic, billionaire playboy. Some of those he escaped, and some of those he didn't. Some were a show, and some were his actual personality.

But selfish? That was something he wore like a badge. If it was possible to be both selfish and selfless, then Tony was the person to do it. In everything he did, there were always signs of each personality trait. Perhaps that was what spurred his adoption of Peter, rather than just applying for guardianship.

It could be interpreted as if he wanted to keep Peter all to himself, which honestly wasn't it. May was, and always would be, Peter's primary guardian. Nothing would change that, even with his adoption of Peter. Honestly, there were many things that spurred his decision, rash though it may be. Mostly, he was scared.

Yes, the great Tony Stark could be scared. He was scared in Siberia, scared when the Avengers were falling apart, hell, he was scared when Peter was applying for university, even though he knew perfectly well that Peter could get into any of them with his eyes shut. Peter was one of the few good things in his life, and he was unwilling to let him go.

Thanks to the Rogues, he'd already been reminded how easily bonds could be broken and it only made him more scared of losing those who stuck by him, He didn't want there to be any technical loopholes that could be used to take Peter away from him, and he didn't want there to be anything stopping Peter from being the son Tony wanted him to be.

That didn't mean that Peter wouldn't be able to control his own destiny or what he wanted: he could. Peter could choose to take over SI when Tony retired- the man knew what it was like to have it forced on him- and Peter could choose whether he wanted to call Tony dad or not. Tony would never force anything on Peter.

Just like he was utterly devoted to Pepper, he was utterly devoted to both Peter and Roe. Maybe that was what spurred him to offer her the use of his Mom's name. It was something that he held close to his chest, the legacy of the parent he'd lost so young. Every day, when he saw a piano or even heard hushed Italian, it brought back the memories, where they'd sit on the piano, holding a small concert for Ana and Jarvis.

Where they'd make cakes, and she'd stop Tony from trying to "improve" the toaster. They were fond memories but also held some weight to them. He knew what it was like to live with the weight of a name you didn't want, and while he hadn't been able to escape the burden of Stark, he could help Roe escape from the burden of Barnes. Tony forced himself to pay attention, scanning the ragtag group that was the Avengers,

They'd contained the breakout- what the fuck had Steve been thinking?- and it looked like they were covering minimal injuries. Tony was bruised in a couple of places, the slightest crack in his ribs was where Rhino had caught him- they'd take a few days to heal, a reminder of how old he was getting- but he was fine overall.

Peter was fine too, nursing his left side, but as Karen had told him, there was nothing serious, and no bones that needed to be re-broken. Vis was fine, his usual eloquent and polite self, and Rhodey was suffering a concussion and bruised kidneys.

Roe was more difficult to determine: FRI couldn't tell him because of the privacy protocol: preventing him from knowing unless she was in serious harm- and he was no vet, and couldn't tell what was going on underneath her thick grey coat. He'd wrangle it out of her later anyway: there wasn't much they could do.

Everybody? Check in.

_Spider-Man is fine. Minimal injuries: I'll take care of them later._

Tony would make sure he would. It was the elders' responsibility to look after the younger members of the team, especially considering in normal circumstances they wouldn't really be on the battlefield anyway. __Maybe we should train up more young people. ____If what I saw back at the Battle of New York is what I indeed saw… we're going to need a lot of help. But it's a double-edged sword: I don't want to get the younger generation like Pete involved… but we might have to.__

"Iron Man is fine. Done worse to myself drunk."

That was technically true. Broken arms from where drunk Tony decided to climb and consequently fall out of a tree. Broken ribs where he'd wrapped his car around a tree- not drunk this time, but suffering from palladium poisoning. Not fun, either way. __I wish I had the common sense not to fall into that particular vice. Then again, even the smartest man in the world has a distinct lack of common sense. Can't have the best of both worlds.__

__The Vision is operating at optimal functionality.__

Vision, though more human then he had been before, still had the inner programmings of JARVIS. Sometimes, especially with his cloaking ability, he found it all too easy to forget what Vision was, or specifically, who he was. It was easy to think he was a human, even with his odd mannerisms. But weren't they all odd in their own ways? Some would look at it as one of Tony's achievements, a testament to how human-like is AIs could be.

Some would take it as a worry, something to panic about. __God help our AI overlords, is SKYNET coming to our world soon? __All that stuff by people who just didn't understand AIs. But Tony didn't look at that way. All of his AIs were their own selves, they had their own achievements. He provided the infrastructure, but they did all the designing themselves. He gave them a voice, sure, he had ideas sure, but they developed all the important parts themselves.

__Red Wolf?__

They weren't sure what they were expecting, considering she was currently a literal _wolf_ that couldn't speak, but there was a silence until Pete's voice appeared over the comms, his breathing calm, and no hint of pain in her voice. If Tony had his way… Roe wouldn't have been involved in this fight. Well. He shouldn't have really been involved in it either, none of them should be. They were emotionally compromised.

But Tony had to go, and he was never one for laying down and letting his traumas beat him. He'd had time to heal from the wound. But for Roe, the trauma was fresh in her mind. She wanted to sever her ties with Bucky, and while he had no problem sorting everything out… she was still emotionally compromised. Even more so then he was. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that the Rogues had long since fled, long before they even got to the Raft. Because while Ross would be on his ass- though he could hardly help that they weren't fast enough- Roe would be able to avoid confronting him for another day.

__She's fine as far as I can see. There's...what?__

There was a pause, as Peter no doubt communicated with Roe, or she with him. Still, with a matter of seconds, he spoke again, still sounding tired but unhurt. That was a good thing then, wasn't it? Tony's instincts were sending shivers down his spine, making him alert and cautious. But he couldn't figure out why: resolving to just keep an eye on everyone.

__She's fine. She's saying that the Rogues have been gone a while: their scent is dead.__

__Alright. Avengers, regroup on me. ____Let's get everything back in order.__

* * *

__Sir, Miss Sparrow has fallen unconscious in her room.__

Tony blinked, in shock for a few moments. Gears turned in his mind as he looked up from his project, repairing the holes in the Red Wolf Suit. Then it clicked in his mind, and he launched up from his seat, practically running to the door, and consequently the elevator_. ___What's happened?! She was fine a few minutes ago!__

"JARV, get the medbay ready! Give me vitals, what's wrong with her?"

The elevator doors shut too slowly for his liking. They inched shut minute by minute- in actuality second by second- as Tony grappled with his thoughts. __I should have just taken the suit up! Why didn't I catch that she was hurt? Why did she not come to me if she needed help?! __The answer to that question was simple. It was a flaw of the original Avengers, and it seemed that it had only continued with the reimagined group.

When it came to injuries, they took care of it themselves. If they were still conscious, still walking and talking, they'd deal with it in the comfort of their own rooms. It was the same even now. Peter did it, he did it, Rhodey did it. They were so used to independently looking after themselves that they hadn't seen how unhealthy it was.

And for Roe, who had only ever had herself- and Barnes but he wasn't about to mention that- to rely on, it was likely that she didn't know any better. And they only had themselves to blame for her condition now.

__There seems to be a foreign substance running through his system. I suspect that it is from her encounter with the Scorpion, however, to ____fully determine what it will do to a human body, ____I will require a scan. ____There are also multiple lacerations all over her body, including a cracked tail bone and several broken ribs, along with a puncture in her shoulder. Other injuries could exist but are difficult to determine without the appropriate equipment. __

__I'm installing better scanners when this is sorted!__ Tony hissed to himself as the doors opened at Roe's floor. He habitually wrung his wrists out as he stepped out, covered in grease and oil. It wasn't from the suits though- it was from when he'd been tinkering with one of his cars. He was expecting a lot of things when he walked in. His imagination was vivid, with enough memories of war and blood-torn sands to allow him to run away with it.

Images of Roe crumpled in the foetal position, covered in blood, limbs protruding at awkward angles. Emerald eyes shut, skin pale and pasty. But, as horrible as it sounded, it_ wasn't that bad_. __Her injuries were awful, there was no denying that, and he wasn't calling her weak or anything similar. But what he thought versus what he saw: well, there was a stark difference. There was no pool of blood coating the floor, no bones protruding out of place.

There was a splodge of blood surrounding what he assumed was her puncture wounds, and her face was torn, crumpled almost. Her entire form was relaxed against the bed, slumped awkwardly, her hands pressed against her ribs. He crouched down, careful not to jostle her, and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, checking for a fever.

"Shit, she's burning up!"

__The medbay is ready, Sir. They are standing by to receive her ____on your instructions. I have relayed to them her condition.__ __Master Peter is currently entering the room from the leftmost window. I took the liberty to inform him of the situation.__

__Shit, Peter.__ Tony knew from the minute Peter slid into the room, looking incredibly frazzled and panicked and tearing off the mask that he'd been wearing, that he wasn't about to react well. __How could he after Ben and May? __Tony hadn't even known he'd been out so soon after returning from the battle. Tony carefully judged her condition- __am I going to make her worse if I move her?- __as he cast a sideways glance at Peter, noticing his trembling form, shaking as though he had hypothermia. __Shock. __

_You are safe to move her, Sir. She's stable enough to move._

"Let me carry her."

Peter said, the threads of panic still in his voice. Tony nodded, stepping away from her as Peter crouched down, arms tenderly wrapped around her body, even more shock becoming aware as his eyes widened. Every movement was delicate and deliberate, as though he was afraid to hurt her.

They walked to the elevator as though they were on eggshells, the mask discarded on the bed, red fabric hiding the goggle-like eyes. In Peter's arms, the normally stoic and strong Sparrow looked frail and almost… __peaceful. __In the very few times, Tony had seen Roe asleep, it had always been light and tormented.

Looks of discontent and almost pain shifted across her features in a near-constant torment. But right now, it was an uncanny neutral. It was neither content nor discontent: just an eerie blankness that was both peaceful and worrying. The doors had opened up at the Medbay, and they were waiting, Cho looking unflappable as ever as they stood next to a sterilised gurney, surrounded by a small army of other nurses.

"Put her down gently. We need to take her for some scans."

Peter, although a little tentatively, adjusted his handhold, laying her as carefully as he could on the table. They looked over her, before quickly pulling away, Cho walking briskly behind the bed, turning to face the silent Peter and Tony, of which Peter was still in his spider-suit, and Tony was still covered in grease.

"Clean up and sit down. I'll be back when I have some news- there's ample time for you to get changed before you drip oil all over my medbay."

Tony wrapped his arm around Peter gently, drawing him closer to his chest. Peter didn't fight it, going with the motions instead as he gently moved him away from the medbay, Peter's form locked up and difficult to move. __Helen's the best- there's nobody else I'd trust with her. If she says Roe's going to be kept under, then she will. He won't leave her side once she's back: best to get him clean so he can stay by her without the risk of infection.__

"Come on Pete. We get you clean, and you can be with her from when she's back from her scans. 'Sides, she'll be fine. You know what Roe's like."

He believed that wholeheartedly, but couldn't help but blame himself for what happened in a way. It was the flawed system of the Avengers that had allowed Roe's injury to go undetected, the way they dealt with it by themselves. __That rule needs to be changed. Or something worse is going to happen. __His fists curled around Peter's shoulder as he continued to drive him towards the elevator.

__Things need to change… and it needs to go further than the Accords.__

* * *

Author's Note

Hi all! How are you all doing? I've been trying to get a job to save up for Uni- which is where I'm going, if all goes well, in September. It's going to be a lot of work, I know that, but I'm determined. Just means I have to get better at managing my finances- otherwise, I'll end up heavily in debt just from student accommodation alone. That would not be fun. Are any of you guys going to, or in the middle of, Uni? Or maybe, College, depending on where you are?

Anyway, I've been working on my drawings. Still awful, and I tend to draw cartoon characters _slightly _better, but I might work on a better cover for this story- unless someone wants to do one for me? Full credit if you do. I should probably go- it's 23:50 and I want to write a little bit more before I go to bed. I've got a _lot _to do.

See you all next time!

~Cait


	67. Chapter 67 - Let Your Heart Hold Fast

To believe I walk alone  
Is a lie that I've been told

So let your heart hold fast  
For this soon shall pass  
Like the high tide takes the sand

At the bitter end  
Salt and liquid blend  
From the corner of my eye  
All the miles wrecked  
Every broken step  
Always searching always blind

Never fear, No never fear  
Never fear, No never fear  
So let your heart hold fast  
For this soon shall pass  
There's another hill ahead.

Let Your Heart Hold Fast, by Fort Atlantic, from the album Fort Atlantic, released in 2012

* * *

Peter had been like a statue since Roe had been wheeled in for her examination. He had to be dragged along by Tony as his legs locked up, staring at the gurney long after it had disappeared down the corridor. There was nothing more he wanted to do than follow her to his scans, follow her by her bed, and wait until she opened her pretty green eyes again.

The kind of devotion he felt to Roe was strong and unyielding, wanting nothing more than to be by her side until he no longer could. Perhaps not to protect her, because she could look after herself, but to be the confidant that she might need. He adored her with passionate intensity, and he'd grasped onto her with the usual vigour usually reserved for his family.

Tony, Pepper, May, _Ben_. Everything was looking up for him, for once in his life: May, though she would never be 100% okay, was on the mend, he had a girlfriend, and Tony was full-on adopting him. But with that, he felt a little bit of guilt. He'd not noticed that she was hurt. He'd left to go see May, not picking up that Roe's dismissal of the invite was an alarm bell.

She normally went to go see May with him, and always seemed to enjoy it, even if Peter left the house a little more upset then usual. Roe seemed to have a second sense when it came to one of those days, because she always stuck close to him, being far more affectionate than she usually would be.

It wasn't clingy, or a complete flip in personality, she just drew closer to him, a silent but comforting presence. Getting the call from NATE that Roe was injured, he'd forced himself to calmly excuse himself from his former home, not wanting to alarm May. But afterwards: he'd never hurtled across Queens so quickly.

Long after he'd entered her room, he could still feel the burn of his arms, his muscles tensed and unwilling to relax. Tony's words were barely washing over him, muted and silenced, nothing really registering. _What if she's not okay? What if she's hurt worse then what can be fixed? What if she dies?! _

Tony's hands curled around his shoulders as he was steered up towards his bed, being gently guided down to sit. Peter hadn't even realised that they were in his room, nor had he realised that Crow was here, curling around his neck, tail brushing against his cheek, meowing with almost a sad tone.

"Pete. _Tesoro_. I need you to breathe."

He thought he had been breathing. But Tony didn't lie, not to him. It would explain why his throat burned like he hadn't had a glass of water, why it felt closed shut. Why air wouldn't pass through his body and why it was completely locked up. It was easy to tell when Tony was genuinely worried about one of the two of them because he would drop into more Italian endearments.

Claws were embedded in his shoulder, as if Crow could, by sheer force of will and claws, drag him out of his induced panic attack. And to an extent, it worked, because he let out a sharp breath in response to the claws in his shoulder. Though there was a crease between his eyes, Tony reached out and grabbed one of Peter's palms, his father figure staring at him with whisky eyes, drawing circles in his palm.

"I'm sorry, this happened. I can't promise she won't get hurt again: but I can promise that it won't ever be hidden again."

Peter knew he was somewhat naive in thinking that she would never be hurt. Considering their life career, he knew better than anyone that they were going to be hurt at some point. It was inevitable. But like they had so many times before, Tony's words resonated within him, and though it wasn't a wonder cure, it made breathing a little easier.

* * *

He was sat down besides Roe's bed, the tick of a clock eerie in his ears. His hands burned, aching for something to do, and his body was rigid, alert for any change in Roe' condition or behaviour. Tony had made the antivenom up and had offered for Peter to oversee and make it himself. But with shaky hands and the general unease that he just couldn't shake, it was safer for Tony to do it himself.

Roe looked unlike herself, as she rested in the bed that she'd been assigned. Her hair had been tied up- Peter had done it himself- out of the way, her previous hair-bobble having been snapped clean off earlier. She was wearing a plain white gown, her shoulder wound barely visible, having been swaddled with bandages, and cleaned out.

Her skin was a sickly white, as though she'd never seen a lick of sunshine. There were two intravenous lines fed into her, clear liquid that irritated his nose. The smell of antiseptic was harsh, stinging his eyes harshly, his throat raw as if he'd been screaming for hours. He hadn't, but it felt like it. Her hand was in his palm as he traced circles repetitively, trying to calm himself.

The long list of injuries that had been rattled off… it made him sick. How had nobody noticed that she'd been hit? How hadn't he noticed, considering that he was fighting by her side for the majority of the fight. The way he saw it, it was just as much his fault as it was hers.

_Abdominal wounds, including several light lacerations. A perforation to her shoulder and lower hip. Multiple scars litter her body, most of them old. A foreign toxin in her system, an antivenom purging it. Deep purple bags hidden under her eyes: she looks exhausted. _

_Perhaps not been sleeping. Helen had looked at them all, a cautious expression on her face, but not one that screamed out that Roe was in serious or life-threatening danger. She just looked displeased, as though she had scored one mark under the minimum for an A grade. _

_"Has she been taking the additional vitamins that I set up for her?" _

_It was followed by a nod from the group in the waiting room. Most mornings, Roe, Peter, Pepper and Tony would eat breakfast together. It was their thing to do, a sense of normalcy despite their not so normal lives._

_Even if they didn't eat together, which was common considering both Tony and Pepper did have to attend business meetings on occasion. Still, sometimes they'd go round to May's and have breakfast there, or go out to a cafe. The point was, in the mornings at least, Roe was rarely alone. _

_"She takes them every day. We make sure of that." _

_There was a protocol in place that somebody would be alerted if she didn't take any kinds of meds that she had been prescribed and visa versa. It applied for everyone on the team, even Tony himself. Some could see it as controlling, but it was actually the AI's that designed that particular protocol. _

_Specifically, JARVIS, way back when Tony had first come back from Afghanistan, although it was less a reminder for pills and more of an alert for when Tony was stuck in a PTSD attack. They took initiative when it came to their family. _

_"She's not doing as well as I'd like in terms of nutrition. Has she been eating regularly?"_

_Peter was the one who answered this time, a half shrug. Guilt bubbled within him, as he pressed his hands to his chest. _

_"She eats a little less then I do." _

_He hadn't thought much about it. Her healing abilities weren't as rapid as his, but they were still faster than the average human. The tests she'd been through right back when they'd first talked to one another, had proven that she didn't need to eat as much as he did. So, she ate slightly more than Tony and co, but less than Peter. But to hear that she wasn't consuming as much as she should- it was cause for concern, almost as much as the actual injury. _

_"I'll run some more tests. What about her sleep schedule? A lack of sleep could be a cause for some of the wear and tear."_

_All eyes in the room flicked to Peter, fixing him with the kind of scrutiny that made him want to duck and hide. As it was, his cheeks blushed red, blinking his doe eyes in embarrassment. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were alluding to, but they hadn't done anything like that! _

_Neither of them wanted to do that… he didn't have an interest in it, and from what he could tell, neither did she. It was a bridge to be crossed at a later date. He raised his hands as he tried to defend himself, adjusting his position in discomfort._

_"We haven't done anything like that. We sleep in different rooms."_

_The attention was taken off of him, as they tried to guestimate Roe's sleep schedule. The AIs would know for sure, as a hologram appeared, looking like a blank timetable. A few seconds trickled by, before there was information filling the timetable- although it was more like a line graph then a timetable. It dated back to her first week at the Tower, and heavily fluctuated, as though her body couldn't decide whether to sleep or not. _

_They all looked at it, different expressions on their face, even as Helen's face was carefully controlled, not letting the slightest bit of emotion slip. Despite this, it was clear that she cared about her patients: she had worked on them all more than once, and when it came to the enhanced- genetic or otherwise- she was the best._

_"It looks like her sleeping schedule had been slowly improving but suddenly took a deep dive. Right around the time of- oh."_

_The "oh" was with a sad tone, a remark that she hadn't quite wanted to say out loud. It didn't take anyone longer than a second to realise what date correlated with the sudden decline in sleep. The first week back after Siberia, the first time she'd been back in her room since everything went back down. _

_From then on, it continued to decline, improving ever so slightly before declining again. Even before the sudden decrease, her weekly hours of sleep was twenty-five at it's highest recorded, working out at about three and a half hours per day. They all went quiet, before Helen spoke again, easing the tension delicately._

_"She's not in danger of losing her life. But her long-term health is what I'm concerned with. And… another new development."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Rhodey asked, adjusting the lapel of his shirt. He was the only one who openly asked the question, but they all wanted to know it. It was visible as they fidgeted, each one wanting news about the girl they'd rescued from HYDRA, the one who had become a member of their family. _

_The girl who defied expectations, and sided with them instead of the man she would call father. They all cared for her in their own ways, and to see her hurt was as if they were hurting themselves._

_"Well, I have the baseline tests from when she was first brought in. Most things have stayed the same, and as you asked, we've kept tabs on the Infinity Stone like energy coming from her. We've charted when she went through that "adapting" phase as she puts it, and they correlate for when there were spikes in Infinity Stone energy. But that's not what I'm referring to here."_

_The charts that had appeared quickly cleared until there was just a couple in focus. One that was labelled "average healing rate" with several lines. One was blue, skirting along the very bottom, labelled "Tony- pre-extremis". A control almost, to show what a normal, low healing rate looked like. At the top, with its pride of place, was Peter, slightly above "Tony-after-extremis"._

_In the middle, there was Roe, higher than the average baseline human, but below Peter. But there was another line, which was bright yellow, a contrast to the other lines which were blue or red. It was labelled "Roe-now", and was much higher than her other healing rate, still slower than Peter's and Tony's, but higher then it had been._

_"Her healing is improving?"_

_Pepper asked, staring at the chart like the rest of them were. Helen looked at them all, shaking her head ever so slightly. Tony seemed to have picked up on it though, because he was the next one to speak, his tone slightly in awe. Something was definitely impressive when Tony Stark was surprised- Peter could swear that he was always ten steps ahead of everyone else._

_"That's not it. She always says she was 'created' to be able to adapt: so that's what she's doing."_

_He spoke the word "created" with disgust and distaste, and Peter agreed. Roe was Roe, a human being. She wasn't something that was created. Cho nodded in agreement, as Rhodey added his two-cents to the conversation, with his usual bluntness that didn't surprise anyone in the room._

_"So what, she's gonna turn into one of us one day?"_

_Peter hoped not. He really hoped not. That would just be weird, and uhh…it sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it. Tony rolled his eyes, a light covering of mirth despite the situation. Joking was Tony's mechanism, or more accurately, talking was, which kept him distracted from the eventuality of the situation, the seriousness of it._

_"No. But on a genetic level, her body is constantly looking for something better than her and is taking lessons from it. Like an apprentice to a teacher."_

* * *

"It's not your fault, y'know."

Pepper commented quietly from next to Peter. It was almost as if she didn't want to upset him, the words carefully phrased as though she was delegating in a business proposition and not talking to her adoptive son. Peter didn't turn to look at her, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Roe's form, who was slowly healing- quicker then he thought she would, but still too slow for his tastes. She'd yet to awaken, and she was being pumped with extremely strong antibiotics, to ward off any infections she could get.

"You may not be Tony's by blood, but you are like him enough to where you're easy to read. You both take on guilt like it's a pack-weight."

She continued on in earnest, and this time he did turn to face her, voice still silent, his hand grabbing Roe's. Pepper smiled softly, rubbing Peter's back with a soft and tender smile, and that was all it took to open the floodgates.

_She's in no danger of death… but I'm still crying as if she's got hours to live_. __Tears like fire fell down his face as he buried his head in Pepper's neck. Her arms wrapped around him as she spoke soothing words, helping Peter calm down with her presence alone.

"It's not like Ben, Pete. It's not like May. Roe will be fine, you don't need to blame yourself. This had nothing to do with you."

* * *

Author's Note

Hi! How're you all?

Thanks for all the reviews recently and the well-wishes I've been getting. It means a lot. To be honest, I'm shit scared of starting uni, but also super excited at the same time. A weird cocktail of emotions.

In this chapter, I did my best to explain more of why Roe is the way she is- minus all the experimenting of course. When she says she was created to be able to adapt, she was being extremely literal with her words.

Anyway, I'm a little headachy- deja vu _again- _so I'll see you all next time!

~Cait


	68. Chapter 68 - Come So Far

'Cause it's so clear every year we get stronger  
What's gone is gone, the past is the past  
Turn the radio up and then hit the gas 'cause 

I know we've come so far  
But we've got so far to go  
I know the road seems long  
But it won't be long 'till it's time to go

Just keep movin' at your own speed  
Your heart is all the compass you'll ever need  
Let's keep cruisin' the road we're on  
'Cause the rearview mirror only shows what's gone, gone, gone  
We got so far to go

Come So Farr (Got So Far To Go), by Zac Efron, Elijah Kelley, Nikki Blonsky, Queen Latifah, from the album Hairspray: Soundtrack to the Motion Picture, released in 2007

* * *

When Roe opened her eyes, she wasn't expecting to awaken in the medical bay of all places. Honestly, she didn't expect to really wake up at all, considering she'd never intended to go to sleep in the first place. And she was definitely awake and not in a dream because she didn't dream. If she dreamed, it was a nightmare. She definitely had plenty of different experiences that could lead to one of them.

"Roe?"

There was a hesitation on her part as she stayed staring at the drab and sterile ceiling until Peter called her name again. She shuffled herself up into a sitting position, as hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her up.

There was a brief sting of pain from several areas of her body, and a weakened feeling that she didn't like very much, but she ignored it, well-practised at ignoring it by now. Her emerald eyes, though dazed somewhat, met his brown ones, and her hand curled around his, her short and clipped nails lightly digging into his hand.

"You're awake."

He breathed quietly, sounding reassured and glad all in one. Roe dipped her head, nodding as she fidgeted with the itchy sticky back that was on her left wrist. Peter caught her wrist as she itched it, placing her wrist own onto her chest like she was a child. She nodded slowly, instead holding Peter's hand as she gave up on tearing out the IV's, and continuing to stare at his warming brown eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She told him, looking down ever so slightly. She'd worried him, she knew that. While her memory was a fuzzy blank after she'd settled down to look at her wounds, it was a safe assumption to realise that she'd passed out. Had she just fallen asleep, she wouldn't be in the medbay, and had she been 100% okay, Peter wouldn't be looking as if she had been in a coma.

She drew circles on his palm, staring up at him with sincere eyes. Even if she could have dealt with her injuries herself, having plenty practise at it, she hadn't intended for Peter to get all worried about it. Even now, it was a foreign concept to her, having someone who was seriously worried about her condition or would honestly worry about her full stop.

It was a novelty to her, and one that hadn't worn off yet. At first, she had been tentative about accepting any kind of affection: it was like handing someone a loaded gun to use against you. The only other bond she had formed had been weaponised and used to control her, and even after HYDRA, that bond had still been used against her.

"Tony would be here, but he's proposing changes to the Accords. You know what he's like- Ross summoned him sharpish after we finished, but you know Tony."

The moment he mentioned proposing changes to the Accords, her attention was peaked. _What kind of changes? I know that he'd never propose anything that would cause us to be hurt, but I'm still worried all the same. _Peter straightened his back as he adjusted his position, diverting his attention slightly towards the door. Everything was muted, her hearing scarily muted, her sense of smell diluted, and it unnerved her. _It's not the first time my abilities have__ stopped abruptly, and it's possibly due to my current condition._

_"_What's he suggesting?"

Peter took a minute to presumably catch his thoughts, as Roe thought herself. _I don't understand why the Rogues would arrange a full-blown breakout. There were better ways to cover their escape that didn't involve putting everyone at stake. The selfishness and lack of care for civilians: that sounds like something HYDRA would do. _As if the sky held the answers, he looked up, no doubt thinking of something that Roe hadn't been told about.

"He wants there to be multiple teams, for those who agree. He's worried that something is coming, something more than the Rogues, and something we can't handle ourselves. Of course, with that, he has to draft more guidelines for those who join, including things like mandatory training and the ability to straight-up refuse to fight, like a conscientious objector."

She actually did know what a conscientious objector was. It had been apart of her impromptu history lessons, in which she got caught up with the world. Before that, it was as if she was frozen in time, nothing else surrounding her mattered apart from her mission. She didn't care if there was some kind of civil war going on in the country that she was in, and she didn't care if you were French, German, Dutch or English.

The mission was all that mattered. Of course, now that she was dropped out of that mindset, she took a varied interest in most things going on in the world. That is, when she wasn't busy tracking the Rogues, especially after the whole Raft fiasco. Before, it had been a vendetta almost, revenge for how they made her hurt, how they hurt everyone else. But it had since moved past that, instead focusing on how they were a danger to everyone who crossed them. It was imperative that they were apprehended before people died.

"I understand that. I might… go to the school. See if anyone there is willing to go into a team- and just see them all."

The "school." was the Compound. Funded by Tony, it had gained attention as soon as they had started putting the word out, they had gotten people writing letters which Roe and some of the Maria Stark Foundation's staff had gone through. The building had been completely overhauled, more bedrooms and dorms added, shared flats and single rooms scattering along the campus.

There were more training rooms with more added functions, along with a bigger cafeteria. To go with this, there was a larger complement of staff, from English teachers to therapists, all of which had been vetted with Tony's own expertise. JOCASTA had taken on the role as the school's AI, falling even easier into it then she had when she'd first been initialised.

Roe didn't spend as much time as she wanted there, because she had been busy, but she knew that she needed to take some time for herself, rather than focusing on every other person. It was selfish, but Peter had helped her realise that, and it was a lesson she was still continuing to learn, and still needed to be reminded.

"Want me to come with you? You'll need to wait until Helen's given you the all-clear?"

She did want him to come. Not just for the company, but so he could see the place she wished she could have been growing up. Longing was not a feeling she was used to, but she found herself longing for every pupil to have someplace to go to. They weren't an experiment, weren't something to be pointed and shot, they were just themselves.

It was a lesson she had taken a long time to learn, and a lesson she needed to be reminded at times, and it was a lesson that everyone in that school deserved to know. A power or unusual ability didn't change who they were, or what they were, and as cliché as it sounded, they all deserved to be able to be themselves, to be able to be loved.

Peter nodded, a smile on his face as he gently rested his head on her shoulders, as not to disturb her wound which had just about healed up. Helen came through the hallway as Peter jerked up, and Roe resigned herself for a lecture of some sort, and the eagle-eyed awareness that would come with it. _I suppose I deserve it in a way._

* * *

"Tony did a lot of good work on this place."

Peter remarked as they looked at the old compound, standing outside the main entrance. The scene that unfolded around them was one of hope, as children were playing in the courtyard, all of different ages, races, and heights. It was like one big family here, because they all knew what it was like to be treated differently because of who they were, and wouldn't inflict that upon one another. Children were skating along never-melting ice, playing football with some added flare.

"He did. I'm glad I'm helping children have families instead of destroying them."

The complex had a completely modern look to it, and unlike many schools, it looked less like a prison and more like home. The grass was vibrant, the atmosphere jovial and infectious. In its natural beauty, it was like it had its own pocket in the universe, completely separate from everything else. Roe snaked her hand shyly into Peter's as they walked down the gravelly path.

Peter to his credit tried to hide his surprise but failed miserably. She didn't take offence, because it was unusual for her. She enjoyed the feeling of closeness, even if she couldn't explain why.

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?"

Back to the age-old argument. Well, not an argument, closer to a debate. She shrugged but was escaped from having to answer as a little girl ran up to Roe, grinning like a madwoman. Peter looked confused before she introduced the two of them, keeping her hand intertwined with Peter's.

"This is Willow. One of the first girls here."

Her chest puffed up in response to her introduction, and Peter grinned, dipping his head. She was about fifteen, with short-cropped hair, and lilac eyes. She was thin and chirpy, and there was a happy grin on her face as Roe ruffled her hair, in an uncharacteristically personal gesture. There was another added benefit to this school, and it was that it was slowly teaching Roe to be more relaxed and informal, and more caring gestures that she'd never been exposed to.

"Sparrow! You should come by more often!"

She admonished, crossing her arms. The gesture didn't really work because she looked more adorable then angry, but the feeling was implicated. Roe frowned, tucking a strand of her hair behind her neck as she dipped her head, blinking her emerald eyes at Willow in apology.

"There's not much you can do, but you can amend it by being here more often."

"I will."

She promised, as Willow skipped off to stop a group of boys from plummeting through the ice field, where there was a huge crack going through the middle, light emerging. Peter was somewhat in shock because it was the first time he'd properly been there: he'd never wanted to invade in what seemed like Roe's personal space.

Roe didn't get why he was so shy, because what was hers was his, and he knew that. A small boy came bounding over to them, full of energy just like Willow had been, but this time smiling narrowly like a cat. She raised her hands and signed, the transition from English to British sign language as easy as ever.

_Hi Loch. Sorry I haven't been around in a while. This is Peter._

Loch dipped his head in forgiveness, his fringe awash over his face. He spelt out a reply that Roe knew Peter didn't understand, so translated for him, with smooth efficiency that she had developed over the years. _Why HYDRA thought I needed to know BSL I will never know, but I can't deny it's not come in handy. _His eyes were hazel, his form short and stout, not fully grown at only eight years of age.

"He says hello, it's nice to meet you."

Peter nodded as Loch disappeared, running over to join some boys who looked like they were climbing a wall with no handholds. There was no need to worry though because there were what seemed like teachers watching them.

"He's a Brit?"

Roe nodded in agreement. Loch was from Scotland, and he didn't speak because of his ability- his unconventional power was that anything he said, people would do. The deaf thing- he'd been born with it. It was the original "defect" he'd been born with, and had never realised how persuasive his voice had been because he simply couldn't hear it.

They were looking into seeing if they could fix his deafness, but it wasn't something they'd force on him. It would defeat the whole purpose of the school if they forced stuff on their students. Of course, it meant that he could say words like Hi, and odd sentences, but he preferred just not to speak, which wasn't a problem. British Sign Language worked just fine, and he could read lips pretty well.

"Oh, here's Lewis. I'm surprised he's coming over at all- _he's extremely shy."_

Lewis was approaching, small feet padding on the ground, looking no older than four. With big beady blue-grey eyes that still shone with childhood innocence. His hands were gathered to his chests, wearing what looked to be leather mittens, and he had a pair of headphones that were far too large for his head. Roe dropped down to her hands and knees, making herself seem smaller to the timid boy.

"Hi, Lewis. How're you doing today?"

He nodded once but didn't say anything else, directing his eyes to Peter, who had mimicked Roe's actions, dropping to his hands and knees, making sure to give the young boy his space. Roe silently approved as she got the unasked question, smiling wryly at Peter.

"This is my friend. Peter. He may seem scary, but he's actually really brave."

Lewis smiled, before blushing, looking away. Peter flashed a smile at the young boy before he walked away, reaching up to adjust his headphones on his head. They walked on, getting interrupted by a few more folk as Peter smiled as if she couldn't see it. She turned to face to him, holding open the auto-lock door as he trailed behind, brown eyes alight with amusement.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head as Roe stopped and glanced at him, worry in her face. He dismissed it with a wave of his hand, the smile never once leaving his face. They headed through the corridor and to the office, letting them know that Roe was here. It was a common practise because she'd be told who wanted to see her, who were the new arrivals, and what business she needed to do.

Her role within the school was odd, because she didn't actively run it. She didn't teach, she didn't console, she sure as hell didn't operate it from day to day. She just went there, walked around, and talked to the kids. There wasn't really anything else to it. Many of the kids, she knew, looked up to her in a way that could be described as family.

They would open up to her, could relate to her. She even taught those she could how to manage their powers- such if it came to an elemental power or the like. There were teachers for that… but many children held their powers close to their chest if they could. It tended to be because of abuse or significant trauma, but some didn't like others holding the keys to their heart. And there was no one better who could relate, then Sparrow, the ex-HYDRA slave.

"You get on with them really well."

Roe shrugged, as they continued on to the principal's office, hand in hand yet again. _I like children. I've done unspeakable things to them… but they are a breath of fresh air. They are friendly and kind, innocent and needing to be lead. All things I should have been. They remind me of the things I lost._

"They're sweet. They don't judge me for my past. They're just… sweet."

She settled for in the end, as Peter smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently in a show of solidarity. He knew what she was thinking more than she herself ever could, and there was no bad thing about it. Once, she might have been afraid, but now? It was all she could've hoped for.

"I know."

* * *

Author's Note

And here's another chapter, just as promised: or rather, just as habit. A creature of habit, that's me.

I've been surprisingly busy with my university stuff, so there isn't much here to say here for once. I bet you're glad you don't have to hear me rambling on for a paragraph and a half.

See you next week!

~Cait


End file.
